Unexpected
by Mad Betrayal
Summary: When one relationship ends, another can begin. Follow two best friends as they endure many trials and hardships together, and fall unexpectedly in love with each other. Rating may change to M for later chapters. Warning: Will contain shonen-ai/yaoi DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Best Friends

**Author's Note: **Hey folks, this is my very first Ninjago fic. I'll be keeping with _some _of the plot points from the series, so don't get bent outta shape if you see some conflicting things. Oh, and Zane still looks normal in this too. I didn't like the new character model. Dangerously strange... Please leave your thoughts! The fun begins now! Have a good read!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ninjago nor do I make money from this story. All canon characters are the property of Lego and Cartoon Network.

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood…"—Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

_**Chapter 1 ~ Best Friends**_

Jay plopped himself down on the deck of the Bounty and leaned heavily against the railings, his breath coming out in rigorous pants. No matter how much or how often he trained, he always ached in places he never knew he had afterward. He lowered his mask in an effort to take in more oxygen and wiped his brow free of sweat.

With both Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon serving as the Ninja's mentors, the aging Spinjitzu Masters saw to it to push all of their pupils to the limit. And after a grueling five hour training session, they pitted the Ninja against each other in a straight-away sprint for home.

On the plus side, though, Jay won. Yep, despite the crippling exhaustion he was now enduring, he had beaten his brothers to the Destiny's Bounty. A pleased smile flitted across his lips just as four pairs of feet sounded loudly on the deck.

Jay looked up, beaming at the late arrivals. "Heh, what took you guys so long?"

"Very impressive, Jay," Zane said while dusting off his pants. "I had thought that after our spar, your energy levels would be more depleted than that. You surprised me."

Jay gave a short bark of laughter. "Yeah well, they're depleted now," he breathed.

"Still need to work on that stamina, bro," Kai chimed in, wearing his usual smirk. "I'm not tired in the least! You're just a _little_ bit faster than me. That's why you won."

Lloyd wiped at the back of his neck. "Ah, the weather doesn't help either. It's scorching!"

Jay instinctively squinted against the sun's bright and unrelenting rays. It would be considered odd weather for late November…if the Destiny's Bounty wasn't currently docked in the Tropics. However, Jay never truly felt bothered by heat or even humidity. Having grown up in the Sea of Sand, he developed some sort of tolerance or maybe even _immunity _to the sun. He was delicately fair-skinned, but never got sunburned or even tanned, for that matter, regardless of how much skin he bared.

Jay closed his eyes, feeling the beads of sweat make slow trails down his face. _Yeah__, a little shade would be nice…_

"Hey, c'mon. It's not good to just collapse on your rear after training."

The Master of Lightning gave a start at feeling the slight coolness of shade, and opened his eyes to look up at the one who spoke. Cole. The black ninja towered over Jay's seated form and blocked the sun with his muscled frame, and thus provided Jay with his momentary reprieve.

A black gloved-hand was extended to him. "C'mon," Cole beckoned again.

Jay smiled and took the offered hand gladly and was hauled effortlessly to his feet by the Master of Earth. Cole released his hand and used it to pull down his mask, smile already in place. "You know our two tormentors are gonna be here any minute. Anyone caught on the ground, _gets_ grounded."

"I know, I know," Jay sighed and ran a hand through his damp chestnut locks. "But aren't we a little too old for that?"

Cole shrugged good-naturedly. "You would think."

Another grin made its way across Jay's face at his best friend's words. It was still very hard to believe that just six months ago, they had been at each other's throats over Nya in New Ninjago City. Their friendship had tethered on the precipice and had nearly been lost because of their childish behavior. But during the Elemental Tournament, they had found peace with each other, and their bond had been repaired and strengthened.

As for Nya, it's been two whole weeks since the Anacondrai's thwarted resurrection and Chen's ultimate defeat, and yet she still hadn't come to a decision about which ninja she would choose to be with: Jay or Cole. Neither man took it upon themselves to pester her about it like they did last time, and instead used the time they had away from her to spend with each other. Time, that Jay thought, was very well spent.

It was a nice change for Jay's heart not to pound in anxiety every time he saw Nya with Cole. He'd been keeping with his "positive thinking" and staying optimistic about the future. He was prepared for the best, but was also prepared for the worst. He loved Nya. He had for a long time now, and knew that he would have to safeguard his heart just in case she decided to break it.

"What was that, Cole?"

Both Ninja snapped into awareness and whirled around to the deep voice radiating with authority. Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon stood in the center of the deck, seeming to have materialized out of thin air. It was the elder brother of the two that had spoken, as he was giving the black ninja a very pointed stare.

"Uh…nothing!" Cole shook his head, his onyx mane swishing rapidly from the movement. "I didn't say anything!"

Garmadon then cocked a silvery eyebrow at Jay. "Is this true, Jay?"

"Yep, totally true!" The blue ninja yelped, already feeling flustered. Getting a scolding from Sensei Wu was bad enough, but getting one from Sensei Garmadon was a whole new breed of terror for obvious reasons. "Cole didn't say anything, and I didn't say anything either…noteworthy anyway… Well except now, because you asked me a question and I'm answering it! But that's not really important… Not that what you say isn't _important_, Sensei G! Mostly everything that comes out of your mouth is golden wisdom—no, no, _platinum_ wisdom! Sensei Wu espouses golden wisdom because he taught us about the Golden Weapons—n-n-not to discredit you, Sensei Wu! I-I just—"

Sensei Wu moved his wide-brimmed straw hat downward to help shield the broadening smile on his lips while Garmadon puckered his brow in bafflement at Jay's red-faced ramblings. He was still learning that Jay had his own way of breaking tension—even at times when it's not needed—and could carry on for quite awhile if not stopped.

Cole placed a hand on Jay's shoulder and squeezed, leaning in close towards his ear to whisper, "Jay, you're digging a hole right behind you, but I'll catch you if you fall in."

Jay's mouth clamped shut and his deep blue eyes flickered to Cole gratefully before focusing ahead. "Yeah. Thanks."

The other three ninja smiled at their brother. There were just some things that would never change about Jay, but then again, the things that remained the same, the brothers wouldn't try to alter to begin with.

Confusion deterred by Jay's abrupt stop of false platitudes, Garmadon chuckled and gestured before him and his brother. "Stand before us, Ninja," he ordered, and the Ninja obeyed swiftly, forming a single line in front of their teachers.

"You all are very strong, but there is always room for improvement. However, strength is not always found within the individual alone, but also within numbers. Team unity and friendship is by far what begets true strength. And with each passing day spent amongst the members of your brotherhood, deep-rooted bonds are forged and fortified. And the strength from those bonds, in turn, spreads to the individuals. I pray that you all will never forget this…"

The Ninja bowed and chorused in unison. _"Hai, Sensei Garmadon."_

Garmadon inclined his head and turned to his brother beside him. "Wu, is there anything else you would like to add?" He asked, and the long-bearded sensei stepped forward.

"Thanksgiving has passed, but Christmas is right around the corner." Garmadon blinked, as did the Ninja. "Thus, it would be prudent to get your wishing lists completed as soon as possible. We will be heading back to the main continent tomorrow, and _I_ pray that it will be snowing. That is all."

The Ninja blinked again. They knew the holidays were very important to Sensei Wu, but for him to bring up his fondness for Christmas right after a day of arduous training was pretty unorthodox. Jay was the first to get over his shock, however, and bowed with a smile. The others quickly followed suit.

"_Hai, Sensei Wu."_

Sensei Wu nodded. "Dismissed." He then showed his back to his pupils and made his way to the inner sanctum of the ship. "Join me for tea, brother?"

Garmadon followed with a sigh. "Is tea _really _all you drink, Wu?" He asked plainly. "Is _sake _still so abhorrent to you?"

Wu's bamboo stick tapped upon the deck as he walked. "Not abhorrent just…bad."

When the two mentors disappeared inside the Bounty, all of the Ninja broke into harmonious laughter.

"Geez was that weird!" Lloyd chuckled and Kai seconded.

"Hell yeah it was! But seriously though, more than the gifts, I'm looking forward to Christmas dinner." He lifted his arms and slung them around the necks of Zane and Jay, bringing the two ninja close to him. "You two _killed_ it in the kitchen on Thanksgiving!"

"Oh yeah! I was happy to be alive it was so good!" Lloyd grinned merrily. "Nothing beats a great feast!"

Jay struggled against Kai's hold. "Yeah, yeah! Good, good, but could ya let go? I'm dying under here! You don't exactly smell like cherry blossoms right now!"

After Kai _thankfully _released his brothers, Zane graced Jay with a soft smile. "Yes, I concur that the two of us did exceptionally well last week, Jay. So if I could humbly request your assistance again for the Christmas feast, I'd be grateful."

Jay's eyes shined like brilliant sapphires. "Sure! No prob!"

He may not be a master chef like Zane, but boy did Jay enjoy cooking. To him, being in the kitchen was just as therapeutic as being in his lab. He puts his heart into all of his work, no matter the environment. His creativity and ingenuity soars while he works, and the outcomes—while not all complete successes—fulfilled him in a very satisfying way.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go freshen up," Kai suddenly announced and began to make his leave. Jay looked around absently to find Zane and Lloyd already at the door. He was about to follow when he noticed Cole hadn't moved.

The happy grin fell from Jay's face as he gazed upon his friend's disheartened expression. "Hey…you okay?"

Cole sighed and turned to face Jay, his mouth etched into a hard frown. "How come Zane didn't ask me to help him too? I mean, am I really _that_ bad?" Another dispirited sigh careened from his lips and his green eyes lowered to the ground. "Man… I thought I was at least improving some…"

Jay's jaw fell open as he racked his brain for something positive to say. Cole's cooking wasn't plain _bad _anymore per se just…a bit tasteless. Which in Jay's Positive Outlook Book was way better than bad. He worried his bottom lip a second more before reaching to touch Cole's arm.

"You _are_ improving, Cole, so don't worry about it." The earth ninja raised his eyes to meet Jay's hesitantly.

"Really? You're not just saying that, are you?" He asked in a low, dubious tone.

Jay smiled easily. "Of course not. Remember? Just three days ago we all ate your meatloaf surprise, and no one complained."

Hopeful emeralds dulled and darkened. "Yeah, that's because we were all too busy rushing Lloyd to the Emergency Room to have his stomach pumped," Cole said dryly. "No one had time to complain."

Jay winced. Oh right… He had forgotten about that little escapade. The "surprise" to Cole's meatloaf surprise was that the meatloaf was made from armadillo. And unfortunately, Lloyd's stomach didn't agree with armadillo. Hell, _Jay's_ stomach barely agreed with armadillo, and that's saying something considering he had a cast-iron digestive tract that handled his mother's giant scorpion stewpot growing up. But thankfully, he had muscled his way through the gag reflex, though the same couldn't be said for Kai…

"Okay, true…" Jay tentatively pushed forward. "But I think I know what your problem is…"

This brought forth an even deeper frown. "What?"

Jay inwardly braced himself. He really hoped Cole wouldn't take his observation the wrong way. "I think you're tackling way too difficult recipes, Cole. I mean c'mon…you once made a soup that took you _three days _to prepare."

"And it would've tasted perfect if Lloyd hadn't tampered with it!" Cole refuted angrily and Jay placated him with a quick nod.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it, but what _soup_ takes _three days_ to cook?"

"A special and com…pli…cated…one… Oh…" Cole visibly deflated and Jay offered him a lop-sided grin.

"See? All I'm saying is maybe you shouldn't bite off more than you can chew. Why don't you start off mastering the simpler recipes, and then broaden your horizons when you feel you're ready?" The sapphires lit up again in rapture. "Oh! Maybe like spaghetti! That's super easy!"

Cole looked like he wanted to agree, but the way those thick black eyebrows knitted together informed Jay that his best bud wasn't totally convinced.

"I don't know, Jay. I guess I really just want my cooking to be…y'know…memorable," Cole supplied with a half-hearted shrug. "And spaghetti just seems so ordinary."

It was Jay's turn to look dubious. "Oh I don't think _anyone's_ ever going to forget the dishes you've made, Cole. But if you want them to remember the good and _not_ the bad, then you have to start from scratch."

Jay smiled as Cole's crestfallen frown dissipated bit by bit. "You'll help me, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Jay burst. The lightning ninja's exuberance was totally infectious since Cole laughed as the blue-eyed man practically bounced on his heels. "Who else is standing here?! And I'll make it fun too—and check this, man!" Jay suddenly calmed down and regarded Cole with knowing.

"_When a man hits rock-bottom, the only direction left to go is up."_

Cole's eyes widened. "Thadeus Thatch…" Jay gave himself a mental pat on the back at Cole's surprised grin. "I…I honestly didn't think you were listening the other day when I segued into philosophy."

_Heh heh…cute… _Jay thought as Cole blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He gave a single-shoulder shrug and winked. "Hey, just because your element is pretty much dirt doesn't mean you're as boring _as_ dirt."

"Hey!" Cole lightly punched Jay in the arm, resulting in the latter to erupt into laughter. The two joked around for a bit before they settled themselves against the railings. A gentle cross breeze sailed through and tousled chestnut and onyx manes serenely. The ambience between the two friends was quiet and tranquil, and both basked in, not only the sun, but in each other's company.

Jay let his eyes drift over the aqua waves as they crashed in rhythm against the Bounty's hull. It's true they'd all been in the Tropics for quite some time now, and even though he loved the beach atmosphere, he readily agreed with Sensei Wu that it was about time to get back to civilization.

_I really should find the time to visit my parents… Maybe I will for New Years…_

"Hey Jay…"

Roused from his stupor, Jay gave Cole his attention. The other was smiling gently at him.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Cole asked and Jay gave a slight start, having not expected his friend's warming inquiry.

"Uhh…I don't know really," Jay confessed, a small frown of thought creasing his face. "Truthfully, I haven't thought about Christmas 'til Sensei Wu mentioned it." He peered at Cole curiously. "Why?"

The black ninja shrugged. "Feelin' generous I suppose," he said lightly. "I'll get you something if you want."

Jay blinked in surprise before feeling a heartfelt smile slowly curve onto his lips. Warmth blissfully touched his heart at his elder clansman's caring nature. "Sure, okay…and I'll get you something too. Anything _you_ want?"

Cole leaned back on the railings again and gave Jay a side-glance. "I'll let you know," he said shortly, but suddenly smirked. "And maybe we can make Kai a gingerbread man cookie basket."

Jay chuckled. "Oh yeah, he'd totally freak—heh heh…"

"Jay… Cole…"

Jay immediately halted his laughter and turned around, recognizing the soft and lovely voice. "Oh, hey Nya," he greeted casually and smiled at her picturesque form.

He felt his heart quicken as she returned his grin and approached him. _Is this it...? _He thought, his heart now thumping like a drum in his ears. _Has she decided…?_

Jay swallowed when she looked only at him. "I…I believe I've finally reached a decision…" Nya began quietly, and her long black lashes grazed the top of her vanilla cheeks beautifully as she blinked.

She then lifted her gaze up to him again. "Jay…" At the sound of his name, Jay's heart skipped a beat, but he compelled himself to listen. "…you and I had officially been together for a long time, and I'll never forget all the fun times we shared together. But…"

Jay's heart backpedaled and slowed until it felt like it stopped altogether, for it no longer pounded in his ears. Before the words were even said, he knew who Nya had chosen. He tried his damndest to keep his heart from breaking.

"But…" Jay peered deeply into those stunning chocolate irises, having done so over many candle-lit dinners and picnics. Before letting his eyes fall and flit to those cherry-red lips that he had—oh so many times—kissed and suckled. He had memorized those plump curves in an almost studious fashion.

He had listened, observed, and adhered to all of her likes and dislikes. He had kept every little piece of information and detail about her carefully sorted and stored in his memory, all in hopes that she would reciprocate. Jay was sure he could make her happy, and she was, if all those breathtaking beams and sparkling eyes sent his way were true.

But now everything was coming to a close. Mega Monster Amusement Park was, in fact, the beginning of the end. Maybe he loved her too much, maybe he tried too hard.

"But I need more than that, Jay… and I believe I can find what I'm looking for with Cole."

_So I wasn't enough… Okay…_

Jay swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips. "I know this…was a hard decision for you, Nya and…" Jay's lips twitched into a sad grin. "…all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, so…if you can find happiness with Cole then…that's what matters. He's a great guy."

Jay watched with melancholy as Nya's shoulders sagged with relief and she beamed up at him with those sparkling cocoa eyes. _Well…it's finally over…_

Jay tried to bring some relaxed cheer into his voice and shook himself. "Well, I think a hot shower is callin' my name, so…"

"Hold on, Jay…"

Releasing an internal sigh, Jay turned to Cole expecting to see some sort of smile, but was taken aback at his brother's somber frown. Jay blinked. Wasn't Cole supposed to be happy? Why did his eyes have a worried glint in them?

"This… This won't change anything between us, right?" Cole asked, gravely serious. Those green eyes were locked completely onto his blue ones, and never once wavered.

Jay felt his heart swell and perhaps, slowly start to beat again. He smiled. "I meant what I said at that tournament, Cole. I wouldn't dream of going back on my word, we've come too far to stop now. We're still friends."

The apprehensive darkness that shadowed Cole's face slowly ebbed and he returned Jay's smile.

"_Best friends."_

Cole lifted his hand and Jay immediately grabbed it tight with his.

"See ya later, okay?" Jay said, and released Cole. He then turned and touched Nya's shoulder. "See ya…" he repeated a bit more quietly, but with a smile still in place.

Another stray nor'easter blew over the deck as Jay made his exodus, and carried with it…a few stray tears.

_Well…I guess I can return that ring now…_

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS! Constructive criticism is welcome! Especially from you VP!**


	2. I'll Come With You

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal _

"_Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness…"—Euripides_

_**Chapter 2 ~ I'll Come With You**_

Something just didn't feel right inside Cole as he watched Jay vanish behind the door leading into the Bounty. There was a strange prick in his chest—maybe an ache—at seeing his friend's departure. Jay had smiled, and told him he'd keep true to his word. Their friendship would not suffer because of Nya, but in spite of that, Cole had searched those blue eyes and saw the sadness and melancholy that Nya's decision had caused.

_No matter what, though…someone was going to get hurt._

Cole frowned in thought. If the tables had been turned…how hurt would he have gotten? He wasn't sure frankly. He liked Nya, sure, but…he didn't love her… Not the way Jay did. Cole tried to analyze exactly what he was feeling at the moment. Besides the strange ache in his chest, he felt…normal. Not content, exactly, for he felt no elation at hearing Nya's words. No relief, no new-found adoration, no rapture—just…normal.

If he was truly honest with himself, he had been more concerned for Jay at the time…and still was.

"Cole…?"

Cole's circumspective gaze left the door and fixed on Nya. "Are you okay?" She asked gently, her brown eyes dark with concern.

Cole made an effort to smile in reassurance, but let it drop once he realized it would prove false. "I'm just…a little concerned about Jay," he stated honestly, and it was Nya who gave _him_ a reassuring grin.

"He'll be okay. He actually took it better than I thought he would."

Cole frowned. What did she mean by that? Couldn't she see how hurt he was? It made Cole wonder how well Nya actually knew Jay. The ache in Cole's chest was becoming a throb, he really needed to move. He was started to feel downright uncomfortable.

"Cole…?" The earth ninja's attention had unconsciously strayed to the door, but he looked down to Nya and saw her move closer to him. Her smile was warm as well as her touch to his arm, and her face was slowly inching closer to his.

_What the… Really…?_

"Nya, wait," Cole said. His tone was a little harsher than he intended, but it got her to stop her advance instantly. He regarded her with an air of calm and seriousness. "I would like to take things slow with you. I want to really get to know you, and find out who you are."

She looked slightly taken aback. "But Cole, you _know_ who I am," she argued. "We've known each other for years now."

Cole's frown deepened. All of them have been in the company of the other for—yes, in fact—years, but people can live in the same space together without _knowing _the other. And that's what his relationship had been with Nya. At the beginning, he had simply known her as Kai's younger sister, and barely acknowledged her existence. It wasn't until after she had revealed herself as _Samurai X_ that she became more than just "Kai's younger sister", and he had wished he had a—"cool sister like her…" But even after that, he had only accrued the vaguest information about her. He knew minimal, surface stuff, that's it.

Again, it made him wonder… Why did he act the way he did in New Ninjago City? He never had any prior feelings or attraction towards Nya. He never really interacted with her, never had any meaningful conversations. She simply _approached _him with her own feelings, and like a flip of a switch, he was fixated on the prospect of being with her. He asked no questions as to why Jay wasn't with her, or even if they were still together. He was so unlike himself, so inconsiderate. He had showed absolutely no concern for Jay's feelings, and who was once a dear friend and brother…became nothing more than a bitter rival.

Cole shuddered in disgust with himself. He had been taught better than that. Long before he met Jay and the others, _he had been taught better than that_. _What kind of friend was I…? Despicable…_

If they had had more time, Cole would've hugged Jay during their match at the Elemental Tournament.

Cole closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. When he reopened them, Nya was staring at him with a fair amount of vexation. "Nya, the only things I can really say for sure that I know about you is that your favorite color is blue, and that you're a very good inventor like Jay. I don't know your hobbies. I don't know your likes and dislikes." Cole shrugged. "I don't even know when your birthday is. I haven't exactly been digging around for information like that because you weren't especially close to me."

Nya's eyes widened incredulously, but Cole tried to calm her by taking both her hands in his. "Kai knows you because he's your brother, and Jay knows you because he was your boyfriend, but as for me, Zane, and Lloyd?" Cole shook his head. "All of us together could probably jot down what we know about you on a single piece of paper. But that can change, if you're willing to start over with me?"

Cole was willing to try at least, and from the bright smile Nya gave him, she was too.

"Okay," she nodded. "My birthday is December 12th."

Cole smiled. "And mine is April 23rd."

Only time will tell if this relationship between them would work or not. Cole released her hands and nodded towards the door. "I'm gonna go inside to take a shower. See ya, okay?"

"Okay, I'm going to stay out here for a bit. It's pretty nice… Will you join me later?" She looked hopefully up at him and Cole found himself actually having to think before he gave his answer.

"Hmm… Yeah, if you're still out here when I come back. I need to discuss something with Jay first."

After his shower, Cole just _really_ wanted to make sure his best friend was okay. With a course of action planned out in his head, he was figuratively _itching_ to get going now. So much, in fact, that he barely registered Nya's small "Okay" before he was off and jogging for the door.

Cole slipped inside the access and instantly breathed easier, relishing the cooler climate inside. He made a beeline for his room, but was suddenly stopped by Kai calling his name.

"Hey Cole!" The fire ninja walked up to him with the Bounty's mobile phone is his hand, his expression a little vexed. "Could you give this to Jay? It's his mom…I think. I gotta find Lloyd."

"Oh…uh…sure. Alright." Cole was perplexed, but took the offered phone anyway and made for Jay's room which was just a few doors down from his.

He knocked, and immediately heard rustling coming from the inside. "H-Hold on a sec!" Jay's voice yelped from behind the door, and Cole only had to wait another moment before the door was flung open, revealing a very wet and dripping, towel-wearing Jay. "Cole? What is it? I just got out the shower."

Cole was a little envious to Jay's freshness and wanted to take his own shower before coming to talk to him, so he quickly apologized and held out the phone for Jay to take. "Sorry, but it's your mom…" And remembering what Kai said, he added, "…I think."

Jay used a hand to push back his drenched bangs and cocked his scarred eyebrow at the other. "You _think_?" He asked suspiciously, but nevertheless, took the phone and held it up to his ear. "Well, um…thanks. Hello? Mom?" Cole observed Jay's brow scrunch in confusion. "Wait Mom—hold up… Why are you talking in…?"

Jay's expression kept its bafflement even as he easily slipped into his native tongue of Norwegian. And if anything, his face became darker and more unpleasant as more words were said. Cole stayed rooted to the spot, momentarily derailed from his one-stop route to his shower, and instead listened to Jay's conversation with his mother. Given, he didn't understand a single word of Norwegian, but he could read facial expressions and decipher speech patterns just fine. And if Jay was one thing, he was a very _expressive _person.

Deep blue eyes darted somewhere down and off to Cole's right as baby pink lips worked rapidly, frantically to eject foreign words into the receiver. A sharp intake of breath had Jay's chest heaving in stress and anxiety, and lastly the widening of those expressive sapphires, led to a once fair and supple complexion to turn pale and insipid.

Cole stared. "Jay…?" The Master of Lightning had stopped his hurried speech, and Cole's keen hearing picked up on the long drone of a dial tone from the phone. Did Jay's mother just…hang up on him? "Jay…?" He called again. Jay did nothing but stand there with the most stupefying look on his face before he shook his head once, spraying a crown of droplets, and started muttering to himself.

"Impossible… It can't be true…" He then hastily backed away from the doorway and into his room. Instinctively, Cole followed, not caring if he had permission or not. He had seen Jay panic-stricken before, but something about this time alarmed him immensely.

"Jay, what is it? What can't be true?" But Cole's bewildering inquiry fell on deaf ears as Jay simply grabbed another towel and started roughly drying his hair.

"Gotta go… Gotta get back there…"

Frowning, Cole had enough. He strode right up to Jay, ripped the towel from his hands, and grabbed both his shoulders. _"What. Is it."_ Cole demanded, effectively locking his concerned greens with Jay's consternated blues. "Tell me what's wrong, Jay!"

Jay's breathing gradually got less sporadic, but his distressed dismay, unfortunately, remained intact. "My parents, Cole," Jay uttered in disbelief. "They're…they're getting a divorce."

Cole let his jaw drop. Inconceivable! Ed and Edna? Jay's old-worldly parents were separating? But how? Why? They always seemed so happy and so in tuned with each other. It just didn't make a lick of sense! Cole could barely swallow at seeing Jay's anguish. He not only sympathized with Jay, but empathized with him too.

Cole knew his next words would have to count, but before he could utter a single syllable, Jay stepped out of his grasp. "I have to go back there." Jay shuffled quickly over to his closet and took out a duffel bag. "I need to find out exactly what happened. Maybe I can fix it."

Go back? To fix it? Cole shook his head. Jay's "positive thinking" was more than a little futile this time, it was _positively _hopeless. When two people fall out of love, there's nothing anybody can say or do to make them stay together. Cole knew, because he tried the same thing. A long time ago.

"Jay…ah…" The blue ninja was already moving from dresser to closet, throwing clothes in—or in the direction of—his duffel bag. Cole bit his lip, knowing that his input could have negative effects, but he pushed forward. "Jay…sometimes things are out of your control. Love isn't something that can be… "fixed"."

"I have to try, Cole. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I just did nothing," Jay argued. He marched into his bathroom and gathered his toiletries. "Plus, I don't know the whole story. Mom was too…distressed to tell me everything."

Cole continued to watch Jay pack some clothes and other essentials, understanding his plight. And it's funny that he didn't have to think this time before he said his next words. "Then I'll come with you."

Jay paused in zipping up his bag, his face slack-jawed as he stared at Cole incredulously. "What? Why? These are _my _parents. This has nothing to do with you," he rebuffed logically, but Cole stood firm in his decision.

"True, but I still feel that you shouldn't face something like this alone. I want to come with you, Jay."

Jay stared at Cole, dumbstruck. But Cole knew in his heart that he wanted to be there for Jay in any way he could, and being by his side in this time of strife was what true friendship was all about. Cole was just about to state more of his resolve, when he saw Jay's cheeks redden slightly.

"Uh…I…um…. Well…that is…uh…" Cole smiled at Jay's loss of words and sudden meekness. There was definitely a first time for everything. After a little more tripping over himself, blue finally met green, and Jay returned a gracious smile to his friend. "Thanks, Cole. I really appreciate, but…" Trepidation creased his brow. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Won't that bother you?"

Cole waved him off, grinning. "Why would that bother me? I know you'd do the same for me. Just give me ten minutes, okay?"

Jay's face was still a bit red, but he nodded anyway. "Okay…if you're sure…"

"'Course I'm sure. I'll be ready in a sec." Cole backed out of Jay's room and made it to his in a few quick strides. He took a record-breaking shower and like Jay, shuffled about his room in nothing but a towel throwing clothes and toiletries in his duffel bag. Just to be on the safe side, Cole packed enough garments and undergarments to last a week, and hastily threw on one of his older ninja suits before rushing for the door.

He threw open the access just to see Nya with her fist raised, preparing to knock. She glanced at him worriedly and eyed the duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Cole, what's going on? Jay just shot passed me without a word."

Cole had to hurry. "Yeah, something happened with his parents, and it's pretty serious."

Nya's face turned stricken. "Jay's parents? Goodness, they're not hurt, are they?" She asked fretfully, and Cole shook his head.

"No, nothing like that, but…" Cole rubbed the back of his head, his hair was still thoroughly damp, but he had no time to worry about that now. "Sorry, Nya, but only Jay can tell you if he wishes to. It's kinda private."

Nya looked skeptical, her hand resting on a hip. "But he told you," she pointed out, but Cole frowned at her reasoning.

"Listen, just inform everyone that Jay and I are headed for the Sea of Sand, because of familial reasons, and that we'll contact the Bounty once we've settled in."

Cole then moved to step around Nya. "Wait," she called, touching his arm, and he looked back at her with furrowed brows, "you're going with him?"

Cole resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. "Yes, Nya," he said with as much patience as he could muster. "Jay's my best friend, and I want to be there for him."

"No, I wasn't going to discourage your involvement, Cole." Nya grinned a small imperceptible grin. "I understand that the two of you are close. Look after Jay. I'll go and tell the others."

Losing his impatience with his new girlfriend, Cole smiled and touched Nya's shoulder in gratitude. "Thanks, bye."

Once Cole was back out on the deck, he spotted Jay already in the sky on his Elemental Dragon and rushed to join him by summoning his. Now aloft, Cole saddled up next to Jay. "Sorry, got a little side-tracked by Nya."

Blue eyes looked distractedly at Cole as if surprised to see him there and quickly shook his head. "Uh no…umm… You ready?"

Cole blinked, but nodded and the two were soon off, headed back towards the mainland. Their destination, the Sea of Sand.

Though they both wore hoods, the worry in Jay's eyes was ever apparent as Cole eyed him from the side, and he sent up a silent prayer to a higher power that no matter what awaited them at Jay's childhood home, they would get through it together.

_I'm here for you, Jay._

Cole noticed that the mysterious ache in his chest was gradually ebbing away.

* * *

**Author's Note: I used VelvetPersona's interpretation of the Ninja: ages, birthdays, nationalities, eye colors, etc. Makes it extremely easy for me to write. Please leave your thoughts! **


	3. Ed and Edna's Plight

**Author's Note: Cool, some reviews! And thanks to you all who just took the time to read my work. Every little bit helps and I'm thankful to you.**

**Guest Review Responses: **

**Ryetheninja1- Thanks, I thought the simpler the better. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. **

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Friendship is always a sweet responsibility, never an opportunity."—Khalil Gibran_

_**Chapter 3 ~ Ed and Edna's Plight**_

The flight to the main continent was spent in, more or less, amicable silence. With Jay only opening his mouth to shout out progress reports on their flight patterns, or informing Cole of steadily brewing storm clouds and advising they increase altitude in order to get above it and out of harm's way. Jay could feel Cole's eyes on him most of the time, and however much he wished to reassure his friend, his mind kept replaying the tumultuous conversation he had with his mother. Ergo, stopping his tongue from spewing out would be lies.

_Mom…what secret did you just _had_ to tell Dad? And was it really so terrible that it caused him to…divorce you? _

Overwhelming sadness gripped Jay's heart. It was all so unexpected and perplexing! But what was most distressing about his mother's call was that she had called him "Jason", a name he had not heard in years. Granted, "Jason" was his biological birth name, but his parents had nicknamed him "Jay" and called him by _that_ name so often that "Jason" faded into obscurity.

Jay's mother had to be beyond emotional to call him by _that _name. _Hold on Mom, Dad. I'm coming…and we'll work this out…_

Jay closed his eyes and concentrated, the strong currents of wind buffeting the long blue tendrils of his hood every which way and that. The sky was dark and getting colder as he and Cole neared cooler climates for which late November seemed better fitted, and even though they outmaneuvered a few wayward thunderstorms so far, Jay knew he still had to remain vigilant. Their safety depended on it.

_I don't sense anything, so maybe it's okay to drop to at least 1000 feet…_

"Hey Jay!" The blue ninja blinked and turned his head. Cole was the only one up here with him that could talk, but the voice hadn't sounded like his friend's at all. In fact… Jay watched as Cole waved his arm to get his attention then pointed down. "Can we get lower?!" He yelled, the tenor of his voice reminiscent of the impeccably high-pitched squeak of a chipmunk. "The air's so thin up here!"

Jay bit his lip behind his hood to stifle his snort of laughter. They hadn't spoken while they were among the cirrus clouds and Jay forgot about the helium-like effects higher altitudes had when transitioning from one hemisphere to another.

But the fact that Cole had his bushy eyebrows furrowed together to display his trademark seriousness made the situation all the more hilarious. "Jay, did you hear me!?" Cole shouted/squeaked again and Jay, unable to contain his mirth any longer, broke into rambunctious laughter.

But when Jay noticed his voice was much more higher pitched than Cole's, he immediately stopped. He had just sounded like the _girl _chipmunks all wrapped into one! Cole stared wide-eyed for a moment before breaking into his own merry chortles which, in turn, caused Jay to laugh outright all over again.

The Master of Lightning shook his head, feeling the knotted tension in his chest unwind a little, and looked over at his fellow ninja. But Cole had already pulled on his reigns and directed his dragon into a dive. And with a short chuckle, Jay hastened to follow. Leaning ever so slightly forward and gripping his reigns tight, Jay accommodated his body to his dragon's increased velocity. With a challenging roar, the reformed "Wisp" folded his wings and spiraled eloquently into a dive.

The wind howled in Jay's ears as Cole's dragon's Earth-imbued tail inched closer and closer, and soon the two riders were neck-and-neck. Adrenaline as well as exhilaration pumped vigorously through Jay's veins at the thrill of the race, but as he met Cole's good-natured gaze from his peripheral, he knew right away of his friend's intentions.

_What the hell…? What am I doing…?_

His heart thundering in realization, Jay pulled hard on the reigns and forced Wisp to pull up and even out.

_This is no time to playing around! So why did Cole bait me?! And why did I fall for it!? _Shortly after Jay thought this, Cole saddled up next to him.

"Jay, I'm sorry!" He got out quickly. At the lower altitude and higher air density, Cole's voice had returned to normal. "I know this is very serious and I wasn't trying to make light of the situation at all, I just…" Jay eyed Cole's obvious vexation with wonder before the other huffed in frustration with himself. "Trust me, I do like it when you're quiet—cherish it even—I just don't like it when you're…_too_ quiet…if that makes any sense…"

And it didn't to Jay. Not at all. But he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth either. He _was_, indeed, feeling especially tense since his mother's call, and Cole's good-willed antics did help him relax somewhat. So in the end, he was grateful and took Cole's concern and attempt at consolation at face-value.

Jay's eyes softened. "No, it's okay. I think you helped me a bit just now. I needed that… Thanks, Cole." At seeing his friend's relief, Jay had to smirk. "Although, I do feel like I should give you a swift kick in the shin when we land for saying you _"cherish"_ the times when I'm quiet."

Cole chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, a-anyway…I'm glad I didn't overstep my bounds." Green eyes fixated on Jay with sincere concern. "I don't know why, but for some reason sometimes I really do hate seeing you stressed-out. And then was one of those times. I had to do something."

Despite cold arctic gales trying to seep through his suit and chill his bones, Jay felt blissful warmth enter his body and touch his soul, his cheeks dusting with rose in the process beneath his hood. He didn't trust his voice _not_ to stutter, so instead of expressing his gratitude again, he returned his sights forward and tried to concentrate on _not_ crashing in his state of shock.

The two ninja continued their journey further inland, the landscape below swathed with colors of autumn. Rolling hills and plateaus basked in gold instead of greens, and lustrous forests happily adapted to the change of season with their beautiful showings of reds, yellows, and browns. Jay banked a hard right and Cole followed, heading directly up and over the forest-filled mountains in sight. Jay mentally steeled himself for what was to come, for just pass the harsh terrain of gorges and craggy ravines was the Sea of Sand.

Pinks and purples painted the now cloudless sky as early evening set in, and the golden sands shimmered faintly under the sun's fading rays. With a bird's eye view of his homeland, Jay easily distinguished the subtle landmarks and familiarities of the sandy dunes and made a beeline for his childhood home.

Within an hour, Jay could see the many towering scraps of metal and iron in the distance, standing tall and firm like age-old monoliths against the cooling horizon. Everyone was well-aware of the fact that Jay was born and raised in a junkyard, his parents having made it clear for everyone when they showed up unannounced at the Destiny's Bounty years ago. And yes, while it was beyond embarrassing to say out loud, Jay had nothing but fond memories of his boyhood. He loved his parents dearly. They sparked his imagination, gave him confidence and drive to always succeed and excel in what he was good at. Ed and Edna had showered Jay with their love. And although the setting wasn't as glamorous as any city, the Sea of Sand had its own aesthetic beauty if you knew how to look for it. And Jay did.

"Dad!" Jay shouted, spotting his father putting numerous suitcases in the Walker homemade hover car. He hastily dispelled his dragon and let himself drop down, and Ed gave a start of surprise at seeing his son simply fall from the sky and land in front of him.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" The blue ninja rushed forward to envelope his father in a hug, causing the aging mechanic to drop the suitcase in his hand.

"Dad…" Jay held on tight to his father and Ed returned his son's affection enthusiastically.

"My word is this a surprise!" Ed said with jovial contentment, pulling back to scrutinize his only child. "Finally found time to visit, eh? And I believe you've grown an inch or two!" Ed's eyes were a lighter shade of blue than Jay's, but there's no doubt that they contained the same sparkle and depth. "So tell me Jay, how've ya been? What's new?"

Jay pulled back his hood and gave his father a wide-eyed, incredulous look. "Never mind _me_, Dad! What's going on _here_?!" He gestured a bewildered hand at the packed car and the suitcase at his feet. "What's happening between you and Mom?!"

Ed's lips lost its cheerful grin and the tired lines on his aging face became more apparent as his visage darkened with melancholy. "Oh…I see now… Your Ma must've called you…"

When his father turned away with a dispirited frown, Jay tried to swallow the apprehension that was slowly building in his throat. "Is… Is it true that…you and Mom are getting a…" Jay had to force the appalling word from his mouth. "…divorce…?"

Ed sighed heavily and faced his son. "You know how your Ma tends to overdramatize at times, Jay. I'm not divorcing her. I just need some time away to…rethink our relationship," he finished sadly.

"But why!?" Jay asked desperately. "You and Mom have been together for so long, Dad! What happened that was so bad that you would want to separate from her now?!"

Ed bent down wordlessly to retrieve his suitcase from the ground and moved around Jay to put it in the back seat of his car with the others. "Love isn't as black and white as you think, Jay."

Complete and utter confusion assaulted Jay's mind, and he stood rooted to the spot as his father climbed into the driver's seat. At the roar of the ignition, however, Jay quickly broke out of his befuddlement and ran to the side of the car.

"Wait, Dad! What do you mean?! What are you talking about?!" Jay's hands gripped the top of the car door tight, wanting nothing more than to tear the thing from its hinges and pull his father out.

With his hands braced on the steering wheel, Ed turned knowing eyes to his son. "You're not a little boy anymore, Jay. You're a grown, autonomous young man," he began, wearing a small, proud smile. "And one day, you are going to want to share your life with someone special." The warm radiance within Ed's light blue orbs suddenly dimmed, and his smile dissipated as he regarded his son solemnly. "But before you do, before you give your heart and soul to that person, make sure they reciprocate. Make sure their love for you is just as strong as your love for them."

Jay searched his father's eyes, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words. But it was like trying to reach for a star in the night sky, for the answer deftly eluded him. "Dad…I don't understand…"

"You will one day, son." Ed smiled faintly. "I have faith that you will…" And as an afterthought he added, "Please remember to go inside and say hello to your Ma before you leave, ya hear?"

Jay was suddenly struck with a severe sense of panic as the glass window began to rise, and the convertible top creaked and lifted to connect with the front windshield. His palms were now flat on the glass that separated him from his father. "Dad! Wait!"

A strong hand gripped Jay's shoulder from behind and gently eased him back and away from the hover car as it too began to lift slightly in the air. A fleeting glimpse of his father's face was all Jay saw before the vehicle lurched forward and sped out of the junkyard, leaving nothing but pillowing sand clouds in its wake.

Jay stood motionless, watching as his father's car became smaller and smaller as the distance between them lengthened. Ed's espoused wisdom before he left was important, Jay was sure, and it most likely held some connection between his parents' withering relationship.

"Jay? Let's go see how your Mom's doing, okay?"

Cole's soft alto reached through the recesses of Jay's shell-shocked mind, and he nodded numbly while once again taking the lead and heading for the quaint yet high-tech three-story house nestled on the far end of the junkyard. Even from the outside, the sturdy domicile looked as if it housed a family of imaginative inventors: Instead of a standard wooden or brick structure, the Walker residence was outlined in various metal plating and alloys. Flickering gadget lights lined the windows, and pipes hissing out steam snaked along the sides and roofs. But what was most impressive as well as curious, was the magnificent dome-like structure that made up the third story of the house.

With trembling hands, Jay removed his spare set of house keys, remembering when his parents had told him he could keep them when he had set off on his own years prior. Recalling the distant memory, he had been so anxious to leave this house and his parents back then, but now, after failing to stop his father and knowing that his mother was alone in this big, empty house, he was just as anxious to get back inside.

Six special keys were needed to unlock each articulately-designed security measure that armed and safeguarded the Walker home. And when Jay turned the final key and heard **"LASER CANNON DISARMED" **said by a feminine, computerized voice, he turned the knob and pushed open the door to his childhood home.

"Wow," Jay heard Cole mutter from behind him. "I feel sorry for whoever wants to break into this place…"

"Mom…?" Jay called out gently after crossing over the threshold. He snapped his fingers once and the darkened foyer lit up like a jewel.

Cole closed the door. "Huh…I've heard of a "clapper" before, but a "snapper"?"

"Yeah," Jay breathed, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. "Dad came up with the idea and had it installed for Mom when I was little. You see, Mom always thought that light switches were an "inconvenience" for people who were constantly on the move like she was. And "clappers", while they provided a quick solution, Mom didn't like the abrupt loudness needed to activate it and preferred the more…"pleasant acoustic" of finger-snapping. So now the entire house is programmed to accept only the sound of snapping fingers in order to produce light. Nifty for the picky, I always say."

But it wasn't just Ed doing things for Edna. It worked vice versa too. Jay's parents' marriage was based on more than just love, but equality as well. Brilliant minds often thought alike and what benefited one usually helped the other too. Jay couldn't recall a time where there was actually tension in the house between his parents. Everyday seemed like their anniversary and speaking of which, Jay knew that on December 28th his mother and father were to celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary—their Silver Anniversary.

_God-willing… _Jay thought miserably.

"Jason…?" Jay turned quickly in the direction the meek voice came from and stepped hurriedly into the neighboring living room.

Cole blinked and mouthed the name in question silently to himself in bewilderment before following after him. Jay found his mother, Edna, seated on a couch in the living room. Her glasses gone and her hazel eyes wet with tears, she stood up and called softly to her son once more. "Jason…"

Jay walked the few paces it took to reach his mother and embraced her just as he did his father. "It's okay, Mom. I'm here…"

"Oh Jason…" Edna sniffed and leaned back. "Did you say hello to your Pa?" She asked, smiling and Jay nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Uh, yeah…I did…" He looked worriedly at her, Edna's hair was out of its usual bun and thus, her long silvery, salt and pepper locks tumbled down her back and over her shoulders. She still adorned her work overalls, but where were her glasses? Jay then spotted them hanging from a thin chain around her neck. "But Mom…"

"Oh!? Now who's this behind you?" Edna asked, looking over her son's shoulder at Cole.

Jay sighed—derailed—but turned to gesture at Cole. "Don't you remember, Mom? You've met him before back at the Destiny's Bounty."

"Oh yes! That's right!" Edna wiped her eyes quickly and lifted her glasses back onto her face. "So nice to see you again, Kai."

Jay face-palmed while Cole smiled hesitantly. "Uh, no ma'am. I'm Cole."

"Oh! My apologies, dearie!" Edna reached down and clasped both her hands around Cole's much larger one. "I always seem to get you and Kai mixed up! You two look _so_ much alike!" She had peered up at him with such sincerity and earnest that Cole actually felt the need to go look in a mirror to see if maybe he _did_ resemble Kai.

Jay's hand slid hopelessly down his face. "No they don't, Mom…" he grumbled, but Edna simply carried on with a smile and patted Cole's hand before letting it go.

"I bet you haven't seen our lovely abode yet, have you dearie? Jason, why don't you show Cole around while I start on dinner, hmm?"

Jay ran a hand through his hair. His mother always had a rather off-putting personality, but this was just a little too much right now. "Mom, that's not important—"

"Oh and I see bags! Does that mean you two are staying for a few nights, Jason?!" Edna exclaimed. Her eyes were wet with enough tears again that she looked like she was going to cry at any given moment. Jay hadn't seen his mother this upset since Uncle Edward died a year ago. But nevertheless, he tried again to reach her—to get her to tell him what happened.

"Yes Mom, that's the plan, but—" Edna suddenly enveloped her son in another hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Jason…" she whispered, her voice frail and heavy with emotion. "I really need you here with me right now."

"Mom…" Jay's arms came slowly around his mother's waist and he hugged her close. If only she would just tell him. How was he supposed to help if he was kept in the dark about the situation? When Edna released Jay, tears were freely rolling down her cheeks. But in spite of her sorrow, she still smiled lovingly at her son. She turned to regard Cole.

"Do you like spaghetti, dearie?" She asked him softly and Cole inclined his head.

"Yes ma'am, very much."

"Good," Edna breathed. "I'll go get started on that then." Her eyes landed on Jay and she touched his cheek. "Go show your friend our home, Jason. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Jay frowned despondently, but nodded his understanding. "Alright, Mom…" he said, defeated.

Soon, Edna left the two ninja alone and disappeared into the kitchen. Cole silently approached Jay and rested his hand on his shoulder. "She's probably just…in a state of shock or something," he reasoned tentatively. "Give her a little time and I'm sure she'll come around."

Jay sighed again—he seemed to be doing that a lot lately—and looked at his friend. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He adjusted the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder and nodded towards a grand, twisted metal staircase. "C'mon, I'll show you the place."

* * *

**Author's Note: Unfortunately, there aren't many episodes with Ed and Edna present, so I did the best I could from the ones they're in. How did I do? Please leave me your thoughts! **


	4. Share With Me

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."—Helen Keller_

_**Chapter 4 ~ Share With Me**_

Jason. The name just wouldn't leave Cole's mind. It wasn't a particularly unique name, quite common really, but for some reason he couldn't let go of it. Did anyone on the Destiny's Bounty know Jay's real name? Did Nya? Or was he the only one that just happened to stumble across it?

Cole kept his eyes trained on Jay's back as he followed him up the spiraling metal staircase. He tried to take in the sights of the Walker residence, but he was currently too fixated on the simple aspect of his best friend's true name. Cole wondered if it held any significant sentimental value to Jay. Would he allow anyone outside his family to call him by it?

_Would he allow me? _

The abrupt and loud thumping of Cole's heart informed the ninja leader that he would undoubtedly like that…very much. But he knew not to get his hopes up too high. For one, Jay wasn't in the best of moods right now. The issue with his parents was taking a real toll on his psyche. Of that, Cole was sure. And unfortunately, the Earth Ninja wasn't the best person to come to for consolation. He had simply lucked out on the chipmunk-talking and baiting Jay to race earlier. And the last thing Cole wanted to do was fire off at the mouth and say the wrong thing. He had learned his lesson the last time.

_No poor choice of words here, Cole. Jay is really sensitive right now, so maybe just inquiring about his name would be a safe route… When the right moment presents itself… _

"Okay well, on the first floor besides the kitchen and the living room, there's also a bathroom and a den area that my folks use for recreational stuff like: pool, table tennis, and I think my old foosball table is still in there," Jay said just as he and Cole reached the second floor. He turned to the slightly taller man beside him and graced him with a small grin.

"Now that I think about it, you're actually the first person in our little clan to see my house firsthand," Jay said. "We've been to the junkyard, sure, but no one has seen or been inside my childhood home… Don't you feel special?"

Cole eyed that fragile grin on Jay's face carefully. The blue ninja had never been one for euphemism, but he could easily tell that his friend was a little nervous about him being here despite what he just said.

Cole chuckled lightly. "You're not exactly what I would call an enigma, Jay." Raising an easy eyebrow, Cole caught the slight defensive edge within sapphire gems and delved forward honestly. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious, and just from stepping foot in your house, I've already learned something that intrigues me."

There. Subtlety. A ninja's best friend. A hint that he was interested in Jay's life without appearing overly eager. And Jay—quick to decipher—blushed and looked awkwardly away.

"Uh…yeah…about that… Listen, let's just get through the tour first and then we'll talk about…_that_, okay?"

Cole smiled. "Sure…and, Jay?" Blue eyes peered at him with slight trepidation. "You don't have to tell me _everything_, okay? Just whatever's comfortable with you. I'm not here to pry, and I'm sure as hell not here to judge," Cole ended seriously.

The dimming wariness dissipated from Jay's eyes and a breathtaking smile brightened his face. "Heh…I know Cole, and thanks." He flicked his head forward and snapped his fingers, flooding the once dim hallway with light. "C'mon follow me."

Now relaxed and optimistic, Cole rerouted his gaze and really started to survey his surroundings as they passed. Regardless of the technological blitzkrieg the outside of Jay's house personified, the interior appeared homier and somewhat eclectic. The spacious hallway they ambled through was aligned with beautiful translucent sconces that radiated a calming luminosity, and while some of the doors impersonated wood, the nuts and bolts etched through and bordering around the frames kept Cole guessing at their true consistency.

"The two doors we just passed are used mainly for storage," Jay explained diligently. "One for electromagnetic equipment and the other for radioactive synthesized alloys…safer to just stay away, trust me."

Cole made a mental note.

Jay then jutted a thumb at two double doors on the left. "This here is the library/study and further down is my parents' room." The two young men then stopped in front of a large steel door painted blue that had a sign on it that read: _JASON'S DOMAIN! KEEP OUT!_ Of which Jay hurriedly took down.

"Uh! Just ignore that!" He said in one quick breath and glanced at Cole uneasily before pointing down the hall to another blue steel door across from his parents' room. "That right there was my own private lab from where I tinkered about and stuff. A lot of fond memories were created in that room."

"Yeah, I bet," Cole responded softly, trying to ease his friend's apprehension. He knew that both Jay and Nya were engineering buffs, but such topics always flew over his head. All he got were the basics—the bare, simple basics—though there was a time when he had asked Jay to enlighten him about some of his inventions back at the monastery. Cole smiled fondly at the memory. Jay had nearly overwhelmed him with his vast knowledge of robotics and unbridled enthusiasm on the subject matter. The utterly enthralled cadence of his voice, the way his deep blue eyes sparkled—yes, it was an unforgettable time. But in all actuality, that time spent with Jay was when Cole came up with his first nickname: The Mouth of Lightning.

"And um…there's a bathroom that connects to the lab that also connects to my room, which is, of course, right here…" Jay grasped the handle to the door, but hesitated. A brief frown of indecision fleeted across his face before he closed his eyes and muttered: _"It's him…so it's fine."_

Cole's acute hearing caught the breathless whisper, but didn't get a chance to comment, for Jay had already opened the door to his room. A brisk snap of the fingers later and light instantly engulfed the gargantuan space.

"Whoa…"

Cole's eyes roved Jay's room with anxious abandon. Yes, it was impressive in size and quality, with its king-sized bed, massive state-of-the-art entertainment system, personalized workstation and laptops, latest video game consoles and many other jewels that would make any guy envious. But what took Cole's breath away was the color scheme. Yes, he had expected Jay's room to be swathed with deep blues, but he never would've guessed that the bold shade of burnt orange would accompany them.

Orange was blue's compliment as blue was orange's compliment. The two brought out the best in each other, and perhaps coincidently…orange was Cole's favorite color.

"Damn Jay…" Cole breathed in awe, "…your room is amazing…"

Not hearing a boisterous come-back like he was expecting, Cole turned to find Jay sitting on the edge of his humongous bed with a strange chrome-colored sphere in his hand. Cole frowned in concern at Jay's melancholic profile and went to sit beside him, letting his duffel bag drop to the floor next to Jay's.

A pensive silence ensued, and Cole debated with himself whether or not to break it. Jay suddenly tossed the sphere over at Cole, and it was the ninja's quick reflexes that saved the object from falling to the carpeted floor.

Cole held the somewhat large and heavy sphere firmly in one hand and looked at Jay curiously. "You're a strong guy, Cole," Jay said. "See if you can open it."

Cole's brow furrowed, slightly taken aback by the younger's request and looked from his friend to the strange object in his hand. The sphere's smooth metallic surface appeared to be covered with inscribed runes across its center, and green eyes stared blankly at the little cryptograms until Jay enlightened him.

"The runes along the center reads: _Two lovers take hold, and pull to connect thine souls."_

"What?" Cole asked, deadpanned and Jay chuckled.

"Yeah, I know right? That's the same thing I said when my dad first told me what those runes meant." Jay scooted closer to Cole so that their knees soundly touched, but neither of them noticed. "Cole, what you have in your hand there is the Walker Family Heirloom. It's been passed down for a total of ten generations now through the hands of Walker men. Dad gave that to me as a present on my fifteenth birthday, and said that when the time comes for me to truly commit to someone I love and they were ready to commit to me, then I was to use this for clarification."

"Clarification?" Cole asked, glancing from the sphere in his hand to Jay. "Clarification for what?"

Jay's lips twitched into a wry smile. "To see if my partner and I were going to make it through the long-haul—through eternity. I was skeptical of course—still am really—but, I remember when Dad and Mom demonstrated it to me. They each simply took a hold of it and…it opened when they pulled."

"What was inside?" Cole asked next, enthralled by the story as well as by Jay's reflective expression.

"Light," Jay answered. "Connecting rays of brilliant white light. I thought it was a gimmick, ya'know? Just a silly little trinket that one of my ancestors made to make themselves feel better about their relationship. But then Dad assured me that it wasn't made by any Walker—or any human for that matter. As the story goes, it was Cloud Walker who solved the mystery of the sphere's origins, and proved that it belonged to an ancient race that dwelled on Ninjago long before we or even the Serpentine did."

Jay shook his head. "Anyway, supposedly what it does is that it takes the emotions from the hearts of the individuals who hold it, and then converts them into a type of energy. The energy is then used to break apart the sphere while still holding the two halves together. And that occurrence symbolizes the couples' undying love for each other. It proves that they are soul mates."

Jay turned away and bowed his head, his chestnut bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "I want that to be true now more than ever," he whispered. "The sphere proved that Mom and Dad's love for each other was everlasting. Love can't just…_disappear_, can it? How can love be so complicated?" Jay's gloved hands gripped his knees tight, and Cole caught a glimpse of the first splash of tears as they hit the lightning wielder's knuckles. "I don't want them to split up, Cole. God, if only I had visited more, then maybe…"

Cole eyed the Walker Heirloom in his hand, and then moved to place it on a small crystal pedestal standing erect on Jay's nightstand where he was sure the former had gotten it from. He settled himself beside his best friend once more and placed a supporting hand on top of Jay's.

"Jay…I don't know if this helps any, but…I know what you're going through. My parents separated when I was five."

Jay's head snapped up abruptly and he turned wide, glistening eyes to the one beside him. Cole sat calmly as vivid images of his past circulated through his mind's eye. Even after fifteen years, he could still recall his mother's face perfectly: Long, wavy auburn hair, eyes like polished jade, a healthy dark olive complexion, and when she smiled…a dimple would show in her left cheek.

His mother's tearful farewell echoed within the chambers of Cole's heart:

"_A can't stay here in a loveless marriage, sweetie. And if only you didn't have your father's face, I would take you with me. But he'll take care of you…I know he will. Be good, sweetie… Goodbye."_

The memory stopped hurting Cole years ago, and he still hoped that wherever his mother was, she was happy. Cole took a deep breath and soldiered passed his surfacing emotions. Jay was still watching him wordlessly, shock and concern etched across his face, but the ninja leader assured his friend with a serene smile.

"My mother, Francesca, she left Pop because she felt he loved music more than he loved her. And I can understand why she felt that way. Back then, Dad was obsessed." Cole's lips curved sardonically. "Well, you all saw my house. Kinda easy to figure out, right…?" He shrugged. "Anyway, she felt she had to leave and Dad… He tried to reason with her and convince her that he had enough love for her too. And I tried as well. I didn't want my parents to split up, but in the end I was powerless to stop the inevitable…"

"Cole…you never said anything," Jay whispered and Cole gave another half-hearted shrug.

"Well, it's not exactly something I'd go around bragging about, Jay."

Jay blinked, a few wayward tears wetting his lashes. "I'm sorry," he said mournfully and Cole squeezed his hand.

"It's okay. Mom was strong and I'm sure she's happy. And Pop ultimately moved on too. I had a fairly rough childhood, but Dad took good care of me…just like she said he would." Cole then slowly leaned forward and stared deeply into Jay's troubled sapphires, his mouth pulled into a serious frown.

"But there's a difference between your parents and mine, Jay. There's still hope here. Remember what your dad said, he just went to go think about some things for awhile. Nothing is set in stone yet. And in any event, it isn't like you to fall into pessimism." An encouraging smile. "Right? Mr. Positive Thinking?"

Being this close to Jay was having some bizarre effects on Cole's body. His motives and intentions towards his best friend's dilemma were pure. And yet… He thought he was calm, and yet…

_Why do I feel so…hot all of a sudden…? Why is my heart pounding so frantically…? Why…?_

"Thanks, Cole…" Jay's quiet tone did nothing to pierce the heavenly fog Cole's mind was currently wrapped in. If anything, it enticed him more. "Thanks for being my friend, thanks for coming with me, and thanks…for sharing with me…"

Cole became spellbound by Jay's soft sincerity, captivated by his rare, pristine gems. "Don't worry about it," he whispered gently. "I know you would've done the same for me."

Jay suddenly leaned back and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Damn it... I'm crying way too much." He gave Cole a pointed glare. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Cole blinked, the blissful fog disrupted, but something still pulled at him. He didn't want Jay to act tough when it was obvious he was hurting. He wanted Jay to open up further to him, to be able to relax completely in his presence. He wanted Jay to share _more_ with him.

"You have every right to cry, Jay," Cole reasoned firmly, and took hold of the hand that was still lying beneath his and lifted it. "It doesn't make you any less of a man for showing emotion." He moved Jay's hand to his shoulder and let it rest there. "I promise I won't tell anyone though, if that's what you want. This can be just between us. Only don't be ashamed, okay? You can let yourself go around me."

Jay stared at Cole as if he'd never seen him before, but Cole didn't say anything else, only smiled his support and loyalty to his friend. And soon, fresh tears gathered within ocean blues. However, Jay said nothing as he leaned forward and encircled his arms around Cole's shoulders.

Cole released an inaudible sigh and returned the warm embrace, coaxing Jay forward by rubbing soothing circles on his back. Hugging while sitting down was a little awkward, but the feeling of closeness was engaging all the same.

_This feels…really nice… _One of Cole's hands moved to Jay's head and the black ninja cursed the obstruction of his gloves as he caressed the silken chestnut locks experimentally. _Hmm…he smells nice too…_

Cole closed his eyes contently—the heavenly fog permeating his mind once more—and placed his lips next to Jay's ear. "I'm here for you, Jason," he breathed in a wanton pitch.

Jay shuddered in his arms and leaned back, his brow creased and his eyes searching. "Cole…?"

Cole licked his lips at the soft inquiring intonation of his name. Heat steadily rose inside of him and his heart thundered its tempo in his ears. Cole's deliciously fogged gaze diverted from questioning sapphires, and lowered to full baby pink lips. The pull within him was near gravitational! It was so strong!

_God…what's happening…? I want… I want to…_

The space between the two friends was dwindling. So much in fact, that Cole could feel Jay's warm breath on his lips.

_Jason…_

"Boys, dinner!"

Both ninja pulled abruptly apart like two electrons and rocketed to their feet. Cole's face was on fire as he stared at Jay with wide-eyed fear. But the Master of Lightning was not much better and nearly mirrored Cole's deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

_What the hell!? What did I almost do?! _

Swallowing thickly, he lifted a trembling hand towards his friend. "Jay, I—" But no sooner did he get the other's name out, Jay zipped passed him and out the door. Cole cursed under his breath, but didn't give into the urge to dash after Jay. Instead, he stood awkwardly in Jay's room by himself and worked to regain his composure.

"Calm down, Cole. It was just… It was just…"

Just what? Cole's mind didn't offer up any answers, his heart, however, happily gave him one, one that he wasn't quite willing to agree with.

"No…it was just…a mistake."

With his heart still refusing to settle normally, Cole made his exit and trekked a purposefully slow trek back to the top of the stairs. Once there, he could already hear Edna's voice inquiring about him, although he couldn't hear Jay's response…if he even gave one.

Steeling himself, Cole began his descent down the spiraling metal staircase, thinking about how he was going to apologize to his best friend…for almost kissing him.


	5. Dinner Revelations

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a little bit. I was feeling under the weather this past weekend and didn't feel like doing anything. Which I'm sure everybody knows what that's like. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, people. I really appreciate the civility.**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal _

"_Friendship…is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.—Muhammad Ali_

_**Chapter 5 ~ Dinner Revelations**_

_What in the hell happened up there?! _Jay thought fearfully. His mind was consumed in a whirlwind of uncertainty, and his heart continued to beat its anxious rhythm long after he had fled his room and sat down at the kitchen table for dinner.

Jay absently twirled the spaghetti noodles around his fork, taking mild appreciation that his mother decided to fix the meal normally instead of using salamander tails as a substitute for the noodles. His eyes stayed fixated on his plate, refusing to glance up for a second in fear of maybe catching Cole's eye. And worst still, Jay could feel that his face was still thoroughly flushed from his previous encounter with his best friend.

_I just don't get it?! Why did he…? _Jay's mind replayed the momentously strange occurrence from just a few moments ago. He had felt warm in friend's embrace, calmed by the strong—yet surprisingly—gentle hands on his back. _And his eyes… Why did he look at me like that…?_

In the past, Jay had almost always jokingly called Cole the "Green-Eyed Monster" or to rib the earth-user further, would say that he always looked "green with envy". But up in his room, Jay had been unable to look away, and was indubitably inspired to delve deeper into Cole's rich, vibrant green eyes. So green and so peerless, that they resembled forest emeralds or brilliant spring grass. And Cole had given him such an intense look, one that Jay couldn't even begin to describe.

But he did notice, that Cole's eyes had darkened a tint—became smoldered into fine cuts of polished jade. Jay couldn't suppress the second shudder that wracked his body today at the remembrance of Cole's whispered words in his ear:

'_I'm here for you, Jason…'_

_And why…? Why did he use…_that _name…? I didn't give him permission to…_

"Jason? Are you cold? I can turn on the heater if you're feeling a little chilly?"

Jay's head snapped up in surprise at his mother's voice, and eyed her fretful expression from across the table. "Uh, no! I'm fine, Mom!" He yelped, and cringed in on himself at his abrasive tone, his flush deepening to rouge.

But as always, Edna was undisturbed by her son's embarrassment and focused on her maternal duty. "Oh… Or maybe you're too warm? You do look a bit flushed…" The experienced mother suddenly placed a hand over her heart. "Goodness, do you have a fever? Oh Jason, I told you just running around in those pajamas would get you sick one day."

Exasperation was quickly setting in, and Jay's left temple began to thump in the most agonizing of ways. He massaged the point of ache tenderly. "They're not called _"pajamas"_, Mom," Jay hissed through gritted teeth. "These are called ninja suits, and no, I am not sick."

Edna smiled. "Okay, if you say so, Jay-lly Bean."

Jay groaned and looked down at his plate. _Just…kill me now…_

"So Cole," Edna turned to the other sitting beside her son, "do you like my spaghetti?"

"Oh, umm… I actually haven't tasted it yet," Cole said, but immediately twirled his fork in the saucy noodles and took a bite. He chewed on his mouthful thoughtfully at first before his lips stretched-out into a grin. "Mmm-hmm…" He swallowed. "This is really good, Mrs. Walker. Thanks."

Edna preened and pushed up her glasses. "You're quite welcome, sweetie." She tilted her head curiously, scrutinizing the black-haired young man. "You know…you are somewhat on the handsome side, Cole. I bet you have a lot of girls tripping over themselves to get to you, hmm?"

Cole scratched the back of his head bashfully, his cheeks heating up. "Uhh…I don't know…"

"Although…" Edna diverted her sparkling hazel gaze to her son again. "I'm afraid that you're nowhere near as beautiful as my Jason."

"_MOM!" _Jay's head had snapped up again with lightning speed. Mortification was radiating from his entire being as he stared at his mother in utter disbelief.

"But it's true, Jason," Edna persisted gleefully then turned to Cole as if seeking concurrence. "Now tell the truth, sweetie. Have you ever seen such a deep and perfect pair of blue eyes?" She asked the black ninja, and Cole visibly struggled for an answer, his face reddening further.

A miserable groan of dismay rumbled from Jay's throat as he covered his face with both hands. _Don't you say a word, Cole! Don't. Say. Anything!_

"Oh, Jason's eyes always reminded me of his Uncle Edward's," Edna carried on, oblivious to her son's emotional anguish. "You wouldn't believe how many heads he made turn when we used to visit the city as a family. And not just girls either," Edna wagged her finger playfully, "because quite a few boys mistook Jason for one while he was in high school."

Jay's hands gripped his face tight. _Never mind, Cole. Please say something!_

"Oh yes, I remember! You were sixteen, Jason, and you let your hair grow out passed your shoulders, because you wanted to try a new look. But as soon as boys took an interest in you romantically, and wanted to court you, you begged your Pa to cut it. Do you remember that, Jason?"

How could Jay forget? He had been home-schooled most of his life, but Ed and Edna had conceded to let him attend high school in Dialchrome City despite the long commute back and forth. Jay had been positively overjoyed to finally be amongst his peers—regardless of being fourteen as a freshman—and relished in the new wonders of his high school life. His junior year, however, was the most memorable…but not in a good way.

Jay was feeling bold that particular year and decided to let his hair down and relax—literally and figuratively. It was only a few weeks into the new school year when he started getting more than his fair share of looks from the "other half" of the student body. Getting publicly approached by other boys was embarrassing enough, but then more chocolates and love letters found their way into his locker, and sometimes even jewelry. And what made the occurrences so bizarre was that Jay dressed no differently than he had the previous years. Which meant that the boys who had attempted to court him, had to have _known_ that he was a boy too. The dawning realization had flustered Jay to no end, and being too embarrassed to tell his parents the truth, he misconstrued the reason for wanting to have his hair cut short to save face.

He fibbed again to his parents when he reported back the following day and said that the other boys had stopped pestering him…when in actuality, they hadn't. Well, not entirely anyway. Jay still received the occasional love letter, candies, or gift in his locker…just not at such high volume. He had to really put his foot down and declare his heterosexuality by finally starting to date a girl he had liked, but had been too nervous to approach. And perhaps that was all the push he needed in the end, but if Jay was to be completely honest with himself…he never would've gotten through that harrowing time without his good friend, Elliot Hawthorne.

But that was a story for another day.

Jay was beginning to sweat. The prick to his senses informed him that Cole's penetrating gaze was boring holes through the side of his skull. _Damn it… Can this day get any worse?_

"But more than that, I believe that some girls were intimidated by Jason's beauty and feared that he outshined them in that category, though the few girls Jason _did _date, never seemed to be his type." Edna giggled and tucked a stray salt and pepper lock behind her ear. "That is until Nya showed up."

Apparently it could.

Jay's mind screeched to a staggering halt as he registered his mother's words. Had it really only been mere hours before his life took such an irrevocable turn in the romance department? Throwing every other emotion aside, melancholy took center stage and pressed down heavily on his heart. But before despair could completely consume him, he mentally shook himself and shielded his heart with thick fortified walls.

Jay took a deep breath and lowered his hands. He kept his expression neutral as he peered at his mother across from him. Edna grinned happily at Jay, and the blue ninja felt his resolve waver, for he knew how happy _both _his parents were that he and Nya had been seeing each other, his mother especially.

"I'm actually surprised Nya isn't here with you, Jason," Edna said, but then her eyes widened and she gushed with barely controlled excitement. "Oh! Did she stay behind to start planning the wedding?!" Her shining orbs flickered to the instantly shell-shocked friend. "Cole, have you seen the ring? It's simply breathtaking! Jason emailed me a picture of it over six months ago! He had it professionally customized and engraved! Why, he even had her birthstones implanted in it! Oh, I just know Nya will make a wonderful daughter-in-law! How come you waited so long to give it to her? And—"

Each one of Edna's exuberant sentences attempted to slash Jay through the heart, but the Master of Lightning repelled each attack with steadfast acceptance. He didn't break before and wasn't about to break now. Jay hadn't planned on telling his mother about his break-up with Nya yet. But as he looked at her now—pouring all of her energy into what she assumed was transpiring—he knew he had to tell her the truth and make her face reality…just as he had. And maybe…that would serve as the catalyst to help Edna come to terms with her own troubles and confide in him.

Jay balled his fists on the table and opened his mouth. "Mom, Nya and I aren't together anymore."

Jay's voice had carried over Edna's cheerful chatter and the mother faltered in her speech until she stopped, blinked, and looked to her son's somber expression. "What…?"

Jay soldiered on and looked her square in the eye. "She broke-up with me earlier today." Another question formed on Edna's lips, but Jay intercepted it before it could be spoken, already knowing what she was about to ask. "Because Mom, I wasn't enough…and someone else was."

Edna recoiled as if slapped. _"Wasn't enough?! You?!" _She cried. "What did she say exactly? Did the two of you sit down and discuss the problems you were having? What all was she expecting from you when you've given her so much? Who did she leave you for?" Hazel eyes glistened. "And did you fight for her, Jason?"

"She never mentioned any lasting problems to me," Jay said with as much strength as he could muster. "And yes, I did fight for her, but…"

Jay frowned as he recalled him and Cole's senseless bickering and rivalry, the way their close bond stretched, strained, and nearly broke at the seams…and all because of one girl. To think that he had been on the verge of losing a close friend—a brother—with whom he had trained with, bled with, struggled with, laughed with, played with, shared with for years! He, Cole, Kai, Zane, and now even Lloyd were more than just a team of Elemental Ninja. They were a brotherhood. And he would never be the one to place that precious friendship in jeopardy ever again.

Jay's strength of heart turned solidly into unwavering determination. "But, I wasn't willing to let a girl—despite my love for her—come in between me and my best friend. Nothing should be worth that. And it really didn't matter what him or me did, because in the end, it was going to be Nya's decision anyway. And…as long as he gives Nya the happiness she wants then…" Jay smiled with a loving warmth that touched his eyes, "…that's okay with me."

A comforting weight settled on top of Jay's hand, and he turned to his friend beside him—sapphires meeting emeralds for the first time since they had sat down for dinner. Cole was still flabbergasted by what he had learned, of course, but Jay's words of unfathomable loyalty and friendship got him to respond. And Jay easily deciphered the meaning behind those green pools—_I'm here for you, Jason._

Jay smiled. _Yeah, I know you are, Cole…but I still didn't give you permission to call me that…_

Edna's shocked gaze drifted from her son, downward to Jay and Cole's touching hands, before slowly ascending again to the one Nya left Jay for. Her lips pursed angrily—her excellent mind easily connecting the dots—despite the heartwarming scene before her. "You don't get any cake."

Cole's head whipped around, and he stared at Edna in slack-jawed consternation. "You have cake?" He asked in a small whisper, and his look turned pleading. "I want cake… Please…?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Mom, come on. Cole's a great guy, its fine. _I'm_ fine."

More sad than angry, Edna nodded. She swallowed her tears as best she could. "It just seems like such a waste, Jason. Two years…gone. I'm so sorry."

Jay's lips twitched into a half-smile. "Yeah, me too, Mom…" Jay didn't question why Cole's hand still rested atop his, only plunged forward. "But Mom…now that you know my failing…what was yours?"

His mother's face blanched and the way her eyes shifted alarmed Jay that she was about to make some kind of excuse or flee, so he tried again. "Mom, the situation between you and Dad is serious. If there's anyone you can confide in, wouldn't it be me? And who knows, I may be able to help."

"Oh Jason…" Edna's expression turned stricken with pain and remorse. "I just don't want you to hate me too…"

"Dad doesn't hate you, Mom," Jay said gently but firmly. "And I could never hate you no matter what. You're my mother, and I will always love you."

An elongated silence filled the kitchen, and Edna fiddled with the napkin in her hand nervously. Jay kept quiet and tried to wait as patiently as he could, but the longer the silence stretched, the more apprehensive he became. Suddenly, he was more than grateful to feel Cole's hand on top of his.

Finally, Edna hesitantly met her son's gaze and as clearly and calmly as she could, she began to explain. "When your Uncle Edward was on his deathbed…he wanted to tell your Pa something, but I didn't let him. Your Pa loved his brother, and I didn't want him to think less of Edward during his passing. So, I told Edward that I would tell him, and that he didn't have to worry." She closed her eyes. "I was ready…to bear the guilt alone…even though it was both our faults…"

Jay's heart pounded. Cold fear and anxiety pricking up his spine like needles. "Both your faults…? Mom…what did…" his voice shook, "…what did…"

At his mother's falling tears, Jay's eyes widened in realization. "No…you couldn't have…"

"We didn't mean for it to happen, Jason," Edna choked out. "It was only one time, and then never again. Because I loved your Pa, Jason, as Edward loved his wife…your Aunt Edina."

"_If you loved him then why?!"_ Jay shouted vehemently, his chest heaving from his outburst. _"What did Dad do you to that drove you to cheat on him with his very own brother?! And not only that! How could you do that to your sister?!"_

"Jason…"

"No wait…" Jay's breath came out in harsh pants. He thought back to his childhood. "When was this? Because I can't remember a time when you and Dad were at odds with each other."

If anything, Edna appeared to shrink in her chair, looking very small and feeble. Her eyes looked everywhere but at Jay. "It was…before you were born, Jason. It was…during the fifth year of me and your Pa's marriage. We weren't living here in the Sea of Sand, but on the sub-continent of Europia overseas, in Wellbridge. We lived next door to Edward and Edina, and…it was that winter—four days before Christmas—that your Pa had to fly to Ninjago on a business trip, in an effort to get us settled there. I knew he had to, but I didn't want him to go. We'd always spend the holidays together and then our anniversary."

Edna removed her glasses and dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. She sniffed. "I was so distraught when he left. I didn't leave the house…all I did was sit by the phone and waited for him to call. It was then that Edward came by—alone and dismayed… As it turned out, Edina had left town too. We spent the days together, trying to lift each other's spirits. But when Christmas came…we were just two very lonely souls in need of warmth and solace and…it happened. It was wrong, and we both knew it. And after that, he left and we rarely spoke to each other again." Hazel finally rose to meet sapphire. "Your Pa came back on the day of our anniversary and…I was so happy. That was supposed to be the night of your conception, Jason, but after I told your Pa the truth this morning…he got suspicious and…very angry… He—He thinks that…"

At once, the walls around Jay's heart crumbled to dust. Tears gathered in his eyes as he shook his head rapidly. "No…no…"

In Jay's mind, it didn't seem like a possibility. How could the man he had lived with, known, and loved his entire life…not be his father? And although his Uncle Edward taught him quite a number of things during the time he spent with him, Jay could count on his fingers the times his uncle and aunt came to visit him and his parents when they were still alive.

Feeling dejected and incredibly miserable, Jay rose abruptly from his chair—his hand slipping out from under Cole's. He moved to speed pass his mother when she rose too and grabbed his arm tight, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Jason please, you are Ed's son not Edward's!" Edna cried desperately. "I'm going to prove it tomorrow by going to get a blood test! So please, don't leave me, please!"

Jay looked back at his mother, his vision blurred with tears as he watched her bury her face in the sleeve of his suit. He needed to distance himself, he couldn't stay here.

He turned away, his bangs casting a shadow over his face. "Please let go, Mom. I'm not leaving; I just…need to be alone for awhile…"

Edna peered up at her son—her gaze clearly beseeching—and gradually loosened her grip on his arm. At the first feel of liberation, Jay slipped from her grasp and took one—two shaky steps back before turning and fleeing to the living room and up the spiraling metal staircase.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave your thoughts. Thanks.**


	6. Beneath the Desert Stars

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over…"—Octavia Butler_

_**Chapter 6 ~ Beneath the Desert Stars**_

Cole felt his stomach drop. The evening had plunged into a conflagration of startling revelations and tumbled into the dark pits of desolation and despair. Cole was deeply worried about Jay, but he knew he couldn't just abandon Edna in her grief. He had to do something, and so he moved.

Edna had collapsed to her knees in tears when Jay fled out of the kitchen, thus he kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arm delicately around her shoulders. "Mrs. Walker…?" Cole called softly to the distressed mother and Edna immediately turned and buried her face in the ninja leader's chest.

"Oh Cole, it was a mistake," Edna gasped hoarsely. "A horrible, _horrible_ mistake. And now, my husband left me and I've made my little boy cry…"

Cole's heart went out to the aging woman. Her love for her family was heartfelt and everlasting, and it was obvious she truly regretted what she did all those years ago. He consoled her as best he could and allowed her to cry in his embrace.

"Mrs. Walker…everyone makes mistakes. No one on Ninjago is perfect," Cole whispered earnestly. "Jay still loves you and Mr. Walker does too." Cole had no solid proof of the latter, but from Ed's words spoken earlier, he could readily deduce that the mechanic still cared about his wife enough to not divorce her right away. That had to count for something.

Cole rubbed her back. "But…everyone needs a healing period. And however long that takes…you uh…have to be understanding…and prepared."

"Prepared…?" Edna lifted her head, her watery hazel eyes meeting Cole's gaze fearfully. "You mean…prepared to be alone…? But Jason is Ed's son. I know it. I _feel_ it."

At a loss, Cole opted to stay silent, feeling that he didn't have the right words needed to give the anxious mother peace of mind. With accordance to logic and reason, Cole figured the outcome had a 50/50 chance of occurring either way. If the biggest _faux pas _in Edna's act of adultery was that Jay turned out to be Edward's son and not Ed's, then the collateral damage could be beyond repair. But even if Edna proved that Jay is Ed's son…infidelity is a major kink in any relationship. And then there's the matter with Jay himself. What would he do when the dust settled? What was he going to do _now_?

Cole recalled his friend's heart-wrenching expression from earlier. He saw the tears. He saw those expressive sapphires display their disbelief and melancholy. Jay had wanted to be left alone, but the twinge in Cole's heart wanted him to do otherwise. Perhaps the _last_ thing Jay needed was to be alone right now.

_I need to get to him… I need to be beside him…_

Cole could feel Edna move and he glanced down at her. "I don't want to lose my family," she mumbled. "But I had to tell them the truth, I promised Edward… I'm so sorry Edina…*sniff*…"

Cole placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on Mrs. Walker, let's get you to bed."

Edna nodded absently and climbed to her feet with Cole's help. Together, the two made their way out of the kitchen and ascended the spiraling metal staircase located in the living room. Cole walked her all the way down the hall to her chambers and bid her goodnight. But before Edna closed the door, she left it open a crack and regarded Cole sadly.

"Thank you, Cole. You are a really nice young man… I'm sorry you had to see that."

Cole shook his head and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it. Jay's my best friend and I chose to come here with him knowing it wasn't going to be a picnic." Cole once again thought about him and Jay's pledge to each other during the Elemental Tournament and briefly closed his eyes, dipping his head in a firm nod. "I care a lot about Jay, and I'm not going to let him face this alone."

Edna eyed Cole for a long moment before returning his grin. "You're a good friend. Please look after my Jason for me tonight?"

"I will," Cole politely inclined his head again. "Goodnight, Mrs. Walker."

"Goodnight, Cole."

When Edna closed the door with a soft click, Cole turned around and marched right to Jay's room—thinking that that would be the first place to look. However, at seeing the door wide open and the interior dark, he knew Jay wasn't occupying the space. He glanced around the hallway with a frown. Jay undoubtedly would want to seek sanctuary after what happened, and if he wasn't in his room then…

Cole's critical gaze fell on the neighboring door next to Jay's room, the deep blue access slightly ajar. He remembered the steel door being firmly shut when Jay showed him around earlier, which meant…

"A lot of fond memories…" Cole whispered to himself, and with certainty he walked the short distance to Jay's laboratory door. He knocked first. "Jay…?" With nothing but silence answering him, Cole pushed the door open more and stepped into the room.

"Jay…?" Cole called again, looking around. The laboratory was…a laboratory as far as Cole could tell. Spacious, wide, and impeccably clean, Cole could easily picture a slightly younger Jay working about—experimenting with different chemicals, proficiently using his welding tools, creating and testing his new inventions, and possibly all under the watchful supervision of his parents. Originality's cradle—this was one of Jay's many elements.

Cole continued to navigate the area, but regardless of his efforts, Jay was nowhere to be found. Cole ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I know we're ninja and all, but surely he can't just disappear…"

Cole gave pause. _Hold on…_

Remembering his training, Cole cleared his mind and focused on expanding his senses. Sensei Garmadon had once said that through intense concentration, Elemental Masters can find or track each other through their Chi—their life essence. Thus Cole attempted that now.

_C'mon Jay…where are you…?_

At the center of Cole's soul was the golden bronze essence of Earth. He knew the root of his power inside and out, but pushed through the limitations of himself and began his search for a kindred spirit. Steadily holding his concentration, Cole felt a sudden pull from his element and looked up.

_He's…above me…? _The Master of Earth was instantly confused since Jay never showed him anywhere above the second floor. He, nonetheless, held fast to his friend's deep blue, lightning essence and started to look around Jay's lab instead.

"He had to have come through here, right…?" Cole searched thoroughly through the room full of _"fond memories" _until he came across a strange platform located in the back. Eyeing the console of buttons stationed on it, he took a chance and boarded it.

"Observatory…" The word was painted above the "up" and "down" arrow buttons on the console. Shrugging, Cole pressed the "up" button and waited to see what would happen. At once, the room draped itself in total darkness, and the ceiling above Cole slowly opened up, filtering in a pale white light.

Surprise and wonder etched across Cole's face as the platform gave a lurch and started its gradual ascent upward through the opening. The whole experience gave Cole the impression of what ascending into heaven would look like. The ride lasted no more than a few minutes, but when the platform stopped, Cole could only stare skyward—enthralled—at the impressive sight of the night sky.

Now on the third floor, in the dome-like structure, the metal plating that had covered the crest of the dome were absent, allowing one to view the star-filled heavens at their leisure. It was a beautifully clear night, and starlight was all that was needed to bathe the room with luminosity. Having never been to an observatory before, Cole was completely entranced, letting his sights soak up and sweep across the sky with the anxious abandon of an awestruck child.

"Oh man…"

As Cole's gaze continued its meandering, it finally found its way to ground level. "Jay…" The blue ninja stood against the shimmering white rays of stardust, his own gaze fixated and lost in the blanket of stars above. Jay didn't acknowledge Cole's whisper of his name and the latter licked his lips nervously before moving forward towards his forlorn friend.

Once beside him, Cole opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. What could he possibly say to ease Jay's troubled heart this time? _Maybe…I shouldn't have come… _Cole thought hopelessly. However, as he tried to convince himself to leave—to give his friend the solitude he wanted—his legs refused to budge. Jay's tearstained face and aura of depression tugged painfully at Cole's heartstrings, and the absence of the lightning-wielder's voice was beginning to disturb Cole once again, as it had during the long flight here.

He was about to try with his voice again when Jay opened his mouth first, his tone low and reflective—filling the voided silence and lifting some of the pressure off Cole's heart. "When my Uncle Edward last visited our family, he brought me up here one night and told me a story. I don't remember everything word for word, but…it was about two stars…and their forbidden love for each other."

"Yeah? How did it go?" Cole asked and Jay walked a couple of paces forward, stopping in front of a large and immaculate telescope. He turned to Cole and placed his hand on the length of it.

"Look here," Jay beckoned and Cole—curious—did as instructed. Looking into the eyepiece, Cole immediately spotted a star that shone bigger and brighter than its surrounding brethren.

"Do you see her? That's Vega," Jay said. "Although she was already committed to one, she secretly yearned for another…" Cole felt a light pressure on the telescope and relaxed as it moved to center on another cluster of stars. He then saw a new large star giving off a lustrous shine.

"It was him—Altair—that she wanted…and he was in the same circumstance as her. They were separated by their union to other stars and could never be together. But…Uncle Edward said that once a year the magpies would take pity on their misfortune and create a bridge so they could meet and be together for one night… Just one night…"

Cole lifted his head to peer at Jay as his voice faded. The blue ninja's brow creased and he lowered his gaze to the linoleum floor. "I didn't pay it any mind back then, it was only a story after all. But…do you think maybe he told me it for a reason? I mean…Mom said that it was only one time, and that Uncle Edward loved my aunt, but…maybe after that _one time_, his feelings changed and he feel in love with Mom. And maybe they rarely spoke after that because, Uncle Edward respected and loved Dad. Maybe…the love for his brother outweighed the love he had for Mom, and…he willingly sacrificed his own feelings to keep the peace…"

Jay's voice quivered near the end and he turned abruptly away from Cole, showing his back to the ninja leader. Cole lifted a hand to place on the other's shoulder, but at the last second thought better of it and let it drop listlessly to his side. He frowned at himself, hating the feeling of uselessness when the urge to act was so strong. He wanted to hold and comfort Jay, but recalling what happened the last time he did so, Cole didn't quite trust himself.

Jay shook his head. "I know it's just speculation, and Uncle Edward never gave any implication that I was his son. I guess… I guess I'm just trying to understand."

Cole took another glimpse up at the stars as he pondered his next words with careful deliberation. Offering his sympathies wouldn't be enough in this case. Jay was slowly but surely collapsing in on his self. His confusion was more than justified, but Cole wanted to know where his fellow ninja's heart was.

Making up his mind, he regarded his friend's back. "Jay, can I ask you something?"

The other ninja turned his head and peered at Cole over his shoulder, his once vibrant sapphires now dull and drained. "What is it?"

Cole spoke freely and frankly. "Do you hate your mother now? For what she did?" He asked and the dull gems widened a fraction before narrowing dangerously.

Jay whirled around to face his leader and best friend. "Of course not! Didn't you hear me down there?! She's my mother! I'll always love her! Love isn't something you can just turn 'on' or 'off' like a switch, Cole! No matter what!"

Cole stood firm against Jay's outburst and continued unfazed. "And knowing that, would it really make a difference whether or not Mr. Walker—Ed—was your biological father? Wouldn't you still love and regard him as such?"

The anger clouding Jay's face suddenly dispersed and shock readily took its place as he stared at Cole. "I may…be overstepping my bounds by saying this, but…" Cole then took a chance and moved closer to Jay. "…a father is someone who put the time in. Someone who teaches you to stand up for yourself. Someone who picks you up off the ground when you fall and dusts you off and says: _"Try again." _Someone who…" Cole inwardly smiled in remembrance of his own father. "…looks underneath your bed or checks your closet for monsters when you're scared."

He looked at Jay. "Ed did all of that for you, didn't he? He helped Edna raise you—Edward didn't. In my opinion, no matter what any blood test says…Ed Walker is your father."

The silence that followed stretched on for what seemed like forever.

"How did you…?" Jay stared at Cole, dumbstruck. "You've… You've really grown, Cole. I thought for sure you were going to say something stupid like: _"That's the way the cookie crumbles" _again, and I was prepared to ram my fist through your teeth."

"Hey!" Cole yelped and shook himself like an indignant hawk, his metaphorical feathers ruffled. "I'm not that insensitive and careless anymore, okay?"

He felt his breath hitch, however, when Jay's lips quirked up into a soft smile. "No, you're not," Jay agreed sincerely. "You've been nothing but helpful and…kind…" Cole fought hard to ward off a blush, though he couldn't stop his heart from pounding loudly in his ears. "…And you're right. It really doesn't matter. My dad is…my dad."

Cole breathed a subtle sigh of relief, glad to see the light return to his friend's eyes. Nevertheless, his relief was short-lived as his body went rigid with tension when Jay unexpectedly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around his back—effectively hugging him. Cole swallowed thickly, his heart beating like a jackhammer as Jay's body made solid, _willingly_ contact with his. Gone was the awkwardness of sitting down while hugging, _this_ was the real deal. He could feel the soft texture of chestnut locks ghosting against his cheek, and he inhaled sharply, making Jay's enticing scent thoroughly engulf his senses.

_He smells like…apples and cinnamon…_

"I've been saying this a lot lately, but dammit…I guess I have no choice but to say it again…" Jay whispered softly in Cole's ear, his warm breath tickling it. "…Thanks."

Cole's body was beginning to heat up once again as it did in Jay's room, as was his mind beginning to fog in a heavenly stupor…once again. But this time, he railed against his treacherous body and lifted his arms stiffly to wrap them around Jay's lower back, determined to keep himself in check and his actions platonic.

"We're…best friends, Jay," Cole got out as evenly as he could. "And I care. And it's not just me, you've grown too. You're…" he cleared his throat clumsily, "…great."

Jay's hold loosened and fell as he pulled away, and although it was like trying to break apart two magnets, Cole's arms did—eventually—unwound themselves from around the delicate swoop of the blue ninja's lower back and fell stubbornly to his sides.

The corner of Jay's lips curved up into a snarky smirk and he cocked his scarred eyebrow at his friend playfully. "Really? Do you mind repeating that? Only _louder_ this time. Oh! And can you elaborate, please?"

"Tch! Whatever…" Cole grumbled, but had to smile once he heard the gentle, wind chime-like acoustic of Jay's laugh.

Cole released another sigh of relief when Jay turned away from him. Nothing strange had occurred this time, thankfully, but he still felt he had to apologize for his weirdness earlier. It was definitely baffling to the ninja leader, because wasn't he supposed to feel such feelings toward Nya?

Cole blinked. _Right…Nya… _

If Cole was honest with himself, he hadn't thought about his new girlfriend since coming to the Sea of Sand. Oh who was he kidding? He hadn't thought about Nya since earlier this morning when he had last spoken to her. Then, there was the revelation about Jay buying a ring…an _engagement_ ring.

Cole focused on Jay, watching as he absently fiddled with the focus knob of the telescope, his profile peaceful under the pale starlight. He wanted to ask about it, because he agreed with Edna—it _did_ seem like a waste. And if Jay bought the ring over six months ago then…he had it _before_ their stupidity in New Ninjago City. Jay had planned to ask Nya to marry him, and would have if he had only backed off. Cole frowned, feeling odd and just…not right.

"Hey…" Cole was brought back from his reverie by Jay's quiet voice and gave the other ninja his attention. Jay's eyes were still fastened on the telescope, and his expression was still, ever tranquil. "I don't know what you're frowning about, but you don't have to worry about the ring or whatever, okay?"

Cole gawked at his friend's ability to read him, but Jay simply shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said, I wasn't still feeling a little hurt by the outcome, but…I _have_ accepted it. So if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it. And please Cole…this is another one of those things I'd like to keep just between us, okay?"

Apparently Cole's heart wasn't getting a break anytime soon and now the gears in his mind were starting to turn furiously, for _both_ kept persisting to him that something wasn't right. He tunneled through the obscurity, however, and opted to just adhere to his friend's feelings.

"Okay."

Jay suddenly lifted a hand towards his mouth in a feeble attempt to stifle a yawn. He then regarded Cole with an easy grin. "It's getting late, man… Listen, you can have my bed tonight, I'll be bunking up here."

"Here?" Cole asked, looking around the wide open space of the observatory in bewilderment. For other than the telescope, some high-tech desktop computers, and some bookshelves lined up against the walls filled with topics on astronomy, the room looked more or less empty. That is until Jay walked over to one of said computers and keyed in a few strokes…

"What the?!" Cole once again found his mouth hanging open as the floor before him suddenly flipped, and sprouted a fully made bed.

"Yeah. Here," Jay clarified shortly and Cole nodded.

"Oh." He supposed it would've been wise to leave now. It was painfully obvious that Jay wanted to go to bed, but he wasn't quite ready to call it a night yet. Cole still had an apology to deliver, after all, and his strong bond of friendship with the blue ninja dictated that he speak it tonight.

Cole turned away from the bed to look at Jay just as the other passed him to make a move for his newly revealed resting place for the night. Struck with a sudden sense of anxiousness, Cole made a spontaneous grab for Jay's hand to stop him, and the other looked back at him in shock, his hair whipping across his face from the momentum of his turn.

"Hold on a sec, Jay," Cole said in rush before the other could question him. "Ah…I owe you an apology for what happened earlier…in…in your room…" At Jay's widening eyes and sudden, scarlet blush, Cole plunged forward, feeling his own cheeks rush with heat. "I don't know what came over me. It could've been the mood or…" _The heat of your body, your tantalizing scent, the bewitching whisper of your voice, your deep blue eyes—_Cole's heart happily supplied, but the Master of Earth refused to yield to his bizarre, bumbling internal impulses and continued. "…anything," he finished lamely.

"Only know that I didn't mean to be weird. I'm really sorry, Jay." Jay's face was still aflame, and the way his eyes constantly shifted from Cole's face to the floor, nonverbally voiced how uncomfortable he was about the subject. However, he did try to smile to reassure his friend, though it ended up looking a bit strained, making Cole inwardly wince.

"H-Hey, calm down man…heh heh…" The light chuckle at the end was forced and Cole knew it. "Nothing happened so there's nothing really to apologize for. So just forget about it…I already have…heh…"

It's been a known fact to Cole—and everybody else—that Jay was a horrible liar. But he knew that pressing his apology or the matter would most likely only lead to unnecessary tension, as if the two ninja weren't as taut as a pair of drawn-back bowstrings already.

Cole hung his head. _Alright. He's full of it, but fine. I'll let it go…huh? _Cole's gaze deliberately fell on his hand...still tightly holding on to Jay's…

Both young men—as if realizing the same thing—simultaneously let go of the other as if burned. Emeralds fearfully clashed with sapphires, and one expression mirrored the other down to the astonished parting of lips.

_Goddammit! And I just apologized too! I gotta get outta here! Leave, Cole! Leave!_

Cole shook himself. "Uh! Goodnight, Jay!" He made a move to rush passed him, but Jay's hand shot out like lightning and grabbed on to his, subsequently impeding his exodus and causing him to look back at the other in—indeed—shock.

"Wait…I just realized something…" Jay said, surprisingly serious. Even though his face resembled a ripe tomato, his lips were pulled into a stern line. However, it appeared obvious to Cole that it was just a mask to shield his embarrassment. "If _you_ get a moment of weirdness, Cole…then so do I."

Cole's mind went blank. Not a single coherent thought could make its way through the cloud of "WTF" that had suddenly clogged his brain. All he could see was an imaginary figure of Jay: a coy smile on his baby pink lips as he wound his arms around his neck, then a light dust of red would color his fair cheeks as he looked at him from beneath those long dark lashes, and then finally…he'd whisper… _"This time…let's go all the way, Cole…" _and slowly…they would lean towards each other.

Yes, the mind and the heart were indubitably teaming up against their host.

"—stupid I know. Know what? Just forget I said anything…"

Cole popped out of his hazy trance with a start. With one look at Jay's dismayed face, he knew he had missed out on hearing his friend's request. "No Jay, I didn't hear you!" He got out desperately, then checking himself, calmed down and used a more subdued tone. "Sorry man, I was just a little…shocked is all, but now I'm listening. What is it?"

Jay looked doubtful, however, and mumbled something under his breath akin to: _"Are you really going to make me say it again?"_ But after what seemed like a brief moment of internal debate, Jay caved and nodded towards the bed, albeit shyly. "Just that…if you want…we can sleep together—I mean!" Jay rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and tried again. "We can share the bed! It's big enough, yanno? And you haven't exactly experienced sleeping under a desert, starlit sky, have you? You may not think so at first glance, but it's different than being in a forest or on a mountain. It's incredible really, and plus we won't be exposed to the elements. We can just relax and…soak it all in…"

Cole smiled as Jay looked away, clearly embarrassed and red-faced. He didn't see a reason to decline his friend's proposition. And regardless of the fact that Jay used his earlier blunder as an excuse to suggest them sleeping together, at the moment, Cole was just glad that Jay wanted to spend more time with him.

"Sure," he said happily. "We can make tonight into something special. Another one of those things that's just between us."

It took a little effort, but Jay's gaze found Cole's again. He looked surprised that Cole would actually take him up on his offer. But soon, that surprise turned to contentment. "Okay, then we better get ready, huh?"

Maybe it was just him, but Cole thought he not only heard happiness in Jay's voice but relief as well.

Any leftover tension or apprehension dissolved and faded away. Companionship and camaraderie encompassed the two ninja as they traveled back down to Jay's room to complete their nightly ablutions before returning to the observatory dressed in their pajamas.

A cold shiver wracked through Cole's body as his bare feet came in contact with the polished linoleum floor. He didn't notice how nippy it was in the observatory before thanks to the long sleeves of his ninja suit, but he sure did now. He sneezed loudly. It probably didn't help matters further that his hair was still slightly damp from his shower as well.

Cole rubbed a finger under his nose. _Ah well, I'll be fine… _If there was one thing that Cole prided himself in, it was the resilience of his body in both sturdiness and vigor. He was tough to bruise and rarely got sick. His time spent traveling on his own before Sensei Wu found him had helped build up his immune system as well as toughed his body.

He looked ahead to see Jay pulling back the covers on the bed. "Oh yeah, sorry. It's gets pretty cold up here at night, but no biggie, this blanket is electric. It'll keep us warm." Jay then climbed in and Cole followed suit.

He sighed contently as the warmth of the covers heated his body and stared up through the glass dome at the moon and stars.

"Ahh…there she is…" Jay sighed. "Looks like she finally decided to grace us with her presence."

The moon had traveled languidly through the night sky, and was now in view of the two stargazing young men. "Man…I don't think I've ever seen the stars shine so bright," Cole said and Jay chuckled softly beside him.

"Well, you haven't seen nothing yet. Try not to blink, it won't last long."

Now mildly curious, Cole kept his eyes peeled on the heavens above, and after some astute staring, he saw something most phenomenal. For maybe three seconds tops, the stars had lost their whitish hue and were briefly imbued with beautiful assorted colors. But unfortunately, the transformations were just way too fleeting to fully appreciate.

Cole blinked. "What was that?" He asked.

Jay shuffled about before answering. "No one ever really gave it a name," he explained. "But what happens is, every night at midnight particles from the sand called "rubrum" release a nontoxic gas into the atmosphere. And the effect was the optical illusion we just saw. Scientists have no idea why this happens or why the Sea of Sand is the only desert in the world that has "rubrum". But hey, it's still pretty. I think that's all that matters."

Cole hummed his agreement and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Cole…?"

Cole turned his head to find Jay lying on his side facing him, his deep blue eyes hooded with drowsiness. "Thanks for keeping my faith high," he whispered. "I believe that everything will be okay, but if not…I might have to ask for your shoulder to lean on…"

Cole moved to lie on his side also and gave his friend a smile. "You don't even have to ask for that, Jay… I'll always be here for you…"

A single row of pearly white teeth became visible as Jay returned Cole's smile. "Thanks…and I promise to always be there for you too when you need me…" Blue eyes closed completely. "Goodnight, Cole."

"Goodnight…" Cole's heart thumped. "…Jason…"

Immediately, Jay's eyes flew open and he sat up in a flash. Cole was quick to mimic him and looked on worriedly at his bedmate's shadowed expression, the length of his bangs obscuring his eyes from sight.

"Cole…" Gone was the breathy whisper of congeniality, Jay's tone was now low and flat. "You are one of the two people outside my family who know my real name…but I have to ask for you to never use it, okay? And not to tell anybody you know it."

Cole's heart sank. He had had an inkling that the name "Jason" held some special value to Jay, and only those particularly close to him would be privileged to call him by it. He didn't know why it did, but it hurt Cole immensely to discover that he could never obtain that honor.

"Alright… Just "Jay" then," Cole conceded quietly, trying not to let the hurt seep into his voice. "I'm sorry, Jay…"

But Jay said nothing in return, only resumed his previous position…this time turned away from Cole, though. Cole sighed. He knew he should just lie back down and go to sleep, but the fact that another person who wasn't a relative knew Jay's real name nagged at him. He told Jay before that he wouldn't pry into his personal life, so if Jay didn't want to reveal any more information, then he would let the matter drop. He would simply ask.

"Is Nya the other person who knows your real name…?"

The silence that followed was like the nail in the coffin, and just when Cole was about to call it quits, Jay's voice arose tentatively. "No, not Nya… My friend through high school—Elliot Hawthorne knows it… Goodnight, Cole."

Cole was rightfully surprised by that bit of news, but settled back down nonetheless, coming to rest on his back. "Yeah… Goodnight, Jay."

He gazed at the stars a moment more before closing his eyes in sleep.


	7. A Mother Within the Brotherhood

**Author's Note: I didn't mean for this one to stretch so long. Oh well, it should be fine. Thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing, and other good stuff. Everything is most appreciated.**

**Guest Review Replies:**

**GUEST (Chapter 6 Apr. 29) – Alright, will do and thanks for the support. I'm glad you like it so far.**

**gUeSt (Chapter 6 Apr. 30) – Thanks so much for the praise, I try really hard on each chapter. Hmm, I'm not quite sure what the last pairing means. Is it when Jay and Nya are fighting over Cole? Sorry for such a stupid question. I'm new to this.**

**Mdj – I will continue, so don't you worry about that. Other people's ignorance is not my prerogative. **

**Guest (Chapter 6 May 9) – Thanks so much for the praise and you're welcome.**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them..."—Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_**Chapter 7 ~ A Mother Within the Brotherhood**_

Jay groaned as the first light of dawn touched his face. He snuggled closer against his firm makeshift pillow and tried his best to block out the brightening rays from disturbing his slumber. But unfortunately for the sleepy, blue ninja, since the bed that he and Cole currently shared was positioned right under the glass dome, the sun's influence would have no trouble rousing him awake.

Jay pouted cutely and tightened his hold on his warm pillow, laying his head comfortably against it. _Hmm…comfy… Maybe I should bring this pillow back to the Bounty with me… The ones on my bed are way too soft…and this one has just the right amount of firmness…_

Jay grinned in utter contentment as his body fully relaxed. His mind was about to fog into log-sawing euphoria when he felt something rather peculiar. _Hmm…? Kinda creepy, though, that a pillow has a heartbeat… But whateve's…it's very soothing… _Gliding his hand downward, it suddenly got tangled in the sheets, and he irritably brushed the cloth aside. Free, Jay's wandering appendage came to rest on something very warm, smooth…and solid as rock.

_Huh…? What is this…?—!?_

Jay's eyes snapped open in alarm and came face-to-face with Cole's chin. The black ninja lied prone on his back with Jay practically glued to his side, his head resting on the black ninja's shoulder. Trying not to scream, Jay bit his lip, his body going as stiff as a board. What Jay had first thought was a sheet, was actually Cole's pajama top. And he had snaked his hand under his best friend's shirt to rest his palm on the hard, smooth muscles of Cole's abdomen. Cole shifted in his sleep and Jay squeaked in a very unmanly way.

And that's when he felt it...Cole's hand on his hip, his fingers teasing the elastic waistband of his bottoms. Jay's heart went to his throat and stayed there, beating rapidly and sending manic shockwaves reverberating throughout his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

_Holy hell! How did this happen!? This is so _not_ a good way to start the day!_

With his fear and mortification on the rise, Jay utilized every bit of discipline and restraint he could muster to calm himself. _Okay, okay—okay…there has to be a logical explanation for this, right? So just calm down, Jay, and think rationally…_

Taking several deep breaths, Jay tentatively reopened his eyes, but immediately squeezed them shut again once he felt Cole's hand start to wander off the curve of his hip and toward his pelvic region. Blood instantly rushed to his cheeks. _How can I think rationally when he and I are groping each other like two merry lovers on a warm summer morning?! _

Swallowing hard and subsequently forcing his heart back down to its rightful position, Jay tried to think. _Wait—wait…he's still asleep, right? There's still time for me to get out of this with some dignity, right…?_

Cautiously opening his eyes a third time, Jay attempted to block-out the excessive pounding of his heart and focused on the sound of Cole's breathing. Slow, deep, and at even intervals, the blue-eyed young man accurately deduced that his fellow ninja was—indeed—still asleep. Thus, he slowly pulled away from Cole and sat up. He eyed the other's sleeping face quickly before looking over his shoulder—at all the extra space behind him.

Jay rubbed his eyes and groaned. He was afraid of this. For when he slept, he always moved closer to warmth and liked to grab on to things. It all started when he was little: from his stuffed Pegasus, Bolt, to his favorite blanket, to his electrified golden nunchukuu, then finally…to his best friend, Cole.

But what made the whole thing so odd was that Cole didn't push him away or at least wake him up for invading his personal space. He simply…reciprocated. Even now, Jay couldn't inch away from Cole any further due to the other's firm hold on his hip. _Maybe he thinks he's holding Nya… _Jay thought a bit ruefully.

It was a possibility and Jay didn't know if Cole was a deep sleeper or not. Having been trained in Ninjitsu, they were all taught to "cat nap", especially in foreign environments. But even while meandering on the planes of one's subconscious in a safe haven, a ninja must always be aware of their surroundings. Jay always had a hard time grasping that concept—and apparently Cole did too.

Jay placed his hand atop of Cole's to try to peel the other's appendage from his person, but stopped when he noticed how warm it was compared to his. "Too warm…" Jay mumbled. Their electric blanket was only on "3"—not nearly high enough to bring Cole's body temperature to this degree of heat. He looked anxiously back to his friend's face and stared.

"Cole…?" Not at all wearing the "goofy grin" he usually wore while sleeping, Cole's mouth was pulled into a discomfited frown. Perspiration peppered his face and his frame shook with exertion as he released a sickening wet cough. It was obvious the black ninja was sick—Jay moved his hand to Cole's forehead—and feverish.

"Maybe I asked for too much last night, but I just…didn't want to be alone…" Jay lamented, retracting his hand. He peered down at Cole sadly. "But I thought for sure that we'd be okay up here. Besides, since when do _you_ get sick?"

His embarrassment long-forgotten, Jay roused himself to action and threw off their covers. He was going to take full responsibility for Cole's condition, and that meant taking care of him until he was better. The soft pinks and pale blues of dawn were steadily receding. It wouldn't be long before the day was clearly on its way and the observatory was turned into an oven. _Better get him back to my room and let him rest there…_

Carrying Cole wasn't too much of a problem despite the fact that his body was heavy with muscle. Jay never told anyone—especially not Cole—that he somewhat envied the ninja leader's physique. He had trained just as hard as Cole, but could never achieve the girth in which the other did. No, Jay's body was lithe, sinewy, and ripped—a swimmer's build is what Zane called it. But anyway, he managed to get Cole tucked under his covers in his room just as the other was stirring awake.

Hooded emeralds looked at Jay blearily. "Jay…? Wha…what's going on…?"

"Shhh… Don't worry about it," Jay soothed and neatly folded the covers over Cole's stomach. "Just tell me what hurts. You have a fever," he clarified shortly.

Cole blinked owlishly before replying. "No—*cough*—I'm fine." His lips curved in a lopsided way as he regarded Jay lazily. "So what are we going to do today?"

Jay promptly rolled his eyes. "_We_ are not doing anything," he countered, mentally taking note of Cole's congested cough. "_You_ are going to rest in bed today. Got me?"

Cole frowned and sat up straighter, attempting to look more alert and aware. "Don't be a mother hen, man, I'm—" Cole's hands suddenly flew to cover his mouth as he expelled a loud sneeze. And Jay rushed to his bathroom to retrieve a box of tissue, handing the sick ninja a few first before placing it on his nightstand beside his heirloom.

Cole blew his nose and wiped his hands with a disgusted grimace. Jay cocked a wry eyebrow as the other peered at him through watery eyes. "Doesn't mean anything," Cole retorted stubbornly, throwing the tissue away in a small neighboring wastebasket. "I don't want to be cooped-up here all day long doing nothing." The obstinate leader then tried to remove the covers and stand, but was thwarted by Jay's quick reflexes and coaxed back down.

_Geez…and I thought Kai was a pain in the ass when he got sick… _Re-tucking his grumbling elder back in bed, Jay stood up and handed Cole the remote to his T.V. "Just chill and watch some tube for awhile, okay?" He smiled patiently. "I'll take care of you."

The frown didn't waver from Cole's face despite Jay's sweet tone, and knowing green eyes thinned. "You don't need to feel responsible for me, Jay. I _wanted_ to stay up there with you last night."

Another blush started to creep up Jay's neck and onto his cheeks, but he fought it down with a quick shake of his head. "Yeah, well…did it ever occur to you that I _want_ to take care of you, genius?" He deftly countered, feeling at ends with being so easily figured out. He met Cole's eyes with his own hint of stubbornness and the two ninja interlocked in a rather pointless battle of pride.

Jay was shocked to see Cole back down and turn away first. "Whatever you say, man," Cole relented. "Just don't do me any favors; it's not your fault. My hair was still wet after my shower last night, so most likely I caught a head-cold or somethin'…"

At the other's distant and despondent look, Jay seated himself beside Cole again and reached out to run his hand purposefully through his hair. Cole whipped his head around to face him, but Jay chose to ignore his friend's widened eyes and allowed his genuine concern to shine through.

"Well…it's dry now," he pointed out softly. He caressed the thick noir locks methodically, marveling at their velvety shine and soft texture. He knew the action was more or less gratuitous, but he also hoped that it would help calm Cole some. It had when the ninja leader did it to him, so…

Cole was absolutely silent, and when Jay looked at him, he saw a blush reddening his tan-olive cheeks. Jay replaced his hand atop of Cole's. Maybe he was touching his friend a little too much, but the result left the earth ninja very compliant and less fussy, so Jay milked the effects.

"Okay so…how's your stomach? Can you eat anything?" He asked, still using a gentle undertone.

Cole seemed to struggle for a second, his blush darkening and reaching his ears. "I-I think my stomach's f-fine," he stuttered. "It's just my nose and throat that's…that's bothering me—congestion I think…"

Jay nodded and stood up. "Give me a sec, I'll come back with some medicine and breakfast for you."

"You don't have to do that," Cole got out in a rush, and opened his mouth to say more, but then Jay's hand brushed aside his bangs, making him swallow his words.

"I know I don't _have_ to, ya big goober," the blue ninja teased and graced the other with another beautiful smile. "I want to, okay?" He winked. "Besides we promised each other…I'm here for you too."

Cole smiled, his embarrassment melting away. "Yeah, you're right, Jay…thanks."

And with that, Jay turned and left. The house was dark and quiet except for the sound of the T.V. emitting from his room, but Jay didn't bother with the lights this time as he made his way down stairs to the kitchen. _Should be something in the medicine cabinet…_

As soon as Jay entered and snapped his fingers, a note caught his eye on the kitchen table. Curious, he picked it up and read it:

_Dear Jason,_

_I left early this morning to head for Dialchrome City for my doctor's appointment. So I'm sorry I won't be there to make breakfast for you and Cole. But, I know you'll manage just fine since you're such a great cook, Jay-lly Bean. I'll be back soon._

_Love You, Mom_

_P.S. _

_Are you sure Cole is with Nya now? Because you two looked mighty cute together all snuggled up!_

Jay's face turned crimson. His mother saw him spooning Cole?! "Oh man…" Jay groaned. It seemed like no matter what, if he ever suffered an embarrassing moment in his life, then his mother would either witness it or learn about it. And then, of course, bring it up later. He put the note back down with a sigh and made his way towards the medicine cabinet. Luckily, a bottle of decongestants and a bag of sore throat lozenges were the first things he saw when he opened the cupboard.

"Sweet…" Jay breathed and placed the medicine on a tray near the stove. He also grabbed a bottle of painkillers since they would help lower Cole's fever thanks to the antihistamine, as well as remedy any other aches he might be feeling. "Now all that's left is breakfast." But as Jay made his way to the fridge, he couldn't help but think about his mother's note.

"Geez, just because Cole makes a decent pillow doesn't mean I have feelings for him. I mean, I _have_ feelings for him, but they're platonic feelings. He's my best bud. Besides, he probably was dreaming about Nya…" Jay grasped the handle, but paused before opening it, a strange twinge emanating from his chest. He placed a hand over the point of pain. "I'm hurt because of Nya, right? Not because… Not because…I wanted Cole to dream of…_me_…"

Jay's heart pounded hard against his ribcage, alerting him, but also confusing him. He shook his head. "No, no, wake up, Jay…*sigh*…wake up…" He then resumed opening the fridge and got out some eggs, bacon, sausage, butter, milk, blueberries, and a carton of orange juice. He frowned and rattled it some to hear the slight sloshing within. It didn't appear to have much in it, maybe enough for a single glass, but that's it.

"Well, the big lug needs it more than I do."

Shrugging, he closed the door and set to work. Retrieving a griddle and two skillets from the cupboards, Jay cooked the meat first since that would take the longest. He smiled proudly at what he was about to do for his friend. After all, it wasn't every day that Jay would prepare his famous blueberry pancakes. He sliced the blue berries thinly and grabbed a mixing bowl and the pancake mix from an overhead cabinet. He combined the ingredients and whipped them up thoroughly until the batter had a creamy texture.

Jay started to hum. Cooking always helped ease his nerves and relax his mind. He happily recalled his time in the kitchen with Zane preparing their clan's Thanksgiving dinner a few weeks back. His nindroid brother was, indeed, a master chef and a great conversationalist if you knew what to ask him. They had a marvelous time together, and Kai and Cole made it even funnier when they showed up out of nowhere and requested to be their "connoisseurs". Jay laughed to himself. Recently, it seemed like all Kai wanted to do was be near Zane, which was extremely baffling to Jay since the two ninja were polar opposites in every way imaginable. But despite their differences, Jay would often find them talking to each other or whatnot. And usually it would be just the two of them.

Jay stopped humming; recalling something else—the way Zane would stiffen if Lloyd was nearby. Or to be more specific…if _Kai and Lloyd_ were in the same vicinity as him. Jay frowned in thought. He had witnessed it a few times, but a few weeks ago, during Thanksgiving, it became extremely obvious to him that something was off. Whenever Kai and Zane were talking and Lloyd made an appearance, Zane immediately clammed-up. And most of the time, Lloyd requested something of Kai or Kai excused himself and followed Lloyd out…leaving Zane alone. Was there something going on?

As far as Jay could tell, Zane and Lloyd had a pretty good rapport with each other. It's just when Kai comes into the picture, something triggers within the white ninja and he shuts down, resulting in his attitude to be very melancholy. Jay remembered Zane's sad smile to him when Kai left with Lloyd out of the kitchen while they were cooking. He had tried to get Zane talking again after that, but…his efforts were for naught in the end.

Jay stacked another flapjack on a plate and poked at the sizzling meat. Was it fear or wariness that consumed Zane when Lloyd appeared to take Kai away from him? "Hmm…I hope everything is okay back there… I should call. Plus, I don't think anyone knows Cole and I are here since we left so abruptly."

Jay finished preparing breakfast with diligent efficiency, placing each plate of picturesque deliciousness on the tray along with the medicine, a bottle of maple syrup, and some silverware. He poured the last of the orange juice in a glass for Cole, and grabbed himself a water bottle before departing from the kitchen and returning upstairs to his room.

He entered to find Cole exactly where he left him, and the other put down the T.V. remote and turned to him with a smile. "I thought I smelled your blueberry pancakes. Thanks, Jay. I was starting to salivate."

Jay chuckled lightly and came around to Cole's bedside. "You better be glad you're my best friend. You know I don't make these often."

Cole's eyes sparkled with gratitude as Jay placed the tray in his lap. He was just about to dig in when Jay stopped him. "Wait a second, take your medicine first." Cole's stomach growled loudly in protest. The smell and sight of Jay's cooking had him literally licking his chops like a hungry wolf.

"I'll take them after I eat," he reasoned and hurriedly lifted the bottle of syrup. Jay snatched the bottle from his hand, however, and handed him the bottle of painkillers instead. He kept the syrup out of reach.

"No, medicine _then_ food. It's best to have the pills already in your stomach before you shovel it in. That way they won't cause any harm to your digestive tract later." Cole sighed in disappointment, but took the offered bottle while Jay opened the other one with the decongestants in it.

Once Cole had pills in hand, he swallowed them with a sip of orange juice. "You're such a mother hen," he chided with a smirk, but Jay just shrugged.

"So sue me. I don't like seeing my friends injured or hurt, whether it be emotionally or physically." And it was true. Jay hated seeing any of his brothers depressed or in pain. That's why he always tried to make them feel better with either a well-timed joke or simply lending an ear, or just taking care of them. Attentiveness was definitely one of Jay's strongest attributes.

Cole eyed him as the blue ninja came around to sit on the other side of the bed, his smirk gone and replaced with an adoring grin. "Yeah, I know. It's good to have a "mother" in the group; it makes my job as the "father" a lot easier."

Jay nearly choked on his water. He turned to Cole furiously, lightning flashing in his deep blue depths. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, huh?!" He raged, a deep blush assaulting his cheeks. "We're the parents and the other three are our "children"?! Kai _would eat you alive_ if he heard you say that?! And Zane's the oldest out of all of us, and Lloyd well—s-sometimes I do picture Lloyd as being a little boy again…especially when he starts whining about something… But still—_what are you laughing at?!"_

Cole had leaned back against the headboard and had exploded into guffaws. Jay fumed, not seeing at all what was so funny, only knowing that Cole was laughing at his expense. His anger dissipated however, when Cole unexpectedly leaned forward and started coughing violently into his hands; his eyes shut tight in pain. Jay scooted closer to his friend and patted his back in an effort to soothe his convulsing body.

When Cole's coughing fit had passed, Jay moved some pillows behind his back, so that he would have better support. Cole cleared his throat and grabbed a tissue to wipe his mouth. "You okay?" Jay asked, clearly concerned.

Cole nodded, the pain fading from his face. "Yeah, I'm fine," he wheezed and coughed again. "I think that actually helped to loosen the phlegm…" He smirked and moved the tissue closer to Jay. "…Wanna see?"

Jay recoiled in disgust. "Eww! No, I don't wanna see, ya sicko!" He exclaimed hotly and Cole chuckled. "Ugh! Just eat and shuddup…sheesh…" Jay then reached over and retrieved his own stack of pancakes. "And give me my plate, dammit! I didn't make all of this _just_ for you!"

Jay glared heatedly down at his plate, the butter on top of the blueberry-imbued disks of golden-brown melting deliciously. Cole had made an art out of riling him up, and the lightning ninja growled at hearing his elder's continued snickering. He was about to fire-out another retort, when he felt Cole's hand come around his waist and tug him to his side. Jay's eyes widened enormously at his friend's sudden action, and an unknown heat surged through his body when he felt Cole's warm breath ghost along his neck and ear.

"Heh heh heh…you really are amazing, Jay... Stay by my side…okay?"

Rendered speechless by the whispered praise and request, Jay nodded numbly, and the warmth of Cole's hand left his side. Both young men fell into silence after that, and began to eat their breakfast in earnest. The T.V. was playing some type of sitcom, but Jay couldn't focus on the voices coming from the nameless people on screen.

'…_Stay by my side…' _

The words kept repeating in Jay's head like a mantra, penetrating his core and touching his soul, and his skin tingled from where Cole had touched him. The earth ninja's words and actions were beginning to utterly perplex Jay to no end, and beneath the confusion was the loud throbbing of his heart. Jay snuck an unsure glance at the one beside him, watching as he happily munched on his food. The pancakes were already gone, Cole having devoured those first and he had moaned his appreciation all the while.

Jay forked the final slices of his pancakes in his mouth and chewed slowly. He had to admit that Cole's words were nice to hear, especially after what happened yesterday with Nya. It was nice to feel wanted…_needed_. Yes, that's what it was, just their friendship being brought back into the light—a simple yet heartfelt plea to always stick together no matter what.

Blinking upon this realization, Jay breathed much easier and swallowed his last mouthful.

"So where's your mom? I thought I would've seen her by now."

Jay turned his head to see Cole looking at him expectedly. He furrowed his brow in bewilderment for a moment before catching on, remembering the note Edna left for him in the kitchen. "She left for her doctor's appointment. I guess…it's for the blood test."

Emeralds searched sapphires fretfully. "How are you feeling?" Cole asked next, and Jay found a smile curving his lips at his friend's concern.

"I'm okay," Jay replied softly, his heart light and resolute. "Last night really helped…thanks again, Cole. And uh—" Jay faltered, recalling the last bit of his mother's note, "—t-thanks for s-staying with me."

For some odd reason, Cole suddenly blushed and looked away. "Yeah, uh…about that… I don't think I did, but…I just want to be sure…" He frowned and returned his attention to Jay, completely serious. "I didn't do anything weird, did I?"

"Huh?!" Jay yelped. Heat pooled inside his stomach and spread throughout his body like wildfire. He was hoping to avoid bringing up his humiliation from this morning, but, of course, fate had other plans. "Uh—heh heh…umm…"

At Jay's nervousness and hesitation, Cole guessed instantly that he had. His eyes widened and his shoulders slumped. "Man…not again," he whispered regretfully. He gave Jay a beseeching look. "I'm so sorry, Jay—really. The dream I was having just felt so _real_."

Jay nodded. He figured as much. A wry smile touched his lips. _So he _was_ dreaming about Nya. _His heart felt like it was in a vice, the twinge had returned. Despite his painful break-up with Nya yesterday, he knew he should've been feeling at least _a little_ relieved. So why did he feel so strangely hollow.

Jay decided to bite the bullet. _Just let it go, Jay._ "Forget about it, Cole. It's okay. I've dreamt about Nya plenty of times in the past, so…yanno," he shrugged. "The torch has been passed, I guess, huh? And I kinda…moved in my sleep so…I was out of line too."

Cole frowned, his brow puckered in confusion. "You moved in your—so that was… Wait—Nya…?" Realization then dawned and he winced. "Right…Nya…"

Jay blinked. _Wait a second… _"Are you saying…that your dream _wasn't_ about Nya?" He asked, but instead of answering, Cole busied himself by removing the tray from his lap, taking Jay's empty plate, and finishing off his orange juice. He then licked his lips and picked up the T.V. remote.

Curiosity indubitably piqued, Jay eyed the blush reddening Cole's face as the other stared straight ahead at the T.V. "Hey, you know it's no big deal if you dream about other women, right?" Jay supplied, hoping to unhinge Cole's jaw. "I mean, it's just a dream. Every guy has their fantasy girl—perfectly normal...and healthy."

"Jay…" Cole's voice was low and brooked no room for dissent, "…can we just drop it, please?"

Jay scratched the back of his head. "I was just sayin'—"

"I know what you were sayin'," Cole interrupted sternly. "Now I'm asking you to not say _anymore_. Got it?"

"Fine…sheesh…" Jay uttered, and folded his arms over his chest, his mood turning sour. It was quiet for some odd and awkward minutes with nothing but the sound of the T.V. to fill the silence. Jay glared at the news reporter woman on the screen. "Can't see why you won't just tell me what she looked like—"

Not as soon as the words were out of Jay's mouth did he find himself on his back and looking up into Cole's intense green eyes. _"It was you, Jay, alright!? It wasn't a woman, it was you! Your hair was longer, but that's it! Everything else was the same—your eyes, your laugh, your smile! You were you, but I __**still**__ wanted to hold you! God Jay, are you happy now? Why did you have to keep on pushing?! Do you want another rift to come between us?! Huh?! Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut?!"_

Jay's throat felt tight. Cole was angry—angry and frustrated. The position they were in reminded the blue ninja so much of their awful time in New Ninjago City as rivals that it made him sick to his stomach. "I'm…I'm sorry, Cole. I...I don't—I don't want us to go back to that… I'm sorry…" He sounded so small and weak.

Cole huffed furiously and got off of him. He lied down on his side, showing Jay his back. Jay stayed where he was and closed his eyes in remorse. Sorrow soon followed, as well as the familiar sting of tears. However, he held them back with a forceful swallow. He knew he shouldn't have pushed. He saw the warning signs of Cole's rising temper, and yet his curiosity won over his common sense. A muffled cough caught Jay's ears, making him feel worse.

_And to top things off, he's not feeling well… Ugh… Jay, what's the matter with you…?_

In spite of what Cole revealed to him, all Jay wanted at the moment was to mend the friction between him and his best friend. _I best give him some space… I should go downstairs or somethin'…_

Moving to sit up and do just that, Jay was halted by the ringing from the mobile phone on his nightstand. The lightning wielder bit his lip, the bulk of Cole impeding his quickest path to answering it. He was about to stand up and make his way around on the second ring, but Cole suddenly snatched the phone from its cradle and extended his arm behind him. "Here…" he muttered and Jay took the offered phone with trembling hands.

"Thanks," he said in an equally subdued tone. He pressed the "TALK" button and held the receiver up to his ear. "Hello?"

(Jay? Is everything alright?)

It was Zane. Jay sniffed and rubbed quickly at his eyes with the back of his hand, a few tears having slipped down his cheeks. "Y-Yeah, I'm good. I actually—um…meant to call you guys."

(Yes, we all heard from Nya yesterday that you and Cole were traveling to the Sea of Sand due to a familial issue. We were informed that Cole was supposed to check-in with us once the two of you were settled.)

"Oh, uh…" Jay glanced at Cole's back. "Sorry, I'm sure he meant to. It's just that yesterday was a bit…hectic…"

There was a brief pause on the other line. (…You sound stricken, brother. Does something ail you? Is it your parents?)

Jay cleared his throat as quietly as he could. He was unaware that his voice had gone thick with emotion. He pulled his legs up to chest, but then changed his mind and swung them over the side of the bed, planting his feet firmly on his navy blue carpet. "N-No it's…it's not my parents. I mean, yeah that's why Cole and I are here, it's just…" Jay sucked in a sharp breath and ran a hand through his hair in an effort to calm his frayed nerves. He tried again. "My parents' relationship is a little rocky right now, but…I don't know what the outcome is as of yet… Though that's not what's bothering me at the moment, it's…" More tears traveled in thick rivulets down his cheeks. "…Sorry Zane…*sniff*…can we talk about something else instead? How is everybody? Still in one piece?"

Another brief silence. (…Yes, I believe so. Everyone is mostly concerned about you, Jay. I…hope Cole is treating you well?) There was a slight edge in Zane's voice at the end of his sentence—a protective sharpness.

"Oh yeah, he's been great," Jay assured and wiped at his eyes again. He wished he would stop crying. After all, his current grief and predicament was his own fault, not Cole's. "How about you, Zane? Are you okay?"

(Yes, I am. Thank you, Jay. My core no longer troubles me.) Resigned acquiescence—that was the only way to describe Zane's tone. (I have decided to…stop.)

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jay asked, fretful.

There was no hesitation in Zane's reply, only cold, distilled truth. (I have witnessed firsthand how friendships can be torn asunder if certain issues were to progress too far, and I do not want to experience that horror personally. Moreover, there is no point for someone of my…being to yearn for something that was never meant to be in the beginning.)

Zane's words were cryptic to Jay, and the latter shook his head. "Wait, Zane, I don't understand."

(Yes, I suppose you wouldn't… Anyway, the Bounty is currently en route for the main continent. We are set to arrive near the city limits of Albatross City to replenish our supplies at 16:00 today. I wish you and Cole well, Jay. Please come back home soon. I miss the solidarity our completed brotherhood begets.)

Jay felt like he was missing something, but responded anyway. "Uh, yeah…thanks. We'll return as soon as we can. Tell everyone to stay safe. Bye, Zane."

(I will. Goodbye, Jay.)

At the following dial tone, Jay pressed the "TALK" button again to end the call. He sat poised on the side of the bed for a long moment. He had never heard Zane sound so solemn and withdrawn before, and he just knew it had something to do with Kai and Lloyd.

"_Boys! I'm home! Jason, come down here, precious!"_

Jay had nearly jumped at his mother's chipper shout. He stood up, wiped his eyes one last time, adjusted his disheveled p.j.'s, and made his way towards the door. He glanced back to cast Cole's covered form one last fleeting look before facing forward again and heading out the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave your thoughts!**


	8. What Tangled Webs We Weave

**Author's Note: I hope this story is easier to find now. Please let me know.**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_A single rose can be my garden…a single friend, my world…"—Leo Buscaglia_

_**Chapter 8 ~ What Tangled Webs We Weave**_

Cole's eyelids drooped in drowsiness. In his semi-conscious state, he only heard maybe half of Jay and Zane's conversation. However, there was no mistaking the sound of Jay's sorrow. He knew his best friend had shed tears during his talk with Zane, for he saw the beginnings of them form when he had his Jay pinned down beneath him. So many emotions had played across the blue ninja's face: shock, uncertainty, fear, and then ultimately remorse. Even if his anger had been justified, the level of his fury in which he had engaged Jay with was too much. But then again, Jay shouldn't have pushed him to talk.

The dream he had the previous night had been about Jay, and it had made Cole feel tranquil, comfortable, loved, and most of all happy. But in that dream, Cole could easily tell that he and Jay were more than just friends. They were lovers. And _that_ had been what scared him. It was _that_ aspect that was keeping him awake now, the reason why he was fighting the fatigue that was making his body feel so heavy.

Cole coughed and rolled over onto his back. Jay had left the room moments ago, having been called down by his mother. The T.V. was still on, but it only served as a gentle lullaby now, and Cole was feeling his strength wane. _Jay's not here…so…it should be okay…for me…to…sleep…_

Like being under the effects of anesthesia, Cole couldn't resist the call to slumber any longer and finally succumbed to his body's wishes. His dream began almost immediately.

* * *

_Cole squinted into the darkness, the skies black with night. A massive downpour had assaulted the heavens and drenched the earth ninja without remorse until he was chilled down to his bones. But still, he urged his elemental dragon to fly harder and faster. _

"_C'mon Rocky, you have to find Wisp!" _

_Cole's desperate shout was drowned out by the dominant rumble of thunder and howling winds. Lightning streaked and illuminated the bleak void for the briefest of seconds, and like jagged beaks pointing skyward, treacherous mountains stood erect and were silhouetted against the flickering stark white. Rocky suddenly roared, as if calling to a mate, and angled his body into a swift dive. _

_Cole's eyes widened with fear, having seen what Rocky had: on a craggily cliff, Wisp's illuminated bulk could be easily identified. Splinters and currents of raw, blue power terrorized the atmosphere around him, and the dragon appeared hunched over something nestled in his glowing claws. _

"_JAAAAAYYY!" Cole screamed with all his might. Wisp was holding his master, his deadly jaws partially open and gathering with bolts of electricity. And the Master of Lightning sat peacefully in his dragon's claws, his form glinting with electrical power—waiting…just waiting…for the end. _

"_Rocky, restrain Wisp! Keep him away from Jay!" _

_The Earth Dragon roared his affirmation and stretched out his claws as he neared his fellow dragon. Wisp snapped his head upright, but it was already too late for him to react. Rocky plowed into him, and Cole leaped from his saddle. Jay climbed to his feet shakily after having been thrown by the collision and turned around to see his dragon wrestling furiously with Rocky, their colossal bodies sending up wet gravel as they fought._

"_Wisp!" Jay cried, and whirled angrily around to face Cole, his body still charged with deadly bolts. "What the hell are you doing here?! Leave me alone!" _

_Cole stood firm before his best friend and shook his head. "I can't do that, Jay. I can't let you do…_this_. I need you… I love you."_

"_Love is a sham," Jay growled darkly, his deep blue eyes narrowed and glowing. "Just an idiotic gambit meant to be played by the foolhardy… Well…I'm not going to play the fool any longer. 'Cause I don't want _anyone's_ love…I don't want to feel this…this agonizing pain anymore…"_

"_Jay…" Cole's voiced turned pleading. "You can't let her destroy you like this."_

_Jay laughed lightly and lowered his mask, a peaceful smile playing on his lips. "It's too late, Cole. I'm…damaged beyond repair… It hurts too much…" Cole's heart stopped as Jay closed his eyes and tilted his head back, rain and tears streaming down his face. "Goodbye…"_

_The sky rumbled ferociously and a staggering beam of bluish-white energy struck downward…engulfing Jay. Cole screamed his anguish at the sight of his friend being torn asunder by his own element and his body was hurled backward from the explosion of power. A sharp pain connected with his head and his world turned black._

* * *

"—ole! Cole, Wake up! Cole!"

Cole jerked awake with a yell. His heart pounded madly in his ears and his body felt cold and slick with sweat. He looked around the dark room wildly, each breath he took, a harsh and exerted pant.

"Cole—Cole, look at me." Finally feeling the hands on his shoulders, Cole centered his frantic gaze on startled and worried sapphire orbs.

_Jay…? _Cole's mind worked frantically, recalling the dream—no, the nightmare. Jay's defeated look, and then that peaceful, resigned smile just before… Cole reacted swiftly. Grabbing Jay's arm, he pulled his friend forcefully down onto the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him, forcing the blue ninja onto his back and covering him with his body. Jay gave a startled yelp of surprise at being so abruptly crushed beneath his friend, and could do nothing else but reciprocate the earth ninja's fierce and desperate embrace.

Cole's body shook with terror. "Gosh man…that must've been one helluva nightmare."

Jay had come in a few short minutes ago to check up on Cole, since the sick ninja had slept the day away. He had walked in and saw the ninja leader thrashing and mumbling his name in his sleep. And although he knew it was dangerous to wake any ninja from slumber, he couldn't just sit back and watch Cole when he looked to be in so much pain. And thus, he acted impulsively.

At Cole's continued silence and erratic breathing, Jay moved his hands in calming circles around his friend's trembling back. "Shhh…it's fine," he whispered. "Nothing's wrong. It's all good."

Cole closed his eyes, comforted by Jay's soft voice and soothing touch. As minutes ticked by, he grew more relaxed, and his breathing evened out and returned to normal. _It was just a nightmare… Jay's right here with me—in my arms… He's fine… Everything's okay…_

Rationality renewed, Cole opened his eyes and slowly lifted his body off of Jay, uncurling his arms from the other in the process. He looked down at his friend's partially shadowed face, his hands positioned on either side of him. The room was dark, but was also dimly lit by the golden light produced by Jay's lampshade.

Jay's hands slid from Cole's back. "Do you wanna—maybe…talk about it?" He asked tentatively, but Cole shook his head.

"No, not now…maybe later…" Cole placed a weary hand to his throbbing temple. He didn't understand why the nightmare seemed so vivid. Even now, he felt like he could still feel the cold bite of the freezing rain on his face. _Just a nightmare… Just a nightmare… It doesn't mean anything…_

The words Jay said. The words _he_ said—all of it meant nothing… Cole winced, his headache becoming worst.

"Hey…maybe you should take some more medicine. Your body feels hot, your fever may've spiked," Jay suggested gently. Cole groaned and moved away from the younger man, leaning back against the pillows. Jay sat up. "Hold on, I'll go get you something to eat and drink—"

"No! Not necessary!" Cole interrupted vehemently, halting Jay's movement with a firm hand to his chest. Jay stared at him, wide-eyed, however the Master of Earth wouldn't meet his gaze. "Stay with me," he pleaded in a barely discernible whisper. The nightmare was just too fresh in his mind, and having Jay near—close enough to touch—was what he needed most right now.

Cole reached for Jay's hand, grasping it securely in his. "Sorry," he muttered. It was the only thing he could say.

"N-No! If it helps then, it's cool!" Jay rushed to reassure. "I don't mind!" Cole turned to look at him then, and watched as the other bit his lip in uncertainty. Cole frowned, and was just about to force himself to let go, when Jay's fingers suddenly interlaced with his. "If it helps…" he repeated softly, and scooted back to sit on the opposite side of the bed beside his best friend.

Relief washed over the black ninja like a tide. "It does…thanks." Cole moved a finger along the back of Jay's hand, passing over a long yet healed scar. His eyes darted around the dimly lit room. "How long was I asleep? It's so dark."

"The whole day," Jay replied, a tinge of worry in his voice. "It's now almost nine o'clock. But I think I remember you doing something similar back at the monastery when you got sick with the flu."

Cole thought back to years prior. _Yeah, that's right… _He did get sick with the flu, and while it normally took a week or so for a normal person to recover from the influenza virus, it took him only two and a half days. He hated being sick, and apparently so did his body. Thus it derived a healing process in which to recover through excessive slumber.

"You slept for sixty hours straight," Jay carried on. "I was getting worried—I mean, w-we _all_…were getting worried…" He cleared his throat and Cole glanced over at him, seeing the rose of a blush light his profile. "But um…when you woke up, you were as good as new."

Cole took an experimental deep breath. He could breathe much easier now, the congestion all but an ailing memory. He had a feeling that the only reason he was in pain at the moment was because of the nightmare. He instinctively tightened his hold on Jay's hand.

"Cole…?"

The earth ninja locked eyes with Jay. He smiled. "I'm fine, really. Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

A small smile was returned. "No, take all the time you need… I'm here."

Cole searched within sapphire depths, looking for any of the fear or discomfort that had shown before, but found none—only warmth and care. He relaxed further, keeping his sights fixated on the one beside him. "Before I fell asleep, I heard your mom call for you."

Deep blue gems widened a fraction. "Oh right, yeah…" Jay shifted slightly but not in an uncomfortable way. If anything it looked like he was trying to get _more_ comfortable. "Mom was really happy. As it turns out, I am my dad's son—not that I was worried anymore, yanno?" The curves of Jay's smile lifted more in gratefulness. "Anyway, we talked for awhile and…even though we both figured things could end either way, we shared our optimisms too. I was still worried about her being here alone, so I asked if she wanted to come back with us to the Bounty. But she said no…she wanted to wait for Dad to come back. She said she'd wait forever…"

Worry flashed across Jay's face and Cole scooted closer. "Hey, we can stay longer if you want," he proposed, his voice gentle. "I packed enough for a whole week."

Jay shook his head. "I asked about that too, but she claimed that she'd be fine, that she wasn't as fragile as all that. She was just happy I came when I did." Blues met seriously with greens. "So if you're feeling up to it, I'd like to leave tomorrow."

Cole was a little taken aback by Jay's sudden seriousness, but readily agreed. "Sure, I'm fit as a fiddle, but…is something wrong, Jay?"

Cole's brow knitted in concern at seeing the other ninja's vexation. "It's Zane. I'm worried about him… I didn't like the way he sounded on the phone earlier."

The ninja leader frowned pensively. He couldn't remember exactly what was said and would need Jay to clarify. And with one knowing glance in his direction, Jay deciphered one of Cole's many scowls.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but something's been going on between our three…"children"," Jay said. The use of the word: "children" caught Cole unawares, especially since Jay said it without as much as a smile.

_Hmm…Jay's transformation from "brother" to "mother"…fascinating… Heh…he knew I was right about him…_

"There hasn't been any uncooperativeness within the team during missions or training, so I figured it wasn't _too_ serious," Cole divulged truthfully. "Unless…you know something I don't."

From what Cole observed, after they had thwarted Chen's efforts to resurrect the Anacondrai, their small clan—their brotherhood had been stronger than ever.

"Well, I don't know _exactly_ what's going on," Jay admitted, and settled against the headboard, his own frown in place. "I do know, though, that's Zane's getting more despondent with each passing day…and it has _something_ to do with Kai and Lloyd."

Cole's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Huh? What do you mean? I highly doubt Kai and Lloyd would pick on Zane—never."

"No…it's nothing like that…" Jay's voice had gone quiet and Cole watched him closely as his blue eyes turned distant and thoughtful. "It's something much more personal…and mature. I just feel like I have to talk to Zane before he becomes…damaged beyond repair…"

Cole blanched, his nightmare resurfacing with frightening clarity and speed. _'It's too late, Cole. I'm…damaged beyond repair…' _Cole shuddered. _No, no, it was just a nightmare! Nothing more…_

Pushing down his rising anxiety, Cole lifted Jay's hand and placed his other on top of it. Jay turned to him, surprised. "It won't come to that, trust me. Once we get back home, we'll figure out what's going on. I'll handle Kai and Lloyd while you'll just focus on Zane, okay?"

Jay just stared at him. Cole realized then that he must've sounded desperate. He wanted to reassure Jay—as well as himself—that nothing _"beyond repair" _was going to happen. Not to Zane and _definitely_ not to him.

"O—kay…we can do that," Jay said, eyeing him closely. "But Cole…are you alright? You look a little pale…and your eyes are glassy. Maybe you should rest a little while longer?"

Cole knew then that something had to be done. Regardless if his heart and mind were conjuring up machinations and waging war with each other, this was Jay—his best friend. Wasn't he the perfect person to divulge his innermost thoughts and secrets to? Emerald eyes drifted down to the slighter smaller hand clasped betwixt his. Thanks to the gloves they almost always wore, their hands never suffered many calluses, but despite knowing that, the utter softness of Jay's hand was a marvel to Cole.

Maybe because it was both soft and _firm_, delicate and _strong_. And he had the long, thin graceful fingers of a pianist. Cole's heart thumped purposefully in his chest as he bent his head to place his lips on the faded scar marring the center of Jay's left hand.

The hand tensed—Jay tensed. "C-C-Cole…?"

The Master of Earth kept his gaze trained on the hand in his and his hold on it, secure. How ironic that he was now the one being pushy, though the game he was playing was by far more dangerous than the one Jay had. But Cole was smart and cool; he wasn't going to put himself out on the ledge waiting for the verdict. He would be truthful, but careful.

"I'm not really sure yet, Jay," Cole confessed at last. "But before we get into that…I just want to say I'm sorry first." He looked up into the blue eyes he had come to admire and trust wholeheartedly. "It was wrong of me to jump down your throat the way I did earlier. You didn't deserve that."

Jay stumbled over his words for a long moment—still reeling from what he assumed was Cole's "apologetic gesture". Finally though, his mouth formed the words he wanted to say. "Yeah, I did. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me about your dream." He bit his lip as his cheeks went aflame. "I saw the warning signs to your agitation, but I ignored them. So…I was the one in the wrong, not you. I'm sorry, Cole."

Both young men stared at one another for an unfathomable length of time. With forgiveness came deeper understandings, as well as deeper feelings. Feelings that Cole's heart had been trying to project unto him for the past couple of days. And now, at long last…Cole's mind had finally fallen silent in acceptance to those feelings and didn't try to refute them anymore.

Cole's heart made its voice known, pounding relentlessly in his ears. _Alright now…just ease into it…_

But before Cole could begin, Jay's voice chimed in, clear and even. "But...about your dream, Cole…um… I think it just proves how close we are as friends, yanno?" Cole's heart faltered at Jay's words. But unbeknownst to the shock he inflicted, Jay carried on with, albeit, embarrassed determination. "Think about it for a sec—heh—w-we hold each other in very high regard. We care a lot about each other. It's not all that far-fetched to have…n-nice dreams about a close friend…"

Cole scrutinized Jay as he tried to explain their newfound intimacy. He kept stuttering and tripping over his words ever so often, and the blush imbuing his cheeks remained constant. _He can't even look me in the eye… How much of what he's saying does he truly believe…?_

"…And I think there are—um—ways for us to k-keep things from getting too weird… L-Like staying out of each other's personal space and…" Flustered sapphires fleeted to his and Cole's joined hands. "Ahh…m-maybe putting l-limitations on the um…t-touching…I… Hey, maybe this is just a phase or somethin', yanno?"

Having heard enough babbled excuses from his best friend, Cole took decisive action. He released Jay's hand and instead, pushed him down onto his back, returning to his position over him.

"Cole, what are you doing?!" Jay screeched, but the black ninja didn't move. He stared down hard at Jay.

"So we should just stop?" Cole asked, frowning and Jay gawked up at him.

"What? Yes!"

Brilliant emeralds narrowed. "Why?"

"What do you mean, _"Why?" _Because—because we shouldn't be doing…whatever it is we're doing now!" Deep sapphires flashed and hardened. "Because you're with Nya, or did you forget about her?"

"Don't bring her up now."

"Why not?!" Jay shot back vehemently. "Because you know what you're doing is wrong?! Because you know it would be a betrayal to her?!"

Undeterred, Cole lowered himself completely unto Jay, his chest making solid contact with the other ninja's as he settled comfortably in between his legs.

Jay gasped and turned his face away from Cole, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth gritted. Cole's hands found his friend's, and he interlaced their fingers up over the younger man's head. The earth ninja then placed his lips near Jay's ear. "I would rather betray Nya than my own heart, Jay," he whispered. "Would you have me do that? Just to please her?"

"D-D-Don't—don't say that," Jay pleaded, his voice shaky and low. "You're just starting out. The least you can do is give it a chance… She's depending on you…to make her happy…"

Cole blinked in astonishment. He knew right then and there that Jay placed Nya higher than himself. Even after she had left him, he still cared—loved her so much that he would make sure that she got what she wanted.

"Jay…" His ninja brother was beautiful—both inside and out. Jay wanted Cole to try being in a relationship with Nya. And truth be told, Cole had decided himself to give being with her a shot. He closed his eyes with an elongated sigh. His mind, body, and soul were all screaming at him to forget about the girl—that there was no real reason to "try". Although…in his heart…he didn't want to make Jay sad, and it _would_ be unfair to just drop Nya after she had chosen him.

Cole opened his eyes and regarded Jay's profile, the other still turned away. "Fine…I'll give being with Nya a genuine chance… If that's what you want."

Jay eyed him from his peripheral for a moment before slowly turning back to face him. "Yeah…I do."

Cole nodded coolly. "Okay…but I want something in return…"

A wary look passed over Jay's face. "What…?"

Emerald and sapphire locked. "A kiss," Cole said shortly and blue gems widened. "If you're so sure that what I'm experiencing is just a _"phase"…_then I want to experience it wholeheartedly before it…phases out. Right now…on our final night here…alone…together. Will you give me that, Jay? Another one of those things that's just between us?"

Jay stared up at him, slack-jawed. Then, after several long moments of tense silence…deep blues became hooded and shimmered in the dim, golden fluorescents. "Just one…?" He breathed softly and Cole smiled, inching his face closer, his own rich greens hooding with need and adoration.

"Just one…" he whispered back. Their lips were close—mere centimeters away—but Cole kept himself at bay.

Jay's warm breath caressed his face as he whispered wantonly: "Yes…"

Electric. That's what it felt like when Cole pressed his lips to Jay's. Currents of liquid euphoria coursed through his bloodstream, gratifying and absolute. His eyes closed blissfully, the feel of Jay's soft and plump curves sending him to nirvana. But what really got him…was Jay's _immediate_ participation. The lightning ninja's experience was really shining through: he suckled and nipped gently on Cole's lower lip, causing the ninja leader to moan deep in his throat.

Wanting to feel more, Cole regained initiative and decisively pried apart Jay's baby pink curves, and sought the essence that defined the Master of Lightning—his taste. Cole could feel the warm body beneath his shudder as his tongue came in contact with the other's. Now sharing the same breath, Cole drank ravenously from Jay's unique fountain.

_God… God…_

Cole's body was sent into a delicious heat, one that wafted upward to fog his brain, and drifted downward to fire his nether. He became instantly enamored and addicted to Jay's taste—a divine blend of sweet and tartness…like blueberries and blackberries.

He _craved_ for more. He _yearned_ for more. He _wanted_ Jay. He _needed_ Jay.

The blue ninja suddenly turned his head away from Cole, effectively breaking the kiss. Both young men panted breathlessly, their cheeks doused a fine crimson. "That's one," Jay gasped. "That's—haa—was all you wanted, right? We can't… We can't…"

Wordlessly, Cole gripped Jay's chin and firmly but gently, he turned the other man's head back to face him. He wasn't finished. Licking his lips, Cole resumed precious contact—kissing Jay…again and again. They turned their heads to different angles, used different amounts of pressure, and simply continued to taste each other—never getting enough. Jay's hands slipped under Cole's arms and traveled upward to grip strongly at the black ninja's shoulders. While Cole's hands found Jay's hair. He weaved his appendages lovingly through the silken chestnut locks; having wanted to since Jay did the same to him earlier.

Passion was fueling Cole's actions, and his heart soared and thumped fiercely in his chest. But at that moment, he could also feel something else…Jay's heart. It pounded just as soundly as his… No, more than that… It pounded in _synch_ with his.

_No…I don't want this to be just for one night… I want this to be for every night after this… I'm in love with him… I'm in love with Jason… And he's in love with me too… I can feel it…_

And Cole could too. Not just from Jay's heart, but from his body as well. Wanting to go even further, Cole grounded his hips deliberately onto Jay's, causing the younger to emit a sound akin to a yelp and a gasp. The blue ninja breathed roughly through his mouth as he turned his head away, but Cole was just getting started. The thin layer of their pajama bottoms did close to nothing to conceal the two ninja's arousals.

The earth ninja was painfully hard…and Jay was getting there…

Jay's breathing was beyond sporadic as he grasped Cole's shoulders with trembling hands. And with more of a moan than a grunt, Cole lifted Jay slightly and leaned him back against the headboard.

"Stop…haa…s-stop, Cole…AH!" Jay's surprised yelp was from feeling Cole's hot tongue on his neck, and he panted raggedly, his pleasure mounting to extreme levels.

"Jason…please…"

Jay's eyes went wide, and he at once began actively fighting against the one holding him. "No! Stop! I said no dammit!"

"Jason, wait!" Cole struggled with him, desperately wanting him to accept and understand their joint feelings. "Please, I—"

"NO!" Jay screamed and scrambled off the bed. He panted and glared at Cole through mussed bangs. "I can't take it… It's too much… It's not right, Cole… We can't…"

"Not right…?" Cole shook his head in disbelief and glared right back at his best friend. "Jason, how can what I feel for you be wrong?"

"Don't call me that! Will you stop! Please?!" Jay looked desperately at Cole and the other ninja closed his mouth. Jay lifted his hands and took a step back towards the bathroom door. "Just…stay here. Don't follow me—just go to sleep… Goodnight, Cole…" And with those strangled, parting words, Jay turned on his heel and all but fled from the room, leaving Cole feeling utterly alone and heartbroken.

Cole stared at the bathroom door for the longest time. He knew Jay had left through the other side and most likely was on his way to the observatory, but still…he hoped he would come back.

_Wishful thinking… He's gone, Cole…_

Feeling dejected and melancholic, Cole slowly climbed back under the covers and snapped his fingers, draping Jay's room in complete darkness. He stared into the abyss as his mind drifted. Jay was scared, that much was obvious. But everything that happened originated from one source: love. The Elemental Tournament was the turnabout—the catalyst from which both ninja realized how much they truly cared about each other.

Cole closed his eyes in sweet remembrance, to those precious word's Jay said to him:

"…_I was concerned about losing Nya, but I was more concerned about losing you…"_

Cole's heart had skipped a beat then, and he pledged along with Jay to forever be the best of friends. But now that he wanted more, what was he to do? Cole thought about this throughout the twilight hours of the night, until his eyes began to droop. His senses pricked, however, when he heard the slow creak of a door opening. Fully awake once more, he waited—feeling Jay's presence coming from the opposite side of the bed.

The mattress abruptly dipped from an added weight, and the sound of rustling sheets caught his ear as a warm body moved closer to him.

Cole swallowed, but chose to remain silent. He could feel Jay's eyes on him, but he didn't move.

"Don't say a word…" came a hard whisper. "…I was just cold. The blanket was on "10"…but I was still so damn cold…"

The mattress dipped slightly again as Jay moved closer and settled next to Cole's side, his head coming to rest on the earth ninja's shoulder. Cole bit his lip—still not daring to move or speak. An arm then crept across his middle and a palm settled over his heart.

"This can't be one of those things just between us, Cole. This night—what happened…has to be completely forgotten…"

Cole frowned, wanting to argue, but knew not to at the moment. Instead, he would take what he could get right now, and wrapped his arm around Jay; letting his hand rest firmly against the other's hip. And when he closed his eyes to dream, the planes of his subconscious showed him vibrant images of a beautiful blue-eyed man dressed in a pure white suit, pledging his bountiful and eternal love to him.

The frown gradually gave way to a serene smile. _"I do."_

**Author's Note: Please leave your thoughts!**


	9. Before We Go Back

**Author's Note: Warning! This chapter is rated M for male masturbation and sexual imagery. The scene will be marked, so please feel free to skip over that portion if you're uncomfortable with explicit content. I personally don't think it's all that bad in comparison to a whole lot of other stuff that I've read on this site, but better safe than sorry. Thanks.**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_A friend is what the heart needs all the time…"—Henry Van Dyke_

_**Chapter 9 ~ Before We Go Back**_

Jay had slept well last night. But although he was awake now, he kept his eyes closed. Last night's happening played over and over again in his mind. Even in his dreams, Cole's lips, warmth, and touch had enveloped him. He couldn't escape it. He couldn't _forget_ it. Jay blamed himself really. If only he had refused Cole's request, he wouldn't be feeling so torn now. Why had he sounded so wanton when he yielded—as if he wanted his best friend to kiss him?

_Maybe…it _was_ just a phase…? After all, I had just recently been dumped by Nya after being with her for two whole years…and I have no one to give my love to in that special way anymore… And…Cole was there… just as he's always been… But no…I was just…vulnerable, I guess… _

So then, did Jay take advantage of Cole? No, that didn't seem right, because Cole was the one who _requested_, as well as _initiated_ the kiss, not him. _His_ actions were more or less explained, but what about Cole's. What did he want to…_"experience wholeheartedly"_?

Jay blushed and squeezed his eyes shut just a little bit tighter. Raw confusion—his heart was a befuddled mess. Without warning, the one beside him shifted, and a hand touched his hair. It was a gentle and comforting caress, but Jay wouldn't let his body find solace from it and only tensed further.

He opened his eyes and found Cole looking right at him, calm and serious. Jay swallowed, his head was still resting on the other's shoulder and his arm was still draped over the other's middle. In an act of subtlety, Jay started to ease himself away from Cole, but as soon as his body disconnected from his friend's, he felt the firm grip on his hip tighten.

"Jay, we have to talk." The blue ninja tore his eyes away from Cole's intense green stare and squirmed.

"Sure, what about?" He would play the "nonchalant card" as best he could. It had to be this way…for Nya's sake.

"C'mon, don't do this. You _know_ what about." Cole was going to fight him about the matter, the hard edge of his tone suggested as much.

Jay frowned. _I should've known. Nothing's ever _easy_ with him. _Nonetheless, he tried again. "Um…if it's okay with you, I'd like to use the bathroom first. I won't take long."

With decisive swiftness, Jay detached himself from Cole's side and rolled off the bed, getting to his feet. He felt an immutable chill creep into him at the loss of warmth, but immediately shook it off. He took only a single step towards the bathroom door before the black ninja was at his side. Yes well, the graceful fleet-footedness of a well-trained shinobi should've, of course, been anticipated.

"You expect me to believe that you just _forgot_?" Cole accused, halting the lightning ninja with his words. "That's impossible, Jay. _I_ haven't and _you_ haven't…and we're not going to."

Jay didn't want to argue about this. He thought he made it clear last night how crucial it was that their…lapse of better judgment had to be forgotten. Nya chose Cole for a reason and her happiness meant a great deal to Jay, as did his friendship with Cole. He didn't want to fight about something that had no business happening in the first place. He wanted to keep the peace.

"It was a mistake," Jay reasoned, his voice soft and nonaggressive. "I was feeling…" Jay suddenly stopped. He was about to say "vulnerable" like he'd planned, but then he instantly recalled the way his best friend had looked at him before he conceded to the kiss the night prior. Cole's emerald eyes had been so gentle, so deep and beautiful, and so full of… Jay's heart thumped. Cole had given him that same meaningful look before, when they had almost kissed the first time. And from that expression, Jay remembered how he _truly_ felt: loved.

He shook his head roughly, vehemently dispelling the word from his mind and ignoring his heart. "No. Friends don't kiss friends. It's wrong!" Sapphires clashed and challenged emeralds as he turned and glared at Cole. "Besides, you said you'd try with Nya, and that's…that's the _only_ reason why I let you kiss me."

Hurt flashed across Cole's face and Jay felt the infliction within, his heart aching with pain at his own lie. However, he refused to bow down to his baser instincts and surged forth with conviction. "You said you would, Cole. And no ninja—no man would break his promise just because…just because…s-something's…changed…"

Jay had faltered near the end, his voice losing force and certainty. "Change" was the only word he could think of to describe the ramification from which his and Cole's growing relationship created. And it was a very astute and befitting term, because their relationship _did_ change. But maybe the cogs of destiny were already in the process of turning in an effort to make the two friends have a more intimate relationship. And coincidently, just maybe the kiss symbolized the actual _physical_ effect of their deeper emotions for each other. Maybe…?

Jay fell silent, blinking rapidly. What now? He had tried to derail and subdue Cole, but after peering into his leader's eyes and seeing those peerless emeralds rekindle, he knew he had only added fuel to the fire. Cole advanced upon him.

"Even if that change occurred within the heart?" He challenged. "Even if what I feel for you is now l—"

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

Jay gave a start at the sudden knock on his door, but was more than glad for the interruption. "Y-Yes?" He called out and Edna's kind, accented voice carried through from the other side.

"_Boys? Are you two playing nice?"_ Jay's mother asked and both shinobi sighed—for different reasons, of course.

"Yes."They droned in unison.

"_Good,"_ Edna chirped happily. _"Now, make sure to leave your dirty clothes and underwear in the hamper, okay? I'll be doing the laundry after breakfast."_

Cole turned wide, incredulous eyes towards the door while Jay blushed bright red in embarrassment. "MOM!" He screeched, but, of course, Edna just carried on.

"_Oh and Cole, I'm making omelets this morning. I know what my Jay-lly Bean wants in his, but what do you want in yours?"_

Getting over his initial shock, Cole smiled warmly. He had forgotten what it was like to have a loving mother such as Edna. "Lots of meat and cheese, and red and green peppers with salsa in a cup on the side, thanks."

Jay turned and stared at him in surprise. _"Just like, Jason? How cute!" _Edna cooed. _"Okay, I'll get right on it so you boys hurry on down."_

"Okay, Mom."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Once Edna's footsteps faded away, Jay raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Since when do you like your omelets the way I do?" He asked curiously and Cole regarded him with an easy grin.

"Since you made it for me on my birthday last year. It was like pulling teeth to get you to cook for me again, but once you did, you always delivered." Green eyes smoldered with fondness. "Zane's cooking is superb, but yours, Jay…it's also great, but heartfelt too. I believe I can tell the difference."

Jay turned abruptly away, not wanting Cole to see the dark blush his praise had caused. "Oh," he simply said instead. The atmosphere between the two ninja had become somewhat tranquil since Edna's timely interruption, and Jay was thankful for the slight reprieve from Cole's insistence.

_I should leave while I still can…_

Deciding not to dawdle, Jay moved to reach for the bathroom door when two strong arms came around his waist and pulled him back against a firm, warm body. The blue ninja gasped—Cole's persistence deftly countered his evasiveness once again. Now ensnared and flustered, Jay clenched his teeth with a growl.

"Would you stop—!" One of Cole's hands slipped between the folds of Jay's button-up top and rested against his stomach. He didn't know if it was intentional or not, but one thing's for sure. He didn't want it there!

"Shhh…just listen…" Warm wind caressed Jay's ear, sparking and igniting the fires within his soul. He rightfully blushed and panicked.

"I-I can listen just fine without you grabbing me, you—*gasp!*" Another sharp gasp escaped the lightning wielder's lips. The ninja leader was nuzzling him like an affectionate wildcat, pressing his face into Jay's silken chestnut locks. A gratuitous moan of contentment rumbled from Cole's throat, and a chaste kiss was placed low on the back of Jay's neck, invoking a shudder from the younger elemental master.

"So loquacious…" Cole muttered against soft, fair skin. His deep alto sent delicious shivers up and down Jay's spine. "Be quiet, and just…listen…"

Having no choice but to oblige, Jay fell silent in his friend's embrace, a blush permanently staining his cheeks. _He's too close… I-I don't like this! _Cole's chest was flush against Jay's back. There couldn't have been a single iota of space between them, they were so close. So much in fact, that Jay could feel Cole's heartbeat perfectly, and it drummed a frantic rhythm…just like his.

_He's… He's nervous too…?_

Just knowing that seemed to calm Jay down some and his pulse gradually slowed…as did Cole's. Deep blue gems widened. _What is this…?_

"Do you hear that, Jay? Do you _feel_ that?" Cole whispered, his lips once more ghosting against Jay's ear. "I don't know what it is you're expecting to happen between Nya and me, but out of respect for her and especially you…I will keep my promise to try. But Jay—last night…I will _never ever _forget it. I can't forget what I felt—what I _still _feel—and what I felt from you. Tell me…what man _or_ woman could ever forget their very first kiss…?"

Jay was dumbstruck. _I was…his first kiss…? _If that was the case, it would be downright _wrong_ of Jay to ask Cole to forget last night. Pristine sapphires glistened mournfully. This was no time to get emotional, but what was he supposed to do?

But then, strong, gentle fingers gripped his chin and slowly turned his head, and Jay's body with it. Jay's vision blurred with tears, and when he blinked, they made crystalline trails down his cheeks. Cole had become the forbidden fruit within Eden's Garden, and last night he had a taste of what he truly needed in his life: Cole's love.

_No…no…I refuse to accept it… I can't…_

"Jay…?" The Master of Lightning opened his eyes—unaware that he had closed them—and gazed upon his best friend's hazy visage. Cole's thick eyebrows were furrowed in concern and his emerald orbs, sad and beseeching. He used a hand to affectionately cup Jay's cheek and wiped away a clear droplet with his thumb.

"Jay…I…I need to tell you how I feel. Please?" A difficult swallow followed. "Jay I—Jason…I'm in l—"

Jay moved swiftly forward and deliberately silenced Cole by placing his lips unto his. He swallowed that illicit word, fearing his inability to cope if his friend had uttered it. Instead, he would keep it inside him…and buried. Jay wrapped his arms tight around Cole's back and kissed him with everything he had. And Cole, while shocked at first, hastily reciprocated—pulling the other man close and cradling the back of his head. Jay melted in Cole's embrace, and the black ninja purred his satisfaction as their tongues engaged in yet another sensuous dance.

"Mmmm…"

In another time and circumstance, Jay would've been proud that he could entice such a sound from the usually collected ninja. However, all he could do now was swallow that precious hum as well, wanting to hoard and bury as much of Cole's intimacies as he could. There was one exception though; Cole's smooth taste of milk chocolate seared itself into Jay's memory, absolutely refusing to be simply consumed.

_Dammit…I…_

Jay shivered, but felt no cold, only pooling heat. Cole's hands had now planted themselves firmly on his lower back—under his shirt—and were caressing and massaging the supple skin they touched. With their bodies soundly pressed up against each other, Jay could once again feel the proof of their fathomless emotional bond. His and Cole's hearts continued to beat as one.

Jay was in love with Cole. And yet…he was going to force himself to fall out of it.

When oxygen started becoming essential, the two young ninja gently pulled apart. Jay framed Cole's face with his hands and rested his brow against his. Cole's eyes were still blissfully closed, and his cheeks hued a deep scarlet. Jay's own face felt warm, so he knew he must've had a mirror image of the other's flushed cheeks.

Jay steeled himself for what he was about to say, but his words caught in his throat when Cole opened his eyes. Jay let his hands fall to Cole's shoulders and shakily broke eye contact. The earth ninja was giving him _that _look again, and Jay couldn't afford to get entranced. There would be no third time.

"A-And that was the last one," Jay murmured. "I'm sorry, Cole… I just didn't want you to say it. It's not right."

"_Stop it," _growled Cole, and Jay lowered his eyes. _"Dammit, look at me!" _When Jay refused, Cole took hold of his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. Emerald eyes narrowed. _"Stop spouting bullshit. What we feel for each other is. Not. Wrong."_

Jay stared at Cole in shock for a moment before anger and sadness swathed him. He furiously tore himself out of Cole's grasp and glowered darkly at him, his heart going a mile-a-minute. "No. What _you _feel…not me."

Jay half expected another irate outburst from his friend, but instead he got just the opposite. Cole's fury completely evaporated and he regarded Jay with calm, knowing detachment. "You're such a horrible liar." His voice was low, but held just as much certainty and power as before. "But your heart knows the truth…and so do I."

Astonishment struck Jay like a bolt of lightning, and unable to dispute Cole's accusation, he turned around and high-tailed it into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him with more force than necessary. He leaned heavily against the access and pressed his palms against his face out of pure frustration.

Cole knew him too damn well.

Jay was trying his best to do the right thing, although the "right thing" had devastatingly painful consequences. The blue ninja lowered his hands with a tired sigh. It was still very early in the day and already he felt drained and weary. He pushed himself off the door and trudged a slow path to the shower.

_It's fine, Jay… Once we get back to the Bounty, everything will be okay…_

Optimism had been his saving grace many times in the past, and now would be no different. Reaching the shower, he turned on the nozzle and quickly shed his pajamas. Not even waiting for the water to reach an adequate temperature, Jay stepped under the cold spray. His lips parted into a gasp from the frigid water, but he stayed under it, relishing in the effects it had on his overheated body.

And Jay's body temp wasn't high from just elevated emotions either. No, it was mostly heated due to the lasting effects of the kiss he had shared with Cole. Jay closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the water form cool, rushing streams down his face and plaster his hair to his head. Cole's chocolaty taste still lingered on his tongue, teasing and tantalizing him enough to make him lick his lips in hunger.

_Damn him… Goddammit… It was just one kiss…and I still…_

Despite the water's aid, Jay's lithe, sinewy figure was still doused in aroused heat. And without his permission, his mind conjured up a replay of what transpired mere moments ago: Cole's body—solid and warm—flush against his, his hands stroking and kneading his skin, his lips pressing soft kisses along his neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Jay could still feel Cole all around him: every touch, every kiss, even emotion filled him. And just like last night, he knew that escape was futile.

***M-rated Content Beginning***

Jay's head fell forward, his bangs now a wet stringy curtain before his closed eyelids. His hands moved of their own volition, retracing the path in which Cole paved with his own hands. Graceful fingers traveled down a firm chest and over a pert rosebud nipple. Jay trembled and mewed, surrendering to his body's need for more gratifying pleasure. His hands traveled down further, passed his sternum and over his slick and beautifully ripped abs.

Jay bit his lip as his wayward appendages smoothed over his narrow yet delicately curved hips. Cole's hands always found their way there, his grip firm and unyielding. One might almost call it possessive, the way he held him. A fantastical image unexpectedly bombarded Jay's mind's eye right then. An image of Cole behind him, head bowed and eyes shut tight in concentration, and his strong hands were grasping Jay's hips powerfully, his fingers pressing desperately into his moist flesh. Baby pink lips parted slightly and a low, strangled moan careened from betwixt them. The image was incredibly enthralling yet fleeting, and retreated from his mind just as quickly as it came. But the damage had already been done.

Now thoroughly aroused and panting, Jay braced a hand against the tiled wall of the shower while another sought the throbbing length of hot flesh between his legs. Jay gripped his quivering member with a firm hand and emitted a loud, elongated moan. The spray overhead had gone hot, and steam wafted and added to the air's humidity. But the dampness only served to intensify Jay's pleasure as he began to slowly pump himself.

'_Jason…please…'_

Yes. It was Cole's hand that was gripping him. It was Cole's heat that was enveloping him. Jay's pleasure-induced brain kept feeding him provocative images and in response, his heart thundered in readying acceptance. Emotions and memory, memory and emotions worked together harmoniously in mounting his euphoria. And it was from the remembrance of last night—when Cole was on top of Jay—that the lightning master's hips gave a sudden involuntary jerk forward: Cole had grinded himself against Jay, his hardened shaft poking his inner thigh.

"Haa…haa…Cole…"

Jay's hand worked just a little bit faster. Knowing his body, he used just enough constriction and speed to maximize the heated pleasure surging through his veins. Jay's heart and mind were engulfed with his best friend, and the more he thought about his leader, the more the coil in his body tightened.

'_Jason…'_

Cole hadn't shown any hesitation last night or this morning. His actions were sure and permissible; Cole knew what he wanted—_who he wanted_. Jay's breath hitched as he recalled the hot lick to his neck and the grazing nibble of teeth when his name was uttered by the other. Was Cole getting ready to bite him then? Had he been ready to give Jay the ultimate display of primal possessiveness?

Jay's heart soared as his hand moved in overdrive.

'…_I will _never ever_ forget it. I can't forget what I felt—what I still feel—and what I felt from you. Tell me…what man _or_ woman could ever forget their very first kiss…?'_

Jay bit his lip hard to stifle the scream of Cole's name. He threw his head back as he came, his back curving in a graceful arc. Jay's orgasm was explosive, causing his body to tremble from such an electrifying release.

***M-rated Content Ended***

Finished, Jay braced both hands against the wall and bowed his head between his arms. Physical gratification can only last so long before shame sunk in. And it did swiftly.

"I'm so sorry, Nya…" he mumbled miserably, his voice drowned-out by the running shower. "I'm sorry that I'm in love with Cole." Jay's eyes burned, but he fought against the tears. "But don't worry. I'm not going to interfere with your happiness… I promise."

Resolute but sad, Jay hurriedly set to work in thoroughly cleansing himself, letting the water wash away his soapy suds…and guilty pleasure.

*~xXx~*

Jay avoided all contact with Cole throughout the morning, and most especially eye contact. While clean on the outside, Jay felt completely dirty within and positively reeked of embarrassment. At breakfast, Edna had questioned Jay's red face several times, but the blue ninja was less than forthcoming. His favorite omelet, while usually perked him up, tasted dry and bitter on his tongue. It seemed as if nothing could get Jay out of his funk, not even when Edna told Cole about his 5th birthday party and how they found out he was afraid of clowns…and how that fear lasted until he was twelve.

But nothing roused Jay; he simply kept his head down and his expression blank.

After breakfast, Edna insisted on washing the ninja's dirty clothes before they left and ordered them to wait in the living room while she worked. And so they did, and sat on opposite ends of the couch. Deathly silence ensued, and the ambiance between the two friends became more uncomfortable with every passing minute. Every now and then Jay would feel Cole's eyes on him, but tried his best to ignore it.

Spotting the T.V. remote on the table in front of them, Jay leaned forward to reach for it…as did Cole. Though both wore their customary black gloves, when their hands touched, a spark jolted through them and touched their hearts. Jay immediately recoiled and flinched back, but Cole stayed where he was—his arm outstretched and his face pensive. After a moment of deliberation, he retracted his empty hand and leaned back once more.

Jay squeezed his eyes shut, his face now flushed in a deep crimson. Things weren't supposed to be this way. Why couldn't he do anything right? First, snuggling with Cole, and then kissing Cole, then fantasizing about Cole in the shower. What was next? _Accidently _having sex with Cole?

Jay shuddered at the thought. He would never sink that low; he'd make sure of it. As his conscience waged war with his heart and soul, he suddenly felt fingers interlacing with his. Eyes snapping open, his first instinct was to flinch away, but the hand held fast. Jay looked down at his right hand and saw the other one interlocking with it. He swallowed and hesitantly raised his head to look at Cole.

However, Cole's eyes were staring straight ahead and his profile was dark with a frown. He then licked his lips and said, "Friends…can still comfort one another." The earth ninja then turned and regarded Jay fully. "I don't want to let go of you either way. We're still the best of friends…forever, aren't we?"

Jay didn't hesitate in responding. "Yeah, of course…forever." Sapphires lost their fear and softened though his blush remained. Pretty soon, Jay could feel his lips curving into a smile, and Cole slowly returned it. He moved quickly to embrace his friend.

_Yeah…that's right…"best friends"… I'll be fine with this… As long as I have Cole as my best friend then…I'll be able to move on with my life just fine…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave your thoughts.**


	10. Once Frozen Now Melting

**Author's Note: This chapter took some time, because of my inept ability to portray Zane correctly. VelvetPersona's take on Zane's anatomy and physiology structure is very accurate from before he was warped, so I've had some much needed coaching from her. Thank you very much, peaches.**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend…"—Albert Camus_

_**Chapter 10 ~ Once Frozen; Now Melting**_

"Here Zane, let me get that for you."

The white ninja gave a slight start. He was so deep in thought previously that he didn't notice the fire ninja beside him.

"Oh, thank you, Kai."

Breakfast—courtesy of Zane—had just ended, and everyone who was seated had already dispersed to different parts of the Bounty. All except for Kai. Zane snuck a glance at the casually smirking, spiky-haired man beside him as they cleared the table.

Until a few months ago, Zane's behavior towards Kai had always been amicable. But now, the nindroid had begun to feel differently. Kai's fiery spirit had always intrigued him, leaving a lasting impression on the ice ninja. He was cunning and instinctual, the pure embodiment of "act first, ask questions never".

But it was more than just curiosity that drove Zane to seek out more of Kai's companionship. The Master of Fire had a very sensuous allure, one that burned Zane's frozen core from the inside out. Keep in mind though that Zane's transition from inquisitiveness to attraction hadn't been whimsical with bubbly hearts exploding by his head. Zane breathed a soft sigh. No, it had been downright taxing.

He often wondered if it was normal to feel—for lack of a better word—_envious_ of one who emitted such an enticing heat. Was he just an icy, robotic moth who had been tempted to fly closer to what could be his undoing? Or was he just the reincarnation of the renowned Icarus who flew too close to the sun on wings of frost instead of wax? Yes, the Ninja of Ice was doomed to melt before his brother of fire. But even while knowing all of this…a part of Zane _wanted_ to get burned. So was the presumed consequence of his fatal attraction.

Zane kept his composure and gathered the many dishes on a tray with methodical indifference. There was just one too many serious conundrums with his attraction towards Kai. He had discovered through the use of his internal database that social conventions dictated that male/male relationships were considered taboo, and were usually frowned upon by the general public. And worst still, Kai was an organic life-form, while he was…well not. So as far as Zane saw his predicament, he should just forget about his feelings since he was screwed either way.

Which is what he had chosen to do, it's what he had told himself and Jay anyway…

Zane turned and headed for the kitchen with Kai following close behind. He deposited the dishes into the sink and Kai did the same. Zane took the initiative to start the dishwater in the neighboring sink.

"So your favorite time of the year is coming up, eh?" Kai commented, his golden-amber eyes burning bright as he peered at the white ninja.

Zane regarded his opposite coolly and dipped his head with a small smile. "Hm, indeed it is. As we all know it is your most _loathed_ time of year."

Kai shrugged. "Hey, I have nothing _against_ Christmas. I just don't like _certain things_ about the holiday."

Zane kept his smile in place as he eyed his friend's twitching eyebrow. "Such as elves and gingerbread men."

"Yeah…" Kai mumbled, looking like he ate something sour.

Zane chuckled lightly at his expression, not noticing Kai take an unperceivable step closer toward him. "As well as the rapid decrease in temperature. The snow falls heavy in this hemisphere and can be somewhat overwhelming to some."

"Nah, not so much anymore," Kai countered good-naturedly. "While I do agree that snow and ice can be a bit much sometimes, most of the time…I find it to be more beautiful than anything else."

Zane gave pause, his hands in the midst of mixing the soap and hot water. A pulse of heat ran through his circuitry, but he managed to recover with nary a hitch in his speech. "I see… Well I am glad you find winter's touch to be so aesthetically pleasing, Kai."

"Oh yeah…" Kai murmured, his tone distant. "_Very _pleasing…"

More divine heat was sent through every wire in Zane's matrix at the fire ninja's insinuating pitch, and the ice wielder felt compelled to turn his head to look at Kai. And the red ninja was staring right at him. And although his smirk was lax, his golden gaze was intense and piercing. Zane was spellbound, and his keen hazel optics flickered downward just in time to see a pick muscle peek-out between comely, thin lips and quickly moisten the top before retreating back into its home.

The Master of Ice suddenly found it difficult to produce saliva for a moment.

"Haven't you ever seen the Northern Lights reflect off the icy tundra of Dohma? It's mesmerizing." Kai's voice was so pleasant and deep.

Zane blinked. "Dohma? You mean the lands we traversed in order to reach the place where the Shurikens of Ice were kept? You remember?"

The white ninja was clearly astonished, but Kai just grinned. "Of course I remember," he chuckled. "I'll always remember every adventure we go on. It kinda sucked though that we couldn't stay in that area longer." His eyes became slighted hooded as he reflected back to the past. "It was like fire on the ice."

Amazing how such a simple, innocent phrase could sound so provocative. Zane repeated it, the words low and tantalizing on his tongue. "Fire on the ice…" Then, as an afterthought he added, "…Yes…it did kinda suck…that we couldn't stay longer…"

Kai's grin gave way to an amused smirk. "Zane?"

The ice ninja's recovery wasn't so smooth this time as he stuttered out of his trance. "Ah! I-I-I mean—what I mean to say is…" Zane's hands moved much too quickly, and he accidently splashed him and Kai both with soapy water when he reached over to start putting in the dishes from the other sink—a rather sloppy attempt to save face.

"Whoa now, calm down, Diamond Dust." Kai grabbed a hold of Zane's wet hands and pulled them out of the water. "What's got you so wired?"

"My apologies…" Zane shook his head in an attempt to clear it. There were only a few instances during his long life that his emotions got the better of him. He had to be more careful. No matter what Kai said, did, or called him, he couldn't let his feelings show. Although…

_Diamond Dust… _Warmth was creeping its way back into his system, but he forcefully demolished it with frigid frost.

"My apologies, Kai," he repeated, cool stoicism back in place. "What I wanted say was…New Ninjago City is having their annual Christmas Jubilee. And I think I am going to ask Jay to accompany me to watch the parade from the rooftops this year."

A sudden frown marred Kai's face. "What? Why Jay? I'll take you. We'll have a great time."

"But Kai, what about your phobias?" Zane asked with concern. "The parade will most likely have your fears present…and probably even in life-size."

"That doesn't matter." Golden-amber locked with pure hazel. "I'll take you, okay?"

Zane was at a loss. Kai was being very persistent for some reason and it baffled him. It was then that he felt a tender squeeze to his hands and his gaze lowered in shock.

_Why is he still holding my hands…? _His mouth opened and his words were strangled from his throat. "But…what about—!" At that moment, Zane felt his senses prick, and he hurriedly jerked out of Kai's grasp and backed away from him.

"Zane?"

The ice ninja glanced nervously over at the double doors just before they swung open to reveal…Lloyd. Presenting the final and most intimidating conundrum that keeps Zane from acting on his feelings for Kai: the Green Ninja of Creation.

"Hey, Zane," Lloyd greeted pleasantly and the nindroid acknowledged the youngest of the brotherhood with a polite yet stiff incline of his head.

"Hello, Lloyd."

And that was all that was spoken between the two shinobi, for the blond immediately averted his attention to the red ninja.

"Kai—umm…I need to talk with you…in my room." Lloyd's youthful face was somewhat tense and his brow was crinkled in concern.

Kai's expression was difficult to discern—maybe a mix of concern and annoyance if that was possible. "Is it serious?" He asked.

"Yeah—in my room." The young savior's tone was clipped and surprisingly anxious. Zane felt a painful twinge in his Coronary Circuitry.

_He must really want to be alone with Kai…_

The green ninja then walked over to the fridge and retrieved two bottles of water before exiting the kitchen without another word. As if he just _knew_ Kai was going to follow after him. The brunette in question rubbed the back of his head with a sigh and eyed Zane apologetically.

"Sorry," he said with genuine regret. "Let me go see what he wants and then I'll be back so we can discuss the jubilee." He gave a playful wink, but Zane turned away from him and resumed his chore of washing the dishes.

"Please, do not trouble yourself." Zane's voice was flat and cold like a steel blade. "I will ask Jay to accompany me. I rather not impede Lloyd's desires."

Kai had been about to turn around to follow Lloyd, but the ice ninja's…well…_icy_ tone stopped him in dead his tracks. His brow puckered. "Lloyd's desires…?" He echoed, bewildered. "What does Lloyd have to do with any of this?"

"Why don't you go and ask him? After all, he _needs_ you in his room." It was rare for Zane to use such a reproachful tone, especially towards a friend, but when he did…it was definitely something to gawk at. And Kai did.

"What?!"

The fire ninja's incredulousness only affronted Zane further and he scowled darkly at the sink full of hot, soapy water and dirty dishes. _Honestly, how oblivious does he think I am? As if I am unable to decipher hidden meanings behind a given phrase. Balderdash! *Sigh*…In any event, there is no use "crying over spilled milk" as the saying goes… I…I have forfeited already… Kai's heat…is not mine to relish in… It's Lloyd's…_

It was excruciating for Zane to think that, but he persevered as best he could.

Kai was still gaping at the nindroid in astonishment, but he finally snapped into focus. "Zane, what the hell are you talkin' about?!"

_The audacity… Does he really plan to play innocent until the very end…? Must I speak the words that will tear my soul asunder?! Would Kai really be that cruel?! Hmph…if so…then he is poorly mistaken…_

Thankfully before more was said or thought, the Bounty's kitchen phone rang. Zane was closest to it, so he walked over to answer it. During which he completely ignored Kai, having no desire to answer his question.

"Hello? Destiny's Bounty."

(Hey, Zane—umm…why do you sound so angry? Did something happen?)

"Jay…" The livid tension inside Zane's body gradually dissipated at hearing the blue ninja's mellow, though, fretful tone. He smiled into the phone. "No, nothing is wrong. How are you? I must say you sound happier than you did yesterday."

Zane had been terribly concerned for Jay when he had called the latter. Though the lightning ninja has always been the most sensitive member within the brotherhood, he never cried needlessly.

(Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Ah…Cole and I are actually on our way back right now.)

Zane's eyes widened a fraction. "You are? That's wonderful news. How far away are you two?"

For a moment, all Zane could hear was the wind buffeting on the other end. But then Jay's voice resurfaced. (Not far from the looks of it. Albatross City isn't too far from the Sea of Sand, especially by air. So maybe about fifteen minutes or so away?)

"Excellent. I will be waiting for you out on the deck then."

(Oh, okay. See ya soon, brother.)

A different kind of warmth filled Zane this time—one that he allowed wholeheartedly. "Yes, see you soon."

Zane hung up the phone and turned around…to see Kai still standing in the kitchen with him, his arms crossed and his foot tapping restlessly against the tiled floor. He met Zane's detached stare with critical eyes.

"So, Cole and Jay on their way back?" He asked plainly and Zane nodded, beginning to walk towards him for the doors.

"Yes, and I am going to the deck in order to greet them upon their arrival."

Kai sidestepped in front of Zane to block his path and stood nose to nose with him. "You're not going anywhere until you talk to me," he growled. "What did you mean when—"

"_Kai! Come here!"_

Zane continued to peer stoically at the Master of Fire as the other snarled and rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated. He turned his head and yelled over his shoulder. _"Fine! Dammit!"_

Despite Zane's acceptance of Kai and Lloyd's relationship, he did find it odd that they didn't speak to each other one would think significant others would. Maybe there were more complex demographics to human relations that Zane hadn't discovered or even understood yet. But nonetheless, he knew it was none of his business. He moved to step around Kai when the fire ninja suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder.

Zane glared at him, but Kai glared right back. "Don't think for a second this is over." Kai whispered harshly. They were standing so close that Zane could feel the sweltering breath of the fire ninja on his face, the spiciness of the curry he had consumed beforehand at breakfast making it all the more beguiling. "I _will_ come and find you so that we can finish this."

And with that, Kai turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Zane alone. The white ninja rubbed his temple tiredly. "There is nothing to "finish", Kai…because I have already finished it."

*~xXx~*

Once Zane stepped foot outside on the deck after finishing the dishes, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, filling his artificial lungs with the cool, crisp air of winter. Yes, for today marks December 1st, the very first official day of the Long Frost. Even now, he could sense the incoming snowfall the late evening would bring. He opened his eyes and sighed happily.

He actually giggled like a child at seeing his breath stream in front of his face in wispy white gusts. "Father," he called out into the pastel heavens, "I want it to snow so badly that it almost hurts…" He looked down at his perfect, pale hands. "…Is this what it truly means to be attuned with one's element…?"

The Ninja had shared with their teachers as well as with each other, the incredible happenings of when their elements occurred naturally and they were within their midst. Cole could sense the comings of earthquakes from amazing distances and give accurate deductions on their seismic power without the use of a Richter scale, all by feeling the deep rumblings of the earth beneath his feet. Jay's powers were similar. Sensing thunderstorms were his forte, but knowing how unstable Jay's element was always worried Zane. There was a constant fear within the ice ninja that his excitable, younger brother could destroy himself with his power quite easily if he wasn't careful.

He shook his head. _No, Jay has gained such mastery over his element during the recent years… I am worrying for nothing…_

Zane walked over to the side railings and grasped the top bar. His thoughts drifted to Kai next…and lingered. The Master of Fire didn't exactly describe to his brothers what he felt when a wildfire broke out. All he ever said was: _"You'd think I'd be happy with the most dangerous element, but how assuring would it be to have a counterbalance?"_

It was a very unorthodox statement to be heard from the usually capricious red ninja, but everyone had bared witness to Kai's growth over the years. He had become wiser, a sharper acuity to pair with his formidable ferociousness.

Zane's face darkened and he gripped the railings just a bit tighter. _And yet he lacks the wisdom to come forth with the truth about his frequent rendezvous with Lloyd…_

Zane closed his eyes with a frown. He didn't want to think about Kai—or Lloyd, for that matter, and thus tried to center himself by clearing his mind. He opened his eyes and looked skyward, and into the distance. Albatross City appeared almost ghostly in the frigid morning, and the sound of crashing waves against the rocks below sent tranquility reverberating through his core.

He suddenly squinted against the fog, having spotted two airborne shadows. As they neared, he smiled and lifted his hand in greeting.

"_Zane! Zane!"_

Jay was already shouting his name and waving frantically at him as if he hadn't seen the ice ninja in years. The evolved Wisp and Rocky swooped down low and were deftly dispelled by their masters, letting Cole and Jay drop soundly unto the deck. The blue ninja rushed up and hugged him, and Zane returned his friend's brotherly affection.

"Hey, feeling good?" At Jay's soft tone, Zane chuckled.

"As I said before: yes, I am fine, Jay." The two pulled away, and Zane looked gently into his brother's sapphire eyes. "I wanted to greet you, but I also needed the fresh air. It was getting just a tad…too warm inside for my liking."

Jay pulled back his hood and threw a worried glance over his shoulder at Cole, meeting his hardened emerald gaze. Cole removed his own hood. "So where is everybody?"

Zane nodded. "Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon are still engaged in their morning ruminations," he informed readily. "Nya is in the city currently procuring spare parts for the ship, and Kai and Lloyd are…" A painful image suddenly surfaced within Zane's mind, one of Kai and Lloyd locked in a loving embrace.

His jaw tightened and he met Jay's eyes stoically. "My apologies… I am not certain of Kai or Lloyd's whereabouts at the moment…only that they are inside the ship."

Just as Zane finished, the door to the Bounty opened and who but burst through but the hot-blooded ninja himself.

"Oh, well there's one…" Zane muttered, unenthused.

"Zane—Oh, hey bros." Kai approached the group with a friendly smirk, though his eyes shifted to Zane briefly as he came to stand beside him. The white ninja remained impassive. "Jay, we all heard about your parents," the fire ninja said, his voice laced with sympathy. "I'm sorry, man."

The blue ninja gave a self-encouraging smile. "Thanks, Kai. But, nothing's been finalized yet. There's still a chance my parents will stay together."

Cole stepped closer to Jay and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The best thing to do right now is to stay optimistic," the earth ninja chimed in. "Edna is, and look—" Cole glanced down at the oblique Tupperware under his arm. "—she even gave me a cake as a going-away present."

Kai cocked an eyebrow at his broadly grinning leader. "Ha, yeah I think she just wanted you to _go away_," he sniped teasingly. "That or you finagled her to make you one."

"Hey, I did no such thing," Cole retorted, at which Kai smirked. "_And_ she didn't want me to _"go away"_, alright?"

Jay laughed outright at the familiar, ribbing exchange, but Zane didn't bat an eye. "Well, at any rate, I am pleased to see you in such high spirits, Jay." He smiled. "If you are feeling up to it, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Kai immediately turned his attention to the nindroid, his smirk falling off his lips. "Wait a second, Zane. What about?" He demanded, with thinned eyes. "Not about what I think, right?"

"I do not see how anything I discuss with Jay is of any concern of yours," Zane countered swiftly and coolly. However, his retort only caused Kai to seethe more. But before he could lash-out, Jay quickly moved to diffuse the situation.

"A-Actually, I need to speak with you too, Zane," he said, eyeing the fire in Kai's eyes with a confused frown. A soft smile touched Zane's lips as he looked at Jay, but the red ninja only glowered.

Cole frowned as well, scrutinizing his fire and ice brothers carefully. "And while they're doing that, I need to talk to you, Kai. Where's Lloyd?"

"In the back," Kai barked. "And whatever you have to say, it can wait." He didn't even spare his older brother a glance, his belligerent stare focused solely on Zane and Jay.

Zane spoke, unfazed. "Well then, shall we go?" Not really waiting for a reply from the younger, Zane took hold of Jay's hand and headed for the door.

"Zane, will you listen—"

"Kai! Just let 'em go, man," Cole snapped. "You can talk to him later."

_Kai…you have always been so stubborn… _Great sadness draped over Zane like a heavy blanket. _But there is nothing more to talk about… So please, leave me alone…_

Kai had whirled on Cole and started arguing with him, both not noticing a trim, feminine figure climb over the railings with bags in her hands. Zane and Jay left the bickering behind them and entered the Bounty's cabin. The trek to the ice ninja's quarters was short and brisk, with Jay not even getting a chance to express his wonderment until he was inside and behind closed doors.

"Zane…what's going on?" Jay asked worriedly, and Zane turned around after closing the door, a pleasant smile in place.

"What do you mean?"

Jay cocked his scarred eyebrow as he peered at the white ninja's innocent grin. "Zane, c'mon. I may be a lot of things, but naïve is not one of them. Something is going on, and I know that Kai and Lloyd are at the helm."

Zane's smile faltered until it fell from his face completely. He shook his head. "That is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well it's what I wanted to talk to _you_ about," Jay countered, watching as the tall nindroid came his way. "When you called, you sounded so…defeated… Why?"

Zane inwardly winced. He had thought that he played his indifferent role to the letter, but it seemed his performance was seen through by Jay's acute attentiveness. He met the younger's deep sapphires unflinchingly. "Perhaps I should ask you the same thing?" He countered, and blue gems grew wide.

"What?"

"You shed tears, Jay," Zane elucidated gently. "And despite my worry, I had adhered to your want not to talk about it then. At the time, you said that it was not your parents who had caused you emotional pain… Then _who _did?"

"Oh—that was—that wasn't…" Jay rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and sighed. "…Cole and I just got into a little squabble, that's all…"

Zane's eyebrow rose. "You and Cole have gotten into numerous "squabbles" in the past, Jay. And some had nearly come to blows and devastation. But none of them have _ever_ made you cry."

Jay's eyes became downcast and he backed slowly away from Zane until the back of his legs came in contact with his friend's bed. He flopped down unceremoniously on top of it. The white ninja came and sat down quietly beside him, observing Jay all the while.

The lightning ninja bit his lip. "Zane…" A quick shake of the head. "Okay, how about this…a secret for a secret. You tell me what's troubling you, and I'll tell you what's troubling me. I'll even go first, deal?"

Zane could sense no trickery from his brother, thus he inclined his head. "Deal."

Jay took a deep breath and turned to look at him, his expression drawn and melancholic. "Well, umm…first know that Nya and I are no longer together. She chose Cole over me."

Zane frowned pensively. "Yes, as I have heard her rhapsodize about it over the last forty-eight hours. Females are such mystifying creatures… So after 730 days of courtship with you, she decides to abandon you for someone who barely acknowledged her existence for the longest time?"

It was genuine question and Zane looked to Jay for clarification. The blue ninja shrugged. "I wasn't enough, that's what she told me a few days ago before we left."

Was that the explanation? Zane's face darkened to a scowl and he pursed his lips. "I will not try to understand Nya's logic. Please continue."

"Don't think ill of her," Jay rushed to defend his ex. "You know how great Nya is."

When the Master of Ice said nothing to refute _or_ agree with his claim, Jay carried on. "Well anyway…Cole and I have been close, especially after the tournament." He grinned. "Our friendship is stronger than it's ever been really. But…at my parents' place...Cole—we found out that…"

A sudden blush appeared along Jay's cheeks, and pure hazel optics widened a fraction. "Zane, we found out that our feelings run deeper than friendship, we're in love with each other."

Zane said the first thing that came through his CPU. "What?" It was indeed astonishing. Could Jay actually understand his plight after all?

"But we didn't do anything!" Jay waved his hands frantically in front of his face, eyes wide. "Well…asides from uh…uh…" The blush expanded from his cheeks to the entirety of his face.

Zane observed the phenomenon silently. "You and Cole confessed your love for each other?"

Jay ran a hand through his hair in an act of nervousness. "N-Not with…words…"

Zane blinked, trying to connect the dots. "You had sexual intercourse?"

"What?! No!" Jay yelped. "We just kissed a few times, okay? Listen, uh…" It was obvious Jay was struggling with the subject, and the painful expression etched across his face informed Zane how severe the situation actually was.

The stricken blue ninja rubbed his palms up and down his thighs. "…It's complicated, Zane," he got out at last. "But the point is…nothing's going to come out of it. Cole's going to be in a relationship with Nya, and I'm not going to get in the way of her happiness." A wry smile tugged on Jay's lips. "Now it's my turn to back off…"

"Jay…" Something about this affair felt strange to him, and so he voiced his opinion. "…I am a novice when it comes to the subject of love. However, I sense that the future you made out for yourself and Cole…is not the right one." Pure hazel stared into deep blues. "Do you truly believe you will be able to forget your love for him and vice versa? Especially when it's mutual and not unrequited?"

Jay tensed and it took him quite a few moments to answer. "I…I-I-I think so," he stuttered and swallowed thickly. "With time I…I'm sure I'll be able to fall out of love with him and move on. And Cole, once he gets to know Nya better…he'll fall for her just as I did…and they'll be happy…"

"But what about _your_ happiness," Zane said automatically. "Jay, you are being so selfless. You are willingly sacrificing your own joy for someone who left you."

"It's fine…" Jay mumbled, but Zane wasn't convinced it was. His sixth sense tingled somewhere deep in his core, and the emotion "misery" shone bright from the void. He suddenly reacted and embraced Jay tight.

"Be careful, brother. Come to me if you ever need to, alright? I want to be sure you are safe."

Jay smiled and patted Zane's back. "Hey, I'm okay; everything's going to be fine. So don't worry about me."

The two ninja brothers stayed that way for a while until Zane pulled back and released the younger. "Thank you for sharing with me, Jay. Now allow me to respond in kind." The white ninja—never one to mince words—spoke candidly. "I am in love with Kai."

Jay's eyes nearly bulged out their sockets. _"What?! Really?! You two—Fire and Ice!? Whoa!" _He then snapped his fingers. "Oh! Is that what happened back on the deck?" Jay asked, grinning like a fox. "A little lover's spat? Because you sure gave Kai the _"cold" _shoulder—hehehe! Is he in the doghouse?"

Zane was taken aback by Jay's sudden exuberance. "Why would Kai be in a doghouse?" He asked, thoroughly confused. "Furthermore, Kai and I are not lovers, Jay." The nindroid really had to muster his next words up from his throat. "I have reason to believe he may already be involved with Lloyd."

The jovial smile on Jay's face instantly dropped. "Huh? Lloyd? Are you sure?"

"When Lloyd calls for Kai…he goes." Zane gave a half-hearted shrug. "What else is one supposed to deduce from that?"

Jay tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I've seen that. It's been happening for close to a month now, and while it is suspicious, it's not wise to jump to conclusions. Basing answers from assumptions and suppositions will get you nowhere, Zane. Hey!" Sapphires brightened in enlightenment. "Maybe that was what Kai was trying to tell you out on the deck, huh? Maybe he was trying to tell you the truth about him and Lloyd?"

The lightning ninja's optimism didn't get through to Zane as the latter shook his head ruefully. "No, he just did not want me to ask you to accompany me to the New Ninjago City Christmas Jubilee—the parade to be more precise. _He_ wanted to escort me." He smiled at the one sitting beside him. "That is the reason why I wanted to speak with you, Jay."

"Oh, well I'd be happy to go with you, Zane." Jay scratched his cheek, a little embarrassed. But then he searched his friend's eyes. "But if Kai wants to take you, wouldn't that be better?"

Before Zane could refute, he thought about him and Kai alone up on the roof of some building, the lively and majestic Christmas parade below them. Maybe they could hold hands for a short while? Maybe Zane could pack thermoses filled with hot cocoa? Or better yet, apple cider…Kai always did love the spicy, cinnamon tang of it.

"And what's also noteworthy," Jay carried on, "is that Kai's also willing to face his fears just to be with you. No doubt that he'll try to put up a brave front, but you could be there for him…just like he was there for you."

Derailed again, Zane thought back to last week's nightmare. It had been many moons since he had last had a dream about his irrational fear of living vegetables. He was so disturbed by it the morning after that he more or less shut himself away in his room, refusing to see anyone in fear of having to explain the reason for his isolation. But it was Kai who had picked the flimsy lock on his door and entered his sanctuary. He said nothing as he approached Zane's trembling form on the bed, only sat down beside him and embraced him.

Somehow…Kai had known.

Zane's Coronary Circuity pulsed purposefully. "If I could…only return the favor…"

Both ninja suddenly jumped at hearing a loud slam.

"What was that?" Jay asked.

Frowning, Zane raced for the door with Jay on his heels. When they broke out, the first thing they saw was Lloyd down the hall—holding a long, raven-haired young man in his arms. The blonde turned desperate and fearful eyes towards the two ninja.

"Zane! Jay! Please help me!"

Ice and Lightning was at Lloyd's side in an instant. "Lloyd, what happened?!" Zane questioned sternly.

"Who is that, Lloyd?" Jay asked next, his perplexed gaze scrutinizing the trembling and blanket-wrapped stranger.

Dark ruby eyes narrowed, and Lloyd's arms cradled the one in his grasp protectively. "It's Brad, alright? My friend from Darkley's—Brad Tudabone. And he's gonna die if we don't do something!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave your thoughts.**


	11. Clearing up the Confusion

**Author's Note: I'm falling behind a little here. Sorry, I was helping-still helping-a friend move so my bad on the lateness. Give me a little bit to get the next chapter out please. And sorry I don't have time to answer reviews from the last couple of chapters. but I did read them all. **

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship…"—Thomas Aquinas_

_**Chapter 11 ~ Clearing up the Confusion**_

"Would you two stop it?! What's going on?!"

Kai growled as Nya stepped in between him and Cole. The Master of Fire was completely livid. While he was here wasting time arguing with the black ninja, Zane was chatting-up Jay! Golden-amber eyes glared furiously into the narrowed green ones of his leader and brother. Though his anger was, in fact, directed at Cole, he was more upset with Zane.

It had finally clicked in his head what his opposite had been insinuating between him and Lloyd, and Kai wanted to clear-up the misunderstanding as soon as possible.

_Zane thinks Lloyd and I are together! That's why he's been so sassy and cold towards me! Hell, that's probably even why he stiffens up and gets all nervous when Lloyd comes around us when we're alone!_

If Kai were to stop and think about it, it was almost comical that Zane would even _get_ intimidated by the younger ninja, especially since the latter had always regarded each of his protectors with respect and admiration. And if the fiery ninja was completely honest with himself, a sassy Zane was an equally _sexy _Zane. However, he wanted to bring out that side of the ice ninja on good—not to mention sensuous—terms not on fallacy.

_Damn, I have to get to him!_

Kai glanced down into the questioning chocolate eyes of his little sister. "Good timing, sis. Could you distract _Fred Flintstone_ over here?" He sniped, nodding towards a frowning Cole. "He's getting on my nerves."

"I'm gonna do more than that if you don't tell me what's going on between you, Zane, and Lloyd," the ninja leader shot back, his tone low and threatening. "You've got both of us—especially Jay—really worried."

At that, Kai felt some of his anger dissipate. Though with his diminished irritability, curiosity arose. "Why would the two of you be worried about us?"

Cole's posture also began to lose its tension and he folded his arms. "Jay," he clarified simply. "He figured something was up, and he noticed how sad Zane was getting as of late."

Kai instantly showed his back to the two, his fists tightly clenched at his sides. His anger had been rekindled, although this time it was aimed directly at himself. Why hadn't he figured it out sooner? If the reason for Zane's melancholy was truly because of the disillusioned notion of him and Lloyd, then it was all the more urgent for Kai to get to him.

"I'll take care of him, so don't worry," he said, and left it at that.

The brunette's strides were long and quick as he made his way back towards the Bounty's deck door, his blood pounding in his ears in both determination…and hope. Kai knew he was attracted to Zane. Physically, would be expected considering how both beautiful and handsome the silver-blonde was. But of course, the ice ninja didn't just thrive in the looks department. He was suave and eloquent, but socially inept which made his overall demeanor incredibly cute, and the multitudes of fangirls and fanboys Zane had accumulated over the years would most definitely agree with him. Kai had seen the websites, and after doing so had thanked God plenty of times for blessing their clan with a mobile headquarters. Yes, Zane's fan base was just as crazy and scary as his.

But Kai had to smile. Zane was wondrously unique. How was it possible for someone to be wise and knowledgeable in some areas, but oblivious and lacking in others? Everyone has taken turns teaching Zane the most common of social cues, and the nindroid's high acumen made him a quick learner. However, there were still some things the Russian hybrid failed to understand, like the usage of slang or even commercial endorsements. But all of that just added to Zane's charm and proved that despite being an android, he was far from perfect.

And the fact that Zane _was _a robot meant absolutely nothing to the fire ninja. He had told Zane a long time ago that no matter what he was made of, he was still their brother and would be treated just the same as he always had. And that mentality still applied to Kai even though his feelings now ran deeper. Recently, he had been trying to invoke as many different emotions as he could from the ice ninja, and his efforts had more or less been rewarded. Zane's laugh was one such prize, a crisp and melodious sound that Kai would kill to hear again. But the crimson-clad man wanted to hear more, to learn more, to _feel _more.

After all these years, Kai had never touched Zane's bare skin. What would it feel like to hold his hand? To stroke his cheek? To kiss his lips? What sounds would careen up from that perfect, pale column of Zane's throat if Kai were to pepper kisses along it? Would he gasp or moan? What would his icy, vanilla skin taste like? Kai wanted to be the one who found out all of these things…and be the only one who knew.

But the spiky-haired brunette had to wonder: _Does Zane feel the same way I do…? Does he what to turn our friendship into something more too…? _

Questions gone unanswered would not suffice, thus Kai would have a nice long talk with Zane and clear up any confusion…while keeping Lloyd's secret—well…a secret. As soon as Kai reached the access, he was surprised to see Sensei Wu appear from behind it.

"Oh Sensei, my bad. I need to go so…" Kai made to bypass his teacher when the elder's voice halted his steps.

"I do not want you to disturb Zane and Jay at the moment, Kai."

The fire ninja whirled around to gawk at his teacher. "Wha? How did you—"

Aged onyx eyes thinned slightly. "For they are currently in my brother's chambers caring for an ailing young man by the name of: Brad Tudabone."

Kai's heart nearly stopped. _Oh shit…_

"Brad?" Cole cocked an eyebrow and stepped around Nya. "You mean the little boy—Lloyd's classmate from Darkley's?"

"Hmm…" Sensei Wu inclined his head. "Though he is not so _little_ anymore…" Wu kept his penetrating stare on the fire ninja, and Kai shuffled his feet nervously.

"Uhh…I can explain Sensei," he started, scratching the back of his head, but the long-bearded master raised an authoritative hand to silence his pupil.

"No need. I will hear all of it from Lloyd's mouth since this dangerous manner of subterfuge was undoubtedly all his doing." He then turned and beckoned to Cole and Nya. "You two come along, for this is a matter that concerns every member of the clan."

Leading the way, Sensei Wu reentered the Bounty's cabin and ventured to the back of the ship. Once reaching the two adjacent bedchambers of the clan heads, the small group found Lloyd pacing restlessly back and forth in front of Sensei Garmadon's door. Upon seeing the other members of his clan, Lloyd stopped and turned fearful eyes towards his uncle. Swallowing thickly, those same dark rubies darted from Sensei Wu to Kai. The fire ninja nodded gravely at the younger ninja, and Lloyd heaved a heavy resigned sigh.

"Lloyd, please tell us what you know about our guest," Sensei Wu said. "And why you had Kai keep it a secret."

At his uncle's reproachful tone, a certain defiant rigidness stiffened the green ninja's shoulders and for a moment he looked torn about divulging such information. After his brief internal debate, however, he glanced worriedly back at his father's closed door before facing his extended family once more.

"…On the last day on Chen's island, do you remember giving us the order to search it for any leftover prisoners or information?"

Sensei Wu nodded once.

"Well…I found a hidden passageway within the deepest part of Chen's dungeons and discovered some type of lab. The computers were still somewhat functioning and I was able to enter a folder entitled: _Mana Project,_ and that's when I saw Brad's picture…from when he was…still young."

"_Mana Project_? What's that supposed to be?" Cole asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "A lot of sections of the folder were blocked by passwords, but from the single one I was able to access, Chen was researching a forbidden element known as "Mana". And he was gathering people from all over Ninjago who had the closest genetic signature to match "Mana's" unique coding." Forlorn ruby eyes closed briefly. "There had to have been maybe hundreds of entries labeled "specimen"—human test subjects."

Nya gasped in horror. "You mean…Chen was kidnapping people from their homes all over the world and experimenting on them? What happened to them?"

Lloyd grimaced. "I scrolled down through every entry, but…all of them had been faded and… "x'ed" out. All except one."

"Brad." Cole confirmed quietly and Lloyd nodded, running a hand through his wavy platinum blonde locks.

"As it turns out, he was Chen's greatest success. He was able to effectively bring out Brad's hidden affinity for "Mana" without killing him, unlike all the others. But there were two side effects that were documented: "advanced aging" and something called "precognition"."

"Precognition… So kind of like Zane's sixth sense?" Cole asked, but Kai shook his head.

"Not exactly. Zane can't predict the future which is what precognition is, to my understanding anyway." He eyed Lloyd. "But the reason for Brad's current appearance is because of Chen's experiments—he's aged and looks to be about eighteen or nineteen now."

"A rapid jump from twelve," Nya muttered sadly.

"Yeah…" Lloyd concurred, equally remorseful. "Anyway, as soon as I clicked on Brad's file the back of the lab lit up and I was able to see large spherical containment units where they had to have kept each individual prisoner hostage, and that's where I found him. He was suspended upright and his sphere contained some kind of glowing green liquid. I tried calling out to him multiple times, but he didn't respond. I knew I had to get him out, so when I couldn't find a "release" switch or anything I used my power to free him myself."

Lloyd threw another look at Sensei Garmadon's door and began pacing again. "After that, my actions must've set off some kind of back-up security measure, because the facility was then set to self-destruct. So, I wrapped Brad up as best I could and got out of there as quickly as possible."

"So that's where that small tremor came from," Cole mused out loud. During that time, the Ninja had split up to search different key locations of the island, and the earth ninja had sensed a seismic shock reverberate through the ground at one point which, consequently, must've signaled the destruction of Chen's lab.

Lloyd nodded vaguely and carried on. "I had tried to sneak aboard the Bounty, but…Kai caught me." He then stopped and gave his uncle an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, uncle. But when I saw that it was Brad I…I don't know honestly. I just got it in my head that he was _my _friend and therefore _my _responsibility. I wanted to take care of him, and I have up until now…with Kai's help. So please, don't punish him for my wrongdoing. He wanted to tell you all, but I made him promise not to. I'm sorry…to all of you."

Sensei Wu had listened quietly throughout his nephew's tale, and stroked his long white once before speaking. "So in retrospect, you two have been taking care of Brad for a little over a month now without anyone finding out. Where has he been kept this entire time?"

Kai smirked knowingly when Lloyd unexpectedly blushed. "Ah—um…in…in-in my room, uncle."

Sensei Wu fell silent, and Kai inwardly chuckled. It was so easy to piece together. When Lloyd brought Brad aboard over a month ago, he wasn't in the best of shape. His hair was matted in clumps, his body was grimy and slick from the mysterious liquid he had been placed in while being held captive. But Lloyd did all the work himself in cleaning his friend up. He bathed him, washed and combed his hair until the raven locks were impeccably straight and free of tangles, clothed him, and brushed his teeth—which was tricky—the whole nine yards. Kai had watched him do all of this except for the bathing part. Apparently for some reason or other, Lloyd didn't want Kai to see Brad in all his naked glory. The only thing Kai really helped out with was keeping Brad hydrated. Lloyd needed help in getting the water down the long-haired man's throat without him choking, which was very time-consuming and tedious, but was absolutely necessary.

"I see…" The aging Spinjitzu Master said at last. "Though your heart was in the right place, Lloyd, your mind was not. You still should've informed us of the young Tudabone's predicament and boarding, especially if he was ill."

Guilt and sadness shadowed over the young savior's face. "Yeah, I know that now…"

"Good, thus I think that is punishment enough," Wu declared. "What is most important now is your friend's condition."

"Don't worry, Lloyd," Kai piped up, wearing an encouraging smirk. "Our three best medical hands are with him. He'll be fine."

Not as soon as Kai spoke up did the door to Sensei Garmadon's room open, and Zane and Jay stepped out, both appearing haggard and confused. Lloyd immediately released a flurry of questions.

"What happened?! How's Brad?! Is he alright?!" He even went as far as to grab Jay's shoulders in the midst of his fear and anxiety, and Kai saw the almost imperceptible shadow of disapproval cover Cole's frowning face at the green ninja's action.

_Hmm…? What's with the scary look, bro…?_

Jay smiled tiredly and touched one of the hands that gripped his shoulders. "Though it was a tense and harrowing twenty minutes, Brad seems to be in the clear now," he reported.

Lloyd's hands slid from Jay's person as the pent-up tension left his body. "Thank goodness."

Kai watched as Cole visibly relaxed as well, and his features smoothed out. _Looks like everyone's relieved that Brad's okay… But Cole…is there more to your relief…? What's up with you…?_

"Yes," Zane chimed in smoothly, bringing Kai back from his reverie. "It appears Brad is somewhat anemic due to the distortion of his Chi according to Sensei Garmadon, and he went into cardiac arrest as soon as you brought him in, Lloyd."

"_What?!" _The green ninja cried, turning wide and incredulous ruby eyes on Zane. "But he's okay, right?! Jay just said—"

"Yes," Zane interjected calmly, and smiled as he placed a friendly hand on Jay's shoulder. Kai had to feel a little envious when his secret crush gazed at the blue ninja so adoringly. "Thankfully when Brad's vitals dropped to a critical level, Jay was able to bring him back with a few expertly concentrated shocks."

A dust of pink touched Jay's fair cheeks at the nindroid's praise. "Ah well—heh, just call me the Human Defibrillator."

Lloyd quickly embraced him. "Thank you Jay," he said, but then turned his head and gave the lightning ninja's cheek a chaste kiss. The slight blush on Jay's cheeks immediately darkened to crimson as he smiled shyly and returned the blonde's hug. Kai was surprised to hear Zane chuckle, but was even more surprised to hear a low growl from his right.

Cole's face was dark with another scowl again as he glared at the heartwarming display. Kai, with sharp eyes, observed intently as he took in his brother's stiff body language. Jay's mother's Tupperware was slowly but surely getting crushed under the strengthening curl of the earth ninja's arm, as well as the cake within it, however the black ninja didn't seem to notice. There was also the fact that Cole's belligerent, emerald stare was centered more on the back of Lloyd's head than anywhere else.

_Wait…before when Lloyd grabbed Jay's shoulders, he didn't like that… And now that Lloyd is showing Jay affection…he doesn't like that either…? What the hell…? _

"Cole…? Are you okay?" Nya touched his arm and for another moment, Cole didn't respond. "Cole?" She tried again a little louder, and that seemed to snap the ninja leader from whatever angry trance he'd been in.

Cole blinked languidly, and Kai saw a deep sadness and yearning enter his eyes. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." The way he didn't even turn to look at Nya when she had spoken, made the fire ninja even more suspicious. Emerald eyes had shifted and were now focused solely on Jay.

Brilliant topaz eyes widened with understanding. _No freakin' way…_

So caught up in this realization, Kai took no notice of Lloyd and Jay releasing each other. "But now that Brad is stable, Sensei Garmadon wants to talk to you, Lloyd—everyone actually," Jay said, and nodded towards the door. "So come on, we don't want to keep him waiting."

*~xXx~*

After everyone had filed into Sensei Garmadon's quarters, they all circled around the prone figure of the comatose young man on the bed. And Lloyd once more explained the circumstances about how he found him.

"Chen…how could you?" Garmadon whispered sadly after Lloyd had finished. He regarded Brad for a time before letting his gaze rest on his son, who had settled down in a chair at his friend's bedside. The fretful expression on Lloyd's face as he stared at Brad's signaled to the wise grandmaster just how fierce his son's concern was for his former classmate…as well as the fact that Lloyd had taken Brad's hand and held it tenderly between his.

His brow furrowed, Garmadon swept his eyes over the others gathered in his chambers. "Mana is not just a forbidden element, it's _the _forbidden element," he divulged seriously. "It is the source material which composes everything in our world. It is found in the ground we walk on, the air we breathe, the water we drink—everything from man, plant, animal…" He suddenly stopped and looked directly at the Master of Ice. "…and even you, Zane, have Mana within you. For Mana is the very flow of life."

The sudden hush that fell over the room was nearly overwhelming to Kai. His brain was overloaded with questions. He never knew any of this—this "Mana", and what it was. It was never taught, never discussed, never seen, and never hinted at. And now he was just supposed to accept that it existed in—well—_everything_? It was definitely a lot to swallow. His shoulder brushed Zane's as the nindroid beside him moved, and he chanced a glance at him. The white ninja appeared just as flabbergasted as he was, but there was no doubt that he believed Sensei Garmadon's words. But _how much_ did he believe?

"Now I know what all of you are probably thinking," the silver-haired mentor continued judiciously. "Why wasn't the element of Mana taught in school with all the others? How could something so immensely important not be documented in books or scrolls or any other sort of text? And the answer is quite simple…" Garmadon's voice took on a grave and reflective tone. "Because it was ordained not to be."

A bewildered cacophony of voices instantly rang out, but one was especially clear: Jay's. "And whom exactly was the "high, almighty power" that decreed that?" He asked, clearly unsatisfied and upset. "If you're talking about the composition of all life, then don't you think it's worth studying and passing on the knowledge to future generations? Don't you think if we knew more about our world, we could nurture it better?"

There were murmurs of agreement, and Kai's voice was most certainly one of them. Jay had spoken what he had felt, and as he looked over at his blue-clad brother, he saw the firmness of his jaw and the challenge in his deep blue eyes as he faced forward into the wise stare of their most intimidating of two teachers. A swift advent of emotions swelled up in Kai's chest then, a kinship of elation and pride. Jay has always been known as the cheerful, lax one of their brotherhood, but there were times—like this one—where his seriousness was downright awe-inspiring. And it seemed like he wasn't the only one who felt this, for Cole—who stood beside the blue ninja—was gazing at Jay with a hefty amount of fondness and satisfaction. But again, Kai sensed a separate set of emotions from his leader. Those emerald depths spoke volumes about more of what he felt for the man he was so entranced with.

"Yes Jay, but such knowledge could also bring about destruction to our world."

Sensei Wu's calm, but strong voice caused yet another hush to befall the younger members of the clan and the second grandmaster went to stand beside his brother and face their pupils.

"You all have learned of the great war between the Elemental Masters and the Serpentine. As well as the internal strife that followed resulting in the Masters turning on each other. But before all of that, there was something else. A great dispute between the Masters, and as I think hard about it now…" Sensei Wu lowered his head until his wide-brimmed hat shadowed his face. "…It may have been one of the main precursors that led to the internal strife to begin with."

He lifted his head once more and said, "The dispute was about this very subject—the element of Mana. There has never been a Master of Mana—never—regardless of some having the potential to wield it. And those select few with the affinity would spend their entire lifetimes trying to gain at least a modicum of aptitude needed to access their own life force, but to no avail. And simply withered and succumbed to death by their own hands by trying to tamper with the Mana within them.

"And then a question arose: Was it really wise for mere humans to be able to manipulate the very flow of our planet's life force as well as our own, despite having the affinity for it? Given mankind's track record for misuse of power, the question was, indeed, valid. Unfortunately, we are a very fickle race of beings and despite someone's good intentions there would always be an opposing force. As with any argument there were those who contested these views and stated almost exactly what you did, Jay. That it was worth the risk, that having Masters of Mana and studying the element on a more profound level would be beneficiary to the world as a whole.

"And after countless years of feuding between all the masters, there was one man who stepped forward to silence them all…"

Garmadon nodded. "Our father," he said. "The First Spinjitzu Master decreed that all study of Mana was to be halted indefinitely, and for any knowledge of it to be lost in translation. It was simply too dangerous."

Cole folded his arms, his trademark frown in place. "Okay, so what you two are basically saying is what? That if Brad were to master his element—become the first ever Master of Mana—he'd be unstoppable?"

"More than that, Cole," Garmadon stated, looking each of his students in the eye. "He'd be a living god."

Though it was an unthinkable concept, it alas had merit. If a person had the power to control or manipulate a being's very life force, then you were no doubt at that person's mercy. Kai peered down at Brad's sleeping face—blissfully ignorant and serene. At the very beginning when he had taken up the title of: ninja, he had made a solemn vow—they all did—to protect Ninjago and its inhabitants from any and all dangers. And if Brad was a true threat to everyone's well-being, then maybe it would be safer to eliminate the potential threat now.

"Well we don't have to worry about that," Lloyd said evenly, breaking the chilly silence. His eyes were locked on his former classmate's face, his hand clutching the other's firmly, protectively. "Brad is much too kind for something as diabolical as taking over the world."

The green ninja then turned his fierce burgundy eyes towards his clansmen, his tone absolute and unwavering. "Brad is my friend. I know him. He doesn't have the capacity to be evil."

"No you don't," Kai blurted out impulsively, and all eyes turned to him. "True, you knew him when you guys were kids, but you have no idea what his mentality is now. He's been in a coma for over a month, Lloyd, probably even longer than that. You don't know how long he's been Chen's guinea pig. He may have been brainwashed, and as soon as he wakes up he might—"

Lloyd rose from his chair abruptly and glared murderous, red-hot daggers at the fire ninja. "Kai, if you lay one hand on him I'll—"

"_You'll what?!" _Kai challenged, equally livid. "Take me out like you took out Chen? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Golden-amber eyes flashed. "Sometimes, Lloyd, you still act like an undisciplined little brat."

Lloyd growled dangerously, his body already flickering with power. "Well this _"brat"_ can still wipe the floor with your arrogant ass!"

"_Enough!" _Everyone turned wide eyes to Jay, whose voice struck through the rising tension like a naked bolt of lightning. Pristine sapphires narrowed at Kai and Lloyd as he stepped in between the two. "Like we need this now! What's the point of fighting amongst ourselves about something we don't even know yet?!"

He turned swiftly to Lloyd. "Lloyd, it's all well and good to be optimistic about your friend, but you also need to prepare yourself for the worst case scenario."

The distraught green ninja shook his head roughly. "No! I can't accept that! I—"

Jay's gloved hand lifted and gently caressed the platinum blonde locks, causing Lloyd's unspoken words to lock in his throat. "Calm down," Jay soothed. "No one is going to attack Brad without viable reason. This isn't punch first, ask questions later, okay? Truth be told, Brad's safety is entirely up to Brad."

The vehement fire within Lloyd's dark rubies promptly extinguished, and the gathered power left his body. "Yeah, you're right…"

Jay nodded with a smile at the younger, and then turned to Kai. "And Kai, c'mon man, only asses _ass_-ume things."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever—I'm just saying that it's something I've been thinking about ever since Brad got here."

"While that may be so, Kai…" The fire ninja felt a tremor course through his body at the smooth, tender voice coming from his right, a delectable and frosty wind caressing his ear with each word spoken. "…Jumping to conclusions without knowing all the facts is…unwise. It is best to find out everything one needs to know…before deciding a course of action."

Kai swallowed and turned to meet Zane's beautiful pure hazel eyes, a pleasant and self-reflective smile was playing on the nindroid's lips. The Master of Fire searched those eyes thoroughly before finally saying, "Yeah, it's not right to jump to conclusions…" Causing the white ninja to turn shamefully away.

A faint smile of approval crossed Garmadon's lips before he turned serious once more. "Jay and Zane are absolutely right. Brad is in our custody now, and the best course of action at the moment is just to continue surveillance over him and monitor his condition." He turned to his son. "Lloyd, I leave this task to you. Return Brad to your room and continue to care for him as you have, but be forewarned that you are to report even the slightest change to his condition to any of us immediately. Is that understood?"

Lloyd nodded gratefully. "Yeah, I got it, Dad."

"Good," Garmadon sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Now please, all of you leave. It's time for my afternoon bottle of _sake_."

"Ah Brother, I believe it is best to mediate this grave matter over a pot of tea not _sake_," Sensei Wu advised, his onyx eyes glinting with amusement when narrowed silver ones shot him a glare of irritation.

"You can drink all the tea you want, _Brother_," Garmadon countered easily. "But I prefer not to be an old British person."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Even when we were young boys you had your precious _"Tea Time"_. Why do you think I always called you "Wussy Wu"?"

The younger members of the clan had to snicker at the two elders' playful yet routine bickering. But it was Lloyd who was the most somber about the situation. He gently gathered Brad in his arms and turned to Jay.

"_Kaasan—_uh I-I mean, Jay? Could…you come with me? I'd like to talk with you for a bit," Lloyd asked, looking at the lightning ninja beseechingly.

Jay's cheeks flushed deeply at Lloyd's slip up at addressing him as "mother", but nodded anyway. "Uh…yeah—s-sure. C'mon, I'll get the door for you."

Kai blinked, peering curiously at the trio as they made their exit. _Kaasan…? _He mouthed wordlessly. _Does Lloyd really see Jay as a mother figure…?_

"Jay, wait…"

Kai turned to see Cole with his arm outstretched towards the blue ninja, his green eyes more desperate and yearning then he'd ever seen them.

Jay glanced at Cole over his shoulder casually. "Yeah? What's up?"

Something in Cole seemed to deflate and he lowered his arm gradually with a sigh. He smiled a very hollow smile. "Nah, never mind… I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Something akin to worry flickered in Jay's eyes, but before Kai could decipher it completely, the azure ninja grinned. "No prob. Deuces!"

After the trio left, Cole eyed the slightly dented Tupperware under his arm. "I'd better try to salvage this as best as I can…" he muttered sadly, and Nya giggled, coming to stand by his side.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Let's go."

Kai cocked an eyebrow at Cole's expression. He looked more like a man resigned to his fate than one elated to be with his girlfriend. He didn't even try to smile. "Alright, if you want."

With Cole and Nya making their exodus, it was just Kai and Zane left in Sensei Garmadon's quarters.

"Is something troubling you, Zane?" At Garmadon's inquiry, Kai peered curiously at the one beside him. The ice ninja's eyes were closed and his mouth set in a troubled line.

Pure hazel optics opened slowly. "Do you truly believe…that I have Mana inside of me?" Zane quietly asked, but instead of answering his question, Garmadon asked a question himself.

"Are you alive?"

Zane said nothing. And Kai, abhorred by his crush's uncertainty, opened his mouth to speak for him, but one look from those imposing silvery eyes had his mouth snapping shut.

"…I…I don't know…" Zane uttered at last. He closed his eyes again in remorse. "I truly want to say I am, but…" Zane trailed off, unable to say more.

"It is an answer you have to discover for yourself, Zane," Garmadon said firmly. "You are who you choose to be. _You choose. _And once you've decided, let nothing and no one tell you otherwise."

"But…how do I go about finding the answer…? *Gasp*"

Kai's hand took hold of Zane's tightly, and the crimson ninja stared determinedly into startled and unsure hazel orbs. He turned to address his teachers. "Excuse us, but I have something important to talk about with this guy here," Kai said, nodding briefly at Zane.

The two grandmasters smiled. "By all means…"

And with that, Kai made his exit with Zane in tow, stumbling clumsily after him.

"Kai—ah…where are we going?"

Kai smirked at the ice ninja's breathless tone. "Weren't you listening? To talk…privately."

Kai led Zane all the way to the den and settled down on the loveseat, consequently forcing the nindroid to join him. Kai kept hold of Zane's hand and didn't waste a breath in confronting him.

"What is going on with you, why are you suddenly uncertain that you're alive?"

Zane, while still bemused, closed his mouth and averted his eyes. Kai frowned and moved closer. "What is it? Why won't you talk to me?" He questioned softly. "Don't you trust me?"

"I did not say that…I just…I…" A look of internal confliction passed over Zane's face before it quickly faded into nothingness. "…I…I want to return the favor," he got out as quickly and evenly as he could.

The sheer randomness of that statement made Kai blink stupidly. "Huh?"

Zane's gaze returned to Kai's, and the soft smile on his lips derailed the red ninja further. "It would please me greatly if you were to accompany me to the Christmas parade this year, Kai. I want you to take me."

The fire ninja's soul threatened to leave his body at that last statement, but he hurriedly composed himself and scrutinized the one before him. Kai licked his lips. "Don't act like I don't know what you're doing," he said lowly. "You've figured out the truth between me and Lloyd, but you're still hesitating. If you won't take the initiative then I will. I'm going to do all in my power to prove to you just how _alive _you are."

"Kai…" Zane's widened eyes lowered to their joined hands—both obscured by gloves. He frowned and raised his gaze. "Sensei Garmadon said that it was an answer that I had to find myself."

"Oh and you will," Kai deftly countered. "But I'm letting you know that I'm going to be there with you every step of the way."

The smile that slowly curved Zane's lips was absolutely beautiful, and Kai felt the blood in his veins pump vigorously with fathomless need. "Fire and Ice are harmful to each other. We are opposing elements, and yet…I cannot stop myself from wanting to get closer to you…"

The Master of Fire smirked devilishly. "Of course you can't, Zane… Look at me…I'm far too fetching…"

* * *

**Author's Note: In my opinion, that was one of Kai's best lines ever. Please leave your thoughts.**


	12. Wanting to Protect a Friend

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I still can't believe how many I've gotten! And that's not counting the favs and follows too! Please continue to support me and my little fic!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_True friendship multiplies the good in life and divides its evils. Strive to have friends, for life without friends is like life on a desert island… To find one real friend in a lifetime is good fortune, to keep him is a blessing…"—Baltasar Gracian_

_**Chapter 12 ~ Wanting to Protect a Friend**_

Lloyd propped Brad up comfortably against the pillows on his bed as Jay readied a water bottle. "You've taken very good care of him, Lloyd," Jay praised, unscrewing the cap. "It couldn't have been easy, even with Kai's help. And for over a month? Wow, that's major concern and dedication right there."

The blonde gazed gratefully at the blue ninja as he carefully tilted Brad's head back and began quenching the young man's thirst. "Thanks Jay, and…I'm sorry for making you upset earlier."

"Hey—don't worry about it. I know we all fight and argue with each other every now and then, but there's a right time and place for everything. And at a time like this, we really have to pull together and work as a team."

Lloyd nodded his agreement and watched his comatose friend closely. Though Brad was cataleptic, his body was very responsive and he instantly swallowed the water in his mouth. Lloyd leaned forward and wiped at the corners when a few wayward drops escaped his lips and dribbled down his chin. A steady rhythm then ensued, with Jay and Lloyd casually alternating between pouring and wiping.

Even though the green ninja had been taking care of Brad for quite some time now, he still couldn't get over how much the other had changed. Lloyd could _definitely_ tell it was Brad, but—let's back up. When Lloyd was still a kid himself, before he unleashed the concoction that advanced his and the other Ninja's ages when they had been changed by his father's golden staff, he remembered having one regret: that he would never see Brad again. True it needed to be done to save their lives, but during that brief moment of indecision, he was struck by the fact that he would be giving up his remaining boyhood—his chance to grow up normally with Brad.

It was a bittersweet moment of farewell that Lloyd kept to himself, and had resigned to the likelihood of never seeing Brad again. So when he had found his friend down in Chen's lab, while he was shocked and appalled beyond belief that someone as sweet and kind as Brad could be treated so cruelly, a small part of him—that innocent, naïve part of him that lingered from his younger days—was completely overjoyed to be reunited with a dear friend.

Lloyd saw the occurrence as fate, not a coincidence. He believed that God had had a hand in bringing Brad back into his life. But could it be for better…or for worse? Anxiety churned Lloyd's stomach as he recalled Kai's words from earlier. He was trying to stay optimistic, truly he was. But he couldn't deny the fact that the abrupt, red ninja had made a valid point. He could only imagine what possible trauma Brad had suffered and endured while being held captive—treated as nothing more than a test subject. Did Chen warp more than his body but his mind too? How long was he imprisoned? Was he taken from Darkley's? Or worst, from his home in Sigma City? If the latter then…what happened to his parents? Were they still alive or…did Brad's innocent eyes witness their possible slaughter at the hands of Chen or any of his henchmen?

Lloyd's hand trembled as he reached forward to wipe the corner of Brad's mouth, his mind becoming plagued with dark thoughts of his former classmate's terrible fate. It wasn't long before Brad's healthy, golden face blurred as tears welled-up in Lloyd's eyes. The possibility that his dear friend could wake up and simply start attacking him and his clan was difficult to imagine. But if he did—if Brad was beyond salvation—would Lloyd really have to strike him down in order to protect his friends and family? The world?

He couldn't possibly choose Brad over the world… Could he?

Lloyd closed his eyes tight, and crystal tears rolled down his cheeks at the pessimistic thought. _No…that can't happen! It can't! I want to protect him! I don't want to let Brad go now that he's back in my life!_

The hand that was holding the handkerchief to Brad's face was suddenly lowered by another, and Lloyd was pulled into the tender, loving embrace of Jay's arms. Lloyd wept loudly into the blue ninja's shoulder, letting out his fears and woes about the quite possible _"worst case scenario"_.

"Oh Lloyd…shhhh…" Jay slowly rocked back and forth as he held the younger ninja.

"_Kaasan… Kaasan…" _Lloyd sobbed hopelessly, clinging onto Jay as if he were truly his mother. "I-I don't know what—*sniff*… What if I have to—"

Jay turned his head and pressed his lips to wavy, platinum blond locks, kissing them gently. "Don't let despair grip you, Lloyd," he whispered softly. "Worrying about the unknown is a waste of energy. Hold onto the positive—the optimism. As far as we know he is still your friend, and he may come to rely and appreciate you the most when he wakes up."

Lloyd gripped Jay's shoulders underhanded with overwhelming strength as trepidation wracked his body, but Jay simply endured and continued his motherly ministrations. With his teeth gritted, Lloyd gasped out, "But… But…"

"No buts, Lloyd," Jay interjected firmly. "As of this moment—right now—Brad needs you…as he needed you a month ago."

Tearful, dark ruby eyes snapped open, and the young savior's body immediately stopped trembling. And Jay, knowing what the blonde needed to hear, pushed forward with warm certainty. "You saved him, Lloyd. You saved him from dying alone. And you brought him here and took great care of him. You did a wonderful thing, and everyone here is very proud of you: Your father, your uncle, your protectors and brothers, Nya…and especially…" Jay smiled, a pink blush touching his cheeks. "…your _kaasan_."

Lloyd pulled back from Jay's embrace and gazed hopefully at his elder's beaming face. Relieved, encouraged, and elated, Lloyd smiled and once again hugged his _"kaasan" _close, breathing the bonding title happily into Jay's ear. "_Kaasan…_thank you."

"Hmm…you're welcome…"

Having never had a mother, only knowing that she had abandoned him on Darkley's doorsteps, Lloyd had no one to express to him those unique maternal values that only a mother could convey. That is until he met Jay. While Lloyd developed a distinct closeness with Kai, the azure ninja was undoubtedly the one who was the nicest and gentlest with him. And, Jay paid attention to him too. Even to the things that weren't verbalized, Jay would decipher Lloyd's facial expressions and/or body language and figure out easily what he was feeling and would take appropriate action. And it was those endearing qualities that compelled Lloyd to seek out Jay's company on many occasions. Whether he was sad or happy, Jay's arms always opened to welcome him.

As they did now.

And so, Lloyd stayed in Jay's arms for a time, soaking in his warmth and blissfully inhaling his homey scent of apples and cinnamon. When Lloyd leaned back a second time, he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and grinned bashfully at his mother-figure. "Sorry…grown men don't cry, huh?"

Jay shrugged and ruffled the blonde's hair. "On the contrary, bud. A surprisingly smart but inarticulate, green-eyed oaf once told me that showing emotion doesn't make you any less of a man, especially if you have every right to do so."

Lloyd chuckled good-naturedly. "You mean Cole?"

"Yeah…" Rare blue gems became hooded with fondness and respect for the ninja leader. "He can be really insightful for a guy who could be accurately labeled as a "human wrecking ball".

The two ninja shared a cordial laugh, remembering a while back when the earth ninja had showed his fathomless strength and ran through multiple cement walls of the prison located in New Ninjago City. Lloyd shook his head, it wasn't the most well thought-out plan Cole ever had, particularly so since afterwards he had been chastised by Sensei Wu for freeing so many prisoners.

A small smile settled on Jay's face as serenity claimed him. "Cole…" Lloyd stopped his chortling at seeing his "mother's" grin falter slightly, and ocean blues clouded over, turning distant, as if remembering a bittersweet past.

The green ninja blinked confusedly. _"Kaasan…?"_

At once, the saddened mask crumbled away and Jay sobered up. He then cocked his head as he regarded Lloyd. "These tears… You really care a lot about Brad, don't you?"

Lloyd blinked again. Now that was a bit startling. One second Jay was sad and reflective, and the next calm and supportive. Was something troubling him? He only got that way when he mentioned Cole…

_Oh…that's right…_ Lloyd felt a spike of anger rise within him. _…Nya left him for Cole recently, so of course he's still gonna be hurt…_

Dark rubies met luscious sapphires steadily. Even though he knew there was nothing he could do about the overall situation, Lloyd still wanted to at least comfort his loving "mother". But as he gazed into Jay's stunning blue depths, he saw the healing process already underway. Jay was coping and moving on, slowly but surely.

_Stay strong, Kaasan… _Releasing his budding anger with a sigh, Lloyd's eyes shifted until they landed on his slumbering friend. "Yeah, I do," he said, smiling.

"Tell me about him," Jay pressed gently. "You already told us about the fire ant-thing and why he did it, but what else? There has to be more, right?"

The green ninja's smile broadened a bit as he nodded. "Yeah… To tell you the truth, _kaasan_, Brad was my very first _real_ friend. When I first enrolled in Darkley's and was introduced to my class, while everyone else was pulling mean faces and trying to look evil or intimidating, Brad was the only one who met my gaze with a smile."

Lloyd's heart became light as sweet nostalgia overtook him, and he relinquished to Jay the many exploits and fun times he and Brad participated in while at Darkley's. Back then, they had roles. Brad was the "Schemer" while he was the "Executioner". Together they plotted and performed the best high jinks the school had ever seen.

Lloyd had wanted to prove to himself and the world that he had what it took to walk in his father's footsteps. That he wasn't just "the son of Lord Garmadon", but that he was in fact his own individual. He had aspired to become a great overlord of evil when he graduated, and he remembered discussing with Brad on what they would be when they grew up and began their multiple diabolical schemes. Lloyd recalled the look on Brad's face—how his friend had struggled to come up with anything. It was baffling at the time: How could the great "Schemer" not have a plan for the future? How could he not be excited about embarking on a cruel journey to take over the world?

Lloyd had then suggested that they stick together and form an evil duo, and Brad had agreed, albeit somewhat reluctantly. It wasn't until much later that Lloyd found out the truth. Brad's heart was righteously pure, and it had shone through with the confession of his love for flowers.

"…Brad was very popular too. He got high marks for keen perception and ingenuity—kind of like you, _kaasan_," Lloyd reflected, glancing at Jay and the latter smiled.

"The two of you sounded like the best of friends." Jay too looked over at the sleeping beauty. "Heh, I remember when we last saw Brad. It was when you got an invite to attend a…"award ceremony" at Darkley's, and Cole was fussin' about cake." Jay rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly at the memory while Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah… Brad was a cute kid. And even though it was long before his time, he's grown up to be quite the looker, huh?"

Lloyd's eyes immediately bulged and his face flushed crimson, reaching his ears. "I-I-I—We'll I—um…" He sputtered and tripped over his words for almost a whole minute. Meanwhile, Jay cocked his scarred eyebrow at his blonde charge, a small, knowing smile taking form on his lips.

Lloyd finally just looked away and fixed his eyes on his green comforter. "I…I guess," he said quietly, picking at a loose thread in the stitching. "I wouldn't know…"

It was Jay's turn to chuckle. "I think you do," he countered, and Lloyd frowned. "But…if you say so. I won't pry, Lloyd."

Rich wine eyes kept themselves averted. He couldn't possibly tell Jay how deep his feelings went for Brad, because…he didn't exactly know himself. He didn't know when he was a kid, and he doesn't know now.

"Uhhh… Ohhh…ugh…"

Both ninja suddenly snapped their eyes to the raven-haired man lying prone on the bed. "Brad…?" Lloyd whispered hopefully, for it was his friend who groaned and stirred. Brad continued to whimper in his sleep and his face scrunched up into a wince against an internal pain. His complexion was quickly turning from healthy gold to sickly white, and his long onyx strands stuck to his face as his body temperature rose.

"Brad!" Lloyd quickly scrambled up to his friend's side. The pain Brad seemed to be in looked excruciating and he turned anxious eyes to Jay. "_Kaasan! _What do we do?!"

Jay's pensive blues hurriedly assessed the distressed young man's condition. "He doesn't have any visible wounds, and when Zane scanned him earlier, it showed he had no internal damage either. He doesn't look to be going into cardiac arrest again, but…" Sapphires met rubies. "Go grab Zane, I may need help—?!"

Just then, the lights flickered until they shut off altogether with a quitting drone, draping the three occupants in complete darkness. "Dammit, why did the power suddenly go out?" Jay hissed.

"Brad…" Lloyd could still sense his friend's general location, and thus reached for his hand. Once grasping it, he was shocked to feel a strong squeeze to it. "Brad…?"

"_Jay! Jay!" _Both ninja recognized Cole's frantic call from a distance, and it only took a few seconds for Lloyd's bedroom door to fly open. "Jay!"

"Cole? Wha—Whoa!"

"Are you okay?" Cole asked, enveloping the blue ninja in his arms. "You're not hurt, are you? I thought something might have happened to you."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine—ah…" Jay put his hands lightly on Cole's shoulders. "There must've been an electrical surge somewhere and we got caught up in the aftershock. We need to get the Bounty's back-up generator running… Wait a second, where's Nya? Did you see her? You know she can't maneuver as well as we can in dark, right?"

"Oh…uh… She's—"

"I'm—I'm right here, Jay…"

Lloyd couldn't help but notice how small and meek Nya sounded. He briefly wondered what could've happened to the usually strong-spirited woman, but was more concerned at the moment about their current predicament…and Brad's hand tightly holding on to his.

"Thank goodness," Jay breathed with obvious relief, and stepped deftly out of Cole's grasp. "But where are the others?" He asked next.

"We're all here, Jay. What happened?" Sensei Garmadon along with his brother suddenly appeared, their faces illuminated by the controlled amount of fire emitting from Kai's hand. The fire ninja's other one was firmly clutching Zane's as they too entered the room.

"We don't know, Sensei. Only that—"

"_Wait!" _Zane's stricken whisper aptly interrupted Jay, and Kai turned his head to look at his opposite.

"What is it, Zane?"

"I…I sense something. However…I cannot fathom what it is…" Zane's sights moved toward the couple on the bed—or more precisely Brad. And everyone followed his gaze. "…Only…that it's…building in power…"

Blue gems widened. "Lloyd! Get away from him!"

The powerful hold on Lloyd's hand unexpectedly progressed to crushing, and the green ninja cried out in pain at feeling a few of his fingers break.

"Lloyd!" Jay started to rush forward, but Cole held him back. The blue ninja glared at the other over his shoulder. "Let me go!"

"Wait, Jay! We don't—?!"

The people who inhabited the Destiny's Bounty had seen many things over the years—wild, unimaginable things. But nothing could prepare them for what they witnessed now. Bright and mystical green tendrils materialized around Brad's wrist and stretched out towards Lloyd—weaving themselves slowly and purposefully around the hand that was in caught in the former's death grip. Pure, comfortable, and loving warmth emanated from the vine-like manifestations and Lloyd felt himself relax as they wreathed around his damaged hand.

Twinkling flecks of white and gold sprouted from the tendrils like pollen and seeped through the thickness of Lloyd's gloves effortlessly and touched his skin. _What is this? _Lloyd pondered, blissfully. _It feels…good…_

But it was much more than that. Lloyd could actually feel the bones inside his hand reconstruct themselves, the chipped and broken pieces mending with a pleasant, cooling warmth.

"Lloyd, what's happening?" Jay asked anxiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so…" Lloyd breathed. "It's Brad—he's…he's doing something. He's healing me, although I can't describe the feeling, only that I know that I'm not in danger."

"In any event Lloyd, it's probably better for you to get away from there," Kai advised strictly.

Lloyd shook his head, too entranced with the phenomenon he was seeing to utter anything else. The hand that was holding his wasn't as strong anymore as it was desperate, and Lloyd's eyes softened with understanding to the silent plea.

"It's alright, Brad…" he said, speaking in a soft soothing tone that he hoped reached his friend's heart. "You won't ever be alone again. You can tell me…and I'll listen…"

Following the green ninja's hushed statement, Brad's eyes snapped open, revealing nothing but radiant green and blue. His lips soon started to move and form words of a mysterious nature.

"_Meteors… Meteors will shower across this world's sky…on the 12__th__ day of winter… And with them, they will bring forth destruction, power…as well as new life…"_

Lloyd was enthralled. Brad's voice was light and crisp, like a spring breeze. But he couldn't revel in the beautiful cadence now, for within that lovely accent was a strange omen. The forewarning given, Brad's incandescent eyes gradually closed themselves and the mysterious tendrils receded. The lights in the room flickered back to life, and suddenly everyone could breathe again.

"What…the hell…was that…?" Kai asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Zane stepped closer to the bed, seeming just as shell-shocked and intrigued as the fire ninja. "Do you suppose it was…precognition?"

Cole folded his arms with a frown. "It was so specific, and not as vague as I thought an oracle would be."

"So then…does that mean we take it seriously?" asked Jay. "But the _"12__th__ day of winter" _spill—December 12th…that's…" Jay glanced back at Nya with worry, and Kai smirked.

"Well happy birthday, sis. Looks like you'll be gettin' a meteor shower this year. Compliments of space."

Nya glowered at her brother and thumped the back of his head, but Sensei Wu shushed them all. "We can discuss the authenticity of the prediction later," he said, and pointed with his tea cup at the bed. "For now, I believe our guest—Mr. Brad Tudabone—is about to awaken…"

Lloyd turned anxiously back towards his friend, and watched as long, dark eyelashes fluttered until they revealed slivers of familiar aquamarine.

* * *

**Author's Note: One more chapter of learning, explaining and bringing the focus characters into—well you know…**_**focus. **_**Then we'll push forward more. I love "mother" Jay or **_**"kasaan" **_**to Japanese fans. I think the role suits him well considering his characteristics.****Please leave your thoughts.**

"


	13. Awakening

**Author's Note: I feel like I haven't answered everyone's reviews. I'd hate to send double replies so, please let me know if I haven't answered yours. And thanks so much people! Remember, every little bit helps me!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out…"—Walter Winchell_

_**Chapter 13 ~ Awakening**_

The first things that Brad saw upon awakening were rubies—dark, twin rubies that gleamed bewitchingly in the cascading light. A prolonged moan escaped him as his eyelashes fluttered, and everything tried to come into clearer perspective. The rubies swirled until they settled rightfully onto a face—a handsome yet fretful face.

_Wha…? Who…?_

"Brad…?" The stranger said, unsure and gentle and the aforementioned blinked in recognition of his own name. "_Kaa—_Jay, come here."

It didn't take long for another stranger to enter Brad's view. "His eyes seem to be focusing…and he looks coherent…" Brad's eyes shifted from the first, and he nearly flinched when he met another pair of exquisite gemstones—sapphires. He quickly swallowed the clotting saliva in the back of his throat. He couldn't see much passed the two men—"Ruby" and "Sapphire" he dubbed them—just the slow slicing blades of a rotating fan overhead.

_This…isn't right… Where am I…?_

Fear slowly permeated Brad's mind like a poisonous fog, but there were a few things he could register from his new surroundings: 1) He was lying down on very comfortable bed with fluffy pillows supporting his head. And 2) His arms were free, and not bound by steel restraints as they usually were.

_No…Clouse…did he…?_

Chen's right hand and star pupil…the one that…murdered Brad's parents, and took him from his home… did he…? Brad remembered. Brad remembered Clouse. A secret, sickening smirk would twist the wicked man's lips every time he would come down into the lab…ever since his body was forcefully changed by Chen's dreadful experiments. At first, it was different. At first, there was nothing on Clouse's face but cold detachment when Brad was thrown over his shoulder as a kid, kicking and screaming. But when his body aged, a feral, hungry glint entered his eyes…and that damnable smirk followed.

Brad could see it. Brad could see it now. And it churned his stomach as well as added to his mounting fear. So the question remained? Did he…did Clouse finally manage to get Brad into his bed unbeknownst to Chen? And were these strange men here to prep him for the unimaginable? Or were they here for…

Brad's fear skyrocketed into full-blown terror. He opened his mouth to scream, but the only sound that crackled up from his dry throat was his quick and strangled breathing. Foam soon gathered in his mouth and dribbled from the corners as his eyes rolled back in his head, showing nothing but petrified whites.

"Brad? Brad!?"

"Lloyd, move!"

Brad could sense it—an electrical surge coming towards him. Coming to do him more harm. Cause him more pain.

_No! I—I won't let them do this! I can't! I can't take anymore!_

A palpable vein suddenly protruded in his throat as he forcefully clenched his teeth in a pained, manic growl. The whites disappeared, and wild and crazed aquamarine eyes focused sharply on the man emitting the electric magnetic pulse.

"Jay!"

"_Kaasan!" _

"Sapphire" was suddenly pulled away and "Ruby" unwittingly took his place. Brad lunged at the blonde like a wounded animal on his last leg and sunk his teeth viciously into a muscled forearm. Grabbing onto the man, he tumbled off the bed with him in a flurry of sheets and limbs onto the floor.

"Lloyd!"

The familiar name was like a flicker of light down in the dark void that had become Brad's mind, but he knew not to falter in his attack. He bit down with all his might, and felt more than a little satisfied when his incisors broke through the skin and the metallic tang of fresh blood trickled into his mouth.

"Shit! That's it!"

"No Kai! Don't do anything! No one do anything!"

That voice again. The first one meant nothing to Brad, but the second… His black mind came face-to-face with that strangely familiar flicker of light. Brad bit down harder—if that was possible, his eyes wide, wild, and blind.

_No! No! Not right! Not right! Not him! Not him!_

"Brad…"

The voice struck a deep, penetrating nerve from within him and touched his heart. It was familiar but wrong. Too deep. Too soothing. Too…

"Brad…"

Brad gripped the arm in his hands tight, suddenly realizing that he was the only one attacking. He was the only one struggling. While the other—while his supposed "enemy"…stroked his hair? Where were the metal rods? Where was the pain? Brad growled, unrelenting, unwilling to be tricked. He breathed heavy and rough through his nostrils, disturbing the mussed strands of black in his eyes.

But the hand also didn't stop, and the body below him was totally relaxed and not rigid in defense. Gloved fingers gently pushed away his messy hair, and tucked the wayward locks behind his ear. He could see the man's face again. He could see it very clearly.

"Hey…" A soft smile. "…you're gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be okay. You're not alone anymore, Brad. I'm here. I'm back. I'm right here."

Brad blinked. He took in that smile—that familiar smile with just the edge of a smirk in it. He took in that blonde hair—that familiar yet rare shade of blonde hair that looked almost white. Then finally, he took in those eyes—those strikingly familiar dark ruby depths. No one he had every met had eyes like this.

No one…no one but one…

…_Lloyd…?_

At once, Brad felt his jaw loosening, but the impracticality that the man below him was actually his long-lost best friend from Darkley's made him strengthen his bite again.

_No… Lloyd's not this age—not freakish like me! He's normal… He's a kid…_

"Yanno…without the biting…this kinda reminds me of that time you saved me from getting caught when we pranked the principle—Mr. Angrimob. You remember?" A quick, light laugh. "_I _wanted to put three wolverines in his office, but you had the bright idea to put…oh what were those things called…?"

Ba-dum…ba-dum…ba-dum…

"Skunks…"

Brad's voice sounded cracked, but he spoke clearly. His mouth had unhinged itself from the blonde's arm as he spoke of their precious childhood. Of which had connected them. And he had released his grip of it to place his hands on either side of the blonde's—no, _Lloyd's_ head. Brad's long raven locks fell like a waterfall of ink over his shoulders as he peered down with blurry eyes at his friend—his best friend.

"Skunks would be better because…his first name was "Linky", so…*sniff*…I was thinking he'd have a "stinky, angry mob" parade through his office." Large, soulful tears fell from glistening aquas and landed on Lloyd's face, but the latter only continued to stare up at him. "Our teacher…*gasp*…always appreciated irony…*sniff*…"

"Brad…"

That same gloved-hand that had touched his hair now cradled his cheek, and Brad leaned into Lloyd's warm palm helplessly.

"Lloyd…haa…Lloyd…"

Brad gradually lowered himself onto the welcoming body below him and buried his face into the crook of his former classmate's neck.

"Lloyd…Lloyd…Lloyd…"

He couldn't say it enough. He had missed his friend dearly. And now by some God-gracious-miracle he was here. No more darkness. No more pain. No more Chen. And no more Clouse.

Brad cried and sobbed Lloyd's name, unable to say or do much else. And warm arms embraced him. "It's okay… It's okay, Brad. I'm here."

Brad vaguely registered himself being moved and then lifted. The warmth of Lloyd's arms was still around him, and that's all that mattered. He was placed gently back on the bed, but refused to relinquish his hold on Lloyd when the other tried to pull away.

He shook his head once. "Stay. Please."

And Lloyd's answer came without hesitation. "Yeah, of course."

It was surreal. Although Brad knew other people were in the room with him and Lloyd, he didn't care. All he cared about was the one holding him close. It was the very first time—in a long time that he felt safe and secure. At the moment, nothing else mattered.

"Let us give them some privacy," Garmadon suggested. He smiled as he eyed his son snuggling with his long-lost friend. "Our questions can come later, when Brad is feeling up to it."

"Yes," his brother agreed softly. He lowered his hat some to obscure his small smile. "Now is not the time." He then turned and led the way out of Lloyd's room with Garmadon and the others trailing behind him.

However, Jay did not move. He simply continued to observe the pair on the bed—watched as Brad closed his eyes and clutched Lloyd tightly around the middle; as if afraid he would disappear if he let go. And Lloyd—one hand ran through Brad's hair with pure affection while the other held him firmly to his side by the hip.

Jay stood there and wondered… Was this the way he looked when his mother came up to the observatory and saw him sleeping with Cole? Did he resemble Brad in that way? Did he look so…at peace…?

A warm hand on his shoulder roused him from his musings and he turned to see the one he had thought about. "You okay?" Cole questioned softly, and Jay mentally shook himself.

He gave Cole an assuring grin before letting his eyes drift back to Lloyd and Brad again. His smile widened just a bit more. "I just think it's amazing that they found each other, yanno? What were the odds of this moment ever happening? It was so unpredictable. So unexpected… I'm happy…that's all."

Cole, too, observed the couple of reunited friends, and a content smile wandered onto his lips also. "Yeah… It's great," he breathed. "I'm happy for them."

Jay exhaled slowly. The longer he stayed, the more he felt like he was intruding on something private. Thus, he decided to leave and let Lloyd and Brad have their moment alone. He nudged Cole purposefully and nodded towards the door. And understanding, Cole followed him out.

"Lloyd…Lloyd…" Brad muttered into the folds of his friend's soft tunic, and Lloyd called quietly to him.

"Brad…we can get you back home. You're parents must be worried, right?"

At the mention of the tragedy that had befallen his life, Brad stiffened and shook his head. "No…Clouse he…" More hot tears gathered behind his closed eyelids as he gritted his teeth and fisted Lloyd's sash. "They're gone…dead… Clouse killed them…when—when they tried to protect me…"

"What?! Oh Brad… God, I'm sorry…" Lloyd hugged his friend tighter as more of Brad's tears were shed. "Is there anyone else?" He bit his lip. "Do you have any other family?"

Brad didn't answer. His mind was engulfed with the images of his parents' broken and bloodied bodies lying on the living room floor. Clouse had come in the dark of night like a classic demon. He had been sleeping soundly when his mother suddenly shook him awake…and had been instantly afraid, for even in the darkness of his room his mother's eyes were alight with fear and urgency. She had told him to hide and be quiet, and he readily obeyed. Clambering up to his secret hiding spot located through the ceiling of his room, he waited with bated breath for the crisis to pass. However, it felt like only a few minutes ticked by when a dark hand abruptly smashed through the ceiling tile and grabbed his ankle. He had screamed when another followed and seized him around the middle. He was pulled down—exposed and then deposited across Clouse's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His tiny fists could do nothing against the broad, muscled back of his abductor. And it was only when they made it down the stairs did he see them—his parents.

A new form of rage swathed Brad then. A vengeful beast that had been slowly feeding off the pain and terror he had gone through ever since that night. His body began to shake and his eyes shot open into violent focus. "Lloyd…do you know him…? Do you know Clouse?" Brad's words were almost incomprehensible he had spoken so low and broken, but Lloyd had heard and deciphered.

He frowned. "Yeah…he was with Chen when we defeated him…but…"

"Is he dead?" Brad's voice was shrill. "Is Chen and that bastard, Clouse, dead?"

Lloyd felt he had no choice but to answer his friend, though he was growing increasingly worried. "…Chen is gone, but…Clouse…managed to escape…" He focused on the hands gripping him, their strength building on his body. "Brad…"

And there it was. A reason—a purpose to be alive. He would have his vengeance. "I want to kill him, Lloyd." The vehemence and hate in Brad's voice could not be mistaken. "I want to kill that bastard Clouse with my own two hands."

* * *

**Author's Note: Kind of short, yeah, but the next chapter is where everything really starts to pick up and move forward. I promise! Also, I just want to point out that I love the fact that the creators did absolutely nothing with Brad other than give him a kick-ass name and a hint of a personality. Which means, I can pretty much do whatever I want with him without having him appear OOC! I love it when this rarity happens! Please leave your thoughts!**


	14. Embarking on the Right Path

**Author's Note: Hello. First I would like to give a shout-out to all the kind people who have read, reviewed, faved, followed, and just hit my little story. I feel as light as feather right now from seeing the statistics for ****Unexpected**** and reading all of your wonderful reviews. Also, please note that I have posted a new fic, so please check it out at your leisure. It has absolutely nothing to do with ****Unexpected****, mind you. It's just something I'm putting together for fun.**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_A true friend freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably…"—William Penn_

_**Chapter 14 ~ Embarking on the Right Path**_

Surprisingly, it wasn't long before Lloyd called for Jay and the others back to congregate in his room. As it turned out, Brad had much to say and wasn't shy about telling Lloyd and the rest of his clan what he had endured over the past eleven months as Chen's alleged "Secret Weapon".

Jay sat beside Lloyd on his bed, meticulously caring for the bite wound on his forearm from which Brad had inflicted prior. Though the bleeding had long-since stopped, the grievance still needed immediate attention. And thus, Jay thoroughly cleaned and disinfected the wound before wrapping Lloyd's forearm with gauze.

"Thankfully you don't need stitches…" Jay muttered, casting a wary glance to the one sitting opposite of Lloyd. Brad hung his head, his long, raven tresses obscuring his face from disapproving sapphires.

"Thanks Jay, and don't worry. I'm fine, it didn't even hurt." The blue ninja chose not to comment further at Lloyd's beseeching look and nodded his affirmation to his charge's silent plea.

"Well, Clouse hasn't been seen or heard from since the final battle with Chen—which would be over a month ago now," Kai informed the distraught raven-haired man. "And yeah, while it does suck that he got away, we have no way of tracking him down and bringing him to justice."

"But can this endeavor really be called "justice"?" Sharp, silver eyes fixed on Brad's shadowed face. "Or is this merely vengeance?"

"So what if it is?!" Brad erupted, snapping his head upright. Furious aquamarines clashed with calm silvers. "That bastard _murdered_ my parents as well as helped Chen _torture_ me! Are you saying I should just forgive and forget, while that damned heathen's out there enjoying his miserable life?! Free of consequence!?"

"Brad…" Lloyd braced a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, watching with concern as the raven breathed heavily after his outburst. But Garmadon stood unfazed and quite possibly…unmoved.

"Your vengeance stems from hatred, and that hatred will give birth to destruction. Do you really want to walk down that path, Brad?"

Brad was just about to fire back a rebuttal when Zane stepped forward. "Just a moment, Sensei Garmadon." Like the two clan heads, the ice ninja had his own share of wisdom. And it wasn't unheard of for either Garmadon or Wu to heed his espoused advice. "I do not believe this is right. While your words are wise, the timing is erroneous. From what we have learned from Brad's captivity and how he became imprisoned in the first place, his strong dislike for Clouse is justified."

"What exactly are you saying, Zane?" Garmadon's tone was wary and grave. "That vengeance bred from hate is justified?"

However, despite his teacher's harsh accusation, Zane smiled assuredly. "Not at all, Sensei. I am only stating that Brad has only just awakened and that there is much for him to discover: About this new world that he had been deprived from for almost a year, and most importantly…about himself."

"I agree," Jay voiced. "As of right now, it's not about right or wrong. It's about self-discovery. No offense, Sensei G, but how would you like it if upon waking up from something beyond hellish, someone who can't even imagine what you've gone through starts jumping down your throat about morals?"

Garmadon furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "Hmm…I suppose the two of you do have a point… Then what do you propose we do then, Jay?"

The blue ninja shrugged. "We give our support," he said simply and turned to face the bewildered newcomer. "Brad, there's a lot you don't know or otherwise have forgotten. But please understand that none of us are making light about what happened to you. We're not here to tell you what to do, only advise you that runnin' head-first into vengeance and taking on a foe as powerful as Clouse without a plan isn't the best idea. The final decision, though, is up to you."

"Yeah, you're gonna need something much better than your _bite_ to take out Clouse," Kai muttered sardonically. Lloyd frowned and shot the fire ninja a dirty look, but otherwise refrained from speaking.

Brad said nothing and fisted his hands on top of his knees. "Then…what am I supposed to do?" He whispered desperately. "Where am I supposed to go from here?"

Jay's heart couldn't help but go out to Brad—forcefully taken from his home and family, transformed into an older version of himself prematurely by painful experiments meant to turn him into weapon. There was no wonder he was feeling so lost and confuse.

_We have to help him… _Jay was about to open his mouth to suggest something when Cole—surprisingly—beat him to the punch. "You could go outside," his best friend suggested, eying the raven with sympathetic friendliness. And Brad lifted his aqua eyes to meet Cole's emeralds with shock. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He pressed. "Go out there and feel the sun on your face, the wind in your hair. I have no doubt that it would do you some good."

Jay smiled. _Cole…_

"Though you may not receive much warmth," Zane cut in with a small chuckle. Winter has just begun after all."

Nya grinned at Brad as well. "And you can't go anywhere dressed like that. We'll have to get you some new clothes."

"And—take your measurements," Jay put forth, smirking at Brad's baggy state of dress. "Gotta make sure your new duds fit."

The raven blinked and looked down at himself, only now noticing the clothes covering his body. The green pajama pants he wore were loose around his slim waist, even while sitting down it was noticeable. And the short-sleeved white T-shirt adorning his top was also a size too big, and exposed a hefty portion of his chest as it hung off from his left shoulder.

Lloyd had been trying not to stare at his friend's bare golden skin, and the way his inky tresses touched his neck and shoulders like a waterfall… _Trying_ but obviously not succeeding from Jay's perspective.

Noticing how disheveled he looked, Brad adjusted the shirt as best he could and pulled on the drawstring of his borrowed pants. Red colored his golden cheeks as he tucked a stray raven lock behind his ear. "Um, thank you, but uh…whose clothes _am_ I wearing?"

At Brad's inquiry, Jay's smirk broadened and he playfully nudged Lloyd when the blonde's face turned scarlet. The green ninja scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah…mine," he confessed after a spell. "But it's no big deal…"

Brad looked at his former classmate beside him. It was so easy for Jay to read the signs. He knew that his charge liked Brad in that special way, even if Lloyd didn't realize it himself. He was certain that the foundation for Lloyd's caring was based mainly on deep-rooted friendship. However, that foundation had the potential to expand and develop into something immortal…true love. Jay could _feel_ it.

_Heh…they grow up so fast…_

Now, he wasn't going to play matchmaker here considering how shy Lloyd was, but he was going to inform Brad about what Lloyd did for him. _He has to know…_

"It was Lloyd who saved you, Brad," Jay began seriously, meeting both Lloyd and Brad's startled gazes. "It was _him_ who found and gave you a second chance at life."

"_Kaasan!" _Lloyd's blush reached the tip of his ears now, but despite his embarrassment he turned back to Brad and shook his head frantically. "You don't owe me anything, Brad!" He got out in a rush. "I only did what was natural. Anyone with a heart would've done the same thing."

Kai shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't think anyone would've gone through the extremes you did regardless if their hearts were in the right place or not, especially alone." Sharp golden-amber gems locked with clueless aquamarines. "Do you have any idea how long you were out?"

Slightly intimidated by the narrowed hard-cut stones, Brad stuttered out a response. "My-My sense of time was slightly impaired, but Chen kind of made it his priority to tell me the date every time he came down to the lab for some reason." A grimace suddenly twisted his full butter cream lips. "My last memory before I blacked-out was of Chen ordering Clouse to feed me."

At the mere mention of food, Brad's stomach made its presence known and emitted a loud grumble of complaint. The raven placed his hands over his empty abdomen and immediately blushed.

"Uh…what exactly did you eat?" Lloyd asked and Brad shied away, his long hair obscuring his profile from view.

"Not sure…" he murmured. "My world stayed in green. They pumped some stuff through the tubes that were connected to me, but I have no clue what it was. I never felt hungry though…"

There was a lapse of pensive silence before Kai spoke up again. "Well, when you entered our custody you were still out, of course, and Lloyd took care of you for an entire month."

Kai then proceeded to inform Brad all of what Lloyd did for him, and the more Brad learned, the wider his eyes got. Lloyd fidgeted with embarrassment.

"You…did all that…for me?" Brad looked to Lloyd dumbfounded. And although his cheeks were still doused in fire, the blonde met his eyes unflinchingly.

"You're my best friend, Brad," he said softly. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Lloyd…" It wasn't long before Brad's cheeks were a fine crimson too…and not because of his rumbling stomach.

_They're so CUTE! _Jay mentally squealed, but managed to keep his outward demeanor calm enough.

Kai braced his hands on his hips and nodded. "Yep, yep—he even let you have his bed while he roughed it on the floor." He smirked and winked roguishly. "Now if _that's_ not true friendship, I don't know what is."

Not another syllable was spoken between the blonde and raven, but their awkward body language spoke volumes. Jay could only imagine what was coursing through each of their minds, and was more than content to watch.

"Okay, okay, I think we embarrassed these two long enough," Cole cut in, taking charge of the situation. "Our new friend is hungry, so why don't we do something about that first." Jay was a little surprised to see Cole's eyes stray to him. "Jay and I can whip up something to sate his appetite I'm sure."

The blue ninja was just about to agree when he spotted the crestfallen look on Nya's face. She was obviously upset that Cole had not included her. Jay's heart pounded as he thought quickly.

"A-Actually Cole, I thought Zane and I could scope out the lab," he said in one breath. "We may not be meteorologists, but we understand the basic principles. We need to look out for those meteors. So…" he swallowed the lump in his throat, "…why don't you and Nya cook something for Brad? I bet it'll be just as good."

The grateful beam his ex sent his way made his heart clench, but he smiled at the pair nonetheless. And while Cole didn't outwardly refute his notion, Jay saw the lights in his eyes dim.

_Don't do this, Cole…_ he pleaded internally. _It has to be this way… So please…keep your word… _

"Yes, excellent idea, Jay," Sensei Wu said, speaking up for the first time since the group reassembled in Lloyd's room. "We mustn't forget about the ominous words spoken by Brad earlier…"

Everyone looked at the still blushing raven. And when Brad noticed the multiple stares, he peered around himself bemusedly. "What…?"

"Brad, before you awoke you spoke to us… Do you remember?" Sensei Wu asked, but Brad shook his head.

"No…" His expression turned wary. "…What did I say…?"

"What you said...and did..." Sensei Wu then reiterated the strange happening from before: The strange glowing green tendrils that wreathed around Lloyd's injured hand and healed him, as well as the assumed prediction of catastrophic meteors plummeting towards Ninjago.

"Eleven days from now is what you said," Sensei Wu finished. "On the twelfth of December."

Pure confusion riddled Brad's face. "I…don't remember—I'm…I'm sorry." He then turned to Lloyd. "I'm sorry, Lloyd. I can't believe I hurt you twice, when you've done so much for me."

"Water under the bridge," Lloyd smiled.

Sensei Wu's wide-brimmed hat obscured his features as he bowed his head in thought. "Hmm… Brother? Suggestions?"

Garmadon frowned pensively. "We can't ignore this, forewarned is forearmed…" He turned swiftly to Zane and Jay. "Proceed with your notion, Jay and let us know what you two find."

"_Hai, Sensei Garmadon," _Jay and Zane replied in unison and Garmadon inclined his head before focusing on Brad.

"We shall accommodate you as best we can, Brad. Though we don't have much to offer, we can make you feel at home."

Brad blinked and once again peered at all the friendly faces around him. Then, to everyone's shock, he rocketed to his feet and bowed deeply at the waist. "Thank you! Thank you all so much!"

"Whoa!" Jay gave a slight start as Lloyd abruptly stood and caught the tethering raven before he could fall, the latter panting heavily.

"Lloyd—ugh!"

"Don't worry, I gotcha," Lloyd soothed and guided Brad back to his bed with Jay's help.

"He still needs rest obviously," Jay observed, and then turned to Cole and Nya. "Better get some food in him to help restore his energy."

Nya nodded and took hold of Cole's hand. "Yeah, let's go, Cole!" She said happily.

"Uh…yeah—okay…"

Jay turned briskly away as the pair left hand-in-hand. He fought hard to keep his expression neutral, even as his heart ached in his chest. _This…is going to be difficult… But I have to do this…for Nya…_

He barely registered Garmadon's next words. "I will allow Brad to stay in your room for now Lloyd, but I believe it may be for the best if he be moved to a spare later. Do you understand?"

Lloyd looked like he wanted to argue, but noticeably clenched his jaw and nodded obediently. "Yes, Dad."

It wasn't long before Garmadon and Wu made their exit as well. Kai and Zane still lingered, talking quietly amongst themselves, but Jay's focus remained fastened on Lloyd and Brad. He smiled brightly. "He said _later_, bud. So don't worry about it too much, okay?"

Lloyd only frowned, but jumped slightly with surprise when he felt Brad take hold of his hand. "But…I want to stay with you, Lloyd," the raven said, looking at his friend with hope. "I don't want my own room. We shared one at Darkley's…so why can't we share one now? Plus…" A tinge of pink touched his cheeks as his aqua eyes became hooded. "I need you. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I want you to tell me about all of what you've been doing up to this point. I want to learn how you got the way you are…" A soft, playful grin flitted across his lips. "…And why you're so much bigger than me. You were so short, but now you're a muscular redwood."

Lloyd gave a short cry of laughter, but it was plain to see that Brad's words had affected him greatly. Jay looked on fondly and swiftly dipped his head, coming to a resolution. "When the time comes, I'll talk to Sensei Garmadon, Lloyd. Maybe I can convince him that you two staying together would be the most therapeutic for Brad's development."

Both Lloyd and Brad looked at Jay hopefully. "You think you can, _kaasan_?" Lloyd asked, and Jay puffed his chest and jutted a thumb at himself boastfully.

"Just leave it to your _kaasan_! After all, I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be."

Lloyd was the first to react and stood up to hug Jay around the waist. "Thanks, _kaasan_," he said softly and Brad seconded it.

"Yes, thank you, Jay-_Seonbae_."

Releasing Lloyd, Jay cocked an eyebrow at Brad. "Huh? _San—bay_…?"

Unexpectedly, however, it was Lloyd who clarified the meaning of the foreign word. "Yeah, Brad's half Korean and "_Seonbae_"is an honorific. It's basically a term of respect for older colleagues or mentor-figures."

"Ohhh…" Jay grinned, understanding fully and reached down to touch Brad's hand. "I'm honored you feel comfortable enough to call me that, but once you get to know the others I'm sure you'll be _Seonbae_-ing all over the place."

Brad stole a quick glance at Zane and Kai. "I…think so too." Cool aquamarines then found Lloyd's gaze. "Hey, do you think you could take me outside later?" Brad asked, suddenly excited. "I want to do what Cole said."

"Sure!" Lloyd sat back down beside his bed-ridden friend and the two easily segued into playful banter and camaraderie. Not minding being ignored for the time being, Jay slipped into a moment of silent contemplation. And the topic? The aforementioned Cole, of course. Despite just coming back from two days of being alone with him, Jay had wanted to spend even more time with his best friend. But when the chance had presented itself—when Cole had opened his arms…he had shot him down. He knew it had to be done, he couldn't hog Nya's new boyfriend all to himself…no matter how much he wanted to.

A heavy and dark shadow started to creep unto Jay's face, but he desperately optimized his thoughts. _No, I said that being Cole's best friend would be enough…and it is… It has to be… _He then rubbed at his face tiredly. _With time, Jay… With time…_

He was suddenly pulled from his musings by the feeling of a gloved-hand firmly grasping his. "Huh? Zane?"

Jay's nindroid brother smiled at him. "Come, let us go to your laboratory, Jay."

A little lost, the blue ninja blinked and peered over Zane's shoulder to the doorway looking for Kai…but the red ninja was nowhere to be found.

*~XxX~*

Down in the laboratory, Zane and Jay worked diligently in finding out if Brad's ill-omened prediction had any merit or not. The miniature T.V. in the corner of the room droned in the background, the weatherman on-screen gesturing vaguely at a frost-ridden backdrop. Temperatures were due to drop to below zero tonight, and the first snowfall was expected the following day and last throughout the week.

No mentions of an incoming meteor shower though…

"We are now connected to the XZA satellite." Zane's nimble fingers flashed expertly across the keyboard, his eyes focused on the monitor before him. The computer gave one last distorted buzz before clearing up completely and displaying the endless void that was space.

The grin that threatened to split Jay's face in half was nothing short of fox-like, and he cracked his fingers with barely contained readiness. "Right-o, Zane! I'm sure the NNSA (North Ninjago Space Association) will forgive us for hacking into their network, but if not…WHO CARES! It's for the good of the planet, baby!"

Manning his own workspace, Jay typed in varies codes to break through the network's security encryption. "Okay, first we'll run a thorough analysis around Ninjago's orbit, and then we'll branch out bit by bit to see if we find any activity around the moon. Zane, I need you to affix the signal of the XZA and make it bounce off of Sigma in 5…4…3…2…1…NOW!"

"Affixing signal!" Within seconds both monitors changed their displays and a wider range of sight was granted. The perfect blue and green sphere of Ninjago was now visible, and Jay immediately started to initialize the first round of orbital analysis.

"Cool, now all we have to do is wait… How riveting does that sound?" Jay remarked sarcastically and leaned back in his revolving chair. He folded his arms behind his head and yawned loudly, fixing his gaze to the ceiling.

"You know something Zane, Cole and I haven't even been here for a day yet and already so much has happened." He laughed lightly. "Wild, huh?"

Zane nodded and turned to his friend. "Yes, much has transpired in the short amount of time since you and Cole returned from visiting your parents in the Sea of Sand."

Jay kept a lazy eye on the percentage rate of the analysis, but it was going way too slow for his taste. And since complete silence wasn't exactly his thing… Remembering something, he sat up straighter and whirled his chair around to face Zane, his deep blue eyes bright and excited. "So hey, have you gotten a chance to speak with Kai yet?"

Zane, however, just tilted his head curiously. "Yes, I have spoken with Kai a number of times today."

Jay resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Zane—buddy, try a little harder on not being so oblivious, will ya?" _Too bad there's not a switch for that… _"I'm talking about him and you going to the Christmas parade together."

Now, everyone knows Zane is incapable of blushing. Hell, there were times that Jay thought his nindroid brother was absolutely _shameless_! But at that moment…_something _happened. A hitch in his speech, a shy glance downward… Although quick, Jay saw the tell-tale signs of smitten embarrassment.

"I… Yes, I—I have spoken to Kai about the matter and from our conversation I was able to find out quite a number of things…"

"Such as…?" Jay prompted, and Zane actually _fidgeted_. Although brief and probably unperceivable to the untrained eye…Jay saw it.

"As… As it turns out, Kai and Lloyd are _not_ together…"

Jay smirked. "Well after seeing what happened between Lloyd and Brad earlier, I'd definitely say so," he ribbed, but Zane carried on calmly.

"…And Kai will be escorting me to the Christmas parade. It is…a legitimate date."

Genuinely happy for his older brother, Jay cheered. "Awesome! I'm really happy for you two, Zane!" He peeked over at his monitor. _Lloyd and Brad, Cole and Nya… I'm happy for all of them… _The display read 76%.

"Jay?" The blue ninja turned back to Zane to find him staring at him most seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Would like to accompany me and Kai to the Christmas parade?"

If Jay hadn't been shocked into stillness, he would've face-palmed. Instead, however, after of moment of _'WTH', _he sighed exasperatedly. He eyed the ice ninja with a lopsided grin. "Why Zane, are you actually inviting me to be the third-wheel on you and Kai's date?" He asked sardonically, clasping his hands together in the most dramatic fashion. "Is that your Christmas gift to little ol' me, big bwother?"

But of course Jay should've of known that any form of sarcasm or _irony_ for that matter sails right over the nindroid's head. A blank look. "Third…wheel? I am not familiar with that terminology."

This time, Jay _did_ manage to perform a face-palm. "Of course not! You've never been on a date before!" He lowered his hand. "Have you?"

He was promptly rewarded with the same blank expression. "What?"

"Never mind…" He graced the other with a sincere, appreciative smile. "Look Zane, if this is about Cole then thanks, but no thanks, okay. I'm a big boy and can take care of myself. Besides, it's not like I'll be alone that evening."

"Then, what will you do?" Zane asked, not bothering to hide his concern. But Jay waved him off.

"Oh I'm sure I'll think of something when the time comes." Sapphires found themselves straying back to the monitor—97%. Jay swiveled his chair around to face the computer properly. "And in any event, you and Kai need this time together. If you want to be in a relationship, it's best to spend as much time as possible together."

_I can't hog him…_

"That one-on-one time is especially important. It gives you the chance to really connect."

_I can't be in the way…again…_

As the percentage rose to 100%, Jay's vision suddenly blurred. He huffed and tapped the monitor with a finger. "C'mon, what's wrong with this thing?" He tried hard to ignore the tears running down his face. "Stupid computer…" His voice was barely above a whisper. "Dammit… Dammit it all to hell…"

Arms encircled him from behind and Jay's head fell forward hopelessly. "God, I miss him… I miss him so much, Zane…" he choked raggedly. "I haven't been out of his company for more than a couple of fuckin'-hours and I miss him terribly! How can I let him go when he said, he loved me? *Sniff* How can I…"

The word that Jay had swallowed this morning had refused to be buried and subdued, and stirred violently within him. He had said so himself that love wasn't something a person could turn 'on' and 'off' like a switch. So he should've expected the terrible pain he would be inflicted with, for until Jay could let go of Cole romantically—to sever the bond that had just been so beautifully forged—he would have to endure this insufferable pain. All because he wanted Nya to be happy.

Jay soft sobs filled the laboratory and both ninja briefly forgot about the findings on their monitors.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave your thoughts!**


	15. Going against the Heart

**Author's Note: I'm sick again everybody, so sorry! But I feel very warm—in a good way—that so many people have commented, faved, followed, and etc. You guys are all really awesome! It's sleepy time for me so…yeah…**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal _

"_In everyone's life, at some time our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit…"—Albert Schweitzer_

_**Chapter 15 ~ Going against the Heart**_

_Cole peeked out from behind the bathroom door into his and Jay's bedroom. His wife stood rigidly in front of their full-length mirror, staring warily at his reflection. The car ride back from the hospital had been spent in dreadful silence. And although it was true that the news they had discovered from Dr. Sugarbaker was consternating, Cole still believed it was something he and Jay had to discuss. And thus, he had tried more than once to get his partner for life talking. However, his efforts were more or less futile. All the brunette's responses had been either vague or clipped, leaving Cole little to no choice but to forfeit for the time being and leave his wife to his brooding for the remainder of the drive back home._

_He watched closely as Jay suddenly turned and grabbed one of their pillows off the bed, and then with pursed lips, stuffed it under his shirt. Cole didn't try to restrain the smile that slowly stretched his lips upon seeing his wife's now protruding stomach. But when he caught sight of Jay's expression in the mirror, he instantly became worried. _

_He looked so scared. "Oh God…" Jay whispered fearfully to his reflection, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Cole moved swiftly from his hiding place to join his wife before the mirror. _

"_You still look beautiful, Jason."_

_The other man hurriedly jerked the pillow out his shirt, and tried in vain to look unshaken. He folded his arms awkwardly across his chest—a weak grin of assurance twitching his lips ever so often as his eyes flickered back and forth from the reflection of his husband's concerned face to the floor._

"_What? Heh… Don't tell me you believe that quack," Jay said, chuckling. But Cole could easily tell that there was no real mirth behind the subdued chortle. _

"_I hardly think she would lie to us, Jason," he countered, meeting his wife's shimmering blue pools from the reflection. "The possibility of you being pregnant…I believe it's true."_

_But Jay shook his head vehemently and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "No. No way! I can't be pregnant, Cole. It's against the laws of nature. Men can't have babies."_

"_Well…" The earth ninja briefly recalled what he had learned in Biology while obtaining his GED a year or so back. "…the male sea horse—"_

"_Are you really comparing me to a male seahorse right now?!" Jay snapped, and Cole wisely shut his mouth. _

"_No… No, I'm not." Cole knew that keeping Jay calm would be for the best, but given his wife's flustered and angry visage that goal seemed far away on the distant horizon. _

"_And the explanation she gave for the cause was completely ridiculous!"_

_Cole had to try to calm his wife down…stress was never good to have during a pregnancy. "Jason, I know you're scared, but—" He had reached out to lay his hands on the azure ninja's shoulders, but the other man quickly whirled around to face him._

"_And you're not!?" Jay challenged indignantly. "Are you really trying to tell me that the concept of me having a child doesn't disturb you?!"_

_Cole frowned and let his hands drop back down to his sides. "No, I'm not. Because the idea of starting a family with you would be a dream come true."_

_Irate sapphires widened tremendously, and the gathered tears that had pooled within them finally began to fall. "Cole…that's not…" A quick shake of the head. "…That's not what I meant. It's—It's just the idea…children. We never really talked about it, but…when I agreed to marry you I, of course, eliminated the idea of having kids of my own. I figured we would try to adopt eventually as we became more financially stable. But now with this unexpectedly thrust in front of us… It's overwhelming—I'm shell-shocked… I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel… I'm sorry. I-I do want a family with you—I do, it's just… It's just…"_

_Before his wife could completely crumble in on himself, Cole quickly enveloped Jay in his arms and held him close. "Shhh…" he soothed and kissed the chestnut locks tickling his nose. "…It's okay, Jason. You don't have to apologize, because yeah, I agree. This threw me for a loop too." Cole smiled when his wife's head bobbed against his shoulder. He then closed his eyes and pressed his face into Jay's hair, inhaling his delectable scent of crisp apples and cinnamon. _

"_But honey…can't we look at this as a blessing?" He whispered into the silken locks. "Think about it… I mean really think about it. You may have a baby growing inside of you, and it's comprised of both of our DNAs. Me and you. Isn't that exciting? Something that we thought was never possible before, just might be possible. And you know we wouldn't have to go through this alone. We have our clan—Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Brad, Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon. And our folks would definitely support us, and more than likely be ecstatic to be getting legitimate grandchildren." With each word Cole uttered, he could feel Jay's tension lessen and his breathing become calmer. "And remember what Dr. Sugarbaker said, honey. You wouldn't be the first man on Ninjago to experience pregnancy…not since the meteor shower. So if we're willing, we can set up meetings with other couples who have gone through this and see how they handled it."_

_Cole loosened his hold on Jay when the latter tried to ease back. His wife's cheeks were still wet with tears, though, the bashful smile on his face made the ninja leader inwardly sigh with relief. "Heh… You really think I'm pregnant, don'tcha?" Jay asked, his voice quiet with just a tinge of fear still apparent. _

_Cole returned Jay's smile and laid his brow against his, watching with interest as long dark lashes fluttered once before revealing those perfect blues. "Going by what Dr. Sugarbaker said and seeing how you threw-up every morning for the past week and half, yeah… I really think you're pregnant, Jason."_

_Jay's voice was soft and sweet as he breathed his next words. "Dr. Sugarbaker said I was so…I am?"_

_Whenever their chests were pressed against each other like this, Cole could always feel Jay's heartbeat—a fathomless link between two hearts—and the sudden increase in tempo matched his perfectly. "Excitement" was the emotion shared between the wedded couple, and Cole softly confirmed his wife's words. There being no reason to beat around the bush any longer._

"_Yes…you are."_

_Sapphires remained locked with emeralds. "We have our friends and families to support us, but most importantly we have each other… We're going to have a child…and we're going to be fine."_

_His wife's optimism was returning in a flourish, and Cole had never felt happier…or more aroused. "Yes…" And thus with his passion ignited, Cole closed the miniscule gap between his lips and Jay's, soundly kissing his significant other senseless. He could taste the salt of Jay's tears from his previous cry, but it did nothing to diminish the deliciousness of mixed berries that had always imbued the lightning ninja's tongue. _

_Cole's hands—which had been idle on Jay's hips—swiftly moved downward to cup and squeeze perfectly round, denim-clad buttocks, subsequently causing the blue ninja to yelp and break the kiss. Deep blues stared incredulously into hooded jade. "Cole, what's that?! What are you doing?!"_

_The black ninja graced his lover with a sexy smirk. "Oh I think you know what I'm doing," he purred. "And you definitely know what __**that**__ is by now."_

_It was as interesting as it was hot to see his wife blush like a virgin every time sex was either mentioned or insinuated, and with decisive swiftness, Cole swept Jay off his feet bridle-style. "Wait, wait, wait!" Jay sputtered, looking torn between flattered and irritated. "We can't do this! Not now! I mean…" He bit his lip nervously, a lovely blush spreading on his fair cheeks. "What if it's not safe for the baby…?"_

_Cole smiled happily, though, and turned towards the bed. "It is…for now anyway. You're still in the early stages—first trimester I believe it's called." _

"_What? Hold on…" Jay suddenly eyed his husband with wary suspicion. "When you said you forgot to ask the doctor something and went back... What did you forget to ask her?"_

_Not seeing any reason to be coy, Cole answered candidly. "About whether or not it was still safe to have sex with you, of course."_

_Jay's eyes bulged. "What!? Cole! You asked our doctor about our sex life!?"_

_Cole laid Jay gently down on their bed as if he was made of precious crystal, and promptly climbed on top of him, grinning all the while. "I wanted to make sure…" Brilliant forest emeralds became half-mast and smoldered into fine cuts of jade as they peered down lovingly at the blushing man below. "…You are everything to me, Jason."_

_Jay stared up at him for a moment before sighing and slinging his wrist over to cover his eyes. "Damn you…" he muttered, and the Master of Earth watched as his wife's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I love you too, Cole…with every fiber of my being…"_

_No matter how many times Cole had heard Jay say those three special words to him, it always left him breathless. Every day spent with Jay was like falling in love all over again, time after time. And Cole prayed that their children—however many they had—would take after their sweet mother more than they would him. _

_Feeling that unfathomable warmth consume his being, Cole gripped the wrist that shielded Jay's eyes and removed it, revealing those rare gems once more. He interlaced their fingers and kissed the back of the other's hand—the one with the scar etched across, the one that housed his wedding band._

_Jay blushed. "Oh…uh…I-I just thought of something," he said, stuttering slightly and Cole cocked a thick eyebrow, Jay's hand still pressed to his lips._

"_Hmm?"_

"_With this—me being pregnant or rather men being able to conceive with each other—Brad's premonition has reached full circle."_

_Cole blinked and lowered their joined hands. "Yeah, you're right…" He remembered that day, as it was a precursor to his and Jay's struggle to try to let go of their feelings for each other. More on Jay's part than his, but it was indeed significant. Half of New Ninjago City had been destroyed by the meteors…"destruction", but the mystical spores they had brought with them gave the Ninja "new powers", as well as gave men the capability to give "new life". _

"_Jay…?" _

_His wife below him was suddenly starting to distort and become hazy. And not just him: the bed they were on, the room they were in—all of Cole's immediate surroundings were slowly fading into the shadows. Until he realized he was standing up and enclosed in absolute darkness._

"_Jay!?" He called into the abyss, his voice echoing as if he were in a big empty room._

"_You know you don't deserve him… So why don't you just leave my kaasan alone, you bastard."_

_Cole recognized the voice instantly. "Lloyd?" But why was the younger ninja speaking to him in such a hateful way? _

"_You cannot be trusted… I should've killed you and that red-lipped bitch for hurting my kaasan…"_

_Cole was confused, his eyes darting from space to space, trying to locate his fellow ninja, but Lloyd's voice seemed to be coming from all around him. "Lloyd, what are you talking about? Are you talking about New Ninjago City? But that's behind us now—in the past. Jay and I have put that time of strife behind us."_

"_I won't let history repeat itself… I didn't do anything then—no one did anything then! But never again will I see my kaasan torn asunder… Never again will I see our clan rot and wither from the inside out! The incoming third piece will make sure of that… I have faith in him…"_

_Lloyd wasn't listening to him, his words cryptic and his voice low and quaking with barely contained fury. Cole's heart began hammering against his ribcage with trepidation. Something was coming—danger! Something was coming to rip him apart…but not physically…_

_A flash of white light—and there he was…Jay was standing just a couple of feet in front him. And though his profile was obscured by his long bangs, Cole could see the small downturn of his lips. His breathing became slightly less frantic at seeing his love materialize before him. _

"_Jay…" Cole swallowed and felt a hopeful smile tug at his lips as he took a step forward—to reach Jay. But whatever grin that was trying to form abruptly fell away, for another person suddenly appeared beside the lightning ninja—someone who got his heart pounding with terrible apprehension again. _

_Cole didn't recognize this man—not at all, but…it was strangely like looking in a mirror. He was slightly taller than Jay—about his height. He had roughly the same build as him too… Same dark hair but longer and more stylishly kept… Same olive skin tone… His roots could be from Southern Europia…like his were…_

_Cole couldn't absorb any more than that, for the man suddenly moved. He, on the other hand, couldn't… His body felt as heavy as lead. He could only stare, his feet cemented to the ground as the man's hand raised and brushed aside the limp curtain of chestnut. _

_Jay lifted his chin then, his soulful sapphires meeting the other man's soft caramels. Cole's heart had never beaten so madly in his entire life. He opened his mouth, outstretched his hand towards the pair, wanting desperately for them to stop as their faces grew closer to each other. _

_And then the man's lips moved…but no voice was heard… Only the words appeared in Cole's mind, emblazoning themselves, etching themselves, stitching themselves, burying themselves deep within the moist crevasses:_

_**I won't hurt you like he did…like she did…like **__**they**__** did…**_

_Tears fell from Jay's eyes…_

"_No…I…I…" Cole struggled to find the right words to explain his actions back then. But he couldn't… He looked on desperately as another man's lips were about to connect with Jay's, and could do nothing but shout—but then they froze before his words could ring out. It was unnatural, like they were locked in suspended animation…_

_But at least…at least…_

"_It hurts, doesn't it…?"_

_Lloyd's voice had returned. However, instead of being all around Cole like before…his voice felt dangerously close—like a hot whisper in his ear._

"_Seeing the one you love about to kiss another…? Tell me, Cole… What does the pain feel like…?"_

_The earth ninja stared unblinkingly at Jay and the man, his heart feeling like it was about to implode. Surely, there was no greater agony…_

"_Jay and Nya were still in a relationship when the two of you did this to him, you bastard… You and that stupid bitch… But neither of you ignorant fuckers cared… So I ask you this… Why should he care about your feelings when you didn't care about his…? Huh? But do you really want to know what makes this scenario so very different from you and that bitch's?"_

_Cole could practically feel the smirk on Lloyd's lips. _

"_Do you see those tears, you bastard…? Jay cares…just like he always had… It's who he is… He cares even though you and him are not technically in a relationship… So just by knowing that, and knowing what you did…do you really think you deserve to have his love and loyalty…? Now…I want to hear you say it, you no-good piece of shit… No…I want to hear you __**scream**__ it loud and proud how you didn't care about Jay—how you and that fucking whore played your little blissfully ignorant game of inconsideration and cheating… Go ahead! SCREAM IT!"_

_Infuriated and shameful, Cole whirled around to slam his fist in Lloyd's face, but in an instant the other ninja's hand was around his throat and effortlessly lifting him high into the air. Pure unadulterated primal rage was the only way to describe the green ninja's countenance as he spat his words up to his struggling leader and elder. _

"_Ha! Don't ever forget who I am, shit-for-brains! Now scream it! Tell me how you and Kai's slut of a sister didn't give a flying fuck about Jay! Tell me just how what a terrible friend, leader, brother, and just flat-out human being you are! Tell me, asshole! TELL ME!"_

_Cole's oxygen was completely cut off. Lloyd's hand around his throat was just far too strong. He tried prying the fingers from his neck with his strength, but the green ninja's might far surpassed his own for not only did the earth element dwell within him but all of the other Natural Elements did as well. The black ninja could only gasp, and peer down with pain into the belligerent scarlet stare of his younger brother. _

_But soon…his eyes widened as an old and conquered fear was reawakened with a vengeance. The fingers around his neck didn't feel like "fingers" anymore… They felt more like claws, and cold dread pierced his senses as they quite literally and painfully pierced his neck. The Lloyd that he knew was gone, and in his place was a menacing green dragon with flaring blood-red eyes, growling up at him, his voice guttural, animalistic, and full of hate. And what was more terrifying…was that Lloyd's tenor could still be heard within—spliced together with the snarl. _

"_What…? Do you have too much fucking pride to admit what a horrible person you are? Or are you and that bitch too oblivious to the heinous act you committed?! Admit it, you green-eyed fuck! Scream it! SCREAM IIIIIAAAAAAHHHHH-!"_

_With blatant fear, Cole saw the rising fire from down the dragon's throat as it continued to roar at him. _

_He knew what awaited him…_

* * *

With his eyes snapping open, Cole bolted up from his bed with a fearful shout. He stumbled backwards through his sheets which were tangled around his legs until his back slammed against the wall and his rear hit the floor. Panting and gasping, his hands immediately went to his throat. The dream being still so disturbingly fresh that he thought he could still feel the sharp prick of claws around his neck. Feeling none, he tried his best to get his pulse under control.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"_Hey bro! Cole, you okay? I heard a crash!"_

The ninja leader turned wide eyes to his bedroom door. Kai. He shook his head in an effort to clear it before shouting back. "No! I'm fine! I just…haa…fell out of bed…"

There was a heartbeat of silence before Kai's voice reached him again, sounding most bemused. _"You…fell…?"_

Chest still heaving, Cole winced. He knew how ridiculous it sounded. Trained Shinobi don't just _"fall" _from clumsiness, but he'd be damned if he was going to admit the truth: _"I had a bad dweam! Come in and hold me! And bwing me a nightlight!" _Yeah, he wasn't going to say that.

Taking a deep breath, he ran a shaky hand through his thick shaggy hair. "Yeah, man! I'm fine!" he hollered again. "Just a trip-up!"

Another heartbeat of silence. _"Alright… Well listen, Zane and I are the only ones here right now. Lloyd and Brad asked Jay to go with them to the park…and Nya tagged along…"_

Cole took that little nugget of info with a grain of salt, hoping nothing terrible would happen while the four were out.

"_Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon are also out," _Kai continued. _"They went for a stroll around the nearby village. When everyone gets back, we'll be on our way to New Ninjago City. Christmas is right around the corner after all."_

_Right…Christmas… _Cole ran a hand tiredly down his face. He still had all of his gift-shopping to do, and the stress produced from his current relationship with Nya and nightly hallucinations this past week weren't exactly getting him into the holiday spirit.

He sighed miserably. "Okay, I got it. Thanks for telling me, Kai."

His brother of fire didn't say anything else, and soon his presence from beyond the door disappeared. Cole untangled himself from his sheets and got to his feet. And rubbing his neck, trudged a slow path to his adjoining bathroom. He flipped on the light and braced his hands heavily on the counter around the sink. He looked hard at the reflection of himself. To be frank, he looked horrible. His face was drawn, and his once vibrant green eyes were sunken and tired.

It was so obvious that his current predicament was draining his spirit, and whether in reality or tethering on the planes of his subconscious, he was constantly reminded that he wasn't living the life he wanted to live.

"Jay…" The one he wanted to be with was always within arm's length, but he couldn't touch him, couldn't hold him, couldn't kiss him the way his heart desperately desired. Cole bowed his head. Was there truly nothing he could do? Were these dreams just dreams? Truthfully, he didn't think so anymore. Since that night when he and Jay were sleeping together up in the observatory and he had his first dream of Jay, they hadn't stopped. And it's been over a week now. Their vividness, consistency, and duration seem to be strengthening.

His hand unconsciously reached for his throat again. "They're not just dreams; I have to figure this out…" He lifted his head and stared determinedly into his ragged reflection. "…I can't go on like this…" He lowered his hand and inspected his neck…no claw marks. He was unharmed.

*~XxX~*

It was Sunday, which meant no scheduled training. Which, for once, Cole was actually grateful for. The ninja leader finished his morning ablutions awhile ago, and keeping with his conviction and—taking a page out of Jay's book—optimism set out to accomplish what he said he'd do. So here he was, sitting on the couch in the Bounty's den with Jay's laptop in his lap, researching the concept of dreams.

As the computer booted up, Cole thought briefly about their new guest or quite possibly permanent resident and new clan member, Brad Tudabone. Over the last week, Brad had shown great physical improvement as well as stride to reacquaint himself with the outside world he had been deprived of for almost a year, especially after Jay and Lloyd took him shopping for some new clothes the other day. The bond between him and the green ninja was undoubtedly growing, and he was slowly getting a feel for everyone else on the ship. Overall, Cole thought that everything would work itself out with raven-haired young man…but the more he thought about Brad, the more his mind would wander over to his blond counterpart, Lloyd.

The Master of Earth frowned pensively, recalling the last half of his previous dream. Lloyd had been so antagonistic and hateful towards him in both words and actions. But in reality, their relationship was amicable as far as he could tell.

"I've never dreamt about Lloyd before, so why now…? And why did he…?" At a loss, Cole refocused on the computer screen and got to work. After fifteen minutes or so of surfing, he finally found an article with some semblance to what he was experiencing. His eyes traced over each word meticulously as he read out loud:

"Dreams have been seen as a connection to the unconscious mind. They range from normal and ordinary to overly real and bizarre. Dreams can have varying natures, such as being frightening, exciting, magical, melancholic, adventurous, or sexual."

Yes, these were the basic principles of dreams and he had experienced almost all of these prospects within his "Jay Dreams": The tranquility he had felt while simply lying under the shade of an old maple with Jay in his arms and soft gales going through his hair. The fear and sadness he had felt on that rain-chilled night where Jay had expressed his pessimistic doubts about love, which had resulted in him ultimately…ending his own life.

Cole clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight. Even while facing his own demise by the claws of that Lloyd/dragon, nothing compared to the absolute terror of possibly losing Jay. He exhaled a shuddering breath and stilled himself. He had to get to the bottom of this. And he knew that categorizing each of his dreams was a step in the right direction.

After that one, his next dream was of his and Jay's wedding. And although he couldn't exactly see the scenery to clarify that it was _actually_ a wedding, he could tell that that was the event happening by just looking at Jay and listening to the words he was saying. It was magical and very surreal, and the happiness he felt stayed with him even after waking up. However, the slew of dreams that followed were purely sexual. There were minimal words said between them and all he could see and adhere to was Jay, the highlight being the act of sex itself. The thrill, the excitement, the extraordinary ecstasy coursing through his veins and setting his body on fire as he made love to Jay over and over again utterly consumed him. And more than once, did he have to make that walk of shame to the laundry room to wash his semen-coated sheets upon awakening from his steamy encounters with his best friend.

_Damn was that a time… _The earth ninja fought down the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks.

And now, there was his most recent dream. Or rather…a dream that segued into a nightmare. "Jay and I were living together…" Cole mumbled to himself. "…We were married… Coming back from the hospital… Dr. Sugarbaker… Jay…being pregnant…? How…?"

The answer was on the tip of Cole's tongue, but the words eluded him, being somewhere floating just below the surface of his mind. "…A dream come true… I wanted it so much...to have a family with Jay…" He knew he was in love with his best friend. Though Jay stopped him from saying the words out-loud, his feelings had been conveyed through actions. Cole touched his lips as they tingled, remembering the numerous kisses he and Jay had shared on their final night at his childhood home. He eyed his yogurt parfait on the end table—a little indulgence he had brought with him from the kitchen—and reached for it.

This was all he had really. The creamy combination of yogurt and mixed berries was all he had to remind him of Jay's taste. He closed his eyes in bliss as he stuck another spoonful in his mouth, making sure that he had an ample supply of blueberries and blackberries gathered. And, as always, once he started he couldn't stop. And in a flash he was scraping his spoon against the bottom of the cup.

The Master of Earth sighed despairingly as he looked down at his now completely empty yogurt cup. "…I haven't kissed Jay in a week and three days…" He shook his head and placed his cup and spoon back on the end table. "…God is this pathetic…"

Sighing deeply once more, he returned his attention on analyzing his previous dream. "Okay, I'll come back to that. It's the "Lloyd part" that's really bothering me…" As it should, for Cole hadn't experienced absolute terror like that in a very long time. The green ninja's words were jumbled in Cole's head, but the mysterious man's—the one that was… The black ninja's heart gave an extremely painful throb just then, the sound filling his ears.

He clutched his chest painfully, the agony of the nightmare resurfacing in a flash. Fear, disbelief, pain, and sadness were all rolled-up into one diabolical emotion: desolation. And those words that had been imprinted in his mind:

_**I won't hurt you like she did…like he did…like **__**they**__** did…**_

_But…I apologized…_ Cole thought hopelessly. _We both did… It's behind us… _But then, he gave sudden pause when he realized there was another side of the spectrum… _Nya…_ _She didn't apologize to Jay._ Plus, that strange nagging feeling of "not right" tugged at him again as it once did on the day Nya chose him over Jay.

_Why did she really choose me…? The reason she gave Jay seemed very vague and inconclusive... I need to talk to her about this…_

Recovered somewhat, brilliant emerald eyes found the computer screen again. "The events of dreams are generally outside of the control of the dreamer, with the exception of lucid dreaming, where the dreamer is self-aware…" _Well, yeah, I can definitely say I'm self-aware during it all… _Cole skimmed further down the page until he found something most interesting. "…Dreams can also be identified as yearnings of the subconscious and/or visions of the future, with the time and event happening either in the near or far…"

Cole promptly closed the laptop. "Fuck…" He thought quickly. _Okay, "yearnings of the subconscious" I can understand, but there's no way in hell that I would ever yearn for Jay to leave me. So then…what happens on that cold and rainy night…and that man… No… No…_

"Oh, so this where you were…"

Startled, Cole looked over his shoulder to see Kai closing the door behind him and strolling up to the couch. He looked quite serious… The ninja leader watched him curiously as the fiery ninja came around the opposite end and plopped himself down next to him.

Cole calmed himself and regarded his brother. "What's up? Is something wrong? Where's Zane?"

The red ninja crossed one leg over the other and leaned back fully, throwing his arms along the back of the couch. He then turned his head towards the other man. "Zane went back down to Jay's lab," Kai informed him casually. "Though there hasn't been any unusual activity around Ninjago's orbit, he believes it would be wise to remain vigilant until the twelfth has passed."

Cole nodded. Brad's prophecy still loomed over their heads, after all. "Alright so…what's up?"

Still sporting a serious mug, Kai's sharp golden-amber eyes narrowed critically. "Why are you with my sister when it's so obvious you'd much rather be with Jay?"

Cole's bushy eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Kai's question scattered all other thoughts from his mind and left it blank. "What?"

Sucking his teeth haughtily, Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't _"What?" _me, bro. Ever since the two of you got back from the Sea of Sand something's been up. First off, you've been giving him "looks" like no one's business. It seems like every time Jay enters the room your eyes shoot right to him, and everything else around you ceases to exist—including Nya."

Cole swallowed. He opened his mouth, but Kai didn't let him utter a single syllable. "And there's been all these weird things I've been noticing too. Like how you've been stuffing yourself silly with yogurt parfaits like you're hoping for a good bowel movement. And Jay's been walking around eating milk chocolate bars like he's _Mello _from _Death Note_, and complaining when he thinks no one's around about how it's so cold in his room at night." Kai huffed and turned away, his voice lowering an octave. "And I absolutely hate seeing that fake-ass smile on his face." He peered at Cole through his peripheral. "Back at the Sea of Sand…you two fell hard for each other. Enough so that not being able to express your love is making you both miserable. And the reason why you two can't be together is because of Nya, isn't it?"

There was really no point in refuting Kai's accusation, and in truth he didn't want to. Releasing yet another sigh, Cole tiredly relaxed against the sofa's cushions. The smile that curved on his lips was rueful. "I wasn't exactly trying hard to hide it, huh?" Emerald eyes strayed down to the laptop in his lap. "I bet you're thinking something like this has an easy solution—cut out the middle-man…or in this case woman…"

When Kai said nothing, Cole continued to release his qualms. "…But it's not just me, Kai. It's Jay too." He looked at his brother then, meeting his sharp gaze. "He still loves her, and cares about her happiness. Enough so that…he doesn't want us to be together." Cole grimaced, his brow puckering. "There's something wrong with that, isn't it? It's not right."

"Well of course it's not right!" Kai snapped vehemently. "You never want to be with someone out of obligation. Who cares if Nya chose you! You're not a _Pokemon_! You don't automatically have to bend over backwards to make her happy!"

Kai's words and brash tone shocked the older ninja into speechlessness. He stared at Kai as the latter just shook his head. "Jay has always been a character, but if there was one thing that I never worried about…it was his commitment to Nya. He adored her, and every one of us knew it and witnessed it. And as for my sister…" His expression suddenly turned somber. "…As much as I love her, and hate seeing her hurt…she still has some maturing to do, and has to face-up to her mistakes… She's not perfect…no one is…"

Was the fire ninja talking to himself or to him? It was hard for Cole to tell. "Kai…?"

His brother blinked slowly before turning to face him again. "My father told us something once…that love was as dangerous as it was consequential. That _Newton's Laws _were to be applied to everyday life, and not just the sciences… I wonder if Nya forgot that…"

"_Newton's Laws…?" _Cole thought for a second. _…With every action there's an equal and opposite reaction…_

Kai smirked. "What? Have you been dreaming about him too?" He asked coyly, derailing Cole from his inner musings. "You've been kinda sluggish during training the last couple of days. Sensei Garmadon was really riding your ass."

Recovering, the earth ninja removed the laptop from his lap and placed it on the end table. "Stop being so perceptive, it's not like you," he mumbled begrudgingly, causing Kai to chuckle. "But seriously though…I guess I was just fooling myself in thinking I could try with Nya." Cole's heart thumped readily in agreement—tired of being ignored. "I want to be with Jay. Being his best friend is just not enough."

"_Then do something," _Kai advised forcefully. "If you and Jay's love for each other is as strong as I think it is, then whatever the future may hold you two will be okay."

Cole licked his lips. "Yeah, I have to believe that we can make it no matter what."

In retrospect, the more he dreamt about Jay, the less interested he became in Nya. There was really no reason to compare the two, for they were both—despite sharing similar interests and hobbies—completely different people. Cole had to wonder really, that back during the travesty in New Ninjago City if he was more attracted to the _idea_ of being with her, than being attracted to her. Given what he had observed and learned this past week in her _insistent_ company, she really wasn't his type. She was pretty, sure, but beauty was only skin deep. And shockingly, he had discovered that she could be quite conceited and self-absorbed. In short, he simply missed spending the majority of his time with Jay.

_I seriously doubt I have precognition like Brad. But if my dreams are really visions of the future, then I can't hesitate on this matter any longer. I have to keep my eyes open…_

The ninja leader graced his younger brother with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Kai. Your blunt concern really helped me."

Kai shrugged. "Yeah well, the heart wants what the heart wants. And going against it will just fuck you up in the end. Plus, I don't want Zane worrying about you two. No siree…"

Cole eyed the suggestive smirk on Kai's face and sweat-dropped. "Yeah…he'd best be worrying about you—"

The abrupt opening of the den's door alarmed the two sitting ninja and they stood up immediately, whirling around to meet the intruder. _"Zane?" _

The Master of Ice turned to the pair anxiously. "I found something amidst Ninjago's orbit! Everyone must see this!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sickly and tired…*sniff*… Please leave your thoughts, though!**


	16. A Bolt from the Blue

**Author's Note: Wow, I was really sick for a long time. But I'm back and feeling much better! And seeing your lovely reviews really helped to perk me up from the mucus-filled semi-coma I was in while I had bronchitis. Thank you! You are all very lovely and considerate.**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_True friendship can afford true knowledge. It does not depend on darkness and ignorance…"—Henry David Thoreau_

_**Chapter 16 ~ A Bolt from the Blue**_

Call Jay crazy if you want, but he always thought seasons conveyed emotions. Spring expressed joy and excitement, summer usually radiated with activeness and energy, fall was usually the time to be reflective and insightful, and winter…well, winter was the calm. It was the time of season to be tranquil and serene, with just a hint of loneliness.

"Four hot chocolates, please. Three with marshmallows and one with peppermint."

The delicately plump woman on the other side of the booth smiled toothily at Jay and called out his order over her shoulder, the big bell on the end of her Santa Clause hat giving a little jingle with the movement. Her nose and cheeks were doused in red from being exposed to the cold, but her pale blue eyes sparkled with appreciation and spirit nonetheless.

"That'll be $5.60, sir," she said with an exuberance the blue ninja couldn't help but appreciate, and he forked over a ten. When he received his change back, he dropped it in the scarcely populated "TIPS" jar stationed off to the side. If possible, the woman's smile broadened even more. "Thank you very much, sir!"

The blue ninja shrugged, grinning. "Tis the season."

He received his order shortly after…along with a festively wrapped bag of gingerbread cookies. He met the woman's eyes confusedly.

"Tis the season," she mimicked, and Jay nodded with a smile.

"Thank you."

He decided he would give them to Lloyd and Brad since he knew Nya didn't too much care for gingerbread, and he wasn't really hungry at the moment. Snow crunched loudly underfoot as he made his way back to the park across the street. Cars trekked at a very sluggish pace—wary and cautious of the ice on the roads. And Jay thankfully made it to the opposite side without incident, grateful to Sensei Wu for helping him develop such strong legs and sure-footedness. He held onto the cup holder with a firm grip as an arctic gale careened down upon him and buffeted his hair and navy blue scarf. The wind's passing left his eyes watery and his vision blurred, but he chuckled good-naturedly.

"Geez Zane…this is your type of weather…"

The park was peppered with people here and there: A couple was seated at a bench, snuggling and conversing happily with each other as they sipped from their foam cups. Another couple was strolling along the curved sidewalk, walking their two malamutes. Jay eyed the large and beautiful dogs with hope and yearning. He always wanted a dog, but since his mom was allergic to pet dander, he was denied that particular luxury to owning anything with fur when he was younger.

"Maybe I'll get one sometime soon… I can afford to now." The blue ninja was sure he mentioned wanting a dog to his brothers a few times in the past, but he doubt anyone was really listening. Ducking under a low branch of a barren oak, Jay came across the park's frozen lake. Cheers and whoops could be heard in the distance as he spotted quite a large number of kids playing ice hockey over yonder. And there standing along the outer banks was his small group of friends.

Nya was the first to notice him and waved a greeting. Her cute nose matched the hue of her lips as she beamed at him, and Jay instinctively felt his legs move a tad bit quicker so that he could reach them faster. They all were dressed appropriately for the weather: Nya, in her purple snow pants and parka with a red scarf, mittens, and ear muffs to boot. Lloyd was decked-out in a very stylish green pea coat and black pants and scarf, his hands fitted in the ninja customary black gloves. And Brad was sporting the new coat that he had picked out for himself the other day. It was a black hooded number beautifully trimmed with teal and shamrock. He also wore black pants, gloves, and a teal scarf.

"Thanks Jay-_Seonbae_," Brad said appreciatively, after taking the cup the blue ninja gave him upon nearing.

Nya's soft chocolate orbs suddenly widened. "Oh Jay, did you remember to get mine with—"

"Peppermint?" Jay interrupted his ex with a soft chuckle. "Of course! I've always remembered the details, Nya," he said, handing his co-tinkerer her specifically labeled cup. She stared at him for moment before taking it gratefully from his hand.

Jay turned to Lloyd when he heard the blonde snickering under his breath. Did he miss something? "What's so funny, Lloyd?" He asked, handing the green ninja his cup as well.

Dark rubies met his gaze evenly, a sardonic smirk planted on his lips. "Nothing, I was just thinking how amazing it is that some people can lack the necessary common sense to be happy with what they got. And that they don't realize _what they had_ until they've lost it." He lifted his cup of hot chocolate to his lips and blew over the steaming top casually. "It's a bit sad really, but also _hysterical_."

Jay's brow furrowed. Just what _"people" _was Lloyd referring to? And where did the notion come from anyway? Being as random as it was. In his peripheral he thought he saw Nya purse her lips. The younger ninja shrugged though and shook his head. "Anyway, what's in the bag, Jay?" He asked, gesturing with his cup at the glimmering green Christmas foil.

Deciding to let the matter drop, Jay took the festively wrapped bundle in hand. "Gingerbread cookies…here…" He passed over the baked sweets to his charge. "You and Brad can share them, but don't eat them all, okay?" Deep blues locked on the raven and blonde pointedly. "Wouldn't want you two spoiling your appetites. You know it's my turn to cook the meals for today."

The two young men instantly beamed at their elder, obviously loving the idea of eating more of Jay's delicious meals. But then Brad turned an inquiring eye to the female of the group. "What about you, Nya? Would you like a cookie?" He asked kindly, but Nya shook her head.

"No thanks."

Jay nodded. "Yeah, the combination of ginger and molasses messes with her allergies," he informed Brad knowingly. "Along with its sharp taste, it also has a sharp smell. So mingle that in with her low tolerance for perfume, and you got yourself a rosy-cheeked Nya."

"Oh…" Sympathetic aquamarines shifted over to Jay's ex again. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Lloyd took a sip of his cocoa. "I doubt anyone knows that besides Jay and Kai," he remarked, looking out towards the lake. A stray, frosty gale passed through the huddled group just then, tousling their hair.

Brad closed his eyes serenely as his long inky tresses danced in the breeze. "Hmm…I love being out here…" he sighed, and Jay caught Lloyd staring at his former classmate with a noticeable blush.

He smiled.

Breathing deeply, lovely aquas reopened and Brad turned to Lloyd excitedly. "Can we go for a walk?" He asked his friend. "I want to check out the flowerbed by the fountain."

Seeming to come out of his trance, Lloyd blinked rapidly. "H-Huh?" His blush deepened, reaching the tips of his ears. "Well y-yeah, we can go for a walk, but…what flowerbed? The ground's covered in snow."

"Yeah, but even so I can still feel them…" Brad suddenly lowered himself to the ground and brushed away some of the icy powder to reveal a patch of withered stems. "Though the parents have died, their children still live. And are buried deep beneath the soil…sleeping… I just want to say hello, and that I hope to see them in the spring…"

Brad's soft admission was not unheard of. The knowledge of the raven's adoration as well as kinship with flora had been shared throughout the Destiny's Bounty. Sensei Wu suspected that "Mana", the forbidden element that sustains all life on Ninjago, had undoubtedly amplified Brad's affinity towards plant life, but by how much remained to be seen.

Lloyd pocketed the cookies and held out his hand for his kneeling friend to take. His scarlet gaze was warm as he peered down at him. "Sure, let's go."

Brad looked between Lloyd and his outstretched hand with wide eyes before tucking some of his hair behind his ear and taking the offered pick-me-up, his golden cheeks dusting with a rosy shade of pink as he returned his best friend's shy smile. Once back on his feet, he held fast to Lloyd's hand and both young men blushed with embarrassment, but neither tried to pull away.

"Well—uh…w-we'll be going now," Lloyd said, barely meeting Jay's gaze. And Brad just nodded, hiding the lower half of his face beneath his scarf.

If Jay had a tail, it'd be wagging like mad right about now. The whole "first crush" phase the two boys were displaying was just so cute and it made him happy that his charge was now experiencing it. He waved the two young men off with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah, just don't stray too far. And make sure your phones are on."

Jay watched the couple make a slow trail down the snow-ridden slope and towards the copse of naked trees. His chestnut bangs blew about his eyes as he surveyed the quiet city around them encased in white. In spite of the holiday season, the town was very lax and sparsely decorated with the Christmas theme. In fact, it almost seemed to be "asleep" in some way. Jay exhaled slowly, his breath streaming out in wisps of white. "Siesta City indeed…"

Looking around, he spotted a park bench a little ways up the hill near the sidewalk and began his climb towards it with Nya falling in step beside him. "…Say…Jay…?"

The lightning ninja turned his head to peer at the pretty young woman at his shoulder, a troubled frown marring her soft features. "Yeah…?"

"…Do you think Lloyd and Brad are…attracted to one another…?" Nya asked tentatively, and Jay glanced back over his shoulder in the direction his two younger friends went. He could still somewhat see their distant figures amongst the bare trees…and they were still holding hands.

He looked back at Nya. "It seems that way. I mean, all the signs are there… Why do you ask?"

A quick shake of the head had Nya's onyx tresses swishing against her pale cheeks. "No reason," she replied, with a shrug. "I guess they're just like Kai and Zane, that's all."

Throughout the past week, it had been noticed by every member on the Bounty how close the fire and ice ninjas were getting. A wall had crumbled between the two since the revealing of Brad's existence, and they had been able to move forward in their relationship. Christmas was fast-approaching and with it, their first official date. Not that Kai and Zane hadn't been on any outings together, for Jay believed the two went Christmas shopping a few days ago in town…if the bags and smug smiles they had etched across their faces upon returning was anything to go by.

_Which reminds me, I need to grab Zane so we can go grocery shopping for Christmas dinner…and maybe I'll ask Cole if he wants to tag along… I am supposed to be helping him become a better cook, after all…_

The pair made it to the bench and sat down, the height allowing them to oversee the lake. Jay briefly wondered why his ex was sitting so close to him, but quickly dismissed it. _Probably for warmth… _However, despite the thought, the azure ninja made sure they weren't touching.

"I mean, don't get me wrong," Nya pressed. "I love Kai—he's my brother, and Zane will always be good friend, but I just never really understood the concept…" She stopped to take a sip from her cup, flashing Jay another pretty smile for remembering to add peppermint to her drink. She then continued. "…Two men can't make a baby, obviously, so there's no long-lasting, future goal to shoot for. And with Zane being an android—"

"Nindroid," Jay corrected automatically, causing Nya to roll her eyes.

"Fine, a _nindroid_… That makes it even more difficult for them. I mean, it's purely illogical. The science just doesn't add up. There's adoption, sure, but the option to pass on bloodlines is nonexistent." She sighed and shook her head hopelessly—as if she pitied Kai and Zane. "Seriously…being gay is just a waste of time, and a major inconvenience for the human race as a whole. It's just not a good idea."

Jay looked at his ex-girlfriend incredulously, his brow furrowed. "Nya, it's not about the science," he refuted. "If love could be identified as one thing, it sure as hell wouldn't be "logical". The happiness of two people is all that matters regardless of gender, and as far as it being an _"inconvenience" _I really beg to differ. Why do you think we have adoption centers in the first place? I'll tell you why, because women, who aren't ready to be mothers, get knocked-up. And sometimes they're not even women! Little girls get raped, Nya! And they have no choice but to give their babies up for adoption—_if_ they don't choose to terminate the pregnancy altogether! There are way too many _tragic_ factors produced from the cruelty and irresponsibility of _heterosexual _couples! So if a homosexual one wants to walk into an adoption center and adopt a baby, and show them the love and care that child couldn't get from a _heterosexual_ couple then I ask you… _Where the fuck is the "inconvenience"?!"_

Jay was yelling at Nya by the time he finished. He had never been so angry at her before! He knew everyone was entitled to their own opinion, but the way she voiced hers made it seem like it was nothing but the truth! Where did she get the ego or even audacity to say such things?!

Jay turned away from her shocked expression and looked out across the lake at the kids playing hockey, a hard frown darkening his once cheerful face. _And not only that, she was indirectly belittling Kai and Zane—her own brother and friend! Like they're just doomed to failure from the start! I had to defend them! And… _He blinked. _And maybe…_

Jay's tense posture gradually relaxed as he became downcast. _Another reason why I got so upset…was because I felt like she was attacking me and Cole… What the hell is wrong with me…? We can only be best friends—I said this, I _know _this! It's not about me anymore…it's about them… I'm out of the picture now… And all I have are my memories and…_

Saddened blues slowly shifted downward to the untouched hot beverage in his hand. Well, perhaps not so "hot" anymore, for nary a column of steam still wafted from the top from the small opening on the lid. Jay stared at his drink for a long while—wanting to resist. But the sudden craving was hitting him like a sledgehammer, and he found his resistance crumbling…as it always seemed to do in regards to his best friend. Therefore, he lifted the cup to his lips, and warm, smooth, and creamy milk chocolate slid over his tongue, titillating his taste bugs and stimulating his mind. His heart pounded as memories—memories that seemed so distant now—assaulted him with fierce clarity.

Cole had kissed him so passionately that night… His strong hand had cupped his cheek, and stroked it gently with his thumb as he parted Jay's lips… The memory alone made the Master of Lightning shiver, and he continued to guzzle his drink—unable to stop. He was pretty sure that the last thing on Cole's mind at the time had been homosexuality, as he knew it wasn't on his.

_No…all I could think about was… 'My best friend is kissing me' and… 'Am I in love with my best friend…?' _

The flash of memories soon stopped, and Jay instantly knew why… He had no more hot chocolate left in his cup. Cole's taste had evaporated from his tongue. He lowered his now empty cup and licked his lips, gathering the last bit of cocoa from them before swallowing.

_This is all I have…and God if it isn't pathetic…_

He lifted his gaze from his cup and back up to the frozen lake, his gaze vacant and forlorn. When would the opportunity present itself for him to truly let go of Cole's feelings as well as his own? Were things destined to get worse before they got better? Was there nothing for him to do but persevere until that time came? And could he…?

"Jay…?"

A light touch on his arm made the blue ninja flinch and jerk his head back to Nya in surprise. And not expecting the rapid, jerky movement, she flinched away from him as well. The two stared at each through the quiet world of white and its distant cries of joy and exhilaration. But then—almost simultaneously—the man and women released a calming exhale.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Jay," Nya said softly, meeting his gaze with both remorse and bewilderment. "I didn't mean to make you so upset… I…"

But Jay shook his head. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have lost my temper the way I did… I'm sorry, Nya…" He swallowed then, feeling awkward and at odds with himself. And he could tell by the unsure way his ex's fingers played with the hem of her parka that she was at a loss too.

_Sigh…I have to fix this… _Straightening up, Jay graced Nya with the truest smile he could muster. "A-Anyway, umm…your birthday's tomorrow! They say twenty-one is the true beginning of adulthood…" When chocolate orbs found his blues again, he plowed forth—eager to release the tension. "…Ah…a-any thoughts?"

That seemed to be the right thing to say, for Nya instantly relaxed and beamed at him. "Well I don't really have any thoughts about the age itself, but…Jay…" She looked at him, hopeful and serious. "…I'd like to ask you for a little help—a favor—if you don't mind…"

Jay grinned, his eyes creasing into happy crescents. "Oh sure! You'll be the birthday girl soon, so of course I wouldn't mind! What's up?"

"Well…it's about Cole…"

The lightning ninja's eyes snapped open and his grin fell gracelessly off his lips. "H-Huh...?"

Her eyes were looking right into his—still so hopeful, still so serious. "You're his best friend. You know him better than anyone else, right?"

Jay was getting increasing uncomfortable by the second, and Nya's staring wasn't helping any. "I—well, yeah, but—I wouldn't exactly call him the most complicated guy in the world…heh…" Funny, didn't Cole say pretty much the same thing about him at his parents' place?

"Be that as it may, do you have any idea why he's been so distant lately?" She pressed. "I've tried talking to him myself, but I can hardly get two words out of him. And when I change the subject off him, he just sits there and looks at me like he's preoccupied with something else… Like he just hates where he is…"

As he eyed his ex's crestfallen expression, Jay remembered another thing—something even further back in the past. And the words had been spoken by Cole's father, Lou, nonetheless.

"_And Cole, try to act like you want to be here…"_

Jay didn't think that was really something to be concerned about, since Cole's attitude really hadn't change that much since then. _He's always been sorta closed-off, that's just him being him… Although… _An unsure frown twisted the azure ninja's lips. _I haven't exactly been hanging-out with him much lately so…there could be something else going on…_

After Jay's weeping session with Zane the other day, the ice ninja had advised him to talk to Cole about his feelings. But Jay had sadly refused, not wanting to cause Nya any harm as she forged a new relationship with his best friend. So, to give the couple the much needed one-on-one time they deserved, Jay had took it upon himself to stay away from Cole. He still saw him throughout the day, of course—during meals and training and that sort of thing. But most of the time after any of those events, he would leave the Bounty to either scout around the perimeter like a good ninja, or do a little Christmas shopping of his own. He actually wanted to start decorating the Bounty today when he and the others got back in order to liven the place up and get the holiday-spirit flowing.

_But I guess by doing all that I've also been neglecting Cole… I don't really know what he's been up to recently… Some "best friend" I've been… A rift wasn't supposed to form between us, because of Nya… But I've been the one distancing myself from his company…_

Jay's frown turned pensive, but he forced a grin on his face when he met Nay's rueful gaze. "Hey, don't worry about it. A lot has happened this past week and he probably does have a lot on his mind. Just give it time, Nya. Every relationship needs time to develop."

"Which leads to the favor…" A rather harsh nor'easter careened over the two then, and Nya moved closer to Jay, seeking his warmth and placing a gentle hand on his leg. The blue ninja did his best not to flinch. "…I was hoping you could expedite the process a bit, Jay."

Bafflement pricked Jay's mind at his ex's request, and a sense of dread and wariness soon followed. "And how would I do that exactly…?" He asked, not bothering to hide his trepidation.

And then that look was back…that hopeful, serious look. "I would like for you tell Cole all you know about me," she said, and her hand gave his thigh a little squeeze, causing his muscles to immediately stiffen. "You know me so well, Jay," she persisted. "I just want you to pass on that knowledge to him—to help us out some."

Jay just stared at her. He literally just stared at his ex. What were they in? 8th Grade? Why couldn't she just tell him these things herself? And wouldn't she want him to find out more about her through his own discoveries? Like _he_ did? Why would she make him—her ex-boyfriend—the middle man? Why would she want to put him through that?

Jay faltered, shell-shocked. His heart pounded anxiously in his ears at the sheer absurdness of it all, when all of a sudden…a tiny, dark, elusive piece of his mind conjured a thought. _But maybe…I could help them this way… If I could help Cole fall in love with Nya faster…then perhaps I can…let go… Truly let go…_

His mouth opened, and his lips formed the words he had to say. It was odd though…for his own voice sounded strangely hollow and distant in his ears, so unlike his normal voice. Like _he_ wasn't saying the words at all. "Yeah… Yeah, I can do that for you, Nya… I can help you…"

Jay was still staring at her. He saw the widening of those pretty rose-colored lips, and the sparkle in those soft chocolate eyes. He finally blinked.

"Thank you, Jay! Thank you so much!" Her rapture didn't reach him, and when she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, he felt nothing but cold. "I'm so glad you understand me…" Her lips were next to his ear, her hot breath warming it with each word she breathed. "I'm so glad we can still be friends…"

Jay's arms shook as he lifted them to reciprocate, and he inclined his head stiffly in agreement. The abrupt ringing of his phone caused the two exes to part and Jay mumbled a small, _"Excuse me." _before retrieving it from his coat pocket. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

He accepted the call and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" His voice still sounded strange, and the caller instantly realized it.

(Jay? What's wrong? Are you okay?)

The blue ninja's body jerked unexpectedly, as if waking up from a deep, dark, comatose, sleep. It was Cole. "Y-Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! I'm fine!" He shivered, but forced his voice to sound as even and convincing as possible. "Just a little cold… What's up?"

Heartbeats of silence ensued, and Jay actually thought for a second that his line had gone dead. That is until Cole's alto tone came through the speaker and tantalized his ear. (Don't lie, Jay. You know you're not good at it. I need to talk to you, but before that…everyone needs to assemble back here ASAP. Zane found something…_peculiar_ around Ninjago's orbit.)

Forgetting about his farce and inability to get a lie past his best friend, Jay immediately paid close attention. "What? Is it the meteors? Is Brad's prophecy actually coming true!?" He asked frantically, and Nya turned wide eyes to him, her cup lowering from her mouth.

(That's what it looks like, but hurry on back so that you can see for yourself. We're already heading for New Ninjago City.)

Jay blinked confusedly. "Why New Ninjago City?"

(Because…) Unlike his, Cole's voice was strong and certain. And Jay found his heart responding to it. (…that's where they're going to hit… And that's where everything is going to truly begin…)

* * *

**Author's Note: Why do you sound so boss, Cole? Figure something out, did you? Hehe, anyway, please leave your thoughts and look out for quicker updates to this story and to 'Ninjalogy' since I'm feeling better.**


	17. A Prophecy Come True

**Author's Note: Yeah, I just have a quick question… Are some of you guy's lives revolving around my fanfic? I mean seriously! While I do appreciate you guys liking my story, I do NOT appreciate the constant badgering. In case you guys haven't noticed, that isn't an effective tactic to get an author to update quicker. It only delays updates due to aggravation. Y'all need to know something, and I'm only gonna say this once. I AM AN ADULT, NOT A CHILD OR A TEENAGER! I am also a mother with a very taxing schedule. I am writing this fic and any other work that I'm doing in my spare time. That's it. is NOT the number one priority in my life. I'm sorry, but it's not. So if you guys can't show me the civility and maturity that someone with common sense would and should have, then I'd rather you not leave any kind of review/comment at all. You got me? Everyone else, thank you very much for your loving support and most of all thank you for your maturity and kindness. Please continue to leave me your sweet thoughts regarding the chapter's content and constructive criticism.**

* * *

**Unexpected**

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_False friendship, like the ivy, decays and ruins the walls it embraces; but true friendship gives new life and animation to the object it supports…"—Richard Burton_

_**Chapter 17 ~ A Prophecy Come True**_

Cole had figured it out. As soon as he, Kai, and Zane got down to Jay's lab, and he saw the massive cluster of glowing green meteors slowing being pulled in by Ninjago's orbit, the gaping holes within last night's dream became filled. Brad's prophecy would bring forth a new beginning. Not just for him and Jay, and not just for everyone residing on the Destiny's Bounty, but for Ninjago as a whole.

Destruction… Power… New life…

The Master of Earth stared at the orbital monitor intently, a pensive frown darkening his features. _But last night's dream clearly took place in the future…the part between me and Jay anyway... And Jay mentioned Brad's prophecy in the dream, so this had to have happened… So then…does this mean all my other dreams are going to come true too…? But the one about Jay's…suicide… I wasn't able to stop it… Are my dreams telling me that there is a different route in our futures…? One where Jay survives and we're happy together…? I've had no dreams without Jay in them… So then…I have to believe that there's a way to keep him alive…so that all my other dreams might come to fruition… I want a future with Jay…not without him…_

"Fuck, just look at those things," Kai whispered harshly from beside him. "They don't look like any meteors I've ever seen… Not that I've seen many, but still…"

Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon had returned to the Bounty shortly after Cole made the call to warn his clan about the impending doom. However, Jay, Lloyd, Brad, and Nya have yet to come back, though Jay said they were on their way. Sensei Garmadon turned to Zane tersely. "What did our meteorologists and astrophysicists have to say about this?"

The white ninja shook his head. "I have checked all the local news and weather channels, but none speak of the meteors. All that has been reported is a sever snowstorm due south of Paramount City."

"I do not understand. How could they not see this?" Sensei Wu asked, gesturing at the orbital monitor. He looked to Zane. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you and Jay hack into the North Ninjago Space Association's network? If we can see this, why not them?"

Zane pondered this for a moment, his face etched into hard concentration as he looked at the screen display. "Perhaps it has something to do with the technology we're using," he mused thoughtfully. "While it is true that Jay and I hacked into the XZA satellite, we only tapped into the outpost's energy components and data signatures." Zane then gestured to the monitors and surrounding equipment. "The real power, however, stems from Jay's paraphernalia, and we were able to increase the overall range of our surveillance with the combined support of the XZA. So in theory, I do believe Ninjago's meteorologists and astrophysicists will discover the meteors, only…I'm afraid they'll discover them…too late…"

"Then we have to warn them ourselves."

Everyone turned to the entrance of the lab where Jay's voice had hailed from, to see him descend the stairs and enter with Nya, Brad, and Lloyd in tow. Cole could feel his heart give a yearning tug in his best friend's direction, and his mind happily supplied another sweep of rapturous emotion by displaying a quick fragment of one of Cole's more heated dreams about the lightning ninja. He hurriedly fought down a blush. Now was not the time to get flustered.

"New Ninjago City is without a doubt the best location to send out a world-wide broadcast about the incoming meteors, but Cole…" Jay stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes, his deep blues calm but questioning, "…are they really gonna strike there?"

Getting himself under control, the black ninja nodded with certainty. "I know it sounds weird, but I…I have a strong hunch that New Ninjago City will be a primary target. However, there's also a possibility of them hitting other cities or even other continents." He turned back to the monitor and Jay positioned himself by his side. "I mean, just look at how many there are."

Jay scrutinized the screen and gave his own analysis. "Hmm, yeah, but it looks like not all of them will be pulled into Ninjago's orbit…" He went forth and pointed at the meteors' visualization. "Check out their trajectory. Some of them are already veering off course and heading towards the HES-88 direction—out of harm's way. What we really need to worry about are these suckers here," Jay said, moving his finger towards the front of the cluster of asteroids. "These are the bunch that is destined to become meteorites."

"But do you believe we can really get the proper authorities to listen to us?" Zane asked skeptically. "And more than that, can we get them to issue out an evacuation of New Ninjago City based on a hunch?"

"We have little choice but to try, Zane. And truth be told, New Ninjago City seems to be the happening place for misfortune and tragedy if its history is anything to go by," Kai chimed in, easily making Cole recall the city's atrocious past circumstances: The Great Devourer, the Stone Army Invasion, and the Overlord's—not once but _twice_—sieges on the city. Throw in a few rounds of betrayals and needless gambits and ulterior motives and you got yourself Gotham City's equivalent.

The red ninja placed a hand on his opposite's shoulder. "But they won't be issuing an evacuation. New Ninjago City is the biggest metropolis on the island. So even if we got there and they listened to us right away, an evacuation of a city that size would take at least a week." He turned his sharp golden-amber eyes to the rest of his clan. "The fallout shelters are our best bet for protecting the people as well as ourselves, and if we have to force our way in and broadcast to the people to get their asses to safety on our own then so be it."

"But Kai, if we did that then no doubt we would send the populace into pandemonium," Zane argued, and Kai frowned. "They must be kept calm and ensured their survival by people they can trust, and let us face facts. Ninja are not known to be trustworthy; we may come off as terrorists to them."

"We'll get them to listen to us—peacefully," Jay said, breaking the rising tension with his trademark optimism. "I'll gather the data from here and show it to the higher-ups, and then maybe they can rationalize the pertinence of the people's safety regardless of the odds—"

"_Kaasan! _It's Brad, he's—"

But the remainder of Lloyd's shout was obscured by the familiar, elongated drone of the Bounty's power going out, and the Nomad Clan was, once again, thrust into complete darkness. Cole immediately felt a smaller hand slip into his, and thinking it to be Jay, he tightened his hold on it.

"I'm right here, Lloyd…"

Cole then realized that Jay's voice sounded more far away than it should…and felt that the hand in his was a bit _too _small and delicate to be Jay's…

"Hold on guys, I'll give us some light." As soon as the words left Kai's mouth, he created a ball of fire in his palm and illuminated the room with his power. Cole's heart hammered against his ribcage in anxiety when he looked down beside him to see Nya in Jay's place. She smiled arduously up at him, but he kept his face stonewalled and released her hand. A bewildered frown disfigured her face at his action, and he discouraged her further by stepping away. Unfortunately though, she held on to his hand.

Cole grimaced. He knew this wasn't the time to confront Nya about her decision. That would have to wait for after their current crisis to pass. Thus, he did his best to ignore her persistence. He then gave his attention to Lloyd, and found Jay kneeling down beside him…and an unconscious Brad.

"Oh man, I hope this doesn't become a regular thing for him," Kai said, eyeing the fallen raven sympathetically.

"Wait…aren't we aloft this time?" Zane suddenly asked. "Why are we not plummeting to the ground…?"

Good question…and it would not be long before it was answered. For at that moment, Brad's eyes snapped open, glowing with the intertwined colors of green and blue as they did ten days ago.

"Brad…?" Lloyd whispered urgently to his friend, and to everyone's surprise, the raven actually responded, though his voice was choked and pained as he lay in the blonde's arms.

"L-Lloyd…I—I don't want…to see…these things…I…" Brad's face broke-out into a sweat, his eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched. It became obvious then that Brad was doing all he could to fight against his precognition—against the unnatural change Chen had cursed him with. "…The ship…can't let it…fall…"

The Bounty gave a sudden jerk and tilted, causing everyone to lose their footing and stumble. Cole caught Nya as she bumped into him, but turned desperate emeralds to the trio on the floor. "Brad! Hang on, I'm right here!" Lloyd shouted and took hold of his ailing friend's hand. He looked to Jay frantically. _"Kaasan! _What do we do?"

At first, Jay didn't give an answer nor did he look at Lloyd. His focus was solely on the agonized young man on floor. Despite the possible calamity and direness of the situation, Jay exuded tranquility. His lips even lifted into a hopeful grin. "You're going to be okay, Brad…" Jay's fingertips brushed aside sodden strands of the raven's hair. "You don't have to talk about what you're seeing, only know that impeding your power's path will further pain you. Let it flow through you naturally. This is _your _element, which means _you _control it. Don't let it control _you_. You can do it. We're all rooting for you here."

Jay had spoken with firm certainty and encouragement. And little by little, Brad's features smoothed and evened out as he calmed. "M…Mother…?"

The Bounty gradually leveled itself, and the lights flickered back on as power returned to the flying vessel. "Damn, that was a close one," Kai breathed with relief as he righted himself as well as Zane. "Good job, Jay."

The aforementioned ninja placed his hand on Brad's head and looked to Lloyd. "You'd better take him back to your room and let him rest there," Jay advised, and the blonde—while still looking fretful—nodded.

"Okay." With great care, Lloyd lifted his friend into his arms and carried him out of the lab and up the stairs.

Nya was being unusually clingy for some reason and Cole didn't like it. He gently but forcefully unwound her arms from around his waist and approached Jay as he got back up to his feet. "Looks like you stopped another oracle from happening," he said, eyeing the other man happily. But the brunette didn't return his smile or his gaze, his stunning sapphires affixed towards the exit where the younger men had made their leave.

"Yeah, seems that way…" he replied quietly. "…But I wonder if it was for the best. After all, like Sensei G said, forewarned is forearmed. We may have missed out on something vital."

Cole readily tried to ease Jay's troubled heart. "Maybe, but Brad was in pain and you helped him through it, Jay. I think that's what matters."

The azure ninja turned to him then and smiled. And Cole wanted to do nothing more but close the small gap between them and feel Jay's full, baby pink lips pressed against his. To relish in his tongue's delicious taste of sweet berries. But unfortunately he couldn't fulfill this aching desire…not yet anyway. Right now, he would have to settle for holding his hand. And when he took it, the lightning ninja's fair cheeks reddened with a blush…but thankfully, he didn't pull away. Instead, he gave Cole's hand a grateful squeeze.

Yes, this was the hand the Master of Earth wanted to hold…

_By the time I woke up this morning, he and the others were already gone… I didn't get a chance to tell him how great he looks all decked-out in his winter clothes… I believe he once said that his mother made him that scarf he's wearing…_

And while Cole reveled in his small moment with Jay, Kai voiced his opinion. "B'sides, life is much more exciting when it's full of surprises."

Zane chuckled lightly from beside his opposite. "Yes, I agree. Expecting the unexpected is much more thrilling. But what is also most noteworthy is that now both of our youngest members see you as their mother-figure, Jay." Hazel optics gazed at the blushing brunette with swelling admiration. "Your words and touch must've really soothed his heart and gave peace to his mind."

"Wha…?" Jay said, catching on to his brother's words. He shook his head roughly, the entirety of his face matching Kai's tunic. "No, no! Brad's totally different from Lloyd. He _had _a mom, while Lloyd didn't! I-I'm sure it was just a memory or something surfacing—an honest mistake! I must've triggered something! He most likely just misses her!"

Cole smiled. Jay obviously had a remarkable gift, one that separated him from the rest. Hell, it separated him from most men in general. But instead of accepting the praise, he becomes quickly flustered and modest. The black ninja briefly wondered what this could mean, given that his other half usually relished any praises given his way.

"Ah… A-Anyway, Brad's power not only kept us in the sky, but it also seemed to make us go faster… Look." Getting back to business, Jay pointed at a different monitor that displayed the geographical features of the surrounding territory. And everyone was shocked to see the familiar skyscrapers of New Ninjago City within sight.

"Well thank you, Brad…" Holding fast to Jay's hand, Cole turned to regard his clan members excitedly. "Alright! The meteors aren't due to hit until tomorrow and it's only half past three now. Zane, Kai, Jay, and I will go down to Wolf Network Broadcasting Station to talk to whoever's in charge…but not as ninja. We'll go as uh…concerned citizens instead."

"What about me?" Nya asked, looking most baffled and frustrated. She gave a quick, withering glare at Jay and Cole's joined hands then eyed the black ninja with a frown. "I can help out too. Let me come with you all."

Cole frowned, shifting into "leader mode". "No, it's best if you stay here, Nya. You know how to pilot the Bounty better than anyone else. Once you get her to a safe location away from New Ninjago City, you guys can fly back via dragons and we'll regroup, okay?"

The girl pursed her cherry lips angrily at Cole, before shifting her gaze to the one beside him. Her features then softened as she lifted her eyebrows expectedly at Jay, and Cole's brow puckered in confusion.

"A-Actually Cole, Nya could take my place in the operation. She can explain the data about the meteors just as well as I can—or even better!" There was a slight tremor in Jay's voice as he uttered his next words. "I…I can stay here… It's fine."

Nya's eyes glittered prettily in triumph, and she grinned with the utmost satisfaction at her ex's submissive tone. But Cole was not amused, and he felt anger rise in his chest like fire. He whirled on Jay belligerently. _"Don't. Ever. Say that. Again."_ Cole's voice was low and serious as he stared into astonished sapphires. _"No one can replace you, Jay. No one." _

Cole's words were two-fold—not on the team…and not in his heart.

"_Everyone will go where they are needed, and I need __**you**__ by my side…" _The earth ninja stepped closer to Jay and placed his lips near the latter's blushing ear. _"…You promised…remember…?"_ Cole smiled charmingly as he heard that soft intake of breath, and with half-mast eyes, turned his head into the mass of silken, chestnut locks and inhaled Jay's delightful scent of apples and cinnamon.

It felt like ages since they were this close—close enough to breathe in each other's scents, close enough to feel the beat of each other's hearts. Cole knew better than to cause a scene, so the moment was very brief, but momentous all the same. For when he pulled back, Jay's smile made it worth it. It was a real smile, one from the bottom of his heart.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He said with a slight emotional quiver in his breath. "And I can't break a promise…especially not to you…"

Cole's heart did a little happy dance in his chest. It was the first time since he and Jay got back from the Sea of Sand that he felt truly happy and at peace with the circumstances of his life. And the only person who could make this feeling last forever was the blue-eyed man in front of him.

_Please wait for me, Jay… I'll make this right… Once this is all over, I'll have a talk with Nya and hopefully you won't feel so guilty about the idea of us being together anymore… So please…keep that beautiful smile on your face…_

Filled with resolve and determination, Cole turned to address his extended family once more, ignoring Nya's flabbergasted expression as she gawked at him incredulously. "Okay! Let's make this thing happen! Kai and I have to change obviously, but after that we're square!"

Cole then lifted both his and Jay's hands up into the air and Kai and Zane mimicked the action, joining hands as well. _"Ninja-GO!" _The elemental Masters chorused in unison, but before Cole could turn and leave with Jay in tow, the lightning ninja tugged back to stay him.

"I can't leave just yet. I still have to gather the data here for transport and…I need to talk to Nya…"

Cole frowned as the vibrant smile left Jay's face and he worriedly looked back at his ex-girlfriend. Ignoring the urge to roll his eyes, Cole glanced back at Nya as well to see the girl looking clearly upset and cross-armed, refusing to look at anyone or anything. In short, she resembled a pouting child on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum. Was what he said really that unreasonable to her? It didn't make any sense to Cole, so he didn't comment on the subject.

"Alright, I'll meet you out on the deck then."

Jay nodded once and flashed him a grateful grin before approaching his ex. "Hey Nya, would you like to help me—"

"No. I have other business I need to attend to on the bridge," she cut her eyes viciously to Jay as if he betrayed her in the most grotesque way. "So if you'll excuse me…" And with that final, biting remark, she fled from the room and up the stairs.

Cole watched with narrowed eyes as Jay's shoulders slumped dejectedly. Did Nya not realize how much power she had over Jay? She couldn't be _that _short-sighted, could she?

Kai sighed and rubbed at his temples. "That girl… I don't know what her problem is, but I'll go talk to her, Jay, so don't worry." The fire ninja flashed a quick, smirk to Zane before releasing his hand and exiting the room himself, going after his younger sister. Zane placed a comforting hand on Jay's shoulder, his expression sympathetic as he passed to exit as well.

Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon, who had been the quiet observers, shared an unknown look with each other before proceeding with their exodus too. Cole looked at Jay's back, as it was just the two of them left in the lab. Jay's rhythmic tapping of the keyboard was the only sound for a moment as the ninja leader thought of what to say.

"…Jay—"

"I'm alright," the other ninja cut in quickly, his tone solemn and quiet. "I'll meet you on the deck, Cole."

Cole closed his mouth and shook his head. Another lie…and Cole _hated_ it. Now was not the time to argue, however, for a very urgent mission was at hand. And thus, silently, he turned and headed out of Jay's lab…now more determined than ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: My, my, my…what will happen next? Please look forward to the next chapter! And please leave your thoughts!**


	18. Pendulum

**Author's Note: Over 150 reviews!? My goodness are you guys awesome! Thank you all so much for continuing to support me and my little story! (Yeah, I know I say that a lot, but it's true!) I am so, so happy right now! I also want to thank you guys for understanding. Sometimes it might be days before I can even turn on my computer, so I appreciate the civility and kindness you all shared. I can feel your love!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_The language of friendship is not words but meanings…"—Henry Davis Thoreau_

_**Chapter 18 ~ Pendulum**_

_I messed up, but…it's not like I didn't try…_

Jay's eyes stared solemnly at the computer screen as his fingers continued to work the keyboard. The data pertaining to the meteor shower would take a few minutes to transfer onto a flash drive, so that left him plenty of time to sulk about his previous blunder.

_I didn't actually expect Cole to respond that way…_

Long, nimble fingers paused mid-stroke as Jay recalled what his best friend said moments before:

"_Don't. Ever. Say that. Again. No one can replace you, Jay. No one."_

How was he supposed to counter that? Simple, he couldn't. Nor did he want to. Jay's heart had soared upon hearing such passionate words from Cole. But like a pendulum hitting its central axis, his happiness caused Nya pain. The blue ninja swallowed and resumed typing. He always hated seeing his ex-girlfriend in distress, and to think he was the cause of it only added to his misery.

_I'll try harder to help you, Nya… Geez, I'm supposed to be trying to fall out of love with Cole… Not fall even deeper for him…_

A pleasant jingle soon reached Jay's ears, and he noticed that the relay had been completed. Smiling slightly, he removed the flash drive and put it in his coat pocket for safe keeping. It was now time to leave his lab. But upon heading for the deck, he considered stopping by the bridge to check up on Nya. However, with a heavy heart, decided against it.

_I'll leave her to Kai…_

Instead, he decided to check on Brad and Lloyd. He was worried about the raven, after all. Stopping outside of Lloyd's room, he knocked politely on the door and opened it a crack to peak in. He found his blonde charge sitting at Brad's bedside looking fretful, and Jay grimaced, slipping inside the room.

"How is he?" He asked, walking quietly towards the pair.

The green ninja's concerned expression didn't waver as he looked to Jay. "He's resting okay. He hasn't cried out or even moved so…" Scarlet orbs shifted back to the raven's sleeping face, his frown deepening. "_Kaasan…?"_

Jay moved closer and settled his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Yeah? What is it, bud?" He then realized how tense Lloyd was, and started to gently remedy that. Despite the heavy layering of Lloyd's peacoat, Jay could still reach and soothe the tightly wound muscles of his shoulders and neck.

He had no choice but to stop, however, when one of Lloyd's gloved hands shot up and grabbed one of his. Jay blinked with surprise. _"Kaasan…" _Lloyd's voice was low and quiet, but the edge of seriousness was easy to detect. "I want to start… I think…" Taking another moment to collect his thoughts and steel himself, Lloyd tried again. "Brad needs to be trained…" Jay expelled a soft gasp, but Lloyd carried on with conviction, his voice rising with each word. "He needs to learn how to control his power… I don't want him to suffer like this…"

Jay stayed silent for a moment, letting the words sink in thoroughly. In all honesty, this subject had been lingering in the back of his mind for some time now. Though Brad was still, in a sense, "recovering", he had shown great strides to try and adapt to his new life. Granted it had only been eleven days since his vehement outburst against Sensei Garmadon, no one could deny the fact that he had mellowed. Initially, Jay had felt an extreme sense of sympathy towards the forcibly altered youth. And while those feelings remained…he now trusted Brad too.

Nodding firmly, Jay squeezed Lloyd's shoulders. "Then it should be brought to Sensei Wu and Sensei G's attention," he said, and the lightning ninja could practically feel the tension leave Lloyd's body. "But, you know reservations towards Brad might still linger with them, Lloyd. They may not allow it."

"But you'll vouch for him, right _kaasan_?" Lloyd erupted desperately. "You and Zane both understand how he feels. He was just angry! Hell, anybody would be if their family and lives had been taken from them!"

"Of course I will," Jay soothed. "I think Brad has a good heart and a smart head on his shoulders. I also believe that training him may serve as a helping hand in his rehabilitation, just like how I believe he needs to be with you," he finished, pinching Lloyd's reddening cheek.

"Hey stop that!" Lloyd chuckled, swatting away the teasing hand and Jay grinned toothily.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" He chirped then sobered up. He leaned down to encircle an arm around the blonde in a loose hug. "But don't worry, okay? Everything will work out in the end… I'm on your side, Lloyd." And with that, Jay turned his head and placed a chaste kiss to Lloyd's temple before straightening up and ruffling his hair.

He moved to let go of Lloyd, but the other held fast to his hand and stood up to face him. Jay's eyebrows lifted at the younger's fierce expression. "I feel the same. I'm on your side, _kaasan_."

Jay stared confusedly at Lloyd for a moment before a smile slowly etched across his lips. "Well I would hope so!" He boasted and gave his charge a playful wink. "I am your loving _kaasan_, after all!"

But Lloyd's face remained unchanged, his dark rubies staring faithfully into gleaming sapphires. "Yes, you are."

Jay felt himself falter at Lloyd's sudden change in attitude. The way the younger ninja was looking at him made he feel like the words spoken to him meant more than just friendship. He blushed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Ah…listen, you need to know what's going on. We're right above New Ninjago City. Cole, Kai, Zane, and I are about to go down to Wolf Network Broadcasting Station to see if we can get a warning about the meteors broadcast to the world."

"I would like to come with you all, but…" Lloyd cast a worried glance down at his bedridden friend, prompting Jay to place an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, you're staying here. Cole has already given the orders for you guys to regroup with us later once the Bounty is in a safe place. So just focus on caring for Brad."

The green ninja nodded. "Understood. Be careful, _kaasan_."

Jay flashed a lop-sided grin and placed his hands on his hips. "Sure. You know me."

This time, Lloyd did return a playful smile. "Yeah, that's why I'm worried."

Laughing good-naturedly, Jay ruffled Lloyd's hair affectionately one last time, wished Brad a nice rest, and left the room. Readjusting the hand-made scarf around his neck, Jay's long legs got him to the front-end of the ship in no time. He grasped the handle to the deck door, but then hesitated before opening it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. _Okay, remember, Jay, everything's fine… Put your emotions to the side and just focus on the mission at hand… The mission… The mission…_

"Jay…"

The Master of Lighting immediately tensed upon hearing Cole call to him. _Okay, never mind! Mission abort! Mission abort! I can't handle this!_ But instead of giving in to his urge to run away from his best friend, he snapped his eyes open and turned to him.

"Oh hey! Cole…" Jay felt another blush creep up on and beautify his cheeks, but this time for a much different reason... Did the black ninja have to dress so sexually alluring? Deep blue eyes trailed up and down the taller man's figure. As one would expect, Cole's form was mostly incased in black. His lower half was covered in black trousers and black wolverine boots. But his upper body was what got Jay all hot and bothered. Cole appeared to be wearing a cream-colored turtleneck with a simple silver crucifix around his neck. Perhaps to symbolize his Catholic roots. As well as a long, black leather trench coat that stopped just a little passed his knees. So couple his casual yet appealing attire with his physical attractiveness, and you got yourself a very _fine-_looking young man.

Jay thought Cole looked good, and when he gave a quick whiff, he thought he smelled even better.

A black-gloved hand soon reached up to cradle his blushing cheek, and Jay had to reel in a flinch at the feel of the cool material of his friend's glove on his face. "Hey…you okay?"

Cole's inquiry was said in a deep and caring voice, and it took all of the azure ninja's discipline and restraint to not close the gap between them and hug the other man close. He wanted to bury his face in the crook of that sinewy neck and inhale that wonderful, musky scent. But, of course, he couldn't, because doing so would be going against his word. He had stationed himself at Nya's wingman. And as such, he was supposed to help her…not himself.

Fighting for control, Jay shied away from Cole's touch. "Yeah, I'm okay…" he mumbled, not at all convincingly and soon came to realize his mistake.

Cole frowned. "What's it gonna take for you to stop lying to me?" He asked with obvious distain, and Jay, feeling his temper flare, snapped back.

"What's it gonna take for you to back off!?"

Emerald eyes flashed and the Master of Earth stepped closer to Jay—close enough for the other man to feel the heat of his body. "I could tell you," he uttered, cool and collected. "But at the moment…you may not like the answer…"

Jay stared wide-eyed. _What…?_

Cole's hand soon took hold of his, and the frown lifted from sandrose lips. "C'mon, we can talk about us later," he amicably compromised, and Jay blinked out of his stupor at the words.

_Us…?_

Cole opened the door to the deck and led the way outside, and Jay was shocked further at being suddenly embraced once more by the frigid arms of winter. _GAWD! Did it get colder?! _He thought shivering, and instinctively mover closer to Cole for warmth. The sky shone in gray, the sun no longer in sight. Snow fell in thick flakes, instantly peppering Cole's black hair with white. Jay felt the thousands of feathers touch his head as well, and knew he most likely resembled the ninja leader. He moved his scarf to cover the lower half of his face and searched the deck for either Kai or Zane.

"Ahhh… Yes…"

Jay and Cole both turned to the blissful sigh and found their brother of ice standing above them near the helm of the ship. Zane's expression was the epitome of contentment as he stood in rapture against the frozen sky. His pure hazel optics were closed and his head was tilted slightly heavenward, the restless flakes seeming to swirl around his body by their own volition. The eldest of the Ninja suddenly lifted his black-gloved hands, and Jay watched entranced as beautiful crystals of ice blue materialized and gathered in his palms. Zane's display of his almost godlike control over his element soon came to a flourish as the convergence of shards suddenly exploded into the air and gave birth to a starburst of sparkling diamonds.

Enthralled, Jay raised his hand to catch a few of the glittering gemstones as they rained down on him and Cole. He smiled upon seeing them gleam prettily against the black of his gloved palm.

"Beautiful, aren't they brothers…?" Zane's soft tone caused Jay to look up again at the snow prince. His tall, lithe form dressed snuggly in pristine white. "This crystallized essence of which you hold in your hands is called diamond dust… It is the one of the rawest forms of my power…"

"As well as your namesake…Diamond."

Jay gave a slight start at suddenly hearing Kai's confident voice pierce the tranquil atmosphere, and turned his head to find the most heated one of them all standing at his shoulder. With a smirk on his lips, the fire ninja's golden gaze stared up at Zane amorously without shame.

"Kai…"

To Jay, Zane's smile couldn't have been more tender and affectionate as he unflinchingly met his opposite's eyes. With poise and grace, the white ninja jumped down and walked happily into Kai's waiting arms. Jay's heart felt light at seeing his two dearest friends openly express their feelings for one another. Although…he couldn't help but feel his heart throb with jealousy too. He couldn't do this with the one he wanted without his actions causing painful repercussions. The pendulum continued to swing… Nya's happiness was much more important than his.

A sudden firm squeeze to his hand sent him reeling, however, as he turned to the one his heart longed for. Cole was smiling at him, his emerald gaze warm and beckoning—yearning for the same thing as him. Jay's breath caught in his throat, feeling torn once again and on the verge of throwing his morals to the wind and giving in to his heart's desire. Would he be willing to be the snake in Nya's garden just to satisfy his own yearnings?

_No… No… _A chip came off Jay's heart as he returned Cole's gentle smile. If he had to put on a mask, he would. If he had to deny Cole, he would. As long as he kept his true emotions isolated, and his feelings for his best friend platonic…then he could guiltlessly fade into black.

"Jay, I talked to Nya."

The blue ninja gave his attention over to Kai once more, to see him eyeing him very intently. "Yeah? Is she okay?" He asked and Kai dipped his head assuredly, his arms still encircling Zane's waist.

"Yeah, she is. She told me she's just been under a bit of stress lately, and that's she's sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Jay's heart clenched painfully in his chest, knowing the reason why. "Oh, okay."

"She also wanted me to tell you something…" Kai's brow crinkled with circumspection as he said his next words. "…That she hoped you would keep your promise."

As if being caught red-handed, Jay immediately released Cole's hand and stepped away from the other ninja. Jay's jerky movements had been clearly unabated and did not go unnoticed by his three brethren. "…I…I will…" he mumbled brokenly, not seeing the sharp indignation darken Cole's face.

The ninja leader moved swiftly and reached for Jay, taking hold of his shoulders and forcing him to face him. Cole's gaze was hard and penetrating as he tried to search within uncooperative sapphires. "What is she talking about? What promise?"

Jay readied his mask. "It's something just between us," he said casually. "You should understand what that entails, but you shouldn't worry. It's not like you'll get hurt by it or anything."

Ever-caring, Cole persisted. "And what about you? Will you get hurt?"

"How would I get hurt?" Jay countered, cocking an eyebrow. He then deftly moved away from Cole and walked the short distance to the railings. He braced his hands on the frost-ridden, steel bars and looked below at the blissfully ignorant city. "Anyway, we have a mission, and you're our leader. So shouldn't you be focusing on—oh I don't know…" he looked at the black ninja pointedly over his shoulder, "…_leading_?"

Frowning, Cole held Jay's gaze. "A leader does more than just "lead", Jay. The safety and well-being of the ones who follow him outweigh the importance of the mission."

Jay laughed dryly. "Even if that mission concerns the entire world? The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, remember? It's about priority. Any other thoughts or feelings should be negated for the happiness of others…"

"When have your sights become so black and white?" Cole challenged heatedly. "When did the roles between the two of us reverse? Am I the only idealist now? Because I don't see any sacrificial lambs or pawns in this clan. I would put myself in harm's way before any of you guys, _especially _you, Jay. To me, you come first."

Unable to keep his new mask in place, Jay turned abruptly away from Cole and leapt up onto the railings. The arctic winds blew mercilessly, creeping through the lightning ninja's clothes and chilling his soul. He looked down at the city, seeing the howling wolf insignia of Wolf Network Broadcasting Station come into view. "Black or white… right or wrong… It's a simple concept without any needless complications…" Jay looked at Cole through his peripheral. "…Don't be a fool, Cole… The profile doesn't suit you…"

Having finished saying his piece, Jay let himself fall from the Bounty's railings and into the city below. And his brothers followed hurriedly after him.

*~XxX~*

The four ninjas touched ground-level safely by utilizing the hovering abilities their Spinjitzu granted. Taking cover in an empty alleyway beside Wolf Networks, they surveyed the crowded streets and sidewalks from the safety of the shadows.

"Already with the Christmas carols, huh? Alright, what are we waiting for?" Kai whispered impatiently to his clansmen. "Let's get inside this building and talk to someone, it's already five o'clock. If we're lucky, we can get the warning on the airwaves by the time the six o'clock news starts."

Kai started to move forward into the bright, festive lights of the sidewalk when he was suddenly pulled back into the darkness by Zane. "Hold on a moment, Kai…" The Russian hybrid looked about himself with caution, as if wary of a hidden enemy. "I…I sense something…"

The other three ninja immediately went on high-alert, aware of the astute accuracy the ice ninja's sixth sense ordained. "What is it, Zane?" Kai asked gently, his breath coming out is quick wisps of white.

The white ninja's brow furrowed. "Trickery… Deceit… Subterfuge… We must tread softly, brothers, for this building houses one of our enemies. And he has managed to finagle his way into the ranks of the news crew."

"Fuck!" Kai growled, and Cole's emerald eyes flashed in the dim light.

"Yeah, this isn't what we need right now… Okay, stay vigilant, boys. Let's go…"

Cole was the first to step out onto the sidewalk, blending in perfectly with the meandering populace, and the others followed. Jay happily stayed behind Cole at Kai's left shoulder, relishing in the continuous heat the fire ninja seemed to naturally emanate. The cold didn't seem as bad as it was back on the Bounty, but it was still bloody freezing!

_Gah! What I wouldn't give for another cup of hot cocoa! _Jay pouted and wrapped his arms around himself. _Oh well…it's a good thing I have a brother who's a walking blast furnace… Not like we'll be out here long anyway…_

Jay lifted his gaze ahead of him to Cole's back. The black ninja's tall, black figure against the thick fall of snow made him look more closed-off than usual, almost…lonesome. Even though he was surrounded by people on all sides, even though he was being followed and supported by his brothers. Jay licked his lips and sped up his gait—leaving his comfort zone—until he was walking shoulder to shoulder with Cole.

His best friend said nothing, though the emeralds did flicker his way briefly. It wasn't as warm walking beside Cole as it was Kai, but…Jay knew how to fix that. His hand brushed Cole's tentatively once before he mustered up his resolve to grab hold of it.

Cole blinked.

"Stop looking like that, you're scaring the people. It's Christmas, not Halloween," Jay whispered to his leader. It was a half-hearted attempt to loosen the frown on Cole's face, which in turn produced unsatisfactory results. The pair soon turned to head up a flight of stairs to the entrance doors of the broadcasting station, their legs lifting in unison, their feet planting on the snow-covered steps…in unison.

Jay's heart began to pound in anxiety as the doors neared. He didn't want to undergo this mission on bad terms with his best friend. "L-Listen I… I didn't call you a fool I… What I—What I meant was—"

"It seems Nya isn't the only one who's been under a bit of stress lately…"

Jay looked at Cole then, as the other was already turned towards him. Despite his good intentions of letting Nya spend more alone time with her new boyfriend, the last eleven days out of Cole's company had unwittingly drained him. He was tired…and Cole took notice through his recent behavior. And looking into the Master of Earth's brilliant green depths—actually looking without reservation…he could see just how miserable his friend was too.

"You… You haven't been sleeping…" Jay breathed softly—worriedly and Cole's lips quirked upward.

"Oh I've been sleeping," he sighed, his words producing a long stream of white. "Sometimes well, sometimes not. It's just my dreams…"

"Are you…still having nightmares…?" Jay hated the thought of Cole suffering the way he did like on the last night at his childhood home. Though it's not to say he hadn't been suffering lately these past nights too…his bed had never felt so cold, lonely, and downright uncomfortable. He missed his firm, warm Cole-pillow.

"Not really," replied Cole with a slow shake of his head. "Though my last dream was more like a nightmare within a dream…"

"Cole…" His concern now heightened, Jay pressed the other for more information. "You're not getting sick again, are you? I know you've been making frequent trips to the laundry room with your sheets. Are you throwing up?"

But to Jay's surprise and confusion, Cole's face instantly went beet-red as he turned away. "Ugh… No Jay, I'm not sick… Nothing like that…"

The blue ninja's keen hearing was the only reason he caught what his fellow ninja said. Brow now creased with bafflement, he pressed further. "Are you…wetting the bed…?" A particular crushing squeeze to his hand was his immediate answer, and the Master of Lightning nearly buckled from the pain. "Okay, okay, okay! Geez! All you had to say was no!"

Jay tried to pull away from the unbelievingly strong earth ninja, but the latter held fast to him, releasing his hand and tugging him closer by the waist. Now blushing himself, Jay had to bite his lip to stifle an unmanly yelp from escaping him.

"Listen, you have the data and know more about this stuff than any of us, so you do most of the talking, okay?"

"Uhh…" Cole's harshly whispered words made little sense to Jay, and the other man's hot breath against his chilled ear distracted him even more. Thus, it was with startled eyes that he looked to the front and realized they had made it to Wolf Networks' automatic sliding doors. It all came rushing back to Jay then: The clock winding down on the meteors descent towards Ninjago…impending doom for all life on the planet…Zane's warning of a possible enemy within the ranks of the news crew…

"Oh…okay…" Cole released him, and it was on wet-noodle legs that Jay Walker ambled through the doors and into the belly of the beast. He tried to get his thoughts together as he approached what he hoped was the receptionist's desk, but he was still distracted by Cole.

_If he's not sick, and he didn't piss himself those nights then…that only leaves… Oh shit…_ Jay's blush wasn't going away any time soon. _And…didn't he tell me that he's been dreaming about…me…?_

Jay unexpectedly lost his footing and stumbled, but Cole's arms saved him from a would-be very embarrassing face-plant to the shiny tiled floor. The two ninja were too involved with each other to hear Zane's soft chuckle or Kai's deadpanned comment of: _"No I don't think they're cute, Diamond. If anything they're the two most awkward people in the world. It's almost painful to even watch…"_

"Jay! Are you alright?" Cole asked, pulling his friend upright. And Jay struggled internally for a moment before answering.

"Uh yeah, yeah—heh… I just panicked for a second." He thought quickly when he caught Cole's doubtful look. "The rapid change in temp really threw me, that's all." Jay winced. Okay, so he really, _really _sucked at lying. But before Cole could call him out on it, Jay took a few brisk steps forward and settled his hands on the receptionist's desk counter.

A strawberry blonde woman was typing away at her computer, her profile appearing bored yet pretty all the same, even if she was wearing a tad too much make-up. He felt the others flank him supportively—Cole on his left with Zane and Kai taking place on his right.

"Seems kinda empty…" Kai muttered, but nevertheless, Jay cleared his throat and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Um excuse me, is there someone we can talk to about something urgent?" He asked politely. "There could be a possible crisis at hand and we would like to share our information to the public."

The woman stopped typing and glanced his way in the most nonchalant manner possible. But it only lasted for maybe a fraction of a second, for the woman's pale blue eyes suddenly widened with shock…realization…and fear. Her form visibly trembled as her mouth fell agape, and she jerked her head from one ninja to the next.

Jay immediately tensed—hell, they all tensed. Jay swallowed. "Um…miss…?"

The woman suddenly shot up from her chair and screamed, pointing at Jay all the while. _"SECURITY! SECURITY! IT'S THEM! THE KIDNAPPERS WHO STOLE GENERAL CLOUSE'S WIFE!"_

"_WHAT?!" _

That was the only word Jay was able to get out before numerous doors slammed open. A thunderous cacophony of combat boots hit the floor as soldiers fitted with armor and riot shields filed strategically into the room brandishing state-of-the-art, semi-automatic rifles.

"Shit…" Cole muttered darkly, eyeing the emotionless faces of the soldiers behind their shields. "Definitely not what we needed right now…"

The ninja had been completely surrounded by New Ninjago City's SWAT Team.

* * *

**Author's Note: Bad news bears… Please leave your thoughts!**


	19. Wrongfully Accused

**Author's Note: I really have to apologize for this one guys. Writer's block sucks all ass and I hate it! Argh! But, it's finally done and quite long too, so I hope you'll enjoy it all the way through. Little rhyme… I seem to be doing that a lot, huh?**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Things are never quite as scary when you've got a best friend…"—Bill Watterson_

_**Chapter 19 ~ Wrongfully Accused **_

"Umm…is there a problem, officers?"

"Yes Jay, I believe there is a massive problem at the moment," Zane whispered to the blue ninja at his shoulder. "And I also believe that another big "uh-oh" is in order…"

"_What the hell is this?!"_ Kai erupted vehemently. "If Clouse actually even _has_ a wife, we sure as shit didn't _"steal"_ her! And a _general_?! Please! If you mean general of fucked-up spell-casters then I'd believe you! Wake up! You've all been hoodwinked!"

"Calm down, guys, and don't reach for anything. Lift your hands up," Cole ordered, raising his hands. And one-by-one his brothers followed suit, with Kai being the last and most reluctant.

The four Elemental Masters stood back-to-back in the middle of the reception area of Wolf Networks. Surrounded on all sides by the elite military forces of the New Ninjago SWAT Team, the situation looked bleak. Cole surveyed the surrounding area discreetly, looking for any possible means for his brothers and him to escape. Seeing none, he then scrutinized the soldiers themselves, searching for any weaknesses or flaws in their formation. But unfortunately, he found nothing to exploit in that aspect either, the armed men standing broad-shouldered and firm.

_Dammit! Why didn't I see this coming?! The utter emptiness of this place should've alarmed me that something was up…_

"_Hoodwinked_ he says, humph! Are these the right ones, Lieutenant Steiner?"

"Yes commander! According to the data our source has provided us with, these culprits match the physical descriptions perfectly. However, we best run a biometrics scan on them just to be sure."

Cole's brow furrowed apprehensively. _Source…?_

"Right… DNA doesn't lie, after all… Jackson! Daniels! Step aside!"

The four Ninja turned their heads simultaneously to the duo of voices—one gruff and male, and the other stern and female—to see a couple of the SWAT members disperse neatly to allow two other soldiers within the circle. As expected, one was a tall and sturdy hulk of a man with a square jaw-line and a perfect, silvery crew-cut. His dark eyes were narrowed and sharp as he glared at the four Ninja, reminding Cole of a bird of prey on the hunt. His lieutenant on the other hand had a petite and wiry build, with naturally suspicious dark honey eyes behind sophisticated frames, and equally dark hair that fell in a loose ponytail over her right shoulder. Her full, rouge lips were pursed into a scowl, the small beauty mark along her chin looking out of place on such a stern visage. Both were decked-out in traditional black, bullet-proof tactical vests and soldiering black attire. And though both were armed with equally efficient fire-power, they lacked their comrades' riot shields and helmets.

In synchronized unison, the commander and his lieutenant shouldered their rifles with Steiner handing some sort of electronic device to her male counterpart.

"Okay…let's see…" The commander started towards the Ninja at a casual pace, as if he was coming to greet them not interrogate them. He stopped in front of Cole and lifted the device to the ninja leader's face. "Humph! You all look like you're barely out of your teen years…shame…"

Cole kept his expression nonaggressive and tried to reason with the older man. "Listen, commander, this is all a mistake—"

"Yeah, that's what they all say…" the man mumbled just as a green infrared beam scanned Cole's face. Dark brown eyes narrowed further. "…Cole Belmonte… Age: 22… Humph! You Italians. Ever since those _Rocky Balboa_ movies came out y'all think y'all own the place…"

"_What?!"_ Cole's mouth dropped. But before he could say anything else, the commander moved to Jay next.

Cole immediately felt Jay tense up beside him when the biometric scanner flashed its infrared light in his face. He knew that his best friend always felt exposed in front of them. He didn't even like it when Zane scanned him, despite it being for medical reasons. _But this obviously isn't for medical purposes… This is for identity…and that means…_

"Uhh…" Jay groaned.

A silver eyebrow cocked as the commander looked from the device to the blue ninja. "…Jay Walker…? Is that right? _Jay Walker? _I thought it flashed something else before that…" The soldier poked at the machine in his hand futilely and Jay's shoulders gradually loosened. Frowning, the commander eyed the shorter man pensively. "So that's it? You were _born_ a criminal?"

"_Hey!" _Jay yelped with belligerence. "That's name-ism!"

Cole had a strong urge to face-palm. "Pretty sure that's not a thing, Jay…"

"Well it is now!" Jay countered, his sapphire eyes glinting with jolts at the commander. "You can't say things like that! There's no reason for you to be so disrespectful—"

"I think the last think you need to be worried about is "respect" little man. Or should I say…" he glanced up and down Jay's lithe frame mockingly, a smirk crossing his lips, "…_woman_…"

Time seemed to stop as Cole felt a powerful surge of electrical energy gather at his right. The air itself appeared to crackle with Jay's rampant element. _Shit! _In a desperate attempt to stop the situation from going any further downhill, the earth ninja opened his mouth. _"Jay! Stop!"_

But the lightning ninja's power only continued to mount, causing the biometric scanner in the commander's hands to spark and combust. The soldier grunted with pain, a spark crackling in his eye and dropped the device to the floor.

"Commander! Get back!" Lieutenant Steiner quickly brandished her gun and took aim at Jay. All the other firearms in the room cocked loudly at the ready as well.

"We don't have time for this, Cole," Jay snarled. "We need to warn the people of this city of the meteors' descent."

Cole held his submissive posture, hoping Kai and Zane held theirs too. "And we will," Cole reasoned, his eyes flickering from the now furious commander and his equally livid best friend. "But any transgressions towards these guys will only make us look guilty. We'll prove our innocence first, so c'mon… Please calm down."

Cole's words thankfully appeased to Jay and the Master of Lightning retained control of his element. The brunette then slowly lowered himself to the ground to retrieve the damaged biometric device. He held it out to the commander, his deep blue eyes still narrowed with anger. "We're not the enemy."

The older man said nothing for a time, and a tense stare down between soldier and ninja ensued. Before long, though, the commander _"Humphed!"_ once more and took the device away from Jay. "So far, you're not convincing me," he growled.

The soldiers around the group were still tense, however, including Lieutenant Steiner. "Commander, your orders?"

The commander huffed and braced his hands on his hips. "Take a handful of men and escort these four down to the holding cells below that our source had us prepare. I'll contact him and rendezvous with you later." And with that, the commander turned on his heel and walked back the way he came, bypassing his lieutenant and exiting the circle of troops.

Lieutenant Steiner kept her assault rifle trained on Jay. "Yes, sir."

*~XxX~*

Cole and his team were promptly escorted down two flights of stairs below the ground level of Wolf Networks and into a large, cavernous room where a prison cell was oh so conveniently placed in the center. It was now painfully obvious that the Ninja had walked into a carefully orchestrated trap and that Clouse was the mastermind behind it. So then…could he also be the "source"? And if so, then how did he know that they were coming here to begin with? And why did he charge the Ninja with kidnapping his "wife" of all things? What game was he playing now? And did they have time to play it…?

"Get in. Nice and easy, all of you."

With their hands still up and held at gun point, the Ninja shuffled inside the cell in a single file line. And when Kai entered last, Lieutenant Steiner slammed the door shut behind him, producing a loud, resonant clang. The lone female then turned to the four soldiers under her command.

"McVries, Garraty, you two guard the front entrance. Olson, Baker, you two got the rear. Everyone is to keep a lookout for the commander and our source, is that understood?"

The four men saluted in unison. _"Yes, ma'am!"_

As the soldiers dispersed to carry out their orders, Lieutenant Steiner remained. Though she had lowered her gun, her grip on it was unyielding and steady, her index finger resting on the trigger. She leveled her distrusting gaze on the Ninja and watched them silently. Cole couldn't help but admire the woman's vigilance. Despite them being behind bars, she stood ready to attack them at a moment's notice. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with—a true soldier through and through.

Zane approached the woman and gripped the bars in front of him. "Excuse me," he began politely, "but might I inquire about the charge against us? While it is true my brothers and I are familiar with the name "Clouse", we are unaware that he has a wife. Would you mind clarifying for us?"

Steiner's sharp, honeyed eyes narrowed further. "Feigning ignorance is the first sign of guilt," she stated flatly, and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Tch! Then please, _indulge_ us," he retorted sarcastically. But Steiner didn't give his insolence a second a thought and did as requested with blunt honesty.

"General Clouse has confirmed with us that he has been frantically searching for his wife for well over a month now without success. Which, as it turned out, was when his spouse was abducted. He said that they lived happily on a remote island to the far northeast of Ninjago and on the day of the abduction, his security cameras caught live footage of the criminal in the act."

"HA! You said _"criminal"_!" Jay exclaimed while pointing an accusatory finger at Steiner. "So what do you have to say about that?! Which is it?!"

But Steiner's stonewalled expression didn't change and she calmly replied. "Do not misunderstand. The claims against you all still have merit, since you were all deemed accomplices to the main perpetrator. The man caught on camera, a Mr. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon."

Cole's eyes widened with disbelief. "Lloyd…?" _Wait…this can't be right…then…_

Jay shook his head. "No…then…the name of Clouse's wife is…"

"For privacy reasons he gave us the alias of "Brandy Tuda Bone". However, we are fully aware that General Clouse's wife is, in fact, a young man named Brad Tudabone," Steiner finished nonchalantly.

Cole's mind was reeling. There was absolutely no way that Brad lived "happily" with Clouse. The utter melancholy of Brad's tale of his abduction when he was young had seared itself in the earth ninja's mind, and the unadulterated hatred the raven held for Clouse was near palpable because of it!

Cole was knocked from his reverie, however, when Jay's fists collided forcefully with the prison bars. "No! You have it all wrong!" The blue ninja shouted. "Lloyd didn't kidnap Brad from a "loving" environment! It was a laboratory for crying out loud! Clouse was conducting inhumane experiments on him with another man named Chen! Lloyd rescued Brad from death! What's more, is that it's the other way around! _Clouse_ was the one who kidnapped _Brad_ from _his_ home!"

"Where's your evidence of this?" Steiner countered stonily. "We have live video feed of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon committing the act in General Clouse's home. There was no laboratory. Brad was sleeping peacefully in bed when the accused came in the night to abduct him. What say you to that? Are you denying that Brad Tudabone is not in your custody or in the custody of the accused?"

Flustered and upset, Jay answered immediately. "No! Brad is with Lloyd right now, but this is all wrong! Clouse or your "source" or whatever twisted the entire story! We aren't the bad guys! We—"

Cole grabbed Jay from behind and shielded the other's pained eyes with his hand. He met Steiner's detached expression with a fierce scowl. "Our evidence is Brad himself," he said with confidence. "If we called Lloyd and Brad here, and had them explain everything, would that be enough to drop the charges?"

Steiner was silent for a moment before she uttered. "It all depends… I'll run your terms over with Commander Hawkeye and our source when the time comes…"

"Lieutenant Steiner!"

The female officer answered the soldier who had burst through the door without a glance in his direction. "Yes, McVries?"

"The commander and our source are here, ma'am. And they wish to speak with you," McVries reported, and Steiner inclined her head.

"Understood."

When the lieutenant left, Cole kept his grip on Jay's trembling body and slowly lowered his hand from the other ninja's eyes.

"Jay? Are you alright, bro?" Kai asked worriedly and Zane looked at Jay with equal concern as well. The blue ninja's breathing was terribly erratic as if he was having a panic attack, and Cole hugged him close in an effort to comfort him, placing his lips next to the shell of Jay's ear.

"Hey, it's okay…" He whispered, keeping his voice gentle and soothing. "Nothing's going to happen to Lloyd or Brad, okay? We'll get this mess straightened out… Clouse won't get away with this… I promise."

Jay closed his glistening blue eyes tight, his voice barely above a whisper. "Dammit… Dammit… Brad isn't feeling well, Cole… How can he defend himself right now? And Lloyd… He's so protective of him… What if…"

Cole nuzzled Jay's chestnut locks affectionately. "It'll be fine… I promise. Don't get yourself worked up. Stay optimistic for me, okay? We still have a mission."

Appeased by Cole's words once more, Jay's body gradually relaxed as he took numerous deep breathes to calm himself. And he received even further encouragement from Kai and Zane, each wishing their emotional brother to regain his sanguinity.

Cole tried not to relish in Jay's closeness too much, but it was proving impossible since it had been quite some time since he had last held the brunette like this. The combined softness and hardness of Jay's body felt wonderful pressed up against his, and his fresh scent of apples and cinnamon was all the more enticing as it permeated his senses and brought peace to his own soul.

He missed this feeling so much, it actually hurt.

_Jason…I promise everything will be okay…_

"…Cole…? You can let go now… I'm okay, thanks…"

Emerald eyes snapped open, the ninja leader unaware that he had closed them in his tranquility. His startled eyes found Kai's smirking face and Zane's small grin, though, as he quite literally forced his arms to unwind themselves from around the azure ninja's comely physique.

He coughed awkwardly into a closed fist as Jay stepped completely out of his grasp, his cheeks dousing with red. "Yeah, okay—um… I'm glad—that's good… Uh…"

Jay turned and looked at him gratefully. "Sorry, it was weird of me to get so upset like that, huh?" He wiped the wetness from his eyes and plastered a smile on his face. "I don't really know what got into me. It was just instinct, I guess…"

"_Maternal _instinct," Zane clarified, still grinning. "Lloyd is extremely precious to you, Jay. And you've grown increasingly attached to Brad over the past eleven days as well. What you felt was a mother's divine nature to protect the lives and well-being of their offspring—regardless of blood." Zane's pure hazel optics became slightly downcast, though his grin remained. "I…I wish I had such instincts… I envy you sometimes, brother…"

"Zane…" Jay moved to comfort his nindroid brother. However, Kai beat him to it by placing the length of his finger under Zane's chin and gently coaxing his head up to meet his golden gaze.

"Don't count yourself out yet, Diamond," The fire ninja assured his opposite. "There's still plenty about yourself that you don't know about yet, remember?" He suddenly moved his face closer, smirking all the while. "Case and point…how far your infatuation goes with me…"

Zane smiled and moved Kai's hand so that it cradled his face instead. "Yes, I haven't forgotten, Kai."

The two ninja shared a smile between each other before Kai removed his hand and turned to Cole expectantly. "But right now…we're stuck. I can't believe this is happening."

"I can't believe Clouse would have the audacity to call Brad his "wife"," Zane chimed in.

"I can't believe it's not butter…" Jay included, shaking his head. And the other three masters looked at him. The blue ninja held up his hands defensively. "I know, I know, not the right time. But I felt like I _had_ to say it."

But to everyone's surprise—including Jay's—Cole chuckled good-naturedly. "Heheheh…no… I think I finally understand now why you do that." Emeralds met sapphires adoringly. "Thanks, Jay."

Rendered speechless by Cole's gratitude, Jay could do nothing but blush and look away shyly while rubbing his arm.

Kai smirked while Zane reached over to his younger brother to pat his shoulder. "Yes, welcome back."

Cole took a breath and folded his arms. "Now back to business," he announced, eyeing his brothers seriously. "It's clear we've been framed—Lloyd especially."

"But how?" Kai wondered.

And recovering though still not able to look at Cole, Jay spoke up. "Well in this day and age it wouldn't be too difficult. Clouse knows our faces, plus I have no doubt that he acquired our DNA somehow during the Elemental Tournament at one point. He had the pieces, all he needed to do was put everything together to form his own elaborate ruse."

Cole nodded in agreement. "He didn't forget about Brad, that's for sure. This all may be a plot to get revenge upon us for defeating him and Chen, but Brad is Clouse's main objective. He wants to recapture him."

"He may have gone back to procure Brad at the lab after everything was over," Zane speculated. "And upon realizing the lab's destruction, he must've figured out that Brad escaped somehow. And he knew he couldn't have done so by himself. So then, Lloyd must've left some incriminating evidence of his involvement in Brad's rescue in the aftermath."

"He had to. But I think all of you are not seeing one fucked-up thing." Everyone turned to Kai confusedly, and the crimson ninja frowned. "How in the hell did Clouse know we we're going to show up here at _this_. _Precise_. _Moment_? Who the hell is this "source"? Somehow, I'm not thinkin' its Clouse himself anymore. This is henchmen work…"

At that moment, the front doors to the room slammed open and in stepped the return of Commander Hawkeye, Lieutenant Steiner, and…someone the Ninja had never seen before, but had to have been the "source". The newcomer couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen years old. He was adorned in a very expensive-looking blue and white suit with matching dress shoes, and just had an overall aura of arrogance and superiority. His countenance was very attractive, almost too pretty to be a male. Smirking deviously, he waltzed into the room without a care, his steps placed right in front of the other like a model on a runway. He flicked his long, perfectly cut blonde hair over his shoulder and approached the cell the Ninja were in. He stopped before it and placed a manicured finger on his bottom lip and tapped it idly.

"Yes, yes, these are them…four out of five I see. No matter, I'm sure the red-eyed devil will be along soon enough…" the mysterious young man purred, his slanted violet eyes glinting mischievously at the four Ninja.

Steiner stepped forward. "Yes, as I have said before, they wish to contact Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon and have him bring Brad Tudabone with him. Then we shall hear Brad's story from his own lips."

The mysterious young man shrugged hopelessly and shook his head. "If he is able that is. It has been over a month, after all." The look he gave the Ninja then was all too smug. "Who knows what these _beasts_ have done to someone so frail and helpless."

Cole's face darkened considerably. "Who are you?"

The man gave Cole a coy smile and began twirling his finger around a strand of his golden hair. "My name is Alex Wilde, daring news reporter who stops at nothing to get the latest scoop…regardless of any danger."

"Tch! Must be new," Jay glowered. "Cuz I think I'd remember someone as pompous as you foggin' up my T.V. screen."

Alex barked out a laugh and eyed Jay smoothly. "You just need a better T.V." Flicking his hair out of his eyes in a showy manner, Alex glanced at the two soldiers over his shoulder. "Anyway commander, you've witnessed firsthand how unnaturally dangerous these beasts are, right? Now you understand why I advised against handing them over to the nearest precinct. For these _special_ types of beasts need to be…properly caged."

Alex tapped the bar in front of Cole's face, but the earth ninja didn't take the bait. He had no plans to escape anyway. And whoever this "Alex Wilde" was wasn't going to get in their way of proving their innocence.

"Argh! Enough of this!" Kai snarled, taking out his cell. "I'm calling Lloyd."

"Not with your phone you're not!" Hawkeye snapped. "Lieutenant, take this ruffian to the back to let him use one of the station's phones. We have those tapped so we can listen in. I don't want any surprises."

"Fine, let me out then," Kai demanded, and Steiner moved to open the cell door. Zane quickly took hold of the fire ninja's hand as he passed him.

"Kai, please be careful," he voiced quietly, and Kai reciprocated with his usual confident smirk in place.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Steiner cocked her gun up to Kai's face when she opened the door, of which the Master of Fire promptly rolled his eyes at. "Geez, you need to get laid…and _fast_," he muttered, and the two left the room in a matter of strides.

"Okay, now that we have that underway, can we finally tell you guys _why_ we're here?" Jay asked with clear exasperation, and Alex scoffed.

"Oh? It wasn't to force yourselves on T.V. to demand a ransom for Chen's _precious_ _wife_?"

Cole blinked. Though Alex's tone was clearly mocking, the utter distain on his face seemed more directed at Brad than Jay. As if…in jealousy. But nonetheless, Jay scoffed the blonde right back. "No you blonde dick! We came to warn New Ninjago City of an incoming meteor shower!"

"Yes…you mentioned something like that back in the lobby," Hawkeye said with a fair amount of chariness as he frowned at Jay.

Alex laughed outright, however. "Oh boy! People will say just about anything to get out of going to prison nowadays!"

"It's the truth, chicken-head! Look!" Jay immediately reached into his coat pocket to retrieve his flash drive. He held it up and through the bars for the two men to see. "We have proof! It's on here! So if you would just open this damn door and—Hey!"

Before Jay could even finish his sentence, Alex snatched the flash drive right out of his hand. The blond then inspected it suspiciously.

"Could it be true?" Hawkeye asked, now more alert than ever.

"Hmm…who knows," Alex replied, tossing the flash drive carelessly over his shoulder at the soldier who caught it reflexively. "Why don't you go back upstairs to check it on the nearest computer, commander? I'll remain here…"

Something was really strange about Alex's devil-may-care attitude, and Cole couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the guy. Commander Hawkeye, however, nodded once and left the room. Cole met Alex's seemingly indifferent stare. "You're about to be outed," he said. "Shouldn't you be a little bit more worried?"

Alex folded his arms and shook his head in mock-sympathy. "You Ninja are such idiots…" he sighed, a smirk readily curving the edge of his lips. "Ah hell, who am I kidding? Even those soldiers are complete idiots. So easily manipulated… Lord Clouse was right…as he always is…"

Cole was getting an extremely bad vibe from the guy in front of him. "Who are you…really?"

Alex casually stretched his arms over his head. "Ahhh…I do suppose my little pretense is no longer needed…" The long-haired blonde winked playfully at the three before suddenly being engulfed by a purplish-black miasma.

"What the hell?!" Jay exclaimed, jumping back, but Cole stoically stood his ground. When the thick fog dissipated, Alex remained. Only now he was wearing some sort of figure-hugging, one-piece, black ensemble that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. His long, graceful fingers peeked-out from the long sleeves of his suit as well as his toes, though all his nails were painted violet. His wrists and ankles were adorned with amethyst-studded gold bangles, and his hair—which had fell behind his shoulders at first—was now held up in a high ponytail, with a silky, lengthy purple ribbon elegantly holding his golden locks in place.

Alex fluttered his long, dark lashes at the Ninja, the glittering gold eye shadow around his eyes bringing out the deep violet within them perfectly. He then bent his lithe, curvaceous body at the waist to perform an elegant bow similar to that of a ballerina after a performance, and smirked wickedly.

"I am Eros. One of Lord Clouse's Seven Deities," he said, straightening up. With a sensuous chuckle, he reached in between the bars and ghosted his fingers across Cole's chest. "I am every woman and _man's _erotic desire…" he purred, and Cole grimaced at the hand touching him. "…Care to find out what _my_ _element _is, beefcake?"

Almost immediately a bolt of lightning surged forth at Eros, but the blonde quickly cancelled out the element with a crack of his golden-thorned whip that materialized out of nowhere into his hand.

"Back off, Tinkerbell 2.0," Jay growled heatedly. "There's no reason for you rub your _pixie dust_ on anyone."

Eros laughed joyously. "Oh? Has heaven and earth become one? Does he tickle your fancy? Float your boat perhaps?"

The Master of Lightning gawked for a moment, his face flushing crimson before he gritted his teeth angrily and shouted. _"The buoyancy of my boat is none of your damn business, you stupid succubus!" _Jay raged. _"Just tell us what Clouse is planning before I rip your tongue out and feed it to the nearest dog!"_

Eros continued to chortle, twirling his dangerous whip with practiced ease before making it disappear. "Hahahahaha! Looks like I hit a raw nerve indeed! How I adore that outraged expression on your face, my precious blue bolt!" he cackled with utter glee, but then sobered up. His lips upturned into a coy smile. "But I have no qualms about relinquishing a few of my lord's secrets. After all, he would surely enjoy watching you all struggle."

The blonde spun in a quick circle as if rehearsing a dance move, giving the Ninja his half-hearted attention. "As dim-witted as you all are, I'm at least sure you've figured out Brad's godlike ability to manipulate Mana, as that is one of the main reasons why Clouse wants the brat back." Eros gave a small snort of derision before continuing. "But there is also another… It is the reason why he is calling the brat his wife…"

Eros showed the Ninja his back then, haughtily folding his arms across his chest. "My lord is fully aware of the meteor showers' coming, for he has been anticipating it for quite some time now. For with their descent the purpose of women all over the world will become obsolete… Men will truly become the undisputed superior gender…"

"Just what are you implying…?" Zane questioned with a perplexed frown. "Equality among genders has long-since been established in this world with maybe only a few exceptions. It's illogical to assume all that would change just because of a meteor shower."

Eros rolled his eyes and tapped two fingers to his temple dramatically. "Absolute idiots…" he sighed, and glanced at the Ninja over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Men and women were never created equal, my lovely ice prince. For there was always something women could do that men could never even dream of doing themselves… Think about it…"

Cole's eyes slowly widened with realization, his latest dream rushing to the forefront of his mind. He recalled Jay's blushing face as he shyly looked up at him:

"_Oh…uh…I-I just thought of something," he said, stuttering slightly and Cole cocked a thick eyebrow, Jay's hand still pressed to his lips._

"_Hmm?"_

"_With this—me being pregnant or rather men being able to conceive with each other—Brad's premonition has reached full circle."_

_Cole blinked and lowered their joined hands. "Yeah, you're right…" He remembered that day, as it was a precursor to his and Jay's struggle to try to let go of their feelings for each other. More on Jay's part than his, but it was indeed significant. Half of New Ninjago City had been destroyed by the meteors…"destruction", but the mystical spores they had brought with them gave the Ninja "new powers", as well as gave men the capability to give "new life"._

Cole's heart pounded soundly in his ears as the dream left his mind's eye in a flash of white. Eros must've noticed the ninja leader's expression, for he instantly smirked. "Ah, I see not all of you flunked Sex Ed. Hmph! I'll allow the brat to remain in your custody a little while longer. But know this…as long as he does, we'll always be aware of your every move…"

"What?!" Jay yelped, but Eros carried on without a hitch in his speech.

"Now heed my parting words Ninja…" the blonde wagged his finger rhythmically from left to right. "Tick-tock, tick-tock… How long has it been since you've last seen a clock…?" And in another abrupt coming of miasma, Eros disappeared from the room altogether. With nothing but his maniacal laughter echoing off the walls as his element evaporated.

The Ninja searched the room for any other sign of him, but found nothing.

"Argh! What a freak!" Jay erupted suddenly. "All that came flyin' out of that fairy-boy's mouth was terd after terd after terd! Stupid unitard-wearin'—and there are _seven _of those quacks?! Well Merry-freakin Christmas to us! And you!" The blue ninja pointed accusingly at Cole, his sapphire eyes blazing with blue fire. Cole's eyebrows rose to his hairline at his best friend's infuriated but still somehow beautiful visage. "How could you just let him…_touch _you like that?!" he bellowed furiously. "Those bony fingers of his could've been dipped in poison! So I probably just saved your life!"

Cole could almost see the steam rising from the shorter man's head. But for the life of him couldn't fathom why the brunette was seething with so much anger. Unless… The earth ninja's heart skipped a beat. "Jay…? Were you jealous of—"

"_Jealous of what?!" _The azure ninja roared, making Cole wince at the volume. _"Of that no-good gigglin', tip-toein', ass-kissin—!"_

Jay suddenly stopped mid-rant, his deep blue eyes wide and unblinking as he stared at nothing. Worried, Cole called to him. "Jay…? What's wrong?" When he received no reply—or even motion from the other ninja, he decided to reach for him. Only to be stopped by Zane's firm grip on his wrist.

"No Cole, don't touch him or you'll be electrocuted," the ice ninja warned, his face stern but also knowing as he looked from one brother to the other. "Do you not recognize his state of mind right now?"

Cole gave pause at Zane's words, but then peered deeply into Jay's expressive sapphire eyes. Lightning coursed frenetically within the blue depths, signaling that the brunette had been spirited away by his element. But it only lasted a few seconds, for Jay suddenly inhaled a deep, startling breath, his eyes blinking rapidly as the lightning within them disappeared vein by vein.

"…Massive…" he breathed raggedly. "…So big—huge…"

"Jay? What is it?" Cole asked, alarmed.

Deeming it safe now, Zane placed his hand on Jay's shoulder. "What did you see, brother?"

Jay braced his palm against his temple, his face contorted with a mixture of pain and awe. "A storm… An incredibly huge electrical storm is brewing… It'll begin soon…" The Master of Lightning then lifted his consternated gaze to his brethren. "…Eros's parting words…"

Cole immediately blanched as horrific realization hit him full force. The real reason for Eros's involvement wasn't to procure Brad…at least not yet. It was to stall for time… It was to see the sheer pandemonium befall an ignorant city… It was to see countless lives lost…

_No…_

"_**Tick-tock, tick-tock… How long has it been since you've last seen a clock…?"**_

Cole turned to Zane quickly. "What time is it?!"

"It's…" Zane blinked, "…approximately twelve o'clock… It's midnight, Cole… It's December 12th…"

* * *

**Author's Note: In keeping with the show's seamless tradition, I gotta give Kai and Jay all the best lines. ;) Get ready for some adrenaline pumpin', heart-stoppin' action next chapter! Please don't forget to leave your thoughts and feedback!**


	20. Countdown

**Author's Note: Hello again, everyone! Man, you guys really are too kind! I know it's been awhile, but that's only because of how big this chapter is and the content within. However, now that it's here, I'm gonna let you get right to it. But I will take the time to answer a few anonymous reviews:**

_Guest (Chapter 19 Oct. 7__th__) - _**I'm so happy you're loving my work so much! Yeah, I do plan on having Cole share his dreams with 'somebody', but who, where, and when remains to be seen. Eros is quite a character I'll admit, then again so are all the other Deities… And no, Jay's not a transsexual. Commander Hawkeye was just making a crude remark about Jay's prettiness. What man wouldn't be insulted? I was thinking about using the derogatory term "pussy", but that didn't seem like something a military man would say. But hey, I'm no expert.**

_Guest (Chapter 19 Oct. 7__th__) – _**Of course not. If everything were easy, there wouldn't be much excitement, would it? :) And I totally agree! Brad is too cute! I hope he'll be okay!**

_Guest (Chapter 19 Oct. 7__th__) – _**Nope, not good at all! But that's what makes the whole thing fun, right? Lol**

_Guest (Chapter 19 Oct. 7__th__) – _**Thank you very much, friend! And yep! Jay's real name is still a secret! Phew! And yeah, I know right! Bad Cupid! LOL**

_Guest (Chapter 19 Oct. 8__th__) – _**Thank you very much!**

_Guest (Chapter 19 Oct. 12__th__) – _**Thanks, I try really hard!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art… It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival…"—C. S. Lewis_

_**Chapter 20 ~ Countdown**_

And that was all it took. Once Cole heard the time, he aimed a powerful palm-thrust to the prison's barred door, causing it to fly off its hinges and collide forcefully with the wall adjacent to the front entrance before falling to the floor with clattering clangs.

"Let's go."

Jay followed Cole out with Zane at his heels, but unfortunately the ninja leader's less than subtle way of exiting the prison alerted the SWAT members from outside.

"_Stop!" _With their guns cocked, the four officers left behind to guard the Ninja rushed through the doors—two from the front and two from the back. The Elemental Masters found themselves surrounded once again. Only this time…there would be no surrender… It was time to prove just how ineffective modern combat was to the ancient, masterful ways of the Shinobi. Especially Shinobi imbued with the power of nature's elements.

Utilizing their reflexes honed from years of training, the Ninja dodged safely out of harm's way as the first shots rang out, ricocheting off the cell's bars and into the ceiling. Cole kept his body low and dashed forward, bridging the gap between him and the front officers in the blink of an eye. Firearms were damn near useless during close-quarters combat…as the two men would soon find out. Before their rifles could even swivel downward to stop Cole's attack, the black ninja's fists were already imbedded deep in their stomachs, easily ramming through the lead-plating and assaulting their vulnerable intestines.

The men's eyes bulged as they coughed breathlessly, their bodies trembling and curling around Cole's fists with unprecedented agony. It was only a moment more before they lost consciousness, with Cole gently taking hold of their limp bodies and laying them on the ground.

Guns tend to malfunction when assaulted with sub-zero temperatures, as they did once Zane unleashed his ice upon the other two officers' firearms. Grunting abruptly with surprise, they had nary a chance to counter before Jay moved. As lightning-quick as his element, the blue ninja performed a graceful yet powerful spinning heel-kick to the side of one soldier's helmed-head. With the attack charged with 50,000 volts of electricity, the soldier felt pain as well as a little something extra to assure instant K.O. Expelling a tormented gasp, the officer was thrown to the side and into his comrade.

Lightning travels just as well through metal as it does water unfortunately for the other officer as his body was immediately ensnared in coils of blue. Both men collided with the floor in a rough tumble of twitches and spasms, until at last laying prone. Jay approached and kneeled down beside their bodies and searched for a pulse along their necks.

"Good, I didn't overdo it…" He shifted them a bit so they would be more comfortable and gave the soldiers an apologetic grin. "Sorry fellas, but enjoy the few winks, eh?"

"Jay! Zane! C'mon! These guys will be fine!" Cole shouted from the doorway. "We gotta find Commander Hawkeye!"

"But what about Kai?" Zane asked anxiously, trotting up to the ninja leader. "He's still with Lieutenant Steiner."

Jay hurried to rejoin his brothers. "Then maybe we should split up to search for him?" He suggested, peeking around the corner opposite of Cole into the empty corridors. "I mean we are pressed for time—"

"_Get back!" _Zane grabbed both Jay and Cole by their shoulders and forcefully pulled them from exposure just as two deliberate shots were fired in perfect tangent.

"Ahh!" Not expecting the white ninja's strength, the two brunets fell to the ground in a heap. "But how?!" Jay cried to the ice-wielder's back. "There was no one there!"

"Ricochet shots… These soldiers aren't using normal bullets…" Zane clarified lowly, and then pinned his brothers down with a pointed stare over his shoulder. "…Stay here…I sense Kai nearby…"

In a flurry of white, Zane ducked around the corner and into the hallway. Jay, however, quickly scrambled to his feet. "Wait! Wait, Zane! You can't go out there by yourself!" The azure ninja was only allowed a few hasty steps forward before he was hauled back from the doorway by Cole.

"Don't worry. If there's anyone who doesn't have to worry about bullets, it's Zane."

A broken gasp escaped Jay's lips, the initial fear he felt for his brother's safety leaving him. But adrenaline still pumped with fervor in his veins. Consternated blues shifted to calm emeralds. "But we—Cole? You're… You're bleeding!"

A single red rivulet made a slow trail down the black ninja's face, and Cole swiped at it absently. "Must've happened during the last two shots… Gotta remember to thank Zane later."

Jay dug into his breast pocket for his handkerchief and placed the cloth on the cut across Cole's cheek. His lips pursed angrily. "Here we are trying to warn the people here of impending doom, and they're shootin' at us!"

Cole's gaze softened at Jay's gentle treatment to an otherwise superficial injury. "Couldn't have been helped," he said simply. "Eros' words surrounded him in a fog. The news people couldn't see who he truly was, just like the military couldn't."

The Seven Deities… A new threat to contend with. Sensei Garmadon had already shared with the Ninja about his past and how he competed with Clouse as to who would become Chen's successor. The outcome to this future has long-since been decided with Garmadon's reformation, however, with Clouse proudly taking up the mantle after Chen's death. The malevolent black magic user had had quite a while to lick his wounds after the final battle over a month ago. And during his recovery, has been hard at work planning his strong comeback. So then with his new station, were the Seven Deities born to be his sword and shield? How exactly would Clouse compare in power with his previous master? And what of Brad? Just what was his role in this—this _grand_ scheme of things? Well regardless of Clouse's nonsensical declaration of the raven being his "wife", Jay had already swore to fight tooth and nail in Brad's defense. And he was sure his brothers would too…especially Lloyd.

Jay dabbed at the laceration a moment more before removing the handkerchief from Cole's face, glad that the flow of blood had been staunched and lessened. His eyes came to rest on the blotch and pepper of red on the purity of white.

_Innocence stripped by violence…_

Full, baby pink lips quirked up into a rueful smile. "It's… It's never easy with us, is it?"

"Don't let it get you down," Cole muttered softly, and blues lifted to meet the earth ninja's viridian stare.

"Oh I'm not," Jay chuckled. "I'm the cheerful, optimistic one, remember? Being Frowny McFrowny-face is more your thing."

And as if on cue, Cole's lips plummeted into a tight downturn. "Hey I don't frown _that_ much."

"You do know you're frowning right now, right?"

"Tch! Whatever…" Cole suddenly took hold of Jay's hand—the one holding the bloodied handkerchief and brought the azure ninja close. The cut along his right cheek stretched a bit as he grinned, causing another hemorrhage to start, but he made no move clear the stream of blood from his face as he stared deeply into Jay's wide sapphires. "Just remember to keep smiling, Jay. No matter what… I'm gonna need you to keep being my counterbalance. I'm gonna need you to remain by my side."

Cole's favorite pass-time must be to captivate the shorter brunet, because Jay was once again pulled into a world of just him and his best friend. But this time the moment was even shorter-lived because of the interruption of a very familiar and colorful string of heated curses.

"_Damn you and your fuckin' ricocheting bullets, lady! You could've hit one of them, and what then!? Huh?!"_

"I think that was her intention, Kai."

Jay and Cole turned around to see a literally _flaming _Kai along with Zane escort a disheveled and livid Lieutenant Steiner. "Whoa…did it take both of you guys to restrain her?" Jay asked, and Kai grumbled irritably, tightening his hold on the captured forearm in his hand.

"Yeah well, it's kinda hard to scrap with someone when you're trying your best not to hurt them, when they're trying their best to hurt you!"

"You monsters!" Steiner suddenly shrieked and bucked against Kai and Zane's hold. "What have you done to my men!?"

Cole lifted a placating hand to stay her. "Calm down, lieutenant. Your men are all still alive…just like you are."

"Then where is Wilde?! What have you done with him!?"

"You mean Eros? One of "General" Clouse's goons?" Jay countered. "Hah, he booked it just as soon as he realized his pretense was about to be revealed." Ocean blues narrowed at the female officer. "It's just like Kai said, you've all been hoodwinked."

"Impossible!" Steiner bellowed. "The data—the background check we ran on him, everything checked out!"

"Idiots," Kai growled. "When it comes to people, humans really shouldn't really rely on the data that computers give. You should've taken a page out of the "Ninja Handbook". Rule #1: Always be suspicious and trust your own instincts."

Zane looked at the distraught woman sympathetically. "I am sorry, Lieutenant Steiner, but Kai is right. Data can be corrupted, information misconstrued. Realistically, machines are only as reliable as their human creators. So that in itself should exude reasons for doubt."

Was that a reflection to Zane's own creation? It had already been proven how imperfect the Master of Ice was despite what his deceased father had said. Humans are the epitome of flawed, so the idea of perfection is only a delusion with accordance to this race. Zane knows this—anyone with common sense knows this.

Jay's brow puckered with trepidation. _No matter how convenient it is…humans shouldn't rely so heavily on machines…especially when dealing with other humans… C'mon, didn't these guys watch 'I, Robot'…?_

"Take it easy, guys. What's done is done," Cole said then looked to his brother of fire. "Were you able to get in contact with Lloyd?"

"Yeah, but the connection wasn't too good. They really had to go out of their way to hide the Bounty in a safe place—the somethin' canyons. Anyway, they weren't too far from the New Ninjago City limits and should be here shortly."

"What about Brad? Is he okay?" Jay asked next. The raven's condition had been plaguing Jay since the younger man collapsed on the bridge, and he wanted to know first and foremost of Brad's health. His anxiety only heightened, however, when Kai shook his head.

"He's still unconscious. I explained the situation to Lloyd and uh—heh…let's just say I've rubbed off on him a bit." Kai's smirk fell, though, when his next words came. "But more than that…I think Lloyd said Brad was…glowing again… And the skies don't look too good. There seems to be one helluva storm approachin'."

Cole nodded grimly. "Yeah, we learned that much from Jay."

"Then why are we still waitin' around here for?!" Jay eyed his brothers pointedly. "It shouldn't be taking this long for Commander Hawkeye to find the meteor shower info on my flash drive. Something must be wrong, so let's go!" Steiner still appeared to be in a state of denial, but was brought back from her reverie by the blue ninja's determined gaze. "Listen to me, lieutenant. I know you've been thrown for a loop, but this is urgent. I know we haven't exactly proven our innocence yet but—"

"No…I think you have…" Steiner relaxed her posture and didn't try to break away from Kai and Zane anymore. Her sharp, cunning eyes met Jay's with a glint of understanding. "You all could've killed my men without a second thought and escaped from here. You all probably could've done that from the very beginning… But chose not to because you wanted face the accusations thrown at you…and because of the meteors, correct?"

Kai and Zane released Steiner, and the female soldier looked about herself at mysterious young men surrounding her. "You all are not normal that much I gather. But…I do not think you are our enemy…not anymore. The mercy and benevolence you've shown aren't exactly the characteristics of "nefarious kidnappers". I had my suspicions of the footage shown to us, but I did not speak up. It's shameful, but I admit we have been tricked."

Jay smiled earnestly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Brad can still tell you the story when he is able, but right now it's your commander who we need to get to. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Steiner nodded. "He contacted me via codec fifteen minutes ago to inform me that he was going back up to the lobby to check the flash drive he had procured from you. He should still be there."

"Good. Now c'mon!"

And thus four Ninja and one soldier sprinted from the room, heading for the flight of stairs connecting to the lobby. "Oh and uh…you might want to call some of your buddies to pick up—you know…your other buddies," Jay said, but Steiner already had her hand to her ear, pressing the codec button.

"Yeah…already on it."

*~XxX~*

As soon as the five arrived in the lobby, they were greeted with the sight of the commander and his squad working frenetically at the receptionist's computer. Steiner was the first to call out to her fellow officers.

"Commander!"

Upon seeing the five, Commander Hawkeye only hesitated for a moment before signaling for his men to brandish their weapons at the newcomers. The Ninja stopped, but Lieutenant Steiner kept walking forward, her hands raised in a surrendering manner.

"Lieutenant?! What is the meaning of this?!" Hawkeye shouted at his approaching subordinate.

"Commander, please listen." Steiner halted before her superior and jerked her hand up in a sturdy salute. "There has been a new development to the current situation! Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is on his way to this location with Brad Tudabone in his custody along with…multiple others."

Hawkeye eyed the Ninja behind the female officer suspiciously. "And the reason for the accused being out of their cell?"

Ever firm and stout, Steiner answered immediately. "They broke out upon learning of another new development to the current situation, sir! And incapacitated my men before subduing me next!"

"Ohhhhh…." The Ninja groaned in unison.

"Did she have to word it like _that_?" Cole muttered and Jay shrugged.

"Well, you have to admire her candor, right?"

Hawkeye's frown deepened. "And what of Wilde? Is he _incapacitated_ too?"

"No, sir…he has fled instead."

"_What?! Why and how?"_

Cole took the initiative to step forward and explain. "As soon as you left, commander, "Alex Wilde" showed his true colors and revealed his proper name as "Eros", one of Clouse's Seven Deities. He played incognito to the alias "Alex Wilde" the news reporter to falsify information about Brad's rescue from Chen and Clouse's lab and frame us. But that was only part of it."

Jay hurried to finish the elucidation. "The other part was for him to derail and stall us from informing everyone about the meteors due to hit. Your so called "general" knows about their descent, he just doesn't give a damn! He wants countless of people to die!"

Jay could sense it…the increase of anxiety within the soldiers, their unnerved movements, their turning of the heads to look to their superiors for answers—for reassurance. Some even lowered their weapons. Hawkeye's jaw tightened as his dark eyes shifted from the blue ninja to the officer he had working at the computer.

"You've seen it now too, right commander?" Jay persisted. "Please tell me that you've already broadcasted a warning of the meteors and for everyone to evacuate to the fallout shelters!"

But Hawkeye shook his head. "No. The only thing that has been broadcasted weather-wise was the incoming of an electrical storm—"

"_But it's more than that!" _Jay's vehement outburst didn't go unchecked as barrels cocked and swiveled to the brunet once more.

"Stand down!" Hawkeye snapped, and the soldiers promptly obeyed. The commander breathed roughly through his nose and beckoned at Jay to come forward with a jerk of his chin. One assured glance at Cole and the Ninja moved closer to surround the receptionist's desk, with Jay coming to stand beside the commander. "We've been trying to access your flash drive with no success. For some reason there's been unusual firewalls and security encryptions popping up ever since we turned the damn machine on."

Jay sucked his teeth. "Unusual huh…"

The officer manning the computer nodded, a dour grimace contorting his face. "Affirmative. I've actually seen nothing like it. I've tried bypassing the encryptions manually, but the firewalls impede my path every time I try to hack. I've been given the run-around for the past twenty minutes."

"Another one of Eros' stalling tactics no doubt," Cole growled.

"Yeah well, I'm sick of Eros." Jay glanced down at the officer. "Do you mind?"

The officer blinked up at the blue ninja, his gaze subtly catching the commander's for concurrence. Hawkeye quickly dipped his head and the soldier moved, with Jay taking his place. Long, gloved fingers flashed across the keyboard with the nimbleness of a skilled pianist as Jay immediately got to work. Sapphire eyes narrowed once the first error message popped up, or more precisely a firewall. He could just imagine Eros' stupidly smirking face.

"_Ah-ah-ah, you can't get there, my blue bolt…"_

"Asshole… I really don't like you…" Decisively bringing up an application, Jay keyed in a few strokes and bypassed the firewall…only to have another replace it. The lights within ocean blues glinted, zeroing in on the lines and lines of data on the computer screen. Delicate veins of electricity sparked at Jay's fingertips obediently, and seeped through the keys of the keyboard to connect with the wiring matrix of the CPU.

"What the… What's happening? What is he?" The officer yelped, alarmed at what he was seeing.

"Yes…" Lieutenant Steiner elucidated calmly, a small grin creasing her lips. "They are not normal."

"But we're still human," Kai chimed in, meeting each soldier's eye as if daring them to contradict him. A gloved hand slipped into his and he squeezed it, feeling the white ninja's presence. "We're all mortal. We just have…certain gifts."

"Hmph!" Commander Hawkeye folded his arms, his dark gaze challenging. "I suppose it could be worst. You all could've been one of those fuckin' androids from the Borg Towers. Thank God all those little maniacal shits were rounded up and scraped." He shook his head and focused on the computer screen again. "One disaster avoided."

Kai frowned at the commander but didn't comment, though he felt Zane move closer to him. Cole didn't say anything either. What was there to say, after all? P.I.X.A.L. might have stolen Zane's schematics in order to enable Borg to mass produce an android army, but she could never capture his essence—what made the Master of Ice who he was. The androids were lifeless, unfeeling killers who could only follow orders given to them by a third party. A scourge to humanity. They were _absolutely nothing_ like Zane.

"There! I got it!" Jay suddenly declared and gave a celebratory fist pump. "Suck it, Eros! I'm bringing up the flash drive now."

Hawkeye and Steiner crowded closer around the Master of Lightning as the ninja pointed to the screen. "Look, you see these clusters here? These are the bunches that are being pulled into Ninjago's orbit. We found these suckers yesterday afternoon and know that they are planning to hit today. But we don't know what time."

"_Mein Gott…" _Steiner whispered, her eyes wide with disbelief. "How were you ever able to come across this? And why do they…_look_ like that?"

"Let's just say it has something to do with us…not being normal," Cole said. "And…we have no idea."

Hawkeye hurriedly pulled the flash drive out of the USB port and gave it to his nearest soldier. "Take this upstairs and have a world-wide warning broadcasted immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" The officer saluted and ran off.

He then looked to Steiner. "We have to start an evac to the fallout shelters ASAP."

A loud crack of thunder pierced from outside, and the lights in the lobby flickered briefly. Jay felt his element pulse within him, thundering jolts coursing through every vein in his body. The heavens have opened…and now the rain was ready to fall. More volts converged at his core, tugging purposefully within him. They whispered to their master is sporadic beats: But how long before that rain turns to hail? How long before that hail turns to fire? When will the first seismic shock quake the ground?

Jay blinked. Could it…? Adrenaline surged through him like liquid fire and he leapt from his seat. "We have time! We have time!"

"Jay?" Cole noticed the familiar flare was back within Jay's deep blue depths. Only…this time seemed a little different…

The Master of Lighting came around the desk and trotted towards the doors, his gait quick and sure. The others hastened to follow. "We have time to get everyone to safety before the meteors hit. This electrical storm is a precursor—the starting point of the cycle."

"Jay! Wait!" Cole rushed forward and grabbed his friend's hand, stopping his march towards the doors. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

Jay turned to face him… Yes…this time his eyes were very different. The way they sparked, the way they glinted… It almost appeared as if Jay was trying to use his True Potential, but Cole knew that was not the case. What was happening to Jay…?

"It's us, Cole…" the azure ninja said firmly. "All of our elements will come in tangent in some shape or form as the meteors come closer to home. First, this thunderstorm, then a hailstorm, then a firestorm, and then there's you…" Jay splayed his palm over Cole's heart. "…You'll come last. Probably as the aftershocks—I don't know. All I know is that that's what I saw. That is what this storm is telling me—what my element is telling me."

"What you are describing is Armageddon, Walker," Steiner said slowly. "The Beginning of the End." Her honeyed gaze flickered to Hawkeye. "Surely not—"

"No." Cole swept his sights over the room before letting it come back to rest on Jay. "Destruction, Power, and New Life. That is what Brad said. This is not the end… This is where it all begins."

Cole said this before…in the same way. So confident and sure. Gleaming sapphires searched emeralds. "What are you not telling us?"

A small quirk upward pulled at sandrose lips. "Later… I promise…"

_So many promises you've made to me… Don't let them be empty, Cole… As…I've got my own promises to keep…_

Kai's ring tone cut through the ambience abruptly, and the fire ninja retrieved it from his coat pocket. "Yeah Lloyd… Okay, good—what?" Kai's face turned bemused, his golden eyes shifting to Jay. "Yeah, he's good. We're all good, thanks for askin'!" A quick smirk. "What? Alright, stay there. We're comin' right now." He hung up and turned to Cole. "They're all right above us."

The ninja leader nodded and met Commander Hawkeye's sharp gaze. "Commander, we'll help you with the evacuation. We have ways of getting across this city quick, and no doubt you could use the extra hands."

Hawkeye's expression was difficult to decipher, but it looked as if all other grievances and misgivings between the soldiers and Ninja were to be put on hold…for now. "Hmph! Just don't be a burden," he grumbled, and jerked his chin towards one of his men. The soldier reacted swiftly and passed each Ninja a CB radio. "Steiner has already contacted the regime. The evac buses will begin transporting civilians to the fallout shelters located deep below the city once each one's reached their capacity limit. There are a total of eight service tunnels located throughout the city that lead to the shelters, two of which are downtown: 1st and Broadway, 2nd and Main, Moses and Red, Carol and 5th, Baker and Byrd, 7th and Dove, Fox and Riverglade, and Burns and Starnes."

"Scour the city," Steiner put forth, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with a finger. "Search for any stragglers and escort them to any one of these pick-up points. Women, children, and the elderly will board first… They'll come back for the men."

Cole nodded. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Keep your radios on high volume. Once all civilians have been safely transported to the shelters, we'll contact all personnel via CB and begin lockdown. So make sure you are all in transit for the shelters as well. You don't want to be isolated up here. Be careful."

"What are you guys gonna do?" Kai asked.

"Steiner and I will set up a base of operations here until the evacuation is complete," Hawkeye said. "Once it is, we'll be high-tailin' our asses to the shelters too. Now go, I'm anxious to see just how capable and trustworthy you pups are."

"I appreciate you giving us that chance," Cole replied then turned to his brothers. "Let's get to it, boys."

"_Ninja-GO!" _

As one, the Elemental Masters initiated their Spinjitzu and adorned their most recent ninja suits. And the soldiers all watched with hanging jaws as the strange group of young men sprinted out of the building. Recovering, Hawkeye snorted and turned back around to make his way back to the receptionist's desk.

"We'll see…"

The remaining soldiers looked to their lieutenant in bafflement. "What the hell do you think that was, lieutenant?"

Steiner shook her head in an effort to make sense of all the bizarre occurrences that has transpired over the last seven hours. "I am not sure," she admitted, though there was somewhat of a glow of intrigue within her honeyed depths behind the specs. "But perhaps the rumors and folklore behind the sightings of Ninja are true…"

*~XxX~*

A long despairing drone of a siren waned in the background of the pouring rain. The once white and festive streets that bustled mere hours ago with activity and happiness for the holidays were now scarce and stripped of such levity and draped in blackness and gray. Splinters of cold rain pelted the Shinobi clan as they hovered over the roofs of Wolf Networks. The element-imbued dragons seeming to be the only beacons that symbolized hope against the ashen sky.

Jay steered Wisp close to Lloyd's dragon and eyed the large bundle wrapped in sheets in the blonde's lap worriedly. For it was Brad that was cocooned within the covers, his golden face being the only part of him exposed to the elements. He lay limp and relaxed in Lloyd's grasp, asleep and tranquil. But the fact that Brad was "glowing" again was stupefying.

_At least his color's returned… _Flaring sapphires lifted to glance around at the faces of his clan. Nya looked as pretty and spirited as ever riding behind Sensei Wu on his dragon. Sensei Garmadon sat atop his with his arms folded and his eyes closed. To Jay, he looked like some sort of warlord from ancient times.

"And that's pretty much the gist of it." Cole had once again taken the initiative and had informed the previously absent members of the clan of their current predicament. "We are now supposed to search the city for any stragglers and lead them to any of those seven pick-up points."

"Then that is what we must do," Sensei Wu said.

Zane lifted his hand. "Just a moment, Sensei. First, I believe you all should check in with Commander Hawkeye and Lieutenant Steiner to get fitted with CB radios. They are expecting you. Furthermore, I do not think Brad should be exposed to these conditions for long. A few should stay behind to look after him."

Kai looked to the green ninja. "We could use you out here, Lloyd."

"I know…" Lloyd peered down at his former classmate's face, momentarily torn. But the young savior inclined his head in a firm nod and locked his eyes on his uncle. "Sensei, could you and Nya take care of Brad for me?"

Nya looked taken aback by the request and started to object, but Wu's voice rose above hers. "Yes, Lloyd, that is exactly what we will do." The bearded grandmaster eyed the girl over his shoulder confusedly, but the female turned her head sharply away.

A crack of lightning sounded, causing the dragons to roar with consternation and toss their heads to shake off the rainwater. Jay and Wisp, however, craned their necks heavenward and gazed in enthrallment at the abyss. Regardless of how sporadic and unpredictable it was, the Master of Lightning trusted his element wholeheartedly. The desire to fly higher strongly pulled at him, to get within the eye of the storm and let his power run amok across the heavens. Wisp whined pitifully in discontent, feeling the urge as well through his and his master's interlinked souls.

Jay patted the dragon's neck soothingly. "Yeah, I know, bud…"

"Wu, Lloyd, go ahead and head inside to meet with these officers. I will join you shortly," Garmadon said and Wu concurred, steering his dragon into a dive. Lloyd turned his dark ruby orbs to his mother-figure.

"Wait for me, _kaasan_. Don't leave yet, okay?"

Jay acknowledged the younger's request with a hearty thumb's up and Lloyd left as well.

"Is there something you needed to say, Sensei Garmadon?" Cole asked. "It's about Clouse's return, right? And his Seven Deities?"

Sharp smoky eyes centered on Jay. "Though that is nothing to take lightly, now is not the time to discuss it. All of you go now and fulfill your duties. And remember, just because Eros retreated doesn't mean he left the area. Keep your guards up at all times. I need with speak Jay alone…"

Kai and Zane immediately took off, but Cole lingered. His brow knit together, he looked bewildered between the grandmaster and his best friend. "Sensei, is something wrong?"

Garmadon swept his damp silver mane back with a hand. "While I understand your concern, Cole, you must prioritize the safety of the civilians above all else right now. Go."

Another unsure glance was passed between the two, and Jay just knew that behind Cole's hood was a disconcerting frown. However, the indecisiveness passed and Rocky gave a low grunt towards Wisp before being steered away by his reluctant master. Jay watched them go, the massive earth-toned dragon becoming obscured then ultimately swallowed up by the darkness.

The sky flickered with white and thundered rumbled in the distant high. Garmadon's shadowy dragon moved closer to Jay's until its horns touched the other's. The blue ninja swiveled his gaze back to his teacher's. The elder man's expression was stern but also slightly worried as he looked at Jay. "You will be the first to change. But because of your element's spontaneous nature, you will undergo the most suffering. Keep your heart and your mind strong. Do you understand, Jay?"

Jay blinked rapidly. What was this all of a sudden? Even though Cole shared Jay's predictions about the elemental cycle that would take place in accordance with the meteors' descent, there was really no need to worry about them individually. Jay was sure of it. He grinned. "What's up, Sensei G? If you're worried about the storm don't be. I feel great! Fantastic even! I feel like I can take on anything and anyone! For the time being, this is my element. I fear nothing!"

"Then hold fast to that mentality," Garmadon stated seriously. "No matter what comes your way emotionally or physically, you mustn't give in. Do not surrender to adversity."

"I…" Jay's heart thundered against his ribcage. Why did Sensei Garmadon's words sound so ominous? Why was he looking him with such concern? But the azure ninja knew not to doubt his teacher's wisdom and inclined his head in respect…no matter how discombobulated it was. "…_Hai_, Sensei. I understand."

Garmadon nodded, soaked through and through. But despite his soggy appearance, he still maintained his regal and formidable aura. "Good. Wait here for Lloyd." And with that, Garmadon too disappeared below. Jay didn't have much time to reflect on his newest mentor's words, for Lloyd rejoined him shortly after the elder left.

Lloyd's dragon hovered close. "_Kaasan, _did Dad talk to you?"

Jay turned to the younger ninja, surprised. "You knew he would?"

"Yeah, he and Sensei Wu had been muttering about you ever since the storm first started. And…seeing you now…" Dark rubies searched within glowing sapphires. "…Are you okay?"

Jay couldn't help but chuckle. Why was everyone so worried? "Don't go frettin' about your good ol' _kaasan_, okay? I'm fine."

"But—"

"_And will be fine in the future,"_ Jay interjected, giving the green ninja a pointed look. "Now c'mon, we have a mission to complete. So stay on your toes."

"Fine. But if it's okay, I'd like to stay with you for awhile."

Jay frowned. "Alright, but only for awhile," he warned. "We need to comb through the city as much we can, and we can't do that if we're paired off like this."

Wisp huffed and growled at the younger dragon as he was steered away with the other giving a slight whine in return before following. The heavy rain didn't let up as the two ninja soared across the sky, only seeming to grow louder and more forceful with every passing minute. The alarm still droned and echoed throughout the city, and when the ninja set their sights down below, they saw the traffic of people lined up before a group of buses, with the formation of carefully placed steel barricades keeping everything orderly. Some of the transports were already closing its doors and taking off for the shelters.

_Good, things seem to be going smoothly so far…_

Jay beckoned Lloyd with a wave of his arm. "C'mon, let's check downtown!"

There were scatters of people here and there, but all seem to be hurriedly making their way for the buses. Brightened sapphires combed the city streets meticulously, searching for any forms of duress or discord.

"Jay! Look! The park!" Lloyd suddenly shouted, and the lightning ninja turned his attention immediately towards a group of stampeding people fleeing from Booster's Park. It amazed Jay that people were still in the area to begin with so late at night, but then the word "stragglers" soon quelled any astonishment.

_Of course… _Jay dropped altitude and dispelled Wisp, landing on the outskirts of the crowd. The screaming masses were headed in the right direction, but within the throng of people Jay spotted a woman yelling and frantically searching around for something. Jay called to Lloyd, and together they made their way towards the obviously distressed female.

"_Chloe! Oh Chloe, where are you!?" _

Upon nearing, Jay tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Hey miss, are you alright!?" The woman instantly whirled around to the blue ninja, her pale blue eyes wide and desperate.

"_My daughter! Please, my daughter! You have to help me find her!"_

Jay did his best to soothe the frazzled blonde. "Okay, okay! Calm down a little, alright?! Now where did you last see her and what does she look like?!"

"_Sh-She's a teenager, 5'2—thin, long blonde hair! Wearin' a blue sweater and white pants—Uhn! She was walking our black lab around the park before the storm hit! I haven't been able to find her! I tried calling her cell, but—*sob*" _The woman tugged on Jay's sleeve. _"Please! Please!"_

"Don't worry, we'll find her!" He assured, and then looked to Lloyd. "Carry her! Let's go deeper into the park!"

Obeying and taking the distressed mother gently in his arms, Lloyd followed Jay swiftly into the park. Jay knew the layout of the area wasn't too big, but the density of the greenery within was nothing to sneeze at. Towering maples and overgrown berry bushes were haphazardly littered about, making some paths look similar and distorting the senses. The streetlamps above granted little visibility, though the light was lackluster against the encroaching darkness.

_She could've easily gotten lost if she was unfamiliar with the territory… But surely the dog could've helped her navigate…_

Just then, Jay caught an echo on the wind and stopped. "What is it, Jay?" Lloyd asked, coming to stand beside him. The brunet knew he had heard something and strained his ears in an effort to block the cry of rain and catch the sound again.

_*Woof!* *Woof! Woof!*_

"_That's Clementine!" _The mother suddenly yelped. _"That's our dog!"_

Jay nodded and turned to push his way through the undergrowth and bramble towards the sound of barking. Clearing the passage for Lloyd, the blue ninja stopped upon reaching a clearing.

_*Grrr—Woof! Woof!* _

There! Illuminated by the light of a discarded flashlight was the large form of a black Labrador. The pink-collared dog moved frantically about, alternating between digging at a fallen tree and barking. Jay and Lloyd dashed forward, and upon closer inspection came to discover the reason for Clementine's anxious digging.

"_Chloe!" _The mother screamed, and jumped out of Lloyd's arms. The missing daughter lay mudded and unmoving under the fallen tree, and both ninja quickly moved to assist. Together, they heaved the tree off the girl and the mother pulled her daughter into her arms, crying and rocking back and forth. The black lab excitedly licked her masters' faces and Jay kneeled and patted the dog on the head.

"Good girl, Clementine." Jay reached for the wayward flashlight and used it to look over the unconscious girl in the mother's arms. The slight rise and fall of her chest indicated she was breathing thankfully, and she didn't appear to have any broken bones either. Her mud-caked hair was streaked with blood though, as was her left temple.

_Cranial injury… Though it doesn't look life-threatening, she'll still need to be treated by a doctor… _He looked over at Lloyd. "We need to—"

Jay stopped, catching another sound on the wind. _What…? What is that…? _He waited, and then heard the sound again—a distant pitch before fading out._ Crying… Wailing…? More than one voice…?_

"Jay?"

The blue ninja heard Lloyd, but his voice sounded like it was coming from a long tunnel. His ears were filled with sound of misery, all funneled and coming from deeper within the park. He turned distractively to his charge. "I…I hear something else—uh… Take these three and get out of here, okay? The girl will need medical attention, so take them back to Wolf Networks."

"Wait, what about you? What are you going to do?"

Jay stood up. "I'll be right behind you. I just want to check out the sound."

Lloyd glanced around and shook his head. "But I don't hear anything."

"Lloyd, focus!" Jay snapped, his glowing blues narrowed at the younger ninja. "Now these guys need help! Stop worrying about me, and start worrying about them! Be a ninja!"

Lloyd flinched at Jay's harsh tone and the latter instantly felt remorseful for what he said. He just wanted everyone to stop worrying needlessly about him. He wasn't a "damsel in distress", he was a man! He was a fully capable and powerful ninja—a master of one of nature's elements for cryin' out loud! He took a breath. "I'm sorry. Just go, alright? They're more important than me."

Crimson gems flashed. "You're my mother, Jay, _no one _is more important to me than you." Lloyd kneeled down and with care and permission, took the unconscious girl in his arms and rose again. "But I understand what you're saying. I'll go, but you better be behind me!"

The woman took Clementine's leash and Jay handed her the flashlight. "Thank you—both of you," she whispered gratefully. Her shimmering pale blues met Jay's otherworldly gaze curiously. "I won't ask questions, but it seems like you have an inkling about what being a mother entails. That's very rare to find within a man…and I appreciate it."

Jay blushed under his hood. "Ah…A very small inkling I guess." His eyes softened. "Take care, alright? After your daughter gets fixed up, head immediately to the shelters."

The woman smiled and nodded. The brunet then reached down to give Clementine's head one last pat. "Keep being a cool dog, Clem. I hope I can find a loyal canine like you someday."

The black lab's tongue lolled out as she panted happily, her tail going a mile-a-minute. *Woof! Woof!*

The group left Jay alone shortly after, and the blue ninja turned towards where the sound was still emitting from. With renewed focus and determination, Jay took off at sonic speed, following the distressed frequency of moaning and groaning. The forest grew darker the more distance Jay covered, the trees and undergrowth being more difficult to make out. But Jay knew he was getting close, the wails of despair getting louder and increasingly disturbing. But more than that…Jay could now here something else…music…

_How could Lloyd not hear this…? Huh?! What the fuck!?_

The Master of Lightning skidded to a stop upon reaching yet another clearing. The heavens glinted white, creating brief silhouettes of the twenty or so drenched people spread throughout the space. They swayed tiredly to the mournful melody of a guitar, like marionettes on a string.

"_Please! Please, no more!"_

"_Please make it stop!"_

"_Let us go, please!"_

Jay stared in horror, unable to move. Spheres of power levitated in the air all around the poor souls, they sparked with red energy, moving teasingly within range of a person's body before dancing away. But a few didn't.

"_Ahhh!" _

Only a small caress a minority of the spheres made—to a hand, a shoulder, a knee—and a crimson coil ensnared that victim's body, causing more cries of pain and agony. Coupled with the somber harmonic of the guitar, the whole thing sounded like one despairing symphony.

Jay gritted his teeth. Just what was going on? And that power…it was too familiar… _No…no… It can't be lightning! It can't! _

The people continued to shuffle about, crippled and haggard. But as they continued to move, Jay spied a figure in the distance towards the front. Male or female, Jay couldn't tell for the figure was dressed ambiguously and his/her head was bowed as he/she leaned up against a tree. One foot was braced against the trunk, completing the relaxed posture and grasped firmly in his/her hands was some sort of guitar-like instrument. Though that in itself was uncertain given the utter deadliness it personified with its razor edges and bizarre shape. It was black and red in color, but when each of its silvery strings was plucked by black gloved fingers, a vein of scarlet would appear to trump silver.

Jay's eyes widened. He didn't even have to guess. He knew that whoever that person was, they were another one of the Seven Deities. Upon realizing this, the blue ninja's element reacted violently within. How long did this monster force these innocent people to dance like this?! Why?! Why cause such suffering when they were defenseless?! Jay's blood ran molten hot in his veins, his powers itching to be released.

"_STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" _

Sapphire lightning surged forth outward and upward, striking at the spheres of crimson and cancelling each of them out with a loud _*CRACK!*_ The music instantly stopped and the people fell unceremoniously to the ground in tired heaps. Jay rushed forward to the nearest fallen and helped him to sit up.

"Hey, you okay? Don't worry it's over. This bastard can't hurt you anymore."

The man in Jay's arms was undoubtedly a homeless person, with his stained shirt and disheveled overgrown beard. He groaned miserably and looked at Jay through glassy brown eyes. "Help… Help us…" He lifted up a dirtied hand and Jay grasped it.

"I am! Hang in there, alright?! Hey!?"

Any light within the man's depths soon faded, and his body went limp. Dead. Jay gasped and snapped his head around at the other prone bodies. _No… _He hurriedly got up and moved from one person to the next, searching for any sign of life, unaware that the deity against the tree had lifted their head and was now watching him. A pure white mask completely covered the being's face, only having the right eye socket accessible for a single deep blue iris to survey the anxious movements of the ninja. Sodden and wavy chestnut strands framed the mask evenly, the locks coming to stop just below their shoulders. Strangely though, it appeared as if some of the being's hair was braided—the crown.

"Hey! Hey! Please wake up!"

Men and women, young and old were all a part of the macabre, and none answered the ninja's call to life. The last person Jay checked was a young boy, perhaps no older than thirteen. His waxy face and cracked lips—a broken expression of surrender permanently etched. Jay's chest heaved, his breathing becoming erratic. He shot up to his feet and whirled around to face the deity upfront.

"_Why?! Why the fuck did you do this, you bastard?!"_

The one visible ocean blue eye blinked in a lazy manner, and the deity planted both feet on the damp ground smoothly as they straightened up and stepped away from the tree. The sound of rain could now be heard clearly, that is until the deity strummed a few notes on their "guitar", thus filtering the sound and making it almost non-existent.

"These people… They were stupidly indecisive…" The voice was mellow with a soft cadence, but there was no denying that the voice was male. Nor when the deity stepped forth, tall and beautifully built, a pair of black leather pants fitted onto his lower body, showcasing the splendor of his long toned legs, while calf-high black combat boots adorned his feet. Decorative belts and buckles encircled his trim waist, bringing immediate attention to the deity's deliciously bare midriff. His stomach muscles were strong and taut, the rainwater sliding teasingly down and over the contours of each ab. His black fishnet top was form-fitting and covered merely his chest and his left arm. Strange yet captivating tribal tattoos snaked around his exposed right arm, and of course black gloves adorned his hands.

"Morpheus sent me their dreams and showed me how they each subconsciously wished for death. All I did was help them fulfill their desires as beautifully as I could. But during the midst of it all, some of them suddenly had a change of heart. Yes, I have always known about humans and their legendary fickleness… But I persevered and sought to give them their initial wants. I did not falter and stayed true to my convictions."

Jay pointed furiously at the deity. "Regardless if they did change their minds, you had no right to govern life or death! They were defenseless! Innocent!"

"And why not?" The deity challenged. "People with authority do it all the time. What do you think the government calls it when they sentence people to death or life in prison? What do _you_ call it when you bludgeon your opponents to death with your fists and kicks, or electrocute them until their hearts stop beating?"

Sapphires narrowed. "It's not the same, you asshole."

"And what's the difference? Good guys vs. bad guys? Or perhaps it's the method or duration of the execution? Hmm…maybe I did let it go on for too long. I am guilty of getting lost in the music from time to time. But say what you will…" The deity shook his head in further disagreement. "Humans are born to die. Life in essence is the mere act of prolonging the inevitable." The man spread his arms wide. "Take what's happening now for instance. All over the globe, the people are experiencing the affects of the meteors' descent—shortages, blackouts. And it will only get worse from here." Sapphire clashed with sapphire. "You know this… Some struggle for survival, while others have already surrendered to what they believe to be the first sign of the apocalypse, and are simply awaiting their demise. "Innocent"? "Defenseless"? This is a dog-eat-dog world, it always has been."

"So what? You think people should just roll over and die—surrender just because they know what will ultimately happen?!" Jay countered.

"Fuck no. I think people should either submit or rebel. Choose and then have the courage to stick with that decision until the end. Whether in love or war, all this half-assing, second-guessing bullshit needs to be rectified."

"What you're asking for is an impossibility. Not all of humanity has that kind of courage or even power to do things on their own. Everyone needs help eventually, even those _with_ power. Humans will forever be weak in that sense. That's why we have unity—why we have friendships and brotherhoods and sisterhoods. And that's why protectors are founded. Why Ninja are born, you fucking bastard!" In a mighty display of raw power, Jay electrified his body and got into an attack stance.

The deity pointed at Jay with a laugh. "Kyha! What kind of _My-Little-Pony-idealistic _shitfest was that? And how can you speak so harshly to someone who just helped your sorry ass?"

"And how in the hell did you help me?" Jay growled, and the deity's nimble fingers teased the "guitar's" strings idly.

"December 12th… It's the day I've chosen for each and every year to do a good deed and save a life." A graceful harmonic sifted in the air. "Do you really think you just happened to catch that dog's bark on the wind? Hmph… No matter how good your hearing is, the storm had been completely muffling that dog's bark for hours. It was I who magnified the sound and carried it to your ears when I sensed you and your friend passing by. If I hadn't…that girl would've frozen to death long before you found her."

"What?" Jay was indeed shocked. "But how did you know we were going to show up at all?"

A simple shrug. "Morpheus of course."

Jay bristled. "And who the hell is that? Another one of the Seven Jackasses!? I don't care if you did help me! It doesn't justify what you did. Save one life and obliterate many? Is that your exchange rate?!"

The smile in the deity's voice was obvious, "We could go back and forth like this for hours, but nothing would come out of it. So why don't you and I squash this noise and settle things like warriors on a battlefield?"

Crimson coils of energy encompassed the masked brunet's "instrument" and in a flash, it disappeared. The deity then got into his own fighting stance, his body engulfed with his deadly red element. "I am Apollo, one of Lord Clouse's Seven Deities…" his fist sparked with power as he lifted a finger and taunted the blue ninja forward. "…And I will be the last thing you ever see…"

"Funny…" Jay sneered, his muscles coiling, "…that's exactly what I was about to say to you!"

The heavens themselves roared with Jay's attack, a mere blue blur to the naked eye. The deity and ninja's fists collided forcefully with each other, creating an explosion of lightning and interweaved sapphire and crimson veins. Jay kept up with the offensive, releasing a flurry of high-voltage kicks to his opponent. But Apollo was no amateur and utilized strategic blocks and parries to ward off Jay's assault.

_He's good…but I won't let up! He'll pay for what he did to these people!_

"_Hooowaaahh!" _Apollo suddenly countered Jay's roundhouse with a sweeping kick, effectively tripping the azure ninja up. Wasting no time, the deity immediately followed-up with a charged, downward punch, intending to finish Jay with a single blow.

_You wish…_

Though balanced haphazardly, Jay summoned his element and blasted Apollo back. Sparks flew as the deity grunted with pain and stumbled backward, a hand to his chest. Jay recovered swiftly and flipped back to his feet, his body charged with his element.

Apollo lifted his hand from his chest and chuckled. "Master of Lightning… You said you wanted to kill me, but what's with this hesitation, huh?"

"That was just an off shot!" Jay barked back, livid. "Don't think I don't intent to end your life here and now, because I do!"

"Hah! Then let's see it!"

Jay and Apollo moved in perfect unison, ocean and blood careening to meet the opening of the others face for a finishing attack. However, just before each of their fatal blows connected, a flash of white blinded the men. And then…voices…

* * *

"_Push Mrs. Walker! Keep pushing!"_

"_C'mon, Edna, you can do it, sweetheart!"_

"_AHHHHH! IT HURTS, ED! IT HURTS!" _

"_We're almost there—AH! Yes! Here's the head of the first one! Keep pushing!"_

"_STOP TELLIN' ME TO KEEP PUSHIN', YOU QUACK! LIKE YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOIN' THROUGH!"_

"_My word, sweetheart! My hand! OW!"_

"_SHUT UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! ARRRGGGHHHH! AAAAHHH!"_

_*WAAA-WAAA! WAAAA!*_

"_I got him! You're first son is out! Now rest! Rest! And breathe Mrs. Walker. Breathe."_

"_Ah…Ah-ha… I can hear him, Ed. I can hear our little Jason…"_

"_And he's beautiful, dear! Wait 'til you see him! But we're not done yet, okay! We need to get our second son out of you!"_

"_WE?! WHAT 'WE'?! YOU'RE NOT DOIN' A DAMN THING! AND DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!"_

"_Okay, I guess we're done resting… Keep on pushing, Mrs. Walker!"_

"_I SWEAR IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA—AHHHHHH!"_

"_And he's out! He's out!"_

_*…*_

"_Doctor…?"_

"_Nurse! Cut the umbilical cord! We have to resuscitate this one immediately! He's not breathing!"_

"_Yes, Doctor!"_

_*pant…pant* "Ed…what—what's happening…?"_

"_I…It's okay, sweetheart. They're helping him… Stay calm, okay?"_

"_Use the oxygen pump!"_

_*…*_

"_Keep trying!"_

_*…*_

"_Still no pulse, Doctor!"_

"_Ed…*sob*…our baby…? Where's our second little boy…? Where's Jacob…?"_

"…_Doctor…?"_

"…_I'm…I'm sorry… He's gone… We tried…"_

"_No…"_

"_No…NO! THEN TRY HARDER! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY BABY!?"_

"_All deceased infants must be transported to the Purgatory Ward for immediate release. You signed a consent form, remember?"_

"_No! Not for this! We want both! We have to give Jacob a proper burial! He's still a Walker!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_TO HELL WITH YOUR SORRIES! GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE BOY! GIVE ME BACK MY JACOB! AAHHH!"_

"_EDNA!"_

* * *

The voices abruptly ceased as the white flashed out. Both men expelled rough pants as they stared at the other's electrified fist. They were frozen. Jay couldn't blink—couldn't think. His element jolted inside him, and his sights shifted to meet the dumbstruck gaze of that single deep blue eye belonging to his enemy. Apollo, however, broke out of his stupor and reeled back.

"Dammit, Morpheus… Why the fuck did you show me that!? I don't care!"

"Oh there you are, my sexy musician!"

Out from the shadows of the trees leapt Eros in all his flamboyantly wet glory. He laughed gleefully as he hopped over the fallen bodies of the dead to reach the pair of brunets as if engaging in a game of hopscotch. Jay still couldn't move. Eros stopped before the two with a dramatic gasp of exertion.

"Oh how I do hate storms! Well, at least my make-up is waterproof! I'm still gorgeous!" The blonde suddenly smirked as he leered at his comrade. "Have you ever had sex in the rain, Apollo? You can take me right here if you want. Forget about Morpheus."

"Ugh… What do you want, Eros?" Apollo sighed, and Eros quirked his lips in a cute pout.

"You mean besides you? I have an important message from our dear Lord Clouse."

Apollo scoffed and folded his arms, his crimson element dispelling from his body. "Funny, you and "important" don't usually go together…"

"Oh that silver tongue!" Eros cried with dramatic flair, throwing his hands up, but then smoothly sobered. "But truly, he wants _all _the Seven Deities to withdraw from New Ninjago City and return to base. We have a lot to prepare for."

Apollo turned away and began walking towards a copse of dark trees. "Yeah, yeah, the Mana-user…seems like all he wants to do is fuck that boy… If only father was still alive…"

A vicious frown darkened Eros' lovely features for a moment, but the ugliness abruptly dissipated once he settled his violet gaze on Jay. "But what about your little friend here—"

"Leave him!" Apollo ordered hotly, though didn't break stride. "I'll be playing his requiem soon enough… We need to round up the others, remember?"

Eros's comely lips formed another precious pout. "Oh I want to touch him, but I'm afraid he might shock me… And no one wants that…"

"Touch 'im, Eros…"

The blonde gasped in shock as he whirled back around to face his comrade's retreating back. "Oh that tongue! You should find better ways to use it, Apollo!" Eros hollered, and pranced after him.

The deities left Jay alone in the clearing, surrounded by the corpses of Apollo's victims. The Master of Lightning felt his knees buckle, and he fell to the ground, staring wide-eyed at nothing. The storm continued to rage overhead, and with one final crack of lightning…the first pebbles of hail began to fall.

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn, I'm exhausted after this one. But my GAWD was it fun! Definitely time well-spent. And I hope you all think so too! Please leave your thoughts and like always I am very appreciative! **


	21. White Night

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had a Happy Turkey Day, because I sure enough did! Anyway, like always I have to give a shout-out to everyone who read and reviewed thus far! You guys have been super considerate and great all across the board. Thank you all very much! Please continue to support my little story in the ways you feel comfortable with! I love you all again! Have a fun read!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_If instead of a gem or even a flower, we should cast the gift of a loving thought into the heart of a friend, that would be giving as the angels give…"—George MacDonald_

_**Chapter 21 ~ White Night**_

_Jay…? _Shard gave a surprised roar and whirled around at his master's command. The Master of Ice looked to the direction he had sensed the convergence of terrible emotions. Disbelief. Sadness. Grief. Desolation. Zane wasn't sure why, but a mental image of his brother in blue had flashed in his mind. _Is he alright…? What was that..? ...Hm…?_

Zane lifted his gaze to the stark blackness of the heavens. The constant needle prick of rain had turned into the light tapping of hail. The white ninja opened his palm to catch a few of the pebbles as they fell. _The elements have shifted… Oh… _Within himself, he felt his core open up like a blossoming flower, and a sudden overflow of bountiful energy immediately consumed him. He had never felt so refreshingly cold.

"This has…never happen before… What is going on? I don't understand…"

He then recalled what Jay had told him and the rest of his clansmen earlier—about the cycle of elements due to commence this day. "Thunderstorm…hailstorm…firestorm…earthquake…" Brad's prophecy of the incoming meteor shower would bring forth a tangent of all the Natural Elements in the world.

_Destruction…Power…New Life… _These were the words spoken by Lloyd's former classmate. _And it looks like they will indeed have merit…_

So then was this the "Power" stage of the oracle? It seemed a little off-kilter since they've yet to see any real "Destruction". _Is there a designated order or no…? _Zane could only ponder this briefly, however, as he suddenly felt a massive convergence of ice gather throughout the heavens.

"The hailstorm will grow more violent with time. That can only spell more difficulty for the bus transports…" Zane peered down to the streets below, spying the crowds of people and the silver bullet-shaped transport buses. Rows of men had been cornered off to the side by a separate section of the barricades, splitting up families and couples until the higher priorities were relocated to the shelters first. As far as Zane could tell, the men had been somewhat tolerate of this decision—on his route anyway as Kai had reported earlier that a riot had nearly broken out on his. But they had to be getting close; it's been nearly two hours after all since the evacuation started. New Ninjago City's population was steadily thinning, so no doubt the men would be able to board soon.

Though, it appeared not soon enough. At the weather's abrupt change, Zane could tell that patience was beginning to wane as a cacophony of distorted voices rose up to his ears in frantic bursts. The white ninja gave the south another glance, looking passed the sparkling stardust that fell rapidly against the black of night. Some parts of the city were suffering black-outs, but there were still towers sprinkled around that yielded evanescent light.

_Downtown…that's where the convergence of emotions came from… _

Zane felt torn for a moment before he reluctantly shook his head. As much as he worried for Jay, he could not abandon his duty to the people. They needed his power. And thus, dispelling his dragon, the ice ninja slid down the side of a building until he safely reached ground level.

"No, Papa, I want to stay with you!"

Zane turned and saw a little boy latched onto his father's legs while two officers were gently but urgently trying to coax the child to let go and keep the line moving. The father had his arms hooked around his son, equally reluctant to part ways. "Please! You have to let me board with him!" He pleaded desperately to the officers. "I'm a single father! I can't be separated from him!"

"Hey! You're not the only single dad in the world, pal!" A vehement voice shouted from somewhere behind the man and his child. "If you get to board with your kid, I should too!"

A belligerent uproar cried out from the exclamation, but the lining officers in black stayed firm. One in particular caught Zane's eye. Holding a megaphone in one hand and massaging his temple with the other, the taller maybe even more robust of the officers at once pressed a button on the megaphone he was carrying. The high-pitched frequency pierced the air like a scream, disrupting and overall dousing out the rising pandemonium.

"_What is this?! The single dad line?!" _The officer bellowed furiously into the piece, the no-quarter and abrasiveness of his shout encompassing the crowds in a single swallow. _"Now I know y'all are worried and everything, but the more time y'all want to waste squabblin', the less time y'all have to get your own asses to the shelters! We ain't doin' nothin' new!" _The officer lifted up his free gloved-hand and started raising four fingers in tangent. _"Women, children, elderly, and then the men! And to tell y'all the truth, you guys aren't even last, okay?! We are! We officers out here! The ones dedicated to protectin' and servin' every one of y'all 'til our dying breath! Now get y'all asses in gear! Y'all have already been briefed that any children who get lost or separated from their guardians or parents will be corralled to Block A where other officers will look after 'em 'til y'all can get reunited! Now let's go! Y'all realize it's startin' to hail, right?!"_

In front of the imposing and rough talking officer, the masses' indignant cry soon died down to empathetic snivels. They knew the officer was right and now was not the time to get uncivil when their lives and the lives of their loved ones were on the line. The father and son at the head of the queue parted ways quietly with the man giving his child an encouraging hug and pat on the head before he climbed the steel steps into the buses' interior.

"_Thank you!" _The officer shouted with an air of finality and lowered his megaphone with a shake of his head. Zane approached the officer with a sympathetic smile under his hood.

"Well done, sir," he said warmly, and the officer's liquid amber depths met the ninja's with surprise. "But allow me to assist you…" Before the officer could comment, Zane summoned his power and released it into the air. A massive wall of gleaming ice conjured above the crowds, connecting to the neighboring buildings and curving over their heads like an awning in order to protect them from the hailstorm's pummeling force.

Soft gasps of shock and awe filled the atmosphere and it was with appreciative nods and glances to the white ninja that the lines moved about even steadier. The officer's eyes widened further at the feat, taking in the beautiful, protective structure before moving back to the ninja at his side. "Ah…thank you…" he said plainly, a dark eyebrow lifted as he eyed Zane up and down. "…You're one of them…ninja folk, right? Helpin' with the evac?"

Zane nodded and held out his hand. "Correct. My name is Zane."

The officer took the ninja's hand in a firm shake. "Richardson." The man scrutinized the nindroid further. "Uh…listen… I don't mean to be rude or nothin' but…is somethin' wrong with yo eyes?"

Zane blinked, stupefied. While he did _feel_ different, did he _look_ different too? He decided to brush it off. Now was not the time to worry about appearances. "Richardson, I must warn you that the weather will only get worse from here on out. How goes the evacuation? Are we nearly finished?"

Despite the dark-skinned man's layering of thick clothing, his face was sheen with wetness due to the prior rain. Richardson sucked his teeth derisively, more than willing to move on to more important business. "Nothin's been said over CB, but as for codec it does look like the men will be boardin' soon. But still…" Richardson stopped and watched as a weary mother shared a farewell kiss with her husband before she and her three children boarded the bus, "…there is a problem…" he finished quietly with a frown.

Zane's brow creased with concern. "What is it?"

Just then, Richardson lifted a hand to his ear and the ice ninja noticed the other officers did the same. _Hmm…codec? _Zane surmised. Though he didn't have a grand knowledge on the relatively new and extremely expensive development of technology, he as well as Jay had touched bases with the concept during the Borg Towers incident. All officers within New Ninjago City plus government officials were wired with nanomachines, which granted the capability to communicate silently. This specialized form of communication supposedly prevented eavesdropping as the codec's receiver stimulated the small bones of the ear, so that no one but the caller and recipient would be able to hear. Jay had called it "Technology's way of telepathy".

After the "call", Richardson raised his megaphone again. _"Alright! Listen up! After this bus pulls off the next one to pull up with be the first one for the men! Hang in there, guys, we're almost done!"_

Celebratory whoops erupted from the thinning crowds for as far as Zane could see were now only men. Richardson then leveled the ninja with a stern stare. "There are a few pick-up points who are lagging behind though—Baker and Byrd and Fox and Riverglade. If you could go to those locations and lend your aid then that'll be a big help."

Zane blinked at being blind-sided, but nodded his head regardless. "Yes of course, but Richardson, what was the problem you mentioned earlier?"

Liquid amber flickered with vexation as the officer looked cautiously about him before lowering his voice. "…Though we're not certain right now, the shelters don't appear to be exhibitin' the necessary energy to sustain life for long periods of time. It's being looked into but…" Another suck of the teeth. "Hey, let's just hope these showers don't last for a long time and devastate the city, huh?"

It wasn't a very strong declaration of optimism from what Zane could deduce as he as well as Richardson knew that this problem could turn into a serious conundrum. The Master of Ice thought about the currently comatose young man's prophecy once more. Just how much "Destruction" would the meteor shower cause? And how long would it last exactly? He had no answers to this, so opted to remain silent despite the other man's searching gaze.

"…We can only hope…" Zane conceded at last, and Richardson took his words with a grain of salt. The debilitating white noise of the hailstorm suddenly grew louder and what was once only slight tapping progressed into incessant pounding. The white ninja concentrated on the constant presence of his element around him, taking note of its abrupt aggressiveness. The pebbles had enlarged into golf balls, but even then the outcry from his core told him that worse pummeling was on the way. He had better move. "…Anyway, I will do as you ask. Stay safe in the meantime, Richardson."

It was the first upturn of the lips the chocolate-skinned man produced since Zane's rendezvous with the officer. "Thanks to you I think we'll be just fine 'til we get to the shelters ourselves. Good lookin' out, brutha, and Godspeed."

Zane nodded, bumping his fist with the officer's, and dashed off for the nearest alleyway. Utilizing his agility, he performed quick triangle flips to reach the top of the building. He was airborne once again shortly after, summoning his dragon and making a beeline for the pick-up points Richardson had informed him about—beginning with Baker and Byrd. A tremor of unease shook the ice ninja's core unexpectedly, causing him to inadvertently shiver. He wondered how Kai was fairing. Though the fire ninja was never one to complain, he had to be uncomfortable under such conditions. But it wasn't just about Kai, for all of Zane's brothers had to be fighting the weather in order to serve the frightened populace. And that included their mentor, Garmadon as well, as he too braved the elements with a stiff upper lip.

_And in any event, if something were seriously wrong, someone would've reported it by now…_

Thus, it was with blatant shock when both Zane and Shard cried out, halting the dragon into a hover over the city. The white ninja's sixth sense had clawed at him violently into alertness. So, it was with consternation that Zane now searched the skies around him, looking for the cause of the second disturbance to his soul's serenity.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have any drink on ya, wouldja chum?"

The heavily accented and oddly friendly voice sounded close—right behind him close. As did the location of his sixth sense's warning. Zane hurriedly turned his head…and came face-to-face with a pair of half-lidded, dark amethyst gems. Only…they appeared upside-down…? Zane gritted his teeth and maneuvered Shard into a turn and a quick flap backwards to get some space between himself and the intruder. And was at once shocked when he did…

The man was indeed upside down…and straddling some type of beast…who was also upside down. Although visibility was limited, the soft nuance of light from the city granted Zane the ability to take in quite a lot of these…newcomers. The wingspan of the beast was great, maybe even on par with Shard's. But this was obviously no dragon… A sharp cry from a razor-edged beak instantly reminded the ice master of his feathered friend, and a graceful flap of golden-ginger wings returned the beast and his rider right side up. Deadly and hooked talons extended forward to swat at the air playfully when the man reached down to scratch the beast's thick feathered neck, and Zane also took note of the swishing of a long tail as it wagged into view.

_What is this abomination…? _The beast's body was long and heavily built but free of feathers, the hard and sinewy muscles underneath its golden fur clearly visible as the creature pumped its back legs. _The wings, head, and front half of a bird of prey…and the body, tail, and back legs of a lion…? Could this be…the mythical griffin…? _

But Zane had no time to gawk at this discovery, for the griffin's rider began to speak again. "Though if ya don't have the drink, I'll settle for the fruit it be derived from—preferably still on the vine." The man folded his arms over the griffin's neck and gave a toothy grin, showcasing a pair of glistening and wickedly sharp incisors. Zane's eyes narrowed on their own, his anxiety spiking. Despite the man's casual octave, the white ninja could sense nothing but deadliness and power from the one before him.

"Who are you?" Zane asked, and the man scratched the back of his head with an air of sheepishness, his eyes crinkling into happy crescents.

"Ah…I suppose that was a tad rude of me, wasn't it? Right sorry…" Another toothy grin curved the man's lips into somewhat of a smirk. "I'm chuffed to say my name will linger on your palette fancy that of a fine wine. Remember and savor what I be dubbed, Master of Ice. I am Dionysus, one of Lord Clouse's Seven Deities."

Zane took in as much as he could of his now revealed enemy. Dionysus looked to be maybe in his early twenties and sported a very punkish appearance. His hair was crudely spiked and burnt orange in color. He had multiple piercings—six on his left ear and one on his chin—and a goatee with a silver clamp attached to it. He was also heavily accessorized with jewelry, a silver chain necklace for one. And from what Zane could see, every finger on his left hand was adorned in silver rings, and his wrists in thin silver bangles and black bands. His torso was covered in a black shirt with a sort of mysterious orange design that Zane couldn't decipher, and over that was a white jacket with a popped collar. Black pants fitted his lower half and a pair of orange shoes with black platform soles encased his feet. His dark purple eyes remained cleverly hooded with a false pretense of a drunken stupor. But Zane knew better…this was a dangerous being, one not to be underestimated…maybe even more so than Eros.

Zane decided not to waste this opportunity to procure some information. "The Seven Deities, Clouse…what are your objectives? Eros informed me and my brothers that Clouse has been anticipating the meteors' coming and that he is expecting…" He gave pause to muse over what the erotic deity had said previously, his mind still reeling from the revelation, "…evolutionary results from men all over the world."

Dionysus released a very inhuman growl, his eyes flashing with irritation. "That prancing wanker never knew how to keep his trap shut." His next smirk looked almost apologetic. "Sorry chum, this isn't exactly the time or place to shoot the breeze with ya. If you haven't noticed the weather's gettin' right hairy. Although…I'd say by the looks of those flaring whites, you're enjoying yourself rather much."

Flaring whites? Was Dionysus talking about Zane's eyes? Could that have been what Richardson meant too? Shaking off the momentary deter, Zane pressed onward. "Clouse dispatched the Seven Deities to find and retrieve Brad Tudabone, his alleged "wife". And from the aftermath of the meteor shower, he's expecting Brad to…sire him a child? How could he possibly expect the human race to evolve so rapidly? And why would the shower affect only the men? What about the women? And why is Clouse singling out Brad in particular?"

"So…no drink _or_ grapes then? How disappointing…" The spiky, ginger-haired man took hold of his griffin's reins and made to turn the beast around while still grumbling to himself. "…I wouldn't be askin' if Athena hadn't stolen my stash earlier… Geez, you make one off-handed comment about a woman's strawberry creams and they get their knickers all in a twist…"

_Athena? Another of the Seven Deities I suspect… _Zane frowned. It was obvious Dionysus wasn't as liberal as Eros with information, and it looked like he had no intention of attacking the white ninja either. So then, was the search and retrieval of Brad called off due to the meteors?

"…White shit from the sky… Better get outta here before this shit really starts hurtin'… C'mon Shiraz…"

Seeing the griffin turn fully, Zane called out to the deity if only to confirm something. "Wait! Are the Seven Deities leaving New Ninjago City?! Have you given up on Brad?!"

Dionysus turned to glance at Zane over his shoulder, an eyebrow cocked dubiously. "Given up?" Both sharpened canines flashed again and the violets revealed just a bit more of themselves, making the ice ninja wary of the hungry glint within them. "Don't get the wrong idea…_Zane_. Why would we give up on something we haven't even officially started yet? So don't go breathing a sigh of relief just yet. Whether or not you live to see the next day is still up for speculation…as well as those around you…"

Zane stiffened with realization. Since he had gotten side-tracked with his run-in with Dionysus, he had forgotten about his previous mission. The people at the two aforementioned pick-up points still needed his help! Zane glared at the deity as he pointed at him and laughed merrily.

"Hahahahaha! You can't get mad at me, chum! You're the one who did the most flapping of the gums! Now don't get your knickers in a twist too! Because I'll be kind enough to leave you with this: If you and the rest of your gang survive, don't worry about finding us. We'll find _you_. After all, as long as the Mana Man remains with you, we'll _always_ be one step ahead."

And with his final piece delivered, Dionysus threw up a victory sign and flew off, with him and his griffin becoming nothing more than a streak of gold and orange across the night sky. Deciding not to dawdle anymore than he had, Zane steered Shard in the right direction and took off as well. But even with the disappearance of Dionysus or perhaps all of the deities, his sixth sense still warned him—still cautioned him to stay alert.

After all…December 12th was far from over…

And the Master of Ice couldn't help but note that…Eros had said something similar about Brad being in their custody…

*~XxX~*

Staying true to his current objectives, it took Zane short of half an hour to lend his aid to the remaining two pick-up points within the city. And just in time too, for the hailstorm had indeed worsened and produced hail the size of tennis balls. It was then shortly after did the CB radio attached to his sash static to life, and Lieutenant Steiner's voice emitted from it.

_(Come in all units! It has just been reported that the last two transports have reached full capacity, subsequently meaning that the last remaining citizens are now in transit for the shelters! Excellent and sufficient work officers and that includes you Ninja as well! The base of operations at Wolf Networks will now begin packing up and moving to the shelters! All units on the streets are now permitted to head for the shelters as well! Once inside the facilities check-in with the Guard Station to receive new orders! That is all!)_

Once Steiner's transmission ended, the nindroid felt he could breathe a little easier and was even more relieved when Kai's voice crackled anew from the line.

_(Ha! Did you guys hear that?! We can finally get out of this godforsaken weather! No offense to you Zane, but gettin' pounded by hail ain't fun!)_

Zane chuckled lightly. "None taken, Kai, but as soon as we gather at the safe haven, I have something I must report." The sighting of another deity needed to be divulged…

_(Then we all must make haste for the shelters.) _Garmadon said next. _(Wu, Nya, and Brad will all travel with the Commander and Lieutenant, so we needn't worry about them.)_

_(Jay, Lloyd, everything alright with you guys?) _Cole asked, but was oddly met with silence. _(Jay? Lloyd?)_

…Still nothing. _(That's odd… Why aren't they—) _

_(I can't find him!) _Cole was suddenly cut off by a frantic-sounding Lloyd, but his voice or rather his signal was very weak. _(I've been searching…*zzzt*…for over…*zzzt* *zzzt*… I went to Wolf's Networks to drop off a family that needed medical help, but when I came back…*zzzt*…gone!)_

Zane's Coronary Circuitry sent frantic pulses throughout his body. Why did he not go to his brother's aid when his sixth sense had told him to?! The white ninja squeezed his eyes shut tight. _Jay… Jay… _Cole soon buzzed over the line, sounding just as worked-up as the green ninja.

_(Lloyd! Where are you?! Tell me where you are right now!)_

_(*zzzt zzzt* Downtown! *zzzt*…Park! Booster Park!)_

Zane hurriedly steered Shard into a hard u-turn. He squinted against the darkness, the blackout having spread to every corner of the city by this point. The wind howled as the pummeling hail continuously fell, casting streams of white against black. But something was most strange…the sky wasn't nearly as black as it once was…

_(Everyone head for Booster Park!) _Garmadon ordered swiftly. _(We must find Jay immediately!)_

_(Calm down! Calm down! *zzzt* I'm fine!) _Zane's entire frame shuddered at the abrupt sound of his supposedly lost brother's voice. _(I'm sorry to worry all of you, especially you, Lloyd… I'm sorry…)_

_(Kaasan…*zzzt* Kaasan—*zzzt* are you…?) _Words couldn't describe how brokenly relieved Lloyd sounded at that moment.

_(Get out of Booster Park, Lloyd.) _Jay said soothingly. _(Even though he's gone…I think that entire area is still under…that deity's influence…)_

Another deity…Zane figured as much. However, could Jay's encounter with that deity have triggered all of those despairing emotions that he had sensed? Zane felt he had to see his blue-eyed brother as soon as possible. He had to see his face.

_(Wait a sec…) _Kai snarled. _(You had a face-off with another one of the Seven Dicks!? Tch! How come I wasn't so lucky?!)_

There was a pregnant pause on Jay's end before the blue ninja spoke up again. _(I'll tell you guys about it later when we have a safe and secure roof over our heads. Lloyd, come join me in the air. I'm circling over Booster Park. Just listen for Wisp's call.)_

An elongated howl immediately sounded in the background, causing even Shard to turn his head to the direction it came from. _(Alright! I hear it! I'm coming!)_

_(Jay's right.) _Cole said calmly, regaining his composure. _(Let's just focus on getting to the shelters. And when we rendezvous with the others, then we can discuss what's been happening during all of this. Agreed?)_

_(Agreed.) _Everyone said at once, including Zane.

Although they arrived at different intervals, the Ninja and Garmadon made it safely to the shelters without incident. The gargantuan access tunnel from Zane's point of entry reminded the nindroid of the wide channels vehicles would occasionally pass through on highways. In any event, after receiving clearance from the guard at the Guard Station, Zane was then told that his "party" was located in Shell 1 of the shelters inside Strut C in Unit A, and given a map which displayed the layout of the place. He was then instructed to board an underground bullet train, which was designed to take its passengers to the Honeycomb, which as it turned out was the true name of the shelters. While in transit with other officers, Zane took the liberty to look over the map he was given.

Intriguingly enough, it appeared that "shelters" was a severe understatement in describing the facilities, for the Honeycomb was more like an underground city. Located approximately six miles below New Ninjago City, the shelters were appropriately dubbed "Honeycomb" because of its structural design. The facilities were comprised of a total of eight hexagonal structures—Shell 1, Shell 2, and so on—connected end-on-end, north to south. Each structure consisted of a central "core" surrounded by six struts which would serve as living quarters for the multiple families and refugees.

Having memorized the map now, Zane placed it in his pocket and disembarked the bullet train at Shell 1 when he was prompted. There were plenty of officers and soldiers roaming about, helping the citizens to get where they needed to be, but none seemed to pay the nindroid any mind. Not that Zane needed help, for he knew exactly where to go. He soon picked up the pace, going into a light jog in his haste to be reunited with his extended family. But more importantly…he felt the need for warmth. He needed balance to the overwhelmingly frigid frost he had been engulfed in for so long. And there was only one person who could provide such gratifying heat that could alleviate the cold tension his soul was encased in.

_Kai… _

Of their own volition, Zane's legs pulled him into a run, dodging and weaving in between crowds and ignoring everything else around him. At long last, however, he found himself in the entryway of Strut C. Multiple doors lined both sides of the corridor, but the first one to his left was the one he was looking for. Grabbing the knob, Zane opened the door to the unit and was immediately welcomed by the sight of his clan members.

"Zane!" Kai, who was previously leaning against a wall, hastily made his way to his opposite. It was strange. Even though they had only been separated for a little more than a few hours, Zane felt breathless with euphoria upon seeing the fire ninja's face again. Pulling back his hood, the Russian hybrid met Kai halfway and wrapped his arms around his neck in a more than welcome embrace.

Zane sighed with bliss at the fathomless heat the other ninja emanated, as it seemed to seep through his robes and warm his troubled soul. The strong arms around his waist wreathed themselves tighter. "God…took you long enough, Diamond," Kai whispered sweetly. "You're the last one to get here. I was about to go looking for you."

Zane smiled, touched by the sentiment. "Apologies for worrying you, Kai, I flew here as quickly as I could." The pair leaned back to peer at each other, and it was then that the fire ninja took notice of his opposite's eyes. "But there is much to discuss, I presume."

"Zane…?" Worriedly, the spiky-haired brunet cradled the nindroid's cheek in his palm and gazed into his stark white depths. "It's the elemental cycle, right? Just like Jay with the thunderstorm, you're affected by this hailstorm."

"Yes," Zane nodded. "I feel overwhelmed with power as if my True Potential has been unleashed, but it appears to be much more than that. My core has opened up—"

"In preparation to receive even greater power than you are experiencing now."

Zane and Kai both turned to see Garmadon with a towel draped over his shoulders, his face stern and serious as he looked at the pair. "Sensei…" Did the grandmaster know something the Ninja didn't? Perhaps in congruence with Brad's prophecy?

The eldest of the Grandmasters wiped his face with the edge of his towel and gestured behind him. "The two of you should come out of that drafty doorway and into the living room. Wu has made some nice hot tea for everyone." When he turned and walked away, Kai took hold of Zane's hand and followed suit.

Zane took in his surroundings as they went. The living unit appeared to be properly furnished with all the necessary amenities for a comfortable dwelling. Yet, it was obvious only the bare minimum was provided. The entrance was deftly connected to the living room where most of his clan was gathered at the moment, and a simple kitchenette connected to the living room. There was, however, another hallway tied to the living room, from which Kai explained briefly that it led to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Zane and Kai entered the living room after Garmadon to find Sensei Wu sitting in an armchair sipping languidly at his tea, his face shadowed by the wide brim of his hat. Cole and Nya sat on one of the two long couches furnishing the room. The ninja leader was hunched over with his elbows touching his knees and his fingers laced in front of his face. Zane recognized the pensive frown marring the younger ninja's features. It was clear that Cole was deep in thought about something, but when they entered the room, the glazed emeralds instantly focused on them.

"Zane. Glad you made it alright," he greeted pleasantly enough and Zane inclined his head to his brother as well as to the other members of his clan.

"Cole. Sensei Wu. Nya. I am relieved to see you all unharmed as well." His eyes searched the remaining nooks and crannies of the room for the rest of his friends. "Where are Jay, Lloyd, and Brad?"

"In the back," Cole replied. "Lloyd and Jay have been at Brad's bedside since they got here."

"And how is Brad's health?" Zane asked worriedly and Nya answered him, her eyes dark with melancholy.

"He's been slipping in and out of conscious for the past couple of hours…" she reported quietly while tracing her thumb over the outer rim of her cup, "…and he feels very feverish."

"But what ails him cannot be cured by any medical remedies or apothecary concoctions…" Sensei Wu stated firmly and lifted his head to center his onyx stare on Zane. "The unprecedented convergence of elements has shaken the very foundations of our world…and Brad is feeling each and every radical change. But the Natural Elements are not the only forces at work here…or at least they weren't…"

Wu looked to his elder for affirmation as the other came to stand by his side, and Garmadon hummed his agreement. "Wu and I felt it—even while we were aboard the Destiny's Bounty we felt it. Seven new Elemental Masters have made their presences known to the world, and we were able to perceive what their elements are through meditation."

Wu took another diligent sip from his steaming cup. "Poison, Sand, Wind, Dark Matter, Cosmic, Nether, Sound…" Wise onyx eyes lifted a second time, but then shifted to the three newcomers who had entered the room to join them, "…and Lightning…"

A blanket was tossed gently over Nya's shoulders, and the raven-haired girl looked up at the blue ninja in surprise. "Oh…thank you, Jay," she murmured gratefully and the brunet gave a tiny smile back in return.

"Wait…but that's eight…" Cole said just as Jay came around his end of the couch. "…There can't be more than one master of the same element within the same lifetime, could there?"

Zane kept his eyes trained on his blue-clad brother as the other ninja motioned for Lloyd and Brad to sit down on the other couch across from Cole and Nya. Silent and cocooned in a blanket, Brad took the offered seat gladly and sat close to Lloyd. And the green ninja responded by wrapping his arm around his friend, prompting Brad to lay his head against his shoulder.

Oddly quiet and subdued, Jay simply began pouring the two youngest each a cup of tea.

Sensei Wu continued unimpeded. "Well, though it is rare, it's not unheard of for a single person to master two elements. However, there is only one instance for two Elemental Masters to be born with the same element…twins…"

"What…?" Cole whispered, and all eyes shifted to Jay and lingered, but still…the one in question said nothing.

"Wait a second…" Kai said, his brow furrowed dubiously, "…Are you trying to tell us that Shock n' Sweet here has some sort of long-lost twin runnin' around?"

"_I don't have a twin," _Jay stated firmly, and pinned the fire ninja down with a withering glare. _"I'm an only child, so there must be some type of mistake. Besides, if there was another master with the same element as me, don't you think I would've been able to sense him or her? But I felt nothing of the sort… There was only Lightning…my Lightning… Nothing else…"_

Zane could sense the emotion emitting from Jay's heart, and knew at once that his brother was lying. Utter disbelief radiated from his entire being despite the concrete mask of certainty he adorned, and Zane finally understood those despairing emotions his sixth sense had picked up on earlier: Disbelief. Sadness. Grief. Desolation. And the mental image of Jay's sorrowful blue eyes appearing within his subconscious seared itself onto his soul. All of it made sense now. The deity Jay had encountered Downtown must've been his twin, and the revelation has now left him in a state of denial. It would definitely explain his sensitivity and defensiveness on the subject matter, as well as the emotions.

Zane opened his mouth to release his hypothesis, but Jay's mellow cadence rung out before his could. "Anyway, I faced-off against a deity at Booster Park earlier. And he was…" Jay expression turned dark and grim, "…a terrible foe. His element must've been Sound, because when I saw him…he was playing some sort of tune on a weird instrument in order to…bewitch a group of people…" An even darker shadow fell over his face and his fists clenched at his sides. "…He killed them. He killed all those innocent people with his strange song, forcing them to dance like puppets on a string until their bodies gave out."

At Nya's horrified gasp, Zane re-sheathed his tongue. Perhaps he was mistaken then? Those emotions he had sensed could've been in reaction to Jay's witness to those innocents' deaths at the hands of the deity. The white ninja had to admit that that too seemed plausible.

"He had a twisted and very egotistical sense of logic," Jay continued. "He kept espousing about staying true to one's initial convictions and the fickleness of humanity. He said he gave those people what they wanted…death."

"That's ridiculous!" Cole shouted, enraged. "How could he possibly know what those people wanted!? And why the hell would they want death!?"

"He mentioned someone," Jay said quietly. "Perhaps another deity—Morpheus. He said Morpheus showed him what those people wanted…through dreams."

"Dreams?" Cole's eyes widened a bit at this, and Jay nodded.

"Yeah. And although I wouldn't put it passed any Elemental Master to have such capabilities, it's still strange to take something like the concept of dreams literally."

Zane watched in puzzlement as Cole's lips upturned into a rueful smile and his eyes shifted away from Jay, downcast. "Strange you say…"

"Please continue, Jay," Garmadon pressed. "What happened next?"

The azure ninja frowned bitterly. "We clashed, and I had every intention of ending his life as I'm sure he wanted to end mine, but we were interrupted…by Eros…I-I think…"

"You think?" Kai questioned, his eyebrow cocked and Zane found himself skeptical too.

Jay shrugged and rubbed at his temple. "I think I blacked-out a little or something, but I think I heard his voice… Anyway, when I regained my bearings I was alone."

"I shouldn't have left you…" Lloyd lamented softly, but Jay shook his head.

"You didn't have a choice, Lloyd, I already told you that," he countered. "And you can't deny that you did the right thing in getting that family to safety. I'm proud of you."

The blond fell silent once more, and Kai crossed his arms. "So what was this deity's name, Jay? Did he tell you?"

"It's…" The blue ninja suddenly stopped, his body tensing. Expressive sapphires squeezed shut as his teeth gritted. An unexpected outcry of pain had Jay on his knees and gripping his head. Everyone called the brunet's name in alarm, but no one reacted as swiftly as Cole did. At once, the earth ninja was crouched by his best friend's side lending his support.

"Jay, what's wrong?!" He asked urgently, and everyone waited with bated breath as Jay's breathing slowly evened as he calmed.

"N-Nothing…" Jay's hands shook as he lowered them from his head. "Just… Just had a little trouble…recalling the name…that's all… It's Apollo… He said his name was Apollo…"

Cole frowned and grasped his friend's trembling hands, pulling him to his feet with him as he stood. "You need to get some rest."

Jay tried to tug his hands free without success and glowered at Cole. "I'm fine, don't be a mother-hen."

"Look who's talking?!" The black ninja countered hotly, his expression intense as he stared right into Jay's equally livid eyes. "How come you're allowed to fuss over any of us if we're feeling tired or sick, but get defensive and snappy when we try to get you to take it easy when you need it?!"

Jay's mouth fell agape briefly before he recovered and growled. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" Cole hissed back. "Now listen, everyone has their limits, and it's obvious you've been through something horrid. You're entitled to have a little time to yourself and take a breather. No one's gonna judge."

Jay turned his head away. "Seeing dead bodies is nothing new in our line of work," he muttered solemnly. "It's in the job description, remember?"

Cole's features softened in clear empathy. "Be that as it may, it was still a rough time. Just chill for a bit, okay? If not for you then for us…or at least for me," he ended quietly and Jay's head jerked back to Cole in shock, his face warming with a blush.

This time he did succeed in pulling himself away from the other ninja. "F-Fine," he stuttered, stepping away from the group. "I'll rest for awhile—_but not just for you individually!_" He suddenly shouted, pointing belligerently at his best friend. "I just don't want to worry everyone."

Cole folded his arms and grinned at the retreating brunet. "Sure." And with that, Jay disappeared down the hall, his face still glowing bright red.

Sensei Wu stroked his long white beard, a grin of his own playing on his lips. "Hmm…that argument seemed much different than other times those two quarrel."

Kai smirked at Cole, chuckling. "Yeah, that was more of an old married couple spat—a mommie and daddy moment." A pillow immediately collided with the fire ninja's head. "Hey!" He yelped indignantly and eyed his sister, who just happened to be the chucker. "What was that for?!"

"For saying something stupid and inappropriate!" Nya shot back, but Kai just shrugged.

"Just speakin' the truth."

Garmadon called the bickering siblings to silence with a wave of his hand. "If we may proceed with this meeting? Of the Seven Deities we now know the names of some of them: Eros, Apollo, and Morpheus—"

"As well as Dionysus and perhaps even Athena…" Zane chimed in, and everyone gave their attention to him. "Allow me to share my own experience with one of the Seven Deities…"

And thus, Zane gave meticulous detail about his brief encounter with the heavily accented deity, Dionysus and the mention of mayhaps another adversary by the name of Athena. "In conclusion, I believe it is safe to say that all of the Seven Deities have retreated from New Ninjago City, but no doubt we will encounter them again. Dionysus gave me clear inclination that they will come for Brad in earnest in the future."

"Let 'em try!" Lloyd snarled and looked determinedly at his former classmate. "Don't worry, Brad, I won't let them anywhere near you!"

But the raven was far from comforted, his golden skin tone growing paler by the second. "But…what about what they said? About me being with you guys will always keep them one step ahead?"

"That's just a bluff—a scare tactic," Lloyd argued, trying to ease his friend's nerves. "It means nothing."

"But what if it does?" Brad countered worriedly. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I was the one putting all of you in danger!"

Lloyd shook his head vehemently. "No, Brad, don't think that this is your fault, because it isn't! We'll protect you!"

"But what if I want to protect myself, Lloyd!?" Brad shouted, standing up. "Do you really expect me to just sit on the sidelines and watch as the people who took me in out of the kindness of their hearts fight my battles for me?! No! I can't do that! I _refuse_ to do that!"

Lloyd stood up as well and grasped the distraught raven's shoulders. "I know, but…" he trailed off, and determined aquamarines clashed fiercely with dark rubies.

"We've talked about this for the past couple of days, Lloyd. I want to bring it up now."

The green ninja nodded once and released Brad's shoulders so he could turn around to face the clan heads. Bundled up in blanket, the altered youth looked small and frail, but none could doubt the conviction shining in his eyes. Squaring his shoulders, Brad swallowed and then opened his mouth to voice his resolve.

"_You want us to train you." _The two grandmasters had spoken in complete unison, and Brad closed his mouth with an audible click, his eyes wide as the two elders chuckled.

"We knew it would eventually come to this," Garmadon said grinning, though anyone could ascertain the evaluating glint in his sharp silver gaze. "Over this past week and a half, Wu and I have been able to gauge the true righteousness of your spirit, Brad. But be forewarned, that even though the smog of vengeance does not shroud your heart like it did when you first awakened, it still hovers over it like an elusive veil. Knowing that, I can guarantee you that we'll be monitoring your progress especially close."

Zane could feel a grin tug the corners of his lips when the raven nodded his head eagerly. "Yes! Yes! I understand! I promise to do my best to meet your expectations!"

But as soon as that smile came, it fell away listlessly. In essence, it was tragic to see Brad's childlike mannerisms, as he sometimes saw it in Lloyd as well. These two souls were kindred spirits, both forced to grow-up long before their time. Would destiny prove to be a cruel mistress, because of this unfair twist of fate? The wise nindroid watched as the two altered youths embraced each other in a celebratory hug, not wanting to give the seed of doubt in his chest a reason to sprout.

_Will everything…be alright…? _

A sudden firm squeeze to his hand shocked Zane from his inner grievances, and he turned his head to meet Kai's flaming, golden-amber stare and confident smirk. And within those passionate depths of unwavering topaz, the Master of Ice found his answer without a doubt.

His smile returned. _Yes… Yes, everything will be just fine…_

However, the good-spirited ambience was abruptly shattered by an urgent knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Kai volunteered, and with a wink at Zane, left to do just that.

Cole ran an idle hand through his hair. "Dragons and griffins, huh… Welp, I guess all that remains right now is just getting through this meteor shower. We should hunker down and wait for good news."

"Or not…"

Everyone turned eyes to Kai as he returned…but not alone. A familiar female soldier saluted the clan dutifully and pushed her sophisticated specs back up the bridge of her nose, her bright, honeyed gaze ever calm and stoic. Lieutenant Steiner.

"Ninja, please come with me to the Central Control Room. I am afraid we have a very dire situation."

And it was at that exact moment…when Kai's irises and pupils disappeared…and were unexpectedly replaced by nothing but the roaring colors of flames.

* * *

**Author's Note: Geez! Can the Ninja ever catch a break!? XP Stay tuned for more, and please leave your thoughts! Also, I hope I didn't offend anyone with my rather poor attempt at British slang. I did some research before implementing it of course, but I know it could use some altering. If I used anything wrong in Dionysus' dialogue please tell me and I'll change it. Thank you, good readers and reviewers!**


	22. Family Matters and Drastic Measures

**Author's Note: Yes! I did it! I managed to update on New Year's Day! Okay! Like always, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your continued support of my stories. Each and every review, fav, and follow I cherish wholeheartedly, and I can only hope and pray that you all continue to do so. May you all be blessed this New Year and may the love and warmth you received from your family and friends the past holiday season remain throughout!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal _

"_Friendship is held to be the severest test in character. It is easy, we think, to be loyal to a family and clan, whose blood is in your own veins…"—Charles Eastman_

_**Chapter 22 ~ Family Matters and Drastic Measures **_

It was like nothing Kai had ever felt before. Not even his True Potential had ever made him feel so empowered! The element of fire roared within him—scratching, clawing to reach as far as it could go within his body. But something felt different… Like his element was trying to tell him something—a heated whisper reverberating within the moist crevasses of his mind. Tantalizing flames licked at his scorching soul. Pulling—like the peeling of an orange, but not enough to do him harm only…prep him.

The Master of Fire concentrated on the convergence of flames at his core. _Fire rains down to scorch the earth… The time of Destruction is now… Must open—open wide enough to receive more power…_

…_It's just as Sensei Garmadon said… _Kai mused to himself in wonder, staring at his gloved hands. _…This isn't it…something else is gonna happen with our elements… We are only being prepped… But for what…?_

"Kai…?" The fire ninja lifted his gaze to meet his opposite's intrigued hazel stare. "It is your time now, I suspect," Zane said. "The elemental cycle has shifted…to firestorm."

Kai's flaming red eyes narrowed. "The meteor shower. It's finally started."

Lieutenant Steiner pushed up her specs with a finger as she eyed the Master of Fire as if he were an exotic animal at the zoo. "Truly fascinating…" she whispered in awe. "…So the same thing that happened to Walker is now happening to Hayabusa? But, his eyes look as if they're on fire! Like there's a raging inferno ablaze inside of him!"

She suddenly frowned and gave a glance at the other members of the clan. "Somehow, I find this more disconcerting to look at than Walker… Will he be okay?"

Kai smirked at the female soldier. Judging from his observations of Jay and Zane during their cycles, he could easily understand Steiner's discomfiture, but he wasn't afraid of this new development in the least. "You don't have to worry about me. If Zane and Jay can get through it just fine, then I will too." He then turned serious, "But more importantly, I think you need to tell us what's up? Did something happen?"

Steiner's glasses flashed in the light. "Julien-Chernov as well…? Ah, I see—yes of course, the hailstorm. You all are truly remarkable… But in any event, I was given orders by the commander to brief you all on the way to the Central Control Room. As well as to make sure Walker was with you."

"Not happening." Everyone turned to Cole, his expression stonewalled and unflinching as he eyed the lieutenant. "I'll talk to Commander Hawkeye myself if I have to. But Jay is resting right now, so he won't be coming with us. So whatever it is, lieutenant, you'll have to make do with just us."

"I see…" Steiner inclined her head to the ninja leader. "Though understand that you may have to do just that, Belmonte."

Cole's face and posture didn't change. Although he hadn't spoken unreasonably, anyone could detect the underlining authority lacing his voice, as well as even a hint of threat. Rather than hear it, Kai could actually smell it—the firm protectiveness of a loved one. And it wasn't just because Jay was a member of the clan either. This scent was different. This scent was intimate. Baseless supposition was not to be had here, for the fire ninja was a man of instinct not logic. Most of the time anyway. Emotions were his forte, and he had already sensed that something was different between the Earth and Lightning ninjas after they had returned from the Sea of Sand. And ever since he had confronted Cole about his discovery a mere 24 hours ago now, the black ninja had been making his feelings for Jay more apparent for everyone to see.

_As indirect as it is…it's still obvious… _Kai chanced a glance at his younger sister sitting on the couch. She was still wrapped up in the soft, cotton sheet her ex had provided for her, and yet she could only continue to stare amorously up at Cole with nothing short of certainty. A sharp twinge gripped Kai's heart at the sight. He knew Nya was going to get hurt sooner or later, for an unexpected variable had wedged its way into her carefully crafted formula of love she had only behest because of P.I.X.A.L. Calculated speculation had given birth to doubt. And now the same variable she had subtracted from her love-life was now being added back into the equation…and _she_ was now the one being subtracted. _…Sis, I'm here for you, but…I hope you wake up soon…_

Lieutenant Steiner showed her back to the group and retraced her steps towards the door. "Very well. Let us move out then. I'll have a soldier posted here to inform Walker of our whereabouts if he awakens during your absence."

*~XxX~*

It was no short walk to the Central Control Room, for Steiner had the clan board another bullet train to get there. Kai still found it amazing that inhabitants of a metropolis the size of New Ninjago City could be moved to live comfortably in an underground city, and had been able to procure a few tasty tidbits of information concerning the Honeycomb during his first coming to the shelters from some officers. And supposedly this underground conurbation had been in construction for many years, and had only reached completion recently.

However, admiration for the Honeycomb's massive edifices would have to wait. Since according to Steiner, shit had definitely hit the fan. During their transit, she had elucidated further on something Zane had worriedly mentioned earlier. As it goes, an officer named Richardson had informed the ice ninja vaguely on the substandard power the Honeycomb was exhibiting, and how it would cause a major problem if the people had to remain down here for long periods of time.

And apparently that problem hadn't gone away. Instead, it had only festered and increased to catastrophic levels over time. For despite the Honeycomb's engineers' efforts, the generators used to supply power to the shelters were malfunctioning. Henceforth, they had no choice but to use their reserve units to sustain the people here for the time being. And of course this conundrum was reasonably kept from the populace. As if they were to find out, pandemonium would most likely ensue and probably even anarchy. Thus the regime had ordered the military to do anything and everything necessary to "fix the problem _discreetly_" in order to uphold the peace and stability of the Honeycomb. That was the responsibility Commander Hawkeye was given.

Upon exiting the bullet train, Steiner led the way to the Central Control Center. "The CCC overlooks the Honeycomb above the Generator Room so we'll have to travel up four flights of stairs to get there."

During their hike upwards, Kai took astute notice of the lack of civilians in this specific area. Expensive suits and fancy dresses lined the steel boardwalks and walkways below. More soldiers and fewer officers in this quadrant it seemed also, and was it just him or was the hexagonal living units spaced out more comfortably than their blocks'…

The Master of Fire had to stifle a grimace. _…Wasn't aware social class mattered during world-wide emergencies…? How could the regime even think about segregation when regardless of status, everyone's lives are at stake!? It's stupid!_

At the feel of a hand gently taking hold of his, Kai turned his head to find Zane looking at him. It was easy to read the emotions swimming within evergreen and mahogany depths, and the brunet conceded. Now wasn't the time, regardless of them having similar thoughts. They had more important things to worry about at the moment…and moronic politics sure as hell wasn't one of them.

Returning to even ground and high above the city of hexagonal structures, the clan and their escort traversed over a connecting bridge, with a gunmetal dome awaiting them on the other side. The few soldiers that were on the overpass immediately stopped their chatter upon the group's approach and saluted Lieutenant Steiner as she passed. But those who managed to catch Kai's eye visibly flinched, while still miraculously keeping their respectful posture.

Passing the soldiers, Kai's sensitive hearing caught the slew of not so hushed whispers.

"_Those are them—the Elementals… "Ninja" are what the commander calls 'em…"_

"_Tch! More like "Freaks"… They should be up there getting' wiped out, not down here with us normal people…"_

"_I hear ya…"_

"_And did you see that one guy? He looked like a demon…!"_

Kai gritted his teeth and growled low in his throat. The audacity of it all… They weren't even out of earshot, and yet the soldiers flung their ignorant insults at their backs with nary a care! Maybe it was the influence of his ignited element, or maybe it was just the fire ninja's nature in general. But whichever the reason, Kai found his patience was now nonexistent. His insides were already on fire: Magma boiled readily in his soul as lava threatened to overflow and spill forth from his heart.

A sizzling sound filled his ears. "Kai…" Zane's hand was gripping his tight, the white ninja's own element at work in counteracting his opposite's flammable rage.

"Kai, calm down!" Cole's terse whisper.

But he didn't. Who knew the Master of Fire's tolerance for stupidity was so low? Kai stopped and started to turn around—

"_You four!"_

Lieutenant Steiner's commanding voice pierced and fractured through the escalating tension, making Kai halt in mid-turn. Unbeknownst to him in the midst of his fury, the female soldier had long-since stopped the group's advancement. The soldiers—a mere five feet away—turned at once to their superior's authoritative shout.

"_Yes, ma'am!" _They chorused and saluted in unison, obviously trying their utmost to look passed the enraged elemental master.

Without turning around, Steiner addressed her men sternly. "The Custodial Crew mentioned they could use some extra hands over in Shell 4 in the central core. I want you all to go over there and assist them in any way you can."

The soldiers blinked, stupefied. "But, lieutenant, we're soldiers not custodians," one said, but Steiner didn't falter nor did she move.

"I know exactly _what_ you are." Her tone remained scathing with the harsh, snapping bite of a cobra. "And as such, you should know that you're not limited to a single classification… Now go."

"But, lieutenant—"

This time Steiner did move, her head turning ever so slightly to glare at the one foolish enough to oppose her. That single honeyed eye behind the sophisticated frames was a force to be reckoned with all on its own. "You have one foot in the grave. You do realize that, don't you?"

The soldier immediately closed his mouth, a look of absolute terror paling his face as well as his three comrades'. "Now, I want you all to check-in with Corporal McCloud in Shell 4. I'll inform him of your arrival to assist the Custodial Crew… Go. You only have until zero five hundred hours to get there before you get penalized for being tardy."

At that, the soldiers' eyes bulged. And after a rather a sloppy salute from each, they turned around and hauled ass. The clan watched them flee. "Hmm…" Garmadon rubbed his chin, and then looked to the female soldier. "…There are only fifteen minutes before 5AM… They obviously will not make it on time, lieutenant."

"Of course they won't," Steiner replied evenly. She then turned fully around to peer at Kai, her appealing visage remorseful. "Please excuse those men's insolence, Kai. No. _All of you._ They fear what they do not understand, as it is one of mankind's greatest flaws."

Kai closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. Though the fire in him had far from calmed, it didn't threaten to engulf him anymore in a blind rage. Zane's hand still gripped his, while his other pressed gently against his cheek. The cooling remedy of his opposite's element soothed him further and he at last opened his eyes.

"Sorry…" His apology wasn't addressed only to Zane, but to everyone. He usually paid little to no mind to simplemindedness. But the words had provoked his core, and consequently provoked him.

"We're just glad you're okay," Nya said and everyone else concurred.

"This is a new experience for all of you," Sensei Wu put forth. "With the opening of your elemental cores and them having more influence over your bodies, your emotions are going to play a major part in how your powers react…" A brief nod towards Kai. "Some more strongly than others. And while we don't know the exact repercussions from this happening, we can most certainly guarantee that irrevocable changes will undergo within all of you. Correction, I mean _all of us. _Elemental Masters all over the world will feel their powers swell and manifest to some degree."

Garmadon eyed his son. "Lloyd, you are the Legendary Green Ninja of Creation, as well as the Master of Energy. Though you have the four elements corresponding with the elemental cycle taking place now, your powers are evenly balanced and capped off. Your sovereignty lies over Energy alone. Meaning, even though you have Lightning, _your_ Lightning will never be as potent as Jay's. Your core element, Energy, will be the only power to grow."

Well that was some news. But before anyone could comment on the matter, Steiner spoke up. "Sorry, but time is of the essence. The commander is still waiting." Thus, their trek resumed.

Deciding to hang back, Kai allowed Nya, Brad, and Lloyd to pass him. However, Zane stayed right at his side—vigilant and caring. "Kai, are you alright?" He asked tenderly, and the crimson ninja released an elongated sigh.

"Yeah…now I am. Damn, I guess I underestimated the influence of my element now that it's running amok inside me unchecked. And surprising still, Steiner retaliated in my defense when those chumps accosted us. Looks like she's warming up to us little by little, huh?"

Zane nodded. "Yes, and we must continue to express our gratitude to her."

Her idiom wasn't far off the mark either. People do fear what they don't understand, and have been doing so since the beginning of time. All of this could be proven through human evolutionary psychology. Over countless millennia, the world had always been fraught with danger. What was unknown, or not understood, could result in death.

Not every human was born with elemental powers and affinities. So those who weren't saw such attributes as afflictions instead and feared those imbued with these incredibly rare forms of diversity. And on average, there was no downside to being fearful, for people usually gained more than they lost from doing so. But that's not to say that some people didn't try to empathize, just that they were few and far between. Aversion to the unknown was usually safer, and this was applied broadly to the human psyche…and will continue to be passed on through each and every generation. So all in all, Kai couldn't be _too _upset by the soldiers' impertinence. He could only hope they would soon come to see that they were human just like them.

Kai lifted Zane's gloved hand and pressed his lips solidly against the smooth leather. The ice ninja's pure hazel eyes widened, and he blinked owlishly. "Kai…uh…"

The fire ninja observed his crush's reaction close, and was more than a little pleased when Zane got over his initial shock and smiled, pressing even closer to him as they walked. Kai's smirk was back. "Just wanted to express my gratitude to _you_, Diamond."

"I see…" Zane uttered. "But thanking me for what comes natural is unnecessary. That's not to say that I don't appreciate the sentiment, only…well…"

"Yes…?" Kai pressed, intrigued by the nindroid's sure admission to having instinctual urges.

With his adoring grin still in place, the white ninja wordlessly removed Kai's glove and then his too. Taking hold of his opposite's hand once more, Zane met Kai's flaming gaze. "…I want to feel… I want to feel…_everything_…from now on…"

Kai's heart pounded as he looked from Zane to their joined hands. It was then when it suddenly clicked that this was the very first time he had ever touched the nindroid's skin. Something he had only ever dreamt about. _I may even be the first besides his father… _He thought blissfully. The white ninja's hand was smooth and cool to the touch, creating a delightful equalizer to his overheated one. His fingers were gracefully long—slightly longer than his in fact, and the delicately white, unearthly beauty of it… How could someone's hand be so…_stunning_…? Something so simple, and yet so incredibly extraordinary all the same…

Kai lifted Zane's hand, his opposite's palm resting comfortably atop of his. The contrast was something to admire—summer tan against winter pale… The smirk on the red ninja's lips promptly faded and was replaced with a genuinely heartfelt smile as he placed his lips against the back of Zane's hand for a second time. This kiss was slightly prolonged this time, the brunet wanting to sear the feeling of the white ninja's skin against his lips to memory.

Despite the danger their circumstances had been wrought in, Fire and Ice basked in this wonderful moment. And for a time, it was just them… Safe and at peace. Opening his eyes—having closed them in his serenity, Kai graced Zane with his blazing depths. "And from now on…you will…" he promised, and the beautiful being smiled in return.

"Yes, from now on…"

Having finally reached the dome, Steiner keyed in a few strokes on a nearby console to allow her and her party access to the interior. But as soon as the twin electronic doors slid open, a tirade of voices could easily be heard from within.

"_Bill, you know I'm only here to help, right?"_

"_You can help by staying out of military affairs, Dr. Walker. Just as you physicians have protocols, so do we. Be mindful of that."_

"_Ja, ja. But given the current situation one would think standard regulations would matter very little. Soldier or politician, commoner or elitist. We all bleed the same in the end, as we are all in this together in the end."_

"Aaron…" Lieutenant Steiner's soft whisper of the foreign name suddenly had her in a jog, and the others picked up the pace also, with the voices growing louder and clearer with each step forward through the pristine and high-tech facility.

"_*sigh*…As much as I would like to agree with you, the regime specifically stated—"_

"_Ja, ja. Everything low-key, everything hush-hush. Heh… May that be why you are now seeking the aid of some Ninja, commander?"_

"_What?! How did you—"_

"Commander!" Steiner rounded the corner into a cavernous room with a shout, and the clan on her heels. The soldiers occupying the space immediately greeted their lieutenant with a proper salute, but Commander Hawkeye only turned to the group with a frown. Kai looked on curiously, at another man amongst the cluster of black-clad soldiers. He looked terribly out of place with his starched khaki slacks and his immaculate white dress shirt rolled-up at the cuffs. And his champagne-colored, silk vest and black tie only added to his posh and tailored look. But what caught the fire ninja's attention the most was the stranger's face. Boyishly handsome and fair-skinned, the friendliness and warmth the man radiated when he smiled at them was scarily familiar…

"Ah, there they are!" The man chirped happily in salutation, weaving a hand through his short, tawny blond locks. But then his bright, cobalt eyes swiveled to Steiner. "And there's my ripe, fine herring…" The adoration laced within the man's soothing accent was as tangible as it was heartfelt, and the clan could only gape as the female soldier blushed like a school girl.

"Aaron…" She looked like she was trying to regain her composure, though, and returned the loving greeting with a sharp incline of the head despite her rosy cheeks. But when the man—whom the clan could safely surmise was "Aaron"—opened his arms, however, Steiner looked positively torn. Again, it was apparent she was trying to reel herself in—to keep from expressing too much. Perhaps she was shy in the face of public affection, or maybe protocol demanded she remained dignified while in the presence of her superior and subordinates?

Well, whatever her reservation was it didn't last long, for she suddenly ran the short distance to Aaron's welcoming arms and jumped into his embrace. And the steamy kiss they shared clearly expressed their love and relief to see the other unharmed. While the other soldiers didn't comment on the display, Commander Hawkeye sure did with an exasperated sigh and a shake of his head.

Kai couldn't help but smirk. _Ha! Screw rules and regulations in the face of love, huh…_

When the two parted, Steiner stayed in Aaron's arms, breathless and happy. "Wha… What are you doing here? You said you were going to make rounds at the infirmary."

"I did. And everything's on the up n' up. A few _syg _(sick) as to be expected with the weather, and minor scrapes and bruises for some, but nothing serious after that trio was brought in—the mother, the daughter, and the dog. I'm on call, though. So if anything happens they'll be sure to contact me. But what you disclosed earlier over the phone really piqued my curiosity, Ada."

At that, Commander Hawkeye immediately narrowed his dark eyes at his understudy. "Yes, we were just about to discuss what you…_"disclosed"_, lieutenant."

Sensing her superior's ire, Ada moved to step away from her beau, but Aaron's protective hold on her was unrelenting. The younger man grinned at the commander. Though, the slight thinning of his eyes was a dead giveaway of his fearlessness before the hardened soldier. "Now, Bill, you should know that apt communication is important between a couple, especially one looking to jump the broom next year. So stiff upper lip if you don't want me to scratch your name from the guest list."

Unfazed and scowling still, Commander Hawkeye crossed his arms. However, Aaron too was undeterred and laughed outright at the elder's expression. "Besides, it's not like she told me _everything_. Give her a bit more credit than that," he went on. "I had my own suspicions of the Honeycomb's stability once I witnessed the barrier overhead flicker. I asked Ada about the generators' output and she said that you all were looking in to it. And that you may be receiving help from an outside source. I pieced it together from there."

"So you just _surmised_ Ninja, Dr. Walker?" Hawkeye asked, unconvinced, but Aaron only shrugged good-naturedly and nodded towards the clan.

"Well you know I'm not one to give into common gossip about nightly assassins and shadow-walkers. But these peeps be more than just Ninja—they're Elemental Masters." Friendly cobalt eyes found the fire ninja's gaze bravely and smiled. "After information from a reliable source was divulged to me years prior, I did my own research in order to bring me peace of mind…as well as to calm the other members of my family."

His gaze turned searching as he scanned over each and every individual member of the clan. "Family's important. And even though we Nordics don't like to pry into other peeps personal affairs, I took it upon myself to try and confirm something. Or rather…I took it upon myself to try and confirm the identity of _someone_—one of the supposed Elemental Masters. Ah…haven't seen my Norwegian cousin now for nearly five years, but I know I'll be able to recognize him…"

Kai's mouth fell open. "Wait so…"

"_You're related to Jay?!" _Everyone exclaimed at once, pointing surprisingly at the blond man.

And Aaron chuckled, eyes gleaming. "So he _is_ with you? Well where is he? Where's Jay?"

So that's why Aaron felt so familiar to Kai. His exuberance and positive energy emanated from him like a refreshing mist. But Jay had never mentioned Aaron. Hell, he never mentioned any of his relatives besides his parents. Then again, familial topics and issues were rarely discussed amongst the clan. Reason being because no one really asked. Such things were almost always kept on the backburner, only showing relevancy when the world was at stake or something.

Needless to say, this discovery had everyone's attention, especially Lieutenant Ada Steiner's. She peered up her fiancé with wide, honeyed eyes. "_Mein Gott_, Aaron! Are you sure?! Walker is an extremely common surname. So surely…" she then paused, mortified. "…No…don't tell me I nearly shot and killed one of my soon to be in-laws!?"

Aaron winced. "Whoa, seriously?"

"Enough of this mindless prattle!" Hawkeye ordered strictly, casting Steiner a withering glare. "Lieutenant, I specifically ordered you to make sure Walker—the _other_ Walker—was with them. Where is the blue ninja?"

Steiner saluted her superior, her stern countenance back in place. "Sir! I—"

"Then you'd better look at me and not her," Cole cut in, and Hawkeye shifted his penetrating gaze to the ninja leader. Cole stood firm and spoke calmly but resolutely. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, commander—and you too Aaron, but I told the lieutenant that Jay would not be coming with us. He's resting at the moment."

Worry instantly lined Aaron's face. "Is he hurt?" He asked, but Cole shook his head.

"No, just tired. He had a bad time during the evacuation."

"Hmph! We're all _tired_, Belmonte," Hawkeye growled. "We've all had _bad times_, but we endure and get through them. You all wanted to prove your usefulness and reliability, correct? Well I'm still not completely convinced. There is still work to be done."

Viridian depths hardened into cool cuts of jade. "And we will be more than happy to assist you and the people here," Cole countered. "Just leave Jay outta this! Isn't there a situation? Now, Steiner has already informed us of what's going on. The generators are malfunctioning, right? And you need our help in getting them back online. So just tell us what you need for us to do, so we can get started!"

Hawkeye snorted and glared at Cole belligerently for his rebuttal. But then, he too spoke candidly. "We need raw power and lots of it—lightning to be more precise. And we only have twelve hours to get it done before our reserve units start straining, and then we really will have panic and discord on our hands." He turned to one of the soldiers. "Harkness, bring up the display."

At once, the soldier did what was ordered of him, his fingers flashing across the computer console he was stationed at. "Reports have already been sent in that the meteor showers have begun wrecking havoc all over Ninjago's surface," Hawkeye continued. "And looking at you, Red One…I'd assume the reports are correct."

Kai nodded. "Firestorm, meteor shower…seems to be one in the same. So yeah, it's happening."

A holographic diaphragm soon flickered onto the wide screen of the monitor at the front of the room and Commander Hawkeye gestured to it. "This here is a picture of the generators located below us. Our engineers have done all they could to get them up and running, but their efforts were proven moot. We now only have one option available to us…"

The screen changed and a holographic bird's eye view of New Ninjago City was displayed on the monitor. Three locations blipped and were zeroed-in on and highlighted. "These three relay stations you see onscreen are our only hope. But thanks to the electrical storm from earlier, they've suffered power outages as we have already tried to tap into their energy from here. So what we need is for someone to go topside and travel to each of these three relay stations and get them up and running again, and to do that they're going to need close to 700,000 volts each."

After Hawkeye finished the briefing, he turned to regard Cole stonily. "Now, Belmonte…out of everyone here, who do you propose is best suited for this mission?"

When Cole said nothing, Hawkeye approached the black ninja and stood before him. His dark eyes became darker if possible as he stared hard at Cole. "You're the leader of this clan, correct? And as such, it falls on your shoulders on how to augment and utilize the ones who follow you to the best of your ability. I want you to understand that before I even thought of you all, I exhausted every alternative that came to mind in an effort to do things ourselves without your help. However, I just wanted to inform you all of this crisis before I made my own moves. So know that if you decide not to involve your clan, I have a team of twelve ready and equipped with voltage packs to go back to the surface and try to complete this mission."

Heartbeats of silence passed with nothing being said. And the more seconds that passed, the angrier Kai got. Until finally Cole shook his head. "My clan is comprised of more than just people who follow me, commander," he said lowly. "These are my friends—my extended family. And I absolutely refuse to sacrifice anyone…_especially Jay._"

"_Yeah! Fuck that!" _Kai erupted, eyes blazing. "B'sides this mission is just plain suicide to begin with! And who's to say if those relay stations haven't already been destroyed!"

"We won't know until we get there," Hawkeye shot back. "And isn't it better to try than to do nothing and wait here for death?"

"Then I'll go."

Everyone turned to the Green Ninja, for it was he who spoke up. Brad grabbed Lloyd's arm fearfully. "What? Lloyd, no…"

The blonde's face was drawn into a stern line, but he still managed to assure his former classmate with a stable grin. "It's alright, Brad," he said, and then leveled his determined gaze on his clan. "I'm the Green Ninja of Creation, remember? I have Lightning. And while it may not be as strong as Jay's, I'm sure I can pull this mission off. And what's more…"

Lloyd's dark, blood rubies narrowed at Cole's emerald stare, "…we're Ninja. We protect and serve the people regardless of the odds of survival. And if one of us can go in the place of twelve, then that's a no brainer, don't you think? But I will agree with you on one thing, Cole… Jay stays. I'd much rather go myself than to send my mother-figure through a meteor-ravaged city."

"Well said, bud. But what kind of mother-figure would I be if I let my son-figure go on a mission that was purely designed for me?"

Everyone snapped their heads around as two newcomers entered the room. _"Jay!"_

Bright and beautiful sapphire eyes disappeared into happy crescents as a 100-watt smile split the lightning ninja's face. Jay lifted his hand in greeting. "Hey guys! Why'd you leave me behind? Wait, don't answer that…" A playful frown twisted the brunet's lips as he pointed an accusatory finger in Cole's direction. "…It was _that_ guy's doing, wasn't it?"

Despite the mirth in Jay's voice, Kai could see the color gradually drain from his older brother's face as he stared at the blue ninja. Another scent wafted through the air and assaulted the fire ninja's enhanced olfactory sense… Dread. Pure, unadulterated dread. Something deathly haunted Cole for him to pull such a look, as if he knew something the others didn't.

"Jay…what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting." Cole's voice was surprising calm, even with his paling countenance. And if Jay noticed the ninja leader's mounting dismay, he didn't show it.

"I did," he replied easily, still using that light-hearted cadence. "And I tell ya those forty-five minutes of dream time were God-sent! I feel much better than I did before, so thanks for suggesting it. But c'mon, Cole-man, if something like this happens you gotta tell me. Don't just leave me hangin'."

Cole visibly made an effort to swallow. "Jay, listen…I—"

"Yeah, I know. All in good faith—easily forgiven!" Jay interrupted, and then patted the shoulders of the soldier standing next to him. "Good thing I had my buddy, Liam, here to explain everything when I woke up. Though I do admit I kinda gave the poor guy a scare when I pulled a kunai on him and stuff… Sorry again for being a ninja, Foxy!"

The young soldier blanched as well as blushed as Jay laughed merrily beside him. "Uh—N-No, the pleasure was all mine… I-I-I mean! Like I said before, no hard feelings. After all, i-it was my fault for being curious about you and invading your personal space like that, sir—I mean, Jay…"

Jay teasingly nudged the blushing lad in the ribs with an elbow and left his side, stepping further into the room. He swept his ocean gaze over his clan and the other occupants of the room. "Now I know what's going down, but there's something else you guys don't…know…"

Jay stopped mid-sentence and blinked, his sights resting on Aaron. Kai watched as the supposed relative swallowed and approached Jay with a curious tilt of his head and thinned eyes. _"__Min...du sikker vokset, at du har, Jay..." _(My...you sure have grown, that you have, Jay...)

Jay's lips fell open into a silent gasp as he gave the tawny-haired man a quick once over. _"Aaron…?Har en jule mirakel kom tidlig eller hva ?! Herregud! Aaron!" _(Aaron…? Has a Christmas miracle come early or what?! Oh my God! Aaron!)

The two reunited Nordics embraced joyously and most of all _loudly,_ with each speaking fluently in their respective native tongues in conversational tandem. And by golly was it a sight to lo and behold for everyone in the room. For everything expressed between the two Walkers was with elaborate hand gestures and ecstatic tones. It was like everyone—soldier and ninja alike—had faded from existence and they were the only ones there, talking and laughing with each other like it was sunny Saturday afternoon at a ritzy pub.

Kai soundly found himself in a bewildered daze. To hear and see the two men before him express themselves so _happily,_ made it seem like they weren't all knocking on Death's door and everything in the world was peaches and cream. It was warm… It was touching… It was relaxing… It was soothing… Jay's eyes sparkled like they never had before, and his smile was more than genuine. It was bursting with life and renewal!

And soon…very soon the fire ninja found himself smiling. He came to realize that he didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want to disrupt the uplifting atmosphere the two men had created. For this was a part of Jay's personification: The optimism, the hope, the cheer, the geniality. Just everything wholesome and good emanated from these two happy souls.

…_Positive-thinking…*sigh*…little bro…_

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Aaron abruptly switched back to English and led Jay over to Steiner. "As I'm sure you've already met, let me introduce you formally to my fiancé, Jay. This raven-haired goddess is Ada Steiner, and we are due to be married next summer."

At the praise and soft grin her fiancé delivered her way, the lieutenant promptly blushed. And that blushed only continued to spread as Jay gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Wow, this is just amazing…" he breathed. "…I knew you'd have a pretty name, lieutenant, I just never would've guessed it would be "Ada". German, right?"

"Ah…y-yes. But only half. My mother is Japanese you see."

Jay grinned. "I see. So the big day is during the summertime of next year? When and where exactly, I'll have to make sure to attend."

"You'd better!" Aaron said, shooting his cousin a mock-glare. "Since it's on the week of our family reunion. You know, the one you've been missing in attendance from the last five years? In Europia—Wellbridge to be exact. July 27th."

"Hey! I said I was sorry, Mr. Surgeon/Diagnostician!" Jay cried back, releasing Ada's hand. "Tch!...Still think that's just an excuse to cut people open knowing you… But, yeah…a lots happened. I'm really sorry my mom and dad had to attend those functions alone."

"_Ja, ja…" _Aaron dismissed with a wave of his hand, "…so I've gathered. But we can discuss more of the same later. First, we need to make sure there _will_ be a wedding and address the crisis at hand."

"Don't worry, there will be…without a doubt," Jay replied strongly, his sapphires gleaming with a knowing strength. "Just…give me a sec to get my thoughts together…been thrown for one helluva a loop here… Hey, Liam? You might want to go ahead and tell them the latest news, okay?"

The young soldier stationed by the door readily jumped at the sound of his name. Though he tried to look battle-hardened and worn as he saluted to the commander, the evident blush staining his cheeks worked greatly against him. "Uh—r-right! Sir! Commander, sir! Report just in from the Honeycomb's engineers, sir!"

Everyone immediately perked up, and Hawkeye hurriedly gestured for his subordinate to continue. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir! They report that the generators' transfluxor coils are not responding! Thus, even if you were to give the relay stations above ground ample power, the generators here lack the necessary energy to retrieve it! Sir!"

"What?!" Hawkeye bellowed indignantly, and despair swathed the group in an abysmal fog. And here they were hoping for good news. Instead, however, they were delivered irrevocable odds and deemed damned if they did and damned if they didn't. So what then? What could possibly be done to change things around?

"And that's one of the main reasons why you can't go top-side in my stead, Lloyd."

Everyone looked to Jay to see him standing before Lloyd with his hand on the Green Ninja's shoulder. Jay beamed. "Because your acting role is going to be here, serving as a conduit for the generators."

"A conduit?" Zane whispered, perplexed. But his confusion lasted a mere millisecond before realization dawned. "Ah! Jay! Yes, that's brilliant!"

_Huh? What is? What's going on…? _Kai wondered, and he wasn't the only one. The soldiers and other clan members openly expressed their bewilderment, until Sensei Garmadon calmed the masses down.

"Jay, please go into detail. Please explain your course of action."

The Master of Lightning nodded. "With pleasure."

And as things turned out, Jay's plan was surprisingly simple and extremely straightforward. Acting as the generators' conduit, Lloyd would be stationed in the Generator Room below. He would then use his element of Energy to coincide with Jay's Lightning once the blue ninja would reach a relay station. And by doing so, the raw energy produced would then be channeled through Lloyd and into the Honeycomb's generators. This would be done three times, as there were three relay stations. And almost everyone else had their parts to play too.

Given Nya's structural intelligence in engineering, she was to work alongside the engineers and make sure the transfluxor coils were attached to Lloyd properly. Zane was to monitor Lloyd's Energy output and input to guarantee the Green Ninja's safety as well as to regulate the amount of Energy needed. And Kai was especially glad that he could help. Because of the extreme amount of energy and power the generators would exude during the process, they were going to heat up fairly quickly. Thus, it was the Master of Fire's responsibility to absorb the generators' heat into his body, so that they wouldn't malfunction and disrupt the transfer. And that was it. That was the plan that was going to save them all.

Jay placed his hands on his hips, his brow furrowed pensively as he eyed his friends and extended family. "I'm the Master of Lightning, and I'm also the fastest one here. I'll exit to the surface from the fifth entrance since from there it's only twelve miles to the first relay station…and the other two are ten miles apart each—forming a triangle in the northwest part of the city. I can do it…" He lifted his right hand and stared at it as a powerful coil of Lightning surrounded it as his behest. "..I can do it."

"_Kaasan…" _Lloyd stepped to Jay and braced his hands on his mother-figure's shoulders. "I get it. Yes, I do, but…"

"I'm coming back, Lloyd," Jay assured, a broad and gentle smile curving his lips. "I'm not going up there to die. I'm going up there to make sure everyone down here lives."

"Even if it could be a fool's errand?" Aaron put forth, worry and care for his cousin darkening his once radiant face.

But Jay only continued to smile. "We won't know until we try, right? And remember what Grammy Pearl taught us, Aaron: _"__A time of war and contempt's come, a time of folk gone wrong. We needs to pay good with good. Who stands by idly does evil as if."" _At the blonde's cocked eyebrow, though, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "A little out of context I know, but you get my drift."

Aaron chuckled. _"Ja, ja… _I'm just surprised that you remembered that is all…" Cobalt met sapphire beseechingly. "Keep your promise, Jay. Come back."

"I will."

"I'm coming with you," Cole stated firmly, his green depths fierce and unrelenting.

Jay sighed, though his smile remained intact as he broke away from Lloyd and Aaron and moved to stand before his best friend. "Oh…Cole… No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be able to keep up with you just fine."

"No, you won't. You tried, remember? And I can feel it. I'm much faster than I once was. And…I need to stay focused…and your presence will only serve as a distraction. That's why I'd feel much better if you stayed here—where I know you're safe."

Cole shook his head roughly. "I can't do that, Jay. I can't send you out there alone. I need to be beside you—looking out for you! What if something—"

"Do you believe in me?" Jay asked, and Cole only faltered for a second before nodding straight away.

"Yes! Of course I do, but—"

Jay reached out to touch Cole's arm. "Then that's all I need. If you believe in me right up until the very end, then I can use that as even more incentive to get back. So I don't disappoint you."

All the resistance seemed to leave Cole then in the face of Jay adamancy, and he placed a hand over the one that was holding his arm. "Alright…" the ninja leader finally conceded, "…just focus on coming back. That's all."

As the two slowly detached from each other, Steiner walked over and took Jay's hand. "You should be fitted with the proper communication so that you'll be able to contact us once you've reached the first relay station," she said, and Jay nodded.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly threw his mouth. "C'mon then. Once I'm wired, I'll leave immediately."

And with that, the soon to be in-laws made their way out of the room, with the blue ninja unexpectedly tugging on Liam's arm and dragging the young and still blushing soldier out with them. A respectable silence reigned supreme over the occupants in the Central Control Center…until one by one…the soldiers lifted their hands in salute at the departed…including Commander Hawkeye.

"Godspeed, Jay Walker."

Kai closed his flaming depths and sent up a silent prayer to the Heavenly Father who governed them all:

_God…please cast your divine protection over our little brother… Please ensure his safety, and guide him back to us when this is over… I beg of you… Don't take him…_

* * *

**Author's Note: I watch a little too much **_Hetalia _**in case you guys didn't notice. I used a huge Demark reference when in portrayal Aaron, so I figured I might as well call it out. Yay, Nordics! Yay, Scandihoovians! BTW, Danish people are extremely happy and good-natured people! I adore 'em! Please leave your thoughts!**


	23. Watching and Waiting

**Author's Note: Okay! For this chapter I wanted to shed a bit more light on Seven Deities before going back to the Ninja. I hope you all enjoy! And as always thank you very much for your continued support!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence…"—George Washington_

_**Chapter 23 ~ Watching and Waiting**_

It would definitely make one think…had the humans of Ninjago ever faced a world-wide crisis such as this…? To have destruction rain down from the sky—from the distant oblivion that was space? No, it was safe to say they hadn't. Records show that not since prehistoric times had Ninjago's surface been riddled with meteorites. Long before GOD had created Adam whom did sire the next born, from which breeched from the womb of Eve.

And yet, here they were again, now testing not only the animal kingdom, but the Kingdom of Man as well. But it was strange… Despite their anxious endeavor to lay waste to the silent and empty city below, the heavens from which they came were surprisingly peaceful, even beautiful. Swathed in dark colors of black, silver, and streaks of blue, the flaming rocks imbued with Mana descended with powerful elegance and finality, cutting through cemented and stout skyscrapers like they were made from wet paper. And upon impact, a deafening explosion of green and a flash of white would commence, subsequently spraying clouds of translucent spores of the same mysterious jade into the atmosphere.

The ground shook. The air shook. And fires erupted in patches all across the city. And those flames stretched higher and higher, licking the sky with happiness and affection until their smoky trails formed new clouds. But there was one who sat amidst the destruction. On high upon a building still standing erect and proud, knelt a young woman of cocoa skin. Her plethora of black braids was interwoven intricately and meticulously through her scalp, the crystal-beaded ends reaching just passed the middle of her back.

Her eyes were closed in intense concentration, her brow peppered with sweat despite the cold wind assaulting her lovely yet scarred face. Her gloved hands clenched tightly into fists in her lap as yet another meteorite sailed over her head, missing her and the building she perched upon. Instead, it collided with the building in front of her—a public library. A blast of crushed emerald and blinding white later and the spores were released along with the singed and burning pages of books.

The wind blew harshly all of a sudden, sweeping a mixed cluster of spores and pages in its gales. _"I am the end of all things…the wind that brings chaos…" _A deep and wraithlike voice uttered, the sound like a tickling whisper in the woman's pierced ears. _"…Allow me to destroy you too…Athena…"_

The woman opened her eyes slowly, her long, dark lashes lifting to reveal twin steel blue orbs. Her lips pulled into a stern line of disapproval when she spied the dark greenish tint amongst the swirling nor'easters. "You shouldn't be here, Zelus. You should be with the others. Leaving the city."

Taking on a new purpose, the winds shifted and began circling the female deity's knelt figure, the voice within them still carrying the same ethereal and piercing edge. _"I do things my own way… The wind will always go where it pleases… You know this… And besides…" _Just then, the poisoned gales took a dark, sinister shape and formed a man crouched behind Athena. The man's pale lips twisted into a cruel smirk as he let his breath ghost along the shell of his comrade's ear. His long, black hair tousled in the passing current before falling to frame his handsome visage in a beautiful, velvet curtain of ink. "…I knew you couldn't just _leave_," Zelus went on. "Not when your element is calling oh so sweetly to you… So tell me, Athena. What exactly are you doing here? Come to revel in the destruction your element is causing?"

Athena nary blinked at the other deity's snide remark, though, her scowl did darken. So much so, that the scar along her left cheek turned stark white against her bronze skin. And at that moment, another meteor made its presence known, careening with deadly purpose and accuracy towards the building the two deities had affixed themselves. Coming from the right, aiming for the bulk of the roof—surely it would hit…

But before its flaming mass could even brush up against the outer rim of the building, Athena halted its boisterous descent, suspending the gargantuan rock with her power. And why would it not heed her command? Cosmic was her esoteric element after all… She stood up wordlessly and dusted some stray debris from her belted black jeans, prompting Zelus to rise as well and step away from her. Athena's pace was leisured but confident as she approached the rock covered with reddish-blue fire, and without hesitation or fear…reached through the flames to touch the meteorite's scolding hot surface. The silver rings encircled around the exposed fingers of her gloved hand began to glint and pulse with a pale blue light. And at once, the fire dissipated in wisps, leaving the glowing green spores in their wake.

She plucked one of them off the rock and scrutinized it intently. "Every Elemental Master knows that the best way to become attuned with one's element is to be amidst it through its natural occurrences, Zelus. But, I admit…that's only one of the reasons why I'm here."

The tall, raven-haired man walked the short distance to stand beside his fellow deity and looked over the mysterious spores also, his arms folding across the silver dragon head emblems of his green ninja robes. "So…this is mankind's evolutionary conduit? The one Clouse spoke of?"

"Yes. These things will supposedly herald the dawn of a new age for this world. New powers for us Elemental Masters, genetic mutations for men… But there's something else as well—something our father warned us about before his passing, if you recall."

Zelus' dark, green eyes narrowed, the golden flecks within them glinting. "Chen may've been yours and everyone else's father, Athena. But he wasn't mine."

The wind howled. Powerful enough to disturb the duo's hair and rustle their clothes. Athena turned her head to look at the male deity, the beads attached to her braids chiming harmoniously as they clinked together. "Yes. I know you weren't born dead like the rest of us, Zelus. Father revived you and brought you home to us when you were seventeen. But regardless of that, you've been with us for the past eight years, making you just as much as part of the family as anyone else. You are a deity. Ergo, Father dubbed you Zelus."

But despite Athena's gentle tone, Zelus just sneered at her and flicked his wrist dismissively. "Back to the subject at hand," he spat, frowning. "If you're referring to before Chen left us to go and host his tournament on some distant island, where he subsequently got himself killed I might add. He did speak of: _"Seizing control of the Darkness when it comes". _Just what does that all entail exactly? He never elaborated." A wickedly, cruel upturn of the lips again. "Y'know…before his _murder_."

Athena's expression darkened once more. Such disrespect. And not only after Chen had revived Zelus and gave him a second chance at life. But he also brought him into their little clan and fed him, clothed him, bathed him. And just basically put a roof over his head and provided everything for him to live comfortably. And that included giving him the extra training he desired. And yet… Athena's left hand clenched at her side as she tried to reel in her mounting wrath. Getting enraged and emotional right now was unwise… No matter how badly she wanted to ram her fist into his ungrateful mug.

She decided to just answer his question. "I cannot say for sure," she admitted truthfully. "It's been something I've been ruminating about since the words were divulged. But Morpheus is our seer, and has been feeling very worried as of late. So much so that he's developed insomnia. Not even Apollo's most soothing melodies have been able to lull him to sleep. And troubling still, Persephone told me just yesterday that her blood was beginning to stir…"

Zelus closed his eyes in thought. "Hmm…interesting. But not interesting enough to deter me from my current goal…" He turned away from Athena and the meteorite, his long, black scarf fluttering behind him. He then pulled his green mask up to cover the lower half of his face. "Get rid of that stupid rock, but make sure it doesn't hit any of the relay stations nearby."

Athena's brow furrowed as she eyed the Master of Wind suspiciously. But nonetheless, did what was instructed of her and sent the meteorite brutally into Wolf's Networks Station instead. She rejoined her fellow deity who was stationed at the building's edge and peered at his profile. If there were some redeeming qualities to Zelus' character, it was his determination and unrivaled focus. And those penetrating green and golden peppered orbs were centered on the city below.

"You keep mentioning goals, but have yet to share them with us…" she said with thinned eyes. "What do you aspire to achieve, Zelus? Y'know…before _your murder_."

The male deity merely scoffed at the obvious threat. "Death will not claim me again until I will it to," he arrogantly declared. "But if only to stop your bitching, I'll tell you."

Zelus undeterred gaze continued to roam the streets below, until stopping at an entrance of a dark tunnel. He smirked wickedly behind his mask. "The rats have fled to their nest underground," he voiced lowly. "And what better way to flush out vermin but by eliminating the source of their vitality…"

Athena's eyes widened as she stared at the masked deity. All of them had been informed of New Ninjago City's populace's plan to take shelter in their underground metropolis for the duration of the meteor shower…and that their enemies were helping them. Now normally she wouldn't care about the citizens of this city as was decreed by Chen long ago that the deities were to always be neutral—never picking a side and caring about only their own. However, Zelus' meddling would pose a serious problem for them if it went awry.

"You were given no such orders to act on your own in this way!" The female deity cried, her temper flaring. "Have you've forgotten that the destined Master of Mana is with them?! And that Lord Clouse wants him _alive_! By tampering with the underground city's power source, you've put the mission in jeopardy! What exactly are you trying to pull by doing this?! I should crack your skull!"

Zelus abruptly tore his gaze away from the tunnel to glare heatedly into Athena's furious, steel blue depths. "What did I tell you about your stupid bitching, _onna_!? Cool your humongous tits!"

"Shut up! And who do you think brought the bitch outta me, _idiota_! Explain yourself right now!"

Zelus grabbed Athena's wrist and lifted it, tugging the wrathful woman forcefully towards him. "The rats, _onna_! Those sorry excuses for Ninja! One's whiskers will twitch and come scurrying up to the surface to see what's wrong. And although Apollo was less than forthcoming about his encounter with the blue ninja, Eros' diarrhea of the mouth filled in the gaps. The Master of Lightning had been left traumatized from the experience, so I doubt he'll show. Which leaves only one other likely fat rat to come in his stead…"

Athena blinked up at Zelus, realization dawning. "What? You mean… You're talking about the Green Ninja of Creation…"

At the mere mention of the powerful title, Zelus' belligerent gaze turned poisoned—not even the golden flecks could be seen. "That blond-haired, red-eyed shitlord… I will let him recharge the relay stations. And once the last one activates and he makes to return to his nest, basking in his triumph…I will take his head as well as his title. And with this…" Zelus suddenly reached into his sash to retrieve an object, and then lifted his hand to show a beautiful, jewel-like orb to his fellow deity, "…Chen's little going away present, I will absorb the Natural Elements roosting inside his headless corpse and then transfer their powers to me."

"The Amber…" Athena breathed, taking in the magical, fossilized tree resin clutched between the male deity's fingers. "Father had been synthesizing and using apothecary formulae in order to stabilize the orb for years… But he never said his research was completed…" She frowned and shook her head. "It's much too dangerous to use, Zelus. The consequences could be deadly. And who's to say if your body is even capable of handling an additional four elements? The whole process could be suicide!"

Ever firm and resolute, Zelus gave a confident bark of laughter and tucked the Amber back into his sash. "Don't take me for a fool, Athena. Though you and Chen may've been close, he entrusted the Amber's continued research to me, knowing my precious goals in life. He wished for me to achieve them, though why was beyond me. I'm just glad he didn't prove a hindrance to my aspirations… But regardless, I made sure it's ready. Sadly, however, once it takes on the power of the Natural Elements, its magical properties will dissolve, reducing it to nothing more than plain old amber. Therefore, it can only be used once and never again."

"Zelus…" Athena searched the wind master's gaze, watching as the dark poison lifted from the green—fortitude and zeal causing the golden flecks to return. Determination or obstinacy? Focus or obsession? Why was it so hard for her to tell the difference now? But more than that, if what Zelus had said were true, then why couldn't he understand Chen's reasoning? Was it so difficult to fathom a father's love and his wanting to ensure his children were happy and achieved their goals? And doing everything in his power to help?

A great concern weighed heavy on her heart. For in spite of Zelus' words, his dreams seemed extremely risky. For it was obvious he was trying to go against fate. He wasn't born with the Natural Elements inside him like the green ninja was. So to try to obtain such power superficially had disaster written all over it. But then again…hadn't they all gone against fate? They were all supposed to be dead, after all, and yet here they all were with blood and breath coursing healthily through them.

Athena's conflicted musings dispersed, however, when Zelus unexpectedly released her wrist and instead cradled her left cheek, his cold, gloved thumb sliding across the woman's elongated scar. She inhaled a quick and startled breath as her perplexed, steel blues met the green and peppered gold irises once more.

"Hmm…do you fear for my safety, O Wrathful Queen?" He whispered huskily. "When only a few moments ago you threatened to pummel me to death?"

At the slight thinning of his eyes, Athena knew right then and there that the male deity was patronizing her. But even as she knew this, her body still became hot and her cheeks instantly warmed with a blush. Mortified, she opened her mouth to argue, but only managed to stutter out a few discombobulated words. "N-No! That's—that's not… What are you…?"

"Hmm…?" Zelus' thumb caressed her cheek a second time. And he even went as far as to curl his other arm around her waist. Athena gasped at her comrade's sudden advance, her blush darkening and making her scar turn stark white against her chocolaty skin again. She was being teased—toyed with! Zelus was a bastard and a hundred times worse than Dionysus! If Dionysus was an asshole, then Zelus was the KING of Assholes! If Dionysus was a shitlord, then Zelus was the ALMIGHTY Shitlord!

Becoming flustered and increasingly annoyed by the deity before her, as well as her body's accumulated heat, Athena wretched herself free with an angry shout. Harsh pants escaped through her gritted teeth as she glared with obvious abhor at Zelus' utter display of aloofness. For there was absolutely no shame or regret for what he just did. And what made the happening even more resentful, was the inexplicable shiver that wracked Athena's body as the icy air hit her heated skin. Because…though as condescending as it was, the wind master's embrace had provided momentary warmth.

Athena sucked her teeth and played off her embarrassment the best she could by dusting off some imaginary lint from her blue and white tank top. She was more upset with herself really, for her treacherous body had betrayed her yet again in the face of Zelus' pompous antics. It was happening too much as of late too… And she hadn't the stomach to understand why her body reacted the way it did, or why her heart both fluttered with joy and pounded with nervousness. But one thing was for sure… She didn't like it. She _absolutely _didn't like it.

Having collected herself, she gave her fellow deity her half-hearted attention and shrugged. "While your intuition may be a possibility, it's only that. There is no guarantee the green ninja or _any _ninja will show. What if the military sends someone or an entire squad to investigate the relay stations?"

"Not a bad assumption," Zelus began steadily. "But if the Ninja are following Sensei Wu's teachings, then their hearts will bleed for the weaker mortals. The red-eyed little shit will come."

Athena tucked a few stray braids back behind her ear in a nonchalant manner, while in essence she was very much intrigued. "You sound like you know that from experience…"

It was a subtle invitation to elaborate, but it soon became apparent that her comment was readily ignored. "It's getting louder and more annoying out here… How long until this meteor shower finishes?"

Athena tried not to let her disappointment show. If only the asshole wasn't so secretive all the time. It wasn't like he was anti-social or anything, for he had most definitely interacted with all of them over the past eight years. He trained with them, he sparred with them. They all shared their meals together and spent time socializing when missions weren't being handed out. But as for getting to know Zelus on a deep, emotional level, it seemed strictly forbidden. The other deities knew very little about the Master of Wind's past, which was a shame because they all had been curious since he _had_ one.

Zelus was different in this regard. Unlike the other deities who had been under Chen's care since they were babies, Zelus spent seventeen whole years of his life without them. What did he do during this time? Where were his parents? Did he _have _parents? How did he die? _Why_ did he die? Just how did he live his previous life? And…what was his birth name…? None of these questions were ever answered, not even Apollo knew much about Zelus regardless of how close they've become. Dionysus had lost interest and Persephone as well. Eros had tried to pester more details out of him, but after a not-so-gentle retaliation on Zelus' part, the saucy blond backed off too. Morpheus like Athena on the other hand, never lost his curiosity. And although, the former had the power to delve into peoples' minds, he respected all his friends' privacy. Well…to a certain extent anyway…

_Sweet little brother…_

Athena was really starting to worry about the youngest of their family. Morpheus' powers kept changing—developing and adding on to what he could already do. First was the manipulation of Sand, which was the core of his elemental prowess. But then he had unexpectedly developed clairvoyance when he was only seven years old. He had suffered throughout the following years with bouts of chronic migraines. With Chen and the rest of the family doing all they could to soothe his aches and pains. And Morpheus had bravely endured and thankfully, became accustomed to his newfound power. It was then that Chen had announced the youngest as the Family Seer. But it hadn't stopped there… At fourteen, telepathy came next, and with it more agonizing pain for Morpheus to go through. Chen had adjusted his training regimen then—something that challenged more of the mind instead of the body. And through continued perseverance, force of will, and loving support from the clan, which included Zelus at the time (even if it was half-assed), Morpheus steadily recovered and mastered even that new aspect of his power as well.

And now, right on time…seven years later on his 21st birthday, which occurred five months ago in July, another more mysterious power had engulfed the young Egyptian. Dreams. But not just ordinary dreams obviously, dreams that gave glimpses into the past, present, and future. Athena didn't know all the specifics of Morpheus' new ability, as the Family Seer had yet to master it completely. But something had happened to Apollo. When they had all reunited upon Lord Clouse's command to retreat from New Ninjago City, the Master of Sound and Lightning had been completely livid at Morpheus for interrupting his fight with the blue ninja or "blue bastard" from what the musician had snarled, for apparently he had shown Apollo a "meaningless dream".

An argument had quickly ensued between the couple, with Morpheus blurting out that he couldn't just stand by and watch as two brothers—_twin_ brothers murdered each other in cold blood, even if it wasn't his right to interfere. Athena remembered the deathly silence that had followed. Apollo's mask… Ever since the day he had learned of Chen's murder from Clouse and the fact that he resembled one of the Ninja responsible for their father's death, had caused him to hate the way he looked. He had vowed to kill Jay Walker then, and donned a white mask to seal that promise.

It was easy to deduce why Apollo had classified Morpheus' interference as a "meaningless dream". He didn't want to find out he was _actually_ related to one of Chen's killers. And the way the blue ninja had been left "traumatized from the experience"…

"_Onna_…I don't like being ignored…"

Athena promptly rolled her eyes at her brusque companion. _Asshole…now you know how I feel…_she scoffed mentally. But, whatever. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her element, sending her mind to distant cosmos of space and the orbit around Ninjago's sphere. The assault was still happening in earnest, meteors turned meteorites careening through the atmosphere all over the world.

She opened her eyes and looked at Zelus passively. "It will be a while before the shower reaches its climax, maybe another two hours or so."

Zelus nodded. "Fine. You will stay with me until then. Your only role is keeping the relay stations safe from destruction. Leave the green ninja to me. Don't interfere."

Oooooo, the nerve of this man! How dare he order her around as if she was beneath him! She opened her mouth to snap at him that she wasn't his goddamn servant, when he suddenly broke into laughter. She gawked at him for a long moment, wondering why this particular round of guffaws wasn't nearly as sinister as all his others. Why did he sound genuinely pleased and content all of a sudden?

Athena withheld a flinch as his fingers touched her chin and pushed upward to close her gaping mouth. She blinked up at him confusedly, suddenly willing for him to remove his mask so that she could see the entirety of his face. His eyes were…slightly less menacing for some reason… But why?

"You wouldn't make a very good ninja, Athena," he said. "Your emotions play across your face too easily, allowing everyone to see what lurks within the depths of your heart. That's dangerous, as well as foolish. You never know who could be watching."

Athena only continued to stare silently at Zelus. His cool, gloves fingers moved…again to her left cheek, a caress to her scar. "For instance, when you zoned-out, you were clearly thinking about the others—or _fretting_ to be more precise, especially about Morpheus and Apollo. Tell me I'm wrong."

Athena's heart pounded hard in her chest, and she abruptly turned away from the other deity. She bit her lip to stifle a grimace of sadness. It just wasn't fair. How come she wasn't allowed to get close to him, while he just stood there and read her like a book? Eight years… For eight fucking years she had tried to get him to open up—to share a little bit about himself. But all of her attempts had been cruelly met with a door being slammed in her face. Figuratively and literally speaking. Was she lacking something? Was she worthy of his friendship, but not of his trust? And if so…what was she to do about it?

"…Don't worry. The others said they refused to leave without us. So soon we'll all be able to return home…together. So rest easy, O Wrathful Queen."

What? Was he really trying to cheer her up now? A small, rueful smile graced the woman's lips. Zelus really was an asshole… But he was an asshole she cared about… That much she couldn't deny. She inclined her head in a brief nod, letting the other know she had heard him. A somewhat comfortable silence ensued then. Well…as much silence as could be wrought what with the havoc of the shooting stars in all.

"…Persephone's not cooking tonight, is she?" Zelus suddenly asked, a hint of wariness in his voice.

Athena smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, the cold finally starting to get to her. "No," she replied shortly.

"Good. …Who is then? You?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The wind howled again, but somehow Athena felt a little bit warmer. And so the two deities watched and waited amongst the falling stars. They watched and waited amidst the destruction for the appearance of the Green Ninja of Creation.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmm…I think I made it pretty obvious who Zelus is, right? XP Please leave your thoughts! **


	24. Sacrifice

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, everyone! I got sick again, and then I got busy with life while I was sick. FUN TIMES! Anway, I'm back with another chapter for Unexpected. I've been concentrating on this particular story due to A) popular demand, B) crucial plot points are up ahead, and C) my own eagerness to get more of this story told. But don't worry! I haven't forgotten about Ninjalogy at all. I have been working a little here and there on it and plan to release the finale of Look But Don't Touch in all due time. So please, I ask for your continued patience and support. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, favs, and follows too, people! I love ya!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_There is a magnet in your heart that will attract true friends. That magnet is unselfishness, thinking of others first; when you learn to live for others, they will live for you…"—Paramahansa Yogananda_

_**Chapter 24 ~ Sacrifice**_

Jay sat on the surface of an examination table near topless, having shrugged off his ninja robes and tunic, leaving him in nothing but his fishnet tank. Lieutenant Steiner ambled about the room collecting various supplies and electrical equipment, while Liam Foxworth—the young soldier previously assigned to the Ninja's quarters to be Jay's informant, and subsequently have been tagging along with the blue ninja ever since—stood on alert at his post by the door.

Jay observed the freckled-face soldier with a fair amount of amusement as the latter fidgeted near the door. Quite often he would "subtly" glance in Jay's direction, blush, and then quickly avert his bright green eyes to his boots, only to repeat the whole process all over again a few seconds later. So yeah, the lightning master found the soldier amusing.

He honestly didn't understand what the guy's deal was. But since he was feeling playful and had nothing else better to do at the moment while he waited for Ada, he decided to call the other man out on his strange behavior. Jay leaned back and braced his hands behind him on the table while crossing his long legs in a relaxed manner. "Yo, Foxy! What's up, man? What's got you all hot and bothered?"

At this, the young soldier sputtered almost incoherently. "N-Nothing, Jay—sir! I-I-I ju—just… Well, that is to say… It—It's a…"

Jay's scarred eyebrow lifted as a teasing smile graced his baby pink lips. Gary's flustered mannerisms felt familiar somehow, though he didn't know why. But nevertheless, they were a sight to lo and behold. "Are you always this articulate?" He asked coyly, and the young soldier's countenance flushed the deepest shade of red Jay had ever seen.

"What?! Yes! I-I mean, no! No, I mean…" Liam suddenly heaved a defeated sigh and turned his head away from Jay, his eyes shifting despairingly to the floor. "Never mind, sir…" he said quietly. "Please, just ignore me…"

Jay's smile instantly fell away as he gauged the other man's obvious misery. "Hey…" he sat up straighter and uncrossed his legs, his concern winning over his need to rib, "…is something troubling you, Liam?"

However, any answer to the azure ninja's question was less than forthcoming as the young soldier refused to relinquish a single syllable his way. Lieutenant Steiner, having gathered all she needed, placed her tray of supplies on the neighboring table beside Jay. She glanced over her shoulder at her subordinate, her expression detached. "Foxworth, if you cannot conduct yourself in a dignified manner, then wait for us outside. You are dismissed."

Liam didn't even try to argue. He simply saluted his superior and left the room. Jay frowned as the door closed with a soft click behind the soldier, before turning to regard his future in-law. "I don't think you had to go and kick the poor guy out like that, Ada. Wasn't that a bit mean?"

But the lieutenant shook her head, a few of her wavy, raven tresses falling against the rim of her frames from the action. "Trust me, I did it for his own good," she explained stoically. "Besides, you saw him. His emotions were all over the place."

Well, Jay couldn't exactly argue with that piece of logic. "Yeah…but I wonder why…?"

"Can you really afford to be worrying about someone else right now?" Ada countered harshly, and Jay eyed the dark scowl suddenly shadowing her once fair visage. "You're about to go up there and be in the midst of some sort of violent…_hellstorm_, Jay. Facing the wrath of one of Mother Nature's most deadly calamities! _Alone! _Like the rest, I understand your plan, and it's a plan that I am grateful for but…like Hayabusa said… You all may have special abilities, but you're all still human—still flesh, blood, and bone like the rest of us…still fragile…"

"Ada…" Jay watched as the female soldier removed her glasses and wiped the wetness from her eyes. But instead of putting them back on, she lifted her glistening honeyed orbs back up to meet his. And the blue ninja was able to see just how truly beautiful his cousin's fiancée really was.

"_Mein Gott_, I don't like it… _Nein_, there has to be a better way. Surely we can wait out the shower and then send up a team when it's less dangerous…"

"C'mon, Ada, you know better than that," Jay refuted gently. "We have no way of measuring out the duration of the shower right now. And even when meteors are just passing by our orbit, the phenomenon has been known to last for hours upon hours on end—and in rare cases even _days. _We can't afford to wait. Twelve hours might seem like a long time, but in essence it's not. B'sides…" Jay puffed out his chest and gave a hearty thumbs up and a toothy grin, "…I'm the designated badass in my clan. So you best believe I can pull this off no sweat!"

At her future in-law's boisterous attitude, Steiner couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. "You and Aaron… You're so much alike. I feel foolish for not seeing it before…" Her grin stayed in place as she peered at Jay with nothing short of fondness and earnest. "I wholeheartedly admire people like you—people who can walk through hell with a smile. Very few are born with such spirit and bravery."

The blue ninja flicked his bangs in a showy manner. "Well, as my Grammy Pearl used to say: _Wherever there's a Walker, there's hope_—"

"_And a smile,"_ Ada finished softly. "Aaron says that a lot. It's obvious he takes great pride in his family…and it looks like you do too."

Jay took a moment to reflect on Steiner's words. While he did sometimes feel embarrassed by his parents and the fact he grew up in a junkyard, he loved and respected his family and had greatly cherished all those years he had attended the Walker Family Reunions before becoming a ninja.

_Mom…Dad… _Every family is known to go through their own trials and tribulations in life, regardless of how close-knit they are. And his parents' current plight was one such trial. Jay's mind drifted. How was his mother faring through all this? Was she safe and sound within the bowels of the house's fallout shelter? Braving the shower alone and in the dark without knowing the whereabouts of her husband and son? And what of the cerulean ninja's father? Where was he? Did he return to Edna or was he far away taking refuge in some random shelter of some city or village? He couldn't find out now, of course. But as soon as the shower settled, he was going to discover some way to contact his parents. _…I wonder if Cole is worried about his dad too…? Tch! What am I talking about, of course he is…_

He regarded Ada calmly, his smile ever present. "Yeah, I do."

The female soldier breathed a deep sigh, and finally willed her hands to start prepping Jay for his mission. She wiped her glasses on a stray cloth and placed them back on her face. "I hope I'll be able to make a good first impression on the rest of the family," she shared honestly with a slight grin on her lips. "I know I can come off as stern and unapproachable at times."

Jay watched as she took his issued CB radio and plugged two wires into it. "Hey, as long as you don't pull a gun on any of them you'll be fine!" He winked playfully and gave her a nudge. "But seriously, Ada, just be yourself and don't put on airs… I learned that golden rule myself a few years back…"

Nya… He was grateful to her and still was for showing him the error of his ways—that putting up false pretenses was no way to gain affection.

"_I like you best, when you're you…"_

Those sweet and treasured words…and followed by a chaste kiss to the cheek to boot. It had been his official beginning to forging a new romantic relationship with Kai's younger sister, as well as the unlocking of his True Potential. His heart had never felt so light and clear, nor had it sounded as happy as it thundered in his chest.

But now… But now…she had left him—left him for one of his dearest friends. And that same friend…was the one his heart was now reacting to. Only, there was a shocking, unfathomable difference: More thunder emanated from his heart, more clarity cleansed its surface and made it flutter, more power overwhelmed his body, more gravity pulled at him to get closer, and ultimately…more affection and love conquered his soul.

The Master of Lightning lowered his head, his once bright, sapphire eyes clouding over until midnight indigo triumphed. To be _**in love**_ with someone as you still _**loved**_ someone else who left you for the person your heart now throbbed for…surely there was no greater pain…

Soft fingertips suddenly smoothed through his bangs, prompting Jay to lift his head and meet Ada's inquisitive, honeyed gaze. "…Your eyes tell a story…a sad one. I hope that someday you will come to trust me enough to share it with me."

With trembling hands, Jay haphazardly stitched up the tear that was threatening to rip his heart in two and smiled at his future in-law, the troubled indigo dispersing to reveal those one-of-a-kind sapphires once more. "Only time will tell, right?" He said with as much optimism he could muster. "And I'll make sure we'll have plenty of that."

Ada hummed her affirmation as she fastened the microphone end of a wire onto Jay's fishnet tank. She then gestured for him to finish dressing while she attached the modified CB radio to an electronic waist belt. "While we don't know what type of communicational interference you'll run into up there, we'll at least be able to track your movements as you travel to each relay station. Once you enter each one, your CB will automatically pick up the transmitter waves within and send a signal back to us. We should be able to communicate after that. Also, there's a knob on the belt to adjust the frequency if needed."

Jay fitted his robes back into place and put on his black leather gloves once more. Hopping off the table, he then snapped the belt around his waist. He was ready. Lieutenant Steiner touched his arm. "Though this doesn't have to be said, I'll say it anyway…" The soft honey of her eyes turned to liquefied amber as she regarded him stonily. "If the stations have been demolished, don't dawdle up there. Come _immediately_ back to the Honeycomb, is that understood?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

Ninja and soldier both headed for the door with Jay opening it first in order for Ada to pass through. Liam immediately saluted the two upon their exit. "At ease, Foxworth," the lieutenant said, and then looked at Jay. "If you want, I can ride with you as far as the fifth entrance?" She suggested, but Jay shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine on my own. You should get back to Aaron and the others. At times like this, it's best to surround yourself with your loved ones."

"Then, does that qualify me to accompany you at least, sir?"

Jay and Ada both turned their attentions to Liam. Gone was the blush and air of nervousness. Now all that remained was a staid soldier. "My family doesn't reside in New Ninjago City, but in a small fishing village off the coast of the White Sea. I am a new recruit also—just a private. I have no affiliations with S.W.A.T. or any other higher ranks. So, will you allow me this honor, sir?"

Now Jay would never claim to have a sixth sense like Zane, but for some reason he felt it was important not to refuse the young soldier's offer. He gave a glance at Steiner, only to see her shrug. "Up to you," she said. "I will relieve him of temporary duty if you want him to go with you."

He turned back to Liam, a small grin in place. "What did I tell you about all that "sir" stuff with me, Foxy? Yeesh! Must I teach you _everything_?" The blue ninja sighed dramatically for show and crossed his arms in mock-reprimand. "Alright, I'll let you tag along. But only as far as the entrance and _only_ if you promise to a higher power that you will never address me as "sir" ever again."

Jay didn't care if it was out of respect or whatever, it still made him feel like he should be asking for a senior discount somewhere. Hints of a blush returned to the young soldier's face—just a ghosting of red across his freckled cheeks. "Thank you, Jay. And I promise to God that I will never address you as "sir" ever again."

"Alright! Now that that's settled, let's mosey on over to the bullet train!" But before Jay could take a step, Ada grabbed his hand and forcefully turned him around. The lightning master gave a slight start when the woman suddenly embraced him tight. But the astonishment faded like a whispering breeze as his body instantly relaxed, and he returned the raven-haired woman's sentiment.

Her soft, glossy locks tickled Jay's cheek, and her voice rose to his ear with a quiet ferocity. "I want to see you again very soon. Do you hear me? I want you to attend me and Aaron's wedding. I want you to welcome me to the Walker family at the reception, as I will welcome you to mine."

Jay patted her back and chuckled. "Damn, that's a lotta wants there, Ada," he chided playfully. "You sound kinda selfish."

She pulled back to look at him. "Yes, but it's okay to be selfish sometimes, as it's another one of those things that makes us human."

"Yeah…I hear ya… See ya soon then, Ada."

*~XxX~*

Jay and Liam boarded a bullet train shortly after and headed for the fifth entrance. Every train within the infrastructure of the Honeycomb was completely automated with set destinations for each one, and they soon discovered that it would take only twenty minutes to reach the drop-off point. As soon as the soldier decided on a seat—which happened to be across from Jay—the train jerked to life and they were on their way.

The screech of metal upon metal… The soft, guttural hum of the transport's heart… It was sort of strange for nostalgia to set in. But it did. And as if to capitalize off the ambiance, the utter emptiness of the mile-long passenger compartment radiated a solemn loneliness. The silence was another thing—the lack of human voices. The rhythmic clickety-click of the train's locomotion was the only thing that filled the void… Jay could actually time it with his own beating heart. Again. Strange. Was this something one would call the "calm before the storm"?

Jay looked to Liam curiously. Why the other man wanted to come with him and why he hadn't refused him was a mystery. The soldier was a little strange in his own way. Not only in regards to his youthful appearance and the lack of rugged gruffness that the other soldiers seemed to emit, but also because of his…aura of innocence. Not an aura a soldier should have frankly, but it only made Liam that much more of an enigma.

Jay recalled their first meeting. While it was true he had felt emotionally drained from his encounter with the masked deity, Apollo, he couldn't relax enough to slip into a deep sleep. Thus, he had only managed to doze—cat nap. Something he had always had trouble doing in the past…and apparently Cole too. He had slipped in and out of consciousness frequently, until one time when awoke…he had realized he was alone. He could no longer hear the soft murmurs of his extended family from beyond the door. His clan had vanished from their apartment. He hadn't panicked. In fact, he did the exact opposite. He had relished in the absolute silence and solitude, and closed his eyes again to seek comfort in darkness.

The interval in which he slept next was much longer than all his previous ones. However when he had awoke again, it was from pure instinct—a need to protect himself from a stranger getting a little too close. A kunai had been in his hand in an instant as he leapt from his bed and tackled the unknown intruder to the floor. A frightened yelp had escaped the other man's throat and rough pants had soon filled the silence as Jay's suspicious and alert sapphires found round from fear lime-colored eyes.

Now that Jay thought about it, Liam had gone from pale to pink in the matter of seconds while he had him pinned. The stutter of broken sentences that had followed upon the blue ninja's harsh request to identify himself was also reminiscent. But it was difficult to discern much more than that, for he had been in full "ninja-mode". His only instinct and logic being the protection of his own life and deciding whether or not the stranger at his mercy should live or die.

"Hey, um…Jay? Could you not—y'know…stare at me like that? You're making me more self-conscious than usual…"

Jay blinked out his stupor and eyed the now thoroughly flushed Liam Foxworth across from him. "Oh, my bad. That wasn't my intention, man. Sorry."

Liam gave the blue ninja an assuring half-smile. "It's okay. I bet you're pretty curious as to why I requested to come along, right? Well…the thing is…I wanted to voice my own thoughts on your bravery, Jay. Not to get you worried or anything, but I heard from some of the other soldiers that things sounded pretty bad up top. You really have some guts to do this…and alone to boot."

The infamous "calm before the storm" so to speak was steadily enveloping Jay, and his previous giddiness and gusto was being replaced with a sort of resigned tranquility. "Ah… Personally, I don't think "bravery" has anything to do with it. I'm simply doing what I think is right. Not to sound cliché or anything but, with great power comes great responsibility. No one can do this but me."

Liam stared at him. "Just as I thought…you _are_ amazing… And beautiful…" he ended as a quiet afterthought.

"Huh…?"

The soldier quickly averted his eyes to his boots, his face instantly red. "No, I… I didn't mean to say that out loud! I… Oh shit… Jay! Wait! Listen! I—Oh man!"

It was then in a startling form of clarity did Jay finally understand what was going on with Liam…and why his mannerisms felt so oddly familiar. It was a crush. Liam Foxworth was displaying the tell-tale signs of a crush…and it was being expressed towards him. _Yes…of course… _The soldier was acting the same way he did during his first encounters with Nya and even the girl before her while he was attending high school in Dialchrome City. The stuttering, the high-pitched squeakiness, the utter awkwardness… He displayed all of this when he confronted a girl he liked. But to be on the _receiving _end, well…that brought forth a whole different slew of memories—his junior year to be more precise. He had been rendered speechless and embarrassed to find the multitudes and varieties of gifts littering his locker during the year by his alleged "suitors". But he had only experienced absolute terror once, when a particular "suitor" had tactlessly tried to kiss him. He had been scared shitless when that random asshole had grabbed him so roughly, and if not for his best friend—Elliot Hawthorne's timely intervention, who knows what would've happened. His last memory from that horrid experience was passing out in Elliot's arms.

Jay had to admit that he felt a little foolish for thinking about all this now. But in the face of Liam's gratuitous drivel and diatribes towards himself, it seemed rather justified. Not only did the train bring Jay nostalgia, but the young soldier, Liam Foxworth, did too. And looking at the other man now: flustered, red-faced, and clearly on the verge of hyperventilating. Jay realized how very uncool this all looked.

_I was like this too once upon a time… Wow. _But even as he thought this, he couldn't help but smile. For the reason that, in spite of Liam's "uncool" approach, Jay also found it endearing, if only for the sake of its honesty. But the azure ninja soon found it high-time to save Liam from his lack of breathes between sentences, so the other man wouldn't pass out.

"Hey, uh…Foxy?"

"_Argh! I feel so stupid! How could I say all that out loud?! What the hell?! Do I belong on a sappy sitcom or what?!"_

"Liam?"

"_Fuck! At this rate, I really am gonna die a virgin! Thanks, big brother!"_

"_LIAM!"_

At Jay's piercing shout, Liam's rambling tirade stopped instantly. He stared at Jay—wide-eyed and abashed as his chest heaved with harsh, anxiety-ridden pants. The Master of Lighting proceeded to calm the soldier further with his words and placating gestures. "Calm down. Breathe deeply… It's okay."

Doing as the other man instructed, Liam's countenance lost its unhealthy shade little by little. And once it returned to its normal hue, he visibly swallowed and looked away. "Jay…I'm sorry."

Jay shook his head, an easy smile touching his lips. "You only said what you were feeling. No reason to feel ashamed about that. But Liam…while I am flattered, I'm sorry. I can't."

The soft sincerity of Jay's voice had the soldier smiling despite himself. "I guess it's not so bad to be rejected in such a kind way. But if you don't mind me asking…Are you just not interested? Or are you with someone else?"

It was the brunet's turn to look away. His heart had been sending him so many mixed signals as of late that it was hard to conjure an absolute answer. Thus, he settled for a rather dull reply of: "I'd rather not say…"

"Oh…" A moment of silence elapsed between the two. Clickety-click… Clickety-click… "Wait…the one in black, with the black hair… Are you and him together perhaps?"

Jay's heart gave a resounding throb and he stifled a wince. "What… What would make you assume something like that?" He asked while feigning nonchalance. His gaze was still astray, though now slightly narrowed.

He saw Liam shrug from his peripheral. "Well, in the CCC he seemed pretty protective of you and voiced his resolve adamantly about going with you. And you—"

"_You misunderstood." _Jay's tone was harsher than he intended it to be, which was easy to deduce from Liam's flinch. He took a breath and released it shakily. "Cole's my best friend," he began in much softer pitch. "And we promised to always be there for each other. But other than that, there's nothing else…"

Jay ignored the belligerent throb of his heart and forced the words from his mouth. "…He… He would've reacted the same way if anyone else in the clan was going and not him. That's just the type of guy he is—a self-sacrificing bastard." A bitter albeit fond smile formed. "Best friends not lovers."

"Oh…" Liam muttered again, and another beat of silence ensued. "Sorry, Jay. I just thought I felt something stronger than friendship between you two, but I wasn't sure so…"

A cataclysmic boom suddenly reverberated throughout the train, startling the two men.

"_**MINOR TURBULENCE FROM AN UNKNOWN FORCE. ALL PASSENGERS ARE TO PLEASE REMAIN SEATED UNTIL WE REACH THE STATION. FIVE MINUTES UNTIL WE REACH DESTINATION."**_

"_Minor turbulence" my ass… _Jay thought vehemently, and ignoring the androgynous computerized voice from the loud-speaker, he righted himself and stood up.

"Holy shit! What was that!?" Liam cried, rising to his feet as well.

"Repercussion from an impact most likely," Jay replied, throwing his hood on. He turned to the soldier, eyes intense. "Sorry, Foxy, change of plans. No seeing the entrance for you."

Liam tightened the strap on his helmet, frowning. "No way, man. The deal was the entrance, and I plan on upholding that promise."

"_Don't be foolish!" _Jay countered furiously. _"It can only be dangerous from this point on, and I can't afford to be worrying about you! You __**will**__ stay on this train and head back to the Honeycomb! Got it?!"_

The blue ninja's aura had changed, enough so to get the young soldier nodding numbly in compliance. Jay braced his hands on his new friend's shoulders and gently urged him to sit back down. Smiling beneath the mask of his hood, Jay unfastened the strap of the other man's helmet and took it off, revealing a curly crown of reddish-ginger hair.

"J-Jay…?"

The train shook violently from the aftermath of another impact and the exit doors slid open to reveal a devastated station. Jay kneeled down in front of the other man. The lights of the train flickered.

"_**WE HAVE ARRIVED AT DESTINATION: ENTRANCE FIVE. SENSING DANGER. WILL CLOSE DOORS AND RETURN TO STATION TWELVE IN TEN SECONDS. TEN…NINE…"**_

"Jay, this is a bad idea!" Liam's lime green eyes were as wide as saucers, his face so pale and colorless that his brown freckles looked unnatural. "We can think of something else! Let's just go back!"

"_**EIGHT…SEVEN…SIX…"**_

"You're a soldier, Liam. I'd expect you'd be a lot braver than this."

"_This isn't about me! This is about you! I don't want you to go up there! Not alone!"_

Same as everyone else. Jay continued to smile. "Have ye a little faith. I'm coming back, and everything will be as right as rain again. I promise."

"_**FIVE…FOUR…THREE…"**_

"You…you promise…? Okay, I'll believe you then. I'll have faith in you to keep your word."

Jay leaned up and placed his masked lips against Liam's forehead. "See ya later, Foxy," he whispered in farewell.

"_**TWO…ONE…"**_

With an effortless burst of lightning speed and agility, Jay slipped between the cracks of the train's closing doors and traversed the demolished station. Hurdling and flipping over fallen debris, he made a quick turn and sprinted up the stairs to reach the entrance tunnel. The fifth entrance… He and Lloyd hadn't come through this tunnel. Theirs was the seventh—the closest entrance from Booster Park.

Jay slowed his pace to a brisk jog, not wanting to dip into much of his powers and stamina from the start. He would gauge for himself how to proceed once he reached the exit. The tunnel was shaped in a winding incline. It was supposed to be lit, but it seemed the blackout took care of that little "nuisance" and more than likely killed the entire city.

The long stretch of darkness coupled with a tentative silence that could be disrupted at any moment by a tremor… Jay couldn't hear his footsteps, nor could he hear himself breathe. He kept himself calm, unwilling to give in to any bouts of anxiety. His heartbeat pulsed serenely in his chest.

Absolute silence…

The Master of Lightning grinned broadly beneath the mask of his hood. He was just as competent in Ninjutsu as he was in Spinjitzu. He was a great and powerful Shinobi. Thus, he couldn't fail in his mission, he _refused _to fail. Too many people were counting on him. Too many lives were at stake.

_Ah…there it is… _Soft, pastel light filtered in from the end of the tunnel. Jay slowed his pace even more. He could see the dust particles floating within the cascading nuance. He walked into the luminescence, squinting as his eyes adjusted from the never-ending darkness. He stopped as he reached the mouth of the cavernous exit…and at once…took in the state of New Ninjago City.

_Oh shit…_

War-ravaged was the first word to come to mind—or maybe post-apocalyptic. Just how was one to describe such ruin and devastation? Jay stepped further out into the open, leaving the darkened tunnel that led to safety to brave this new and terrifying city. Buildings lay wasted and crumbled into ashen chunks, though there were still some that loomed overhead, casting long shadows of their splintered and skeletal structures over the blue ninja as he ventured on. A busted fire hydrant lay over yonder, spraying a heavy deluge in a wide arc onto the mangled and cracked street. Jay peered within the falling, glistening droplets, spying the beautiful palette of a rainbow. Ironic.

Just then, a horrible stench wafted into Jay's nose, causing him to flinch back as if struck. He coughed and looked around the scattered rubble along the sidewalk until his searching gaze fell on a mangy, bedraggled tail. The mudded and graying hindquarters of a dog stuck out from beneath the shattered remains of a convenience store. A haunch had been sliced open—a new wound perhaps made during the poor creature's rush to find shelter from the shower? But nonetheless, it only served the gluttonous purpose for maggots and worms now, which looked long-settled in their feeding of the half-exposed corpse. A broken pipe had been ruptured nearby, adding a sickening, green slush to the brownish-red of the dog's old blood.

The smell of death was near overpowering—nauseating him. And Jay couldn't suppress the shudder that suddenly wracked his body from stem to stern. Bodies submerged, drenched, or exposed to wet elements for long periods of time would surely turn insipid and decompose quicker. His mind flashed. In Booster Park… Amidst the thunder and rain… Countless bodies sprawled on the cold, wet grass… Jay hadn't had time to bury them… Were they still there…? After being pelted by rain and then hammered by hail…? He should've at least buried the boy—that one little boy… He couldn't save any of them from that masked devil… That pure white mask and that single, deep blue eye staring hatefully back at him… Crimson lightning…haunting music…

Jay emitted a sharp gasp as a piercing ring assaulted his mind, and he grasped his head as white-hot pain gripped him.

"_Still no pulse, Doctor!"_

"_Ed…*sob*…our baby…? Where's our second little boy…? Where's Jacob…?"_

"…_Doctor…?"_

"…_I'm…I'm sorry… He's gone… We tried…"_

"_No…"_

"_No…NO! THEN TRY HARDER! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY BABY!?"_

"_All deceased infants must be transported to the Purgatory Ward for immediate release. You signed a consent form, remember?"_

"_No! Not for this! We want both! We have to give Jacob a proper burial! He's still a Walker!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_TO HELL WITH YOUR SORRIES! GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE BOY! GIVE ME BACK MY JACOB! AAHHH!"_

"_EDNA!"_

Jay's vision flashed white as he staggered backwards, nearly tripping himself up and falling. He righted himself and stood, gripping his head and staring wide-eyed at nothing as a cold sweat gathered quickly on his body from the mental exertion. Panting, gasping, and trembling he fought through the images flashing one after another in his mind—images of a past memory that had to have been implanted by an unknown entity as they were never apart of his memories to begin with.

He shook his head vigorously. _No! Not memories! Not real! They're fake! That monster is not related to me! He's not my brother! He's not my twin! He's nothing but a cruel enemy!_

A harsh wind howled, blowing the putrid scent of the dead directly into the blue ninja's masked face, knocking him from his shock. At once, the images faded and the ringing stopped. Deep blues immediately came into focus and scanned the decrepit surroundings skeptically, having felt a brief prick of a malevolent presence. _I…I need to get to high ground…get my bearings…get moving…_

With a determined grunt, Jay took off in a sprint, going deeper into the destroyed city. His senses continued to prod at him, however, as he traveled. Feeling the constant pressure of a burning stare on his back—someone or _something_…was following him. Skidding to a stop, he hopped atop of an overturned truck. The stink of oil was thick—disrupting his senses. This wouldn't do. A ninja couldn't afford the inability to utilize his senses.

Jay looked around him again as the icy wind gave a low whistle. It ruffled his robes and disturbed the litter of debris strewn about. The sky…he had yet to see it with clarity, the overhanging fog and wreckage of buildings obscuring his view. But he knew it was still happening…the firestorm—the meteors turned meteorites were still falling. And as if to prove case and point, Jay's ears perked—hearing a far-cry in the distance. An echo of a booming collision reached him, causing the air to shake and the ground to rattle. The truck he perched upon tilted with a groan, and deciding enough was enough, the blue ninja took a leap and scaled the dilapidated remains of a nearby building.

_The further from the ground the better…_he thought, catching foothold after foothold upward. The fog dispersed little by little as his elevation increased, and during his rough ascension he took notice of a taller structure adjacent from his current position, perhaps able to serve as a suitable vantage point. He scrutinized the precarious and depressing lean of the building, though. As it looked as if it lamented past glories and brilliance, only to be reduced to botched mediocrity by Mother Nature's hands. Jay shrugged carelessly. _Oh well…beggars can't be choosers… _Mindful of his footwork, the graceful ninja flipped from one building to the next, simultaneously gaining more and more height from each acrobatic maneuver upward.

Having reached the roof and finding even ground (as slanted as it was), Jay stood at a great height, able to take in New Ninjago City for miles around him. But more importantly, the cerulean ninja was able to finally take in the sky…in all its mystifying glory. It was difficult to tell the time of day, though Jay knew it was well-passed dawn. The heavens were scenic, in complete and utter contrast to the desolation below. This is where the devastation hailed from? From so many shades of blues betwixt soft silver and bewitching black? Again, Jay couldn't help but see the cruel irony of it all. And baffling still…

"What the…?" Amidst the swathe of dark beauty above were fluttering will-o-wisps of dazzling green. They could even be misconstrued as otherworldly moving stars against a night sky, but of course, Jay was not as romantic as all that. And as if noticing the azure ninja's presence, a swarm of these glowing emerald wisps fluttered down, prompting Jay to open his hand to catch a single one as the others danced about his form. Up close, it looked more like an enlarged dandelion spore. It pulsed a deliberate and strong warmth—strong enough to penetrate his thick leather glove and touch the skin of his palm.

"Did these things come with the meteors…? Hm…?" Jay could suddenly feel it…a gentle touch caressing his mind. A slight poke but not intrusive, it was as if someone was asking permission to speak with him. But who…? Curious and a little confused, Jay opened his mind a bit and let the presence in.

_(Hello! Hello, hello! Please don't push me away! I just want to talk!)_

"H-HUH?!" Jay gave a start at the bright and cheerful voice reverberating through his mind. He looked around himself quickly for the source of the voice, but found no one…only the glowing green spores.

_(What are you looking around for? I'm the one who's talking to you—right here! In your hand!)_

Consternated sapphires shifted back to the little plant-like thing in his hand as it continued to twirl and dance about along his palm, releasing pretty bursts of golden pollen from its crown.

_(Oh wow! Look at you! I can feel you! Very strong and healthy! Yes, yes! You'll definitely be one of the ones blessed by us! We'll make your belly fit to grow young once you find a mate! Yes! The first of many! You will be the first of many capable of bringing New Life to this world! If you so choose, of course!)_

Bewilderment only clouded more of Jay's mind as he listened to the overly joyous and spunky voice in his head. "What? Wha—Wait a minute! What are you talking about?"

_(Why you, silly!) _The spore cooed sweetly in his mind. _(You and every other human male on this planet. Though I must warn you, the process of your evolution will range from painful to excruciating. Raw fire will mark you—identifying you as a male mother. But you must grin and bear it as your body adjusts to the change, for it is unavoidable.)_

_Raw fire…? The fuck…? _Okay, Jay knew weird. Given his years of being a ninja, he's seen some pretty weird shit: mythological creatures, manipulation of magic and sorcery, humanoid snakes, reanimated stone warriors, and creepy, still walking about skeletons. Hell, he's even traveled to and from the freakin' Underworld for crying out loud! But this…? This was a whole new type of crazy that he wasn't sure he could handle. Though he couldn't deny that he was somewhat intrigued by the little spore's words. "New Life"…he had heard those words before from Brad Tudabone's mouth.

Lloyd's former classmate who was once a mere pubescent, but now aged and altered to resemble a young man reaching adulthood. That was just one of the few crucial results to Chen's experimentations on the youth. Another, was the gift of a soothsayer—precognition. However, Chen's overall goal was to bring out Brad's power over Mana. The long-haired raven was due to become the very first Master of Mana.

_But those words… Can't just ignore them, right? They're a part of Brad's prophecy after all… _Jay's eyes narrowed on the spore. "Okay, I'll bite. Let's say I believe you. Will _all_ men go through this change? And what about the women and children? How will they be affected by you?"

_(Not __**all**__ human males, no.) _The spore chirped, twirling. _(Susceptibility depends entirely by chance. Some human males will change; some won't and remain the same. As for the human females, they won't be affected at all by us—no reason to mess with them. But the little males, well… That depends…)_

"On what?" Jay demanded, and the spore gave a little chortle, the sound chiming like bells in a breeze.

_(Time…and chance.)_

The Master of Lightning stayed silent and mused over the mysterious plant's words. In spite of everything, it still seemed too fantastical to take seriously. If he were to interpret the spore correctly, then after some sort of pain and discomfort (whenever that would happen), he would have the capability to get pregnant if he had sex with another man? Preposterous. Men couldn't have babies. It was a well-known and established scientific fact. And no glowing, happy-go-lucky, little green spore was going to tell him otherwise. _Heh…either this thing's high or I'm high… One or the other… And since I've never smoked anything in my life…_

_(I can easily sense your doubt, you know.) _The spore gained a little more altitude and hovered in front of Jay's face. _(To assure you, I'll give you an example—from this very city no less. You are not alone up here on the surface, you see. For there are two others who brave the showers with you—another human male and a human female.)_

"What?!" Alarmed, Jay looked to the other fractured rooftops around him. Nothing. Not even a shift of movement. The little spore continued, unperturbed.

_(The female has a very strong affinity with the cosmic forces of space. But because she is female, her body will remain unchanged—unaffected by our essence. And surprisingly, this applies to her male companion as well. He is strong and healthy—just like you. As well as very fertile—just like you. But we could tell he wouldn't become a Marked One. Oh! And did I mention he was mean too!? Talk about grouchy! We tried to speak with him like we did you, and he kicked us out! And I think he called us loud and annoying too!)_

As the spore continued to prattle on, Jay extended his senses to the area around him. Undisrupted by strong fumes, he could fully concentrate on detecting Chi energy within other masters. And if the little plant was right…then two deities were in the city. Two Elemental Masters. Two very dangerous enemies.

_But why…? _Jay thought confusedly. _Didn't Zane report that all the Seven Deities were retreating from New Ninjago City…? And…didn't Eros say the same to Apollo…?_

Jay focused intently on his surroundings, searching for those unique indications of power… _There! _The blue ninja did a complete 360 degree turn and looked square into the distant mist. He couldn't see anyone, but he was absolutely sure they were there—both of them. Elements that he had never felt before—not even at the tournament—pulsed strongly some miles away south from his location. And it was also quite possible that the malevolent presence he had felt earlier down below could have been one of the deities.

Jay gritted his teeth. No Lightning. Therefore, no Apollo. It was a bittersweet fortune, for the brunet had no desire to confront the masked deity for a second time after their last encounter. But more than that, he was having trouble clearly identifying the two elements he was sensing. All those strange elements Sensei Wu had listed off back at their apartment in the Honeycomb… All of them except Lightning, of course, had been unfamiliar, so was that perchance the reason why? How could an Elemental Master correctly identify and sense an element he had never encountered before?

Then Jay recalled the spore's words from earlier. _Didn't it say that there was one who had an affinity for Cosmic…? And that she was a woman…? _It was truly disconcerting to think that a mere human could possibly possess power over the cosmos. But it also interested him as to know to what extent? _Could she possibly control the meteorites…? _He shook his head roughly to dispel such inconsequential thoughts. The bigger question was why were they here…and following him instead of confronting him? What were they up to?

_(—the big meanie! What a bunch of mulroot! I feel sorry if he ever __**does**__ sire any young! Uh…Uh-oh… Quick, destined Marked One! To me!)_

Jay turned back around to face one of the many fluttering spores, only one seemed to be twirling quite madly. He had a distinct feeling that that one was his previous confidant… "What is it?" He asked. Then in flurry of brilliant green, the swarm of spores shot off into the air to intermingle with the rest of their brethren high into the sky. Only one spore remained. A quick burst of golden specks and the plant's urgent voice filled his head.

_(The break in destruction has passed! The climax of the shower is approaching! And with it, will be tremors so great that they will shake this planet's very core! You must flee to safety!)_

Jay frowned, regaining his bearings quickly. The fifth entrance to the Honeycomb stood near the northwestern most of the city. Which meant that the tall tower of the first relay station… Pristine sapphires gleamed as they spied the obliquely-shaped structure of the first relay station in the distance, the miniature satellite dishes jutting from it a dead giveaway of its purpose. The sky suddenly took on a sallow yellow and crimson shade.

"Sorry, but I can't run away just yet. I came up here for a reason, there's something I must do."

_(Then please do it quickly then return to your loved ones! It would be very sad for such a beautiful and promising male mother to lose his life in a place like this! All alone…)_

Jay's body crackled with fathomless veins of raw power, his eyes showing nothing but blue as he activated his True Potential. _"I don't plan on it."_ An echo had entered the elemental master's voice as he spoke with determined absolution. He placed his palm under the base of the mysterious spore's stem and guided it upward. _"Just focus on keeping yourself out of harm's way… See ya…"_

In a glint and a flash of white, the cerulean ninja disappeared from the slanted roof completely, zipping from rooftop to rooftop in a blink of an eye as he raced to his first of three destinations. But even as he traveled at his break-neck speed, the little spore's energetic voice filled his head and parted a final plea.

_(LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! DESTINED MARKED ONE! LIVE AND BE HAPPY! BYE-BYE!)_

Jay stripped all wayward thoughts from his mind. The distant presence of the two deities didn't matter. The glowing, emerald spore's bewildering words didn't matter. Even the woes of his heart and the lingering turmoil of his psyche _did not matter_. All that mattered at this moment—all that was at the forefront of his mind from now on was the mission. And nothing—_absolutely_ _nothing_ was going to stop him from completing it.

A mere blue and white blur to the naked eye, the lightning master propelled himself without falter. The miles between him and his destination dwindled rapidly until the relay station was a single leap and bound ahead. Knowing the control panel he would need to access in order to begin the transfer of power to the Honeycomb was at the highest point of the tower, Jay aimed his breakthrough there. The barrier between him and the generator room was nothing more than glass, and the blue ninja crashed through with no effort.

He lighted down, his body still crackling and pulsing with bolts of lightning. And in response, the dead machinery within gave an elongated drone and sparked to life, filling the room instantly with brilliant light. _As I thought, relay stations are naked receivers… Doesn't matter if they're source of power's been cut off, they'll still react to any presence of energy… External or otherwise… But unfortunately, my presence alone won't be enough to charge the generator…_

The CB radio attached to Jay's belt suddenly began beeping and within a moment a plethora of voices crackled through the speaker.

(Jay! Jay!)

(_Mein Gott_, Jay! Thank goodness!)

(Are you alright, cousin?! You're not hurt, are you?!)

(You made it! I knew you were amazing, Jay!)

(Walker! What's the status of your—Goddammit! Would you all stop talking at once?!)

Jay had to smile. It was great to hear the voices of his friends and family. Even Commander Hawkeye had a hint of relief in his irritated bellow. A momentary quarrel ensued between the commander, Aaron, and Cole from what Jay could tell, with the frequency giving distorted bouts of static every now and then. The blue ninja's fingers reached for the knob along his belt to adjust the signal strength of his connection. And after a moment of fiddling, he was thankfully able to get a clear and loud signal.

Commander Hawkeye must've won the argument since his voice reigned predominately over the line. (Walker! What's the status of your position? We have a clear tracking feed of you inside Relay Station 3 on our monitor, but we don't have any video footage. How does everything look?)

Jay walked further into the room, eyeing the computers and other machinery as he passed. _"The tower was in good shape before I entered, so likewise on the inside," _he reported.

There was a pregnant pause before Hawkeye started speaking again. (…Your voice, Walker. Why is it…? No, never mind. That's not important… And on the way in? How does the city look?)

Jay grimaced, though it would be pointless to sugarcoat the truth of the state of the city. He reached the main control panel in the room and booted it up. _"As to be expected, parts of the city have been demolished. The wreckage stretched for miles from the fifth entrance. So even after the shower finishes, it's safe to say the people won't be able to return immediately to their homes. I don't know how you guys plan on prioritizing construction, but the city is definitely going to need a lot of it. The destruction is way worst than when the Great Devourer attacked."_

(…Yes… We have anticipated as much.) Hawkeye said shortly. (Exactly the reason why the Honeycomb is so integral. Anything else?)

Jay's electrified fingers commenced in their rhythmical manipulation of the console until a panel in the center of the room opened, and a cylinder structure erected from the floor access. _"Yeah…" _he began slowly, peering at the generator's rising core. _"Something's hitched a ride on the meteors. Plants—spores most likely. They're fairly large and emit a greenish glowing tint. They also spurt golden powder from their heads." _Jay made a point not to include that he actually spoke to one. Keeping that bizarre occurrence to himself seemed like the best thing to do for now.

This, of course, baffled the commander. (What do you mean? What about fumes? Were they toxic—_goddammit, Belmonte!_)

There was a bit of a scuffle in the background until Cole's voice rose anxiously to Jay's ears. _(Jay! Are you alright?! You still haven't confirmed that yet!)_

Jay resisted the urge to roll his eyes, though a smile touched his lips regardless. _Such a worrywart… "Yeah, I'm good, Cole. I'm setting the core up now to get ready to charge it…WHOA!"_

The tower suddenly gave a violent shake, a crippling explosion sounding from a distance. _(What was that?!) _Cole cried, and the blue ninja hurriedly made his way over to the center of the room where the core awaited.

"_It's not safe up here! The shower will be reaching its climax soon! Where are Lloyd and the others?! Are they in position?!"_

(Yeah, they're down in the Generator Room below, ready when you are. They can't communicate directly with you like we can from the CCC, but they should be able to hear you just fine… Yep! Ada just confirmed!)

Jay gripped the triangular point of the core's cylinder top. _"Okay, Lloyd, let's do this. I'm gonna start now. For the transfer of power to be a success, you have to be in synch with me during most of it. Have your element build up slowly…feel me. You are the conduit. I'm gonna need you to give your all, but be careful. Kai, Zane…watch over him."_

Another mighty tremor reverberated through the tower, but Jay paid it no mind as he closed his eyes to concentrate. All outside sound was forcefully blocked from his senses. All he focused on was the sporadic zap and jolt of his element from his body. Deep inside him was the powerful essence attached to his heart and soul.

_The electrical storm from earlier… I can still feel the overwhelming effects from it…though something's amiss… Ah, no… There's no time to have any doubts… _

Pulling his element from his heart with earnest, Jay poured his power into the relay station's generator core. The entire tower was soon engulfed with sapphire currents, the contraptions and mechanisms within feeding greedily from the energy like a newborn from its mother's teat. The surge grew greater still and the gracious humming of the generator soon graced the blue ninja's ears. But there was also something else Jay felt—another element… _Lloyd…_

Engulfed in his element and feeling the flourishing synchronization from another, Jay's vision flashed to a stark white as the core reached its zenith. Still and empty, all Jay could hear was his heartbeat.

_(Ugh…what happened…? Where am I…? What is this…?)_

_(Kaasan!)_

_(Lloyd…?)_

A warm presence embraced his psyche, and Jay immediately relaxed and returned the heartfelt synergy.

_(You're power is amazing, kaasan… You're amazing.)_

_(Lightning is simply Energy in its rawest form, Lloyd. You and I are kindred spirits in that sense.)_

_(No. Our bond goes beyond and much deeper than that, Jay. You are my mother—my __**true**__ mother. I don't care about blood or the fact that you're a guy. My dad and uncle understand this, and you do too, right? You understand that I want to protect you the way a son must protect his mother, right?)_

_(Yeah, I understand, Lloyd. Perfectly. And I'm honored. But you must also understand that I must protect you too. Now calm down some, okay? Your element feeds off your emotions.)_

_(Alright… Hurry on to the next relay station, kaasan. I don't want you up there any longer than you have to be.)_

Jay gasped as his mind was brought back from the void of his element, and he released the core, having given it sufficient power. It emitted a pure white light, glowing as if it was a radiant beacon of hope against the despair of the dark and withered city. The azure ninja stared at the lovely sight with satisfaction.

"_One down…haa…two to go…"_

(Excellent work, Walker! The transfer was a complete success! Now get to the other two relay stations ASAP! Commander Hawkeye over and out!)

Wasting no time, Jay exited the tower the way he came. The air shook all around him, that last collision had been close. A sea of embers littered the crimson sky and swarms of glowing green spores sailed about. _No choice! I have to move faster! _Concentrating, Jay decided to try a new technique. Curling his body into a ball, Jay dematerialized into a mass of sapphire light and streaked across the sky for the northern point of the triangle of relay stations. He arrived at his destination in an instant.

Reappearing in the generator room at the top of the tower, Jay stumbled to the ground and fell to his knees. He had never tried that technique outside of theory before, and now it felt like utilizing it had some sever consequences. Jay panted harshly and grasped his chest, his heart hammering and sounding loud in his ears. A metallic bitterness suddenly clotted in his mouth and he swallowed it down, horrified at the taste of his own blood and bile.

He coughed and climbed achingly back to his feet. _I…I can't do that again… My body can't take it…_ At his waist, his CB radio buzzed to life. (Walker! *zzzt* How'd you get there so fast!? *zzzt*-teleport!?)

_More or less… _Jay thought wryly. His hand shook horribly as he fumbled about his belt to find the knob, his other coming to rest on the control console. He blinked several times to relieve his vision of the tiny black dots dancing before his eyes, and with a growl of annoyance, he focused on the terminal's screen. His fingers felt as if they were made of lead, stroking the necessary keys with the sluggishness of a sloth.

…_Shit…_

(Jay?! Hey, why aren't you saying anything?)

Jay's chest felt tight, breathing was becoming a problem. His body flickered with his element, his True Potential still active and electrifying his form. Cole's voice was distracting him from his mission. He had to focus. _"Exposing the core… Haa…haa… Lloyd, get ready."_

The lighting master removed himself from the console and made a haphazard trek to the center of the room when the core revealed itself. _(Fætter, behøver du ikke lyde så godt. Føler du dig okay?)_ (Cousin, you don't sound too good. Are you alright?)

Jay took a few breathes, his lungs constricting from the effort. _"Jeg er okay ... Ikke bekymre deg ..." _(I'm okay… Don't worry…)

(Jay! Why do you sound so tired? Is it too much? Are you using too much of your power?)

Stricken and anxious. Where was Cole's cool composure? He was their leader. And as such, he should be always calm and collected, not fretting over him during a mission. He was strong, he was competent. Thus, there was no need to worry. _"I'm fine," _he said shortly, calmly. _"Commencing with—haa…charging the generator's core."_

Jay gripped the triangular tip of the core and closed his eyes. His element jumped from his body and surged into the core with startling fervor. And again, the blue ninja felt Lloyd's persistent presence, his own element pressing against his and trying to find equilibrium. The synergy was abrupt and at once, his charge's warmth flooded his mind.

_(Kaasan! This will be the last time! You're weakening! Keeping up this amount of power and then traveling from one place to another with your element still active would be draining for any master!)_

_(Haa…haa… Just one more time…haa… We have to save the people, Lloyd.)_

_(No! Two generators have given the Honeycomb enough power! And if it isn't then screw it! It's not our problem! I'm not letting you die up there!)_

_(Lloyd! Have you already forgotten what you told Cole?! We're Ninja! We protect and serve the people regardless of the odds for survival! Don't renege now!)_

_(How can I not, Kaasan?! When it's you… I can't lose you…)_

_(Oh, Lloyd… I'm very proud of you. Haa…I'm happy I had a chance to be not only your teacher and protector…but your mother as well… Now we have one more… So let's finish things off with a bang, huh? And remember…you'll never lose me… Even if…I'm not around…you'll still be able to count on me… I love you very much, Lloyd… Never forget that…)_

_(Kaasan…? KAASAN!)_

After the transfer was complete, Jay immediately crumbled to the ground in a heap. He had never felt such exhaustion before in his life. The struggle to take in oxygen was even more of an issue now than it was before. A numbing throb pounded at his temples, and he sniffed, feeling a liquid attempting to leak from his nostrils. The back of his tongue recognized the metallic tang. _More…blood…_

_(Walker! Do you copy?! Are you alright?! What's your status?!)_

Jay struggled to stand and gripped the core for support once he did. His vision swam—vertigo steadily setting in, but still the Master of Lightning persevered. Glowing sapphires closed in serenity and resignation. _I understand… If I pull forth so much of my element again…I will lose consciousness… And out here without help…I'll most likely die…_

He reopened his eyes, the sweat of exertion soaking his body as he fought to stand up properly. _But I can't stop now… I made a commitment…and I'm determined to see it through to the end… I will not hesitate… I will be brave… _He then turned his head to look out the tower's surrounding windows, the blood-soaked sky beckoning. _Wisp…I need your help… I know it's dangerous for you right now, bud, but…it's only for a little while…_

The connection of souls between human and dragon erupted, and in a flash of blue light, Wisp materialized outside the tower with a fearsome roar. Jay smiled behind his hood as he met his long-time friend's glowing, sapphire stare as the mythical beast hovered beyond the glass barrier, one that matched his own in every way.

_Thanks, bud… _He then opened his mouth, a smile ever-present touching his lips and serenity lacing his voice. _"I'm off to the last one… Soon…everyone will be able to breathe easy…"_

And before anyone could say a single word in reply, Jay used his True Potential to teleport the short distance to his dragon's saddle outside. Gripping the reigns, he steered Wisp to the direction of the last relay station and took off. The heavens were furious with chaos. As if in a last ditch effort to destroy all they could, the meteorites plummeted from the skies in volleys of blistering balls of fire. Wisp howled in distress, but Jay kept the dragon on course and pressed him to fly faster.

_Almost there… Almost… _Jay could finally see it…the last relay station standing erect and pristine against the blood-red sky. It amazed him that they were all spared from destruction, but he had no time to dwell on the fact. _Just need…to get in there before something __**does**__ happen… _Positioning himself as he neared, Jay launched himself from his saddle and crashed through the window at the top of the tower.

He grunted as he landed hard on his feet, but wasted no time in making his way to the control console. The station reacted to his presence immediately…as did the CB radio attached to his belt. (Jay…Jay, you have to come back. Come back right now.)

The terminal's console blipped on as Jay's fingers played a practiced song on the keys. _"I can't do that, Cole."_

_(Lloyd says you're weakening!) _The earth ninja snapped. _(He says that if you do this, then your body will give out! You can't afford to be rendered immobile, Jay! You can't! You'll—)_

"_I understand that by doing this that I'll be breaking a lot of promises…" _Jay interrupted suddenly, his voice strong and his fingers continuous and swift against the keyboard. _"But I can't back down and run away just because things look bleak and uncertain. I refuse. I'm stronger than that."_

The lines of numerical data on-screen continued to stretch…line after line. Wouldn't be long now. _"I am just one life… My death will save thousands of others… So when you look at things that way…it's fine… I don't mind..."_

Multiple deafening explosions sounded from outside, causing the tower to quake horribly. The lights flickered, but thankfully the console stayed functioning. Jay's vision blurred with tears. And although his throat felt tight, he fought to keep his voice steady and a smile on his face. _"I know it's not good to pass on with regrets…and I have so many… I'm sorry everyone… I'm so…so very sorry…"_

The floor panel in the center of the room creaked open, and like an ominous harbinger of death, it arose from the ground slowly and deliberately. Jay moved away from the console, his steps evenly spaced as he walked toward the generator's exposed core. Taking a breath, he grasped the triangular tip with sure hands. _"Lloyd…you and Brad take care of each other… Kai, Zane…I'm really happy for you guys… Even though the two of you are as different as night and day…there's no doubt in my mind that you'll make it… Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon…I wouldn't be the man I am today without your tutelage and guidance…so thank you…"_

The tower's luck of being spared from destruction soon dissipated, as a meteorite tore a massive chunk through its base. The building itself seemed to scream as its foundation splintered and shattered. Support beams crunched and loosened overhead, and the cemented walls crumbled in on itself from the shock of the impact.

Jay continued to smile. _"Liam…keep your head up, cutie… I'm sure you'll find someone much better than me in due time… Aaron, Ada…make our family big and diverse… Live happily… Nya…sweetheart… Please just allow me to call you that one last time… I'm sorry… Know that all I ever wanted was for you to be happy… So…I hope you will be… Oh and uh…happy birthday…"_

"_Cole…" _The tears finally fell. _"Cole…go to my parents…make sure they're okay… And please…take care of Nya…"_

Jay closed his eyes and at once let his element imbue the generator's core. The tower continued to quake until it finally began to lean, but Jay kept his balance—kept his concentration. And as his power continued to surge, the Master of Lighting saw the images of his life flash one after another within his mind's eye.

So many broken promises…

So many regrets…

But if there was something that he regretted more than anything else…

Jay felt it… Cole's lips touching his… His best friend's arms wreathing protectively around his body…

_I never heard the words… Not even from Nya… Cole was about to say them…but I stopped him… If only I hadn't… If only I had heard those three sweet words just once from someone my heart throbbed for…_

Jay swallowed once and opened his mouth. _"Cole…I…"_

_*CRASH!* *zzzzzzzzt-*_

Pain.

Cold.

Nothing.


	25. Saving the One Who Matters Most

**Author's Note: You guys really know how to flatter someone. I was blushing up a storm from reading your reviews! My goodness! I just like to write, that's all. I have a pretty wild imagination, I admit, but what writer shouldn't? But I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for your kind words and praise. You guys are my inspiration, and your support helps to keep my drive going. *bows deeply* Thank you so much, everyone! Please continue to enjoy my work.**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal _

"_Where would you be without friends? The people who pick you up when you need lifting? We come from homes far from perfect, so you end up almost parents and siblings to your friends—your own chosen family. There's nothing like a really loyal, dependable, good friend. Nothing…"—Jennifer Aniston_

_**Chapter 25 ~ Saving the One Who Matters Most**_

"Shit! Walker, come in! Come in! Do you copy?!"

The line continued to static and drone despite Commander Hawkeye's urgent persistence. And Cole's anxious gaze fell on the main monitor's environmental display of New Ninjago City—the blipping point that had once signaled his best friend's location, abruptly snuffed out like a candle…like a life.

"Save your breath, Bill!" Aaron shouted from beside Ada. "Communication's been cut! He was in Relay Station 1 and we all heard that explosion in the back ground." The blonde's cobalt blue eyes hardened as his mouth set into a grim line. "The tower most likely collapsed…and with Jay in it."

"_Mein Gott…" _Ada whispered brokenly, but the Danish man shook his head.

"No, it's not over! I don't care if the last transfer was a complete success! As far as I'm concerned, this mission isn't finished until we get back who was lost!" His fierce gaze met Cole's with nothing short of determination. "Enough with sitting on our asses while someone else risks their lives for us. We need to act…now."

Cole said nothing in response, for there was nothing _to_ say to Aaron's words of fortitude. Actions would always speak louder than words after all, and in this instance that idiom was more than pertinent. Jay was at the forefront of the ninja leader's mind just as he'd always been since the climax of their match at the Elemental Tournament. The Master of Lighting had unexpectedly become the love of Cole's life. And thus, there was no one who mattered more to him. No one.

Just then the intercom that connected downstairs to the Generator Room blared out both furious and fearful voices. (Ah…s-sirs?! I think we may need a little help with—)

_(Somebody unhook me right now from this goddamn thing!) _It was easy to make out Lloyd's angry bellow over all the others. _(I have to get up there! He needs me! My mother needs me!)_

_(We can't just "unhook" you, Lloyd!) _Kai shouted, sounding just as frustrated and angry as the younger ninja. _(It's going to take a few minutes, and Zane and Nya are working as fast as they can!)_

_(He doesn't have a few minutes! Didn't you hear?!) _Disbelief and sadness encompassed the green ninja's voice as he started to sob. (He…He could already be…)

(No, Lloyd! Jay's not dead! I know he isn't!) Brad… The long-haired raven had insisted on being near the green ninja during the mission, despite not playing an integral role. (I…I can feel him…I think… This feeling… I'm sure it's Jay-_Seonbae_! It's weak and flickering, but…not gone. He's alive… Cole! You're going, right?)

The Master of Earth pulled his hood over his head. "Damn straight I am." Besides, Cole wanted to hear the words Jay had started to say before the transmission was cut, and there was still so much that he wanted to say to Jay as well.

(The spores he mentioned… No…no, just focus on bringing Jay back.)

(_Kaasan_…please hang on…)

(Bring him back, Cole!)

(You must retrieve our brother, Cole!)

(Cole…please…)

The desperate pleas of his clansmen stoked the ninja leader's heart like a fan to a flame. Jay was alive! Cole wanted to say he felt it himself, but he couldn't be sure—not when the distance between them was so great. _Well…not for long…_

"Wait, Belmonte," Commander Hawkeye said, his tone stern as always. "If you are going topside, then you'll need to be properly suited. Walker mentioned something about spores and the pollen they release. We can't ignore that. He's already been exposed and is now deemed a carrier—a possible cause to an epidemic."

Aaron whirled on the older man, cobalt eyes livid. "Do you really think any of that matters now, Bill!" He exploded. "We have to move _now_! Not later! We don't have time to take radiation showers or be fitted in some bulky, constricting suits!"

Hawkeye's rebuttal was swift and harsh as he glared at the Danish man. "You are a doctor. So I suggest you start acting like one instead of like an emotional train wreck. We know nothing about those plants. So what say you if Belmonte and Walker return and infect all the citizens in the Honeycomb in one way or another? Do you think finding a cure to an unknown pathogen would be easy? We need to think cautiously here. For this is bigger than just saving Walker. The sustainment of the populace is at stake as well."

Aaron growled, his face dark with a belligerent scowl. But he knew the commander was right just like Cole did. The black ninja eyed the military man. "You can quarantine Jay and me once we get back. I can't wait to get prepped. I'm leaving right now."

"As am I," Aaron snapped. But as soon as the blond turned around, Cole placed his hand on his shoulder to halt him.

"No, Aaron, I need you to stay here and get prepped," he said firmly.

The other man blinked, clearly incredulous at the notion. _"What?"_

"Hear me out," Cole insisted, his emerald gaze hard and locked on Aaron's. "I understand where your heart and mind are. Trust me I'm right there with ya. But it wouldn't be good for a doctor of all people to get infected by…whatever it is that's up there."

Ada nodded and reached out to touch her fiancé's arm. "We'll both get ready and geared-up. We'll assemble a team and travel to entrance five, where we'll wait for Jay and Cole."

Aaron looked at Ada then back at Cole…then back again. Worry rolled off the Danish doctor in waves for his younger cousin's safety, and the feeling of helplessness was blatantly reflected in his eyes. But at last, the tall Nordic shook his head and sighed in acquiescence. A dour expression took over as he peered at Cole. "He'll most likely be hurt. You may need to apply first aid." At the wary shift of the black ninja's green eyes, Aaron's lips quirked a bit. "Don't worry. Now that the Honeycomb's at full power, interference or not, we should still be able to communicate regardless of your location via CB. I'll be at the ready to advise you accordingly."

"But how is Cole supposed to get to the surface? Or any of us for that matter?" Gary put forth. "All the bullet trains are in safety mode right. They won't go anywhere near the entrances."

Cole showed his back to them all and headed for the door. "Who said anything about taking a bullet train?" He stopped at the exit and glanced back at his comrades over a shoulder. A fierce light burned within the crushed jade irises. "I'll get up top my own way."

Sensei Garmadon nodded, easily interpreting his pupil's words. "We are surrounded by your element, Cole, and if the meteor shower is, indeed, reaching its climax like Jay said then…" the grandmaster's silver gaze shined with knowing and certainty, "…you are the best one suited for this mission. It's much too soon for Jay's legacy to passed on to the next generation. He is still needed among us."

And Sensei Wu concurred. "Go and retrieve Jay, Cole. Make our clan whole again."

Cole focused forward once more. "_Hai."_

"As for us, we'll just have to override the security system," Ada said, and turned her hardened honeyed stare to the ninja leader's back. "We'll be there."

His soul ablaze with determination, Cole dipped his head and rushed out the door. The soldiers roaming the halls quickly darted out of his way as he sprinted forth. Not one daring to impede his path. Exiting the CCC entirely, Cole wasted no time in summoning his elemental dragon and jumping off the bridge and onto the saddle. Rocky released an earth-shattering roar that shook the very foundations of the Honeycomb and its inhabitants. The people down below gawked and pointed up at the enormous and fearsome dragon, wondering where it could've came from. However, Cole paid the rising chaotic cries of the populace no mind and grasped his dragon's reigns tightly.

He looked up. Approximately six miles beneath New Ninjago City was where the Honeycomb was built. Gaining a bit more altitude, Cole soared beyond the blaring artificial light until he was out of sight and hovering over the underground city. The shelter's support structures seemed to stretch for many miles, forming a dome-like barrier of protection around the Honeycomb. Rocky gave a low growl, obviously sensing the hard-packed earth suppressed by the metal support beams. _I have to be careful… I don't want to cause a massive cave-in or anything… _But Cole also knew he couldn't hesitate any longer.

He patted the dragon's glowing, rock-edged neck. "Okay, Rocky, you ready to get diggin'?" The earth-imbued dragon roared in delight and Cole gathered his own power within. _I'll be sure to seal up the earth behind us as we travel upward…_

Jerking on the reins, the black ninja yelled his order to his trusty mount. "Let's go, Rocky! Up, up, up!"

Howling, the dragon's body went into a drilling corkscrew and pierced the dirt and rock above with gratuitous enthusiasm. The earth crumbled away like granulated sugar, giving way for dragon and ninja to travel upward at a blazing speed. However, as the wide tunnel was formed, Cole commanded his element to re-pack itself behind them as to not allow any damage to the Honeycomb. Dirt and rock was everywhere amongst the blackness, hitting the ninja leader repeatedly as their ascension to the surface continued. Cole screwed his eyes shut in both concentration and perseverance, his heart beginning to pound in his ears at the unnatural velocity Rocky was exceeding.

_Geez! A mole doesn't have anything on him! _

It wasn't long before the earth dragon pierced through gravel, dried tar, and concrete, breaking through a street and into the open air of New Ninjago City. The dragon gave a surprised shriek just as Cole opened his eyes. "Rocky!" Quickly tugging on the reins, Cole sent his summon into a tight barrel roll to dodge the incoming meteorite. The gargantuan rock collided with the ground behind them, sweeping the pair up in its violent aftershock. Rocky was sent spiraling through the atmosphere uncontrollably until his hulking mass crashed against the side of a damaged building, devastating the structure further and making it topple over with a creaking screech.

The dragon collapsed heavily onto the cracked street, spraying a cloud of dust. But then resiliently righted himself on his claws and shook his horned head with an indignant growl. Cole grunted and gritted his teeth when a painful jolt traveled up his spine and settled at the base of his neck. Talk about a rude awakening! He wasn't expecting to see a giant, burning rock come hurling towards him as soon as he arrived on the surface! Shaking his head to clear it, Cole looked about himself to gauge his surroundings. They had landed some ways away from the impact point of the last meteorite. And taking in the city now, it was definitely safe to say that Jay hadn't minced his words about the once proud metropolis' state. New Ninjago City was absolutely crippled.

"Damn…reconstruction's gonna be a bitch…" Cole observed, frowning under his hood and Rocky huffed in agreement. The air was dense with fog and dancing ash, limiting the ninja's visibility. "How in the hell am I supposed to find my way through this…?" He wondered aloud. With the skies raining flaming death, he doubted scaling any buildings (if he could find any suitable for climbing) would be the best idea, and flying with Rocky was definitely out too. But then what options were left? Stumble around blindly in the mist? Or…

Suddenly, Cole's ears perked, as did Rocky's head shoot up in attention, his large fin-like ears twitching as they caught a distinctive sound on the wind. "Is that…a dragon's howl…?" The distressed cry sounded again, casting a despairing echo across the ashen and shattered city, and penetrating Cole's heart.

"_Wisp!" _Unbidden by his rider and friend, Rocky gave a returning howl and darted forth on all fours in the direction of the suffering wail. Cole grabbed hold of the reigns once more and spurred his dragon on. "Cmon, Rocky! You have to find Wisp!"

A tremor of fear suddenly coursed through the black ninja's body at his own foreboding words, for he instantly remembered saying the exact same thing in his dream… Cole's mind flashed…images of a darken mountain top… A crack of sapphire lightning and the rumbling growl of thunder… Jay's forfeiting smile and soulful blue eyes wet with rain and tears… His element piercing the heavens above and…tearing him asunder… A biting cold gripped Cole's body beneath his robes and freezing rain pierced through his hood and pricked his face… Emerald eyes widened with terror as images of that horrible nightmare invaded his mind's eye, causing them to bleed in with his reality.

_No… No… No! Is not the same! It's not! _The Master of Earth winced as if struck soundly over the head as he fought through the banes his mind threw at him. _Jay is not plagued with despair! There is no rain—no lightning! He needs me! NOW! _

"AAAAAHHHHH!" With Cole's scream, his mind snapped back into focus, shoving the nightmare back into the deepest, darkest pits of his subliminal regions. Rocky's claws dug into the pavement as he rounded a corner onto a street ravaged by jagged fissures. He leapt onto the unharmed side of a building and pushed off and over a particularly wide chasm. He landed heavily with a grunt and continued to run. The weeping howls were getting closer…much closer… The earth dragon gave another earsplitting shriek, and amidst the thinning fog and decrepit scraps of a broken tower was the bright, sapphire panzer of a dragon.

"Wisp!" Jay's dragon was trapped under a mountain of debris and two large slabs of concrete. He floundered wildly as he tried to push himself to his claws, but the remains pinning him down proved much too heavy and he collapsed in a heap with a pitiful whine. Rocky rushed over and Cole dismounted from the saddle. However, even at the sight of familiars, Wisp didn't appear to be comforted. He continued to thrash around even while Rocky was trying to free him. He roared and huffed with frustration, stretching his neck out and pointing his long snout at a pile of rubble underneath a curved hunk of stripped concrete and metal.

Meeting the dragon's pointed, and flaring blue stare, realization dawned. "Jay!" Running to where Wisp had indicated, Cole eyed the fractured consoles and electrical equipment about. Yes, of course! He knew Jay had to be here! The ground shook, signaling another impact from a shooting star some miles away. The black ninja got to work quickly, calling out his best friend's name every few seconds as he dug through the wreckage. He coughed and sputtered as dust clouds seeped through his hood, but he didn't stop. Wrenching and shoving away a broken support beam, Cole gasped as his gaze fell upon a black gloved hand lying limply atop of some strange, cylinder-like structure with a triangular tip.

With his pulse racing and fear gnawing at his stomach, he lifted and moved more of the damaged rubble off his best friend's body. "Jay…" A sad, murmuring gale careened upon the pair as the blue ninja's body was finally revealed. The lighter brunet's ninja robes were ripped and dirtied, with pieces of the tattered garments buffeting in the melancholic breeze as he laid face-down in the ground. "Shit…" That's when Cole saw it… The top of Jay's hood was stained red with his blood. And with trembling hands, the earth ninja gripped Jay's shoulders and—as if holding a newborn baby—gently turned him around and cradled him in his arms.

"Jay…?" Looking at his battered best friend, there seemed to be no life left in him. His eyes were closed in a serene way as if he was merely sleeping. But there was no rise and fall of his chest, no indication of breathing or… Cole's fingers snaked under Jay's hood to press along his neck… No pulse. Dried and crusted bloody rivulets veined over the blue ninja's closed eyelids and seeped into the edges of his hood under his eyes. Not only did elemental exhaustion render Jay unconscious, but the head injury he sustained as well was what most likely caused death to claim him. Was Brad wrong, after all? Was he wrong?

Cole's breathing turned sporadic as panic struck him like a hard punch in the gut. _No, no, no! This can't be happening! _"Jay!" He screamed, and it was at that moment when the CB radio attached to his sash screamed at _him_.

(Cole! Cole! Did you find him!? Did you find Jay!?)

Aaron's anxious voice pierced through the frantic fog that was clouding Cole's mind, and with keeping one arm wrapped around his limp friend, he fumbled for his radio attached to his sash. "I—Ye-yeah, I did." Cole cringed at his broken slur of stutters. But try as he might to gain a bit of calm, his voice still shook uncontrollably. "I-I-I have him. He's…he's…I don't…"

(Cole? I need you to focus. Calm down. Take some deep breathes…) Aaron's tone was low and soothing as if he was trying to bring tranquility to a crying child. But nevertheless, Cole took comfort in the other man's caring accent. Green eyes fell back on Jay's hooded face. _I'll… I'll save you… I promise… _As his heart slowed its pace and his breathing calmed, the ninja felt determination and resolve swell within him.

Gripping the radio with a sure hand, Cole's voice came from his lips steadily. "What do I do, Aaron? He's not breathing—no pulse either and…and it looks like something might've hit his head…" he swallowed back the lump in his throat, "…Most of his hood is wet with blood."

(Possible traumatic brain injury and concussion…) Jay's cousin surmised. (Won't know for sure until I see him myself, though… We need to focus on getting him conscious and breathing again. Take off that hood, but be mindful of his head and neck.)

"Okay." Cole stood the radio up beside him and carefully peeled back the soaked through blue hood from Jay's head. The strong, hot tang of blood flooded up to Cole's nose then as he took in his friend's paling countenance. Chestnut locks were now sullied with a more russet and coppery tint from the result of the wide pool of caked on blood covering his crown, matting and sticking to the strands like syrup.

(Is the head wound still bleeding? Do you see it?)

It was so hard to tell. Jay could almost pass for a redhead with the amount of blood soaking his hair, but it all looked dried and sticky to Cole. And with his limited medical knowledge, was it really wise to go prodding around to find the wound?

As if sensing the ninja leader's uncertainty through the line, Aaron vanquished the course of action. (Never mind. I don't want you to start poking his head trying to find it if it's not visible. We need to get resuscitation going. Get him in a flat, lateral position.)

Cole cleared out some space, so that Jay could be laid out on more even ground. Spying a thick, flat piece of shiny metal, he moved it under his friend's head, hoping it would serve as at least some support. He thought it had to be better than being propped up by a mound of dirt or some jagged chunks of cement.

The overhanging structure above them provided a makeshift shelter for the time being, but at the next snarl from the earth, Cole knew time was running out. For Jay…as well as for him.

(You need to perform CPR. Do you know how?)

Cole berated himself again for not paying closer attention to Sensei Garmadon's medical advice some time ago. He knew how to slap a band-aid on a bleeding scratch and perform the Heimlich maneuver, but that was the extent of his first aid knowledge. It was Jay and Zane who had taken a keen interest in the medical sciences, while the rest of them were bored out of their minds during it all. He and Kai were confident in their abilities to not get hurt enough to even warrant first aid. In short, though, they were just a couple of bulls. Even Lloyd knew more about this stuff than he did!

"No," he answered shortly. "What do I do?"

Aaron's instructions were instant. (Begin with chest compressions. Position yourself over him and place your hands—one over the other—in the center of his chest. Push down two inches thirty times. Pump hard and fast. If it helps, on time with your own heartbeat, it should be faster than one pump per second.)

Cole did as instructed and leaned over Jay's prone body, resting his hands on the center of his chest. _In time with my own heartbeat… _The ninja leader concentrated on the rhythm of his life blood coursing through his veins and the organ that made it all possible. At once, he began thrusting down on his best friend's chest at a steady pace, not too hard, not too soft. His lips moved to count the pumps out loud.

"…three, four, five, six…"

(After that, tilt his head back and lift his chin. Pinch his nose closed and cover his mouth with yours and blow until you see his chest rise. Give two breaths. One breath should take one second.)

"…twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty…" Cole, throwing his hood off, moved and again followed Aaron's orders. As soon as the younger man's chapped lips parted, Cole bent down and covered his mouth over Jay's, expelling his breath into his body. From his peripheral, he saw the slight rise of Jay's chest and pulled back, only to repeat the action a second time.

He pulled back again and waited… Nothing. "Aaron!"

(Keep going!) The doctor commanded sternly. (Rinse and repeat, Cole! You have to get him breathing! We're on the bullet train now and should be at the fifth entrance in about twenty minutes, but Jay can't wait that long! He's most likely been unconscious since the transmission was cut! And how long ago do you think that was?!)

Cole's eyes widened fearfully, and he rushed back to his previous position before to resume chest compressions. "One, two, three…" It's been over twenty minutes since then. How much time did Jay have left? A cold sweat immediately wetted the black ninja's body at the prospect. He fought hard to keep his senses about him—his heart calm, and his pulse steady.

The ground below him gave another growl of contempt and shook, but Cole ignored his survival instincts and focused solely on reviving his best friend—the one who had captured his heart. He shifted again to give his breath to Jay, feeling the other's unresponsive lips touch his. How ironic… He had been yearning for over ten days now to kiss Jay…but not like this. Not for the desperate sake of survival.

The earth ninja's body soon geared itself into automatic as he went back to repeat the previous steps again. But in the midst of his intense concentration on his task, amidst the background sounds of grunts, roars, and howls of the dragons, and tumultuous groans of the earth, his mind was sent into sweet reminiscence. He and Jay's time at the Sea of Sand… So brief and yet so impactful and momentous. It was when the denial shrouding Cole's heart disappeared in gratifying wisps. The realization of how deep his feelings ran for his best friend. He recalled the feeling of Jay's warm, lithe figure enveloped in his arms and the way their bodies had fitted together like pieces to a puzzle.

He could almost hear it…the steady synchronization of their combined heartbeats. He had nuzzled that fair neck, felt the tickle of chestnut strands against his face, and inhaled that sweet, nostalgic scent of baked apples spiced with cinnamon. Jay was home, and home was where the heart was. Thus, without Jay…where was Cole to go…? What was he to do…? The onyx ninja moved again and covered his mouth over his friend's. He could feel a stirring inside him and a whisper in his head, trying to reach out and connect with the one below him. A quick breath careened from his lungs and transferred over to fill Jay's.

_You're still here…I know it… You're just lost…and trying to find your way back to me…_

Ba-dump…ba-dump…ba-dump…

_You can hear me, can't you…? You can feel me… I'm right here… Please, Jay… Please come back to me…_

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump…

With a strangled gasp and a wheezing cough, Jay's body jerked to life. Cole reeled back with a cry of surprise, his best friend's name staggering from his lips. "Ja—Jay!" The blue ninja convulsed on the ground, his eyes squeezed shut in pain and discomfort as he expelled cough after cough after cough. Careful with his head, Cole got a supporting arm under Jay and gently hoisted him up to a sitting position.

"Jay…" Cole's gaze grew hazy with tears, but he sniffed to keep them from falling. The younger brunet had quieted somewhat. However, he would cough and groan in pain every time he tried to move. He soon started to shiver, and Cole finally realized with a start just how cold it actually was up here. He hadn't even noticed before, his thoughts having been consumed with Jay's well-being.

"C-C-Cole…?" Jay's voice was a raspy whisper, his dry and cracked lips clearly struggling to form his best friend's name. Bloody eyelids quivered and dark lashes fluttered as they worked to reveal slivers of beautiful, deep blues. Cole cradled Jay as closely as he could without hurting him, his face brightening with utter happiness at seeing those flawless sapphire jewels peer groggily up at him.

"Yeah, it's me," he breathed and swallowed his tears quickly. "I'm getting you outta here. We're getting outta here, okay?"

Jay's only response was a moan and a sharp cough tumbling from his mouth, his head lolling on Cole's shoulder. This wasn't good. Though now coherent, Jay was still severely injured. He needed to get to Aaron and fast. They had to get to the fifth entrance.

(Hey, Cole! What's going on?! An update would be nice!)

Cole blinked and turned his bewildered gaze to the source of where Aaron's voice emitted from. He had completely forgotten about the little radio in his relief to see Jay come back to the realm of the living. He immediately hollered back excitedly. "He's awake! He's alive!" At his volume, however, he noticed Jay wince. "Sorry, Jay," he uttered, and carefully reached over to pick the radio off the ground.

Aaron's voice sagged with relief. (Ahh…thank God. Heh, no Valhalla for you yet, cousin. Okay, we're nearly at the fifth entrance. Once there, we'll fan out a bit, but we won't travel too far. You're over at Relay Station 1, right?)

_Or what's left of it_, Cole said to himself, looking around the demolished area. It seemed like the entire city had been reduced to a world of gray. The vibrant colors of Christmas stripped to blackened ash in the wake of the meteor shower. There would be no Christmas Jubilee this year… "Yeah," Cole answered instead, for there was no need to comment on the devastation around him. After all, Aaron, Ada, and whoever else was with them would soon find out for themselves.

(Okay, then the fifth entrance is going to be about twenty miles or so southwest from there. Get a move on. Oh, and one other thing, Cole. You have to keep Jay conscious. He's gonna be tired, but you can't let him sleep just yet. It's very important that he stays awake for as long as possible. _Kan du høre mig fætter? Hold dig vågen._ See you guys soon.) (You hear me, cousin? Stay. Awake.)

Cole clipped the radio back on his sash, and got his other arm under Jay's knees to carry him comfortably. He pushed himself to his feet with no effort, the other man weighing close to nothing in the face of his strength. He smiled down at his precious charge. "Light as a feather, Jay."

The other ninja didn't reply, his eyelids steadily drooping. Cole hurriedly called out to him. "Jay! C'mon, stay awake with me. You heard Aaron, right? You can't go to sleep yet."

Jay's face scrunched up painfully, a crease appearing in his brow. The sapphires clouded with indigo as they struggled to focus on Cole. "Cold…" he whimpered miserably, his body wracking every now and then with shivers. "…T-Tired."

Cole's heart clenched at the sight. He had never seen Jay like this before—so helpless and vulnerable. "I'm sorry, but I promise we won't be out here long, okay? Stay with me. We—"

Cole was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. Over yonder, Rocky had finally managed to dig out Wisp from under the clutter of debris. The glowing blue dragon nodded his thanks to his kin and limped away from the destruction and towards the pair. He huffed and puffed with each aching step, his right wing twisted and dragged at his side like a dead tree branch. Growling with concern, Rocky stayed close beside Wisp, ready to lend his support if needed. Nearing, Jay's summon gave a soft whine as he sniffed at his injured master, scenting the blood. His giant maw then opened to release a heavy gust of hot air over the ninjas, instantly casting away the cold and warming them.

"Wi-Wisp…" Jay lifted his hand weakly towards his dragon's general direction, and Wisp lowered his head in response, letting Jay's hand rest against his snout. "What are you… You're not supposed to be here…" Wisp gave another whine and closed his eyes, a contented hum rumbling from his throat. The connection between dragon and rider was a direct connection between souls as all Elemental Masters knew. Wisp must've sensed that Jay was in danger and risked his life to stay by his side in hopes of protecting him. He couldn't just leave his master behind.

Jay must've realized this too as a tired smile slowly formed on his lips. "Thanks, bud…"

Cole looked to his own elemental dragon. "Rocky, take Wisp and get outta here. You two have done enough." Flaring blues immediately snapped open and glared at him, but Cole persisted assuredly to the protective summon. "Don't worry, Wisp. You can leave Jay to me. I'll take care of him. You go with Rocky and let him tend to your injuries."

Unfortunately, a soul wasn't the only thing Jay and Wisp shared. Looking insulted, Wisp growled at Cole and snapped his jaws obstinately at Rocky when the other, much bigger dragon tried to touch him. A massive tremor suddenly shook the ground underfoot, causing cracks to appear right beneath the black ninja's feet. The ground abruptly sloped, but before Cole could even begin to slide into the abyss below, he leapt over to even surface again.

"_Rocky! Grab him and go now!"_ Cole ordered fiercely. And heeding his master's command, the earth dragon wrapped his wings around the roaring and bucking Wisp and they both disappeared in flashes of bronze and blue. The seismic shock continued to quake the ground, giving birth to more cracks that soon matured into fissures, breaking the streets apart.

The fog was beginning to thicken again, creeping up and ensnaring the pair of ninjas in its ghostly grasp. Cole squinted into the misty gray, barely able to make out the throng of crippled buildings down the street. Meanwhile, his instincts screamed at him. _High ground! Get to high ground! _Regardless of him being the Master of Earth, he knew the ground wasn't the best place to be right now. With his arms filled with his injured friend, Cole had no choice but to scale the nearest building with his legs alone.

Grunting, his bounded up the side with the agility and effectiveness of a puma climbing a mountain, utilizing the footholds provided by the window sills. The building groaned as if burdened by the weight of the ninja and his bundle, and soon its cemented foundation started to sink into the widening jaws of the angry earth. Having reached the top, Cole rushed to the opposite side of the structure and jumped, the mist giving way to a sturdier roof on the other side. He landed gracefully and skidded to a stop. The building he had leapt from sinking into the unknown. A strange feeling suddenly stirred his spirit, and a sensation like a quivering reverberated through his heart.

"Cole…? What's…that noise…? What's happening…?" Cole broke his stare from the crumbling building and steered it to the one who mattered. Jay blinked blearily up at him, his cloudy, indigo gaze half-mast. Cole secured his grip on the other man.

"Glad to see your eyes are still open. We're just moving that's all. Don't worry about anything else, Jay. Just keep talking to me." Cole raised his gaze to scope out the area around them. It was a good thing he had shot off in relatively the right direction; otherwise he'd be faced with a conundrum. The tremors soon ebbed, from the outside…and from within.

"…Talk to you…? But…but I thought…you didn't like it…when I talked…too much..."

Cole's lips curved softly into a small smile. "Jay, I think I told you this before, but I'll go ahead and say it again. I don't like it when you're quiet for too long. I don't think I would even like it if you were _gone_ for too long. I need to hear the sound of your voice. I need to feel your presence near me. I need _you_, okay? I need you…_just you_." He took off again, having gained his bearings enough to keep moving.

"Mmm…sausage…?"

"What was that?" Cole asked, his sights on the half chomped mess of the next building's roof.

"Sausage…" Jay repeated. He sounded mystified, like he only had a vague grasp of the words coming out of his mouth. "…I added it…in the turkey stuffing for that umm…other dinner… Can't think of the name right now… And you liked it… Ate most of it… Want me to… What—make it again for that umm…Jesus-fellow's birthday…?"

Cole laughed outright. Jay… Oh Jay… "Yeah, please. That was delicious… I love your cooking." He wondered if Jay would remember all of what he was saying now. He landed on the next roof without incident and kept making his way southwest. "Do you still plan on helping me improve my cooking?"

Cole felt Jay finger the "Earth" emblem on his chest. "…Just add flavor and love… That's all you need… Flavor and…" Jay trailed off, and Cole gave a quick glance down to see the blue ninja's eyes completely closed.

"Jay! Not yet! Stay with me! Talk to me!"

The fingers suddenly gripped his emblem tight. "C-Cole…my head…it hurts…everything hurts…"

Cole willed his legs to go faster. "We're almost there, Jay! Just hang on!" At least he hoped they were. Aaron had said twenty miles southwest from their location, and by now they had to have shaved some of those miles off. The roof unexpectedly gave a hard jerk, the tremors starting up again with a vengeance. Cole briefly lost his footing and stumbled forward, but quickly righted himself and sprinted to the edge of the dilapidated roof.

The fog was unrelenting in its endeavor to hinder the ninjas' progress and converged around the pair, covering the landscape like a thick blanket. But Cole couldn't afford to stop, the building they were on beginning its wailing descent into the oblivion below. Taking a leap of faith, Cole jumped from the crest. Sadly though, his landing was nowhere near as graceful as the last… Misjudging the lower height of the adjacent building, he twisted his ankle on the roof's angled slant.

He crumbled hard to one knee, eyes shut and wincing in pain. _Shit! _He cursed to himself and opened his eyes. He could barely see the space in front of him, much less the rest of the steep slope. The earth roared beneath him, opening its jaws and drawing the weakened structure into its bowels. Cole struggled to his feet, having to manage his weight on one foot as well as balance himself across the irregular surface.

Jay's voice was nothing but a whisper, but Cole heard it as clear as day. "Cole…drop me… Save yourself…"

The ninja leader grunted in exertion, keeping his hold tight and firm on his best friend's body. "You don't listen to me when I talk, do you? I said I _need_ you, Jay. Either we make it together or we don't make it all. But we _are_ going to make it!" Sweat quickly gathered and poured down the earth wielder's face as he hobbled as quickly and carefully as he could, the rumbling making the trek more difficult than it already was.

He kept his gaze trained on the ground as he inched his way forward, halting as the roof splintered off and crumbled away. A rickety fire escape became vaguely visible then, from his building to the heartily standing one next to it. Seeing no other alternative, Cole carefully repositioned Jay to his shoulder, the other giving an aching groan at the change, and clambered briskly onto the wobbly railings. Frowning determinedly, he crawled across the bridging ladder, as the building continued to sink. The metal creaked and cried under the two ninja's combined weight and started to slide haphazardly towards the opening pits below.

Coiling his muscles, Cole launched himself from the failing fire escape and grabbed onto the railings of the next one. Jay's hands feebly grasped at Cole's back to keep from sliding off as the black ninja began his ascent up the more stable building's roof. Reaching the top, he sprung up onto the building's perfectly propositioned surface. Cole breathed heavily as he readjusted Jay in his arms for the latter to be more comfortable again. "See?" He panted and grinned broadly down at his best friend's flushed face. "Haa… No problem."

Jay said nothing. Perplexed indigos slowly blinked and flickered about in question. "…You hear that…? The wind… A voice…"

"Huh?" Cole frowned at Jay's ominous words and looked around the roof they were on. The fog was still playing its game of inconsistency and appeared to be thinning… _Wait… _No, this was something most peculiar… The fog was actually moving—slowing circling them like a predator would do to trapped prey. Wary, Cole limped forward a few paces, watching suspiciously as the circling mist moved with them, keeping them surrounded in a neatly practiced way.

The ninja leader's senses pricked. He and Jay weren't alone anymore, that's for sure. He rooted himself defensively, ignoring the pain of his ankle. He listened for the whisper of the wind—for the supposed voice that Jay heard, but caught nothing. The air was still, the world enveloped in a deathly silence.

A breeze suddenly sounded and scooted some pebbles along the roof. And, what was once an indiscernible whisper grew into sinister clarity.

"_Scurry, scurry, little fat rats…_

_Run, run, from this big bad cat…_

_For if he sinks his claws in you…_

_Your blood will spill like sweet fondue…"_

On high alert, Cole tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, but it seemed to be emitting from everywhere. It soon became strangely apparent that Jay was right. The voice wasn't simply carried by the wind, it was within it. Inescapable.

"What a lame nursery rhyme…" Jay muttered, and Cole smirked.

"Tell me about it." He then called out bravely to the obscurity. "Is that it? Are you just some disembodied voice making bullshit threats that wouldn't ever scare a toddler? Or do you have the guts to actually show yourself?"

The circling breeze soon manifested into a whirling tempest, dissipating the encroaching mist and clearing the view of the entire rooftop. Cole's eyes scrutinized the malevolent, greenish tint of the swirling wind, and his frown only deepened as a jade and black tornado formed in front of him. The trademark of the art of Spinjitzu.

"A disembodied voice? Ha! Foolish rats. I assure you that I am very real…and very much alive."

The first thing Cole saw was the black and green robes which instantly made him think of Lloyd. But of course it wasn't. The man taking shape before them was tall with long black hair that fell just pass his chin. The lower half of his face was covered by a green mask and a black scarf was wrapped snuggly around his neck, leaving the long tails to flutter in the wind. The glare that met his was shaded a dark green—darker than his. Another ninja… "Who are you?" Cole questioned, and the man folded his arms, his gaze hard and mocking.

"How disappointing…" he sighed. "It's not often that I'm wrong, for I was expecting the green ninja. Not a lightning rod and a pile of dirt."

Cole growled. Fist impression…this guy was an asshole.

"I'm not interested in substandard Shinobi-wannabes," he carried on. "But my colleague is another story. Care to meet her?"

"What I care about is you getting out of the way," Cole shot back. "We don't have time to play with you."

"We?" The other ninja released a hearty laugh. "You mean you and your little half-dead bundle of joy there? Ahahahaha! Come now, Apollo…I thought you would've scared him worst than that. But I must admit, blue ninja. Seeing you cringe and panic like a little pussy on the street was a real treat. Hahaha!"

Cole felt his best friend flinch and turn his head slightly away from the open air and into his tunic, his body giving a shiver. Cole held Jay protectively, his anger spiking at his adversary's sardonic laugh at his friend's expense.

The mysterious ninja continued to taunt and chuckle. "Look at 'im! Even now he trembles with terror at his own inner turmoil! How did you like it, Master of Lighting—oh wait…I mean, Jay Walker, when everything you came to know and understand about your past was a lie? That a chapter was missing, the pages blank on the canvas? Did meeting Apollo traumatize you? Did Morpheus' little dream turn your entire world upside down?"

When Jay closed his eyes tight with a whimper of dismay, Cole snapped. _"Fuck you!" _He shouted belligerently and the other ninja threw out his hands, forming a diamond shape with his black gloved fingers.

"No," he sneered. "_Fuck you."_

Before Cole could even react, a powerful gust swept him and Jay up in a gargantuan tornado. "JAY!" The sheer force of the spinning gales wretched the lightning ninja from Cole's grasp, and he soon lost sight of him amongst the onyx and jade. On and on they spun, until the tornado abruptly dissipated, flinging them carelessly in a random direction. Cole's body collided brutally with a cupola, tearing through the structure completely. He landed hard on the building's rooftop, the unforgiving momentum sending him into a roll before he slammed up against a transformer.

The ninja leader grunted and shakily got to his knees. He gave multiple wet coughs, expelling blood unto the ground. His ribs creaked; he could feel the fractured bones pierce into his left side painfully. He gritted his teeth and looked around. "Ja-Jay!" A couple of yards away laid his best friend on the same roof as he, on his back and unmoving. Cole tried to push himself to his feet, but immediately crumbled back down to the ground. He sucked air through his clenched teeth as jolts of pain shot up from his right ankle, leaving him immobile for a time.

_No… I have to get up! I have to get to Jay! _Getting to his hands and knees once more, Cole settled for crawling the short distance to his best friend's prone body. "Jay…ah…" The other ninja's eyes were completely closed. And desperate, Cole placed his hand on Jay's chest. He waited with bated breath, and relief flooded his system when he felt the slight rise and fall of it. "Thank God…" he breathed softly.

"It is dishonorable to kill a defenseless warrior. But I'm afraid that logic doesn't apply to you two scum…"

The earth ninja's head shot up at the voice and he looked around the roof for the source.

"Pitiful murderers will never receive such mercy from me…or any of us. This decrepit and vile city will be your burial ground…and not a single shred of you will be left."

Cole's head snapped to the right, the mist thinning enough to allow him to see the taller, stretch of building neighboring his and Jay's. The voice was entirely feminine, thus it was with no surprise that narrowed emerald eyes fell on the voluptuous curves of a woman. Cole catalogued the features of this new enemy.

_Dark skin…long-braided hair…deep scar on her face… Wait, why is her arm up…? Oh shit… _

Hovering high above the woman's head was a colossal rock imbued with bluish fire. It hung threateningly in the sky, igniting it with its flames. The woman's full, plump lips pulled into an enraged scowl, her steely glare pinned on her helpless opponents. "My name is Athena, and I am one of Lord Clouse's Seven Deities. I am the embodiment of the sin of Wrath, and I will avenge my father, Chen, by killing all of you. This is the very last meteorite that has befallen this planet, and it will serve in bringing the end of you… Two down…four to go…"

Athena simply lowered her arm and pointed towards them. And in a burning blaze of cosmic power, the meteorite began to bear down on them. Cole immediately crawled over Jay and summoned his element, producing a hardened, protective sphere of Earth around his friend and himself. The meteorite collided violently with the convergence of granite and quartz, and Cole concentrated in warding off the assault as best he could.

The heat from the meteorite was slowly but surely seeping in from between the cracks of the sphere, increasing the humidity and choking the Master of Earth. Sweat streamed down his face in rivulets, but Cole didn't break focus. _…Can't…give up… I promised we'd…make it back…! _Cole's heart pounded fiercely in his ears as he dug his fingers into the cement on the sides of Jay's head. It crumbled under the strength of his might, and Cole used it to reinforce his defense, pushing it to the top.

His body began to tremble. No, everything did. What was happening? Was it another tremor? _My…My heart… My element… _Like a boulder rived with chinks, the core of his soul steadily revealed more of itself. _This is the last…_ A distant voice rumbled in his mind. _…Earthquakes are now splitting this world apart… Open…and ready to receive…_

Startling power ripped through Cole in that instant, and his eyes lost their emerald shine and flared gold and bronze instead. More Earth was called forth from the ground—below the very foundation of the building he and Jay were on. Components of raw minerals surged upward and latched on to Cole's sphere, forming gigantic hands and pushing back the last meteorite.

But the Athena's power was great, and thus wasn't so easily thwarted. Cole could hear her, her voice muffled but powerful. "It seems you are not so helpless after all!" She shouted, her tone resonating with intrigue. "But defense alone is not enough to best me! How long can you keep this up I wonder!"

Pulses of blue starlight rippled from the meteorite and it pressed down even harder against the fending hands made of rock. Cole grunted with effort at the strain. _I have to think of something… Quick!_

Unbeknownst to the earth ninja, Jay started to stir. Stunning sapphires gradually exposed themselves, the foggy indigo gone. Blue eyes searched the sweat-soaked face above him as if trying to discover what exactly was bothering his friend. "You…" he whispered. "…What are you doing now…? Are you…trying to do everything yourself again…? I'm right here…yanno… You don't have to walk alone…" Slowly, Jay's hands lifted and framed his best friend's face. Flaring golden-bronze eyes snapped open and Cole's mouth fell agape when he saw Jay's lips curve into a happy albeit tired smile. "…Let me help… I want to keep my half of the promise too…"

_Jay…_

The Master of Lightning's entire body was suddenly engulfed in a deep blue light. Coils of white lightning circled his body and veins of it traveled to Cole and ensnared him as well. Heaven and earth merged. The rocks hands reformed themselves with the sphere and were readily replaced by the white lightning. Sparks and jolts reached for the meteorite, and connecting, Cole's sphere of Earth turned black and dark blue.

"What?! What is this!? I can't—"

"Athena! Let go of it! Get back!"

Powerful and undulating, the combined elements enmeshed the meteorite, drawing it in only to hurl it viciously in a random direction. _Gravity Pulse… _The name of the technique imprinted itself within the recesses of Cole and Jay's mind. The foundation of the building shook from the repercussions of the seismic shocks of the ninja leader's element, but was held firmly together by that exact same force.

Cole didn't understand fully of what was happening, but Jay's presence was everywhere within him as he was sure that his best friend could feel him too.

_(Gravity is the force that continuously brings me closer to you… But the lack of it can also pull us apart… I belong in the air…and you belong on the ground… Maybe…it's safer…not to get too close… Maybe…)_

_(…Jay…?)_

_(Cole…can you get us out of here…? I'm…too tired… I need to…sleep…)_

_(…Okay, leave it to me… I'll get us outta here…you rest… And, Jay…? Thanks…we'll talk later…)_

At once, Jay's presence left him. And he opened his eyes just as the coils of white and deep blue light faded from the azure ninja's body. Now lacking the presence of Lightning, the veins of raw power and the black and blue from Cole's sphere evaporated, leaving Earth the only element present. Warm gloves fell from the black ninja's face, but he managed to grasp one before it could hit the ground. Cole watched his best friend for a moment transfixed…the slight rise and fall of his chest signaling that he wasn't in any immediate danger. He wanted to muse over the words that Jay had whispered to him in his mind. However, he knew now wasn't the time.

He kissed the hand in his and reached forward to bring Jay into his arms once more. He rose with renewed strength, the pain from his ankle and ribs numbed and shoved to the back of his mind. The sphere of earth and concrete crumbled away, and Cole at once set his flaring, golden-bronze sights on the duo standing high on the neighboring rooftop.

A stare-down ensued. The earthquakes continued to rage—no longer in the city, but Cole could feel their destructive power. They shook other cities and villages alike and tore through forest regions and mountainous landscapes. The destruction would be great…but not irreversible. Athena glared hard at Cole, but then surprisingly…her scowl lifted, and a glint of respect entered her steel-blue depths. "Not bad, Master of Earth, but I'm more surprised with the one in your arms. Who knew he had that amount of power left in him in that state? And for you two to combine elements to create a new element… Hn…clever."

_More like I don't know what happened_, Cole thought to himself. _But they don't need to know that…_

"But make no mistake!" Athena went on, her wrath returning with a flourish. "You cannot hope to defeat me or Zelus on your own. You might be brimming with power, but it is clearly unstable! And I have no intention of letting you escape. The both of you will die here! The Seven Deities will have their vengeance!"

Cole frowned. "You call us murderers, and the Seven Deities are the children of Chen…? Well let me just make one thing clear: We are Ninja, not murderers. And while it may be true that in most cases we have no choice but to take the lives of our enemies, it is never in cold blood. Your father and Clouse threatened our lives and the lives of the people on this planet with their actions. So we had no choice but to stop them by any means necessary. We did what we had to do to protect ourselves and the innocent people of this world."

"Understand, though, that I'm not trying to talk you out of going against us. If all of you feel it in your hearts to seek vengeance on us, then by all means." The ninja leader's hardened expression grew in intensity. "But know that if you do, you are giving us the right to retaliate and protect ourselves. So if you're dead-set on threatening my life and the lives of the ones I love, then I will not hesitate to kill you. It's your funeral."

Athena cracked her knuckles, her body beginning to glow with pale blue and violet fire. "You knew nothing about our father, so all of your words are empty lies. It was a harmless tournament. Clouse reported as such, and father said so as well before leaving us. You and your clan murdered him in cold blood for petty reasons! Such dishonorable deeds shall be met with swift punishment! So let's see if you can back up what you bark, dog!"

As Athena braced herself to charge, she was suddenly halted by Zelus' arm blocking her path. She looked at him incredulously. "What the fuck are you doing!?" She shouted, but the male deity only craned his neck to look up at the sky above.

"These little shits again…" he muttered, and both Cole and Athena looked skyward as well.

Unbeknownst to the warriors as they quarreled, the eerie fog had completely lifted from the city, and the sun above was finally able to swathe its warm beams onto the dead metropolis. However, with the coming of the sun's rays were something else…

Cole gawked. _Are… Are those… _

Plants shining the most lustrous green danced and twirled down upon the quartet of masters. Their ethereal glow made the cloudless heavens twinkle as they fluttered about. And they sailed even lower, creating a schism between the opposing forces and mingling in with them as well. Some of them touched Athena's bare arms, making her blink and stare at the large spores in bafflement. Others seemed to happily stick to Zelus and even went as far as to perch on his head, dancing and spraying small clouds of golden powder from their crowns.

The clearly unhappy ninja groaned irritably and shook himself, scattering the spores from his body. He grabbed Athena's arm. "That's it, we're leaving. I can't stand these things! They're too fuckin' annoying! They're like mini versions of Eros on crack!"

The female deity could only gape at her companion as he lifted her completely off the ground and into his arms, undoubtedly mirroring Cole and Jay. In an unexpected flash of dark green, a snarling dragon appeared on the roof beside Zelus. It snorted and growled as its master climbed onto its back, its poisonous gaze glowering at the earth ninja all the while.

Zelus sneered at the ninja leader also. "We'll finish this later," he promised. "And tell the Green Ninja of Creation that I'll be gunning for him when our paths cross." The Master of Wind then snapped the reigns, and with a vicious roar, the black and green dragon took off into the air and away into the distant horizon.

Cole soon lost sight of the deities, but suddenly expelled a small sneeze when his nose caught a sprinkle of golden powder. He glanced about himself in bewilderment as the spores continued their merry journey passed him, with some brushing up against him along the way. Cole shook himself. With the deities gone, now was the time to keep moving! Not get mesmerized with weird, dancing plants.

He turned around and moved to do just that, but… "Where the hell am I…?" He wondered, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Zelus' tornado had launched him and Jay clear off the path, and he had no idea which direction to turn to correct himself. He looked down at Jay anxiously…and blinked. One of the spores was clearly nuzzling the lightning master's face, making it glimmer with the abrupt burst of golden powder from the plant's flowing crown.

"Hey! Get off!" Cole commanded sternly. Despite their pretty appearance, the spores' golden powder could be deadly. And with Jay having long been exposed to it, who knew what detrimental problems it could cause for his health. _And now mine…_ Cole thought with a frown. The glowing green spore, however, just twirled happily back into the air and came up to Cole's face. The black ninja nearly went cross-eyed as he tried to look at it and leaned back.

"What's your problem? Huh?" He suddenly felt a small caress in his mind—a gentle poke. Was this plant trying to do something to him? Wary and untrusting, Cole rebuffed the intrusion. And before his very eyes, the spore fluttered back down to Jay's face, tapped it with the end of its stem, and then twirled right back up to hover before Cole's. And again, he felt the prodding. It became obvious then that the plant was…dare he think—trying to communicate with him. And…it looked like it was about Jay.

Still cautious, the black ninja decided to open his mind a little to let the presence in. And as soon as he did…

_(Hey! What's your problem, ya big pooluka!? I'm only trying to help!)_

Indignant, Cole instantly shouted back. "Well how the hell was I supposed to know, bean sprout!? You can't always judge a book by its cover!"

_(I'm no bean sprout, ya huge-headed human male.) _The child-like voice huffed. _(I'm a Mana Cetra! And I wanna help this Destined Marked One! He's much too beautiful to die…) _

Confusion at once clouded Cole's mind. "What did you say?" He questioned, and the spore twirled once.

_(He's beautiful?)_

"No, before that." Another twirl.

_(I'm a Mana Cetra?)_

Cole sighed exasperatedly. "No, _after_ that," he said as patiently as he could.

_(That he's a Destined Marked One?)_

"Yes. That. Explain what you mean."

_(I mean what I say. This male beauty is destined to be a Marked One. As are many, many, many other human males. It is what we are here for. We were sent by Mother Harmony to come here and bless the human males of this planet with the power to bare young. And just like I told him, I'm telling you that not all human males will change. For example…you won't be affected by us. Just like that other mean male won't be affected by us or any human females for that matter.)_

"But…" Cole swallowed noisily, "…Jay will…" Glowing, golden-bronze fell on the sleeping face of his best friend. "…He'll be able to…" The black ninja's mind was suddenly thrust into his most recent dream. Him and Jay coming back from the hospital… The other brunet's fear and denial of what was happening to him… But then…his slow acceptance… He and Jay were married… And they were going to start a family…

…_Will that dream…really come true…?_

_(Oooooo… What's this I sense from you?) _The spore suddenly cooed in his mind, dancing to and fro in front of Cole's face and sprinkling golden powder everywhere. _(You're burning with warm, tantalizing heat…Oh! Are you in loooove with him? Do you want to have baaaabies with him?)_

The earth ninja's face went from pink to scarlet as the little green spore openly teased him. His heart throbbed relentlessly. "D-Do you have to gush like that?" But he quickly sobered as a thought crossed his mind. He eyed the plant suspiciously. "Are you the reason why I'm having these dreams?"

_(Hm? Dreams? Nope. Dreams are dreams as far as I know. But…there is someone on this planet you might want to talk to. I feel that he too will become a Destined Marked One… He is the weaver of dreams among your kind…a wielder of pretty sand… Seek him out if you have questions about your dreams… And…I also must warn you, Child of Earth…something I didn't get a chance to tell the Destined Marked One in your arms…)_

The spore fluttered about until it perched on Cole's shoulder, and the voice in his mind fell to a frightened whisper. _(It followed us…the darkness, I'm so sorry. It followed us here, riding the tails of the meteors. It dispersed, though, in different directions as soon as we entered your orbit. But we know it's here. It's so scary…)_

"What's here?" Cole asked, perplexed by the plant's hushed voice. "What _darkness_? And what can we do to fight against it if it tries to attack us?"

_(Yes! Yes! There is a way!) _The plant suddenly exploded, regaining its previous glee and enthusiasm. _(You all must join together and fight against the darkness that will come! Rely on the wisdom and power of the ones who control Life and Death. One is also a Destined Marked One and the other is a human female imbued with knowledge of necromancy. Oh…?)_

The spore suddenly fell silent, and an unexpected swarm of the plant's brethren enveloped the two ninjas, until all Cole could see was green. "Wha—What's going on?!" Cole yelped, alarmed. "What's happening!"

_(Oh no! The Destined Marked One is starting to fade! We must help him! Yes, I know! I'm sorry! I know I talk too much, Aeris! You don't have to remind me! What? More humans?! Right! Okay! Keep calm, Child of Earth! We're gonna take you directly to more of your kind! Hooooold on!)_

Cole could do nothing but trust in the plants surrounding him and Jay, and in a flurry of golden powder they were gone from the building's rooftop. Coherence was a chore as Cole's head felt heavy and cluttered as multitudes of voices bombarded his mind all at once. He couldn't make sense of what was being said or even…where he and Jay were.

…_Jay…I… _Cole couldn't finish the thought, only wound his arms more protectively around his best friend, feeling the other man's weight and warmth. Seeming under a spell, his eyelids started to droop without his volition. A feather-like caress touched his face and he gradually relaxed further.

_(Please protect this Destined Marked One, Child of Earth… Protect his body…as well as his heart… I'm counting on ya! Sweet dreams! And bye-bye!)_

As Cole drifted into darkness, he felt him and Jay being placed on an even surface. More voices rang out…but these didn't explode within his mind. They caught his ears…and they somehow…were very…familiar…

"Aaron…save him…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Felt good to get that one off my chest. What did you guys think? Please let me know, and see ya next time!**


	26. An Interlude of Distant Dreams

**Author's Note: Hello! Hello! I'm back with more Unexpected, my peeps! Things have been crazy busy, but I'm not giving up! I love writing this story too much to stop just because of new (and great) elements have entered me and my daughter's lives. I've also taken a gander at some requests for Ninjalogy, so I'll be working on those soon also. In the meantime, I hope this chapter enthralls you all! And as always, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs, and follows! **

**Just FYI for this chapter:**

**Dream sequences are in **_Italic _**and will be separated accordingly as to not cause confusion. Just in case you need to know.**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_A friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing…not healing, not curing…that is a friend that cares…"—Henri Nouwen_

_**Chapter 26 ~ An Interlude of Distant Dreams**_

_Over these past nine months since the announcement of Jay being pregnant, Cole had deftly learned how to cat nap. Even now he refused to be lulled into REM sleep, his mind lingering on a blackened landscape devoid of color or substance. But that didn't mean he wasn't content…he could still feel, after all. _

_Jay shifted slightly against him, emitting a little grunt as he tried to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. He couldn't move much because of his bulk, his enlarged stomach keeping him primarily on his back. Cole reacted instinctively, pressing his lips to his spouse's cool temple and smoothing his hand over the large, hard lump that was Jay's stomach. It was a practiced maneuver he used in which to calm the younger man, and it usually worked… Only…tonight…_

_Cole felt a kick…and heard a grumble of thunder from outside. It made him vaguely recall a limerick from one of Jay's latest poems: '…Thunder grumbles while the earth rumbles…' _

_The long-haired brunet shifted again, a whimper and a gasp escaping him. "…Co…Cole…"_

_Brilliant emeralds immediately snapped open—alert and focused. Cole looked down at his partner's face, catching Jay's aggrieved grimace in the rapid, white flashes of a lightning strike. The storm was worsening from beyond the parted drapes, rainwater slapping frequently against the window. "Jay? Jay, what's wrong?" He asked in a hushed whisper, determined to stay calm. _

_The heavily pregnant man fisted his husband's shirt as a bout of sharp pain overtook him. With his eyes shut tight and teeth gritted, Jay barely managed to answer. "…I-I need… Take me to the hospital… It's time…they—they want out…"_

_Cole jumped out of bed in an instant and grabbed the prepped overnight bags from underneath it. With their straps slung over one shoulder and Jay safely in his arms, the expecting couple was out the front door in five minutes flat…Just as another contraction pierced through Jay's body._

* * *

"Eeegh! What's this guy made out of? Lead!? Damn, he's heavy! And I only got half of 'im!"

"Aye. But quit yer moanin', man. Less you want Doctor Walker on yer case again."

The foreign voices came from above Cole, and were muffled like someone was covering his ears. He fought to open his eyes, but he couldn't. They seemed either glued shut or too heavy. He could tell he was moving—or being carried rather. Hands gripped his upper body, while another pair handled his legs. His lips struggled to part as he tried to call out to Jay. But all that came forth was a pitiful mess of mumbles.

Where was Jay…?

What was happening…?

"Ada! Is the train ready?! We're almost there! We need to make a beeline straight for the infirmary!" That voice sounded familiar, though, just as equally stifled as all the rest. The hands around his torso shifted to get a better grip on him. "Alright! Great! Be there in five! Omar! Ian! You two go first with Cole! We'll pick up the rear with Jay!"

The black ninja's entire inner being leapt at the name of his best friend. But unfortunately, his body didn't even twitch. _Jay… Jay… _The voices above him turned into distorted white noise as Cole's mind didn't have the strength to interpret them anymore. A rush of warm air swept over him suddenly and he could feel himself being placed gently on a cool, flat surface. More noise. But a few fragments of clarity were able to reach him.

"…_vitals dropping! Get us moving!"_

"…_cerebral laceration…hemorrhaging found…"_

"_Hang on, Jay!"_

Those final words lingered in Cole's mind and echoed from every corner. He could feel himself slipping into the abyss of his subconscious. Coherence waning. Lucidness fading. Falling…and falling…

* * *

"_Hang on, Jay!"_

_Rocky released an ear-splitting shriek as he hovered above the ER entrance behind the private hospital Dr. Sugarbaker worked at, startling a pair of paramedics as they wheeled in another man with an engorged stomach. Cole leapt from his dragon and quickly dispelled him as he rushed betwixt the sliding doors with Jay. _

_The reception area was peppered with equally flustered people—mostly men, but some women as well. Anxious greens scanned the formation of personnel, hoping to spot a familiar face as they escorted other patients and calmed fretful individuals. Their murmurings and disjointed dialogue filled his ears as he whipped his soaked head about. Luckily however, the ER doors swung open a moment later to reveal Anthony, the male nurse he had talked to previously on the way here._

_Adorned in mint green scrubs and bright-eyed and ready, he came straight for the wedded couple pushing a wheelchair. "Cole!" His thick African accent always made the ninja leader think he was saying "cool" instead of "Cole". He stopped in front of the pair and helped Cole carefully maneuver the now red-faced and panting Jay into the wheelchair. "We are ready, but we need to prep Jay for the caesarean operation. You wanted to be present with your spouse, yes?"_

_Cole was trying to help Jay with his breathing, but looked up at the taller man when he spoke. "Uh, Ye-Yeah, I—OWW!"_

_Jay was likely trying his best to crush Cole's hand as another painful contraction ripped through him with timely precision. Deep blues glared up at Cole from behind long, sodden strands of chestnut with the wild rage of a wounded animal. "Less talk, more drugs!" He snarled. "Have them give me something right now!"_

_Cole winced, unable to squeeze back in order to counteract Jay's bruising strength. "Jay…goddamn, honey...oww..." He took a glimpse at Anthony to see him smiling sympathetically. _

"_Hmm, we had better get him to the OP stat," he said, turning the wheelchair towards the swinging pair of white doors. "Follow me, Mr. Belmonte-Walker." _

_With his hand clenched in Jay's unrelenting grip, Cole didn't have much choice but to comply anyway. _

_After checking Jay's vitals, they boarded an elevator, having to travel to the next floor to reach the Delivery/Labor Ward. Jay's breathing had thankfully calmed somewhat, though, his expression was still horribly pained. And Cole—eager to assist in any way he could—unzipped one of the duffel bags he brought and pulled out a towel, draping it over Jay's head and shoulders. Both he and Anthony then got to work in drying off the pregnant brunet as best they could, making sure that his long hair was kept out of his face._

_Cole bent down to look upon his spouse's agonized countenance, his concern evident. "How ya holding up, honey? Are you okay?" He asked softly, but Jay just shook his head once before tilting it back. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed._

"_Cole…" Jay's timbre was surprisingly very soft and controlled—a huge contrast from just a few minutes ago._

_Cole smiled, glad that his love was feeling a little bit better. "Yeah, honey?"_

_Jay lowered his head and sapphires locked with emeralds. A strange smile curved the pregnant man's lips and the hand gripped in his was given an unexpected crippling squeeze. If Cole wasn't already bent over, he would've buckled from the immense pain. It was a little too early for another contraction, and the fact that Jay's expression remained the same was a clear indicator that this particular squeeze was on purpose. _

"_Just so you know, when this is all over, prepare to sleep on the couch for the rest of your life. Do you hear me?"_

_Half wincing, half grinning Cole discreetly averted his gaze from the pointed stare of his life partner. "Uhhh…" Would it be better to just agree and chalk it off to the pain talking or pretend like I didn't hear, he wondered. _

"_Oh look, we are here!" Anthony chimed in, saving Cole from a fate worse than death just in case he had decided to open his mouth. The chrome doors slid open and the trio entered the room directly to the right upon exiting. A team of three other nurses were present in the large, stark white space, each adorned in scrubs, gloves, caps, and masks as they busied themselves with organizing the surgical equipment and adjusting the maternity bed._

_Two of the nurses—a man and woman that Cole didn't recognize—quickly ambled over and helped Jay out of the wheelchair. Anthony turned to Cole. "There is an extra set of scrubs for you in the bathroom there. Go and change, Dr. Sugarbaker should be here shortly. We will take care of Jay."_

_Cole swallowed nervously as his heart jittered in his chest. "Okay, thanks." He looked to his partner as the other refused to let go of his hand. "Jay, I'll be right back honey, okay?" _

_Though his face was ridden with pain and discomfort, Jay nodded and released his hand. "Hurry back." He winced. "I-I need you…"_

* * *

Cole's eyes snapped open as he inhaled a choking gasp. People in bright orange suits surrounded him, their faces concealed by thick dark visors. The overhead light was way too intense, and he immediately flinched away from it.

"—three broken ribs, but thankfully they're only minor fractures. Guy's tough as nails… Right ankle's swollen, though…looks like he may've torn a few ligaments… Oh, Cole! You're awake! That's good. We need to draw some blood from you too, okay? For the toxicology screening."

But the earth ninja barely heard the muffled voice. Where was Jay…? He was pregnant and he needed him… He switched his head left to right, eyes searching wildly. "Where is he?" He uttered, his voice sounded scratchy and dry. He could hardly move. A needle was in his arm, a clamp on his finger—an I.V. drip and monitoring wires. A steady beeping sounded in his ears. "Where's Jay!?" Panic struck him like a hammer as he tried to sit up, but hands grabbed at him to keep him down.

"Cole… Calm down. Jay's right there beside you. Look."

The ninja leader snapped his head in the direction the muffled voice pointed to, his anxious gaze falling on the bed next to his. Jay was there, laying at an incline, his heavily bandaged head and neck supported by pillows. He was dressed in a pale blue hospital gown it seemed as his lower half was covered by a peach blanket folded at his waist. His eyes were closed. His body…unmoving.

"Jay!" Cole shouted. Something was wrong. Something was very, _very_ wrong. He had to get to him! Now! But hands continued to tug him back down. He snarled and swung out his arm violently towards the nearest orange suit. "Let go of me!"

"Cole! Argh! Goddammit!"

The beeping increased to a frantic tempo. "Heart rate's accelerating! His pupils are dilated!"

"Cole, you have to—"

"NO!" Cole viciously began to fight against the orange suits and their grabby hands. "Where's Dr. Sugarbaker?! Where are our babies?!"

"_What?!"_

Jay was pregnant…with twins—two little girls! Where were they?! Did these orange suits have something to do with it?! Did they do something to Jay?! To their family?! Cole screamed in rage and fear, lashing out with his fist and successfully hitting one of the suits and sending them flying. They hit the far wall with a loud and painful thump.

"Shit! Get the sedatives!" One of the suits cried. That voice. "Pump him now!"

Cole continued to buck and holler incomprehensibly until his adrenaline was abruptly staunched and drained. A sudden wave of fatigue overtook him and a cloud of befuddlement permeated his mind. He could do nothing but pant and reach out feebly towards his unconscious best friend—the love of his life—as insistent gravity turning his limbs into lead. Rubbery hands gently held him and lowered him back down onto the bed, his head coming in contact with a soft pillow. He blinked drowsily, though he tried with all his might to rail against the pressures of sleep. His vision blurred as his eyelids drooped, sorrow enveloping his heart.

Something was wrong…but he couldn't stop it… He couldn't save Jay… He couldn't protect his family…

Unable to fight the incoming of dreams, Cole closed his eyes to lament his failure. And as his body relaxed, his gathered tears leaked and rolled down the corners of his eyes.

* * *

"_Alright. Now you two need to be super duper quiet, okay? We don't wanna wake your mommy."_

_Two twin, two-year old girls stood at Cole's feet, their bright blue eyes peering up at him with barely contained excitement and glee. One of the girls giggled into her small hands, her pretty blues sparkling. "I can wait see mommy's face! We give pancakes! Bestest birthday pwesent eva!"_

_The girl's twin sister turned to her with a finger pressed to her lips. "Shhhh! Daddy say quiet, stop yellin'!"_

"_I not yelling!" The girl shot back with puffed cheeks and pursed lips. "You do!"_

_The other little girl said nothing and simply mimicked her sister's face as she glared right back. Cole had to chuckle as he witnessed the "heated" exchange. It looked like a stare-down between two angry chipmunks. He shook his head and smiled. These two…Morgan and Jordan… As with all identical twins, they were difficult to tell apart physically: same deep blue eyes, same chubby heart-shaped faces and cute button noses, and the same length of long dark hair naturally streaked with cinnamon and gold. Yep, near impossible. Jay even insisted they wear matching outfits—as he thought it always looked cute when twins did that—and they both favored the same color—yellow. _

_Although, if a person were to look closer and delve deeper passed the physical, they would discover that the twins succeeded in achieving their own individualism. Even at such tender ages, their personalities were gradually taking shape and being brought to light._

_Cole eyed Morgan as she tugged angrily on the hem of her sunflower-printed pajama top. Meet the "Shusher". Morgan was the first-born, exceeding her sister by only a mere three minutes. And oddly enough, she seemed to innately know that she was older than Jordan (and wasn't shy about telling or reminding anybody about the fact either). While just as excitable and jubilant, Morgan also had a bossy side to her. She acted as it were her divine duty AND right to keep her younger sister in check and reel in her wild bouts of goofiness and mischief when deemed necessary. _

_And speaking of goofiness… Cole shifted his gaze to the younger twin as Jordan was rhythmically patting her puffed cheeks in an deliberately teasing way, which was probably why Morgan was getting a little red-faced and tugging on her top in aggravation. Yes. Meet the "Exclaimer". Jordan liked to—no…Jordan LOVED to rile her sister up when the opportunity presented itself (like now). She was energetic and extremely playful, as she always liked to concoct outlandish adventures for herself and Morgan to partake in…even if it was against her sister's will. _

_All in all, they were opposite sides of the same coin with both inheriting their parents' stubbornness and ingenuity. However, it was still much too early to eliminate the possibility of more personality traits from blossoming. This was, after all, just the beginning… Cole stooped down and ruffled both of his girls' hair. "Now, now, both of you were being a little loud," he mediated. "Now c'mon, we have work to do. Your mommy's birthday breakfast isn't going to make itself, and didn't you two wanna help?"_

_At the twins' deflated cheeks and enthusiastic nods, Cole turned around and peeked his head out into the hallway. He checked to see if the coast was clear and motioned for the girls to follow him. Putting on an exaggerated act, he tip-toed passed his and Jay's closed bedroom door like a sneaky cartoon character. Both girls giggled at his antics but were more than happy to mimic him all the way down the stairs. _

_He led the devious endeavor passed the living room and into the kitchen, flicking the light on as he entered. "Okay, you two go sit at the table," Cole said, opening a cabinet and retrieving a mixing bowl. "I'll grab all the stuff we need." The twins did as they were told, chatting happily all the while about wanting to "comb mommy's hair" and "play it up" later. Cole gave a glance at the stove clock—a quarter after six. Truth be told, any other day Jay would've been up by now and down here making breakfast himself. However, last night… The Master of Earth instinctively licked his lips in sweet remembrance. …He had thoroughly engrossed his beautiful spouse with his amorous affection for a hot and heavy six hours, those two additional hours atop of the norm guaranteeing that the other master wouldn't be up and about the next morning at his standard. Oh yeah…Jay had belted many a passion-filled throe and Norwegian pleas the steamy night prior. Mmm…that glorious Mouth of Lightning… Good thing Morgan and Jordan slept so deeply last night._

_Cole couldn't withhold a cheeky grin as he opened the refrigerator door, his viridian depths shining as they roamed the icy compartment for breakfast ingredients. And Jay hadn't even been in heat either. Thus the blame of lust-induced pheromones was non-cohesive. He just wanted to make sure that his precious partner would take this weekend to really relax, especially with it being his birthday and all. _

_Cole grabbed a cartoon of eggs, but stopped before taking the container of blueberries. Getting an idea, he called out to his girls. "Who remembers what kind of fruit goes in mommy's special pancakes? I forgot?" _

"_Daddy forget?" He heard Morgan say, but Jordan immediately exclaimed, "Oh I do! Booberries!" _

"_Thanks, Jordan. That was very helpful." Cole grabbed the blueberries and closed the fridge door. He turned to see Jordan beaming at him. However, Morgan was clearly sulking. The elder twin then pursed her lips determinedly. _

"_I-I quack eggs!" She volunteered anxiously, but her sister snickered. "Heeheehee, nu-uh! You cwush 'em!"_

_Morgan whipped her head towards Jordan, her cheeks already inflated. "No I don't!"_

"_Do too!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do too!"_

_Cole sighed as he approached the twins as they continued to bicker back and forth across from each other. He placed the ingredients down on the table and smiled patiently at his two little angels. Weren't twins supposed to agree with each other most of the time? Then again…Jordan and Morgan's friendship was quite similar to their mommy and uncle's… _

"_Jordan, stop teasing your sister—"_

"_Older!" Morgan snapped, sticking her tongue out at Jordan. _

_Cole gave her a stern look. "Morgan, you stop too. We're supposed to be having fun, aren't we?" He opened the carton of eggs and took one out. "Alright, here you are, this is your time to shine. I need you to crack one egg into this bowl, okay?"_

_The elder twin's eyes couldn't have shined any brighter. "Okay! Okay! I do it!" Cole placed the egg in her hand and she handled it as if she was holding a prized heirloom. Jordan surprisingly kept quiet, but Cole thought she was grinning a bit too broadly—the tongue in cheek kind. He moved the bowl closer to Morgan as she stood up in her seat. The egg was big betwixt her tiny fingers, but nonetheless Cole was sure she could break its fragile shell if she—_

_*CRACK*_

_The egg abruptly shattered, the shell crunched into a burst of shards with its yolk sticking to her hand and oozing between her clenched fingers. Cole blinked. "Hulk Smash!" Jordan shouted, throwing her hands up into the air in an exaggerated hurrah. Morgan frowned. "Daddy, 'nother."_

_Cole hesitated for a moment, but eventually conceded once seeing his daughter's determined grimace. Besides, he wanted to see if he saw right. Again, Morgan lifted the egg over the bowl. She was holding it so delicately…_

_*CRACK*_

"_Huuulk Smash!" Jordan cheered again. "Oh look, Daddy! Storm 'n Terra!" Jordan jumped down from her chair and ran to greet the family pets. However, Cole was just too dumbfounded by Morgan's uncanny display of strength to hear the two wolf-dogs come in from the backyard's dog door. A two-year old shouldn't be able to break an egg with their bare hands, and not even that. Morgan accomplished the feat by just using her fingers… Did that mean…_

"_Teeeerrraaa!" _

_Cole turned his head towards the living room at Jordan's gleeful shout to see his youngest happily hugging the large, one-eyed, silver wolf-dog around the neck. "Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra—" Terra threw his head back into a howl, as if agreeing that his name constitutes as a song._

_Cole rolled his eyes and blew his bangs out of his eyes. Every morning like clockwork this scenario played out. But at this rate… Emeralds found the stove clock again, and his mouth fell soundly agape at the time displayed. A quarter after seven? How could an entire hour have passed by so quickly?! And the batter for the pancakes wasn't even ready yet! _

"_Stoooorrrm!"_

_Another roll of the eyes commenced when Cole heard Jordan segued into the repetitious calling of the other pet's name. And what followed next but another howl, only this time from the black female wolf-dog with the crooked tail. Great… "Jordan Jeanette, do you have to do this now?" He asked, getting up from the table. "You're going to wake Mommy." _

_Jordan cuddled against Storm and giggled, obviously enjoying the soulful bays of the wolf-dogs. She then quite purposefully pointed at her sister. "Daddy! Look Morgan!"_

"_Wha…?" Cole turned back to his eldest in question. "Morgan Triss!" Morgan stopped and looked at her father with wide eyes just as another egg shattered in her hand. It seems when his back was turned, she had grabbed the carton of eggs and proceeded to try one after another to crack one into the bowl. But each attempt was obviously met with complete and utter failure as bits of shells were scattered along the table and inside the bowl, and egg yolks slimed across the surface as well and even on Morgan herself. None, however, made it inside the bowl. _

_Morgan's cheeks flushed red. "I…I do it, Daddy! I can!" She pleaded. "Look!" She hastily took another egg in hand, but before she could even raise it over the bowl, she crushed it. Cole moved the cartoon away from her gooey fingers when she tried to reach for another. _

"_Morgan…" he began carefully. He kept his tone gentle to assure her she wasn't in trouble. "Me and you are going to have a little chat later, okay?" The little girl sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her sticky hand. She looked up at Cole with big doleful eyes. "Okay…" _

_Cole smiled and placed his hand on her head, grimacing slightly when he discovered it was wet with yolk too. How? He wasn't sure. "Hey, it's fine. Mommy will still get his pancakes, don't worry." Morgan sniffed again, but managed to give a small smile. Cole got up. "Stay here for a sec, while I grab your sister." _

_The howling had stopped thankfully and when he returned to the living room, he found Jordan rolling around on the floor laughing like a maniac as Storm and Terra took turns licking her face. But the smaller of the two wolf-dogs suddenly jumped to her paws and barked, her crooked tail wagging a mile a minute. Cole immediately knew what that meant. His gaze turned to the top of the stairs to see his beautiful spouse descend them. _

_Jay yawned loudly as his hands went into a routine practice in tying his long, chestnut tresses up into a high ponytail. He was still adorned in his blue silk pajamas, though the matching robe now encased his lithe figure as well. His slipper-fitted feet padded languidly down the stairs, turning his gait into an accidental sashay of sorts. A delicate, almost nonexistent sway of those trim, silk-clad hips had heat unconsciously pooling at Cole's nether region. _

_Yes, it was the simple things in life that made him happy to be alive. _

_Storm met Jay as he reached the bottom, emitting a soft whine in greetings and licking his hand. An adoring smile upturned the lightning master's comely pink lips at the female's salutation and he patted her head. "Mornin', Storm." The black wolf-dog protectively stayed by Jay's side as he traversed the living room towards Cole. Still rubbing his eyes of sleep, the long-haired brunet stopped before his husband to give him a once over. A scarred eyebrow cocked. "That better be butter on your pants…"_

"_Huh?" Confused, Cole looked down at himself. And lo and behold, there was a dark spot staining the front of his gray sweatpants. Oh, right. He did wipe his hand to free it of the gooeyness from Morgan's hair. He grinned as he lifted his gaze back up to his now bright-eyed partner. "Egg yolk actually," he clarified. "The twins and I were in the process of making you pancakes for breakfast."_

"_Hmm…" Jay smiled as he closed the gap between him and Cole, giving his husband a loving good-morning kiss. Cole responded immediately and wreathed his arms around the other ninja's waist, not wanting the kiss to end too quickly. But unfortunately, before Cole could deepen the kiss and taste Jay's berry-imbued tongue, the twins intervened and latched on to their mother's legs. _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMMY!" They both chorused in unison, causing the wedded couple to end their sweet lip-lock and turn their attention down to their rambunctious children. Jay laughed. "Thanks, sweeties. But don't forget to—Morgan! What happened to you?" The male mother anxiously bent down and touched the eldest twin's egg-soaked hair. Jordan giggled._

"_Oh right, uh…had a little mishap," Cole explained vaguely, looking more than a bit guilty. "I'll clean her up, though, Jay. You just relax. I'll take care of everything." _

"_Nah, it's okay." Jay brushed a crumb of white shell from Morgan's cheek with a grin. "I have to give them both a bath anyway."_

"_I bweak eggs for—for you, mommy—for pancakes," Morgan picked up the bowl she just so happened to take from the table and showed it Jay. "Look!" She exclaimed proudly, and Jay did, eyeing the contents of the bowl. Broken bits and shards of eggshells made a small home in the bowl, but, again, not a drop of yolk._

_Jay sweat-dropped. "Umm, not a bad first attempt at cooking, I guess," he congratulated, not wanting to see the hopeful sparkle in his daughter's eyes diminish. _

_But Jordan just snickered. "She smash 'em, mommy. She smash 'em good." _

"_Yeah, J.J., your sister is strong. But that's not a bad thing, because you will be too someday," Jay said, teasingly poking Jordan on the nose. "And you'll be smashing things just as easily." The twins quieted and peered at their mother with nothing short of reverence and love. "Now you two hop on upstairs and wait for me in the bathroom. I have to talk to your daddy real fast, but then I'll be up. Storm, Terra, I want you to go with them. Make sure they don't get into any mischief, especially Jordan."_

_The twins readily did what they were told, but not without Jordan giving her sister's hair a playful tug first and scampering away giggling. Morgan cried out in surprise, but then quickly started giggling herself and chased her sister up the stairs. The male and female wolf-dogs followed after their charges with happy barks._

"_You knew," Cole said, as Jay got back to his feet. "You knew about Morgan's strength."_

"_I knew I wouldn't be surprised if it showed sooner or later," Jay said, grinning. "They're our children after all."_

_Cole folded his arms, a thoughtful frown in place. "Yeah, but so young? At two? That concerns me a little, just seems too early."_

"_I think we'll be able to handle that aspect with little problem," Jay assured, but the optimism lighting his face soon dimmed. "I'm more concerned about when they get older." The long-haired brunet sighed heavily and padded over to the blinds beside the table to open them, letting the early morning's rays of sunlight filter through. Despite the already brightened kitchen, the sun's soft radiance illuminated Jay's features even more. "Is it petty of me to not want them to get pass a certain age?"_

_Cole walked the short distance to his partner for life and hugged him from behind, his lips coming to settle near a pierced ear. "Are you still fretting about the whole two-guys-raising-two-girls thing?" He asked softly. _

_Jay leaned back into his embrace. "I've been doing a lot of reading, yanno? I've even talked to Camilla and Mille about what to expect and look for when the twins hit puberty. And honestly, it's not all that different from what us Marked Ones go through once a month, aside from them bleeding and us going into that "heat" thing. Which means we're still gonna have to buy bras and other…womanly things… Ugh…" A slight shudder wracked Jay's body then. "Can you imagine us doing stuff like that?"_

_Cole chuckled. "Well, I can't say that I'm looking forward to it. But I suppose we'd be in the same boat as to say a single father would be." He turned his head and nuzzled Jay's neck, inhaling his familiar scent. "But I still think we'll be okay, amore. We can—" (Love)_

"_Ah!" Jay yelped and tore himself out of Cole's grasp, his hand flying to grip the area between his right shoulder and neck. Alarmed and terribly confused, the ninja leader reached out towards his spouse only for him to step further away. What happened? Did he somehow hurt him? Brow furrowed with concern, Cole lowered his hand. _

"_Jason…__stai bene__?" (Jason…are you okay?) _With the utter of his true name coupled with the sultry Italian words and accent, a blush instantly found its way to Jay's fair cheeks, and he quickly averted his gaze from his husband's fretting emeralds. Seeing this, Cole felt himself relax some, but only slightly. While it was true that many people (including the members of their ninja clan) found out Jay's true name since the priest had let it slip during their marriage ceremony—Cole would never _**ever**__ forget Kai's exclamation of "Who the hell is 'Jason'!" in a Catholic church for as long as he lived—Jay still forbade the others from calling him by it except for his parents and Cole. Not even Lloyd was allowed the privilege, though that wasn't saying much since the blond only called Jay "Kaasan" nowadays to begin with._

"_Ye-Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong, Cole…" Jay muttered, but the Italiano wasn't entirely convinced. Something happened…and why was he avoiding his gaze like that. Cole's eyes trailed to the hand covering the silk-clad muscle between his spouse's right shoulder and neck. That was where Jay's mark was…_

"_Jason…?" He tried again._

_The resigned sigh that passed from Jay's lips confused Cole even further, but fortunately those deep blue orbs found his gaze again. "It…It happened before," he began softly, "A terrible pain had gripped me before…and I hid it from you because I didn't want you to worry about me." A nervous swallow. "And also because I thought it was nothing—refused to believe it could be something. But…after it happened a few more times…a week or so later I started getting very nauseas in the mornings and throwing up." The hand over the mark tightened. "And then we went to the hospital and…"_

_Jay couldn't finish, his eyes starting to water. Cole approached the mother of his children slowly. And when he reached him, he untied the knot binding the robe to Jay's body and watched as the folds loosened and fell away. As it turned out, Jay's torso was bare beneath the robe and Cole's viridian depths graced over the beautifully hardened abs of his beloved—he had worked so hard to get his figure back—before trailing lower to rest on the sight just below the navel, where a clean and neat horizontal scar stretched across. It was Jay's "birthing" scar, the end result of his cesarean._

_His gaze lifted as he took hold of the folds to Jay's silken robe, and the other's hand fell from his shoulder as he peeled and pulled down on the cloth to reveal more lustrous fair skin. And there it was…Jay's mark. An ethereal and elaborate design of a pair of angel wings encircling a six-point star—the Star of Creation. It had been seared into Jay's flesh years ago by "raw fire" and now pulsed with a bewitching, deep blue light._

"_Cole…" Jay's voice was barely above a whisper, but the other ninja heard him loud and clear. "…I think this is how my body tells me that I'm—mmmf!"_

_Overcome with emotion, Cole couldn't resist the urge to claim Jay's lips in a wanton kiss. Jay was pregnant…again! Their family would grow even bigger and stronger, and with it their love._

* * *

As the dream faded from Cole's subconscious and his mind's eye was presented with black, he heard the sound of Jay's voice. It lingered and echoed within, his tone inquisitive and hopeful.

"_I wonder if our baby will be born around the same time of Jacob and Hakeem's… Yeah, that's right… He called last night while you were in the shower, Cole… Jake called… He…He actually wants to see me…all of us…"_

Cole opened his eyes with a groan. His entire body felt heavy with fatigue and a dull ache radiated around his chest and abdominal region. He stayed still and blinked for several long moments, his eyes unable to adjust and identify his surroundings just yet. His mind permeated a fog of bewilderment, but even in its convoluted state, fragments of his recent dreams easily connected and were projected clearly before his mind's eye. He recalled every detail, every word spoken, every emotion expressed—all of it. Everything.

_Morgan…Jordan…Storm…Terra… _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his olfactory sense catching a scent that enraptured his heart and soul. _Jay… _Crisp apples and cinnamon tantalized the back of Cole's tongue. Yes… Yes! Jay's scent! It was actually nearby!

A loud beeping suddenly pierced the fog of his mind and assaulted his ears. He took another breath. He was on his back, under covers…in a…bed. "Awake again, are we?" A muffled, though, familiar voice reached the prone black ninja. He heard a click and a soft light filled the room. "Let's see…it's now 10P.M? Good. Hold on. Let me get you in an incline." A low hum sounded and suddenly Cole felt the bed under him begin to move. Or to be more precise, the upper part of it did. It lifted and in turn, heaved him up with it until he was sitting up comfortably.

He turned his head to see a person in a bulky orange suit and behind the helmed visor, he identified a familiar face. He blinked. "A…Aaron…?"

The Danish doctor grinned, his handsome countenance easily distinguishable behind the clear plating. "Glad you recognize me this time. Hold on…" A gentle gloved hand took hold of Cole's face and a point of bright light flashed before Cole's eyes one at a time. "Good…" Aaron uttered. "Calm and focused and cool as a cucumber. How do you feel?"

Cole winced as a bout of pain rippled through him. "Rips keep creakin'. And I feel very heavy and tired."

"That would be the sedatives," Aaron clarified. "Sorry, but we had no choice. You were just too out of control earlier, and you gave poor Ian one helluva bruised back when you hit 'im and he went flying across the room. Just how strong are you, man?"

Cole didn't answer, his mind too busy trying to piece together what the blond had divulged. He attacked someone…? When…? And why…?

"As for your ribs, three of them are broken, though the fractures are thankfully minor. We had to bandage you up so they'll heal just fine as long as you don't put any strain on them for awhile. But your right ankle's in pretty rough shape, you tore multiple ligaments. Gonna have to stay off it for at least a week, okay? After what you and Jay both been through, you're gonna need to focus on recuperating. Physically and no doubt mentally too."

"Jay." Cole turned his head, now able to see passed Aaron to the bed neighboring his. He couldn't look away. Another cardiogram stood poised next to Jay's bed, as well as an I.V. drip. He took in his best friend's state: closed eyelids, heavily bandaged head—more of the fog evaporated. He'd seen Jay like this before…hadn't he…?

"How…How is he?" His voice trembled slightly. "Is he okay?"

Aaron eyed Cole for a long moment before turning to his other patient—his younger cousin. "Jay's stable, yes," he reported evenly. "We had to perform immediate surgery on his head, as soon as we got down here. He had a very deep five-inch long laceration on the right side of his head. And because of the location of the wound, we had to take extra precaution on closing it—twenty-six stitches in total. We also found multiple contusions along the back of his neck and shoulders, as well as two broken fingers on his left hand as you can tell from the brace."

The blond Nordic stopped to take a breath, his gaze protective and steady on his slumbering kin. "I've…never operated on a family member before. I guess there's some truth to why surgeons shouldn't. I got a little scared when I saw his injury—the severity of it. But I knew I couldn't pass off his operation to another doctor. I knew that _I had _to be the one to do it."

That's right…Aaron had been searching for Jay for years now. And to finally find him only to perform a life-saving operation on him a few short hours after having been reunited? Definitely not a fun time. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Aaron," Cole said, and the Danish man looked back to him with a small smile in place.

"It's okay. At least I don't have to doubt another doctor's surgical skills. I know for a fact that he'll make a full recovery without any incompetent complications—the both of you will. However, as regrettable as it is, a mild concussion will most likely manifest and he'll have to persevere through it. Good news though, is that we're sufficiently supplied with meds down here. You guys are being treated with top-of-the-line narcotics." A cheeky grin produced a flash of pearly whites. "I can't wait to tell 'im he has a bald spot. But hey, it can easily be covered with a hat or a well-placed headband until the patch grows back. So he shouldn't complain _too_ much."

_Down here… _It was all coming back to Cole now. His mission to save Jay, his skirmish with two of the Seven Deities—Athena and Zelus, his encounter with the mysterious green spores…the Mana Cetra, and the revelation one of them had provided. And then…he and Jay had somehow gotten teleported with their help. And then… _Right…_

Cole licked his lips to moisten them. "So…you guys retrieved us from the surface and brought us back to the Honeycomb. Obviously we're in the infirmary, and judging from that space suit you have on—"

Aaron nodded. "Yep. Space suit equals possible foreign contaminant or radiation in the area, and carriers of possible detrimental pollutant equals quarantine. Top screens came up clean, no sign of any poisons or toxins in your bloodstreams, which is great! It's just that…" Aaron was giving Cole that circumspective look again. "…Do you remember waking up before now?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah." Cole took a moment to collect his thoughts, but spoke candidly when he was ready. "Sorry about your colleague. I…wasn't in the right frame of mind. But, Aaron…did you guys see the plants—the glowing green spores?"

"Uh yeah, we did. They were clustered around you two when you suddenly appeared in front of us. And Jay was right on the mark, they did seem to be producing some type of golden pollen, as it had covered your bodies thoroughly. We tried to collect samples of it from your clothes, but it strangely disintegrated—not even any residue was left over. Our scientists are already speculating about it being more of an airborne pathogen and are planning to go on a more in-depth expedition tomorrow. But rest assured we took all of the necessary precautions while bringing you two down here. You guys have been placed in a private and highly secure section of the Infirmary by order of the regime. You need special clearance just to get in here."

"Aaron…" Cole really wished the sedatives would leave his system already. He hated how weighed down and weak he felt. "…the spores are harmless. I mean, yeah, there will be effects from the pollen, but nothing bad. At least…" Images of Jordan and Morgan filled his head, and the absolute elation he felt when he had discovered that Jay was pregnant with another baby warmed his heart. "…At least…I don't think so…"

Aaron stared at Cole for a long while, his expression intrigued. "…One of your clan members said something similar—Brad I believe it was. Before we left to get you and Jay, he said that there was nothing to fear from the spores, that peoples' health wouldn't turn detrimental. He said it with such certainty that I almost felt compelled to believe his word alone. But as you and I both know, Cole, seeing is believing, especially for the scientific minds of the world. But for you and Brad to say relatively the same thing…can't overlook that. But why you two and not Jay? He was exposed to the spores the longest. And why Brad at all for that matter? It doesn't make any sense."

"I…I don't know why he didn't say anything about it," Cole said. He turned his gaze beseechingly to the one in the neighboring bed. "I can't speak for Brad, but maybe Jay was…skeptical about what the Mana Cetra had said—"

"The Mana Cetra? What—Is that what they're called?" Sheer befuddlement twisted Aaron's face. "And what do you mean by what they _"said"_? Are you saying those spores talked to you?" He shook his head. "Cole…"

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened up there. And even you can't deny that there are forces in the universe that science cannot explain, Aaron. Mankind is very limited. I mean…take us for example—our elemental powers. These powers were brought out from us by a third party. It had nothing to do with bloodline or lineage. We had natural born affinities with the forces of natural, that's all. You know this, right? You know _us_. You know Jay."

Cole could almost see the gears turning in Aaron's head, but no rebuttal came forth. He knew Cole was right. He sighed. "Well…you got me there." He offered the ninja leader a resigned smile and dipped his head in acquiesce. "Alright, Cole, tell me everything."

And Cole did. He told Aaron all about his mission through the devastated city up top. And it was quite comical to see the Danish man's light blue eyes get wider and wider with each and every sentence disclosed. Like Cole, Aaron couldn't believe power like Athena's technically existed and resided in a mere human being, and that was discounting the other Seven Deities' fearsome abilities. But what really got to the blond was Cole's experience with the Mana Cetra.

"Wait…" He whipped his head back to his unconscious cousin, and then back to Cole. "…So you're saying that Jay—sometime in the future will be able to—"

"Not just Jay, Aaron," Cole reiterated, "other men all over the world also. That's what the Mana Cetra said. That will be the only effects their golden powder will have, and susceptibility is limited. It called the ones that will be blessed by this phenomenon "Destined Marked Ones", and I'm not one of them."

"Is that disappointment or relief…?" Aaron quipped lightly, but then his expression sobered the next moment as he eyed Cole intently. "Wait…is that why you cried out earlier? About a Dr. Sugarbaker and babies?"

Cole sighed and shifted his gaze back to Jay. He wished his bed was closer. "I…had a dream…that's all…" The earth ninja didn't elaborate further. Whether he was too tired or too selfish to relinquish the information, he wasn't sure.

"…You love him." It was a statement, not a question.

Cole eyes didn't stray from his best friend. "Like you love Ada…yeah."

A heartbeat of silence, the cardiogram beeped steadily in the sterile white room. Both of theirs did. In synch. In unison. "Does he know?" Aaron asked quietly. If he was uncomfortable with the subject, he didn't show it.

"Yeah…he does."

"…Unrequited?"

A weak bitter laugh escaped the black ninja then. "If only it was so simple," he lamented.

"Ahhh…complicated." Aaron tsked slightly, but pulled on a smile. "Well, the best and truest love usually is."

Cole wished it wasn't. "Aaron, listen…you can't tell anyone about this—the Mana Cetra. I know it sounds selfish, but I'm only thinking about Jay and his protection. We can't let the regime or the military get their hands on him and put him through God knows what. We can't let them treat him like a guinea pig."

"Well of course not, Cole," Aaron retorted, sounding near indignant. "I would never let that happened to my little cousin. And I sure as hell doubt your friends would either, especially not that scary, red-eyed, blond guy. Whoa let me tell ya, if Kai and the rest weren't there to hold him back when we arrived with the two of you, the entire military wouldn't likely be enough to stop him from breaking into this place to see Jay." He shook his head again. "Sheesh. Talk about protective."

Cole smiled wryly. "Yeah, but Jay is his mother-figure, though."

"I guess, but the guy's gonna pop a blood vessel if he's not careful. But seriously though, I won't tell you that the regime isn't anxious for answers. Aside from the toxicology tests, they've agreed to let you two be until you're more stable for further examinations. If the expedition tomorrow turns up fruitless, then I can't see them setting you guys free any time soon. But hey, maybe being quarantined for a week or two might not be that bad," he ventured optimistically. "It could give you guys a chance to talk and clear things up and most definitely recuperate. And if when they do decide to resume testing, if they can't find anything then they'll have no choice but to discharge the both of you. I'll make sure they do."

Cole hadn't thought about that from that angle. Alone with Jay for a week… It almost sounded like a vacation. Plus, they really did need to talk. He could only hope that Jay would be willing and up for it since his injuries were nothing to sneeze at. Cole decided it would be best to take things slow and see how things played out.

He was getting really tired…

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," Aaron breathed, and Cole watched as he looked to Jay again, a glint of protectiveness and determination highlighting his profile beyond the glass visor. "Okay, let me think about this for the time being. I personally say if this thing is gonna happen then it should happen unexpectedly. Not need to get the world in an uproar about the "possibility" of men being capable of giving birth without any solid proof. Because as far as I can tell—and this goes for the rest of my staff—Jay is still indubitably male. Not a vagina in sight. And that goes for you too." A smirk formed. "Not bad by the way, _Italiano_."

Cole had the modesty to blush at the unexpected praise. Although he should've expected as much given he was wearing a hospital gown.

"Though I suppose if he did magically form one then it wouldn't be deemed "male" pregnancy," Aaron went on. "Anyway, I'll go inform your friends about your progression. You focus on relaxing and—"

Aaron was suddenly interrupted by a pained groan, and he immediately turned around to face the bed next to Cole's. Jay was moving in a slow and agonized way, his face paling and peppering with sweat as his expression contorted. The notion of sleep evaporated from Cole's mind and body as he tried to sit up a little straighter, his senses on high-alert.

Jay's eyes clenched shut as he continued to moan and writhe. But soon those moans graduated to gasps and pants, until he actively started to scream.

"Jay!"

Aaron started to rush over to his ailing cousin's side when he flinched back in surprise. For flames of blue fire abruptly appeared along the right side of Jay's neck and shoulder, burning and searing that point of flesh alone. Jay continued to scream in agony as the flames marred his skin, and Aaron, getting over his initial shock, ran over to his bedside.

Cole tried to get up himself, but was sternly admonished by the other man. "No, Cole! Stay there! Don't you move!" But the ninja leader ignored him. He grunted with exertion as his aching body railed against him, not wanting to cooperate. But he obstinately numbed the burning pain from his ribs and swung his legs over the side. He scrutinized the gauze binding his right ankle and foot only a millisecond before getting to his feet and hopping/limping over to the opposite side of Jay's bed.

Aaron looked like he was trying to smother the mysterious fire, but Jay was bucking and jerking so wildly that he couldn't get his big gloved hands over it. "I need two nurses in here STAT!" He suddenly yelled, and then looked strictly at Cole. "Try to pin him down while I—"

And just as suddenly as they erupted, the blue flames extinguished themselves in a sizzling wisp. Jay's heart-wrenching screams died down to stifled whimpers and the top edges of the right side of his gown had been burned away, leaving nothing but blackened edges on the garment. Cole and Aaron stared wide-eyed at Jay as his half naked chest heaved with each gasping breath, their sights on the reddened and angry flesh the blue flames left in their wake. Cole eyes traced the intricately designed lines and delicate curves, and his memory presented him with a similar image to match. Only this time…this wasn't a dream…

Two orange suits shuffled quickly into the room, only neither Cole nor Aaron cared. "Cole…?" Aaron's voice was mystified. "You said…"Marked One"…right?"

Cole's heart pounded. "Yeah…"

"Okay…is _this_ the mark…?"

Cole took in the sight of the beautifully etched pair of angel wings and what they encircled so lovingly. _The six point star, _his mind supplied. _The Star of Creation… _

"This is real…" he muttered to himself. "This is real."

* * *

**Author's Note: Time to chill a little on the action and get some drama and exposition in, baby! I hope you all enjoyed Cole's sweet dreams as they were very fun to write. Now for the next couple of chapters we'll see how the rest of the Ninja Clan is doing. Anyone wanna bet that Lloyd is having a meltdown? XP Find out next chapter! Please leave your thoughts!**


	27. Brad's Prerogative

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'll make this brief. First, I really appreciate the time each of you take to leave reviews, favs, and follows. Each and every contribution really keeps my spirits high. Now, I'm be leaving this Friday to go out of town for a week, but I'll be back to continue writing and whatnot soon. Please continue to support me and my stories in whichever way you deem necessary, okay? Thank you and God bless! Talk to you all when I get back!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Remember that a gesture of friendship, no matter how small, is appreciated…"—H. Jackson Brown Jr._

_**Chapter 27 ~ Brad's Prerogative **_

"_What do you mean, we can't see them yet?!"_ Lloyd shouted furiously, causing Aaron to wince at the volume. Jay's older cousin had come knocking on the ninja clan's door well past midnight with his fiancée, Lieutenant Ada Steiner in tow. None of them had been sleeping, of course, for they were all too anxious to hear word of Cole and Jay's condition after the injured ninjas had been retrieved from New Ninjago City's devastated surface by the Danish doctor and his team. They now all congregated in the living room of the small quarters.

"Please try to understand, Lloyd," Aaron began patiently. Though his face was drawn, the edge of exhaustion didn't touch those bright blue eyes of his. Aaron still maintained his charismatic and friendly aura. "Despite Jay's success in the mission, he and Cole are both being considered as potential biohazard threats, since they were exposed to the pollen from those green alien spores. Quarantining them seems like the best option to the regime, so that's what they decided to do. Once their physical conditions improve, they will then be subjected to a number of tests to check for any abnormalities before they can even be considered for discharge."

Brad frowned, slightly irritated. So the regime and the military have chosen to ignore his words… He had spoken outright to the government representatives and Commander Hawkeye about the presence of the alien spores and had tried to assure them that no harm would befall the people if they were exposed to the pollen. However, when they asked for concrete proof of his claim and further clarification, Brad had hesitated. He didn't know of the repercussions of the spores' pollen, only that it wasn't detrimental in any way. Obviously, that hadn't been enough to sway them from thinking otherwise. After all, who would take the word of an orphaned little boy—er young man seriously? Especially one who hadn't even seen or been exposed to the plants themselves?

Heavy-lidded aquamarines briefly closed in contemplation. Since the beginning of this entire catastrophe, Brad had felt a strange pull inside of him. Even now, a small, insistent voice was calling to him beseechingly—yearning for him to come to the surface. He had to see them… During Jay's dire mission to restart the relay stations, he had wanted his _Seonbae_ to elaborate more about the "glowing green spores" he had encountered, but knew it wasn't the time to ask. But even if Jay had elucidated, Brad still wouldn't have been completely satisfied until he saw them with his own eyes. Thus…he had to get to the surface…as soon as possible.

"Aaron…you said that Jay had to have surgery. Is he okay? He's not in any danger, right?" Nya asked, her cherry red lips pulled into a concerned grimace.

The Danish doctor smiled at Kai's sister. "He responded very well to treatment, so he's stable now. Like I said before, out of the two, Jay's injures are much more critical than Cole's—as he's yet to regain consciousness. Cole woke up a few times…" A heartbeat of hesitation ensued as he worked his mouth wordlessly, but then he carried on. "…He was disoriented and aggressive the first time and we had to sedate him, but the second time he woke up, he was much more relaxed and aware."

"Oh Jay…" Nya's soft murmur of the blue ninja's name encompassed the room in a dreary fog. Everyone had been deeply affected by Jay's supposed farewell before the lost communication with him. And even though Brad had only been around Jay—or any of them really—for just a little over a week and a half, he felt comforted and drawn to their familial atmosphere. Jay in particular had an appealing aura that made him easily likeable. His easy-going and optimistic persona was infectious, and his snarky and humorous side brought cheer and light to Brad's rather dark existence. The raven-haired youth could practically hear the clan's hearts beat as one with hope for Jay and Cole's speedy recovery.

Aaron stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pristine, white lab coat and flicked his head to keep a few tawny blond strands from falling into his eyes. "Jay and Cole are predominately under me and my team's care, so you have my word that we'll be staying vigilant and will act accordingly when necessary. I'll also be working to get you all clearance to see them as soon as possible, just give me a couple of days. In the meantime, feel free to explore the Honeycomb to your hearts' content. Thanks to Jay's heroic efforts and the rest of you guy's contributions during the evac and his mission, all of you have been granted special permission to travel to even the most exclusive areas of the shelters if you'd like."

Kai's foot tapped upon the carpeted floor impatiently. "It's great to know that our bros are in good hands and all, but what's our next move gonna be? This doesn't seem like the most appropriate time for recreation, regardless if the meteor shower is over." His sharp golden-amber gaze shifted from Aaron to Ada. "Have you heard anything, lieutenant? How long does the regime plan to keep the people corralled down here?"

The female soldier pushed up her specs with a meticulously manicured finger. "As you all are aware, the collateral damage done to New Ninjago City was extensive, though we don't know exactly _how much_ of the city's been ruined. On top of that is the presence of those alien plants floating about…" Ada shot a quick glance at Brad as if expecting him to comment, but surprisingly he kept quiet and allowed her to continue. "So, to survey the damage as well as collect more data on the mysterious flora, an expedition has been configured. A team of twenty are due to set out tomorrow at 6 A.M. to return to the surface and explore New Ninjago City. For safety precautions, however, they are only allowed three days to complete their mission before having to return to the Honeycomb." The lenses of her glasses gleamed in the faint light of the living room's lampshade, briefly obscuring her honey-colored eyes. "And I have been elected to lead the expedition."

"Please! Take me with you!" Brad suddenly shouted, even taking a hasty step forward towards the female officer. He recoiled a second later, however, shocked and abashed by his own rashness. He blinked. His mouth had opened seemingly at its own volition, the pull inside him stronger than ever!

"Brad…?" Lloyd touched his friend's shoulder and the raven's wide aquamarines glanced over at his former classmate before flickering back to Ada and Aaron who were both eyeing him curiously.

He worried his bottom lip and swallowed. "I…I'm sorry. I just feel like this is my chance to get up there and see them. I…" He clearly struggled to explain his reasoning. "…I'm sorry, I know it's strange. I just _have_ to see them. It's important." Brad winced internally. Boy, even to his own ears he sounded introverted and reticent, as if he was purposefully trying to be mysterious. But that just wasn't the case! He just had no clue on how to explain his feelings, or the insistent tug inside him. Truthfully, he was a bit confused.

Sensei Wu, having disappeared momentarily, reappeared with a teacup and saucer in hand. He took a gracious sip of his brew and cleared his throat, causing all the occupants in the room to focus on him. "Hmm… The element within you, Brad, is manifesting at a rather expedited pace. Though you have not received proper training, I implore you to find synergy with your element and also to remember Jay's words and take them to heart. Your element is a part of you, and while it may become overwhelming at times, you would be wise not to let it control you."

Brad's brow crinkled with confusion. _Jay's words…? …Ah! _Back on the Bounty on the way to New Ninjago City, Brad recalled the inner suffering he had endured at the recurrence of his damnable precognition. His consciousness had been stuck in an otherworldly limbo of velvet black and shimmering stardust, with multiple images being presented before him in rapid, inconclusive succession. He didn't want to see those horrible pictures of dark creatures tearing through innocent lives, and had railed against his unorthodox power. But in the midst of his torment, he did remember a voice…a sweet voice telling him to be brave and that he was amongst friends who supported him. And also…to not let his element control him. He had thought that the voice had belonged to his deceased mother, but…it was Jay's…? How could he have possibly mistaken Jay's voice for his mother's? That didn't make any sense.

"Element? You mean to say that Brad has power like you all too?" Ada asked, giving the alleged kidnapped "wife" another once over.

"He's the newest member of our clan," Kai smirked, clapping Brad heavily on the shoulder, causing the petite raven to wince at the unexpected impact. "But yeah, he's like us. Brad here is destined to be the very first Master of Mana."

"And there's that word again…" Aaron removed his hands from his pockets and instead crossed them over his arms, a more pensive expression taking over his face. "Mana… Cole said something similarly. He said that that were what the alien spores had called themselves—the Mana Cetra."

Brad's heart steadily increased its tempo as he stared wide-eyed at the handsome doctor. "Only a handful of people in the world believe that "Mana" actually exists," Aaron continued. "And to be honest, I'm not one of them. However, I will attest to the fact that there are some things in this world that can't be explained by conventional means." He then gave us all pointed looks and grinned.

"Hmph. You're awfully well-informed, Dr. Walker," Sensei Garmadon put forth, though Brad couldn't tell if the grandmaster was pleased or not. "Tell me, how did you come across the name of the Forbidden Element?"

"Well, as I told you all before, I did research on the subject of Elemental Masters and the lore behind them. It was sheer serendipity, though, when the topic of "Mana" came along during my studies. Pardon the pun, but I was really outside _my_ _element_ while I was doing this, and didn't really understand much because it all seemed so illogical and nonsensical, giving the fact that I'm a scientific man."

"Aaron…?" Ada looked to her fiancé curiously, and he reassured her with earnest smile.

"Let me explain, babycakes. It was before I met you," he clarified shortly before turning back to address his cousin's extended family. "There was no legitimate "text" on the subject of Elemental Masters, so my research led me to pursue this knowledge by more…let's say…inconvenient means—a crap ton of legwork for one. But, I was adamant and driven. What Uncle Ed and Aunt Edna told me of Jay's whereabouts was disjointed and vague as you could probably imagine. So, I figured my first step in finding him was to delve deeper into what he had become—this ninja, this wielder of one of Mother Nature's elements. So, leaving the comfort of the city, I traveled to many villages around Ninjago asking questions about Elemental Masters and Shinobi. And that's when I was told by an eccentric tea merchant that I should set my sights on the birthplace of spiritual enlightenment and the gathering of Elemental believers or Elementalists."

"_The Golden Valley." _Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon had spoken in unison, and Aaron nodded his confirmation.

"_Ja_, _det er rigtigt._ I ventured to the temples nestled in the Golden Valley and sought the wisdom of the monks there. At first, they didn't take kindly to my presence, saying rude things like: _"Your soul is impure and defiled by artificial gratifications and will soon succumb to your own hubris!" _and stuff like that. But being a proud Walker of the Europian breed, I didn't give up just because of a few nasty words. It took some time, but they eventually caved once I persevered through their verbal trials and proved my convictions to learn their ways. And from their tutelage, I learned all about the Natural Elements—which you all seem to wield—but also about the Elusive Elements: Sand, Cosmic, Wind, Dark Matter, Sound, and Poison. And lastly the two Forbidden Elements: Nether and Mana." (Yeah, that's right.)

Jay's cousin stopped to take a breath, and his brow furrowed as he took his time to say his next words. "And apparently…Cole reported to being attacked by two masters of the Elusive Elements…" The deeply etched frown on the tall Danish man's usually bright face was almost alarming with its intensity. "New enemies he said—the Seven Deities that serve a powerful sorcerer named Clouse. He and Jay had faced off against a master named Athena, and another named Zelus."

"What!" Kai barked furiously. But all Brad could do was swallow as an icy tremor of fear ran down his spine. It was only a matter of time, of course, before reality would be slapping him in the face again. He was being hunted. The Seven Deities were meant to recapture and deliver him back into the hands of his initial bane and tormentor, Clouse. And then there was that ominous bit about their enemies being one step ahead of them as long as he was around.

Was that really just a scare tactic like Lloyd said? Or… Guilt settled in the pit of Brad's stomach like a rock made of lead. He was putting them all in danger! The Deities had already attacked and decommissioned Cole and Jay—two very adept and formidable warriors. So what would happen if they attacked the others too…? What if they attacked Lloyd…? Something akin to rage and fear gripped Brad suddenly. Just the mere thought of his best friend lying on the ground bloodied and beaten, with the deities or Clouse smirking over his body was enough to spark the fierce determination from within. Brad lifted his hand and stared at it. He had power inside of him—great power. But that didn't stop his body from feeling so weak. He frowned as his eyes traced the thinness of his hand, hating how utterly fragile it looked. As he was now, all he could do was rely on the others for protection. And even when he did begin his training with Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon, he knew formidable strength wouldn't come to him overnight. Hell, he was still in the midst of battling atrophy!

_But…I WILL get stronger! And when that happens…watch out, deities! And Watch out, Clouse…_

"Goddamn cowards," Kai growled, obviously livid. "Jay was already injured, and no doubt Cole got hurt trying to protect him."

"Yes, the deities are certainly lacking in honor," Zane said. "And now that the meteor shower has run its course, we would be wise to assume that they will be actively on the hunt for Brad again."

The raven soon found himself in the center of attention again. He met Lloyd's scarlet gaze, easily reading the tinge of anxiety shrouding their usual gleam. The blond opened his mouth, but Brad cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. "I'm still going, Lloyd." Brad tried to put as much bravery into his voice that he could. "I know it'll be dangerous and I'll be taking a huge risk, but I told you. I _need _to get up there. The Mana Cetra… I need to see them."

Dismayed, Lloyd averted his eyes from Brad's and sent them to stare at his shoulder instead. "Do not fret, Lloyd. I will accompany Brad to the surface," Zane volunteered, a caring smile curving his lips.

"Yeah, me too!" Kai chimed in, smirking. He clapped Brad's shoulder again, and again the heavy thump caused the raven to cringe. Either Kai didn't know his own strength or he was _really _weak. But either way, it still felt like he was getting pummeled by the hoof of a horse. "Gotta protect the newbie! And no offense, lieutenant, but if any of those asshats do show up, I don't think guns are gonna help much."

"_Ja. _If they fight with the same caliber as you all, then I don't doubt it. However, if that does happen, my soldiers and I won't just sit idly by. We will do what we can to protect everyone—the scientists who are coming along especially. But nonetheless, the added security will be appreciated." Her aloof stare then zeroed in on Brad, and he shifted almost uncomfortably. Something about Lieutenant Steiner reminded him of his homeroom teacher back at Darkley's—Mrs. Grimfeld. Strict, intimidating, and armed with one helluva stare that could make all her students feel tiny and insignificant…much like the way he was feeling right now. "I will allow your attendance as well, Brad, but first there are a few questions I would like to ask you. Inquires I've been meaning to ask since you came into our custody."

A little confused, but willing to cooperate, Brad nodded. "Okay. Sure. What is it?"

That penetrating stare seemed to narrow further. Brad could almost see laser beams shooting from those molten honeyed orbs and carving deep trails into his soul. He instinctively gulped. Maybe he should've added a "Ma'am" earlier out of respect…? "You undoubtedly heard from your friends that they were accused of kidnapping you, correct?"

Brad heard Lloyd suck his teeth beside him, but thankfully he didn't say anything derogatory. He nodded. "Yes. But that misunderstanding has been cleared up already, hasn't it?"

Ada raised her hand in a placating manner. "_Ja, __natürlich. _I only wish to hear the story from you, as you were, indeed, kidnapped, correct? By Clouse?" (Yes, of course.)

Oh… Sorrow pressed heavily against Brad's heart. "Yeah…that's right…" He guessed there was no point in stalling, as he had already told the story before. And so, he began to reiterate the tale of his tragic past once more to the female soldier. But for some reason, the words felt lodged in his throat, as each one was an absolute chore to upheaval. It wasn't as if the memory was hard to recall or anything, as it remained dangerously fresh and nestled solemnly in his mind.

But still…something felt different… He was just getting to the part where Clouse pulled him from his secret hiding spot and flung him over his shoulder. But when he recalled their descent down the stairs…and Brad had caught a glimpse of his parents' slumped bodies…his mind flashed. Not another word left his lips as crisp, clear images were thrust in front of his mind's eye. Time slowed more than usual as the memory played…his father lying face down on the wheat-colored carpet in the living room…and his mother…lying pitifully on top of him—as if trying to shield him with her own body. The moonlight had streaked through the parted drapes and dappled the small mound of corpses in cascading light. The crimson of their blood had shined, highlighting the gruesomeness of their deaths. And his mother's wedding ring…it had twinkled, as her left hand had lied lovingly over his father's.

A strangled gasp escaped Brad as he blinked out his reverie. He took vague notice of the sudden stillness of the room—the deathly quiet. He blinked again…and felt hot tears roll fast down his cheeks. Everyone's eyes were on him—worried, sympathetic—twin crimson orbs—blood. He took a wobbly step back, his shoulder colliding with someone.

"Brad…"

He barely registered the voice, his mind still in a despairing haze. He opened his mouth, trying to force words from his suddenly dry and chapping lips, but alas…none came. That only left one option… He did a quick eighty degree turn and made a mad dash for the darkened hallway that connected to the living room. Not caring, he opened the first door he came across and slammed it shut behind him.

The room was incased in absolute darkness—not a shred of light in sight. But in spite of that, Brad felt dizzy, discombobulated, and nauseous. His hands fumbled out in front of him, searching for the lone bed in the otherwise Spartan-ish room. His legs imprecisely obeyed his command to go forward, but thankfully he didn't collapse. Finally though, his trembling fingers clawed at the edge of a mattress and the woolly comforter on top. And without a second thought, he quickly repositioned himself and plopped down upon it. The bed creaked and cried in protest, but Brad only stared unblinkingly into the endless void of blackness, the sound of his rapidly beating heart the only thing he was able to make out with clarity.

Why… Why was he reacting this way now? He hadn't the first time when he had told Lloyd and the others upon awakening from his comatose sleep. Anger had encompassed his being then, not sadness. But now…the tears wouldn't stop. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed softly, trying to keep his whimpers as quiet as he could.

*knock knock knock*

Brad didn't reply to the knock at the door. And after a moment, he heard it cautiously creak open, and then shut with a soft click a second later. Brad didn't need to be a ninja to know that someone else was in the room with him. The bed he was on soon dipped as another weight was added, and warmth permeated from beside him. Brad lowered his hands and lifted his head, his nose catching the familiar scent of peppermint and pine. Lloyd. Brad was grateful for the darkness, for he didn't want his friend to see him in such a miserable state. But that still didn't stop him from whimpering his name in a choked and strangled gasp.

"L-Lloyd…*hic*"

Still silent, the warmth shifted closer and the scent of peppermint and pine got stronger. A gentle, leather-clad hand touched his cheek, while another found the side of his waist. The hands guided him forward—tugged him closer to the warmth and Brad relented. His head bumped against Lloyd's chin, but soon found the blonde's shoulder. His arms wove tightly around Lloyd's strong body, his hands clinging and clawing at the other young man's back as he poured his heart-wrenching cries onto him.

Gentle hands petted his hair and rubbed calming circles over his back. "Grieve, Brad. Grieve…" Lloyd whispered. "Time has flown by since you woke up, and so many things have happened. You haven't had the chance to properly mourn your parents' deaths. I'm sorry… I…I should've asked if you were okay much sooner."

Brad openly sobbed, feeling like the lost child he was at heart. "Their gone…" he whimpered. "My mom and dad are gone…" Bittersweet memories of his childhood came rushing back. His parents had called him every weekend while he had attended Darkley's, and every summer they came to retrieve him and brought him back to their home in Sigma City. His dad would laugh and ruffle his hair as he boisterously told his father about his and Lloyd's exploits and achievements in class. And his mother would bake her soft and frosted sugar cookies for him—his favorite—just to welcome him home. (And he had always remembered to bring a fresh batch back for Lloyd.)

He revealed all these precious memories to Lloyd in between incoherent gurgles and gasps, until his voice became hoarse, and he was left weeping in a boneless heap against his best friend. By the time he found his voice again, the cloth going across Lloyd's shoulder was completely damp and sodden with his tears and—shameful to say—drool. But Lloyd didn't utter one word of complaint…only complied to his needs and adhered to his feelings.

Breathing deeply, Brad took a moment to collect himself. How long had they sat there in each other's arms…? He didn't know, but nevertheless, his tears had run dry, leaving him thoroughly dehydrated and fatigued. He parted his face from Lloyd's shoulder and pulled away to wipe futilely at his, no doubt, red and puffy eyes. "Lloyd…*sniff*…thanks. Thanks… I really needed that, I think. *sniff*…"

"Take all the time you need, Brad. I'm not going anywhere," Lloyd said patiently, and despite the circumstance, Brad could feel his heart swell with affection for his friend. Even as a delinquent, Lloyd had always been surprisingly sweet. Maybe ingesting all that candy had some affects. "Do you need some water? Hold on…"

Before Brad could answer, Lloyd's warmth disappeared from beside him—no, from the entire room. "Uh…Lloyd…?" Did he really leave? Brad hadn't even registered the door opening. Oh right…ninja. A tiny smile wedged its way onto Brad's lips as a shred of optimism touched his soul. Yes, he had lost the only family he had ever known. But his parents gave their lives to protect him, and it was his divine right to carry on their legacy as their son and to honor their sacrifice. And perhaps…their spirits were still keeping watch over him. Perhaps…they had a hand in bringing Lloyd back into his life. Perhaps…they had a hand in bringing him into the warm bosom of another family—one he'd be sure to never forsake and always protect.

He closed his eyes and sent up a small prayer. _Mom…Dad…thank you. Please rest easy, I'll be fine._

It wasn't long before the secondary warmth returned and peppermint and pine wafted pleasantly through Brad's olfactory sense. The bed dipped. "Here you go, Brad. I got you a cup of water and a cold wash cloth for your um…face."

Brad lifted his hands and started to reach out into the void towards the warmth when he stopped. He didn't want to risk knocking the cup out of Lloyd's hand just because he was a klutz in the dark. "Thanks, Lloyd. But, hey, maybe some light would be better now. I…can't really do this in the dark." He knew he probably would look a mess, but at that moment he didn't care anymore. He was terribly thirsty.

The smooth curve of a plastic cup unexpectedly touched Brad's fingers and he grasped it reflexively. "Okay, hold on," Lloyd whispered. "I'll get the light." The other boy's warmth didn't disappear this time. Oddly enough, Brad felt Lloyd creep closer until he could feel him stretching out to reach something on his left. A simple click sounded and the room was immediately filled with a dim, golden glow.

Lloyd's wavy, platinum blond locks filled Brad's peripheral vision for a moment until his friend leaned back to his original position. Blinking, the raven-haired boy's eyes quickly adjusted to the light as he lifted the cup of water to his lips. The water went down cool, smooth, and delicious, his parched throat instantly rejuvenated by the moisture. He downed the cup in seconds and placed it over on the nightstand beside the bed near the lamp when he was done. Lloyd handed him the wet cloth next, and Brad took it gratefully.

He dabbed at his face vigorously, hoping the coolness of the cloth would help the puffiness die down faster. And it wasn't really helping much that all Lloyd did was stare at him. A modicum of self-consciousness trickled back into him and his already reddened cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Those crimson eyes… He had remembered them so well. They were deemed rare around these parts, sure, but Lloyd made them seem…natural almost. He actually couldn't imagine him with any other eye color. However, despite the beauty of Lloyd's eyes, they scared him too…

Brad mentally shook himself. "What is it?" He asked, the silence (and Lloyd's staring) finally getting to him. The green ninja jolted slightly, as if knocked from a stupor. He visibly swallowed.

"Oh uh, nothing! I was just—You'll be able to function just fine in the dark soon. I—we'll help you. And uh…" His eyes searched Brad's. And after supposedly finding what he was looking for, he smiled. "You look a lot better."

Brad lowered the cloth from his face, a much broader smile curving his lips. "Thanks." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think I actually feel better too. But I'm still tired." He placed the cloth next to the cup. He hoped he didn't offend Lieutenant Steiner or the others with his impromptu bail. "I should get some sleep while I still can."

Lloyd got up and stretched his arms over his head, grunting. "Ahh yeah," he sighed. "We'll have to get up in a few hours, after all. We have to be alert and aware if we're gonna take part in that expedition."

This definitely got Brad's attention as he gawked up at his friend in surprise. "You mean, you're coming too? What about Jay?" Honestly, he had already ruled out the possibility of Lloyd joining them what with the blue ninja being in such critical condition. He had figured the blond would much rather stay at his mother-figure's side instead of risk being gone for three whole days.

Lloyd turned slightly away from Brad, gracing the other with his handsome profile. "Don't get me wrong. Next to my father and uncle, Jay is extremely important to me. He's the _most_ important." Oh… Why did that sting…? "But, I know he wouldn't want me to just pace around down here, worrying enough to get ulcers. He would want me to be more productive with my time, and help the people here as much as I could. He would want me to be a ninja."

Despite his mixed feelings, Brad conjured up a smile. Lloyd showed his back and casually began shrugging out of his robes. "We'll take this room tonight," he declared. "I'm sure the others won't mind."

Brad nodded absently. He didn't know why he felt so dispirited all of a sudden. After all, he knew how much Jay meant to Lloyd. _But how much do I mean to him…? _Well, it was obvious Lloyd cared about him. But, he was just a former classmate from a now distorted time period. He didn't warrant any deeper feelings other than friendship from Lloyd. Yeah, that's all they were…friends.

A particularly pleasant memory surfaced in Brad's mind then, one where he and Lloyd were sitting outside during lunch at a picnic table. And like always, before even touching his main course, Lloyd took the time to devour his candy in a single gulp first. Yeah, and that time they had each received a sweet and sour string of licorice. Brad remembered shaking his head at his friend's gluttonous antics, and wondered how he never dropped dead from having such a demanding sweet tooth. Lloyd would then always ask for Brad's candy, and at first he would refuse. But then his short blond friend would pull that puppy-dog-eyed look and he would end up giving him half of whatever it was he had. And Lloyd would beam at him happily with gratitude.

They were that. Friends. That hadn't changed.

The sound of rustling clothes had Brad's gaze lift…to the sight of Lloyd's bare back. No, something had _definitely_ changed. He never remembered Lloyd being so…_free _with his body. While they had roomed together back at Darkley's they were both fairly modest when changing clothes, and preferred to take turns doing so in the bathroom. But now apparently, Lloyd didn't care about modesty. Brad supposed he wouldn't either if he had a body like Lloyd's.

He bit his lip. It's only been a week and a half, but still, he should be used to this new aspect of Lloyd by now. They were both guys, after all. They didn't have anything the other hadn't seen before. So then…why did always feel flushed and short of breath every time Lloyd stripped in front of him? Why couldn't he ever…look away…?

Lloyd had really…_really _grown up. Brad watched, transfixed as the muscles lining the blonde's back rippled as he bent down to…lower his pants… This was bad. This wasn't… He couldn't keep doing this. Lloyd was his friend and here he was leering at him like a hungry, hormonal beast. Something akin to hot shame scorched up the raven's back and he bowed his head miserably.

_No, this isn't right… _He lamented, turning away from Lloyd to allow the other some privacy while he changed. _This isn't right at all… What… What was I thinking all this time…?_

Having changed into a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt provided by the Honeycomb's Supply Services, Lloyd came around to the opposite side of the bed. "Hey, I thought you were ready to go to sleep?"

Brad frowned. They had been keeping it secret since Sensei Garmadon had allowed them to room together back at the Bounty, but the two of them would snuggle up together at night, talking, laughing, and reminiscing until they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. But now that Brad thought about clearly—without his selfishness and neediness getting in the way—he realized that maybe it wasn't the best idea to behave in such a manner.

_Friends don't sleep together so casually…_

Making a split-second decision, Brad grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and a sheet. "I am. I'll take the floor. Goodnight, Lloyd."

He quickly wrapped the sheet tightly around himself and threw the pillow down on the ground before dropping and planting his face into it.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lloyd gawked, confused. "That floor is a killer! C'mon, get into bed already."

Brad shuffled a bit, the thinly-carpeted floor providing little to no comfort. But he still refused to budge. "No, I'm fine. Hit the light, will ya?"

"Brad—"

"I'm going to ask your dad to let me have my own room when we get back to the Bounty." There. He said it. Brad held his breath for a moment, but was only met with chilling silence. Taking a chance, he soldiered forward. "I think it may be for best." His voice didn't crack or tremble, did it? "I think…the first step to getting stronger…is for me not to rely so much on you."

Silence. Then...a click…and darkness. Lloyd had turned out the lights. The bed beside Brad groaned as his friend shifted along it, but soon the room fell into a quiet stillness. Brad tried to ignore the loss of warmth from Lloyd's body being separated from his, as well as his delectable scent lulling him to a sound sleep. He ignored it all. Even the sharp prick of tears stinging the back of his eyes.

His emotional fatigue soon did him in, however, and just as sleep was about to claim him… A sharp jerk of covers being flung off to the side sounded in his ears! And a second later he was being picked up off the ground and dropped onto the bed. "Wha?! Lloyd!" Brad floundered and sputtered as the woolly comforter was draped over his body and a warm, intense heat squeezed into the bed next to him.

"If you think I'm gonna let you sleep on a rock-hard floor just so you can wake up with a sore neck and back, you have another thing comin'!" Lloyd hissed, his hot breath gusting over Brad's sensitive neck and ear. "Just go to sleep, okay? We can talk about this later…" His voice got considerably softer. And something about it was even strange—like he was struggling or something. "Just…let me hold you like this for a little while longer… I'm sorry, Brad…"

The raven's heart pounded. What was Lloyd sorry about? He wanted to ask, but… It was so warm… Lloyd was holding him so comfortably close. And… He breathed deeply. Peppermint and pine engulfed him, flooding his senses and bringing tranquility to his troubled heart. His eyes drooped as his body moved forward instinctively, trying to snuggle as close as it possibly could to his friend's.

Blissful and drowsy, Brad let his eyes shut completely and allowed Lloyd's warmth and security to whisk him away to dream. He could worry about the consequences of his weaknesses later.


	28. Outside the Clan

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! How are you all during? Summer break going okay so far? This is a longer chapter than the previous one, so I'll let you jump right into it. As always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story, as I am glad you all are enjoying yourselves. Have a great read and keep doing you!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

_"If it's very painful for you to criticize your friends—you're safe in doing it. But if you take the slightest pleasure in it, that's the time to hold your tongue…"—Alice Miller_

**_Chapter 28 ~ Outside the Clan_**

"_Mein Gott…_ That poor boy… I shouldn't have asked," Ada whispered sullenly, watching Lloyd's back disappear into the dark hallway, the blond having briskly decided to trail after his friend.

Aaron's brow furrowed slightly, the unorthodox frown on his face not leaving any time soon. Ada knew that look well, though, for it was a visage that adorned her fiancé's face only when he was either neck deep in a serious case or on the verge of diagnosing something critical. "His condition could be serious."

"What condition!" Kai snapped, his head jerking back to Aaron so fast Ada was surprised he didn't get whiplash. The female officer observed the spiky-haired brunet intently. The gritted teeth, the clenched fists, the indignant and challenging golden-amber glare that could burn holes through steel… Hm, to be a ninja he certainly was riled easily. But then again, Kai seemed the type to fit the protective older brother role supremely. And not just to Nya, but to every member of his clan…no matter if they were a newcomer or not.

The fire ninja's withering stare bounced off Aaron harmlessly, though—having never been easy to intimidate—as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Brad had exhibited signs of having PTSD. It was obvious he was living his own personal nightmare while recalling his parents' murders. But his expressions throughout is what really bothers me… Immense confusion, thunderstruck—like he was tethering on the precipice between reality and dream." He looked around at the members of the Ninja Clan. "How has he been coping since being in your care?"

"He hasn't," Zane answered immediately, surprising everyone. And with continued initiative, he elucidated further. "Although I haven't been in his presence as much as Lloyd, Brad's soul has been sullen ever since his awakening. I could always sense a great lost emitting strongly from within him, regardless if his lips turned up a grin or not. When he first told us of his past, it was with burning resentment, anger, and hatred towards his captor. We have witnessed those destructive emotions diminish over time, but the sorrow remains intact…and has now flourished." The white ninja turned his head, a strange brightness in his hazel gaze as he looked to the dark connecting hallway. "But now that it has, it'll be good for him to face his grief. I sense we needn't worry anymore. Lloyd will tend to Brad, and he has us as well to fall back on for guidance and support. He isn't alone."

The rest of the members of the clan dipped their heads in unison to Zane's assertion and Ada was left to marvel again at how close they all actually were—just like a true family…a family bound by more than mere blood. She wanted to smile, but found it difficult when her mind began to reflect upon her own family. With supreme militaristic lifestyle in one hand and strict Japanese nobility in the other, her upbringing lacked the warmth and closeness of a typical family. Her father, Adalhard Steiner, was the Grand Commander of Aflairia's entire military power, the proud and stoic nation nestled in the northwest quadrant of Europia's bosom. And before meeting her father, her mother's maiden name had been Sanada—Ina Sanada. Her mother hailed from a prestigious family of aristocrats that resided here on Ninjago, and was known to be a prodigy. And as such, it was only natural for her to be a renowned and cherished psychiatrist and mathematician.

_Yeah…only _natural_… _Ada thought bitterly. She was an only child, so, of course, a lot of pressure was placed upon her. Having such great parents, it was only _natural _for her to be great too and follow in their footsteps in one way or another. She didn't complain, though, because she wanted to be a daughter her parents could be proud of and feel that having one successor would be enough. She grew up in a very authoritarian household and although she loved her parents dearly, sometimes they could be… No. Ada quickly dismissed that train of thought. Now was not the time to drudge up past grievances. She had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"But, Zane, if you knew about Brad's withdrawal, why didn't you say something sooner?" Aaron asked. His tone was more inquisitorial than accusatory, but the white ninja still looked sheepish.

Zane shook his head. "Ah, My—My apologies. I am still ascertaining when and how to reply to social cues and constructs. Differentiating the multiple layers of emotion one can exhibit is difficult for me."

An immediate crease of bewilderment tore through Ada's forehead at that. What did Zane mean by that, exactly? Was he a recluse or something? "Huh? What do you mean?" Aaron asked, clearly just as baffled as she was. Something passed across Zane's face, though, it was difficult to discern. He seemed hesitant to answer, but the crimson ninja beside him moved to shield him.

"That's not something you two need to worry about," he said simply, those sharp golden eyes sharpening further as if daring either of them to suggest otherwise. "Is there anything else, Aaron?"

Well that was just a tad bit suspicious. Then again, it wasn't as if Zane owed them an explanation or anything, especially if just to satisfy their curiosity. Everyone had their secrets and she and Aaron had only known the Ninja Clan for what? Short of twenty-four hours? Hardly long-time friends. Ergo, it was none of their business to delve into Zane's personal affairs, even more so with Kai on the lookout.

Aaron shrugged, seemingly reaching the same conclusion as her. "Health-wise? No. Both Jay and Cole are resting well. Only…there is something else—something about Jay that has happened…" Now, it was Aaron's turn to hesitate.

"What happened, Aaron?" Nya asked with mounting trepidation.

Ada noticed the quick side-glance her fiancé gave her before opening his mouth. "Well, to put it simply…he caught on fire."

_"WHAT?!" _Everyone exclaimed, mortified. Shouldn't that have been something he mentioned in the beginning?! Aaron lifted his hands in a placating way. "Easy now, the fire did put itself out on its own within a few seconds," he said, grinning slightly. "Plus, it wasn't your average fire. For one, it was concentrated and ignited only on a specific part of his body. And even more unorthodox was that it was blue in color."

"What the hell?" Kai frowned, a mix of worry and confusion. "And what does that mean?"

"I cannot say for sure," Aaron replied. "But what's got me intrigued is what the flames left in their wake." Bright blues darkened a tint to resemble his cousin's own pure sapphires. "Jay now has a clear depiction of a six-point star and angelic wings encircling it."

"Six-point star? You mean the star of creation?" Garmadon asked and Aaron nodded.

"It was seared onto the flesh above his right clavicle along his neck and shoulder."

"Hmm…and can we surmise that Jay's exposure to the Mana Cetra is what caused this phenomenon?" Zane asked.

"That would be my assumption, yes."

Nya suddenly stepped forward, her eyes wide and desperate. "Then what about Cole? What will happen to him? He went topside too without any protection."

"Nothing as of yet," Aaron answered calmly. "We won't know for sure if anything's been altered with their biochemistry until we start running some far more extensive tests. And we can't do that until their physical conditions improve."

Ada's heart went out to Nya as the other woman gave a short strangled sigh and shook her head despairingly. And Kai, ever the caring big brother, saw this too and went to his sister's side to place his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Wu passed Nya her own cup of tea. "Thank you, Dr. Walker. Know that we all appreciate you coming here on your own to give us the facts," he said, dipping his head once.

Aaron waved his hand dismissively. "_Ja, ja, _no prob. It's something I always do, family or not."

"Well in any case, it looks like we have a game-plan set," Kai declared with finality and turned to look at Ada. "Zane, Brad, and I will be going with you on the expedition—oh, and possibly Lloyd too. And—" He then quickly shifted his gaze back to his sister. "Actually, Nya, why don't you come with us? It might help you take your mind off things."

But before Kai could even finish his sentence, the raven-haired woman was already shaking her head. "No, I need to be down here just in case anything happens." She swallowed with effort, her chocolate eyes glistening with barely suppressed tears. "I can't leave him."

Him? Did she mean Jay or Cole? Ada gave Nya an evaluating once over. Such obvious distress could only be conjured from a strong surge of emotion. Of course she was worried about her two friends just like everyone else, but did she have a closer relationship with one of them? Her mind traveled back to Jay's last communication. The blue ninja had gone down the line when expressing his appreciation and fortitude to everyone within his circle of relationships—even the new recruit, Gary Foxworth, got an honorable mention. But when he had gotten to Nya's name, Ada had noticed how strained and wavering Jay's voice had become. He had called her "sweetheart"—a title one wouldn't dub a mere friend. So then…would it be safe to assume…? _Wait! _There was something else… Jay had utilized the same timbre when addressing Cole too. But wasn't it just because they were the best of friends? Or maybe…

Honeyed orbs shifted from Kai to Zane—the former whispering words of encouragement to his distraught sibling while the latter looked on with concern and sympathy. No, she didn't have enough information to just "assume" things. Although, the existence of an underlining subtext stabbed at her from what she'd both seen and heard over the last twenty-four hours. Then again, maybe she was just being over-analytical…again. Argh! Damn her second major in psychology _and _her curiosity!

In any case, Ada extended an invitation to her fellow female. "Nya, why don't you stay with me in our quarters tonight? I'd imagine it would be rather cramped in here." The lieutenant knew that every apartment unit (on this side of the Honeycomb anyway) could barely house three let alone seven—or nine if Jay and Cole were here. Perhaps she could pull some strings to allow the elders their own room. Yes, she'd call the commander to make it so before she departed for the expedition, as it only seemed right after what they did to help during the crisis.

Nya's lips parted, clearly taken aback by the female soldier's enticement. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly impose on you and Aaron like that," she said aghast, looking back and forth between the engaged couple.

Aaron chuckled good-naturedly. "It's fine. I'll be sleeping over at the infirmary for the next couple of nights since I'll be on call. So you two can have the run of the place."

Ada inclined her head to her future spouse in acknowledgment. She had anticipated this. "Thus, the offer still stands, Nya."

Something in the other woman seemed to deflate and she looked to Ada graciously with a small smile. "Thanks, Ada. Really."

This time, the lieutenant's cheeks did rise to return a grin before she let it fall. Short and purposeful were her displays of emotions…just the way her parents had taught her. She then looked to the other members of the clan seriously—mainly Zane and Kai. "I will come to retrieve you at approximately 0600," she announced, letting her more authoritative tone commandeer her voice. "Be sure to rest well before then."

"Well you heard the lieutenant," Garmadon said, getting his clansmen's attention. "I bid you all goodnight. But, Kai, before you turn in, please do me a favor and check in on Lloyd and Brad for me. Just…make sure they're comfortable."

"_Hai_, Sensei," Kai responded respectfully, and after giving his sister a hug, he and Zane dispersed from the group and into the darkened hallway. Sensei Wu then turned to the other grandmaster, his deep onyx depths critical and circumspective.

"Brother…? What is it? You are…distracted."

Garmadon expelled a short hum of a chuckle. "Observant as always, Wu."

Sensei Wu responded with a simple shrug. "I try. Though I tend to try a little harder when it comes to family," ending the gratuitous comment with another sip from his still steaming mug.

"Yes, well, I am just going to exert some of our newly acquired privileges and venture further into the Honeycomb…" An unruly fringe of silvery locks fell over half-lidded smoky eyes as Garmadon's voice became laced with sudden discord. "Even though we are no longer man and wife, I feel compelled to see to her safety. That is…if you haven't already…"

Ada easily ascertained the slight tightness of Wu's fingers as they gripped his mug, and the audible *clink* as he set it back on its saucer was not as smooth as prior displays. Onyx met metallic. "No. I have not. However, if those are your intentions, then may I request to accompany you? I would like to be sure of her safety as well."

Garmadon had no physical reaction, only a verbal one. "Of course." But when he shifted his gaze to affix on the remaining three, Ada almost—perhaps imperceptibly—flinched. Her heart trembled in her chest as those twin gunmetal optics sliced through her soul. Something dark, cold, and shrouded with multiple undertones swirled within Garmadon's eyes. But just when the urge to blink seized her…warm smoke returned. She inhaled a short, quick breath. Did she just imagine it? Or…

"By your leave," Garmadon said evenly, gesturing towards the door expectantly.

"Oh! Uh…yeah! Right!" Aaron abruptly turned to his fiancée, though his gaze flickered back to the two elders with nothing short of nervousness. It appeared he too felt a tremor of unease after being the focus of Garmadon's quick dark stare. "I'll go ahead and escort you two back to our apartment. There are a few things I need to pick up before returning to the infirmary."

*~XxX~*

Aaron and Ada shared their temporary abode on the next strut beside the Ninja Clan's—so within walking distance. Despite the Honeycomb's overall design to accommodate and provide for the great influx of citizenry in face of a disaster, it lacked the life and vitality of an actual city. Maybe it was the claustrophobic feeling of being deep underground, or the lack of a blue sky or a refreshing breeze that could easily make one feel isolated and imprisoned. Or maybe it was because it had the pristine cleanliness of a hospital, and walls doused in drab white with only splotches of color to indicate navigation if one lost their way.

Well, whatever the case, it was made clear from the passing people's faces (the limited few that still roamed about at this time of night) that the Honeycomb would take some time getting used to. They were grateful, yes, but to be prematurely stripped from a normal life above ground and relocated to a sterile doomsday shelter below it was naturally disconcerting. Officers and soldiers alike took up orderly patrols and stopped to salute Lieutenant Steiner when the trio happened to pass along their route. How long did it take for her to gain the respect she received now? How long did it take for her to prove that she was more than just a "General's Daughter"? So many years… No. All her life was more accurate. Since Ada was born, she lived within the confines of her parents' perfectionist ideologies: Etiquette. Intelligence. Status. Power. They demanded this of her, and she did her utmost to deliver.

After Ada had graduated from her high school as valedictorian, she immediately enlisted to join the military…much to the delight of her father. Her mother was most pleased as well, especially when Ada had announced that she would take a double major in psychology and chemistry. Whether it was working up the ranks in the military, or achieving superiority in academia acumen, Ada had worked continuously and tirelessly to bring pride to the Steiner name. Yes, pride… But there was something else she wanted her parents to feel for her…love.

She had understood from a very early age that her parents were not the most affectionate people. After all, it was the servants and maids within her childhood home who had always been the ones to provide even a semblance of affection. Her parents on the other hand acted more along the lines of drill sergeants, their faces blank and stoic as they issued out their commands for her to follow. And if she did happen to do something that pleased them, she was met with either a gruff _"Not bad."_ or a sultry _"It's only natural."_ Nothing more than that. Not even a pat on the head or a small congratulatory hug. Nothing. It was like they had an aversion to touch and recoiled from any and all physical contact that wasn't professional. It had made Ada wonder why her parents even got married at all.

It had been two years ago, in fact, when she had presented this question to her mother. And the answer she had given, served to further prove Ada's childhood assumption:

_"Ho ho! Your father was of prime breeding stock, my dear. Something as mundane and fickle as "love" was never part of the equation. We both knew this. And we both agreed upon it. And that is why we have been able to thrive like we have. It is also how you—a prodigy—has come to exist. You would do well to learn and exercise this when picking your own spouse."_

So, yes, they were lacking affection…a great deal of it too. Toward her and toward each other. Ada's mother had wanted her to _"learn and exercise" _this methodical choosing of spouses, to marry out of convenience and calculation not emotion. However, the very notion just didn't appeal to her. How could someone defend such a callous way of thinking? To omit the feelings of the heart and rely solely on the calculations of the mind? No. _It didn't appeal to her._ This concept had been the one and only aspect of her following of her parents' footsteps that she had decided to rebel against. If her heart had allowed it—if it wasn't too hardened and frozen over from her parents' stoic ways, then she would marry out of love. And by achieving this, she would undoubtedly surpass her parents by experiencing something they never did. Even if they didn't approve…

A larger hand suddenly encased around Ada's, and she looked up in surprise—roused from her musings. Aaron looked at her with caring warmth. "We're here, babe. You were just about to walk right passed our apartment."

Ada blinked. "Oh." But then a small, wistful smile tugged her lips upward. "I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere."

"Yeah, I could tell." Keeping a hold on her hand, he used the other to remove his key card from his coat pocket. "Hold on. Let's get inside first."

The trio entered the dark apartment, with Ada flicking on the light switch near the door. Nya looked around the now adequately lit room. "Oh, so it's just like ours only flipped."

Ada nodded. "Yes. Although we had our choice, we decided on this apartment due to its closeness to the infirmary."

At the mention of the Honeycomb's hospital, Ada noticed the other woman's expression shift from appreciation to sadness. Nya wasn't doing anything to hide her worry for her friends. She approached the younger woman and rested her hand on her shoulder, mirroring the actions of her brother, and offered her a kind smile when she met her gaze.

"Why don't you take a nice, long bath and try to relax," Ada suggested. "You'll find appropriate sleep attire in one of the cupboards in the room adjacent to the bathroom, and feel free to use the chamomile and vanilla bubble bath. It will undoubtedly help soothe you."

Another gracious glint entered Nya's eyes, and although she was trying to smile, it clearly wasn't working this time. "T-Thanks. That sounds nice… Ada I—"

"You don't need to thank me again. Just go." Ada turned Nya around by the shoulders and gave her a light push toward the hallway. Once she disappeared into one of the rooms, Ada felt a pair of arms wreath around her waist. She instinctively leaned back into her fiancé's warmth, comforted by his scent and general presence.

"And you said, you have a hard time making friends," Aaron said, his lips ghosting against her temple.

"I do," Ada answered shortly. "My lack of bridesmaids is testimony to that fact." She mentally sighed at her own words. What kind of bride has no bridesmaids? _Tch! A friendless one, that's who… _she thought wryly. Ada already knew she had a very unapproachable aura surrounding her, and had been told more often than you would think that she scowled way too much. Furthermore, during her schooling and military years, she had been so absorbed in her studies and training that she hadn't the time to interact with anyone on social terms. Nor did she really care too. All in all, these factors heavily contributed to her lack of societal relations.

But despite these handicaps, Aaron had still found a way to wiggle into the confines of her heart. And the Ninja Clan was starting to poke their way in as well. It was odd really… Less than twenty-four hours ago, she had been more than willing to end their lives with a pull of a trigger. And now, here they were…trying to find a place in her heart. Especially Jay. She had no idea if it had anything to do with him being a Walker or not (considering if the rest of the family were as energetic and cheerful), but Jay had an infectious and boyish charm about him, making him appear almost innocent. _Almost _being the key word here_. _It made her wonder again about how in the world was _she_ of all people supposed to fit in with the Walker Family? Suffice to say, she was both yearning and dreading for July to come.

But her internal woes were spirited away when Aaron's lips pressed firmly unto her skin. "You will," he murmured sweetly. "You're not fighting your kindness anymore. So I have no doubt that people will start attaching themselves to you. Only not _too_ attached, eh?"

Ada blushed freely, and moved to turn around in her fiancé's arms. "Aaron…" His eyes were dark, a fine shade of cobalt. They never left hers as she felt his hand touch her hair and pull on the tie that bound it in its neat bun. Her heavy raven tresses tumbled over her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall of ink. And he at once ran his fingers through it, making her eyes hood at the pleasurable tingles traveling through her scalp. Deprived of physical contact for years before him, her body had become hypersensitive to touch…and Aaron knew this, as it still was even now.

He descended gracefully, capturing her lips in a kiss that made her whimper with need on contact. The arm left around her waist tugged her closer until she was flush against his warm, hard body and cocooned in his scent and security. Ada wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get even closer, wanting to get lost in this sacred moment of love and solitude. In the distance, she could hear the sound of running water. The kiss deepened quickly, with the couple taking in each other's breath. This released a new fervor within them both as their hands gripped tighter and their hearts pounded louder.

More kisses were shared between breathes: some slow and sensuous, while others chaste and quick. Euphoria permeated Ada's mind as Aaron continued to skillfully massage her lips with his own, continued to slide his tongue over hers. The taste of spearmint enticed her further, and forgetting herself—lost in a sea of need and pleasure, she snuck her hands in the folds of his coat and yanked up his shirt, wanting to feel her beau's smooth, sculpted flesh beneath her fingertips.

Aaron abruptly broke the kiss after that, growling out a shaky and staggered curse. _"Lort!" _(Shit!)

"Aaron…_mein lieber…_" (my love) The words came out wanton and breathless as she took the moment to nuzzle her face against the column of his throat, letting her tongue sneak out at the last second to wet his quickened pulse. His skin tasted _so good_. The Danish man took in a short gasping breath at her gratuitous action, and Ada sighed contently. She could see his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed—his throat tight, his jaw clenched. She had surprised him with her forwardness. And truth be told, she had grown increasing bold over the years they'd been together. For like him, she too wanted to discover all the sounds she could entice from him, what actions she would need to take to thoroughly arouse him.

A small smile graced her kiss-swollen lips. She remembered when she used to be so shy and unsure. "Three days…" Aaron whispered, a palpable strain in his voice. "_Lort! _Three days! How am I supposed to…"

"We've been out of each other's company for longer durations before, _mein lieber_," Ada kept her tone soft and soothing, in hopes of bringing comfort to both of them. "Remember last winter when you had to go to a conference in Odell? You were gone for an entire week."

"Yeah, and I didn't like it then!" Aaron countered, his low tone going up a notch. "Those seminars tried to kill me with how long and boring they were. The only thing that kept me alive was my thoughts of you."

Another blush crept up Ada's neck until it stopped to burn her cheeks. While some might find such words cheesy or cliché, she was a closet-romantic and cherished them. "We called and video chatted."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough. Nothing beats having you here in my arms, Ada."

She hugged him around the waist tighter. "Of course not. But we got through it once and we'll do it again." She leaned back and looked up at him. The brighter flare of his blue eyes was returning; the lustful nuance of cobalt slowly but surely fading. "We both have very important missions we must accomplish. You must focus on tending to Cole and Jay, and I must lead the expedition to the surface. We can't afford to falter, Aaron."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed resignedly. "A lot of people are counting on us." His lips quirked up for a moment before the grin dropped. He searched her eyes. "But Ada…what happened earlier? The only time I've seen your face _that_ dark is when you're thinking about your parents."

As if on cue, the raven-haired woman's lips plummeted into a scowl as a dark shadow fell over her face. Aaron winced. "Yeah. Yeah, that's the one. Are you worried about them or something? You know communications are online, right? You tried calling them yet?"

"Yes, and they're fine," she replied stoically, remembering her father's curt and heavily accented baritone in her ear hours ago. _"Your mother's and I defense was absolute, daughter, as if mere falling rocks could hope to breach our stronghold." _AKA Father speech for: _"Your mother and I are alright and the manor is still standing." _Truthfully, she expected nothing less. "What about you? How are your mother and father?"

"A little shaken but peachy," Aaron said. "Right now, they're in the process of contacting everyone in the family to make sure they're alright too, which then, of course, includes Uncle Ed and Aunt Edna. I gotta make sure to tell Jay when he wakes up… It was obvious he was worried."

Ada understood. Jay's last communication, the one he had directed to Cole. Which reminded her, what about _their_ parents—Zane's, Cole's, Kai and Nya's? Where were they at? She would have to ask later. She pulled Aaron down for one last, sweet kiss—cautious not to make it too long less she lose herself again—and pulled away completely. "You need to get what you came for and return back to the infirmary. They need you."

"Yeah, I need to go." He took hold of her hands and raised them to his lips. "Get some sleep, and I'll come see you off in the morning."

She smirked. "Hmph…you'd better."

After Aaron had gathered a few overnight essentials and left the apartment, Ada set about attending to herself. Regardless of it being three o'clock in the morning and she had only a few hours remaining for sleep, she still completed her nightly ablutions to the letter. Only difference being, she settled for a shower rather than her usual bath. The room she and Aaron would occupy was sparsely furnished as was to be expected: a single full bed, a lonesome armoire against a drab white wall, and a pair of nightstands stationed at either sides of the bed with lampshades on top.

At one point or another, everyone was supposed to fill-out a form to request specific supplies, which would then be delivered by the Supply Depot Team. This of course pertained to the reason why she had extra clothes, hygiene products, and other indispensables—including the comb and brush she was currently using to maintain her drying hair. Long hair was always a chore to care for in her opinion, hers in particular with its wavy and thick consistency.

_Maybe I should cut it the way I had it during my early military days…? _She thought with a pensive frown, running her brush through her tresses for the 98th time. (A hundred strokes was a necessary habit her mother had drilled into her.) Finished and more than ready to catch a few winks, Ada tied her hair back into a ponytail and moved to pull back the covers…

*knock knock knock*

Ada stopped and turned towards the door. "Come in," she called, and access opened to reveal her houseguest.

"I'm sorry," Nya began, shuffling into the room. "I know you're tired, but…"

"Can't sleep?" Ada supplied, and the other woman wrung her hands together guiltily.

"Sorry, I know worrying is a waste of time and energy… Maybe I _should_ go with you all on the expedition…"

Ada simply watched Nya for a moment as the other woman stood awkwardly in the middle of the room looking torn and tired. She was wearing similar attire as her: a pair of black shorts and simple white t-shirt. _Hmm…looks like the bath didn't help much… _Deciding to take action, she called to her fellow raven. "Nya, come sit with me. Let's talk."

Nya came forward with no hesitation and joined Ada on the bed, chocolate meeting honey with more than a little expectancy and question. "Are you sure you want to join us?" Ada asked. "Back at you all's apartment, I thought you said you couldn't leave Jay." She supplied her hypothesis on purpose, just to see if she could get a reaction.

"I know it's just…" Nya suddenly stopped, her brow creasing with confusion. "I…I never said Jay."

"Oh? Did I assume falsely?"

"I…" Nya's eyes became downcast as her shoulders lost their surprised rigidness. "No… But that's only because Aaron said Jay's injuries were more severe than Cole's."

"And that's the only reason?"

Chocolate orbs rose once more to meet honey. "Yes."

Now Ada wasn't an expert on love—far from it in fact, but she could easily tell when someone was lying. Known for being blunt and honest, she didn't deter from her character. "You're not being truthful with yourself, but that's okay. Everyone becomes conflicted every now and then."

"No! No, it's not…" The other woman was clearly struggling with herself, her fists balled up in her lap. "It's just…what he said…" Ada eyed the tears that suddenly rolled down Nya's flushed cheeks. "…I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about…him."

_Hmm…_ Ada realized right then and there that something had to have happened between Nya and Jay. Nya's heart was hurting and badly. So much so, that she thought she could hear each painful throb reverberate throughout the other woman's chest. "How long have you two been together?" She asked gently.

Nya wiped her eyes and sniffed. "We were together…for two years."

"Were? So it didn't work out?" Two years seemed like a long time to Ada to be in a relationship and not be sure of compatibility. However, with varying people came varying circumstances.

"I wouldn't say it didn't work out just…I think I found someone better. No, I _know_ I found someone better."

"And that someone is…Cole?" Ada surmised next, and Nya nodded silently. Ada frowned, for it seemed dastardly to come in between two friends, and no doubt put a strain on their relationship knowingly. It reminded her of a romance novel she had read three months back, a novel that ended in tragedy… "And how long have you been with Cole?"

Nya released a despondent sigh. "Officially we just started—a little over a week now."

_Officially? _The word didn't sit well with Ada, as Nya just hinted at a time of her involvement with Cole was _unofficial_. "So you were engaged in a legitimate love triangle then? You _officially _dated Jay, while at the same time you _unofficially _dated Cole?"

"It's not as bad as you may think."

Ada's left eyebrow quirked up. "It's not? You mean it's worse?"

Nya shook her head. "No. The whole thing ended months ago, and nothing bad has come out of the experience. Both Jay and Cole have been behaving themselves, even more so since our last adventure against a past adversary. And Jay took my leaving him for Cole very well, so everything's fine."

"If that's true, then why so melancholy?" Ada insisted. "Jay didn't leave you, Nya. _You left him._ During his last communication he clearly wanted to let you know how much he loved and cared for you. He wanted you to be happy—He still does. And now you are feeling conflicted about what he said? Weren't you aware of his feelings before? Didn't the two of you grow to love each other over the course of your relationship?"

These were all very simple questions, which apparently Nya couldn't answer. Ada didn't understand her struggle, unless… _Unless… _Ada stared at Nya, long and hard. "You don't leave the one you love…not willingly. Nor do you cheat on them with their best friend. You didn't love Jay…but now you do, I suspect."

Nya covered her face with her hands and sobbed. And there it was. The unspoken question of: _"What do I do now?" _Ada didn't envy Nya…not in the slightest. And regardless of what the other woman said—that "everything's fine" was a load of rubbish. Something had to have changed, or was in the process _of_ changing. And whether or not it was between her and Jay, her and Cole, or even Jay and Cole, there would be some consequences. Nothing in this world was so simple and clean.

Ada scooted over toward her nightstand and retrieved a small packet of tissues. She opened it and offered them to Nya, which she took gladly. Given some time to compose herself and dry her eyes, Nya expelled a long, shaky breath. She then swallowed and opened her mouth. "I thought long and hard about my decision, Ada. I really did. I even conducted scientific experiments to help justify my decision."

"Love cannot be categorized as a science, Nya," Ada refuted sternly, a memory of her parents flashing in her mind. "It is an emotion and cannot be inserted into _any_ equation. _Truly!_" She was scolding the younger woman and she knew it. But the situation was somewhat maddening. _Such foolishness! _Emotions could never be interpreted as numbers, or measured into kilograms, liters, or even moles! Love was not a calculation of the mind! It was about how one _felt_! Their _feelings_! The very definition of _emotions_!

"Jay said…something similar…" At Nya's crestfallen expression, Ada's anger slowly dissipated. This was unprecedented—her losing her composure this way. And worst still, she was lecturing someone she barely even knew. It was none of her business. _Besides, if Jay exposed her folly already…then that's good enough for me._ "I really did the best I could, Ada. But…I messed up, didn't I?"

"Yes, and on more than one occasion." Ada spared no one's feelings, just like she wouldn't want anyone to spare hers. If they wanted her opinion, then she would give it without hesitation. Maturity would amount to how one handled criticism, after all. And Nya was a big girl. "But everyone makes mistakes. You can't expect to be perfect."

Nya nodded solemnly. "So then…what do I do?" Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her cheeks flushed and tear-stained.

It was finally Ada's turn to sigh. "Nya…while I do not presume to advice on such a matter, I'll tell you what I think if you want?" At her fellow raven's inclination, she continued. "You have to try to make your relationship with Cole work. Thinking you can flip-flop between him and Jay is not only foolhardy, but insulting to the both of them as well. Now, you know them better than I do, but from what I've gathered they aren't stupid YES-men." Sharp, honeyed eyes locked with chocolate. "Are they?"

Nya looked slightly taken aback and abashed. "What? N-No, they're not stupid."

Ada dipped her head once. "Alright then. Knowing that, after everything is said and done, and you gave your all to give Cole the benefit of the doubt. If you then find out you're not as compatible as you once thought and you want to resume a relationship with Jay, you're going to have to take his feelings into consideration. If he's willing to listen, then great. But if not, then you need to move on. For being intertwined in this situation, Nya, you have no one to blame but yourself. Now, do you understand?"

Nya's lips thinned as she looked at Ada earnestly. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

Ada wasn't innately aware of her expression, but she did know she had segued to speaking to Nya as if she was one of her subordinates. Sure she was older than the other woman by some years, but that didn't give her the right to speak so unsympathetically and harsh. But maybe that was what she needed. Had she ever verbally sparred with someone who openly criticized her before? Ada sucked her teeth. _Damn those psychology classes! __I'm thinking too much..._

She had better do the polite thing and clarify. "As I said before, this is just my humble opinion. You are of course free to do as you please. I only ask that you prepare yourself for whatever consequences and repercussions come from your past, present, and future decisions. In other words...take responsibility."

When Nya nodded again, Ada leaned over and grabbed her watch from the nightstand. Her frowned turned into a dark scowl as she stared down at the time: 4:30 A.M. _No point in catching any sleep now. _Strapping the watch back onto her wrist, she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. Good thing she had ordered a coffee maker, because she was going to need one extremely tall cup of java to get through the day.

"I'm sorry I kept you up so late." Ada peered down at the younger woman, who had remained seated, her pretty features forlorn and guilty.

"Don't worry about it. I've had my share of all-nighters before, so my body and mind will adjust accordingly. I only hope my soldiers are prepared." She suddenly smirked. "Then again, they probably won't notice any difference in my behavior. I'm quite known for being…"difficult," you see."

When Nya's lips quirked up into a small grin, Ada also found hers forming a more genuine smile. "Well, Nya, what do you intend to do? Do you want to join the expedition, or stay here?"

Nya stood up beside her elder, smile still in place. "No, I'll come too. I think it's about time that I joined in on some of the action. Plus, staying here will only serve to convolute my mind further. And I am assured that Jay and Cole are in good hands with Aaron and his team tending to them."

Ada hummed her approval. "Then let's get ready. We have three exhilarating days ahead of us."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm gonna save inserting my two-cents until the beginning of the next chapter. I'm interested in reading how you guys respond first. As I've warned you all before, this is a very adult-themed story, and I'm not sparing anybody from any trials or tribulations. If Ninjago has the audacity in insert real-life themes into their fantastical world, then I'm going to treat and respond to such things with real-life scenarios, instead of making the characters react nonsensical. VelvetPersona, I understand this is a kid's show and shouldn't be judged so harshly by adults like us, but I'm sticking to my resolved guns. I respect your opinion, but you also have to respect mine too. I'll talk to you all later on the next installment. **


	29. Between Dream and Reality

**Author's Note: So sorry, everyone! I know this update took a lot longer than last. But it wasn't my fault! It was my stupid laptop's! Granted, I've had the thing for ten years, so it was only a matter of time before it crapped out on me. So to my utter dismay, I had to rewrite this chapter not ONCE not TWICE but THREE times! AARRRGGHH! Before it could go out on me completely, I bought a new one—an HP this time—and was able to transfer all my files and data to it. So that's one consolation. XP **

**But anyway, I know I said last chapter that I was going to insert my two cents in about the whole Nya-thing, but I changed my mind for a few different. One, you all seemed to respond fairly well to the conversation between Ada and Nya. More so than I thought, and I appreciate the maturity of you guys' reviews. But number two is the more deep-rooted reason. A fellow author and best friend of mine named VelvetPersona, advised me to finish writing ****Unexpected**** first. And if an explanation is truly needed after the fact, then I could state my opinion and reasoning afterwards. Subsequently, the idea grew on me, so that's what I plan to do. Again, you all are awesome and I really appreciate the time you take out of your schedules to read and review my stories! Please enjoy the chapter, and feel free to PM me with any questions you might have!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Our most intimate friend is not he whom we show the worst, but the best of our nature…"—Nathanial Hawthorne_

_**Chapter 29 ~ Between Dream and Reality**_

It was dark…and still…

A never-ending void of black was all Jay could see…

He was sitting up, he could tell. But when he tried to move—to at least lift his hand or wiggle his fingers…he couldn't. It was…a little cold, but his back was warm. He breathed…slow and easy… Why couldn't he move, though…? Why couldn't he see…?

_*beep…beep…beep…*_

Jay's ears perked, catching the sound. And it continued…constant and rhythmic. It echoed all around him—familiar but also odd. _What a strange-sounding bird… _he thought vaguely.

Inhale…exhale… Inhale…exhale…

The endless black was a bit disconcerting… He wished he could see something. Just then, the warmth at his back seemed to shift.

"_And what do you wish you could see…?"_

That voice…familiar but…also odd… His mind a convoluted fog of nothing, Jay grasped onto what little sense he had and answered the voice. _"Anything…" _Was that his voice…? He sounded so strange… _"Anything but this…darkness…"_

"_Then open your eyes…"_

The voice was clipped and somewhat even exasperated…familiar but also…odd. Confused, Jay looked into the deep void of nothingness, but…the darkness didn't waver. _"My eyes _are_ open…"_

"_Open. Your eyes." _The voice repeated, still harsh, still short.

_*beep…beep…beep…*_

Jay tried something—_anything _to make his scenery change. He blinked. Well at least he thought he did. But nothing changed. The darkness taunted him. He sighed. _"I'm blind."_

To his surprise…and chagrin, the voice chuckled, the sound deep and somewhat sardonic. _"Yeah… Yeah, I think that's a good way to describe you in general… Blind…"_

Not a bad joke, if only a little callous and dry. Jay thought he felt himself smile. _"I'm…confused… Everything's so complicated…" _What was he talking about? No…best not to really try to think about what he was saying right now. _"Now…it seems like there's an earphone wire that's all tangled up in my mind. And no matter how many knots I detangle…more just come to take their place…"_

"_Hmph… Is the fog lifting…? Life's a bitch… And it's about time you understand that…"_

And then…something clicked. That voice… That harsh, mocking, and cruel voice…. _"Apollo…" _Funny, he wasn't as alarmed as he thought he should be. All he could really think about was how befitting and _unbefitting_ the deity's name was. _"…Where are you…? Where are we…?"_

"_I'm here… And we are nowhere…"_

Vague. Jay didn't like vague. But at least the warmth at his back was comfortable. Now if only he could do something about his front… _"You…" _A white mask… A single, deep blue eye… It stared…and stared…and stared… _"You… You… You…" _Jay couldn't get his thoughts together. Everything was just too damn hazy, and his mind shrouded with empty thoughts.

Apollo's voice snorted, the sound full of derision. _"Sentimental fool…"_

"_Heh…maybe I am…" _Yeah, best not to think. Relaxing, he decided to run with what he had. _"Hey, while you're here…can I ask you something…?" _He paused briefly, listening to the soft chirps of the incorporeal bird beside him. _"Have you ever…liked…or loved someone…?"_

Apollo's voice was silent, though a slight of movement happened at his back. Jay again, thought he felt himself smile. _"Ah…of course you must've… You're a man too after all…human… Yeah, you're human…"_

"_Just what are you gettin' at?" _Apollo's voice sneered. Oh, so that's where it was coming from…behind him…at his back. _"Tch! Never mind. When idiots talk, it's best just to let them talk…"_

Incoherent or he just didn't care—maybe a bit of both, Jay ignored the insult all the same. _"Mmm…you seem qualified enough…" _he breathed assertively.

"_Qualification…?"_

"_Yeah…a qualification to love someone…"_

"_I sense stupidity on the horizon," _Apollo's voice sighed, _"but go ahead… What's the qualification's standard…?"_

"_Well…though pessimistic and egotistical," _and a _**murderer**_, a wayward voice in his head supplied, trying to will some sense into him, but obviously failing miserably, _"you're also cool and not lacking anything… Always having confidence and not having anything to be embarrassed about… And…I don't know…being mature…I guess…"_

Where was Jay's mind? His rationality? Where were these thoughts coming from? Why was he giving such praise to a complete and total stranger? Someone he was supposed to consider his enemy? _Because… Because… _What could he possibly use to defend his bizarre mentality? Fortunately or unfortunately, he had little time to muse over it as Apollo's stern timbre struck his ears like a rumble of thunder.

"_There is no qualification to love somebody, you moron… But…if you love somebody without any conditions…you're qualified to care for that person…"_

Another uplifting wonderment of a smile touched Jay's soul at the answer given—the fierceness of it. _"So I was right… You're speaking from experience…"_

A low threatening growl was his next answer, but Jay wasn't deterred in the slightest. _"Who do you love, Apollo…?" _This was the first time he addressed the voice directly…or indirectly as it were. _"Who do you love unconditionally…? Who have you given…your entire heart to…? And how…" _

Jay couldn't finish, the cold at his front worsening to the point where it was now creeping and inching its way to his back, despite the warmth there before. He tried to move—tried to burrow in on himself in order to seek warmth, but again…his body refused to budge.

Unsympathetic, unyielding, and uncaring, Apollo's voice dropped an octave—a dangerous pitch that bordered on apathetic. _"Are you another weakling…? Is that it…? Another indecisive piece of trash…? Tch…doesn't really matter…because I'll still do what I have to do in the end… But I'll tell you something… Something that not even Morpheus knows yet…"_

A mere patch of warmth was all that touched him now, a small part along his lower back. Jay shivered, but focused all his concentration on the deity's voice. _"The path you walk is dark—pitch black… You're blind… And if you don't get a flame goin'—even a flicker of light soon to guide you…you're going to have a really. Bad. Time… Do you hear me…Jason…?"_

Jay panted harshly as the warmth at his back left him completely, his breath coming out in puffs of white. Weak but determined all the same, he tried his damndest to turn his head—to look behind him to see if… To see if…

In the void of black there was finally some color…

Blue…an orb of deep blue stared back at him…

But there was also another color…another orb that lay beside the blue…equally spaced out and equivalent in size to its kin…

Crimson…

_Wha-haa…? _Jay felt something inside him break. _"J-Jacob…?" _He choked, barely getting the two syllables out. He tried again. _"…Br…Brother…?"_

*~XxX~*

Cole awoke to the sound of…something. He grunted and blearily opened his eyes, adjusting to the sight of the dimly lit stark white room. _The infirmary… Right… _

*beep…beep…beep…*

Cole sat up more and rubbed his eyes, feeling the pull of the I.V. in his arm. So he had finally managed to doze off after Aaron and his nurse had left (he couldn't recall the woman's name). But what had… Then he heard it again—a strangled whimper imbued with apparent distress and melancholy. Cole snapped his head toward the sound, eyes wide with alarm and worry.

"Jay?" His sights fell immediately upon his fellow quarantined and best friend. Jay was still propped up against his pillows, though Cole could tell he was far from comfortable. His body was a mess of terrible shivers, and every few seconds he would emit the most heartbreaking gasps and moans Cole had ever heard.

"Shit." Ignoring his own injuries once more, Cole swung his legs over the side of his bed and got gingerly to his feet—er foot. Unclipping his heart monitor clamp from his finger and using his I.V. drip post for leverage, he hobbled quickly over to Jay's side and roved his eyes over the other brunet's form. "Jay?" He called softly.

Jay's face was pained, his teeth gritted with a shadow of exertion, but more than that—Cole touched his arm and his brow creased with mounting concern. Jay was absolutely freezing! But why? The temperature in the room was comfortable and warm. (Well, except for the draft touching his naked and exposed backside.) He shouldn't be… A sudden strangled sob escaped the tormented ninja then, his face beginning to sheen with sweat. Was he having a nightmare or… Cole's narrowed gaze moved to the fresh white bandage peeking out from under the collar of his friend's new gown, the other one too badly burned to keep on. Aaron had sent it to the lab for analysis.

Jay's mark. Was it bothering him? Was something happening to his body now that the mark had been emblazoned onto his flesh by that mysterious blue fire? _Well, first things first… _Making a quick, though, _very_ _deliberate_ decision, Cole maneuvered back over to his bed and started to slide it over closer to Jay's. It didn't take much effort, thankfully, due to the compact wheels it was on. So he managed to get it into appropriate position without suffering too much pain. He didn't see much use for the heart monitor on his end, but decided to scooch it over as well. After getting his pieces of health equipment arranged to his liking, Cole got back into bed and moved closer to Jay. And like a helpless pup seeking warmth and comfort from the elements, the blue ninja gave a disquieted whimper and reached out to him instinctively.

"Shhh…I'm here, Jay… I'm right here." Cole slowly and carefully helped Jay maneuver himself onto his side, making sure that the other man's heavily bandaged head and neck was supported and rested comfortably on his shoulder. Jay's left hand—the one with the brace stayed relaxed and betwixt the two and Cole held it gently. He then proceeded to rub smooth and calming circles along Jay's back…his _bare_ back… Cole swallowed and blushed deeply once realizing that his best friend was just as scantily clad as he was. And tantalizing still, this was the first time he's been able to touch so much of Jay's skin…outside of his dreams that is.

_Oh wow…he's…so soft… _Regardless of how vivid and realistic his dreams were, nothing could compare to feeling the real thing. And hot _damn _was the real thing a hundred times better! Cole bit his lip as he pulled Jay closer and expelled a shaky breath when his bedmate complied without reservation. He slid his curious and remarkably shameless appendage up and down the tender middle of Jay's back. Slow and purposeful. The smooth, cool flesh against his palm and fingertips trembled at the slow trails they made, and a soft moan of placation escaped plump and pouty baby pink curves. Cole was absolutely enraptured. He knew he shouldn't be—knew it wasn't the most opportune time. But… He tugged the covers up, spreading them more securely around himself and Jay. And soon, little by little…with the ministrations and the added warmth of another body by his side, Jay's cute whines ebbed and the little shivers stopped.

"See? Nothing to it, Jay." Cole's voice wavered a bit, a dark blush still painting his cheeks. With how hard his heart was pounding in his chest, he wondered if it would still match Jay's. But too embarrassed and not wanting to move, he decided not to test the theory. Jay's breathing evened out in his ear, and when he looked down at his face, he was more than glad to see the other master's features relaxed and peaceful. This knowledge didn't stop his hand, however. He continued to caress the warming flesh at his fingertips, searing the supple texture to memory. Comparing and contrasting it to his dreams.

Jay really was more beautiful than handsome. Though he probably wouldn't like to hear such a feminine word describe him, it was the truth all the same. His body was just so…_soft_. Yes, Cole could feel the hard-earned muscles mapping his back, but they were so lithe and…_graceful_. "Well, you _are_ known for your agility, huh?" Cole whispered, a slow smile upturning his lips. And his face… Cole had to chuckle. With the gauze winding around his entire head and neck and leaving his face exposed, Jay looked like a nun. A very pretty nun. Long, dark eyelashes rested serenely atop of fine and fair cheekbones, whilst full, kissable lips stayed slightly parted to intake and release soft breathes while he slept.

Bright emeralds deviously darkened to smoldering jades as they hungrily stared at Jay's baby pink curves. How many dreams has he had that featured those comely lips? That mouth… _That damn, luscious mouth of lightning…_ Lustful images flashed before his mind's eye: The sweet, prolonged, hot, and heavy kisses they'd shared. A meaningful kiss to his neck. Then a suck and nibble of teeth. The images weighted down upon him, bypassing his mind and piercing and burrowing into his heart—his soul. And fuck did they ever feel good.

Cole licked his lips, a gravitating pull forward starting to manifest. "Can I…Jay…? Just one…I…" Such a low, strained, and pleading whisper. What has this burning love for his best friend reduced him to? "…Please…? It's been…so fucking long I…" He stopped and hovered. His brow touched Jay's, the side of his nose touched Jay's, and his breath… They shared it. Each and every unperceivable inhale and exhale was shared between the two men. Just a single, modicum of an inch forward and he could… Cole stared at the closed eyelids for a long moment, his vision slightly blurred by the closeness.

"Jay…?" He called again, his tone still so soft and beseeching. "…Can you… C-Can you give me the okay…please…?"

He waited…

*beep…beep…beep…*

And waited…

*beep…beep…beep…*

And waited…

Soundly defeated, Cole closed his eyes with a long-suffering sigh and swallowed. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but…he didn't _want_ to steal any kisses. He wanted Jay's consent—his permission. Or better yet, he wanted Jay to kiss _him_…like last time… Like their first time.

"Heh. You've become such a tease," he lamented, though a small grin pulled on his lips nonetheless. "I'm trying to be noble here, but God are you making it so damn hard…"

Pulling away, he rested his head back against the pillows, his attention still squarely on the sleeping man beside him. Cole kissed Jay's injured hand, brace and all. "Sorry if it sounds like I'm whining, but…I really want to be with you, Jay. So much that it's starting to affect me physically—it's actually starting to hurt." A more loose chuckle escaped him. "But…we'll ease into the conversation, okay? I know it wouldn't be right to bombard you with something so heavy as soon as you woke up. I know you need… " Cole took a breath and relaxed fully, deciding to bypass the thought. He closed his eyes. "After all, we got a whole week together… Just you and me…"

Cole didn't fall asleep right away, of course. And it was a good thing he didn't, for just as soon after he closed his eyes and said his last words, Jay's body gave a violent lurch, and a sickening wretch disturbed the quiet. Emeralds shot wide open as something wet and foul spilled upon and soiled him. Jerking slightly, he glanced down in consternated confusion, bewildered by the sudden appearance of pink, red, and orange chunks decorating his and partly Jay's gowns and covers. Jay had just vomited. And holy _cannoli_ was the smell something awful!

"Ugh! Jay?" Cole held on to the still blissfully unaware man as he sat up. "Geez, what the hell did you eat? What is that—pizza?" He truthfully didn't know what Jay could've eaten recently to dispel such a ghastly upheaval, but one thing was for certain. They couldn't stay like this. Cole cradled Jay carefully as the other began to cough weakly. Grimacing with more worry than disgust (hell, he'd been through and smelled worst, the Toxic Bogs coming to mind), he wiped away any of the left over phlegm from Jay's mouth and felt for a fever.

"Hmm, a little warm, but not feverish…" Still, that didn't mean Jay wasn't sick. He started reaching for the "call" button on the side of the bed when he felt a slight tug on his gown.

"…S-S'kay…"

Eyes wide, Cole peered down at the struggling brunet as he fisted his gown with his good hand. "Jay…?" With painstaking difficulty, Jay craned his neck and opened his eyes, making Cole inhale a sharp breath of surprise at the sight. Jay's eyes showed nothing but blue! A flaring blue that matched the color of his element perfectly! They were exactly the same as when the electrical storm had occurred before the meteor shower!

"…S-S-S'kay…" he repeated, his voice a mere gasping whisper, making Cole unconsciously grip his ailing friend tighter. It was so apparent that Jay was in pain—that he was fighting and enduring _something_ horrendous. "…D-Don't call… They'll come… *huff* *huff*… Just… Need w-water… Clean me… *gasp*… They said to…to clean me…"

Spent and message given, Jay slumped heavily against Cole, his head lolling limply along the ninja leader's shoulder. "Jay? Jay! Jay, who's _"they"_?! Jay!" Cole called desperately, but received no answer. Jay was out cold. Again.

Don't call… _Don't call?! _Was he serious?! Cole frowned, the gears turning frantically in his head. _Okay, Cole. Okay. Calm down. You know he's gonna be okay. _And what exactly was he basing this assumption on? _His_ _dreams?!_ Those _"what if"_ scenarios?! Was he really going to risk Jay's health with accordance to some goddamn _dreams_?! But those dreams have already been affirmed, haven't they? The meteor shower, the Mana Cetra, the new powers, the Marked Ones. All of those happenings may have been part of Brad's prophecy, but his dreams attested to the fact that those events _did actually_ transpire. Plus, Jay did say not to call. Only to…clean him. That _"they"_ said to clean him…

So then…

Cole shook his head roughly. "Ah, fuck it." He'd had wasted enough time thinking. Now was the time to pull a Kai and simply act. He lifted his gaze from Jay to let it scour the white room. There was a lone door along the wall to his left, and thought—if he remembered Aaron saying correctly earlier—it led to a bathroom. So that was his destination. Now the problem of _getting there_ presented itself. He reached first to unclip the clamp snagging Jay's right index finger, subsequently silencing his friend's heart monitor's rhythmic beeping and filling the room with a droning silence. His frown turned into an unsure grimace once he spotted the next dilemma—the I.V. Shit. _Both_ of their I.V.s

The tape holding the needles in place would be easy enough to remove, but the real issue would be removing the needles themselves. As limited as Cole's medical knowledge was, he knew better than to try to extract such things haphazardly. Since doing so would most likely cause more harm than good. Which left him with only one other option: dismantling the tubes from the drip bag.

"Dammit, where's a kunai when you need one…" He had no idea where he and Jay's ninja suits were and looking around, they didn't appear to be anywhere in the room they were in. Then he spotted something glinting in the light on the opposite side of Jay. "Bingo." A pair of thin shears lay on the high-rise table beside Jay's heart monitor. Grinning triumphantly, Cole kept one arm wrapped around Jay and reached over him with the other, snagging the shears from their perch. He winced when his ribs gave a groan of protest and a sharp pain pulsed through his torso.

_Okay…movements really limited here, but I can't quit! Jay needs me! _Forcing his hand not to shake while he handled the shears, he cut the edge off of his tube before doing the same to Jay's. He muttered a hasty apology to Aaron for the unauthorized damage to the no doubt expensive equipment and tossed the scissors back onto the table. Free at last, Cole steeled himself for what he had to do next. "Alright body, don't give up on me now… _Hrrnngh!" _Summoning a burst of adrenaline and strength, Cole hoisted Jay into his arms and got down to his feet, letting the soiled sheets and covers slide off and unto the floor.

If there was a groan of protest from his ribs, then there was an absolute scream of _"Objection!" _from his foot as he put both his and Jay's weight on it. A thin sheen of perspiration coated the earth ninja's body almost immediately as he stood at his full height. And with tightly clenched teeth, he all but shuffled to the door to the bathroom, his grip, as always, tight and secure on his precious bundle. Panting by the time he reached it, Cole made a quick grab for the door handle and pushed it down and open with a well-timed bump of his hip.

"Haa…haa… I think… I think I'm becoming an expert on carrying you, Jay…" he breathed hoarsely, a trail of sweat drizzling down his hairline. The bathroom light was miraculously already on, and looking around Cole was even more elated to see a nice-sized tub near the stool. With the hard part over, Cole kneeled down and carefully propped Jay up against the wall, careful with his heavily bandaged head and neck. Once sure his best friend wouldn't topple over, he moved on to pull back the shower curtain and gave the tub a thorough inspection. There was a plain white bar of soap lying fresh upon the wall's tiled outcropping ledge, _perfectly_ going with the chosen color palette of everything else in the room. But not much else—no rags, no sponges…nothing. Cole clicked his tongue indignantly and leaned down to turn the nozzle on, and soon the sound of gushing water filled the silence.

"Towels…ugh—ow…haa… I need towels…" Turning around, he limped over to the lone cabinet positioned above the toilet. Sheesh, you'd think the architects of the Honeycomb would've picked better themes than 'Spartan' and 'Lonely' for their shelter considering it was supposed to provide _life _in a sense. Two towels. Great. Two plain _white _towels. Of course. Keeping them folded, Cole tossed the towels on the floor near the tub for easy access later and checked on the water's temperature. The stream of liquefied crystal glided over his fingers serenely—not too cold, not to hot. Perfect. But then what? A bath or a shower? Glancing up at the overhanging showerhead, his gaze narrowed slightly as he reached for it, grunting through the painful spasm from his torso.

"Well lookie here…" As fate would have it, the chrome setting was detachable and had a feasibly long hose that extended enough to reach the bottom of the tub. Yeah, this would definitely come in handy and makes things easier for both of them. Now all that was left was to retrieve Jay. Crouching back down and turning to his slumbering friend, Cole started to reach for Jay, but then gave pause—his hand suspended in mid-flex. Emerald eyes blinked. Wait… Why was he being so casual about this? When what he was about to do, wasn't _casual_ at all!

A rush of blood surged upward to warm and darken Cole's cheeks. Jay was going to be naked. He was going to strip his best friend of his vomit-covered gown and bathe his naked body… And _he_ would be naked too… A tremble of anxiety touched his outstretched hand, but he quickly made a fist to seize its convulsion. No. No, he'd been over this with himself already. His love for Jay—while it may be deeply rooted into his heart—would not cloud his better judgment. This wouldn't be an act of enjoyment or pleasure. Jay was injured and unconscious. He threw-up for heaven's sake! Therefore his actions should still be caring, albeit platonic too. At least for now…

Cole took a deep breath and released it slowly. Then setting his mouth into a thin line of grim determination—though his rosy blush still remained—he tore off his soiled gown and threw it into a random corner. A splash of vomit still clung relentlessly to his clavicle, but nowhere else really. And looking at Jay, he found the other man wouldn't be any worse for wears either once he relieved him of his gross gown. But even so, he still wanted to be cleaned… He needed the water… Yeah, a shower would do them both a lot of good.

_Okay… Let's—let's just do this… _Keeping his gaze focused on Jay's face, Cole took hold of the front of the blue ninja's gown and gently peeled away the slightly clingy material from his friend's body. A distinct pounding suddenly filled Cole's ears, triumphing over the gushing of the running water. _Stay cool… Keep calm… _He repeated these two phrases in his head like a mantra as glistening fair skin revealed more of itself. Emeralds shifted briefly to the taped gauze attached to the lithe muscle connecting Jay's right shoulder and neck. Jay's mark. He hoped the bleeding had stopped by now. He'd have to make sure it stayed dry, as well as Jay's head. Letting his roaming optics skirt to the opposite shoulder—but not any lower for fear of distraction—Cole spotted the edges of blue and black blotches along the top of Jay's shoulder. Right. Aaron did mention Jay had bruises too, mostly on his back.

_Probably from being thrown by Zelus' tornado… _Cole thought vehemently, a wave of fresh hatred for the deity striking him. His dispelled the enraged notion, however, and balling up Jay's gown he tossed it in relatively the same direction as his. "Alright…easy now…" Gathering his friend bridal-style for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, Cole made sure to push up off the ground with his good foot and once up, carefully stepped into the tub. The warm water lining the tub felt wonderful against the soles of his feet. Well, foot anyway, since his right one was wrapped tight in gauze, and…currently soaking through.

He shrugged carelessly. "Welp, I'm sure they won't mind changing it later…" Cole then held his breath as he slowly placed Jay's legs down into the tub and began to sink with the other firmly held up against his chest. Feeling his butt touch wet porcelain, he relaxed his back against the wall of the tub and spread his legs to allow Jay to sit comfortably betwixt them. Cole couldn't help the loud, blissful sigh that escaped him then, the cool porcelain at his back heaven-sent. And not to mention, he could share this moment with the one he loved most…even if they were unconscious.

Jay shifted a bit, a small moan eliciting from his throat as his bandaged temple connected with Cole's cheek. Cole blushed. "Heh…guess you like the way this feels too, huh? Well brace yourself, because you're about to feel even better." Leaning forward, he grasped the showerhead fixture that lay limp near the drain and adjusted the spray to low pressure. Angling the trajectory, he pressed the trigger and began to soak him and Jay down, the water's tantalizingly hot force hitting him with ample gratification.

"Mmmm…"

Cole tensed for a split second, the gratuitous moan from Jay spurring a flash of memory to erupt in front of his mind's eye. He released a shaky breath, willing himself not to get deterred. He kept his unwavering attention on the fixture in his hand as he carefully rinsed away the lingering sweat and swill from both their bodies. Adequately drenched from the torso down, Cole tossed away the showerhead momentarily and reached for the bar of soap.

_**Yeah, never mind that you have a dripping wet Jay pressed up against you… **_A deep throaty voice purred suddenly, coming from the pleasure section within Cole's mind. _**Never mind that he's been the object of all your dreams and erotic fantasies lately… Oh wait! But they're not just dreams and erotic fantasies, are they…? No…they're gonna happen… You'll be in the shower with Jay again… You'll be NAKED with Jay again…**_

Cole ignored the voice and grabbed the soap, refusing to give in or even _acknowledge _the temptation—

"Uhhh…mmm…"

Jay shifted again, the slight slickness of his back sliding painfully slow against Cole's chest. A movement below and soon…a deliciously wet knee came into Cole's peripheral, Jay having bent his leg at an angle.

_**Ohhh yessss… **_the voice hissed happily and mumbled something that sounded dangerously close to an Italian curse. _**Jay's legs… You've never seen them before, have you…? Well…you've SEEN them, but you haven't…seen them… The guy wears pants even during the summer and his ninja suit is just as concealing… And the only time he ever did wear shorts was—**_

_The beach on the Island of Darkness, _Cole shakily supplied, his eyes staring at the glistening droplets making shimmering trails down his best friend's thigh. _But those shorts were too damn long for me to see much of anything… Plus, I wasn't exactly looking…_

_**Ahhh…but things have changed…and now you are… So look… Feast your eyes on the beautiful body in your arms…and do your little compare and contrast between dream and reality…**_

Soap in hand, Cole leaned back and tore his stare away from the lovely and tempting sight of Jay's leg and instead turned his focus on the white tiled wall over his friend's bandaged head. His heart was hammering against his chest. _No. I'm already invading his personal space without him knowing… I don't want to invade his privacy too…_

_**Oh come off it… **_the voice growled, exasperated. _**He ASKED you to bathe him, idiota! You think he doesn't know what that entails?! **_Cole grimaced in spite of himself, knowing the voice had a point. _**And it's not like I'm suggesting you bone the guy! Hell, even I wouldn't condone that! All I'm suggesting is that you relieve some of the sexual frustration and tension that's been building up for the last week and a half… Enjoy this precious moment with your loved one…because who knows how long you'll have to wait to have him in your arms again…**_

Cole gritted his teeth. The voice had hit home, and big time. How long _would_ it take for him and Jay to finally be together? Not as a married couple, but just as a…couple? From what he could tell, his dreams weren't exactly in any kind of order. And who knew if any them had branching paths that could lead to something else happening entirely or…the dreams that he'd had not happening at all. In short, it was a distressing thought. But right now…he just wanted to live in the moment, to live day by day with Jay by his side…and nothing else.

For right now…he just…wanted to bathe with Jay. Everything else could come later.

Closing his eyes, Cole let his self-restraint crumble away and pressed his lips tenderly to the side of Jay's head. _"Ti voglio bene, Jason," _he whispered reverently. _"Mi vuoi bene…?" _(I love you, Jason. Do you love me…?)

The words just came out, a featured line from one of his many "Jay Dreams", and his mind instantly flashed and supplied a clear and succulent picture of him and Jay standing in a shower. The wafting steam was pillowing as they stood under the heated spray of water, with Cole hugging the other man close from behind.

"_Ti voglio bene, Jason. Mi vuoi bene…?" He murmured against Jay's neck._

_Jay sighed, his cheeks doused crimson. "You know I do, Cole…especially after last night… Now would you please stop purring in Italian like that? Geez…"_

_Cole snickered. He wasn't purring. That was just the way he sounded whenever his vocal chords decided to dip into his predominant native language. He didn't let up nevertheless. He was just too happy and euphoric to even let Jay go at the moment. He raised his head from his boyfriend's neck and leaned a little to lick and nibble on a reddened earlobe, eliciting a shiver and moan from the azure ninja. _

"_Wha… R-Remind me again why y-you're in the shower with me?" Jay got out in a rush, clearly flustered. "You've…never done this before…"_

_Last night had been their first time, and Cole had woken up with a start when he found Jay not sleeping beside him. But when he had heard the loud guzzling of the shower in the bathroom, he had immediately entered without hesitation. In truth, he was feeling just a tad bit anxious and unsure, wondering whether or not Jay had regretted their consummation the previous night. And also…he wanted to know whether or not he had hurt Jay physically in some way. He had tried to be gentle, considering the circumstances. But Jay had been too damn desirable—too fucking beautiful for him to resist. And so his abstinence crumbled away like wet clay on a canvas, and he gave all his love, lust, and passion to the one who mattered most in the act of feverous love-making._

_He canted his head an inch lower and swept his tongue over Jay's mark before giving it a long, savoring kiss. He remembered the way he had been drawn to it and had bit down hard into the muscle when he and Jay had climaxed together. "Do you want me to leave…?"_

_At that, the other man stilled. Then slowly, he turned in Cole's arms and looked at him. Jay was smiling…a smile filled with adoration for him. And his eyes…they never looked so bright, so warm, so happy. A mist of a chuckle escaped baby pink lips as he reached up to frame Cole's face with his hands. Sapphires unwavering, Jay whispered the exact words Cole wanted to hear: "No. Never."_

Cole clung onto the dream as well as Jay's body as he opened his eyes and glided the bar of soap down his best friend's chest. He watched as it lathered against damp, fair skin. Oh yes…just as picturesque and flawless as he recalled. Jay's pectorals were lovely and well-formed, as well as his abdominal muscles, though the ridges and curves were not as hard as his or Kai's. Jay's upper body was flexible and strong, the muscles meticulously conditioned to allow him extremely fast and fluid movements. Perfect.

Humming with satisfaction, Cole's eyes followed as the bar continuously slid over pretty pink nipples, seemingly lingering in the area on purpose. He dropped the soap then, his own hand slick and sodden enough to cleanse Jay itself. But first… Daring not to blink, he experimentally teased one of the little pink nubs—flicking it with his middle finger and pinching it with his thumb and index until it hardened in delight.

A cute noise akin to a whine careened passed between Jay's moist lips, causing Cole to blink and snap his startled gaze to the lightning master's face. A pretty dusting of pink covered Jay's cheeks, and his eyebrows quivered slightly as they knitted together in a shadow of concentration. Cole licked his lips and swallowed, his eyes hooding and taking on a darker tint. "Do you like that, Jason…?" He uttered, transfixed by the other's sinful expression.

Oh yes… Jay always mewed and keened when Cole would tease any part of his chest. But his nipples were the most sensitive, even more so than his. Utterly shameless in his groping at this point, Cole's mind conjured up another happenstance from yet another "Jay Dream." This sweet reminisce was featured much later in he and Jay's relationship—when they were married. Jay had been no more than a few months into his pregnancy with the twins, the skin on his stomach loose enough to give way to a small albeit hard protrusion. He hadn't understood why Cole had wanted to fool around when his body was going through such drastic changes, but the black ninja had ensured him that he never looked sexier. And so, he had laid on top of Jay, paying extra attention to his spouse's sinewy pectorals. He thoroughly enjoyed the way Jay had squirmed and writhed underneath him, moaning out his pleasure at Cole's attentive ministrations.

"_Ah! Cole—mmm… Waitwaitwait! S-Stop doing that! Remember—haa…what Dr. Sugarbaker said… Enough s-stimuli might cause me to start—uhhnnngh…lactating…"_

_Cole feigned ignorance. "Really now…?" He purred, swirling his tongue clock-wise around a pert, beet-red nipple while his hand flicked and pinched the other. "What an absolute shame that would be…heh…" There was no shame. There was no shame at all and he knew it. He knew what he was doing. His curiosity won over, he wanted to see if Jay could really produce breast milk naturally._

_Jay closed his eyes tight and groaned. His hands were light on Cole's back, but did nothing to push him away. The ninja leader's grin was downright predatory as he glanced up at Jay through his shaggy black bangs, never stopping the whimsical motions of his tongue. Jay gasped, his fingernails digging into Cole's back. And Cole could distinctly feel the Norwegian man's erection pressing up against his lower stomach. _

"_Ohhh Cole…you… Haa…haa…shit…"_

_Just as another sly grin was about to stretch onto Cole's lips, a new and mysterious taste slid over his tongue. Hmm…? Pulling back some, he peered down at Jay's chest, his jaw falling at the sight of milky dewdrops wetting his partner's nipples. So, it was possible after all. He should've known better than to doubt the words of Dr. Sugarbaker. Chancing a glance up at Jay, Cole could only smile at the other man's obstinately bashful expression. With his cheeks stained a solid red, Jay's dark blue eyes were averted from Cole's, and one of his hands covered his mouth._

"_Jason, Jason, Jason…" Keeping his gaze on his spouse, Cole ran his tongue over one of the dripping teats and smacked his lips exaggeratedly, assessing the foreign taste. "Mmm…" It was definitely milk alright. Although, the potency of it was intermingled with something else—something creamier… Eggnog maybe, or coconut milk and vanilla. Well, whatever it was, Cole thought it tasted great._

_Jay stayed silent, though Cole could see his face getting redder by the second. "Well hun, I think the verdict's in," he chimed gleefully. "And I can say without a doubt that our babies are gonna love their mommie's milk—"_

_With an enraged yell, Jay suddenly turned the tables on Cole and the Italiano soon found himself flat on his back and looking up at his spouse's flustered face. "You're a real perv, Cole! Did you know that?!"_

_But Cole just laughed at the accusation and reached up to cup Jay's cheek tenderly, causing the lightning master's stern expression to falter. "If I am, Jason, it's because you've made me one. Only you can get me so riled up. I'm crazy about you, amore… I love you."_

_Jay's emotions were on the frits thanks to his pregnancy, so it didn't surprise Cole one bit when droplets suddenly fell from watery sapphires and touched his face. "Dammit…" Jay sniffed and shook his head, smiling through his tears. "You may be a perv, but you're sweet too. You'll always have my heart, Cole."_

"Oh, Jason…" the black ninja sighed. Jay emitted an especially sweet gasp then, his head turning slightly to rest more firmly against Cole's cheek. Almost as if he was nuzzling him. Cole's heart was in his throat, pounding relentlessly. Lips parted and dark jades half-lidded, he worked his soapy hand tirelessly and desperately over Jay's body. Over the ribs and down to the hips—squeezing, petting, rubbing, caressing, and all other forms of touching in between.

Getting down to the inner thigh, Cole squeezed the wet and tender flesh there, which in turn caused Jay to emit more than a harsh intake of breath, but also an involuntary buck of the hips. Cole growled in ecstasy as his lustful gaze fell upon the grand prize. Jay's member stood erect and proud between his legs, and Cole couldn't take his eyes off it. Yes, his dreams still hadn't failed him. It was just as beautiful as he envisioned!

"Need a little help with that, hun?" He purred, smirking. When Jay groaned, Cole took it as a yes and confidently wrapped his lathered hand around the blue ninja's throbbing shaft. "Ahh! Hnnngh! Haa…Haa…" Oh the sweet sounds Jay made! Cole stroked the cock in his grip with innate experience, having reached into the depths of his dreams to feed his knowledge. He knew how to pleasure Jay. Quick and long strokes were the key, and he wanted nothing more than to please.

Jay's breathing was becoming rough and labored, and Cole added to the stimuli by letting his other hand tease one of Jay's pert nipples. The Master of Lightning groaned breathlessly as his body gave a sound shudder, and Cole could feel his own erection start to ache with need. The temperature in the air was accrued with humidity and scented with soap, and the wanton noises emitting from both men filled the gratifying ambience.

"C—Caaahhh… Mmmm…"

Cole's eyes snapped open, unaware that he had closed them in his euphoria. Jay…? Did he… Was he…really trying to say his name…? Enamored with the thought, Cole renewed his ministrations with increased vim and vigor. "You know this is me. You know that I'm the one holding you, right?" Cole rubbed his thumb over the tip of Jay's cock, eliciting yet another strangled moan from the other master. "Please, Jason... Please tell me that I'm not the only one with these dreams... That you dream of me too. Please...I-I need to know..." Jay gasped, a dribble of drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. "I need to hear you when you cum... I need to hear MY name on your lips... Please…"

"Haa…haa… Caahhh—ohhh…"

Jay was close. Cole could _feel_ it. The shortness of his breath, the cycle of never-ending shivers his body made. The heat between their bodies was magmatic, a harmonic fusion of sweat and water. Cole kept his face next to Jay's, the motion of his hands on overdrive as he brought the azure ninja closer and closer to the edge.

Jay was nothing more than a panting mess of sin. His pleasure so high that it seemed almost blasphemous! He leaned heavily into Cole, his right hand clenching and unclenching in time with his sporadic breaths. He tilted his head back, teeth gritted, and Cole was ready for it. He moved his hand down into a fierce stroke, resulting in baby pink curves to part in unbridled rapture.

"_Ahhh! AH! Cotton Candy! Hnnngh! Haa! Haa…haa…haa… Mmmm…"_

Cole froze, everything in his blissfully obscured mind coming to a screeching halt at Jay's bizarre exclamation. He stared dumbly at nothing as his ears continued to ring, echoing the two words Jay had let cry out from his soul.

What. In the. FUCK!

Really? _Really?! _Cotton candy? _**Cotton-fuckin'-candy!? **_

Mind still reeling, Cole slowly leaned back against the tub, releasing Jay's softening member. He blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. Jay shifted against him, and the ninja leader turned his shell-shocked stare towards his beloved to see him laying comfortably, his features relaxed and unmistakably tranquil. He stared at Jay's utterly content face for what felt like hours. Until gradually…an incredulous smile overtook his mouth, and he could feel the mirth bubbling in his chest. And just when it was about to overflow, Cole threw back his head and laughed. And he laughed hard.

It took him a few minutes to calm down. But once he did, he hugged Jay close and nuzzled the side of his face. "Oh Jay…" A few wayward snickers escaped him. "…Only you… God, I know you love cotton candy, but…hehehehe…_this_? Just how bad is your head injury? Christ!"

Letting the final waves of laughter wash over him, Cole settled into an air of contentment himself. He smiled lazily at the shocking turn of events. True, Jay didn't scream his name when he climaxed. But strangely, he was okay with that. After all, he loved food too—cake in particular. Not enough to jerk off to it, mind you. But still…he'd rather lose to _something_ rather than _someone_.

"Okay, Jay, let's just…finish up, okay?" Grabbing the discarded showerhead, he hosed down them both a second time and picked up the bar of soap. This time, however, his hands worked methodically in their cleansing, and he murmured little quips and words of endearment into Jay's ear while doing so. He took care of himself with half a mind and washed around his wrapped torso as best he could. After rinsing him and Jay off one final time, Cole turned off the water and reached out of the tub to snatch up one of the towels from the floor. He dried Jay off with patience and reverence, the relaxed smile never leaving his face. He had to maneuver himself a bit awkwardly to get the towel around Jay's body. But once he did, he carefully got to his knees and picked Jay up and placed him against the wall outside the tub.

He then took hold of the other towel and dried himself quickly, getting to his feet and tying it around his waist. Hissing at the reawakening throb of pain from an injured body, Cole gathered Jay in his arms with a wince and made his way to the door.

"…Mmm… C…Caa…"

Cole chuckled under his breath. "What is it, Jay?" He asked playfully. "More cotton candy?" A well-timed downward push of the hand to the handle and he was able nudge the door open a crack. "Don't know if we'll be able to get any down here, but…" he grunted, "…I'll ask Aaron, okay?"

The blue ninja shifted in his arms and then, "…C-Cole…?"

Cole's heart nearly stopped at the whispered call of his name, and he immediately snapped his gaze down to Jay's face. Gone were the flaring, bright blues. Now, dazed sapphires peered sleepily up at him. "Jay?" Cole whispered, relief and elation bombarding him all at once. "Jay, you're awake! You're—"

He had just opened the door all the way and stepped into the room when the sound of cumulating gasps reached him. Startled, Cole jerked his gaze back up and took in the small congregation of bulky orange suits in the room. Four in total. Three nurses that he vaguely recognized and one very, _very_ pissed off doctor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry! But I just couldn't resist no matter how improbable it was! The notion was too freakin' hilarious to pass up! What do you even call this kinda stuff? This mixture of smut and fluff? Smuff? Is that a thing? If not, I'm soooo making it a thing! LOL! Hope you all had a good read! You know the drill, leave some feedback!** **Also, fun fact! Did you guys know that it's actually possible for men to produce milk WITHOUT THE USE OF HORMONES!? Apparently, only extensive stimuli are needed! Wow… Learn something new every day!**

**P.S.**

**Next chapter will be Jay's since he's FINALLY woken up for real. Then we'll check on the expedition with Kai and Zane! I'll be updating Ninjalogy soon as well, so keep an eye out!**


	30. Internal Dilemmas

**Author's Note: Hot damn, everybody! 300+ reviews and over 50 favs and follows! *SQUEALS LOUDLY* You guys are the absolute best! Thanks so, so much! Since yaoi is so hard to find in this fandom, I didn't think my story would become so popular. But by god did you all prove me wrong! Phew! Okay, calming down now…*ahem* Jay's finally awake! Yay! So let's find out how much the little cinnamon roll remembers. Have a fun read!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_As iron sharpens iron, so a friend sharpens a friend…" King Solomon_

_**Chapter 30 ~ Internal Dilemmas **_

Jay groaned miserably. Why was the light in the room so damn bright? A loud throbbing pulsed through his left temple—probably a migraine. He shivered, his stomach gurgling uncomfortably. He could feel Cole's arms all around him. At least it was warm. Jay turned his face into the moist and balmy flesh of his best friend's shoulder and closed his eyes again. The scent of soap and natural musk wafted through his nose. It wreathed around him, calming his mind somewhat and solidifying his consciousness.

"Ahh—umm… Hey, Aaron… Listen, I know this looks bad—"

"And awkward," one of the nurses muttered. Cole ignored him.

"But if you let me explain—"

"Who threw up?" This time it was the Danish doctor that cut him off, his voice terse as it filtered through his head covering.

"Ah…" Cole's resolve noticeably withered a bit in the face of the older man's agitated aura. It was painfully obvious even though he was on the far side of the room. "…Jay did… But that's why I—"

"And you didn't call for anyone?!" Aaron shouted, causing Jay's brow to furrow and a frown to overtake his visage. Another twinge of pain seized him. That hurt. And what was his cousin getting so upset about…? Wait… "Cole! That should've been the first…" The blond stopped abruptly and raised a hand as if to keep everyone, including himself, from talking. His aggravated grimace was easily discernible through his visor. "You know what…later. Right now the important thing is getting this place cleaned up and you two back into bed." He immediately turned to his team of nurses. "Ian, gather up these sheets and get them over to the lab for analysis. Cole, where are you guys' gowns? In the bathroom?"

Cole nodded once and stepped aside to clear the way. "Yeah."

"Grab those too, Ian."

"Aye."

One of the orange suits moved, coming closer to them. Jay blinked slowly and emitted a little grunt. Lucidness was fading in and out, but he was trying his damndest to regain complete coherence. He saw the orange helmed covering and the visor that shielded the person's face. But any key features were lost to the brunet as the suit stopped beside him and Cole.

"Holdin' mighty close to yer mate there, lad. Had fun me hope…" A whispered yet heavy accent from overseas. The man was definitely not from around Ninjago. That much Jay could ascertain. But what did he mean by that…?

"Fayth, help me replace the I.V.'s. Omar, you help them get back into bed and grab some fresh gowns and sheets, okay?"

_A…Aaron… _The light was just too fuckin' bright. Jay had to get _somebody_ to turn it off. He winced and lifted his hand to shield his face.

"Jay? What's wrong?"

The azure ninja's mouth felt dry and gross. He swallowed. "…Light…" Jay could barely recognize his own voice. It sounded so hoarse and weak from prolonged disuse. Another discomfited gurgle burbled from his stomach. He really didn't feel very well.

"Hold up. He's awake…? Dr. Walker! The marked patient is awake!"

Jay groaned in annoyance. Who the hell was that? And did he have to be so loud? And wait… _Marked…? _

"Okay. Just help them, Omar."

What was happening? He could feel himself being lowered, his body coming in contact with a soft mattress. But then…Cole's arms left him. Jay opened his eyes hurriedly, forgetting their sensitivity to the brightness of the room. He didn't want Cole to leave him! He gasped out his best friend's name and reached blindly for the distorted image of black and earth tones beside him. Why did his left hand feel so stiff and weird…?

"Yeah, I'm right here, Jay…"

A hand gently grasped his, holding it with the utmost tender love and care. _Good… Good… _He squinted, trying to ignore the brightness and correct the blurred image of his friend. When suddenly, Cole moved and blocked the light from Jay's peripheral with his other hand. A wave of relief washed over him at the modicum of darkness given to him, and he smiled appreciatively at the other ninja.

"Hold on, Cole. We need to redo your I.V."

"I know. But first, someone needs to dim these lights or somethin'. They're bothering him."

As soon as the words left Cole's mouth, the intensity of the fluorescents dulled considerably, and Jay's vision gradually took clear focus on his best friend. Shaggy black hair, rich olive skin, beautiful emerald eyes… Cole. Cole was right by his side and smiling ever so gently at him—almost shyly.

Oh…

Jay took in his friend's state of being—his wrapped torso.

Oh…

It was coming back. Little by little, Jay's memories were coming back. The planet's situation. His mission. And Cole. Cole came for him. Cole saved him from certain death. He remembered the look on Cole's face—the desperation, the utter relief. He remembered the tingle on his lips… He remembered being in his arms, much like he was a moment ago. And then…they were attacked… Deities… And then…what happened after that…? Jay's memories were fuzzy in some areas, like interfering static on a T.V. He remembered wanting to help—wanting to protect Cole.

He wanted…to keep his half of the promise…

Promise…

Promise…

So many promises had been made…

He remembered…

A light touch on his shoulder roused Jay from his reverie. It was Aaron. He looked gentle and caring as always. But…why was he wearing—why were they _all_ wearing… What were those? Radiation suits? What the hell…?

"Hey, you feeling okay? Think you can stay awake for a while?" He asked, cobalt eyes searching his face intently. Jay licked his dry and chapped lips and swallowed. God did his mouth taste gross!

"Y-Yeah…" he cleared his throat. He didn't like sounding so weak and feeble when he wasn't. Not in the slightest. He tried again. "Yeah, I'm not tired." There. Much better. Besides, while he did feel like shit, he had a plethora of questions that needed answering.

Aaron smiled, relieved. "Alright. Good. We're just gonna redress you guys and get you settled. After that, we'll…go from there."

Redress…? Oh right, he was in just a towel… And… And… "O-Okay…" Fuck. Cole had bathed him. Cole had seen him naked! Fuck! Wait! Was he about to see him naked again?! Were they all?! Even the woman?! Jay's cheeks flared red. Aaron was one thing, but not total strangers! Not Cole! He didn't care that he was unconscious when they undressed him the first time. He was conscious _now_ dammit! And he wanted discretion! He wanted privacy!

He didn't even chance a glance at Cole—afraid of what he might see. The orange, hulking mass of one of the male nurses was blocking his view anyway, with them pulling their beds apart to separate them while they worked. Aaron's hands were on his body, helping him to balance upright while he placed a fresh and fluffy pillow behind his head. That just left the female nurse (he _would_ get the female nurse). Jay gulped and looked down at himself—at the white towel that protected his modesty from prying eyes. He placed his hands over his lap and looked back up with the wide eyes of a frightened animal as the woman approached him. The nurse, seeing his discomfort, raised her hands in a placating way—a pale blue gown in one—and offered him a small smile of reassurance.

"It's okay, sugah. It'll be quick. I won't even look."

"Oh, but you did the first time," one of the male nurses sing-songed from beside him, causing the other one to chuckle. The woman glowered at her colleague's back, her dark eyes sharp in reproach before she rolled them and refastened them on Jay. The lightning ninja realized Cole hadn't said a thing, which only caused his blush to get darker.

Aaron suddenly took his right hand and eyed the syringe in his arm. He smiled down at Jay when his cousin peered up at him with his cheeks painted red and his expressive blues bright and pleading. "Believe her, Jay. You're good, so don't worry." Trying to get over his bashfulness, Jay bobbed his head in a quick nod. But once he did, he instantly regretted it as yet another sharp pain pulsed through his temples. He winced and turned his head away, resting it fully on his pillow. During his flustered state, he had completely forgotten about his lingering pain and gurgling belly. But as soon as he moved too quickly, he was 'happily' reminded.

With ache and confliction swimming through his being, Jay simply decided to block everything out and retreat to the deepest, darkest corners of his mind. He closed his eyes, his face pulling into a tight grimace. He had to get his thoughts together, but he just didn't know where to start. How long had he been out? Was it still the same day…Nya's birthday. Where were the others? Was his mission a complete success? How long would they have to stay separated from the rest of the clan? Both he and Cole were injured, sure, but they could still receive visitors, right? And what was up with the suits? Were they being isolated…quarantined…? It certainly looked that way…

Jay bit his lip, worry beginning to gnaw at his gut. Heavily covered hands jostled him gently. He flinched a bit when his towel was pulled from his hips, exposing him to the world. But as soon as it was removed, it was replaced by a soft material. He felt his arms being maneuvered into sleeves. He felt the consideration they were taking with his left hand. Right. He saw the brace. His index and middle fingers were broken and had been placed in a splint. Sheesh, just how banged up was he? His entire head felt like it had been mummified with how thoroughly wrapped it was. Freshly laundered sheets came next as they were placed over his legs and folded at his waist. A clamp was placed on his uninjured index finger and then…

_*beep…beep…beep…*_

Startled sapphires snapped open and stared unblinkingly at the cardiogram peeking from behind Aaron at his bedside.

_*beep…beep…beep…*_

He heard those sounds before. He had. But when…?

_Bird._

_*beep…beep…beep…*_

A warmth at his back. Crimson and blue orbs staring at him. A harsh and mocking voice imparting cynical wisdom. Apollo. Jay started to tremble. His mind flashed to black. He was surrounded by the void of endless darkness with Apollo's voice at his back.

"Jay…?"

"_Sentimental fool…"_

Jay gasped. He tried to inhale, but found he couldn't. Apollo's voice was suddenly everywhere, dominating over his senses and misconstruing his world.

"_Are you another weakling…? Is that it…? Another indecisive piece of trash…?"_

He heard beeping—frantic beeping, and then an even more frantic cacophony of distant voices. But none of those things mattered. All that mattered were the dark words of the Deity of Sound and Lightning. Crimson and blue. Blue and crimson. Those hadn't been simple orbs. They had been eyes—Apollo's eyes. They were staring at him—still staring at him from the void. Judging, mocking, hateful, and unwavering. They were going to swallow him. They were going to annihilate him.

"_The path you walk is dark—pitch black… You're blind… And if you don't get a flame goin'—even a flicker of light soon to guide you…you're going to have a really. Bad. Time… Do you hear me…Jason…?"_

"No! You don't understand! He needs me! Get me closer to him right now!"

That voice. That voice alone pierced through the swathe of despair Jay had been ensnared in. The familiarity of it—the forcefulness of it went straight to his soul and pulled at him. A hand touched his. Warm. Skin on skin.

"Jay? Jay, look at me…"

But he couldn't. Jay couldn't even move. He felt completely paralyzed by that foreboding darkness encircling him—trapped by crimson and blue. Another touch. This time to his cheek. Fingers ghosted soothingly across his skin, until he could feel said fingers take hold of his chin and gently turned his head.

"Hey. It's fine. You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise…"

Promise…?

Promise.

Jay blinked and inhaled a deep, ragged breath. Green, black, and earth tones swirled in his vision. He could breathe again. "…C-Cole…?"

"Yeah, it's me… I'm right here…" The same hand moved from his chin to cup his cheek, and Jay lifted his hand to cover Cole's, holding it in place.

"…But… But…"

"What is it, Jay…?"

Jay swallowed, blinking back unshed tears. His throat felt tight, but he forced out the words that haunted him. "…How does he know my name…?" he muttered brokenly, his tone hushed and quiet. "I…I never told him… I didn't tell him…"

"Who…?" Cole's voice was equally muted, though Jay could still hear it over Apollo's.

Jay gripped Cole's hand hard. "Him, him, him! Jacob! Jacob—He knew my name!"

A brow touched his and warm breath washed over his lips. "Shhhh… It was just a nightmare, Jay. It wasn't real…"

Jay wished that were true. God how he wished that were true. But now he knew better. That dream—no. That sharing of consciousness had struck him too hard. It had felt too intimate—too personal. Just like that waking dream in Booster Park… He closed his eyes and leaned haggardly against his best friend. "Yes, it was… It is… He's real… He's… Oh god…" Jay felt Cole's arm wrap around his back and bring him closer, and he did his best to reciprocate the hug in their awkward position.

Jay couldn't think. He could only feel the massive ache encompassing his soul. How had his life gotten so complicated over such a small period of time? How could he have a brother? An actual _twin_-fucking brother?! Why hadn't his parents told him? Jay pressed his face into Cole's shoulder, finally letting his tears seep through his tightly squeezed eyelids and drench his friend's gown. He didn't know how to respond to this. Without a doubt, behind that white mask was a face similar to his. And that scared the shit out of him. How could he still feel the same hatred he did when he first met the deity? And god, how could Apollo? What was he supposed to do?

Amidst his tumultuous thoughts, Cole's voice sprang from the abyss and reached him. "Say, Aaron? I'd hate to ask but…could you give us a few minutes? I mean, I know you want to look him over and all, but—"

"No. It's alright." Jay sniffed and turned his head away from the small congregation of onlookers. He felt so embarrassed to be crying in front of them, especially in front of Aaron. "I won't pretend to understand when I don't. I can't imagine what he's been through… What I'm sure _both_ of you have been through. We'll give you some time. We'll be back shortly."

Jay kept himself tightly bunched around Cole until the last of heavy footsteps left the room. Their exodus only complete when he heard the sliding of an automated door. He gradually pulled away and placed his braced hand on Cole's shoulder to help balance himself. Thick, crystalline tears continued to fall. "…M'sorry…*sniff*…I didn't mean to make a scene…"

Cole offered him a consoling smile. "Hey, what'd I tell you before? Don't apologize for showing emotion. We may be ninja, but we haven't lost our humanity."

Jay just shook his head and turned away. He didn't even bother to wipe his face as the droplets rolled down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. Apollo's echoing voice had been quelled. However, it hadn't dispersed completely. But Jay still took the momentary reprieve as an opportunity to look about the room they were placed in with watery eyes. White, white, and more white. In fact, the only color to be found came from their gowns, beds, and Aaron and his team with their bulky orange suits. Everything else met the pristine and sterilized criteria of any known hospital…with a few high-tech exceptions.

_*beep…beep…beep…*_

Jay saw it from his peripheral. The cardiogram that sat by his bedside was supremely ubiquitous, and the azure ninja watched the jagged teal line appear and disappear in harmonious tandem. _Not a bird, _he thought vaguely.

"_I'm here…and we are nowhere…"_

Giving a shuddering and elongated sigh, he leaned back against the soft pillows behind his head, his migraine now just a distant ache in the back of his mind. "Jay…?" He looked down when he felt Cole take hold of his injured hand once more. And then came to realize…the absence of a second rhythmic beeping echoing in the white room. Blue orbs lifted to green, and then shifted slightly right to glance at his friend's own heart monitor stationed behind him. It was functioning and beeping…in perfect unison with his. Jay swallowed hard as his heart gave a resounding throb in his chest—a painful reminder of his forbidden feelings for his best friend.

In short, the reminder did nothing to brighten Jay's mood. But in spite of that, he did nothing to distance himself from Cole. Because right now…he needed him more than ever. "Y-Yeah…?" Jay tried fruitlessly to smile when he met his friend's gaze again. But he knew how faulty and fake it was at the sight of Cole's concerned frown. He sniffed and finally wiped his eyes. "Sorry… I'm being pathetic."

It was Cole's turn to shake his head. "You shouldn't worry so much about appearances. Especially when it's just the two of us."

Jay covered his mouth, smelling the ghastly fumes permeating from his mouth. "But my breath stinks…"

Cole laughed outright. "Oh please. Remember that time we had to slog through the sewers after a midnight raid at Ouroboros? Now _that_ was foul."

Surprised by the sudden reflection, Jay's light chuckle soon joined in. "Oh man, yeah. We were down there for almost an hour. And we were trying to be quiet, but Kai kept cussing. Hahahahaha!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Cole pointed playfully at his fellow ninja. "And _you_ started to laugh!"

"I only started to laugh because Zane was counting how many times Kai would cuss."

"That's right! Damn…how many times did he? I remember it was a lot…"

Jay sighed heavily against his pillows. "Ah, I don't know. Gotta ask Zane. I'm sure he remembers…" While mirth still bubbled in his chest, he felt a tremor of apprehension course through him at the mention of his clan. He trailed his tongue over his lips again and moved his gaze back to the emerald one beside him. "Say, so…they're okay…? Everyone's…okay…?"

Jay couldn't describe the amount of relief that flooded his being at Cole's firm nod. "Yeah. Everyone's just fine. And you are too… You did it, Jay."

Jay gave a minute nod to the affirmation, though he couldn't fully agree with Cole's declaration. He didn't feel fine—emotionally or physically. He had needed that laugh from earlier, but… Cole suddenly shifted closer to Jay, the other's hand still clasped delicately between his. A comfortable silence then settled between the two young me, one deep in thought, while the other soaked in his friend's coherent presence.

That was until… "Hey, uh…you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but uh…" Jay braced himself. "…Who's Jacob?"

Of course. He did let that name slip out, didn't he? He didn't know what to do. Was there a reason to keep his dream to himself? He had come to terms with the reality of it being true. Even if he hadn't seen Apollo's face, he just…_knew_. Maybe it would be best to just get everything out in the open. He could tell Cole if no one else. Sighing in acquiescence, the blue ninja moved his head to let it rest against his friend's. Half-lidded sapphires eyed the protective hold large, tan hands had around his injured one.

_Yeah…I can tell him…_

Taking a breath, Jay began to explain himself. "You remember when…Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon were talking about other Elemental Masters besides us? Back at the apartment?"

Jay thought he heard the older ninja swallow. "Yeah, I do. But…didn't you say—"

"I know what I said." Jay's voice was tight and low. He didn't mean to cut Cole off rudely like that. He just wasn't feeling too proud of himself for lying to his friends earlier. "But I wasn't telling the whole truth… When I clashed with Apollo, he wasn't just using Sound. He was also using Lightning." Jay closed his eyes tight, recalling the furious battle he had with the other master in the freezing rain. "It…it was red—blood red. And right before the climax, we were stopped. And not by Eros. I mean…Eros came later, but…" Jay turned his head—eyes still clenched shut, and nuzzled his face into Cole's hair. The thick, noir locks were soft against his skin and smelled fairly of cocoa butter. He pushed on, relinquishing his unorthodox experience. "…I had a dream…right there…and I think he did too. It was…about my parents. My mom was giving birth…to me—to us…" Jay's other hand found the front the front of Cole's gown. He ignored the pull of the I.V. and the clamp on his finger and fisted the soft cloth shakily. "…I came out first. But when he did…he didn't…he wasn't… He wasn't alive, Cole. My brother…my twin brother had been born dead."

How many times was he going to cry? When would the tears stop? He had never shed so many tears before. But now it seemed like all he's done recently was cry. "But…there are ways for doctors to resuscitate people," Cole argued gently, but Jay just shook his head.

"They tried. But when they couldn't…they just took him away. They didn't even give him back to my parents for burial. They just…took him. And my mom…she cried out for him. She cried out for them to bring… 'Jacob' back. That was his name." He sniffed loudly. _"That is Apollo's real name."_

"But if that's true…" Cole began precariously, "…then how is he alive…? What brought him back to life…? If the doctors couldn't do anything…then what did…? Or _who_ did…?"

"I don't know," Jay whispered brokenly, voice thick with emotion and tears. "I don't know what to do. He's the enemy, but… My god…my parents. If they knew…god…"

"Hey, hey," Cole turned towards him and took Jay's face in his hands. Emeralds bore determinedly into sapphires, and Jay was helpless to look away. "Don't overthink things right now, okay? True, the Deities are our enemies, but that also means we're gonna see them again. Remember, you're not in this alone. I—we all have your back, Jay. And we'll deal with this thing together. Let's take one day at a time, though, okay? Let's focus on getting back on our feet first and getting out of here. Let's think about seeing the others again, and…getting ready for Christmas." Jay's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about that until now. Cole's sandrose lips stretched into an earnest smile. "We'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I promise. I…" He suddenly stopped, apprehension and/or restraint flashing across his features before disappearing into sincerity once more. "…I promise."

Jay was rendered utterly speechless. Once again his best friend's words calmed and consoled him, just like they did when they had been imprisoned at Wolf's Network. He didn't use to be this good. He used to be clumsy and awkward when it came to consolation, and usually ended up saying the wrong thing and making that person feel worse. He'd really changed. Now, he almost seemed perfect.

His grinned ruefully as he felt Cole's thumbs smooth over his tear-stained cheeks. _Nya is very…very lucky…_

"You're…really um…" He struggled for a moment, Cole's slow, deliberate touch distracting him. "…Your optimism…has really, really improved."

Cole shrugged. "I learn from the best," he said, eyeing him purposefully. "In fact, I feel like I know you better now than I ever had before."

Jay chuckled bitterly. "I didn't use to be so optimistic, remember? I despaired just as much as I'm doing now. Only…more flamboyantly."

"That was a long time ago. And we both grew a lot since then, right?"

"Right." Jay leaned forward and brought his arms around his best friend in another heartfelt hug. Only this time, he wasn't clinging onto despair and hopelessness. His heart felt light, and even happy. "I'm so glad you're here with me," he whispered. "I'm so glad you were the first person I saw when I woke up. Don't leave me…okay?"

"I won't. I'll never leave you." The calm fierceness in Cole's voice uplifted Jay's soul even more, and he sighed contently when he felt his friend's arms tighten protectively around him. He relished this feeling, and the tranquil ambience they shared. For now, he decided to let his trepidations go and focus on the here and now.

The two friends parted and the lightning ninja felt unquestionably better. Emotionally anyway. "Ugh…" Jay repositioned himself to lie back against his pillows as pressured aches and pains consumed his ailing body. He hoped Aaron came back soon. Cole took his hand again.

"Um…Jay…? Not to break the calm or anything…but how much do you remember?" Confused, Jay looked at him, and was surprised to see a fair amount of red touching his friend's cheeks. "I-I-I mean… Well, what I mean is…"

Cole didn't get a chance to finish as the automated door to the room slid open and Aaron and his team filed in. Jay's older cousin was the first to Jay's bedside, his cobalt gaze searching each ninjas' faces while his team stood at the ready before the two young men's beds. "Get a chance to talk for a little bit?" He inquired good-naturedly and both masters nodded. "Good. And I'm glad to see some of your color back, Jay. Looks like Cole did a good job taking care of you… _This_ time anyway…"

Jay saw the slightly disappointed look Aaron was giving Cole and instantly recalled why his cousin had been upset before. He rushed to defend his friend. "No. Don't blame him, Aaron. Cole wanted to call when I threw up, but I stopped him."

Aaron blinked, brow creased. "What? Why?"

Jay hesitated, his mouth partially agape. How could he explain himself? There was no way he could tell Aaron or anyone—not even Cole—the truth. He couldn't tell them that an alien spore had told him what to say. And judging by what he could remember of the cheeky and shrill voice that had spoken to him, he had a feeling it was the same little dancing spore he had encountered up on the surface during his mission.

_(You're fine, first Marked One! Your body just needs to make a few tweaks to accommodate your new capability! But you need to be cleaned! It's standard procedure! Go on! Tell your Future Mate! Chop-chop!)_

Jay had been too delirious with pain and discomfort to really comprehend the true extent of the little spore's words. But now that he could recall what it had said, and clearly…

_Stupid little… No! A hundred times no! It can't happen! It won't happen…_

He quickly thought of something. _Anything_ that didn't make him sound like a complete whack-job. "It…I just thought it was nothing serious, that's all. And it really reeked so…yeah…" he finished lamely. Utter silence. Jay looked at Aaron guiltily when the other Nordic pursed his lips dubiously. Of course, the blond wouldn't believe his flimsy, half-assed lie. He wasn't stupid.

"Jay." Oh shit. The Norwegian man immediately tensed at his cousin's terse tone and serious expression. Even though it's been years, he still remembered Aaron amongst all his cousins and recalled his authoritative scowls when he got serious. Even back then the blond Danish had been intimidating and seemed to command attention when he wanted it. "Your injuries are nothing to sneeze at. They're even more extensive than Cole's. He's got three fractured ribs and a twisted ankle, but you've had to have surgery on that thick skull of yours."

"Hey, Cole's skull is thicker than mine…" Jay mumbled indignantly, causing his cousin to crack a fraction of a smile.

Aaron shrugged. "True. But _his_ wasn't hemorrhaging profusely when we found you guys up there. Listen," he placed a heavily gloved hand on Jay's shoulder, "that's why no matter how miniscule or trivial you think an aliment may be you have to tell us. And not only regarding your injuries, because that's not the reason you've been quarantined. Why _both_ of you are being quarantined."

"Quarantined…?" So he was right. Aaron and the others weren't wearing those orange radiation suits for no reason. He swallowed nervously, but did his best to remain calm. "Is it because we were exposed to those alien spores?"

"Ah, so you do know. _Ja_, that's right. The regime has decided to place you two in quarantine to gauge if your exposure to the spores will prove detrimental to the human race. They also organized an expedition to the surface to take place today to see if they can collect any samples and study the plants. You know, just to be safe."

"What…? They're not gonna to try to capture them, are they? I mean, they're weird sure, but they're also harmless! Plus, they're sentient! They can talk and everything! Albeit telepathically, but still…!" Jay realized what he said and quickly shut his mouth. But surprisingly, Aaron didn't bat an eye and neither did any of his team.

"I see… So they _did_ talk to you too, and not just Cole."

Shocked, Jay turned to look at the ninja leader. Cole nodded, still holding his hand. "You were out of it at the time, but yeah…they spoke to me too. And they…told me a few things…"

"But you can't possibly _believe_ them!" Jay cried, a fresh wave of panic overtaking him. "Listen, we're fine! Banged up, but fine! There's no reason to—Argh!" Jay was abruptly cut off by a startling pain emitting from the area between his right shoulder and neck. He grasped frantically at it, feeling for the first time that a piece of gauze was patched over it.

"Jay!"

"Jay! Remove your hand!" Aaron commanded, and Jay did so shakily. The team of nurses crowded around, eyeing the happening intently. And as Aaron's hands peeled away the gauze, a critical bout of nausea encompassed the azure ninja, and his eyes flared blue when he lurched forward to expel another mouthful of ghastly vomit.

Jay felt dizzy. Dizzy and oh so very sick. His vision blurred. His hearing became distorted, as muffled voices assaulted his ears. Hands grabbed at him, but he could barely register if he was moving anymore.

Jay was scared.

He didn't want this.

He didn't want to be different.

He just wanted…

_(There's no reason to be afraid, first Marked One. You're not alone. You are surrounded by people you can trust, and one in particular who loves you very much. You are the first, but definitely not the last. There will be others. And we, the Mana Cetra, will help you through this too. Be strong! And be happy!)_

The words echoed in Jay's mind. The light-hearted and cheerful voice reverberated in a soothing purr to quell the lingering turmoil. But those words… _(…and one in particular who loves you very much…) _stayed with him. He felt it. A hand grasping his strongly, desperately, lovingly.

_Cole… Please…don't leave…me…_

Jay tried his best to squeeze back, but soon his strength gave out and everything was reduced to black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, and I apologize for the delay with this update. With school starting up again soon and my daughter getting ready to attend 1****st**** Grade, I have a lot on my plate. Plus, with my recent promotion at work, my work schedule is getting tweaked with added responsibility. I'm not sure what my norm will be from now on, but I'll continue to write when I can. See ya! And don't forget that every little bit of support helps me to stay determined and inspired to continue with this story! Thank you all again very much!**


	31. Stay Positive

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for giving me the added time to spend with my family with no complaints. I appreciated it very much! Things aren't as busy and hectic anymore, so I've been able to get some writing done this past week. I know I said that the next chapter would be featuring the expedition, but I forgot to add a few things to the precious chapter, so…yeah! We're still with Cole and Jay for this one. Hope you all enjoy, regardless!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Without wearing any mask we are conscious of, we have a special face for each friend…"—Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr._

_**Chapter 31 ~ Stay Positive**_

_I don't… _

_I don't…want…_

Engulfed in a world of shadows once again, Jay couldn't move. He knew he was in pain, but he couldn't feel it. He knew others were in the room, but he couldn't hear them. He was conscious and yet he wasn't. He was dreaming a dreamless dream devoid of color or substance. He was stuck in limbo between lucidity and oblivion.

But there was something quite different about this lapse of emptiness. Apollo's voice was silent, and there wasn't an ounce of cold to be felt. It was warm. Soothing. And comfortably quiet.

_Uh… What… What's that…?_

Within the void, there was a sudden spark of color. Green. A bright, _brilliant_ green. It reminded Jay of something. Or rather…someone.

…_Cole…?_

Steadily the glowing speck strengthened and expanded in size, until it created a wild starburst of summer. Now a moving entity of emerald, it weaved through the abyss in a hypnotic way, leaving a trail of golden dust in its wake. The jovial way it moved…and that familiar yet mysterious gold powder dispersed the thought of Jay's best friend, and instead instilled a more wary notion.

_(There, there. That went smoothly…albeit in the most grotesque way! Hee hee! But anyways, it looks like your system is clean—all flushed out.)_

Jay wanted to scowl, to turn away, and to completely ignore the alien plant that had decided to torment him—to change his life on a whim. But alas…he couldn't, because he needed to know what was happening to him.

"_What are you doing to me…? What's next?"_

Still dancing to and fro, the Mana Cetra replied jubilantly, their beguiled cadence like chiming bells in the wind.

_(Cleansing you, of course! Like I said, all part of the process. You will feel sick and weak for a few days, but it's nothing your body can't handle. I will watch over you, Marked One. I, Isis, have designated myself as your caretaker until the alterations are complete and you are healthy.)_

"_Why?" _Jay huffed, not liking at all what "Isis" had said. _"Why... __**this**__?"_

_(Why make you… "toss your cookies"? Hee hee hee! I really do like the way you humans talk. But to answer your question, all that undigested gunk had to come out of you one way or another! Though I guess I could've made you poop—)_

"_That's not what I meant!" _Jay snapped, causing the glowing green sphere to stop mid-swoop. _"What I meant was why me? Or any other guy for that matter! What gives you all the right to come here and randomly start screwin' around with our bodies, huh? Don't we have a choice?! What if we don't want this…'capability'? What if we don't want…to be seen as a freak…?"_

That's what bothered Jay the most. Homosexuality wasn't the issue, since he knew he had feelings for Cole. It was the unnatural prospect of men becoming legitimate mothers that irked the hell out of him. Men have never been able to have babies! It was scientifically impossible! And now what? Some alien life-forms comes to their planet, sprinkle some weird fairy dust, and bim-bam-boom! Men can get pregnant by other men now?! That would never be seen as socially acceptable. Hell! Homosexuality in general was barely socially acceptable!

So in short, Jay just didn't want to deal. It was just too much for his mind to handle. _Not now. Not ever._

Isis remained still and quiet for a time, until they slowly started moving again. They swooped and curved an elaborate figure-eight, their pretty essence of gold creating a starlit night against the black void.

_(Hmm… Well, it you wanna get technical, I'd say you were already kinda freakish. I mean, how many humans you know can shoot lightning out of their fingertips?)_

_Well two actually… _Jay groused, his long-lost twin coming to mind. _But wait…if this is happening to me… does that mean it's going to happen to Apollo too? Because we have the same DNA…? _A sudden image of a heavily pregnant deity popped forth into Jay's mind. His white mask was still in place, only…he looked like he was about to bust out of leather pants and fishnet tank, the top buttons undone and his engorged stomach straining against his holey shirt, looking like a blowfish caught in a fisherman's net. Jay quickly destroyed the cringe-worthy image. He didn't comment, though, and instead chose to stay silent. Isis pulsed softly, their echoing tone matching their aura.

_(But you seemed to have forgotten, so I'll remind you again. And this time, I'm gonna make myself clear… Your choices are still your own. We, the Mana Cetra, cannot control how you feel. Just because you're a Marked One doesn't set your future in stone as a male mother. If you fall in love with a female human, then by all means, procreate! And if you fall in love with a male human, you have that option to procreate as well. If it helps, then just think of your new development as another option. That's all…) _

"_My choice…? My…choice… Even so…" _The prospect of pregnant men was too absurd—too radical of a change to his world. Thus, Jay would turn a blind eye. And in any event, as things stood now, he wasn't exactly in the market for romantic partners. For now, he just wanted to focus on rehabilitating himself—both physically and mentally. Plus, he was given a second chance at life thanks to Cole. He'd better not waste it and proceed to fulfill his promise to Nya.

He eyed the glowing green orb invading his subconscious. He had been marked. It would be wise for him to ask about anything else that would happen to his body…pain-wise that is. _"What am I to expect from being a Marked One? Besides your radical theory. Will my body change in any way?"_

Isis seemed to brush aside his rather brusque rebuff and answered readily.

_(Outside the mark, not really. Although…there is something I must warn you about… Hee hee hee…)_

What? Why were they laughing? Jay instantly became wary again. Isis continued to flutter and bounce happily amid the darkness.

_(Weeeellll… You know how human females go through—oh what's the term you use… Oh! "Period" once a month?)_

Yeah. Jay absolutely _did not_ like where this was going… _"No. No, you don't mean…"_

_(Weeeeeelllllll, not exactly. You don't have a vagina, thus you don't have a vaginal wall to shed. So yeah! No bleeding or anything. You'll just go through estrus once a month—umm heat! Yeah, heat!)_

Wait, what!? Weren't heat cycles something wild animals went through?! Jay tried his damndest to stay calm. _"And…what exactly does that mean specifically…?"_

_(Hmm, good question! I'd say it'll be different for each of you and how you handle it. But basically what it means is that you'll have an increased sex drive. If you've already mated, then no prob! You'd simply seek that person out and start gettin' it on! But if not, then uh…your body will ache to copulate. Your scent may change too! And those with particularly keen olfactory sense may smell you. Oh! Hey! You know the one who loves you very much? Maybe you could ask him to mate with you, eh? I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all! Hee hee! Oh, I can just imagine all the little beauties you and him could make! That'd be adorable, I just know it! Maybe two girls and two boys, huh? And they'd have cool names like Osiris—no! Not Osiris, they're mean to me! How about Amun? Or Seth? Or—)_

Jay had stopped listening some time ago. None of this was true, right…? All of what Isis was saying was baseless conjecture. Supposition. He had nothing to worry about…right…? Right. All he had to do was stick to his original plan. Nothing atrocious would come out of him being marked. He wouldn't experience any of this nonsense. Yes. Yes, that's right. He would stay positive. Positive thinking. He would let the Mana Cetra prattle on about their nonsensical mumbo-jumbo, and he would ignore and deny it all.

Everything would be okay if he did that…right…?

*~XxX~*

_Even while sleeping he looks pensive… _Cole watched ruefully his best friend slept, keeping a gentle, yet secure hold on Jay's injured hand. The other man's face was far from serene as he rested. For one, the color had drained from him again. He lay pale and beleaguered, as if locked in an inescapable nightmare. His brow furrowed. His lips pursed. And now… Cole used his other hand to place it onto Jay's sweaty forehead. And now…he was running a fever. Cole's heart clenched at how weak his best friend looked beside him. He hated seeing Jay like this. But even more agonizing, was feeling so goddamn helpless to alleviate his friend's pain.

"Hmm…blood pressure's normal…and there's nothing showing up from his blood analysis either…" Aaron, Fayth, and Ian were the only ones present at the moment out of Aaron's team. The Danish doctor stood between his subordinates, clipboard in hand, flipping page after page with a critical eye as he looked over Jay's chart. "Hemoglobin…ESR…cholesterol…serum amylase, everything's normal."

Aaron huffed irritably and turned to the other blond beside him. "What about the vomit? Have the results came back yet?"

"The previous one, aye. Nothin' fruitful, though. Just some undigested food bits. No blood or incongruities of any kind." Ian jutted his thumb over his shoulder. "Omar just took the latest cowk, though. Should be ready soon."

Right. They had cleaned up Jay awhile ago, and Omar had taken the freshly soiled sheet out of the room for analysis since Jay's newest upheaval had looked slightly different than before.

"We only have three symptoms to work with, Walker," Fayth counted off three fingers, "vomiting, fever, and paleness. Jay was a little ghostly after his surgery, but that was to be expected." The lone female nurse tapped the chart in her superior's grasp. "Does your cousin have any history of anemia?"

Aaron shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of…though cousin Vincent is always unusually pale. And he is on Uncle Ed's side of the family." He suddenly chuckled, cracking a smile. "When we were kids, Jay always thought he was part vampire, while I always thought he was a goth."

It was a genial comment, one that spoke of the closeness of the Walker family. And from Aaron's forlorn anxiousness as he peered at his bed-ridden cousin, Cole felt the need to speak up. "He's going to be fine, Aaron. So don't worry, okay?" After all, worrying wastes energy, and the black ninja had faith in Jay's strength…and in his dreams.

Aaron just nodded. "Yeah." He then turned to Fayth. "How soon were we arranged for image analysis?"

"The day after tomorrow at the regime's behest," Fayth reported. "They want results as soon as possible."

Aaron frowned and handed his clipboard to Ian. "Then update the report from the blood analysis. Maybe that will shut them up for a while."

"Yessir!"

When Fayth turned to leave, Aaron muttered something unintelligible under his breath—something about being hounded, which apparently amused Ian as he laughed outright at his clearly agitated superior. "Them's the brakes, doc. Y'know them high-steppin', pencil-pushers will never stap ther havering."

"Don't I know it," Aaron sighed. "Anyway, Ian, go check on Omar. And see if you can get some toiletries in here for them to use. I'll give Jay an auscultation when he wakes up."

Ian gave a two-finger salute and sauntered out the room as well. Aaron turned to Cole. "And still nothing from you, right? No symptoms at all?" He inquired, and Cole nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the usual aches and pains from my injuries."

Aaron nodded absently and went to stand by Jay's bedside on the opposite of Cole. He reached for his cousin and lightly traced the mythical mark between his neck and shoulder, his eyes narrowed in both concern and wonder. Cole watched him.

"…What is it?"

"Just thinking about what you told me earlier. I believe you, don't worry. Even though I haven't known you for very long, you come off as a serious and dependable guy. Plus…Jay trusts you." His gaze met Cole's then. "My team and I will protect you two while you're in here, but as soon as you leave and rejoin the others—when I place Jay in your care…" When Aaron trailed off, Cole saw the conflict and distinct apprehension line his face. He understood perfectly.

"I'll be there for Jay when he needs me," Cole assured. "But there's something you need to understand, Aaron. Jay has his own strength. I think he's proved that, hasn't he? You should believe in him a bit more."

"Damn straight…" A groggily voice suddenly droned out. And Cole and Aaron immediately snapped their attentions to the rousing Master of Lightning.

"_Jay!"_

Cole smiled happily as his best friend's peerless sapphire eyes slowly but surely revealed themselves for a second time since they've been down here. Jay groaned and lifted his hand to press against his head. "Both of you are a couple of worrywarts…" he groused tiredly. "…I'm fine."

"Already with the snark, huh. I guess that's reassuring." It was apparent to Cole that Aaron was trying his best to appear nonplussed by Jay's awakening, but the older man practically oozed with relief.

Jay must've caught this too as he lowered his hand and regarded his cousin with warm fatigue. Soft Norwegian words filtered through Jay's lips then, and Aaron reciprocated, answering his cousin in his own Nordic tongue. Cole didn't bother asking for an interpretation. For he knew it wasn't any of his business. This was _their_ moment. Thus, he would let them be.

After a time, the shadows of worry dissipated from Aaron's face and he dipped his head in a nod towards Cole. "Alright, just tell us what happened—if anything. You've been unconscious for almost an hour."

Jay's expression became strangely detached. His eyes held a distant sheen to them as if he was peering at something that only he could see. The earth ninja took in his fellow master's stoic visage thoughtfully. _He's probably just feeling sick… _Cole surmised.

Sighing, Jay shrugged. "Throwing up takes a lot outta you, yanno? Nothing happened—nothing special. I just passed out."

Cole frowned disbelievingly, and judging from Aaron's tight-lipped expression, he was just as skeptical. "Jay, you suck at lying, so why even bother?" He said pointedly, causing deep blues to send an obstinate glare his way. Cole ignored it and soldiered on. "Your mark reacted, so that must mean some—"

"_It doesn't mean anything, okay!" _Jay retorted, jerking his hand out of Cole's and cradling it to his chest. He winced at sudden spike of pain from the rough treatment of his injured had, but continued to glower at his fellow ninja in warning. "The mark or whatever doesn't mean anything," he stated lowly, punctuating each word with resolute stubbornness. "It's _stupid_ and _unfounded. _So whatever you're thinking get rid of it—dispel it from your mind!"

Cole gawked at Jay in utter disbelief. What in the hell happened while he was passed out?! Why was he so angry? Especially when just before, they were getting along so well. If anything, the way Jay was acting right now was _stupid_ and _unfounded_! Cole closed his mouth into a scowl and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "I don't know what your deal is, but you have absolutely no right to tell me what I can or cannot think, Jason!"

"_I told you never call me that!"_

"Hey! Enough! Stop it, both of you!"

Aaron placed his hand on Jay's shoulder to stay him as the distraught brunet had lunged from his relaxed incline when he had shouted at Cole. Cole didn't see the reproachful look thrown his way by narrowed cobalt, for he was staring frustratingly into the sapphire eyes of the one he loved most. And those same deep blues stared unflinchingly right back. Hard, flat…glassy…and hurt. Whatever physical pain Jay had to be feeling was being overshadowed by his rage of emotions right now. Shit. Why did being in love have to be so maddening!? No. He wasn't going to apologize, because Jay had snapped at him for no reason! When all he had done was make a simple observation.

A steely silence dominated the ambiance, with nothing but the upped tempo of their heart monitors to fill the void. Well, more like one monitor. The synchronized rhythms of two hearts beating as one sliced through Cole's soul and made him turn away from the other man. He turned away from them both. Tunneling under the covers and unto his side, Cole released a disgruntled huff. That loud and obnoxious beep, beep, beep pounded in his ears. Reminding him. Taunting him. He closed his eyes. He needed to calm down.

"Okay, Jay, so nothing happened. We'll just leave it at that. _Slap af…_"

Aaron's words—even the foreign bit at the end—seemed to do the trick and the frantic tempos of the heart monitors gradually slowed and evened out. Cole opened his eyes, calm and composed. He could fell a set of eyes on his back, but it was only momentary. Soon, Aaron's pleasant alto harmonized through the now simmering vibes.

"…Just tell me how you fell. Any different?"

Jay exhaled a slow, elongated breath. "Still queasy…and fatigued I guess. And my head hurts…well _worse_ now…" Another heated glance was thrown at his back and it took Cole a great deal of control not to scowl and snap back at Jay.

"_Slap af…" _Aaron repeated softly. "Let me auscultate you. I wanna see if I can hear any abnormalities in your stomach."

"Oh…okay."

Even though Cole was curious, he didn't give in to the urge to turn around. Listening was good enough. He could hear the shift of sheets and a little discomfited grunt as Jay tried to sit up straighter. He could hear Aaron's whispered encouragements—some in English, some in Danish. He heard Jay's deep breathing at his cousin's request, and Aaron's _'hmm's_ of contemplation through it all.

After a few minutes, Aaron spoke up again. "Hmm…your bowels sound kind of strained… Yeah, we're gonna definitely need to do a CT scan, and probably even a scintigraphy… Okay, Jay, now listen. You're scheduled to undergo image analysis the day after tomorrow. But depending on your pain, you need to let me know if I need to get you in sooner than that. So what's up? Ranging from 1 to 10, how bad is your pain?"

Cole unconsciously tensed. If Jay felt that his pain was too intolerable, then their time alone together could be cut in half if not shorter. Not that Cole wanted Jay to suffer needlessly or anything, he just felt that they could really used this time away from the others to talk about them…and where they stood…_and_ how much Jay remembered. But if Jay's pain was too great, then Cole would just take what he could get and work with it. Then again, maybe Jay was too upset and didn't want to be around Cole any longer than he had to—

"Meh…nothing I can't deal with—just a five, maybe even a four."

Cole blinked. Jay hadn't spoken in false bravado. He had sounded tired, but also somewhat relaxed. He really was okay. But then, why couldn't he just answer them truthfully about why he had passed out? Everyone saw it… Not only did Jay's mark pulse blue, but his eyes had flared blue as well when he threw up. _That_ wasn't normal. _Something_ had happened.

"Okay, sounds good," Aaron chirped. "We'll keep things as they are then. In the mean time…here you go, pukey. Cole? You want one? A stick of gum?"

Cole's mouth watered at the prospect, having not eaten in over twenty-four hours now. He rolled over carefully and sat up, mindful of his fractured ribs. Jay was already chewing on his gum with gusto, his eyes as bright and alert as ever.

"Thanks, Aaron," he said, over a grinning mouthful, just as Cole took his offered stick. "My mouth was feeling so gross."

"Yeah…thanks." Cole couldn't offer Aaron a bright a smile as Jay, but he could at least get his lips to upturn slightly to show his appreciation. And apparently that was all that was needed for the Danish doctor to grin back.

"No prob. Ian should be back shortly with some toiletries for you guys to use while you're here. Gotta keep up with hygiene no matter where you are, right? Anyway, it's almost lunch time and I bet you both could eat a little bit of something, right?"

Was it his birthday?! Cole knew it wasn't, but still. He was overjoyed! The gum in his mouth doing nothing other than wetting his appetite. His stomach roared with discontent. Not growled but _roared_. He could definitely use _a lot_ of something. Thus, with his sour mood abated, Cole focused on the current topic. Food.

"So what's on the menu?" He asked eagerly. Hell, even hospital food sounded great right about now.

Aaron chuckled, smiling brightly. And even Jay had a fraction of a grin on his face when he turned to look at Cole knowingly.

This was safe for the time being. They'd just do this.

"Well, I know that for lunch the cafeteria's serving either Salisbury steak or grilled chicken breast—"

"Salisbury steak!" Cole blurted, cutting off the Danish doctor. Jay outright laughed at Aaron's wide-eyed expression. Obviously he wasn't used to dealing with a hungry Cole.

"Uh…oookay. One Salisbury steak meal for Cole. Actually, one for me too, that sounds good. I don't know about their drinks, so are you picky?"

"Nah, pretty liberal there."

"Okay, and Jay, I know you probably can't handle something that heavy, so how does soup and crackers sound?"

Having calmed down after Cole's ecstatic hurrah of food, Jay gave his reply with a few chortles thrown in. "Yeah, that actually sounds perfect. Thanks again, Aaron."

And Cole concurred. "I know you and your squad is sticking your necks out for us. So yeah, thanks. For everything."

Aaron didn't just diffuse the situation between him and Jay. While they were distanced from the others, he and his team were the only ones they could truly trust. They owed a lot to this man—Jay's cousin. Aaron rose from his seat. "Alright, just give me some time. If not me, then I'll have someone from my team deliver you guys some food. Rest well until then."

"Hey, Aaron, before you go, what about the others?" Jay asked expectantly. "They can come visit us, right?"

The blond Nordic looked dubious before realization dawned. "That's right…I didn't get a chance to fill you both in entirely… Well, you know that expedition I told you about before you fainted, Jay? That's where the majority of your clan is right now. Along with Ada and her team of scientists and military personnel."

"What?"

"Yeah, they all left at six o'clock this morning, and won't be back until the sixteenth."

"The sixteenth? So then…today is…"

December 13th… Nya's birthday had passed. Jay grimaced but nodded. "And all of them are gone?"

"The majority of them—yeah. Brad in particular seemed anxious to get up there. And after that, everyone else became curious as well, or maybe they just didn't what Brad to go alone. Either or, it was clear Ada was going to have more able bodies besides her soldiers who could offer protection and cover more ground. And although Nya joined at the last minute—"

"Nya went with them?" Jay inquired next, surprised.

Aaron smiled. "Yeah. Apparently she and Ada bonded a bit last night while they were bunking together. Ada was a little vague on the details, but I could tell she was intrigued by Nya. Who knows? Maybe she'll be the first of Ada's bridesmaids."

"I…I see." Cole's eyes fell on Jay as the other ninja smiled softly to himself. "It'd be great if she did acquire a little female companionship. Being around nothing but guys has to get tiring after awhile."

After taking a moment to absorb this new bit of info, Cole lifted his gaze to the Danish doctor. "So who chose to remain here?"

"Your teachers, Wu and Garmadon. And sorry, but I doubt anyone will be allowed clearance to see you two until after you've been removed from quarantine. Safety precautions and all that."

Cole thought as much. "But it's nothing I would despair over, though." Aaron shrugged good-naturedly. "Like I was telling Cole earlier, Jay, you guys should just use this opportunity to relax…as if you were on a mini vacation away from home. And _ja, ja, _while it's not at all glamorous, you're in good company, right? So it wouldn't be good to be at each other's throats." Aaron turned away from the bed-ridden ninja with his hands lifted in mock-surrender. "Just a suggestion. I know you guys are grown. Food's on the way, okay?"

He made his way to the door, but before passing through, he stopped and glanced at Jay over his shoulder, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You already have a bald spot to contend with, cousin. You don't wanna lose anymore hair due to stress now, would you?"

"_What?!" _Jay yelped, but Aaron was already out the door, beaming all the while.

"See ya!"

When the automated door slid shut, the blue ninja whirled to face Cole, blue eyes wide. "What did he mean by that?! What bald spot?!"

Cole cocked a wry eyebrow. "He meant your surgery, Jay. They had to shave some of your hair off in order to reach the wound and close it."

"Oh…" Jay suddenly turned sheepish and shifted his focus down to his lap, chewing slowly. "I hope it's not too bad." He lifted a hand to self-consciously touch his bandaged head. "I don't know how I'd deal if I had to leave this place lookin' like Friar Tuck…"

Cole laughed despite himself. "Nah, Aaron wouldn't do that to you unless he absolutely had to."

An almost imperceptible quirk of the lips was all Cole got out of Jay before a heavy silence ensued. Cole chewed on his gum. Okay, so now what? It was obvious they needed to talk about why Jay was so against talking about why he passed out. So should he just come out with it? Cole bowed his head with a frown, his hands clenching the sheets tightly. Finally, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"I don't like it when you lie to me."

"Don't call me by that name."

Having spoken in unison, both young men cringed at the accusation thrown by the other. Sapphire met emerald sadly. "I'm sorry, Cole."

"Yeah, Jay, me too."

He tried to keep those peerless blues locked with his, but Jay soon turned away, a pretty pink blush lighting his cheeks. Cole's heart fluttered just from seeing it. He wanted t move closer. He wanted to reach out and take Jay's hand in his—to comfort him the best way he could. But, he wouldn't push his luck. The taste of spearmint on his tongue gave him a bit more confidence if that made any sense, and he decided to voice his opinion.

"But Jay…uh…what happened? If you don't want to believe it? Fine. You don't have to. If you don't want to tell Aaron—okay. But maybe talking about it with me will help… You know you have my word. Anything you want to stay between us, will stay between us. So…"

"It's just so stupid, Cole," Jay growled, shaking his head slightly, a diffident grimace marring his lips. "And the way Isis was speaking about it so carefree and casually really bothered me."

"Huh? Who's Isis?"

Jay shivered. "…It's… That's the name of the Mana Cetra that's inside my sub-conscious right now. Don't ask how, I don't know. They just said…they'd be with me until my body finishes adjusting to the change…to make sure nothing goes wrong…"

"Oh…" Cole's heart thumped loudly. His tongue played with the gum in his mouth. "…Well that's good…right…?"

That dubious frown didn't leave Jay's face. "…They'd said that I would go through something once a month… That I would go through…"heat"."

"Huh?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "It's so stupid. Supposedly, I'm going to have a manic sex drive and wanna bang anyone within a twelve mile radius."

"Huh?!"

"I know right? It's completely ludicrous! Tch! And _apparently_, I'm gonna give off some kind of scent, and some people will be able to _smell_ my _"heat"_." A mocking chuckle escaped the blue ninja then, and he smiled a crooked smile. "Can you imagine Kai with his super-sensitive nose sniffing around me? Ahahaha… That'll be hilarious actually!"

_Huh…?_ Cole's mind had gone completely blank as a few choice words from a past dream filtered through…

"_Cole, where are you? Cole, I need you."_

"_Sorry, hun. I'll be there soon, okay?"_

"_Why'd you leave? You know this happens every month!"_

"_I know, but today's your birthday. I had to pick-up your gift…"_

"_Søt idiot… All I need is you, alright? Nothing else but you."_

Jay was still talking, but Cole couldn't process the words. No. The Jay of the present was being overshadowed by the Jay of the future, and with those sensuous strings of dialogue, came flashes from the dream itself: He had barely opened the door to their shared apartment before he was slammed up against it by his boyfriend, his mouth hot and searing as he was pinned to it with a desperate kiss. Cole had dropped the bags then, wanting to encircle his arms around the hot, lithe body in front of him.

Quick breathes, rough pants, hands on his body tugging off his clothes…

Long, silky cinnamon and chestnut tresses in his grasp, lustful sapphire eyes boring into his own dazed emerald gaze, veins of azure lightning coiling and tickling his skin, making him gasp and moan throatily…

Jay was in heat… And his mark had pulsed and pulsed and pulsed…

"_Oh god, Cole…" _

Such wanton words had been said against his lips. More gratuitous bodily contact and more steamy kisses had been shared, leaving the taste of sweet and tart berries overpowering his tongue. Cole had deftly switched their positions, pinning Jay against the door instead and driving his knee up between the other ninja's legs.

Jay had thrown his head back as he cried out in blissful elation, his fair cheeks painted red. Green eyes, hooded with triumph and adoration, eyed the strong, graceful white column that had been exposed to him. Cole had swooped down. Licking, sucking, kissing, and _marking_ all the skin he could reach. And that scent. Ohhhh…that fucking scent had driven him _mad_ with untamable desire. Apples and cinnamon had been entangled with a new, exotic musk that amplified his homey scent, giving it a delectably spicy and enriching nuance.

Cole had given an animalistic growl and slid his hands down underneath the waistband of Jay's boxers to grip and fondle the smooth, fleshy globes of the other man's ass. And Jay had keened, whimpered, and purred his delight to all of the earth ninja's possessive ministrations. Yes. Oh god, yes… Jay had been wet—moist from his heat as he always got. Cole's erection had strained against his pants as his hips gave an involuntary buck against Jay's.

Jay had openly panted. _"Yes, Cole! Right here! Right now! Take me! I'm yours…"_

In response, Cole had said nothing and just literally tore the undergarments right off Jay's body and hoisted him up by his thighs…

"Cole…? Cole can you hear me?"

Jolted from the reenactment of a past dream, Cole blinked and turned to face Jay's inquisitive and slightly worried gaze. "Uh…" He swallowed hard and immediately balked.

"C-Cole?"

The ninja leader started to hack and cough, having forgotten about his gum and had subsequently swallowed it.

"Cole! Are you okay, man?"

Cole struggled for breath for a moment before gasping out, "Yeah, yeah, I'm *cough cough* fine. Just…*ahem* so unbelievable!" It was the only response he could think of.

But it looked like it worked as Jay patted his back in comfort and understanding. He nodded. "Tell me about it," he deadpanned. "But don't worry. I'm not gonna let it get to me. Not at all. Positive thinking, right?"

Having settled down, Cole glanced at Jay. He looked resigned to his decision to ignore the Mana Cetra's foreshadowing. And although Cole didn't want to get into another argument, he felt he had to say something! His heart was a restless and unforgiving earthquake inside his chest! He had wanted to take things slow, but…but…

Jay suddenly moved closer and gently leaned against him. "I don't wanna be mad at you…" he whispered quietly, causing Cole's mouth to click shut. "…So, let's just forget this, okay…?

Cole closed his eyes painfully. Why was being in love such _agony_? It just wasn't fair… But again, he adhered to his best friend's wishes and brought his arm around the younger man's back. "Yeah…okay…" His voice was breathless and tired, but he hadn't given up! He would never give up Jay until he knew for certain what would become of them.

Jay sighed contently and snuggled against him. "…Sorry…" he mumbled into Cole's chest. "…You're just so comfy… You support me in a way no pillows can… Firm and…smooth…"

Cole smiled.

"…Wake me when the food gets here… Just gonna…snooze…for a bit…"

Cole turned gingerly on his side to face Jay to let him snuggle into him more firmly, his bandaged head supported by his strong shoulder. He coddled his injured best friend, the same warm smile ghosting his lips. Jay said he would stay positive… Well, he would too.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanna thank you all again for being patient and civil. The next update shouldn't take nearly as long as this one did…at least I hope not. Anyway, the next chapter for this story will definitely be about the expedition and will either be in Kai or Zane's POV's. As for Ninjalogy, I think it's about time I finished up **_Look But Don't Touch_. **Well, whichever comes first will be sure to please! So until next time, people! **


	32. The Expedition

**Author's Note: Hello, all! It's great to be back! I had a very long and wonderful vacation that lasted longer than planned, so I apologize! But hey, I'm back now and ready to continue on with this delightful story! I'm sorry I worried some of you with my hiatus. And please know that I plan on getting married at the end of April. I'll try to update when I can, but I can no longer write as much as I used to. We'll see, though. I really want to finish this story at the most. Oh! Plus, I changed "Gary Foxworth" to "Liam Foxworth". I went back and corrected everything that I saw, but if anyone sees the name "Gary" anywhere, let me know and I'll change it accordingly. Thanks!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Most people are enduring a marginalized isolation. One of the great obstacles to modern friendships is the 'religion of rush.' People are rushing all the time through time. Friendship takes time…"—John O'Donohue_

_**Chapter 32 ~ The Expedition**_

"This is stupid," Lloyd heard Brad mutter again, and the green ninja looked over at the one sitting beside him. Like the rest of them, Brad had been coerced into wearing a large, bulky, and absolutely cumbersome orange decontamination suit. Under the regime's orders, it was the precautionary standard for venturing up to the surface. Even though Brad had once again pleaded to the higher-ups about the spores being hazardless to humans and animals alike, sensibly the regime could not go by word-of-mouth alone, especially from someone who had never even been exposed like Jay and Cole had.

Though he still fretted over his mother-figure's condition, Lloyd tried not to linger on the thought of Jay and Cole holed up away and cut off from the rest of them in quarantine. His dad and uncle had stayed behind, and Aaron seemed reliable enough too. Thus, he felt he could breathe easy on that front. For now, however, he had to focus on the matter at hand: calming his childhood friend down. Wordlessly, he took Brad's thickly-gloved hand in his, and the other male turned to him with a furrowed brow and downturned lips.

Lloyd looked at him through the clear visor of his helmet, calm and patient. "Within the three days we're up here, all we have to do is prove that they're harmless."

"But I don't like the fact that the military brought all those weapons," Brad said, glancing over Lloyd's shoulder towards the front of the van. Lieutenant Steiner and Nya were occupying the mid-seats while two military personnel manned the front. Both women looked engrossed in a conversation between themselves, thus it seemed certain that they paid no heed to Brad's pensive comments. Having exited the bullet train twenty odd minutes ago, the expedition team commandeered a total of three vans and set out through the devastated and demolished New Ninjago City in order to assess the damage as well as study the alien plants. Though Brad dubiously believed that "study" was an operative word.

"It's only for their protection, Brad," Kai said from across the two beside Zane. He shifted, looking downright uncomfortable in his decontamination suit. "And yours," he added, seriously. "We don't know when the Seven Blowhards are gonna come after you, so if anything the guns can serve as a distraction while we go in close and kick their asses."

Zane frowned worriedly. "Let us hope that it's too early for them to make a move." He held out his hands and wiggled his copiously-covered fingers. "In these suits, we are horribly encumbered and may be more in the way than the military if the deities attacked."

Kai huffed. "Well I'll tell you one thing, if those assholes _do_ show up, then I'm stripping this damn thing off regardless of what anyone says." His golden-amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "Those fucktards attacked our brothers, so I'm gonna be gunnin' for them for payback."

Lloyd silently agreed earnestly. For the deities to attack Jay and Cole while they were helpless and fleeing the climax of the meteor shower was beyond cowardly and dishonorable. How they survived the encounter was a mystery, but he could wonder about that later—perhaps even hear it directly from his _kaasan's _mouth when they returned. But one thing's for certain, he would have no qualms about releasing all of his power against the deities. They were going to pay for what they did first and foremost, and they weren't going to land a single finger on Brad. Lloyd solemnly swore this.

"Ugh…Lloyd, you're—you're hurting me. Let go."

Lloyd immediately loosened his hold on Brad's hand in shock and turned just in time to see him wince and cradle his hand to his chest. Appalled at his lack of self-control, he apologized to his friend profusely. "Damn, I'm sorry, Brad. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Brad lowered his hand and flexed it. "Don't worry about me so much."

Lloyd at once closed his mouth at this, remembering Brad's declaration from last night. He could empathize with Brad's desire for strength and independence, for he had felt the same once upon a time during his early training days. But in spite of this, Lloyd still wanted Brad to depend on him—not to the point of codependency, mind you. But as partners, best friends, and…and… Lloyd wavered. There was something else, wasn't there? There was something else he wanted Brad to see him as. But why couldn't he say it? Those mixed and burning feelings from before surged frustratingly through him like water and fire fighting to cancel the other out. Lloyd felt himself tense and abruptly turned away, unsure of what to say or do. His hands clawed over his knees and a bump in the road jarred him enough to glance up and meet Kai's inquiring gaze.

Golden-amber orbs shifted quickly towards Brad in question, but Lloyd just shook his head at the elder, unwilling to unload his troubles unto his closest friend. "As for the Mana Cetra," Zane interjected smoothly, "if they are indeed sentient as Aaron reported from Cole, I doubt the military will be trigger-happy enough to shoot them on sight. All we need is common ground."

"Or, maybe it would be safer for them not to interact with us at all while we're here," ventured a new voice. Everyone turned their attention to Liam, the young lime-eyed private that had journeyed with Jay to the surface during the three relay mission. He was one of the few soldiers other than Steiner and Hawkeye that had come to respect the Ninja and valued them as comrades. After receiving everyone's focus, Liam sheepishly tried to run a hand through his vermillion-pumpkin curls. But upon realizing the futility of it because of the suit, he quickly stopped and lowered his hand. A tinge of pink ghosted behind the sprinkle of freckles along his cheeks and nose as he cleared his throat and looked kindly at Brad. "I mean, even if we were to prove them to be harmless that probably still wouldn't stop the scientists from trying to capture and/or dissect them. It may be best to observe them from afar and that's it."

Kai leaned forward to better see Liam on the other side of Zane. "So you believe Brad—just like that?"

"After the way he talked to the board," Liam shrugged, "yeah."

Brad smiled gratefully, while Kai smirked. "Doesn't take much to impress ya, huh?"

Liam sputtered, embarrassed. "I-I just go by my gut a lot, that's all. It's hard to ignore words said with such passion and conviction."

Brad blushed deeply, making Lloyd frown. "Oh? Is that why you developed such an infatuation with Jay?" Zane questioned, curiously innocent.

The corner of Lloyd's lips plunged down even further, thwarting Cole's patented grimace with its level of brutal intensity. They all had heard Jay's last transmission when he got to Liam's name. Something about the private doing "better" than Jay, with the latter calling him a "cutie"? From that, it was easy to deduce that Liam had come on to Jay in some form or fashion. Blood-red irises narrowed and zeroed-in on the young soldier's scarlet face.

"Ja-Jay? Oh…that was—umm…" Liam rubbed self-consciously at is neck. "…That was…just a crush. I knew right away that he was strong and wasn't to be taken lightly. And in the CCC, he proved how smart he was too—coming up with that plan and all. But I guess what really got to me was how wholesome and optimistic he was." A soft, reflective smile suddenly curved his lips. "He's amazing. Even when facing peril or certain death, he persevered bravely. And…and he's just so beautiful…"

Something inside Lloyd snapped. "You know he's not up for grabs, right?" Liam's infatuated visage immediately crumbled away as he looked wide-eyed at Lloyd's scowling face. "So you can take your unwanted crush somewhere else."

Liam recoiled as if slapped, hurt and disbelief overtaking his features. But then he pursed his lips angrily. "I already know that, Lloyd. You didn't have to remind me."

"Tch! Apparently I did."

"Lloyd!" Zane snapped in an admonishing tone, frowning disapprovingly at the green ninja.

"What's going on back there?"

Everyone turned to see both the lieutenant and Nya looking back at them. Steiner frowned at the obvious tension. Kai placed his hands behind his head and sat back with all the grace of a slipshod devil. "Don't worry, lieutenant. It's just Lloyd being crabby." He cocked a wry eyebrow at the younger master. "Must've not gotten much sleep last night."

Lloyd's expression darkened further as he met the other's pointed stare. Just what was Kai insinuating exactly? Yes, he and Brad shared a bed last night, but that was it. They didn't stay up late talking or anything. _Maybe because you didn't __**want**__ to hear any more of what Brad had to say, _an insidious voice sneered in his head. _You just wanted him to stay in your arms, undermining his own feelings. It was all about you._ Breaking eye contact with Kai, Lloyd's heart throbbed soundly—_guiltily _in his chest. He wanted to furiously deny the sinister, disembodied voice. But how could he possibly refute the inner musings of his subconscious? Especially when he knew it was right.

Lloyd snuck a peek at the one beside him, and was shocked to see Brad's profile painted in misery and vexation, the long strands of his bangs giving him an even more forlorn appearance as he bowed his head. What? What happened? Did he do something wrong? Or did Brad just realize how truly selfish and unfair Lloyd was being towards his feelings of wanting more independence?

Steiner's honey eyes flashed from behind her specs. "Then he simply should've stayed behind," she said sternly. "You all know what we discussed before leaving: For the duration of this mission, all of you will be counted as a part of my unit. Therefore, I expect no insubordination or disruption to the team's unity throughout. Now, is this a problem, Lloyd?"

Lloyd felt a flicker of his elemental powers surge from his core, but he quickly quelled his anger, remembering his training. "No, ma'am. I'm sorry." He knew he had to be more careful. All of them were representing their clan. He couldn't afford to make them all look bad due to his temper and over-protectiveness. What would his uncle and dad think?What would _Jay_ think? He just couldn't bear to disappoint them.

The crease in Steiner's brow ebbed, if only slightly. "Affirmative, just bear in mind—"

"Sorry to interrupt, Lieutenant," one of the soldiers up front interjected, "but we've run out of road. The vans won't be able to traverse any further with all the fallen debris and concrete in the way."

It was at that moment when Lloyd realized they had indeed stopped. "Looks like we're near the shopping district of the Rosewyvern area," the other soldier reported. "This might be the best chance we'll get in investigating the stores and seeing if we can salvage anything."

"As well as finding a suitable place to set up camp," Steiner put in. "Affirmative. Brooks, radio the other vans and tell them to get as close to us as they can before disembarking and rendezvousing with us. The expedition begins now."

Not needing anymore incentive than that, Brad was the first to move. Opening the van's back doors, he leapt out just as the other two vans flanked theirs. Lloyd swiftly followed after him. Stepping down unto solid ground, he looked around the demolished city. The sky seemed blanketed in a haze of ghostly silver, making it difficult to see more than twenty yards out. But regardless, the destruction was apparent. The once prosperous city had been reduced more or less into an ashen crisp.

"Damn…it's even worse than I thought…" Lloyd heard Kai mutter.

The winter wind blew in a howling cadence, but Lloyd felt not a lick of cold. _Huh…I guess these suits aren't all bad…_ After all, he had retained _some _information from the debriefing, like how the suits had built-in thermal padding and would keep them warm while they traversed the ruined city. More orange suits clambered from the vans on both sides. Some carrying firearms while others brandished clipboards and laptop shoulder bags. Lloyd deadpanned. It was frightfully easy to distinguish soldier from scientist. Each of them was taking in their ravaged city with varying expressions: The soldiers, all clean shaven and square-jawed looked grim and hardened (save for Liam who looked more melancholic), and the scientists, most young and fresh-faced as far as Lloyd could tell, looked fretful and wary. Though there was one man in particular who surveyed the toppled buildings and mangled traffic lights with almost passive indifference. Behind the clear visor was a pale, oblong face. Thin lips set into a stoic line while sallow, almond-shaped eyes peered inertly at their surroundings from behind circular frames. Even with the bulky, orange suit on Lloyd could tell that the man had a very tall and lean frame, almost unhealthily so. Not to mention that his face looked a little _too_ thin, like someone had sucked the air right out of it.

"Conflict and derision… We must remain vigilant amongst these people, brothers…" Zane whispered low enough for only him and Kai to hear. What? Did Zane have misgivings about this expedition? About the people? Lloyd already knew and _witnessed_ the animosity between the soldiers and them, but surely with Lieutenant Steiner here… A sudden chill seized the marrow in his bones. Zane's sixth sense was never to be taken lightly. And more than that, it was always right.

The Master of Energy thought he could actually hear the murmurs of scorn and distrust from the strangers surrounding them. The heavy footfalls and crunch of rubble underfoot seemed almost deafening to the ninjas as scientist and soldier alike meandered and conversed with their own kind, ignoring the four outsiders. Well, excluding Liam at the moment. The friendly soldier tapped Lloyd on the soldier and nodded towards Brad.

"Is he okay? He looks kinda distracted."

"Distracted" was a sheer understatement from where Lloyd was standing. Brad looked completely unaware. His attention seemed fixated above and nowhere else. Curious, Lloyd followed his gaze, but could see nothing but the half-skeletal remains of a shattered building. A boulder-sized whole having pulverized the top left of the structure, creating splintered beams that seemed to stretch crookedly towards the heavens as if reaching desperately for salvation against the ruin. Lloyd glanced over at Brad again, but the other still hadn't moved—his gaze still locked skyward.

Now more than a little worried, Lloyd bridged the gap between him and his childhood friend. The others crowded around the rooted and distant raven as well. "Brad?" Lloyd called softly. No response. Not even a twitch. Something was definitely wrong. Upon closer inspection of the other male, Lloyd could see a slight glaze over the aquamarine depths. It wasn't quite like those instances back on the Bounty, but they were eerily similar. Lloyd tried again, this time reaching out to rest a hand on Brad's shoulder. "Brad."

The raven released a quick exhale, his breath making a small puff of white against his visor. His body loosened from its suspended animation and he moved to put his hand against his temple. But his face immediately darkened into a scowl once he felt the obstruction of the suit once more. "So stupid," he growled.

"Brad, what's wrong?" Yeah, everyone knew he didn't like the suit. But the glaze veiling over his eyes was still there—it hadn't gone away.

"Lloyd? No, not here. Not now. Can't call attention. Not here." The words flowed from Brad's lips in a tense whisper of discombobulated tandem. He clawed at the neck of his suit in agitation, but then quickly stopped, his eyes shifting warily from left to right. "Nya will come. Nya will bring good news. Then we move. I need—I need to keep him away. Can't allow him to—_won't. Won't _allow him to…"

"This is kinda creepy…"

Lloyd ignored Liam and spoke assuredly to his visibly distraught friend. "Alright, we gotcha, Brad. It's okay." Lloyd's arms itched to hug him—to pull him into his arms like he had last night. And all the nights before that. But he hesitated. As was the norm now.

"Nya will come… Nya will bring good news…?" Zane reiterated slowly.

"Nya's bound to come. She's just with the lieutenant," Kai said. "But what's this about good news—"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Kai was cut off by the shrill voice of his sister. Nya pushed passed two soldiers and sprinted towards them, her face beaming through the visor. "Ada just received a call from Aaron. Jay woke up! He made it through the night! He's still weak, of course, from the surgery, but he's coherent. He really is going to be okay… They both are…" A shadow of confliction flitted across Nya's face before it gave way to a small albeit relieved smile.

Kai pulled his sister to him and hugged her. "Well that's good news… Oh…"Attention is back on Brad then, who in turn rubs his arm and looks away, eyes averted and pensive.

"Hmph…I will excuse your lack of decorum, miss, if you would kindly repeat yourself in a more civilized manner."

Lloyd didn't think one person could sound more pretentious. And who else would the voice belong to other than the tall, stoic, tight-faced scientist that he had singled out earlier. He towered over his fellow intellectuals—and even some of the soldiers—like a stubborn, unruly strand of hair, his thin lips pursed so strenuously as if he sucking out of an imaginary straw.

He took a few steps towards them and his flock moved with him, like some kind of demented herd. Lloyd felt Brad immediately tense. Cold, sallow eyes looked down a sharp nose at Nya. "Were you perhaps speaking about the two quarantined men?" He asked pointedly.

"Yes, I was," Nya replied. Despite the obvious height difference, she stood unimpressed and unflinchingly against the man, with Kai hovering close by. "Ada just got a call from—"

"_Ada?" _The man cried, indignant. "Do you not know how to address a senior officer of military status? Hmph…I guess it can't be help from the uneducated… But displaying such disrespect is intolerable when living outside your caves."

"_Excuse you?" _Both Nya and Kai snapped, fury showing in their eyes. "Listen, you don't know us," Kai sneered at the man, his voice low and intimidating enough to cause some of the scientists to shrink back in fear. Even the man looked slightly apprehensive as Kai stepped forward and stood nose-to-nose with him. "So for you to just assume that we're "uneducated" is only proving how _uncouth_ and _unsophisticated_ you are, chief! So I suggest you slow your roll before you get knocked the fuck out!"

The tall scientist went from pale to red in an instant as he sputtered and floundered in rage. It was quite a comical sight to Lloyd, even some of the surrounding soldiers were grinning a bit. "How dare you speak to me so crossly!? Do you have any idea who I am!?"

"No, but keep talkin' to me like this and we're all gonna find out really soon."

"You heathen!"

"You asswipe!"

"_Enough!" _Lieutenant Steiner's commanding voice struck out through the crowd, silencing everyone, including the wind. She came from betwixt two of the vans with two other soldiers flanking her. Upon seeing their superior, the other soldiers saluted Steiner in respect, but she paid them no mind, her sharp honeyed gaze hardened into topaz as she entered the circle. The scientists scattered like roaches to let her through. "Back away from each other. Now."

Kai didn't budge, but the tall scientist seemed more than willing to turn his back to us. "Dogs need better training…" he muttered scathingly, and Kai again looked ready to snap out a retort.

"I said, enough!" Steiner ordered, scowling. "Dr. Heinz, such behavior is uncalled for. And Hayabusa, you shouldn't be so easily provoked. It is better to just ignore stupidity and ignorance."

Dr. Heinz whirled on Steiner. "I was defending your honor, lieutenant!"

"You were making a scene," Ada corrected sternly. "And I am telling you all right here, right now that I would have no qualms about sending _any of you_ back, for I would rather work with dignified adults than squabbling children. Is that clear?"

Everyone responded right away, though some a bit begrudgingly. "Good. Now our course of action—"

"Before you begin, lieutenant," Dr. Heinz interjected smoothly, seemingly back to his pompous self. "There was word of the two quarantined. And I believe such important information shouldn't go unshared. After all, it is one of the main reasons we are all up here to begin with."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. Nya had been trying to tell the idiot before, and would have if he hadn't snapped at her about superiority and all that. Ada frowned at Dr. Heinz, obviously not liking to be interrupted. "I had asked Dr. Walker to keep me updated accordingly since the two quarantined are closely affiliated with Miss Nya and the others. It was a menial report. Their conditions have improved, and the ninja called Jay Walker is now coherent. That is all."

"So you say. But aren't the two Walkers related? Cousins was it? So how do we know Dr. Walker isn't withholding any crucial information about the quarantined males? What if his…familial relations curve his better reason and logic?"

Ada stood stoically. "Dr. Walker is a very reliable and astute individual, Dr. Heinz. Rest assured. And in any event, all crucial information about the quarantined would go straight to the regime, not me."

"Oh? I find it very hard to believe that Dr. Walker wouldn't share anything of worth to his beloved fiancée before anyone else," Dr. Heinz insisted. "And to add to his unethical behavior, he was even given the liberty to operate on his cousin regardless of knowing the rules against such things. And didn't _once_ receive retribution. In fact, I'd say he was rewarded and given the authority to observe the two quarantined males as well." His sallow eyes narrowed suspiciously at Steiner. "Forgive me, but I believe the entire situation simply reeks of familial privileges. What a nice, convenient web you've woven, lieutenant. How long do you plan on riding your father's coattails? Even when he disapproves of your marriage to Dr. Walker."

_What an asshole… _Lloyd thought angrily. _Now_ who was being disrespectful? He pretty much just slapped Lieutenant Steiner in the face! _And _Jay's cousin! Lloyd surveyed Ada's calm visage from beyond the clear visor, wondering what could possibly be going through her head after being so blatantly accused, belittled and undermined.

After a few tense heartbeats and churning winds, Ada opened her mouth. "If your gossip network was truly adept, you would know that my father hasn't been a part of my life for many years. His name holds little to no consequence over here in Ninjago as opposed to overseas in Europia. As for my fiancé, though he was indeed adamant in wanting to insure his cousin's wellbeing, he was undoubtedly _chosen_ by the regime due to his knowledge and aptitude in the field of medical sciences." The lens of her glasses caught a dappled sunbeam, obscuring her eyes from sight momentarily. "In short, the regime chose _him_ over _you_."

Dr. Heinz visibly bristled. "Now, if you are quite done espousing jealous and juvenile dribble, we can officially start the expedition." The tall scientist fumed, but otherwise stayed silent as Steiner began to explain their next course of action. Lloyd, meanwhile, could only listen with half an ear as he just couldn't get over the swell of respect he felt for the female officer. She had defended herself and Aaron against verbal opposition with all the regal calm of a true leader. It was nice to know that such a person was in charge of this expedition.

"Keep your loads light. We'll return for the supplies once we've found a suitable location to make camp. Let's move."

Lieutenant Steiner led the way off the splintered road, her M4 carbine strapped to her shoulder. Her two subordinates flanked her still, while the rest of the military units quickly got into a formation around the bundle of scientists, shielding them on all sides. Lloyd and his clan were assigned as the rear guard.

"I'm going to go check on Ada. I'll be back," Nya said. Lloyd didn't think it was necessary, but no one made a move to stop her from squeezing her way through the throng of scientists and becoming just another orange body among the rest.

"Kai, are you alright?" Zane asked in-step beside the fire ninja.

"Yeah, I'm cool. No worries, Diamond."

"It's rather difficult not to, though," Zane whispered back. "I said to remain vigilant, not try to deliberately get ourselves ostracized from the group."

"Well we're not gonna keep our heads down around these guys either," Kai replied pointedly. "I'll keep myself in check from now on, sure. But we're not here to make friends."

Harsh as usual, but Kai spoke the truth. The clan comes first. Though they would do their utmost to protect everyone here if something were to transpire to a violent degree, there weren't obligated to bend over backwards trying to please everyone. They were just going to be themselves. Besides, Lloyd truly believed that Steiner could handle her men and the scientists without them having to say a thing.

A sudden squeeze to his hand had Lloyd looking to the one beside him. Brad's eyes had returned to normal, but he looked somewhat pale. "Brad…?"

"It's him, Lloyd…" Brad's voice trembled as he spoke, his eyes shifting cautiously towards the front. Behind the ocean of orange, there was one that stood taller than the rest. That one unruly strand of hair. "It's him—Dr. Heinz. We need to protect them…from him."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well this expedition's gonna be fun, dontcha think! But before we continue, let's go and see how the Seven Deities are doing…**


	33. In Clouse I Won't Trust

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back people! I won't get into specifics about my new life, just know that I'm happy and that I finally found some time to write again. I don't know for sure what my posting schedule will be from now on, but I guess we'll find out later.**

**I have a little bad news, unfortunately. I don't think I'm allowed to write smut/explicit sex scenes anymore and I might have to take down certain chapters from **_Ninjalogy_**. I'm thinking about reposting this story and **_Ninjalogy _**on both DeviantArt and Archive of Our Own soon, but I don't know yet. Sorry guys, but I guess FFN's "M" rating doesn't mean much in regards to explicit content. It used to back in the day from what I've heard and seen, but oh well. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Unexpected

_By: Mad Betrayal_

"_Acquaintances we meet, enjoy, and can easily leave behind; but friendship grows deep roots…"— H. Jackson Brown Jr._

_**Chapter 33 ~ In Clouse I Won't Trust**_

The sky was incredibly beautiful. The powdered blue of the early winter morning was swathed in seas of iridescent viridian. The Mana Cetra were moving—steadily completing their task of covering Ninjago's surface with their mysterious golden essence.

But amidst the great beauty was undeniable destruction.

Overlooking New Ninjago City, atop a mountainous bluff dusted with snow, stood five distinct figures with their backs towards the sun. None gazed upon the destruction of the ruined city with its toppled buildings and plethora of wide craters. Instead, five pairs of eyes looked to the heavens with earnest…especially Morpheus'.

The youngest of the deities simply couldn't look away as he stretched his hand skyward, the sun's rays making his butterscotch-imbued skin glow and the silver bangles encircling his wrist twinkle. He watched the mass of sentient flora with wide, wonder-filled eyes. The dark indigo within his otherworldly orbs meshed against the violet and rims of amber, reflecting a sky in twilight.

_Who will you choose…? Your minds are locked to me… Or is it…that you don't even know yourselves…?_

Morpheus closed his eyes in comfort and peace, feeling the feather-like brush of the golden powder caress his face. He felt the need to open his eyes, however, when a touch lighted on his palm.

"Hey, looks like one of the doofers has decided to pay you a visit, seer."

Dionysus' playful accent confirmed the glowing plant's twirling appearance on Morpheus' hand, causing Athena to stride over to observe the happening. "It came to you on its own," she said quietly, but then frowned at it. "Do you want me to get rid of it, Morph? Is it bothering or hurting you?"

Morpheus smiled faintly at his sister's concern, though he kept his gaze on the dancing plant. "No, it's fine." He then felt it—a gentle prodding in his mind. His grin broadened a bit. "They just want to talk."

Morpheus opened his mind to allow the alien presence to enter, in which a high-pitched and happy chirp of a voice immediately greeted him.

_(Oh wow! That was easy! You're super relaxed about all of this, aren't cha?)_

Morpheus responded with congenial ease, grinning at the sprite. "And why wouldn't I be? I've been seeing you in my meditations for the past month. And with you, you've brought the possibility of new life…as well as death."

Athena looked from the Mana Cetra to her brother, curious but wary of his calm visage. The alien spore visibly deflated and stopped twirling.

_(You…you know about that…? About the Darkness? We're—we're really, very sorry! We didn't mean to bring it here! It just latched on and—)_

Morpheus gingerly touched the Mana Cetra's mushroom top-like crown in a comforting pet. "Shhhh…" he cooed. "It's alright. We'll simply have to win the fight…and we will…" The family seer turned to look behind him to spot Eros palming a Mana Cetra of his own, looking wide-eyed and ecstatic while the alien spore, no doubt, communicated telepathically with him.

However, the one Morpheus had focused on was the only other female member of their family. Persephone. Embodying the deadly sin of Greed, Persephone hailed sovereignty over the Nether realm. She peered down at the Mana Cetra cupped in Eros' hands, her pale, seemingly bloodless face unreadable. Long, dark lashes are even more emphasized by the neatly applied black eyeliner and eye shadow. Those dark curls fluttered as she lifted her gaze to meet the seer's. Silver and white. Persephone's eyes resembled the moon's peerless surface on a starless, summer night. Her black lips curled into a ghost of a smile as she nodded slowly and confidently at Morpheus, her long, straight black hair shimmering with the movement.

The Mana Cetra itself seemed to perk right back up at the sight of the ethereal young woman.

_(Ohhhhhh… But, her power alone won't be enough to defeat the Darkness.)_

Anticipating this rebuttal, Morpheus looked out towards the ruined metropolis. "Yes. Death must be balanced by life. And the one who controls the natural flow of life throughout this realm…" he grinned knowingly, "…he will come to our side eventually… So don't worry."

He began to lift his hand, cradling the little sprite, back up into the sky. "You should rejoin your kin. You have a long journey ahead of you, after all."

The Mana Cetra fluttered back up into the air at Morpheus' behest, but then came back down to his eye level almost immediately.

_(Oh! But you're gonna be one! A male mother! A Marked One! And I—well… I like you! And I wanna stay with you until the alterations to your body are complete and you're healthy again! Me! Abayomi! I'm Abayomi! Hello!)_

Though Morpheus knew of this too, he still didn't know how he should feel about it. For one, he had long-since acknowledged that he was the weakest among the deities physically. And as such, with such an overall weak constitution, the mark-acquiring and body-prepping for becoming a male mother wasn't going to be a walk in the park for him. No, he was going to suffer.

And two, well…the only person on Ninjago whom he would even consider having children with was being a complete and utter ass at the moment. So yeah, there was that.

Morpheus sighed as he tried to rid his thoughts of the masked deity, and returned his attention to Abayomi. He gave a small smile at the alien spore, watching it twirl hopefully in the air. He had to admit though, that despite their cuteness, this particular Mana Cetra was a bit of a scatter-brain.

The embodiment of Sloth giggled internally. _Oh well… _"As you wish," he said softly. "I would be honored to have you watch over me during the…process, Abayomi. I'm Morpheus."

Abayomi twirled with absolute glee, spraying golden powder everywhere, which in turn caused Athena to sneeze. They then shot up high into the sky with a shrill _(Yippeee!), _sailing off to reunite with their brethren. Abayomi's voice was still bouncing off the walls inside Morpheus' head when the Mana Cetra began to give him one final message.

_(I'm so happy! Wow, I'm so happy! Okay! I won't let you down! I'll be back with you as soon as you get your mark! I promise! Take care until then! Bye! And be happy!)_

Athena folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow at Morpheus while he waved goodbye to the Mana Cetra. "You do know you have some explaining to do, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Morpheus waved farewell a moment longer before lowering his hand and regarding his fellow born-dead sibling. "And I will. Not here, but at home where it's warm." Morpheus blew into his hands and ran them up and down his arms for emphasis, feeling a heavy nor'easter blow down through the crags of the bluff.

He missed the constant tropical weather on their island back home, and didn't like traveling to the super continents much other than to accomplish missions, collect sand from his favorite desert: The Sea of Sand, or on rare and private occasions, spend some time alone with Apollo. But now, even the thought of returning home didn't fill him with joy as it once did. Now, there was only dread. For instead of returning to a big house with a loving albeit very eccentric father waiting for them, there was only Clouse waiting within those walls. Chen's successor.

Even when he was younger, Morpheus had always feared Clouse and _never_ wanted to be alone with him. He himself never understood the feeling he got when around the serpent-like man, only that Clouse seemed to exude a very dangerous and dark aura. An aura that was filled with ambition and ulterior motive. He had tried telling someone. But neither his father nor any of his siblings seemed to understand his caution around the sorcerer. Not even Apollo would listen, and had repeatedly told him to just trust in their father's judgment. It wasn't until much later—when Zelus had arrived—that Morpheus had tried relinquishing his woes again. But this time, onto the usually standoffish and obstinate deity…and had surprisingly…been heard. Though Zelus had not said or expressed much on the matter, those dark green pools of poison had narrowed in circumspection before saying:

"_Just stay away from him if you're that scared. And don't take his word over the ones you do trust. Hmph…you're the Family Seer, but it seems no one wants to listen to you when it involves either Clouse or challenging Chen… Tch! Family… more like a totalitarian society…"_

Though it had been a blatant jab at the family's hierarchy, Morpheus had still been grateful to at least be listened to without hearing false reassurances and platitudes. Zelus was a prickly and difficult snob at times, but Morpheus knew that both he and Athena would make great Clan Heads one day. And if not Clan Heads then—

"I'M GOING TO BE A MARKED ONE! YES! YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

Both Morpheus and Athena both turned to see Eros shouting happily up at the sky while frolicking in a circle. He looked positively euphoric as he pranced about, and the Mana Cetra twirled just as frenetically around his dancing frame. Persephone rolled her eyes at the excessively exuberant display, but that ghost of a smile still played upon her black lips.

When Eros finally stopped twirling, he clapped his hands together and regarded his gathered family with a wide, beautiful smile and sparkling eyes. "You all know what this means, right?! This is the chance I've been waiting for!"

"Oh yeah?" Dionysus smirked as he popped a few grapes into his mouth. Seems he was able to snatch a few bushels from an abandoned market back in the city before they had made their escape. "And what exactly are you so chuffed about? Already got a poor sop in mind to knock you up?"

Eros gave a derisive snort and lifted his chin indignantly, the Mana Cetra coming down to perch upon his blond crown for a prolonged moment before shooting off into the sky to reunite with its kin and their moving mass of green. "Hmph! Not even your boorish attitude is enough to deter me from my high, Dionysus." He flicked his jeweled wrist for emphasis, as if shooing away Dionysus' negativity. But his excited demeanor immediately rekindled as he returned his focus on the women and Morpheus.

"But of course I'll have to wait for my mark to appear before I can present myself properly to my beloved. But no matter! I shall utilize that time wisely and make myself even more fetching for him!" Eros spun in an elegant and graceful circle before striking a seductive pose, his long, golden ponytail swaying in the breeze as he cast his lustful, amethyst stare towards the distant horizon.

"Though it may prove difficult to improve upon perfection, I must be at my absolute best!" He then pointed at Athena and Persephone and peered at them from his peripheral. "So dear sisters, please keep your schedules free of triviality next week, as I would like you two to come shopping with me for a new ensemble and make-up."

Persephone sighed and placed a hand on her jutted, leather-clad hip. She then scratched the bridge of her nose with a black fingernail, careful of her nose piercing. "It would be wise of you not to lose perspective, Eros," she said, her voice low and sultry. "Our primary objective remains: To procure the Master of Mana, Brad Tudabone. Once we return to Lord Clouse, no doubt he'll debrief us on how to deal with the Ninja."

Eros' face promptly scrunched up with disgust at the mention of Clouse's presumed "wife" and he gave a haughty sniff. "Yes, whatever." He waved away Persephone's words with another flick of his wrist and continued to pontificate about his looks and how he wanted Morpheus to be available to do his hair when he needed. And she stood there staring, studying him. Athena too was giving the Deity of Lust a thorough and withering once over.

A sudden insurmountable chill crept up Morpheus spine just then. One that had absolutely nothing to do with the cold. A terrible throb behind his eyes started, and he winced at the abrupt onslaught of pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oy! Seer!"

Dionysus' shout was shortly followed by an agonized scream from Morpheus as he collapsed onto his knees, gripping his head tight. Athena rushed to kneel beside him, calling his name and grabbing his shoulders. But Morpheus heard none of the concerned cries produced by reality.

He knew what was happening to him. What was coming.

Memories sent through dreams. Past, present and future. Another waking one, though? Those were the most painful. But Morpheus knew he had little choice but to grin and bear it. Thus… His sight left him completely, thrusting him into black…then white…and then…

*~XxX~*

"_But my lord, I don't understand! Why do you still need that…that Mana experiment?!"_

_Eros stood anxiously before a black-robed Clouse in the Clan Head's dark quarters. Having finally received his mark and getting over that terrible illness that seemed to accompany it, he had went through painstaking meticulousness to make himself perfect before he presented himself to his beloved. But now here he was—prim, pressed, proper and looking absolutely fetching with his body adorned in a white, silk dress kimono with lilac and lavender print. And hearing some utter nonsense from the one he loved most, about the one he loathed most._

_Clouse peered down impassively at the blond, a lit kiseru balanced betwixt his fingers. He exhaled slowly, a nicotine smoke stream escaping his lips. "Don't be daft, Eros. I need Brad for the same exact reason why you're here now."_

_Eros sputtered incredulously. "Wh-What? But all you wanted was for someone special to bear your children, right? I…I-I mean…" Eros then stopped and tried to calm himself. He then smiled coyly and stepped closer to the sorcerer, his violet and manicured fingertips ghosting over the exposed flesh of Clouse's chest. _

"_I know you prefer men, my lord. And I know you want children of your own to raise—to create your own family. Not just adopt Father's. Not just adopt us. And I can give that to you. Me alone. See?" _

_Eros pulled back slightly to peel back the folds of his kimono to reveal his creamy chest. And branded over his heart was the mark of all male mothers: the star of creation encircled by a pair of beautiful angel wings._

_Hopeful violet pools looked back up to meet a hard and sallow gaze. "I am more than willing to give you everything that you desire, my lord. Because I…I…" a deep blush suddenly filled Eros' cheeks, but he pushed on bravely, "…I love you. I have for a very long time…ever since you saved me from falling from that cliff when I was ten. So please… I promise to do everything in my power to retrieve that brat for you, and you can do anything you want to him. Just—just not this. I don't want to be on equal footing with anyone in your heart. I want to be above them! I want to be your one and only! Please…I don't want to share you."_

_Eros pressed up against Clouse as much as he could and buried his face into the other man's chest. He took in his lord's musky scent of smoke and fine wine and breathed deeply, feeling a milky warmth begin to pool in his lower body. Yes, he loved this man so much. _

_However, a heavy hand suddenly lighted on his shoulder, gripped, and pushed gently to detach his body from the solid wall of muscle and magic. Still blushing, Eros swallowed and canted his head back to peer up into Clouse's eyes once more. The older man's countenance had changed slightly. The stoic visage had dissipated and was now replaced with a more…indiscernible look._

"_I will admit, you are very beautiful, Eros…always have been." Eros smiled genuinely at the praise, flattered. And he felt his heart lift when Clouse's hand moved to cup his jaw line, his callous thumb stroking his cheek. "And rest assured that I welcome you into my bed. But my dear…"_

_Clouse suddenly inched closer so that his mouth was right next to Eros' pierced ear. "…you will never be enough. This isn't about love…never has been. All I do, I do in pursuit of absolute power and control."_

_How quickly did the wings uplifting Eros' heart get so brutally torn away. His heart plummeted down into his stomach, shattering upon impact and settled into something cold. Meanwhile, Clouse slinked away, stepping around the heartbroken deity and went to stand beside his dark bed, the black canopy drawn and draping it in a sheen of pitch black miasma._

_The sorcerer took another drag and exhaled the puff while he spoke. "The Marked Ones with elemental affinities must all be mine. But who's to say, Eros…" he smirked wickedly, "…perhaps you'll be my favorite amongst the harem, hmm? You'll be more compliant. Definitely more so than…the Family Seer…"_

_Eros turned around at that, confused and frowning. "What are you—"_

_The room was so eerily dark. And the blinds cocooning Clouse's bed seemed so unnatural. There was a clicking…and then a slithering sound surrounding the bed. And then…of their own accord…the miasma parted._

_Eros' mouth shakily fell open with a silent and strained gasp. For upon the black satin lining Clouse's mattress…was the tragic sight of a still body. A body imbued in creamy butterscotch, with a head full of pure white plaits. Tearstains sheen his face, while bloodstains sheen the lower half of his naked body. _

"_Mo—Morpheus…? Morpheus!" _

_Eros rushed over to the seer's bedside and looked over him desperately, but was too afraid to touch him. Instead, he whirled on the sorcerer. "How could you do this?! How could you!? …!"_

_The room was so black, so devoid of light. How could he see? But he could see… Two menacing, sallow eyes stared at him from the abyss. And slowly…more eyes joined…each pair white, glowing and narrowed._

_Eros couldn't breathe…_

_Eros couldn't speak…_

"_**You WILL be more compliant, yes…?"**_

_Clouse's sinister cadence seemed to echo from all around, rooting the blond deity to the spot and ensnaring him in overwhelming fear._

_He then felt…a small, trembling hand encircle his wrist. And with it…a feeble voice of warning._

"…_Remi…haa…run…"_

*~XxX~*

_So Morpheus was right… There was something in this mountain… Not that I didn't believe him, but still…_

Apollo pulled on the reins of his griffin, Rhapsody, in order to slow him down and allow Zelus' dragon, Typhoon, to keep pace with him. Not that Zelus appeared to care. For ever since he had exited that strange ship, he'd been smirking up a storm. The masked deity glanced over at the grinning wind master curiously as they made their way back towards the mouth of the hollow mountain.

When they had last reunited after Zelus and Athena had opted to remain behind in the doomed city, it had been quite a comical sight to see the Wrathful Queen shell-shocked and draped in the arms of the Deity of Envy, her facial scar white and her chocolaty cheeks alight with a blush. Still aloft, Zelus had swiftly ordered everyone to mount up and return home.

However, along the way, Apollo had started to notice Morpheus lagging behind. While his temper had somewhat quelled during their previous argument over the Family Seer's interference in his quest for vengeance against the Blue Bastard, he had still been bitter at the younger and had asked gruffly what the hold-up was.

But instead of answering, Morpheus had abruptly broken away from the pack and had sent his griffin, Pyra, into a dive. Alarmed, Apollo had immediately followed, and so had the other deities. When Apollo and the others had caught up with Morpheus, the seer had been hovering before a gargantuan opening along the side of a mountain.

Morpheus had then declared that something of great importance lurked inside the cave and had wanted to investigate. But knowing that the other wasn't at full strength due to his recent development of insomnia, Apollo had volunteered to go in his stead. And Zelus, curious, had volunteered also. But that's when Athena had suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she'd been in and demanded Zelus put her down. And declared that she would watch over the rest of the clan (mainly Morpheus) while the two of them explored the deep hollow.

Though they had been told to hurry by the Wrathful Queen, it had taken some time for Apollo and Zelus to find the assumed object of "great importance"—a ship. A very large and well-kept ship had been docked deep in the cavern. Intrigued by the golden dragon head mounted at the bow, Zelus had rallied the notion to venture further and investigate the interior. Apollo, however, had thought otherwise and opted to remain on lookout from the outside. Zelus hadn't cared one way or the other and briskly left him to his own devices.

When in truth, though, Apollo had felt something odd within him when he'd first laid eyes on the ship—like a mixture of dread and longing. It had readily confused him, and he had just wanted to leave. But now with Zelus' return and him smirking the way he was despite the bitter cold of the cave, had him feeling a bit eager to learn what the other deity had found within.

"Well…?" He prompted, but Zelus just chuckled darkly.

"Should've came in yourself," he said snidely. Apollo was just about to launch a snarky retort when Zelus laughed again. "I'll tell you when we've reunited with the others. I don't feel like repeating myself."

Apollo rolled his eyes, but held back his tongue. The mouth of the cavern was just in sight, the sun's rays filtering through the hole and the crevices between the hanging stalactites and the stalagmites, giving the opening the intimidating appearance of a fanged beast. Apollo's one visible blue eye adjusted quickly to the brightness as he and Zelus soared through and into the open air. They veered upward towards the peak where the others were surely waiting.

Apollo reached the summit first. And upon doing so, peered down onto the bluff where his family was suspiciously crouched and huddled together. His brow creasing behind the mask, he quickly swooped down and dismounted from Rhapsody.

"What's going on?" He asked, striding towards them. Dionysus and Persephone rose and turned around to face him. Apollo's brow furrowed more at the sight of the bare, toned arms of the Deity of Gluttony. "Where's your jacket?"

Dionysus nodded his head to gesture over his shoulder, the usual drunken haze over his dark hazel eyes nonexistent. His expression was now uncharacteristically grim. "Seer."

Apollo hurriedly stepped between the two and looked down. "Morpheus!"

The youngest deity lay cradled in Athena's arms with Dionysus' white jacket draped over his upper body. Eros was crouched by his side as well, looking thoroughly confused as he held onto Morpheus' hand. Athena snapped her head up at Apollo, her steel blues fretful and frantic.

"He had another waking dream! But he passed out! He—he's never passed out before! And now he's so cold… We have to get him home! We have to get out of here!"

Apollo moved to kneel beside Eros. "He…reached for me…" Apollo regarded Eros at the other's whispered words and discomfited frown. "…But why…? And who's "Remi"…?"

"That doesn't matter now," Apollo said tersely, shouldering Eros aside so that he could position himself better to lift the unconscious deity. "Athena, give him to me. We're leaving."

Rising to his feet with Morpheus now in his arms, Apollo was able to clearly ascertain just how cold Morpheus was despite the presence of Dionysus' jacket. He felt near frozen! Was he suffering from hypothermia?

_Why didn't you dress more warmly, goddammit! Did you really think a sleeveless hoodie would ward off the cold?_

Never mind the fact that Morpheus had went to visit the Sea of Sand before meeting up with them in New Ninjago City. He still should've had a change of clothes or _something_! But he _did_ look fine earlier. Tired but fine. Apollo shook his head roughly and turned to move.

"But will we make it?" Persephone suddenly questioned, and Apollo looked at her. Truthfully, none of them were dressed appropriately for the cold. But their bodies had been conditioned so harshly during their years of training that differentiating weather wasn't really a problem. Well, all of them except Morpheus. "Though our summons are swift, it would still take hours to leave this hemisphere and return home. Morpheus may not make the flight, since he'll still be exposed to the elements."

"Ha! Then that's perfect."

Everyone whirled on Zelus incredulously. Apollo's body started to crackle with sparks of crimson lightning when he abruptly gave pause at the other deity's knowing and pointed look.

"Clouse can wait. The seer comes first, right?"

"Of course he does!" Athena spat viciously, but the raven-haired man dismissed her outburst with a conniving smirk.

He briskly showed his back and began to make his way back to his dragon. "Then get your asses in gear and follow me," he commanded, although Apollo could hear the glee in his voice. "We're going back to the object of "great importance" that Apollo and I found in the mountain."

While the others looked on curiously, Apollo ambled over to Rhapsody and saddled up, wrapping the jacket a little tighter around Morpheus. The other deities then quickly followed suit.

"What did you two find?" Athena asked, summoning her griffin, Star, and leaping onto the saddle.

A gust of wind tousled Zelus' hair, causing a black fringe to obscure his profile briefly. "A ship…" he said smoothly. "…A ship called…the Destiny's Bounty…" The laugh that followed Zelus' words was loud and boisterous, and Typhoon took flight with a roar just as thunderous.

Apollo was the next to follow with the others at Rhapsody's wingtips. He didn't care anymore about his inhibitions about the ship. Morpheus was all that mattered.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm thinking about teaming up with VelvetPersona and utilizing her connection with an artist on DA named MysteriousHaru to get some pics drawn about this story. I think it would be lovely to see the Seven Deities and some scenes with the Ninja portrayed in her style. Please leave your thoughts! **


End file.
